The Evolution of Change
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Follows the story "Quarreling for My Future". When Rossi is diagnosed with a brain tumor, the fallout is catastrophic. Co-written with Tonnie.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note – This story follows my piece "Quarrelling for My Future". Set right after the events of "The Performer".**_

_**The Evolution of Change**_

_**Chapter One**_

Blindly reaching for the coffee carafe in the break area of the BAU the next morning, Spence automatically tightened his fingers around the urn's arm. He'd seen the damage the hot, normally harmless fluid could do last night, up close and personal. Hence his need for the jolt of caffeine this morning. Not normally a fan of the dark brew, after spending the brunt of the night in George Washington Memorial's busy ER, he knew he was going to need the caffeinated assistance in order to keep his heavy eyes open today.

It had been worth it though. While he was nobody's idea of a knight in shining armor, he was glad to help the woman that was as close to him as a sister. Or at least how he imagined how close he'd be to a sister if he'd indeed actually had one. Which he didn't. God, even his thought processes were jumbled this morning. He really was absolutely no good without at least four hours sleep. And he'd only gotten two.

At least that's what he'd blame for his loosened tongue at a future date. If he'd been well rested, he'd have been able to avoid David Rossi entirely that morning. And he'd never have let JJ's little ordeal slip to him. Like she'd ordered him to do. Repeatedly. And at great length. But Spencer Reid had never had luck on his side. And this morning was no different.

Turning as he heard footsteps behind him, Spencer tried not to wince at the sight of the great profiler, forcing what he hoped would pass for an appropriate cheerful smile on his face as he said, brightly, "Agent Rossi! Imagine seeing you here. In the breakroom. Now." Gulping quickly, he added, belatedly, "Not that you shouldn't be here. You can be where ever you want to be. That is, within reason, of course. No one should be everywhere all the time, there are irrefutable laws of physics that prohibit that very thing. But you're an FBI agent, so you can be here in the FBI building." He took a large sip of his coffee, adding as he dropped his eyes down to the counter, his voice trailing off, "If you want to, of course."

Cocking his head as he stared at the younger man, his obvious ramblings still flowing from his mouth, Rossi waited for the words to stop and then said, eyebrow raised, "Reid, is there some reason I shouldn't be here in the FBI building?"

Waving his hand toward the older agent, Reid shook his head rapidly, his words jumbling, "Of course not. Why would it be strange for you to be here with all the other agents? I mean, it's a perfectly normal place for agents to be."

Wondering if the young genius had taken leave of his considerable senses, Rossi reached for his own private mug as he asked, eyes trained on his team member, "I'm glad that you approve of my presence. But if I were you, Reid, I'd lay off the caffeine. It sounds like your system might not appreciate any more stimulants today." Taking a sip, he added, "And today's coffee seems to be much stronger than normal."

Nodding even as he took a healthy gulp from his mug, Reid muttered, "Still not anything like that sludge that they masqueraded as coffee last night at the ER."

Raising his head, Rossi wondered if he had heard the young man correctly, his voice confused as he asked, "Why were you at the ER, Reid? Are you sick?"

His eyes widening as he realized that he had, indeed, spoken that sentence outloud and not just thought it, Reid took a physical step back as he said, refusing to meet Rossi's eyes, "Oh, no. Not sick at all. In perfect health."

Recognizing evasion when he saw it, Rossi narrowed his eyes as he asked, firmly, "Then if you weren't sick, why were you at the hospital? We didn't have a case, so I know you weren't there with a suspect."

Slapping on a fake smile as he mentally berated himself for this obvious breach, Reid asserted quickly, wondering if he could make a quick escape any time soon. "Just a friend. It was an uneventful evening, trust me. Nothing to worry about."

Now, Dave Rossi was no man's fool. Not to mention the fact that he'd spent a healthy amount of time in the company of each member of his unit's small team. And he was a master at the game of poker. He could spot a tell from a mile away. Even more helpful was that Spencer Reid's tell was so obvious that it was impossible to ignore. He flushed when he lied. Bright red. And gazing at the young man before him, David Rossi knew one thing with certainty. Spencer Reid was lying. And not effectively at all."

"Okay, Reid," Dave sighed, dropping his cup to the counter beside him, "what gives?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, Agent Rossi," Reid replied nervously, taking an involuntary step backward.

"You're lying, Reid. Whatever happened last night to whoever the mystery person you're protecting has you rattled." Taking a step toward the doctor, Dave added meaningfully, "And it shows, son."

"Uhmmm…" Reid murmured, darting his eyes toward the open doorway leading to the maze of desks outside.

"You'd never make it, kid," Dave assured him softly. "Tell me what's going on."

"Well…" Reid stammered, "The thing is…I'm supposed to keep my mouth closed. Under threat of death. I'm supposed to maintain my silence."

"And who gave you these cryptic orders, Reid?" Dave asked with a raised brow, his curiosity now piqued.

"Uh…uh…," Reid stuttered, searching for some way, any way out of the hole he'd dug for himself.

"Reid!" Rossi demanded sharply. "Who?"

"It was JJ, sir," Reid confessed in a rush, closing his eyes as David Rossi's angry yell filled the small kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Two**

Grabbing the collar of Reid's wrinkled paisley shirt, Dave jerked the younger man toward him as he narrowed his eyes. "What exactly does your field trip to the hospital last night have to do with JJ, Reid?" Dave demanded.

"Uhmm…well…Agent Rossi, please…," Reid fumbled, looking toward the bullpen, willing one of his colleagues to develop a sudden unquenchable thirst for coffee.

"Spit it out, Reid," Dave growled dangerously. "I'm beginning to lose patience and we both know what happens next."

"Generally," Reid swallowed nervously, "Violence of some form or fashion."

"Exactly," Dave assured him, staring into the young man's rounded eyes. "So I'd suggest that you begin talking very soon."

"Sir, as true as your statement is, JJ's wrath is much more formidable. Your anger is an explosion…hers is more….volatile and it can last for weeks," Reid explained, his voice shaking slightly as his fellow agent tightened his fingers around the collar of his shirt.

"It won't matter, Reid," Dave said, forcing a pleasant note into his voice. "You won't live long enough to feel it because I'm going to end you. Now, tell me, was JJ or Henry sick?"

"Not sick, exactly," Reid hedged, biting his lower lip. How in the devil was he going to get out of this without breaking JJ's trust and confidence. She'd sworn him to secrecy after all!

"Reid, I'm warning you that I've never been a fan of Twenty Questions!" Dave hissed, shaking the younger agent slightly. "What happened?"

"She's fine, Agent Rossi," Reid pleaded. "Maybe you should just go see her," he suggested, trying to ease from the older man's slackening grip. The bandage on JJ's arms were covered by her long sleeves. She could tell him whatever she wanted. And he could make his escape. It was a sound plan.

Unfortunately, Rossi wasn't inclined to agree. "She was going to break things off with Will last night, Reid," Dave replied, searching the nervous man's face. "Does this little excursion have anything to do with him?"

"Uhmmm…."

"I'll take that as a YES!" Dave thundered, his loud voice pulling a grimace from Reid. Inhaling deeply, Rossi forced himself to release his grip on Reid's shirt and take a step back. Whatever had happened, it wasn't the younger man's fault and evidently, JJ had trusted the extremely devoted man enough to turn to him. "Reid," Dave said slowly, deliberately stepping back again, "I don't know if you realize it, but I care about Jennifer. Deeply. I need to know that she and the baby are all right BEFORE I go storming into her office."

"I'm aware, Agent Rossi. We all care about JJ and Henry. Honestly, I was surprised that I was the one she called last night," Reid said truthfully, scratching his head.

Maintaining his rigid stance in front of the other man, Dave silently agreed. While he knew that JJ considered the shaggy haired man in front of him as close as a brother, he definitely wasn't the first one he would have imagined she'd call for backup. He understood her not calling him…his initial reaction would have been to kill the bastard that hurt her. Hotch would have been forced to drag the Bureau into it. But why not Prentiss? Or Morgan? Reid would have been the least likely to be able to defend her in a physical altercation. "Was he gone when you got there, Reid?" Dave asked gruffly.

"Ye..yeah, he was, sir. Long gone," Reid nodded.

"Just give it to me straight, Reid," Dave sighed, running a hand down his suddenly tired face. Jesus, he shouldn't have allowed her to end things on her own. At the very least, he could have insisted that she take Prentiss with her.

"Sir…I promised her that I'd keep this quiet," Reid groaned. He could see by the determined look on his colleague's face that his argument wasn't making much of an impression.

"From me?" Dave asked with an inquiring look.

"Specifically from you, Agent Rossi," Spencer confirmed uncomfortably.

"Why?" Dave asked simply, assessing the younger man's fidgety posture.

"She seemed to think…" Spence trailed off.

"That I'd become unhinged?" Dave asked deliberately.

"Something like that," Reid affirmed.

"Do I look like I'm in danger of becoming unglued, Reid?" Dave asked innocently, raising his arms to his side.

"Actually, no, sir. You seem rather calm," Reid frowned. "And I'm fairly certain that might be even more dangerous."

"You think?" Dave asked in a deceptively calm voice, purposefully keeping his hands unclenched and hanging harmlessly at his side.

Licking his lips, Spencer Reid knew he was running out of options. Even without any personal knowledge of David Rossi, his reputation preceded him. The man standing between him and the doorway to freedom always got what he wanted. And right now, he wanted answers from him. JJ had to know this had been a possibility. Surely she'd forgive him. Eventually. And he could see very clearly from the gleam in Rossi's eyes that he'd get the information that he'd deemed vital. One way or another.

"Okay, Agent Rossi. I'll tell you what I know…on the condition that you make JJ understand that I really didn't have any choice," Spence bargained.

"Agreed," Dave nodded concisely.

"Okay," Spence began, his shoulders sagging in defeat as he pulled out the vinyl chair from the small kitchen table and dropped heavily into the seat. "Last night, I received a phone call from JJ."

"Time?" Dave asked sharply.

"Approximately 9:30. She asked if I'd come over and give her a hand with a problem she had. When I asked what the problem was, she was incredibly evasive. Just told me to come over. I got to her brownstone around ten. I could tell by her pallor when she opened the door that something was wrong. And then I saw her arms. She'd been scalded. I asked her what happened and she said that Will and she had a fight and the coffeepot had gotten broken in the scuffle, thus burning her. I took her to the hospital and she had her burns treated. It wasn't as bad as it looked. Second degree, won't scar. When I pressed her for details, she shut down. She just kept assuring me that Will was out of she and Henry's life. And that's all I know, sir. Seriously," he added, seeing the questions in Rossi's darkened eyes, "That's ALL I know."

Lips tightening, Dave nodded jerkily. "That's fine, Reid. It's enough. I'll get the rest of the story out of her."

Spence couldn't deny that he was relieved to have unloaded the truth of last night to another. Whether JJ admitted it or not, she was going to need some heavier firepower than him if Will returned. And it appeared that David Rossi would do the job just fine. "Just remember…"

"I'll clear your name, Reid," Dave said distractedly, turning toward the door. "And thank you," he said over his shoulder. "I'll take it from here."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Three**

Stomping down the corridor towards JJ's office, Dave reminded himself for the fourth time that he had to remain calm. Busting in Jen's door, yelling at the top of his formidable lungs would accomplish nothing. He'd known the younger woman long enough to grasp the fact that she did not respond to bullies well. And he'd watched many a reporter become entangled in that icy curtain she wielded when pushed. And being the intelligent man that he was, he had little desire to meet those unfortunate souls' fates.

But he needed answers and he needed to hear them from her lips. More than that, he needed to see for himself that she was safe, whole and unharmed. And he needed it to happen before the vein in his temple burst open. Seeing her open office door, he didn't bother knocking.

He'd had the best of intentions. His mission had been to assure himself of her safety and gain explanations over the events of last night like the sane, rational friend he knew he could be. He had half-convinced himself that he could do it on the short walk to her office. And it had lasted all of ten seconds…right up until he'd caught sight of her bandaged arms.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled, his voice catching her off card.

Raising a hand to her chest, JJ gasped at the sudden noise filling her otherwise quiet office. "Damn it, Dave! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Where the hell is he, Jennifer?" Dave demanded angrily.

"Who?" JJ snapped, rising from her office chair to brace her hands against the polished surface of her desk as she glared across the short distance into David Rossi's clenched face.

"You know who! The bastard that did that to you, God damn it!" Dave exploded, pointing an accusing finger at her injured arms.

"First," JJ sighed, closing her eyes briefly, "It isn't as bad as it looks. Second, if you're gonna continue screaming at the top of your lungs, then close the door. I don't want the entire floor to be privy to my personal affairs. And third," JJ muttered, dropping back into her seat, "I'm going to kill Dr. Spencer Reid."

Turning to slam her door with a vicious flick of his wrist, Dave growled, "Don't blame the kid, Jen. It's not as though I gave him a hell of a lot of choice. Besides, I shouldn't have had to hear about it from him, now should I? YOU know you should have told me!"

"Nothing to tell," JJ shrugged, lifting a hand to massage her aching temples. Lack of sleep always did this to her…left her with a hideous headache that could rival even the worst hangover she'd ever had. "The situation has been resolved."

Watching as JJ wearily eased back into her office chair and rub her forehead, Dave relented slightly. Inhaling deeply, he told himself again that she was sitting right there in front of him. She was relatively unharmed. "Okay, Jen. Tell me what happened?"

"There's not a lot to tell, Dave. I broke things off with Will and he didn't react well," JJ murmured, staring blindly at the open file on her desk. Try as she might, she couldn't make her eyes focus on a single printed word.

"JJ," Dave replied, striving for patience, "You're arms are wrapped in fucking bandages…."

"Superficial burn from an exploding coffeepot," JJ interjected quickly.

"Whatever," Rossi snorted, "I'd say those bandages say that this went a little further than that little maggot not reacting well, Jen. He marked you! Explain to me why I shouldn't find the little maggot and submerge his ass in boiling water?" he spat.

"To what end, Dave? He's gone. After he saw that he couldn't change my mind, he informed me that he didn't want our SON! That he never had!" JJ said angrily, that knew knowledge still had the power to enrage her.

"Because the bastard could change his mind in a millisecond!" Dave retorted furiously. "You wanna deal with him coming back around?"

"Oh, I don't think that'll be a problem," JJ laughed bitterly, reaching for the manila envelope on the corner of her desk. "This was delivered via special messenger about thirty minutes ago," she informed him gravely, handing him the legal sized envelope.

Frowning at her as he accepted the document, Dave reached inside, pulling out a sheath of documents. "I'll be damned," he breathed, scanning the forms. "How the hell did he get this done from last night to this morning?"

"Look at the date, Dave," JJ demanded, her voice laced with pain.

"Mother fucker," Dave muttered, doing as she'd asked. The paper's in his hand had been drawn up six months ago.

"I see that you've realized the source of my anger," JJ stated evenly. "He had that waiver drawn up before my baby even arrived. He was out before he was ever in, David."

Shoving the papers back into the envelope, Dave shook his head. "Henry's better off and so are you for that matter," Dave declared tersely.

Soothing her temples with her fingertips, JJ sighed tiredly. "I haven't had the validity of the documents checked out yet. I was gonna have Hotch take a look later."

Flipping the envelope back on her desk, Dave shook his head again. "I'll take care of it. You just concentrate on you and the baby." Gesturing at her arms, he ordered, "Let me see the damage, Babe."

"Dave, it's fine," JJ murmured, recoiling slightly as he reached for her arm. The hard truth was that while her arms would heal with little to no scarring, according to the physician last night, right now they were ugly and swollen. And she knew that if he saw the damage, she might not be able to manage the fallout.

"Jennifer," Dave replied slowly, "I want to make sure…"

"Dave, I just got them rewrapped a few minutes ago," JJ lied. "Please…" she said, the ringing of her desk's phone cutting off anything she would have said. Automatically reaching for the noisemaker, she noticed his impatient glare. "Duty calls," she smiled, answering her line with a professional "Agent Jareau's office".

Hanging up moments later, JJ looked at Dave with serious blue eyes. "This is going to have to wait. We just caught a case. A bad one."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Four**

Dropping onto the cushioned seat beside Doctor Spencer Reid, JJ sent the man a censuring glare. "Traitor!"

"Don't look at me like that," Spence said nervously, shaking his head as his fingers crumpled the file in his hand. "I had no choice. Nobody does against Agent Rossi."

"A man of your genius and intellect couldn't have managed to avoid one lone man for an entire morning," JJ snorted in disbelief. "You, sir, are the Benedict Arnold of the BAU!"

"I am not!" Spence replied indignantly, surprised eyes flashing upward. "I was between a rock and an oncoming freight train and Agent Rossi was the train, JJ. Come on, you can understand that, can't you?"

"So what you're saying is that you'd rather have faced my puny wrath than anger Rossi," JJ huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she settled in the deep seat of the plane.

"I was fairly certain you wouldn't kill me. I'm entirely certain that he would," Reid said concisely. "I opted for the option that would allow me to remain breathing."

"No, I'm not going to kill you, Spence," JJ smiled sweetly. "I'm only gonna make you WISH you were. Noticed yourself missing anything?" she asked, nodding at his go bag at their feet.

"Why would I be-," Spencer began, shooting JJ an inquisitive look. Seeing the slight smirk gracing her lips, Reid tilted his head. "What did you do, JJ?" he asked, grabbing his bag from the floor and unzipping it. Digging inside, he looked up sharply. "Where are they?" he asked with a knowing look.

"Where are what?" JJ asked.

"Don't plead ignorance," Spence retorted. "You stole my Fountain Trilogy, didn't you?" Jennifer Jareau was positively diabolical when crossed.

"Would someone like me do something like that?" JJ inquired innocently.

"You know you would," Reid frowned. "Isn't this a bit juvenile?" he asked in exasperation.

"So was tattling on me to Rossi," JJ countered.

"I did NOT tattle," Reid stressed. "In the interest of self-preservation, I chose to make certain confessions to a senior profiler on our team."

"About me," JJ huffed. "Not about a case…about me. His position on our team has nothing to do with any of our personal lives," JJ said, rejecting her friend's excuse.

"Except it does…because where your concerned, David Rossi is more than willing to do whatever it takes to anyone that stands between him and his answers. I chose not to be his latest victim. Sue me," Reid spouted testily.

"Hmmm, that's not how I would speak to someone holding my favorite novels hostage, but to each his own," JJ sang, raising an eyebrow at Reid.

Flopping back against the seat, Reid closed his eyes. "How long is my punishment gonna be this time, JJ?" he groaned.

"Whose being punished for what?" a deep voice asked from behind them.

Watching as Rossi moved into view in front of them, Reid narrowed his eyes accusingly. "You!" he snarled. "This is your fault! You were supposed to explain to her that you didn't give me a choice about spilling my proverbial guts! It wasn't enough that she was grouchy with me the entire case, but now she's comfiscated my books, Agent Rossi," Reid explained belligerently.

Quirking one dark brow heavenward, Dave stared at JJ's petulant face. "He asked for it," JJ shrugged.

"Jen, give the kid back his books before the universe implodes on him. Look at that vein bulging in his head. If that's not a sign of bad things to come, I don't know what is," Dave chuckled.

"Oh, fine!" JJ muttered, digging in her own bag. Slapping the books into Reid's lap, she hissed, "It's not over, Spence."

Swallowing, Reid looked gratefully at Dave as he pushed out of his chair. "Thank you, Agent Rossi. I think I'll just go sit up front. It's a little chilly back here," he said, glancing at JJ.

"Yeah, well, the Arctic tundra will look tame be comparison if you sell me out again," JJ threatened as Dave took Spence's spot beside her.

Watching the young genius hurry up the aisle, Dave shook his head. "Now, was that really necessary, JJ?" Dave asked, turning his face toward her as he settled deeper into the seat beside her.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Five**

"Necessary? Probably not," JJ shrugged easily, tapping her polished nail against the armrest. "Now, enjoyable? That's another question entirely," JJ said with a slight smile.

"Is terrorizing Spencer Reid really that much of a challenge?" Dave said, resting his head against the cushioned seat behind his head as he turned to look at her, his eyes never tiring of just gazing into those stunning blue eyes.

"Nope, that's what makes it so fun. Besides, he deserved it," JJ said dismissively, feeling completely justified in her actions. Arching an eyebrow, she added, "It's to be expected when one betrays a friend."

"I'd hardly consider confiding in me the events of a week ago a betrayal, Jen," Dave snorted, crossing one ankle over his knee. "You know the kid didn't stand a snowball's chance in hell against me," he chided.

"Oh, save it, Rossi. Reid folded like a cheap suit as soon as you started asking questions, didn't he?" JJ asked tartly, crossing one leg over the other as she shifted in her seat, turning ever so slightly to face him.

"Actually, he made a quite admirable attempt to evade me," Dave said graciously, eyeing the young genius as he sat talking quietly to Prentiss at the front of the plane, his young face animated. "The kid loves you like a sister, JJ. Go easy on him. Like I said, he didn't stand a chance. I wanted answers and I got them. At least what he knew of them. But you," he said, pausing to look at her closely, his dark eyes boring into hers, "have spent the last five days studiously ignoring every single query I've posed about the night Will left. So, do I need to find him and start asking questions?"

"Can't you just let it go?" JJ asked, irritated as she shot him a glare, her fingers picking at the edge of her sweater. "He's gone. Back to the Big Easy. He's out of both mine and my son's life. Let it go, Rossi."

"Since you're still wearing the bandages he evidently had a hand in putting on you, I doubt I'm going to do that very easily," Dave snapped, eyeballing her arms as a frown claimed his lips, wanting to reach out and assure himself that she was truly healing.

"Dave," JJ sighed, closing her eyes for a moment, "I don't know what else you want from me. I gave you the waiver of paternity. You've had it checked out. It's perfectly binding and legal. Will has no legal claim to Henry. Thus, he has no reason to have any other contact with me. I've already agreed that if he attempts any form of communication, that I'd have a restraining order enacted. Hell, I even had the damn burns on my arms photographed for evidence."

"The bastard ought to be made to pay," Dave growled, his fingers clenching around the arms of his seat as he stared down at JJ's bandaged arms again, his anger fueling the fire burning in his gut as he once again considered the multiple methods in which Will LaMontagne could conveniently disappear.

"It's payment enough that I have him out of our lives and that my son is free of a man that has a tendency towards that kind of volatile anger," JJ said, turning to stare out the small window at her right, the whiteness of the clouds a stark contrast to their current dark subject matter.

"I still say…," Dave began determinedly, anger coloring his voice.

"I say this discussion is closed," JJ declared with finality never turning her eyes away from the window. "Frankly, I think I have enough to concern myself with without having to worry that I'll receive a phone call telling me that you've committed a homicide, Rossi." Finally turning her head to stare into his dark, angry eyes, she ordered, "Promise me that you'll leave it alone. Please, Dave. I need your assurance that you won't interfere. Leave well enough alone and let it go."

"Damn it," Dave mumbled, dropping his gaze from her face as he frowned. He hated it when she used that tone with him. It was a cross between pleading and cajoling, and he'd never been able to say no to anything when she used that voice on him.

"Dave," she prodded, suppressing a smile as she watched his expression change, the hangdog look on his face growing by the minute, "You know I'm right. Why push my luck? He's gone and Henry and I are safe," she said, pulling out logical argument and throwing it into the mix.

"JJ…," Dave sighed, cutting his eyes sideways, catching her gaze as he watched her nod gently.

"The bottom line is that we have a lot more pressing matters to concern ourselves with," JJ whispered firmly, nodding at a stiff Aaron Hotchner sitting at the front of the plane. "He looks bad," JJ confided softly.

"He's in shock," Dave murmured, following her eyes to land on his onetime protégé. "And I AM worried about him, too. But I'm very good at multi-tasking and I'd say I have a fairly good reason to be concerned about you, too," Dave added seriously, his eyes turning back to hers as he drug a finger across her arm.

"Let's just concentrate on finding Foyet right now, Dave. We're going to have a long few days when we get back to DC," JJ replied calmly, reaching for her bottle of water and taking a slow swallow.

"Yeah, it will be. Foyet has made his move," Dave agreed somberly. "Using one of our former unsubs to pass along his message," Dave shook his head in disgust. "And one that affected Hotch to the degree it did; it was a cunning move."

"We're getting closer, aren't we? To finding Foyet?" JJ asked hesitantly, almost sadly, seeking his affirmation of her suspicions. "This is his end game, isn't it?"

"I think so, Jen," Dave nodded, moving his hand to cover hers where it rested against the armrest. "And I don't think any of us are ever going to be the same once this sick farce plays out."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Six**

If she'd only seen how prophetic his words of mere days ago had been, maybe, just maybe she'd have been better prepared for all the events that had transpired since.

But shivering slightly as the cool fall wind gusted over the small group of mourners gathered in front of Haley Hotchner's casket, strewn with flowers, JJ knew that nothing could have prepared any of them for this. This sorrow, this pain gnawing at the very pit of her soul, knew no boundaries. And if she was feeling such grief, she could only imagine the pain that Hotch was experiencing. No, she told herself suddenly, she couldn't imagine it. She couldn't imagine how it felt to lose someone she loved like Hotch had loved Haley, because she had never known such abiding love. Even through the anger, the distance, and the distractions, Hotch had maintained his affection for the mother of his child.

But then, glancing to her right, JJ saw Dave, tall and steady, standing beside her, his presence a comfort and a protection. Tentatively reaching for his hand, she released a breath as she felt his warm fingers lace easily with hers, squeezing gently as the minister offered a final prayer for Haley's departed soul.

And that quickly, in just a few minutes, it was over. Watching as Aaron and Jack Hotchner moved forward to say their final goodbyes, JJ felt her eyes fill with tears, pooling in the corners as she blinked rapidly to stall a deluge. Allowing Dave to tug her gently to his side, she sniffled as he wrapped an arm around her waist, guiding her toward his SUV. By silent agreement, they'd ridden together, neither wanting to be alone.

Glancing over at his darkened face as he slid behind the wheel of the black vehicle, she remained silent, the events of the past few days and hours overwhelming them both. His steady hands switched on the heaters, allowing a welcome blast of heat to bathe the interior of the vehicle, chasing away the physical chill but not quite touching the block of ice sitting in the pit of her stomach. It was several minutes before she spoke, only when she felt his warm hand slowly surround hers where it rested in her lap did she even venture another glance at him. "Where are we going?" she murmured softly, twining her fingers gratefully with his as she turned her head to stare out at the passing countryside, her mind taking some comfort in the soft greens and browns that seemed to invade the surrounding area.

"I thought that maybe both of us needed a couple of hours to decompress," Dave suggested, his thumb sweeping a gentle pattern against the back of her hand.

"Is that your fancy way of saying that we're taking this opportunity to run away for a little while?" she asked, offering him a small smile as she turned her head to look at him, her eyes tracing the firm set of his jaw as he kept his eyes glued to the almost empty road.

"That's definitely another way of putting it," Dave nodded, shifting against his seatbelt. Quiet for a few moments, he confessed, "I had to get out of the city for a little while."

"Feeling claustrophobic?" JJ teased lightly, stretching her legs as she dropped her head against the firm headrest.

"Honestly?" Dave asked, stealing a look at the beautiful woman sitting beside him. "Yeah," he admitted with a nod. "After the past few weeks, I need to be alone for a little while. Then I realized that I didn't want to be alone all by myself. That's where you come in," he said, winking at her, a sad grin playing at the corner of his lips.

"You realize that makes absolutely no sense," JJ replied, laughing softly, squeezing his hand to let him know her words were teasing and in no way meant to sting.

"Does to me," Dave shrugged, flipping on his turn signal and veering off onto a graveled road, the heavy tires crunching as the vehicle moved assuredly down the tree-lined lane.

"Where exactly are you kidnapping me to?" JJ asked, covertly stealing another look at his handsome profile. Watching as the lane became steeper in front of them, she glanced down at her solemn black dress and sensible heels. "I'm not exactly dressed for any hikes," she mused, rubbing a hand absently against the fabric.

"Neither am I," Dave replied easily. "I keep a hunting cabin back here. Nothing special, but it's comfortable and a good place to hide out for a little while. I thought that since your mom is keeping Henry through tomorrow that we could take some time to ourselves and finally talk about things," he said calmly, aiming the vehicle down the bumpy road as he spoke.

"So you're kidnapping me for your own nefarious purposes, huh?" JJ chuckled, shifting their joined hands to settle better against her thigh.. "Take me out to the middle of nowhere and I'll have no choice but to finally discuss things, huh? I'll give you this, Dave…you've got initiative," she smirked, staring out the window, the faint reflection of trees flashing in her eyes.

Listening to her words and hearing no real heat or censure, Dave offered softly, carefully, "I can turn around if that's what you want, Jen." For a moment, he felt her hand stiffen in his, her fingers grip his ever so slightly, and his heart fell, wondering if she would demand that he do that very thing. But the moment passed, and her fingers swept against his again, her touch once again comforting, and he felt himself breathing more freely.

Hearing the soft uncertainty in his tone, JJ shook her head. A discussion about them and where things were headed was inevitable. And now was as good a time as any. And if she was entirely honest with herself, she wanted to know how he felt…what he was thinking. "Keep driving, Dave," she whispered, her words just loud enough to be heard over the growing crunch of gravel. "I don't have anywhere else that I need to be."


	7. Chapter 7

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Seven**

Taking Dave's hand as he helped her slide from the passenger's seat to the gravel below, JJ looked over his shoulder and shook her head as she smiled, her eyes crinkling at the corners.

Catching her look, David raised a dark brow as he stared down at her upturned face, wondering what had put that laugh into her eyes. "What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," she sighed, taking his hand, twining their fingers, as they slowly walked up the short path toward the wooden steps leading to the sprawling structure in front of them. "It's just that one day, I'm going to have to sit down and explain the definition of what a cabin actually IS to you," she teased, climbing the steps beside him, their footsteps creaking against the aged wood.

"You mean this isn't it?" Dave asked with a wink, smiling as he realized that she was actually smiling, an honest smile. The weight of the previous days hadn't given them many things to laugh about, so anything that would remove the darkness from her eyes was fine with him, including her jokes about his living quarters.

"No, Dave," JJ chuckled as he unlocked the door in front of them. "This definitely isn't it." Preceding him inside as he pushed open the door for her and placed a hand gently to her back, she said over her shoulder, "You were definitely a city boy if this is what your definition of a cabin is."

"I like to be comfortable – wherever I am," he shrugged, closing the door behind them. Sun streaming in the bay window lit up the dark paneled great room they stood in, bouncing off of the gleaming plank floors. Looking around, he added with a shrug, "And compared to Little Creek, this IS small by comparison."

Looking around, eyes attempting to take in everything at once, JJ raised a brow. "How many rooms?"

"A great room, a kitchen, a bedroom and a bathroom. So see," he drawled, gesturing around, "It's small," his convicted voice said, "A real cabin."

"No, Dave," JJ murmured, dropping her purse in a deep easy chair as she turned to face him, one hand propping on her skirted hip, "A cabin is one room, four simple walls that may or may not have chinks and cracks. If you're lucky, it has a bed, a stove, and MAYBE an outhouse. This is," she chuckled again, gesturing around as she shook her head, "NOT a cabin. This is a small house. A cabin has no amenities."

"Then this place is in line," Dave grinned, taking a step toward her. "No phone line. That's an amenity, right? Although I did set it up with Wi-Fi and we do get cell reception."

"Then not a hunting cabin," JJ said firmly, dropping both hands to her hips as she faced him.

"Fine," Dave sighed dramatically. "You caught me. In fact in all the years I've owned this place, I think I've hunted here a grand total of two times. Little Creek is better for that," he informed her guiltily.

Tilting her head, JJ narrowed her eyes as she absorbed that information, her lips tightening. "Tell me that you didn't bring me to a little love nest that you've shared with legions of other women. I feel it fair to warn you…I'm armed."

Laughing at the mutinous look flashing in her bright blue eyes, Dave shook his head. "This place has been with me through three ex-wives, Babe."

"Not doing yourself any favors here, Rossi," JJ muttered, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared at him, her foot tapping against the solid floor.

"Let me finish," he said, holding up a hand to still her words. "I've had this place through three wives AND I can tell you that you're the first woman that's ever had the privilege of even seeing the place. I doubt any of them even realized where it was located. It's my hideout. I come here when I'm on a writing deadline."

"Oh," JJ said weakly, her hands dropping to hang loosely by her side. Cocking her head, she asked, slowly, "Then why would you…"

"Because I always want you to know where you can find me," he said meaningfully, his voice quiet and steady in the otherwise still room as he stared into her confused face.

Eyes softening, a slow smile claimed JJ's lips as she whispered, taking a tentative step in his direction, "Now, I REALLY don't know what to say to that."

"You don't need to say anything," Dave shrugged, dropping his hands in the deep pockets of his black trousers. "You wanted an explanation and I gave you one. It's that simple."

Shaking her head, JJ's met his gaze as she replied, "I'm fairly certain there's not anything simple about what's going on between us." Pausing for a moment as those words hung in the air between them, she stared at the powerful man in front of her before she swallowed the fear rising in her throat and asked, "What IS going on between us, Dave?"

"I was hoping you'd tell ME that, Jen," Dave countered, cocking his head as he watched her shift on her feet, one high heel sliding against her ankle. He admitted to himself that he knew what he'd like there to be between them. Since his third divorce, he'd never wanted strings with the women in his life. Casual was the watch word, the name of the game that he played. And his women always knew the score. He was good for a fantastic dinner, a few trinkets and a rousing session or two in the bedroom. And then, he was ready to move on until the urge for physical contact claimed him again. And over the last few years, there'd been longer and longer dry periods in between.

But looking at the uncertain woman standing in his great room, he realized he wanted the strings. He longed to tie them both up in the messy, complicated strands that inevitably accompanied a real relationship. He'd wanted that from her for longer than he cared to remember.

And for the first time, they were both in a position where they could do it…if she'd have him.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Evolution of Change **

**Chapter Eight**

"Dave, I'm clueless here," JJ said, lifting her hands helplessly. Turning toward the bay window, she stared outside, the bright sun highlighting the crisp fall colors outside. "I never expected to be in this position again," she muttered.

"You're going to have to give me more than that, JJ," Dave urged, his eyes taking in the rigid set of her spine as she stared out into the bright day.

"You know…vulnerable, dependent," and closing her eyes she added, "Needy."

"Listen, babe, if these past few weeks have taught me anything, it's that it's dangerous to take things for granted…to think that you've always got more time. I don't want to make that mistake with you." Moving behind her, Dave turned her to face him. "Jen, do you want me to lay it on the line here?"

Staring back into his dark eyes, JJ finally nodded, words beyond her.

"I don't ever want to do anything that jeopardizes the friendship we've developed between us, but I can't deny that I want more than that with you. I've bided my time and waited. But after everything that's happened, you should know that I want my chance with you," Dave explained solemnly.

Shaking her head, JJ whispered, "Are you sure that's not grief and disillusionment talking, Dave? We both know this case has affected us all in ways we never expected. Maybe this is just a reaction."

"And you know that this thing between us has been building for a lot longer than that," Dave countered. "You gonna stand there and deny that, Jen? You gonna lie to yourself?" he asked tightening his hands on her hips.

"No," JJ whispered shakily. "I can't do that. But we both know I made a huge mistake before."

"We've both made mistakes, Jen. And I'd like to think that we both learned a few things along the way," Dave murmured, shifting closer to her. Glancing down at her, he sighed. "Listen, why don't you go find some clothes in my bedroom. I've got some sweats and shirts back there. Get more comfortable and we'll continue this conversation. What do you think?" he asked, hoping a small break would help his cause.

"I think that's a good idea," JJ nodded, lifting her head to meet his eyes. "Give me a couple of minutes?" she asked uncertainly.

"As long as you need," he said softly, hoping he was conveying the double meaning behind his words.

Smiling up at him, JJ lifted on her toes to press a gentle kiss to his lips. "Thank you," she breathed.

Slipping into his bedroom a few seconds later, JJ shut the door with a soft clip, collapsing against it as she tried to still the kaleidoscope of thoughts careening inside her mind. He wanted her. He really wanted HER. And not just for a stolen moment.

Stumbling across the room to sit on the edge of the bed, she stared at the closed door. Did she dare risk it? She had more than her alone to consider. Will was gone and anyone she chose to become involved with would automatically be a part of her son's life. Closing her eyes, JJ released a soft snort. Oh, who was she kidding? David Rossi was already a huge presence in her baby's life. Henry's eyes lit up every time the man entered his line of sight. Much like hers did. And she couldn't deny that it appeared as though Dave was always equally elated when he had her little boy caught up in his strong arms.

The bottom line was that both she and her little boy were completely enamored of the older man. David Rossi was everything Will hadn't been. Strong. Steadfast. Devoted. And she'd be nine kinds of a fool to allow her insecurities to come between them. Any of them.

Rising JJ slowly walked toward the closet, quickly opening the door and taking stock of her choices. Pulling out one of Dave's blue flannel button down shirts, she frowned. Not quite the sexy attire she desired, but it would do. Stripping her black dress off her body quickly, she glanced into the dresser's mirror, noting her flushed cheeks and bright eyes. The satin bra and panties she wore were serviceable, but what man didn't like a woman to be au nauturel.

Making a split second decision, she quickly unsnapped the bra and shimmied out of her panties, pulling the flannel shirt on her body and buttoning it. It was entirely too large, skimming the top of her knees, but it covered her…at least until David Rossi began the explorations she hoped he would.

Quickly picking up her discarded clothes, she piled them in a chair in the corner of the room, where they'd hopefully stay for at least the night. Sparing one last look in the mirror, she fluffed her hair and pinched her cheeks then headed for the door. She could only hope the man outside liked what he saw.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: For those interested, tomorrow's chapter will be rated "M" for sexual situations.**

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Nine**

Leaning against the kitchen's doorframe as she watched the controlled movements of a very attractive David Rossi as he opened a bottle of wine, pouring the dark liquid into the waiting glasses, JJ smiled. "I hope one of those is for me," she said from behind him, her voice soft in the quiet room.

Glancing over his shoulder, Dave almost dropped the stemmed glass in his hand as he took in the vision in front of him. Clad in what appeared to be only one of his old flannel shirts, her long, beautifully shaped legs peeking out in just the right places, she was a sight for his definitely sore eyes. Cocking a brow, he said, "Amazing how you fill that out so much better than I do," he said, his voice low and deep in the quiet kitchen, only the soft hum of the refrigerator sounding in the still room.

Lifting one shoulder, JJ watched him hungrily eye her and felt her breasts tighten in response. "You said that I should get comfortable," she replied, raising an eyebrow of her own. Glancing down at the soft shirt covering her body, she added, fingering the edge of the shirt, "And as you can see, this is definitely comfortable."

"Mmmm," he said, crossing the room slowly to press the wine glass into her hand, wrapping his much stronger hand around her more delicate one. "And definitely arousing…watching you fill out my clothing," he agreed, trailing the fingertips of one hand over her arm as he stared down at her, noticing the first three buttons of the flannel shirt conveniently unbuttoned, offering him a tantalizing view of her cleavage.

"Why don't you grab your wine and let's go sit down," JJ suggested throatily as his eyes finally climbed back to her face, his darkened gaze letting her know that he was intrigued by what he saw.

Nodding, Dave quickly grabbed his glass and followed her back into the great room, his eyes watching each sway of her hips as her long toned legs made their way to the couch. Catching his breath as he watched her sit down, curling her legs underneath her as his shirt rode up one thigh, he reminded himself to breathe, although oxygen wasn't exactly his prime need at the moment. He wasn't a novice at this. Hell, he was the experienced one in this area. But he'd be damned if he could now recall another woman, any woman at all. Not with her perfect body within touching distance, her veritable heat wafting in his direction, enticing him, drawing him ever so slightly closer.

Looking up into his darkened eyes as he settled beside her on the couch, she could see the desire burning in his eyes. He wasn't even bothering to try to conceal it. She noted he'd lost his suit jacket and his tie, but otherwise, he was still dressed, his white linen shirt a stark difference to the faded flannel currently surrounding her. Maybe she'd been a bit TOO obvious about what she wanted. Suddenly uncomfortable, she shifted nervously in her seat as she asked, her hand tightening convulsively against the delicate crystal stem, "So, where were we?"

"Not anywhere close to where I'd like to be," Dave muttered heavily, dropping an arm across the back of the sofa as he inched closer.

"Pardon?" JJ asked, lifting surprised eyes to his, leaning her head back against his strong arm.

"Do you actually expect me to be able to form a coherent thought when you're sitting here next to me?" he asked, staring down at the luscious body folded beside him. "Like that?" he asked, dropping a hand to the back of her neck and rubbing lightly, his fingers tingling as he touched her porcelain skin.

Closing her eyes, JJ sighed in appreciation as his talented fingers worked the knots of residual tension in her neck. "You know, even if we decide to try this, we might not be compatible…in that way," JJ warned softly, worry coloring her words as she bent forward slightly, giving him better access to her body.

"Oh, we'll be compatible, Jen. I'm a master at conforming to any situation," Dave promised, dropping his head to whisper against her ear, his breath fanning her neck hotly and sending a shiver down her spine. "Besides, there's really only one way to find out how well we'll communicate on a more basic level."

Turning her head to look at him as she opened her eyes, blinking slowly, JJ whispered, "I realize that…hence the sitting half-naked on your couch, David."

"I was really hoping you'd say something like that," Dave murmured even as his head dipped to capture her lips for the first time, the contact sealing their future, the final move in their convoluted game of emotional chess.

It was such a cliché, JJ thought dimly, her mind not exactly focused on deep thoughts at that moment. But no less true…there really was such a thing as seeing fireworks with the right person. They were flashing behind her closed lids even as his mouth molded itself to hers, his tongue mastering hers in a way no man ever had. Parting her lips further to accept his kiss, JJ moaned as her fingers crept around his neck, burying in his dark hair as his mouth ate at hers.

Long minutes passed as he learned her taste, committing each sip he took at her lips to memory as her tongue met his thrust for thrust. How long had it been since he'd lost himself in the embrace of a woman? How long had it been since rational thought had abandoned him and the primal part of his nature had taken the driver's seat? Months? Years? In her arms, it hardly seemed to matter anymore because no other's body had ever provided this much solace…this much satisfaction.

Nipping at her lower lip as he finally tore his mouth away from hers, he smiled against her neck at her displeased moan. Pressing his lips to the hollow at the base of her throat even as he drew his body back from where it pressed hers into the sofa beneath them. "Still worried we might not be compatible, babe?" Dave asked warmly as he trailed wet kisses up the column of her neck, finally reaching a delicate earlobe and swirling his tongue around it temptingly before gently taking it between his teeth and biting lightly.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Ten**

"God, no," JJ gasped, arching underneath him as her heated core rode against the muscular thigh resting between her legs, her sensitive breasts scraping against the fabric of his shirt. Lifting her head to try and find his lips with hers, she moaned, "Don't stop, David."

"No?" he asked lightly, avoiding her questing lips to instead plant open mouth kisses on the skin exposed behind her shirt, his fingers quickly releasing the remaining buttons from their restraints as his tongue painted a path against her chest.

Tightening her fingers against the thick cotton material of his dress shirt, JJ shook her head mindlessly. "No," she panted heavily, as she felt a gust of cool air against her flesh as he parted his shirt from her straining body.

"Sweet God," Dave groaned in earnest prayer and thankfulness, staring heatedly down at the perfect body he'd revealed to his eyes. "You're incredible," he breathed, lifting a gentle hand to skim the edge of one perfect breast. Trailing his eyes down her naked body, his heartbeat quickened as he took in the aroused breasts standing proudly at attention begging for his touch, the narrow waist that fit so perfectly between his warm hands, the flat tummy that screamed for his kiss, to the damp curls hiding a treasure he knew was going to be the most priceless he'd ever known.

"Dave?" JJ breathed, her small voice slightly self-conscious as he stared down at her, his eyes never leaving her body.

Lifting his hooded eyes back to hers, he whispered gravely,"You're beautiful. More than I've ever deserved to touch."

Lifting a trembling hand to touch his cheek, JJ's eyes met his. "Even if I beg?"

Shaking his head as he dropped it to nuzzle a heavy breast, Dave replied unevenly, "Having me make love to you is never gonna be something you have to beg for…though I can't promise the opposite won't be true. I foresee an astronomical amount of begging in my future."

"Don't bet on it," JJ choked out as she felt his lips surround one nipple, his tongue rubbing its tip erotically as his mouth suckled. Biting her lip as his head shifted to her other breast, she felt her eyes fall closed as he treated her other aching peak to the same torturous attention as his thumb gently massaged her other wet nipple, keeping it peaked, ready for his attention as he shifted back and forth. Pulling back, he blew against each tip, watching them tighten even further. "So pretty, Bella," he murmured, pausing to lick each tip again.

Finally feeling his lips slide slowly down her stomach, she moaned as she felt him pause at her belly button, dipping inside and swirling his tongue. Bucking underneath him, she couldn't help the high shaky moan that escaped.

Glancing up her body as he slid to the floor beneath him, he paused to send a brief thank you to God for the rug beneath his knees as he stared into her heavy lidded eyes. Sliding warm hands up her firm legs, he cupped her thighs as he whispered, "I want to taste you, Bella. You okay with that?"

Eyes widening, JJ swallowed her excitement. Now there was a treat she hadn't experienced in more years than she wanted to remember. And he was offering to do it…hell, if she wasn't mistaken that was eagerness in his glittering eyes. "Y-you don't have to do that," she managed to strangle as he pressed his hot mouth to the inside of one thigh.

"It's not a chore, Jen. In fact, sweetheart, I have a feeling it's going to be one of my favorite activities with you," he said, his voice dark and wicked as he turned his head to lick the crease between her thigh and her core. "Believe me, babe, this is as much for me as it is for you. I need to feel you against my lips," he confided huskily, his nose nuzzling her curls, inhaling her scent as he felt his arousal twitch against his trousers. God, she smelled heavenly, the perfect blend of musky heat and sweetness. "Tell me that you'll let me do this," he ordered softly, his breath fanning against her sensitive core as his lips hovered hungrily just above her mound.

Nodding wordlessly, she stared down her body as his dark head descended over her secrets. Keening softly as his tongue swept against her folds, she heard his low groan as his tongue greedily lapped at her, catching her juices against his lips.

His voice was muffled, as he muttered, "So fucking good."

"Mmmm," JJ hummed, her neck straining against the pillows behind her head as his tongue flicked her tight hidden bud and he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, widening her to his plundering lips.

"Fuck, you're sweet, Baby," he breathed, her scent responsible for intoxicating him as much as her taste. "Like the sweetest honey I've ever tasted," he muttered, taking her stiff bud between his lips as one of his hands worked at his belt buckle.

He smiled as her hips thrust against his mouth and her keening wails grew. Finally conquering the stiff leather of his belt, he clawed at the fly of his pants, finally releasing his engorged manhood. Stroking himself firmly as he lapped at her essence, he lifted his eyes to see her head thrashing against the couch, blonde hair strewn in disarray.

Drawing back to stare at her as his thumb slid warmly against her hidden button, he whispered, "How long has it been, sweetheart? How long since a man made you feel like this? How long has it been since you've come?"

"Too long," JJ moaned breathlessly, raising her hips against Dave's magical touch. "Be-before the baby," she gasped, as she felt one long finger penetrate her depths.

"Jesus," Dave breathed as her body clamped around his digit, "No wonder you're so tight," he murmured, bending his head to give her a lingering swipe of his tongue as his other hand slid down his staff.

"More, Dave!" JJ moaned, lifting her hips to his gentle invasion as his tongue pleasured her. "Please!"

"Can you take another finger, sweetheart?" he asked, drawing back to add another digit to the mix.

"God, yes!" JJ cried out, drawing up her knees slightly as he penetrated her.

Looking up her body, he took in her flushed cheeks, her glistening face and his heart contracted. "God, you're beautiful," he whispered almost reverently. "Jen, honey, I can't wait," he ground out, pressing a kiss against her pink core. "I need to be inside you."

"Oh, God, yes!" she begged, clawing at his shoulders as she attempted to drag him up her body.

Pulling back just long enough to tear his shirt off, buttons popping as he rent the fabric, Dave covered her quickly, pushing off his slacks as he did. Settling between her splayed thighs on the wide couch, he groaned as his hot flesh probed hers. "Are you sure, Jen?" he asked breathlessly, praying with every passing moment that she was.

Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as she lifted her hips to entice him, JJ nodded. "God, yes Now."

Covering her lips in a passionate kiss as he rolled his hips forward to claim her, Dave groaned deeply as he felt her tight channel surround him, pulling him deeper into her soft body. "Christ," he panted shallowly, "Never like this before, Jennifer. Never." Pumping against her, he grasped one shapely thigh, draping her leg over his hip as he thrust down.

"Yes, yes, yes," JJ moaned, her fingernails digging into his back as she tried to coax him to move faster, deeper, to fill her completely. "Don't stop," she begged, lifting her hips to receive each downward thrust.

"No stopping," Dave muttered, tangling his tongue with hers as he fondled a pink tipped breast. "Never stopping," he groaned as her body tightened around his.

"Oh, God, Dave," JJ begged, clutching at his glistening back. "I need to come! Please…please," she pleaded, lifting her hips faster to his deep strokes.

"Shhh, baby," Dave whispered against her lips, reaching between their straining bodies to stroke her. "I'll give you what you need." Working his fingers against her, Dave smiled, dropping his head to kiss her arched neck as he felt the first tremors of her release begin to wrack her, her soft screams only reinforcing his knowledge that orgasm was on the cusp of claiming the beautiful woman he held in his arms.

"Da-vid!" JJ screamed as her body convulsed around and against his, white hot pleasure singing through her body as she went over the edge.

Her release spurred his own as her body contracted around his, sucking him into a vortex and drowning him in bitingly painful pleasure as he emptied his body into hers, gasping her name as he collapsed heavily against her.

Long moments later as JJ recovered her breath, she found the strength to turn her head, her eyes colliding with the dark onyx orbs of her lover. "That was amazing," she whispered tremulously.

"No, honey, that was beyond amazing. There aren't any words to describe what that was," Dave murmured, covering her lips gently as he turned to pull her slight weight on top of him, settling her spent body comfortably against his. "And I'm fairly certain that we just proved that we're extremely compatible in ALL areas."

Laughing softly against his neck, JJ shook her head as she pressed a kiss to his throat. "Definitely no worries there."


	11. Chapter 11

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Eleven**

JJ awoke the next morning to sunshine streaming through the bedroom window, the gentle rays flicking over the rumpled covers, highlighting just how well used the bed was that she was currently snuggled in. A heavy warm weight rested across her bare stomach as fingers danced across her skin, sketching unknown patterns against her soft flesh. Smiling softly, she arched her back, stretching long neglected muscles as she slowly blinked the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning," a familiar voice rumbled against her shoulder. "Sleep well?"

"Not very," she drawled, a smile tugging at her lips as she turned toward the voice in bed with her. "For some reason, I kept being awakened in the most provocative ways."

"And yet, I don't seem to remember hearing any complaints," Dave drawled, lifting a hand to cradle her neck as he bent his head over hers, greeting her lips in a decidedly pleasurable way.

Returning his gentle kiss, JJ sighed. "Definitely no complaints," she agreed softly, lowering her head back to his pillow as she stared up into his penetrating eyes, wondering if she'd ever be able to comprehend the sheer depths that were hidden in that simple gaze.

Propping on an elbow, Dave rested his chin against his hand as his eyes roamed her face, inordinately pleased to see that she was truly relaxed for the first time in ages. "How do you feel?" he asked slowly, his voice a deep rumble of sound.

Pretending to mull the question for a moment, JJ finally grinned, a slow smile that crept up from the corners of her mouth to finally upturn her lips. "Hmm…that's a loaded question, Agent Rossi."

"That's a serious question, Agent Jareau," Dave countered easily, sweeping his fingers against her skin. "One I'm not quite patiently awaiting an answer for. And," he added with a pointed look, "you are not allowed to use 'fine' as an answer."

Laughing lightly, JJ lifted a hand to smooth against his whiskered jaw, trailing her fingers against the prickly skin. "I'm happy…and relieved…and to be honest, a little sore in all the right places," she murmured, lifting her head again to press a kiss to his chin, rubbing her lips softly. Dropping back to the pillow behind her, JJ shook her head as she gave him a rueful look. "I think my body had forgotten that it could move like that."

"I definitely would never have known it," Dave smiled wickedly, trailing a hand down her bare arm to lace his finger with hers, tugging her slightly closer to his warmth. "But I sorta meant, how do you feel about us this morning?"

"Is there an 'us'?" JJ asked, hesitantly, staring back into his unreadable eyes.

"I sure as hell hope so, Jen," he whispered, tightening his fingers around hers as he tugged her closer. "It sure felt like an 'us' last night and this morning. I'm not wrong, am I?"

Shaking her head as she let the memories of the previous night play through her mind, JJ replied softly, "No, you're not wrong, David."

"Good," Dave said, nodding in satisfaction, shifting against the time-softened sheets. "Then, that begs the question, honey. Where do we go from here?"

"I'm not sure," JJ replied uncertainly, finally, settling their joined hands against her sheet covered hip as she stared back at him. Her voice hedged as she added, "There's a lot to consider."

"You make consideration sound like a complication," Dave said warily, studying her face carefully, searching her suddenly cloudy blue eyes for signs, for signals that would guide him, give him the information he was beginning to feel like he needed to know.

"Do I?" JJ said in surprise, raising her head slightly from the pillow. "I didn't mean to," she said quickly, flashing a quick smile up, seeing her own gaze reflected in the deep dark pools of his eyes.

Fingering a lock of her hair between his fingers, Dave sighed, partially relieved, "That makes me feel marginally better."

"You aren't the one with a legion of things to feel insecure about over there, David," JJ admonished him gently, snuggling closer as she felt a soft breeze, the overhead vent kicking into gear to dispel the dip in the morning temperature.

Frowning, Dave narrowed his eyes, pulling his head back enough to see her tell-tale gaze. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Darting her eyes away from his, JJ shook her head. "Nothing, Dave," she murmured softly. "I'm just a little confused right now."

"Then lets clear the air," Dave suggested, tucking his index finger and thumb around her chin to turn her eyes back to his. "I want this to work. You might even say that I need this to work, Jen."

"Dave, can't we just take a while to bask in the afterglow?" JJ hedged, smiling tremulously, wondering how this subject had become so important so quickly. Glancing around the surprisingly well-decorated room, she wondered if she could just magically turn back time, if she could devise a way to take his mind off of the current subject. But, knowing him as well as she did, she seriously doubted that was a possibility.

"Nope. I'm done basking now. I want to know what's got that adorable little crinkle in your forehead," he replied, tracing the creased line with a gentle finger, smiling at the way her eyelashes fluttered at that mere touch. "What are you worried about, Jen?"

"It's nothing, Dave," JJ shook her head, desperate to guard this newfound relationship, afraid if she said the wrong thing now, it would slip away.

"JJ, we can't start something between us based on half truths. Stop avoiding my questions and just tell me how you feel," Dave urged, cupping her cheek. Watching as JJ reverted back into silence, Dave sighed before taking a wild stab. "Is it my age, JJ? Does the age difference bother you?"

"Your age is just an arbitrary number, Dave. Besides, most days, you have the maturity level of a prepubescent boy," JJ snorted immediately, her eyes crinkling as she fought a smile at his concerns. But then, she fell silent for a beat before she allowed quietly, "It's more the difference in our levels of experience."

"Meaning?" Dave prodded, relieved that she was beginning to open up, to give him some form of insight into that hidden side of her thoughts.

"Look at us, Dave," JJ said, gesturing helplessly with one hand between his body and hers. "One of us in this bed has the reputation of a notorious skirt chaser….and it's not me."

"Ahhh," Dave breathed, his fingers tightening around hers reassuringly, knowing that this was a subject he could handle. "So you've been listening to tales of my former life, huh?"

"It's not as though I have to listen very hard. Your exploits are known far and wide, David," JJ challenged with a raised brow, her eyes wide. She added, knowingly, "And based on what I felt last night, most of what I heard is true. You are a very experienced man."

"The way I remember it, Sweetheart, you gave as good as you got," Dave chuckled, dropping his hand to her hip, sweeping his calloused finger against her delicate skin.

"Not funny," JJ huffed, pinching his arm as she watched his face lighten. "There are other rumors about you other than your stunning prowess in the bedroom that I'm far more concerned about."

"Such as?" Dave asked, schooling his face into an appropriately serious face, willing to discuss whatever she wanted.

"Your propensity to bore easily…and stray easily," JJ muttered uncomfortably, her face reddening as she dropped her eyes.

Damn it! Yes, he knew about the rumors…and she was right. Several of them WERE true. But this one….it was categorically false. But watching the flash in her eyes, he knew he was going to have to convince her of it. "You shouldn't listen to everything you hear, Jen."

"Are you denying it?" JJ asked sharply.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Which part?" Dave asked gruffly, his fingers tapping insistently against her skin, flipping the sheet.

"Don't be flip about this, Dave," JJ whispered, pursing her lips. "It matters to me. You, more than anyone, should understand how much this matters to me."

"I'm not being flip, JJ. I'm trying to figure out how to answer your question without making myself sound like the asshole I actually was in my younger days," Dave muttered, drawing in a deep breath. Knowing he couldn't turn back the clock, but still wishing he could, he knew that he had to tell her the truth, to not hide or sugarcoat. Especially if he wanted a long-term relationship with this beautiful woman…which he definitely did.

Shifting uncomfortably as the gravity of the situation hovered over her, JJ swallowed, whispering, "Just be honest, Dave."

Nodding, Dave sighed, pulling her closer, unable to let her be farther away than necessary. "There was a time a lot of years ago when I flied fast and loose. I was a self-serving hedonist. But in my defense, I was honest about it…with anyone I was with. There were a lot of women…and back then, I won't lie to you and say they weren't interchangeable. After my first marriage ended, I think I was out to prove something to myself. And I did…I proved that I could be the world's biggest asshole," he said quietly, gauging the look on her face. Somewhere between disgust and revulsion, he noticed the way her hand tightened on the sheet covering her.

"That period lasted about two years. During that time, I gave new meaning to the word hound dog. And, the rumors were true…I did bore easily. I was looking for something that I never found. By my second marriage, I'd settled down. After that ended, I was too tired and disillusioned from the divorce to think much about women. I met my third wife and married her because I was lonely. When that didn't work out, I decided that I was done with the entire female race."

Pausing, he said, hazarding a glance down at her pale face, "But the one thing I can tell you is that I'm not a cheater. Never was. When I committed to a woman, I was faithful, JJ." Flashing another look at her, he whispered, wanting to plead, to beg, to throw himself on her mercy, "I know I'm a bad risk. I know that the thought of a relationship with me would be enough to send any sane woman running. But I'm begging you not to do that, Jen."

"I…I have a son to think about, Dave," JJ whispered, staring into those fathomless dark eyes of his, her mind reeling at the transparency she was seeing, the openness he was giving her. And yet, she couldn't jump into that bottomless pool just yet. She couldn't risk drowning when she wasn't the only one she had to consider, could she?

"Do you think that I haven't thought about Henry, JJ?" Dave asked, hurt that she'd think he'd ever deliberately place that child at risk….that he could forget that precious boy's existence.

"He needs stability," JJ whispered, carefully. "Consistency. And you just admitted…" she said sadly, wanting to grab on to any hope she could, but feeling the ground shift even more as she weighed his earlier words. Feeling a chill slide down her spine, she pulled at the covers ever so slightly, needing the heat, the protection.

"I just admitted that in my distant past I was a colossal asshole. But I grew up. I haven't been that guy in a lot of years, Sweetheart. And I have no intention of letting that son of a bitch make a return." Making sure that he had her full attention, that her baby blues were trained on him, he continued, forcefully, "I'm well aware that Henry needs those things and much more. And I'm fairly certain that I haven't given you a reason to doubt that I'll be a part of his life, have I? I was involved in his life long before Will ever left the picture, wasn't I?"

"Yes," JJ admitted quietly, reaching out to trail a finger along his strong collarbone, the heat of his skin mixing with the underlying strength of his body against her simple touch. "You were. But that was different, Dave. It was transient. You were filling a role in his world in an entirely different capacity. This is so much more. If things didn't work out between us, Henry stands to lose as much as I do. Maybe more."

"Look, Jen, I thought that this part of my life had passed me by," Dave sighed, running a hand around the back of his neck as he felt the tension pooling in his spine, the honesty of the moment more than he had been expecting. Shifting against the pillow, he punched the bunched filling into place as he shifted it under those aching muscles, but found that it offered no aid.

"What part?" JJ asked curiously, her eyes watching closely.

"The part where I got an opportunity to be a father," Dave replied quietly, his eyes boring into hers as his body stilled.

Silence reigned in the sunlit room for long seconds, surrounding them both, almost weighting their bodies as heavily as the quilted comforter. Finally, JJ found her voice, whispering, "Dave, I never asked…I don't expect you to…"

Placing a finger over her lips, Dave shook his head. "I never said you expected anything, JJ. This is about how I feel about you and that baby. I'm simply trying to explain that you don't need to worry about me taking either one of you for granted. I know what a gift that child is. And I can recognize a second chance when I see it. Whether or not you decide for us to be together, I'll be there for that child."

"Being there doesn't equate to love. Just being there doesn't make you a father. It doesn't make you qualified for the job," JJ murmured as she looked away, unable to stop the sudden resurgence of thoughts, to halt the flow of emotions suddenly invading her mind.

"Is that the voice of experience I hear, JJ?" Dave asked quietly, watching as her once bright eyes clouded, the shift occurring in seconds.

"I guess so," JJ admitted hesitantly. "My own father was always around, but he was never really there. He wasn't present. Not after he and mom separated when I was in elementary school. They didn't even bother divorcing. They just led separate lives. I guess I learned early on to protect myself. To rely on me and me alone."

"That isn't the way it's supposed to be, JJ," Dave replied gently, wanting to hold her, to protect her, to huddle her underneath his body, to keep her from reliving these memories. But he had learned this woman over the past few years, and her set shoulders and darkened eyes told him that she would not appreciate such attempts. Not yet.

Shaking her head, JJ shrugged, clenching her hands against the sheet. "Mom did the best she could. She worked hard and made sure we all had the things we needed, but in the end, he destroyed her. She was so busy being bitter that she never had much energy left to focus on us. And dad…he made sure we had all the necessities. But his attention…his time…he saved those for all the sweet little things he had in and out of his life." Snapping her eyes back to his, she added, almost violently, her chest heaving, " I don't want my son to have that life, David. I don't want him to ever feel the way I did because I chose to give it a go with a self-confessed prior philanderer."

Guarding his words carefully, Rossi trailed a finger against her cheek, gratified when she didn't jerk away as he said, softly, "You said one very, very important word there though, JJ. PRIOR. That life I had was a long time ago. I understand why you feel the way you do. And honestly, I can't blame you for it. Your first priority and instinct is to protect your child. What you're neglecting to see is that I want to protect him, too."

"Yeah," JJ mumbled. "I seem to remember my father spouting those words, too, once upon a time." Drawing in a sharp breath, she bit out, "And he lied. He ruined my childhood. I won't let that happen to my son. Not ever."


	13. Chapter 13

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Okay, JJ," Dave said slowly, carefully, watching as she raised invisible self-protective shields around herself. It wasn't so much as he could hear them clicking into place as he could feel the aura of intense pain emanating from them…from her. "I know that your father hurt you, and the last thing I want is for you to paint me with the same brush. But, I'd be willing to bet that if he could go back and have a second chance…he'd do it all differently. God knows that when I look back over some of my past actions that I have regrets."

"But neither one of you can undo any of the damage you did," JJ muttered, feeling a cold feeling start to gnaw in the pit of her stomach. Seeing the hurt look in his eyes, the slight tightening of his lips, she added, pushing forward before she convinced herself to stop, "And while you haven't done any of it to me personally, the fact remains that you COULD. If I let you, you could. And more importantly, you could hurt my child. And I refuse to be like my mother. I refuse to bury my head in the sand and pretend that it will all miraculously fix itself."

"I'm not asking you to, Jen. I'm aware we have obstacles to overcome," Rossi assured her, knowing that she was wanting to see something, anything, that would give them a chance, any chance. Lacing his fingers through hers, squeezing slightly as he tried to warm her suddenly cold hand, he added, confidently, "But I'm not him. I'm not your father. I'm not going to make his mistakes. I'm not going to slip back into the man I was twenty years ago. I've got a pretty firm grasp on what I want and who I am. And I'm not going to give up on someone I love. Not when everything I've ever wanted is hovering in front of me. I'm not going anywhere, JJ. No matter how hard you push. Or shove as the case may be."

JJ heard the utter sincerity piercing his words and could see the honesty reflected in his gaze. But playing Russian Roulette with her son's happiness was never something she was going to be able to do. She had fought too long and too hard to ensure that Henry's safety and future was secure, and she couldn't risk changing that now. As much as she wanted to throw herself into this man's strong arms and allow herself to become consumed in his embrace, she was a mother first. She was the only remaining parent to a little boy that counted on her to make sure that anyone she allowed into their lives was interested in the long haul. "I need time," JJ faltered, her words coming out slowly, carefully. Her mind seemed to be reliving, replaying, the past few weeks and months, throwing the horrors back to the surface as she tried to make sense of the past and the present. "So much has happened so fast, Dave. Will hurting me and leaving and then Foyet. Haley's death…"

"I know, Jennifer," Dave said softly, staring back into her turbulent eyes. His heart seemed to tighten then, remembering the fear and anger that had flooded through him when that bastard had harmed her. Wanting to wrap her up, to hold her close, to never risk losing her like Hotch had lost Haley, he tamped down that urge as he added, calmly, "I know. I was there for it all, remember?"

"Of course, I know that," JJ said quickly, resting a hand against his bare chest, fingers sweeping against the strong muscles. She couldn't bear the thought that he might feel that she was trying to diminish how he felt. She was grateful to him in so many ways. He'd been her…no, their… strength this past month. A steady wall that she'd leaned against repeatedly, counting on him to keep her upright until she'd regained enough energy to stand alone. And he'd given his strength without being asked. And without asking anything of her in return.

"JJ, I'll be the first to say that all our lives have taken a drastic turn. Each one of us is affected by the tragedy of Haley's death. I was in that car with you. I heard her final moments just like everybody else," Rossi reminded her, his voice even although his emotions were anything but. Covering her hand with his, pressing them both against his heart, he continued, "But as horrible as it sounds, her last words brought a clarity to my thoughts that I don't think I've ever had before. I learned something about myself that afternoon."

"What?" JJ asked faintly, almost frightened to actually know the answer. The thoughts of those moments, those horrible moments when Haley lost her life to the monster intent on hurting Hotch, were still too much to comprehend, to bear. For both of them, apparently.

"I couldn't do what Aaron's doing, JJ," Rossi admitted, his words just as soft as hers. Waiting for a moment, gathering his fragile thoughts, he finally continued. "There was a time that he loved Haley more than anything on Earth. And regardless of the fact that romantically, he's moved on, he still lost a vital part of who he was. And he's still walking and talking…well, as much as Hotch ever does."

"That's what Haley wanted him to do," JJ reminded him quietly, letting herself slide slightly closer, seeking warmth from him, from his presence.

"Wanting to do it and actually succeeding are two entirely different things, Jen," Dave countered softly, dropping back against the pillow, head sliding against the cotton pillowcase as he watched her eyes, her face.

Turning for a moment as a ray of sunlight slipped through the blinds, aiming brightly into her eyes, JJ lowered her face. Hesitating, she whispered, "Dave, I'm not quite sure I…"

"I couldn't react like Aaron, JJ," Rossi continued, almost ruthlessly, needing to let this woman, the joy of his life, know exactly how he felt. " If it had been you and Henry in that house with Foyet…if some psycho had traumatized my family, I don't think I could have stayed sane. I can barely stand the thought that you aren't sure this can work between us…to KNOW that you weren't even in the world somewhere…I couldn't do it. Somewhere on this twisted path we're on, you and Henry became my life."

Swallowing hard, he added, before she could respond, "So, I don't care how long it takes for you feel sure…to be comfortable…I'll wait. No matter what, I'll wait."


	14. Chapter 14

******_Author's Note: Hey, guys! Don't forget to get your nominations in for the CMFanfic Awards! There's a link on my profile page for those of you that need it! It's a great way to let your favorite stories by recognized! Ballots are due by tomorrow!_**

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Dropping his hands to JJ's shapely hips as they stood beside the black SUV later that morning, Dave ordered softly, his dark eyes staring down into hers, "Say it again. One more time before we leave."

Rolling her eyes as she draped her arms around his shoulders, JJ rose on her tiptoes to press a gentle kiss against his lips and felt him pull her closer. Staring into his deep eyes, JJ sighed. "I promise that I'm going to give this between us an honest try. No hiding. No running." Cocking her head, she narrowed her eyes at him, the bright sunshine warming her back. "There! Happy now?"

"I'm better," he murmured, tightening his arms around her narrow waist, slipping his fingers under her blouse, skimming her soft skin. "I just wish you sounded more confident when you talk about our future together."

"Give me time, Dave," JJ replied, staring back at him with a steady gaze, her clear blue eyes open for inspection. "This is new for me, too. I was with Will for over a year and didn't confide in him the things you've learned about me in a single night. He never wanted to know, never really wanted to be a part of my life. Try to be satisfied, okay?"

"I'm satisfied, Babe. But you always knew I was a greedy bastard. I want it all with you and Henry. And one day, I'm gonna convince you of that," he promised with a growing grin, tucking a lock of hair behind her hair as a gentle breeze blew over them.

"I'm sure you will," JJ said easily, accepting the kiss he pressed against her lips readily. "But until then," she sighed when he pulled away, "try to be patient with me."

"For you, Jen, there isn't much I wouldn't do," Dave replied quietly. "You ready to go pick up Henry?" he asked, nuzzling his nose to her cheek as she stood in his arms, content to hold her for as long as she would let him.

Laughing lightly, she nodded, her eyes brightening even more as she thought of her small son. "I think we'd better. When I spoke to her earlier, she said Henry was markedly less than thrilled with her continued company. And as much as Gramma loves her grandson, he evidently decided to keep her up all night just for sport."

"Maybe the munchkin wasn't sleepy," Dave shrugged in defense of the little boy, reaching behind him for the door's latch. "He's used to having us there at night lately to play with and we don't usually get home until after seven. He was probably just off schedule. He was just looking for somebody to play with."

"Hmmm, was that your excuse last night for keeping me up until the wee hours of the morning?" JJ smirked, stepping back as he opened the door for her, her blonde hair bouncing against the slight breeze.

Helping her into the deep bucket seat of the vehicle, Dave wagged a finger underneath her nose, his gruff words belied by his growing grin. "Nuh uh. According to my recollections, you were a very eager, willing playmate in my bed. And pretty inventive, too, if I might say so. And I, for one, slept just fine after our play date."

"That's because you just had to play with all my new toys in one night," JJ said, smiling smugly, shifting as he slid the seat belt around her narrow waist, the buckle snapping into place firmly.

"Well, I will admit, I did enjoy your toys, Jen," Dave chuckled, pressing a lingering kiss to her lips, leaning in closer, a replay of the previous night flitting through his mind. Finally drawing back, he winked at her. "And I can't wait to get in your toybox again, Babe."

Slapping his arm soundly, JJ rolled her eyes, pointing sternly. "Get in the car, pervert!"

Moments later as they drove down the long gravel lane leading to the main road, Dave gave JJ a sidelong glance. "So, where am I going, Jen? Your house?"

Hesitating for a moment, JJ offered him a quick look, nervousness suddenly twinging in her stomach. "Uhmmm…I was wondering if you might want to go with me to pick Henry up. That is, if you don't have some other plans," she added quickly.

"No other plan matters when you offer time with you and Henry, Jen," Dave said softly, reaching for her hand, squeezing gently. "Even if I had them, which I don't, I'd ditch 'em in a heartbeat. I just didn't want to be presumptuous and push for something you aren't ready to do yet. My meeting your mother is a big step. And I honestly didn't think you were ready to take that one with me yet."

Sighing, JJ squeezed the hand securely holding hers, taking comfort in his strong grip, his solid words. "You're right, I guess. This is a big step for me. But I want to take it. If you're serious about us being together and having a mutual future, then it's going to involve both our families. My mom needs to get accustomed to your face. She needs to know that you're a big part of our lives." Wondering if he was suddenly less than thrilled with this turn of events, she leaned her head back against the leather headrest, bargaining quickly, "I'll cook you dinner as a reward."

"You don't need to bribe me, JJ," Dave said slowly, turning out onto the highway, his speed much slower than normal, his cargo tremendously more precious. Glancing at her, he said, "This is something I want to do."

"Good," JJ smiled, relaxing as she shifted in the comfortable seat, turning to see him better. "But, you're still staying for dinner."

"And breakfast?" he asked hopefully, eyeing her again, wriggling his eyebrows.

"If you play your cards right, Agent Rossi," JJ drawled, a soft smile gracing her lips as she stared at him.

"Then it's a done deal. I never lose at cards," Dave replied confidently, tightening his hands around her, silently adding his gratitude to God that she'd just upped the ante by adding her mother to the mix.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Pulling into the driveway of a modest ranch house, Dave cast a quick look in JJ's direction, hoping that her silence for the last few miles hadn't been indicative of sudden doubt. "There's time to change your mind, Babe. If you aren't ready for this, I can…"

"Are you sure YOU'RE the one that's not experiencing some second thoughts, Dave?" JJ asked with a half-smile, turning to face him as she clicked off her seat belt.

"Second thoughts?" Dave asked, his eyes widening in surprise, shaking his dark head. "Hell, no. Now parental jitters is another story altogether," he admitted ruefully, matching her smile.

"It'll only hurt for a second and I'll protect you," JJ grinned, her eyes crinkling as she guiltily delighted in his nervousness, the sun bouncing through the windshield and illuminating those tell-tale lines in his brow.. "Although," she drawled, "I never thought I'd see you look anxious about anything so trivial as meeting somebody's parent."

"I'm not meeting just anyone's parent, Jen," Dave said, turning to look at her as he killed the engine. "I'm meeting the mother of the woman I've fallen in love with. The much younger woman that I've fallen in love with," he added deeply, swallowing as he shot a look toward the innocent looking front door.

"I passed the age of consent several years back, David," JJ laughed, reaching over and running her fingers over his arm. "And I promise, my mother doesn't breathe fire. She's actually more liberal than I am in her outlooks."

"Honey," Dave winked, relaxing marginally as he let himself be soothed by her touch. "That wouldn't exactly be hard to do," he chuckled, reaching for her hand.

"I refuse to apologize for being conservative," JJ muttered, narrowing her eyes at him. "And as I recall, I was quite open to new ideas last night."

"Yes," Dave murmured, his eyes traveling heatedly over her body as images of their previous evening flashed in his mind, "You certainly were. And believe me when I say, I'm extremely appreciative of your effort."

"Well," JJ drawled, leaning just a bit closer. "If you can remain on your best behavior for the next half hour, I'd be willing to negotiate some new ideas for tonight as well," she bargained with a sly smile.

Leaning across the center console, Dave pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, sweeping a blonde strand off her cheek. "I'll be a choir boy, Babe."

Laughing, JJ reached for the door handle. "Let's not push our luck."

A moment later, standing on her mother's small front porch, Dave's warm hand around her waist, JJ waited for her mother to answer the door. And a moment later Anne Jareau swung it open, Henry in her arms. "Hi, Mom," JJ smiled, then grinned at her son, "And hi to you, too, little man!"

"Well, hello there," Anne smiled, looking from her daughter to the tall man beside her, questions and interest in her cornflower blue eyes. "JJ, you should have told me that you were bringing company," Anne smiled, taking a step back as she gestured them inside.

Laughing as the baby in her arms lunged toward the dark man at her daughter's side, she relinquished Henry to his seemingly capable hands. "You must be the elusive Dabe," Anne smiled easily, watching how the older man easily carried the baby. "My grandson has been speaking of you and his mama for the last sixteen hours," Anne remarked, hands falling to her hips as she offered the couple a tired grin.

"Mom, this is David Rossi," JJ smiled, stepping into the small foyer of the house she had grown up in. "Dave, Anne Jareau," JJ said, nodding toward her mother as she introduced them.

"Mrs. Jareau," Dave said pleasantly. Winking down at the baby in his arms as Henry happily tugged at his beard, he gently eased the boy's grabby fingers away from his face. "I'd offer you my hand, but…" Dave apologized, meeting the gaze of a woman that could very well pass for JJ's twin.

"Believe me, I quite understand. I've been battling his octopus fingers all night," Anne said, waving a hand dismissively. "Please," she murmured, leading the way into the small comfortable living room, "Come in and have a seat. I'll just finish gathering Henry's things together. I know you both would probably like to get home, Mr. Rossi."

"Dave, please, Mrs. Jareau. And we're not in any hurry. Please take your time," Dave soothed, gracefully dropping to the well-used sofa, lifting Henry above his head as the baby giggled.

Looking at the older man sitting in her living room, Anne smiled faintly as she watched her grandson interact with the man holding him, the baby obviously overjoyed at the attention. "Then please call me Anne, Dave." Glancing at JJ, she winked, tilting her head toward the hallway. "Why don't you come help me, JJ? Give the men time to bond and all that," she smiled, nodding toward Dave and her grandson.

Looking questioningly at Dave, JJ saw his slight nod. Cuddling the wriggling baby closer, he said, encouraging, "We're fine here, honey. Go visit with your mom."

Dropping a gentle hand on Henry's head, she bent to kiss his soft neck, smiling as he squirmed at the touch. "We won't be long. I didn't bring that much over."

"Take your time," Dave shrugged, shifting Henry in his lap. Barely containing his grin, he teased, "I promise, neither one of us will make a break for it."

Following her mother out of the room a second later, JJ only smiled as she turned to face her with a steady gaze in the small spare bedroom that she and Henry normally inhabited when they visited.

"So, JJ," Anne said, pushing the wooden door closed, "is he the man that you've spent the last month trying to keep off my radar?"

Smiling sheepishly, JJ slowly picked up Henry's sleeper from the bed, folding it. "Was I that obvious, Mom?" JJ asked, casting a tentative glance in her mom's direction.

"In a word, yes," Anne nodded, gathering stuffed animals from around the room, dropping them in Henry's carry-on bag. "That," she said, raising eyes the identical color to her daughters, "and your son ratted you out. He chatted virtually non-stop about somebody named "Dabe". Your old mama put the pieces together for herself."

"Mama, nothing happened between us until after Will was gone," JJ quickly explained, her hands twisting the soft fabric of the baby clothes. "I didn't betray him."

"I didn't think you did," Anne shrugged, reaching for the clean diapers stacked on the chest. Nailing her daughter with a penetrating stare, Anne asked, "The most important thing to me in the world, JJ, is your happiness. Yours and Henry's. That's all I want to know. Are you happy?"

"For the first time since I got pregnant with Henry, Mom," JJ admitted, nodding slowly as she dropped the last piece of clothing into the bag, her smile genuine as she imagined the change in her life.

"I knew that Bayou Boy was wrong for you. He spent so much time trying to change you into something you were never going to be. Anybody that you have to change yourself that much for, isn't your soul mate," Anne sighed, her words quiet in the still room. "In five minutes, I could tell you were more comfortable with this man," she remarked, nodding at the closed door, "than you ever were with Will."

"He lets me just be me, Mom. Warts and all," JJ shrugged, leaning against the wall as she confided in her mother. Surrounded by her childhood items, the past meeting the present, JJ wondered how to explain this…this joy that she felt.

"That's the way it's supposed to be," Anne nodded, almost wistfully. "But just be careful, honey," the mother in her cautioned quickly, her eyes clouding for a second as she tried to protect her daughter.

"We're taking it slow, Mom. I learned a long time ago to protect my family. I've made it clear to him that Henry's my priority," JJ replied watching her mother's face for signs of disapproval.

"Based on what I saw out there and Henry's response to him, your Dave seems to be making my grandson a priority as well," Anne smiled in tacit approval, her arthritis-bent hand reaching out to smooth JJ's cheek. "You might have gotten lucky, JJ. But I'm proud of you all the same. Maybe the mistakes I made served a purpose. You're not making them. You've got a good head on your shoulders, honey. And I'm glad you're being careful. Just take care that you don't actually turn your back on the real thing because you're afraid to believe in someone either."

"I won't, Mom," JJ whispered, pressing her hand over her mother's. "Besides," she murmured, looking fondly toward the door, "I don't think he'd let me."


	16. Chapter 16

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Walking back into the kitchen of Jennifer Jareau's townhouse, Dave grinned as he placed the empty baby bottle on the kitchen island. "Little man is out like a light," Dave chuckled, dropping to one of the two wooden stools in front of the island as JJ chopped vegetables. "He sucked that sucker down in record time and dropped off about thirty seconds later."

"That couldn't have anything to do with the fact that you two have played ever since we got back from my mom's, now could it?" JJ teased, her eyes crinkling as she remembered her son's laughter from earlier. They had easily found out that Henry enjoyed being roamed around the living room like an airplane, and David Rossi apparently made a great air traffic controller.

"Hey, I missed him," Dave shrugged easily, rolling up his sleeves as he reached for a carrot from the side dish. "As much as I enjoyed our time together last night, and believe me, I did," he grinned, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively, chomping on the crunchy veggie, "I'm man enough to admit that it felt like something important was missing. And he's now sleeping peacefully in his crib."

Smiling gently as she scooped the diced peppers and onions into a frying pan, JJ murmured, thoughtfully, "You know, not many men would be brave enough to take on a woman and her baby, David."

"I'm not most men, Jen. And you are far from being just any woman," Dave murmured, slipping behind her and pressing a kiss against the pulse in her neck, smiling as he felt her body soften against his.

Giggling as she felt him rain kisses along the slope of her neck and his hands traveled over her body, JJ attempted to focus on the vegetables currently sautéing in front of her. Turning her head slightly to press a kiss to his whiskered cheek, she chastised gently, "If you keep distracting me, I'm never gonna get our meal ready."

"That's where you're wrong, Babe," Dave whispered against her ear, his breath fanning against her sensitive skin. "I've got the only meal I care about eating right here in my arms," he breathed, nipping her earlobe.

Smiling as she felt the evidence of his honest words nudge her back, JJ shook her head. "Well, if you'd like to continue those nighttime adventures from last night this evening, I'm going to need sustenance."

"Then by all means, cook faster," Dave growled, tightening his arms around her waist as he inhaled her unique scent, her silky blonde hair sliding seductively against his cheek.

"You are incorrigible," JJ laughed, taking the pan away from the heat as her cell phone rang on the counter. Stepping out of his arms, she reached for it, swatting away his roaming fingers as she pointed his attention toward the remaining vegetables. Answering quickly as she smiled at Dave, JJ greeted, "Agent Jareau."

"Well, well, well!" Penelope Garcia's bright voice chirped. "You finally decided to answer your phone. Just ignore the fifty-seven voice mails from me. It's not like I've been sitting over here on pins and needles or anything, just waiting for you to call," the enthusiastic tech teased, channeling her Jewish great-grandmother with great glee

"Garcia," JJ sighed with a roll of her blue eyes, glancing at Rossi as she slipped across the kitchen. "Sorry, I must have had iffy reception for awhile this afternoon. My mom's house is in that zone where if a cloud sits over the house, it's hit and miss on the phone calls."

"Uh huh," Garcia snorted through the cell line. "It wouldn't have had anything to do with our legendary profiler, now would it? And maybe a little clandestine trip out of town?" Laughing, she added, knowingly, "And before you protest, I talked to your mom this morning, JJ. I know you didn't stay there last night. So spill it."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Garcia," JJ shrugged, blushing as she turned away from Dave, moving to stare out the plate glass window into her small backyard. As much as she loved her best friend like a sister, Penelope Garcia couldn't keep a secret to save her life. And this…this whatever she'd found with the man in her kitchen…it wasn't something she was ready to share with the world yet…let alone their close knit unit.

"Sure you don't, Peaches. He's there, isn't he?" Penelope chuckled.

"Of course not," JJ lied smoothly, clenching her fingers around the small phone. "We're friends, Pen."

"Yeah, maybe friends with benefits," Garcia cackled happily. "But for what it's worth, I'm happy for you."

"Garcia, you've got it wrong," JJ sighed heavily, wondering if she could pull one over on her ebullient friend. Deciding that avoidance might be her only hope, she said, quickly, "Listen, we'll talk tomorrow, okay?" Turning back toward the kitchen, she headed toward the cabinets as she threw as distracted smile toward the man currently watching her closely.

"Sure, sure. I'll see you tomorrow," Pen laughed, adding quickly, "And I'll have plenty of time tonight to think of many more questions!"

"Goodbye, Garcia," JJ sighed, disconnecting the phone as she pulled two plates from the cupboard. Dropping her phone back to the counter, she smiled over her shoulder, trying to pull her thoughts back to the present. "If you'll grab the wine and glasses, I'll fix us a plate and bring it to the dining room."

Nodding, Dave was silent as he gathered the stemmed glasses and snagged the bottle of wine from the island. But his mind wasn't necessarily on the coming dinner any more. Walking mutely to the dining room, he couldn't help but wonder why JJ would lie to anyone, let alone her best friend, about them, automatically filling their glasses with the Merlot they'd picked up on the way home. Stomach clenching, he dropped into a seat at the table as JJ slid a steaming dish in front of him, the stir fry chicken that had seemed so appetizing mere minutes ago now nauseating him.

Taking her place beside him, JJ glanced at his set face. Noting the tense lines around his mouth and the obvious absence of his former jovial attitude, she frowned. "Dave? Something wrong?" she asked, spearing a piece of chicken with her fork as she reached for the small spinach and veggie salad.

Picking up his wine glass, Dave took a slow sip of the dark red liquid, allowing it to slide down his throat as he considered how to answer her question. "You tell me, Babe," he replied softly, dropping his glass back to the table without a sound, his dark eyes trained on her.

Furrowing her brows as she studied his stone set face, JJ shook her head, her brow furrowing as she asked, carefully, "Uhmm, what happened between the kitchen and the time you sat down in here? You were happy a few minutes ago. Now, you're so distant. Have I done something?"

"You lied to Garcia," Dave replied bluntly, the words coming out with staccato force. "About us. How exactly am I supposed to see that, Jen? You ashamed to be with me?"

"What?" JJ gaped, her eyes widening in complete shock as she realized what he was saying. Shaking her head quickly, JJ quickly added, defensively, "Of course not!"

"Then why lie, JJ?" Dave asked darkly, raising an eyebrow as he wrapped his fingers around the firm stem of his wineglass.

"Because I'm not ready to share it yet," JJ retorted, her jaw clenching as she dropped her fork to her plate. "Is that a crime?"

Shaking his head, he replied, heavily, "No. But you hate lies. Of any kind. So, I'm sorry, but it begs the question, why? If you aren't ashamed of us then what is it?"

"You've always known that I was a private person, Dave," JJ hedged, dropping her eyes for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts. Glancing back up at him, she shrugged as she whispered, "What's between us…can't it just stay between us…for us…just for a little while. Without all the opinions and advice of our well-meaning but highly annoying colleagues weighing in?"

Cocking his head, his eyes sketched the earnest face staring back at him, measuring her words carefully. "You're sure that's all it is?" he asked quietly, his voice still loud in the empty room, his eyes demanding the truth. The thoughts of losing what he had just found, of losing this amazing woman and her equally mesmerizing son, felt like a fist had slammed into his solar plexus, knocking the very breath out of him.

"That's ALL it is," JJ insisted honestly, her eyes begging him to believe her. Reaching out tentative fingers, she wrapped them around his, tightening against his solid grip as she whispered, "I promise, Dave."

Finally nodding, Dave leaned forward to kiss her gently, feeling her sigh against his lips. Pulling away slowly, he nodded again, "As long as you're sure that's ALL it is, I'll agree to it. For awhile."

"Just until I get accustomed to it, Dave," JJ whispered, smiling in relief.

"Get used to it fast, Babe. I won't be your dirty little secret forever," he warned, stroking a gentle finger over her cheek, trailing down to cup her face as he drew her in for another kiss.

"Isn't that my line," JJ grinned, leaning into his touch as she met his penetrating eyes.

"You'll never be something I want to keep a secret, Jen. Especially not when I waited this long to be with you," he replied softly, resting a hand against her cheek.

"Thank you," JJ whispered, leaning in to kiss him once more, holding tightly to his fingers as she felt her heart lighten for a moment. This man…he was the real thing, she thought gratefully. And hopefully, the future was looking brighter than the past.

For all three of them.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter 17**

Smiling as she tucked a blowing strand of hair behind her ear, JJ slid her sunglasses into place as she said, laughing, "I think my son's determined to make you his personal pony, Dave." From the moment they had left Dave's comfortable home and set out across the pasture, Henry had clamored for Dave to carry him, no longer content with his mother's arms.

Holding tight to the little boy current sitting on his shoulders, Rossi grinned as he felt little hands pull sharply on his ears. "He's happy, babe. Can't you tell?" As far as he was concerned, whatever the baby that he had grown to love wanted was perfectly fine with him. Every child deserved a happy childhood, and he was bound and determined to ensure that Henry Jareau received exactly that.

Listening as the baby babbled and chortled in his very own language, bouncing against those strong shoulders, she nodded as she shifted the picnic basket against her fingers. "He's always happy when you're around. I guess that should tell us something, shouldn't it?" Actually, she thought to herself, her son had been more than just happy. For the past three months, ever since she and Dave had decided to attempt a long-term relationship, Henry had reveled in the attention that both of them bestowed on him, extremely content to be the center of attention in their own special world. And JJ had to admit that Dave had been intentional in including Henry in everything they did. Sometimes, she wasn't sure who her son loved more, her or this amazing man beside her.

Pressing one hand tightly against Henry's back as the boy happily grabbed handfuls of black hair, Rossi slid his free arm around JJ's shoulders, pulling her closer, jarring her out of her deep thoughts. "It tells me that we're meant to be together, honey. And obviously, it says that Henry is an excellent judge of character."

"Oh, you think so?" JJ teased, lightly pinching Dave's side before spreading the blanket she carried under her arm across the green grass below an oak tree. She loved days like today. Bright and sunny, Dave's property at Little Creek was the perfect location to spend a lazy Saturday afternoon. Secluded yet open and airy, it offered them privacy while giving plenty of room and multiple opportunities for Henry's exploring hands.

"I know so," Dave offered with a pointed look at the blonde woman on the ground. "And I think," he drawled, dropping to his knees easily and lifting a chuckling Henry off his shoulders into the center of the blanket, "that after three months of our clandestine relationship that YOU know it, too."

"Dave-," JJ groaned, knowing that he was about to start the ongoing discussion they'd been having for the past month. Reaching for Henry's hands as the little boy made a dive for a passing butterfly, she tried to focus on her son, gathering her thoughts in the process.

"Don't Dave me in that tone, JJ," Dave admonished gently, reaching into the picnic basket for Henry's juice bottle. Smiling at the baby boy as he greedily lurched for the sugary treat, Dave said quietly, "I think I've let you tap dance around me long enough, don't you?"

"I haven't been tap dancing," JJ retorted, reaching for the wicker basket, busying her fingers with pulling out their makeshift meal. Smiling tightly, she added as she popped open a container of grapes, "And I don't know why you want to ruin a perfectly beautiful afternoon by starting an argument."

"I'm not trying to start an argument, Jen," Dave replied, stretching out beside Henry as the baby collapsed on his back, busily sucking at the apple juice in his bottle. Resting a soft hand on the little boy's round belly, Dave's steady gaze found JJ's face. "I'm trying to understand why you keep running from what we have together."

"How can I be running?" JJ asked, pulling out the wine and popping the cork, the sound loud in the quiet meadow. "I'm sitting right here in front of you."

Glancing at a rapidly stilling Henry, Dave watched the boy's lids grow heavier in the afternoon sunshine, his tiny body curling slightly as he started to doze. Deciding to remain silent until the little munchkin dropped off to sleep, Dave simply shook his head, reaching for the wine glass JJ extended toward him. "We'll continue this after our boy is asleep," he murmured, nodding toward the drowsy blonde-haired imp beside him.

Staring at the boy as JJ pulled out various containers, Dave couldn't help the smile playing on his lips. Henry Jareau might be Jennifer's son, but he was quickly picking up many of Dave's mannerisms. And why wouldn't he? For the last quarter of a year, it had been him helping JJ raise the small boy. From baths to bedtime stories, he'd done it all and been there every step of the way. Watching as Henry tugged at his ear, Dave grinned. Now THAT was patently a Rossi trait. It's what he did when he was tired and the little man on the blanket had picked up on it.

Waiting until Henry's eyes had finally drifted shut, Dave waited a full five minutes before speaking. Lifting his eyes, he watched JJ take a sip of wine as she stared out over the pond, her thoughts seemingly far away. Slowly moving from Henry's side, Dave crawled behind her, pulling her small body back against his chest. "You really think I'm trying to pick a fight with you, Jen?" he whispered against her ear, his hands wrapping around her narrow waist.

Relaxing against the strong body behind her as he slid his warm hand underneath her simple tunic and stroked the bare skin of her belly, she shook her head. "No," she mumbled guiltily, arching slightly against his knowing touch. "I know you aren't and I know I'm not being fair."

"Tell me what the problem is then, Jen. Whatever it is, I'll fix it. We'll find a solution," Dave said carefully, relieved as she leaned back against him, trusting him to hold her.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter 18**

"I don't know what the problem is. You know I love you. And we're so happy right now. All three of us," she murmured, dropping her head against his shoulder, turning slightly to catch his eyes.

"And you think telling people will change that?" he asked, his brows furrowed in confusion as he tried to follow her line of reasoning.

"Not exactly. It's just that this feels right…the three of us together. I don't want to screw up a good thing. Once this gets out at the Bureau, we both know that the rumors are bound to start," JJ worried, glancing over to check on her son, her eyes skimming over his tiny sleeping body.

"What rumors, babe? We're both single, unattached people. Nothing happened between us until Will left. There's nothing for people to say," Dave soothed, pressing his palm against the flat planes of her stomach.

"They're going to say that I'm using you to get ahead. They'll say that I'm after your money. They'll start taking bets on how long your newest flavor is going to last. They'll…" JJ replied, trying to put her concerns into words, her agitation building with every syllable.

Squeezing her gently, Dave forestalled her words. "Hey!" he chastised softly, pulling her closer into the cradle of his legs. "The only thing that matters is that you and I know differently. WE know each one of those things is categorically false. To hell with the kind of people that would waste their breath on that kind of bullshit," he growled against her ear, nipping gently at the delicate lobe. "You know that I love you. You know I'd give my last breath for that baby sleeping over there. And you know that I'll do whatever it takes to keep both of you safe. Physically and emotionally. Fuck the rest of the world, Jen. My world is right here surrounding me."

"You make it sound so easy," JJ sighed, resting her head against his shoulder. If she could borrow some of his confidence, perhaps she could believe that their world could survive this relationship.

"Because as far as I'm concerned, it is that damned easy," Dave asserted firmly, sweeping a strand of hair out of her face as he pressed a soft kiss against her neck. "I want to be able to take you and Henry into a restaurant without you worrying who's watching us or who we'll run into. I want us to be able to drive into work together instead of taking two separate cars from the same house. When the phone rings in the middle of the night, I want to be able to answer it without you worrying who'll be on the other end. I'm not ashamed of anything I've done or am doing. We haven't done a thing wrong, honey. We fell in love. Sue us."

"You're oversimplifying things," JJ said with a small smile, snuggling closer as a light gust of wind ruffled the picnic blanket. Reaching over, she tucked an edge of the blanket over her sleeping son, content when he barely moved, completely sound asleep.

"No. I'm not. I'm bluntly telling you that this has now moved into being stupid," Dave replied determinedly, tucking her hand in his. "I was willing to give you time, Jen. I promised it to you and I gave it to you. Because I wanted you to see that I was serious. I wanted you to believe in me...in us."

"I do believe in us. I just don't think the rest of the world will," JJ moaned, her tone filled with apprehension and just a bit of longing. These stolen moments together…she wanted them all the time, just like he did. She wanted to stand on top of the FBI building and yell with abandon that she was in love with David Rossi. But could she risk her future for that privilege?

"I said it once, Babe, and I'll say it again…fuck the rest of the world. Do YOU want to hide what we have together?" Dave asked, praying with every passing moment that she wouldn't.

"Of course not," JJ shook her head immediately, not denying the truth.

"Neither do I, honey," Dave said softly, pressing a kiss to her ear, trailing a light path to her supple shoulder. "I want people to know you're mine. That Henry's mine. I want those idiots at the Bureau that undress you with their eyes to know that I'm the guy climbing in bed with you at night. That it's my name you're screaming out at night. I want those fools down in Henry's daycare to know that I'm the man that changes his diapers at home. And that when he's having a bad day down there that I'm perfectly able to calm him as well as you do," he muttered, recalling that day last week when he'd nearly had to pull his gun to get to his crying baby when he'd popped in at lunch to check on him.

"I raised hell about that one," JJ replied softly, closing her eyes as she remembered Dave's flushed angry face when she'd stood in his office that afternoon as he'd recounted his morning. If there was one thing she knew with absolute certainty, it was that David Rossi hated her baby's tears with a shocking virulence. He'd do anything to make her child happy…even face off with prune-faced daycare directors intent on sticking to the letter of the law instead of the meeting the needs of her child.

"I know you did, sweetheart," Dave murmured, brushing a soft hand through her silky hair. "But I want it to be a widely known fact that it's ME they call when our boy is having a bad day. Not Garcia. Not Reid. ME. He's my-," Dave growled vehemently, breaking off abruptly as he realized what he'd been about to say.

Turning in his arms, JJ lifted surprised eyes to his and caught her breath at the possessive fires she saw burning in his gaze. "Henry's your what, Dave?" JJ asked softly.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Author's Note: Give us a shout, dear readers! Let us know what you think! Thanks for reading!!_**

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Nineteen**

"You know how I feel about the baby, Jen," Dave muttered uncomfortably as his eyes moved to the baby slumbering to his left. He watched as the tiny boy shifted in his sleep, his chubby hands clutching at the edge of the blanket as his legs tucked up to his tummy.

"I know how I hope you feel," JJ whispered, following his gaze as she smiled at her sleeping son. "But you've never actually articulated how you thought of him," JJ reminded him, turning back to face the man she was falling in love with.

"Boy, when you go, you go for broke, don't you, Bella?" Dave asked with a rueful chuckle, sweeping a stray strand of hair off her cheek. "You know I love him. He couldn't be any more my son if we'd made him together. That's why I get a bit nasty when idiots try to prevent me from getting to him. You're damn lucky I didn't end up body slamming that little twit at the front desk of the daycare."

"I heard him call you da-da this morning, you know," JJ said softly, resting her head against Dave's solid chest, the slight thump of his heartbeat comforting her more than she realized.

"I wondered if you noticed that," Dave replied quietly, slipping a large hand underneath her hair to massage her neck, smiling as she arched against his touch.

"What I noticed more was that you didn't correct him," JJ whispered, closing her eyes, relaxing under his deft ministrations. "Then I noticed the way your face glowed."

"Any father is gonna be happy when their baby calls them daddy, Jen. What would you have rathered I do…chastise an innocent kid for calling the only man that's ever been willing to lay down their life for him for calling him daddy?" Dave asked, struggling to keep his voice low and even.

"Of course not," JJ sighed, frowning as she felt Dave's arms tense around her. Sliding her fingers against his, she laced their hands together as she added, her voice soft, "I was more worried that you minded, Dave. Personally, I was thrilled."

"Minded?" Dave asked incredulously, looking down into her beautiful face. "Are you insane? Why would you think that I would…no, don't answer that. Whatever you say would probably only piss me off."

"Probably," JJ agreed with a small smile. Glancing up at him, JJ whispered, "You really want to be his daddy, don't you?"

"Correction, Jen, I'm ALREADY his daddy. He and I are just waiting for you to realize it, too…preferably before he calls me that in public and rats us out," Dave grinned, squeezing her gently as he shifted her against him, tightening his grip around her thin body. "We might as well make it public, JJ. Our little boy is eventually going to do it for us anyway. I've already gained parental approval from your mother."

"Yes, she does tend to think that you walk on water," JJ sighed, remembering her mother's recent phone call where she had spent a whole hour defending her reasons for not immediately marrying this man that her mother described as the best thing that had happened to her daughter and grandson. "But, Dave, there are other obstacles that we have to consider."

"Such as?" he rumbled, holding her against him as he mentally prepared to combat anything she threw his way. And he would. Now that he had JJ and Henry in his life, nothing on earth could convince him that this wasn't meant to be. He'd been patient, but he had to admit, it was running thin at this point.

"How about our careers, for one thing?" JJ murmured, staring at the serene waters of the pond ahead, trying to voice her thoughts in a manner that would be constructive for both of them. "I've worked really hard to get as far as I have, David. I don't want it to be compromised now…not when the team is already in such a tenuous position."

"JJ, I can smooth out any wrinkles our relationship might create at the Bureau. You're forgetting, I've been around a hell of a long time. A lot of people owe me favors that I'm fully prepared to cash in now. Pissing off the well known author won't be on anybody's list of things to do. As far as I'm concerned, the important pieces are in place. We know we love each other and we know we love that child over there," he said with a nod toward Henry. "That makes us a family. And I promise you, I don't let anything hurt my family."

"You're determined, aren't you?" JJ asked, turning in his arms to look up into his set face.

"You have no idea," Dave drawled.

"And any argument I throw out, you're just gonna bat right back at me, aren't you?" JJ asked with a small smile, feeling her heart lighten by the second as she let herself be drawn into his deep gaze. As much as she wanted to protest, to declare the negatives of the situation, she couldn't dwell there anymore. She was being offered a chance for a beautiful future with the man she loved…with the man that loved her son as much as she did.

"Pretty much," Dave agreed with a slight nod, feeling a weight start to lift from his shoulders.

"So, what you're saying is that I might as well get on board with this," JJ grinned, pressing her palm against his chest, her fingers bunching in his soft shirt.

"Resistance is futile," Dave chuckled, brushing a light kiss against her parted lips.

"Mmmm," JJ hummed, enjoying the warm weight of his lips against hers as she returned his kiss. "I'm beginning to see that."

"Just give in, JJ. You know you want to," Dave urged, dropping his mouth to the smooth arc of her neck, slowly nibbling a path to the shell of her ear.

"I do want to," JJ sighed, dropping her head against his shoulder as his lips teased the lobe of her ear. "Just promise me a few things. I need some guarantees before I can risk my future and my son's future."

"Whatever you want, I can make it happen," Dave replied immediately, meeting her gaze head on.

"Don't promise me something you can't follow through on, Dave," JJ replied just as quickly, pressing her hand to his chest. "If we do this, you have to promise never to lie to me. If you ever get ready to end things…"

"That's not gonna happen," Dave interrupted with a growl, his gaze darkening.

"Let me finish, Dave," JJ said calmly, keeping her emotions in check as she realized that she was on the verge of making a life change that would be revolutionary for her and her son. "If you want out, you have to tell me the truth and not just walk away. It won't be fair to me or Henry otherwise."

"I can promise you that that will never happen. I'll always tell you the truth, Bella," Dave assured her quietly, pressing a soft finger to her cheek.

Nodding once, JJ stared up into his dark eyes, measuring the sincerity of his words as she found herself falling deeper in love with him. "All right, Dave, we'll try it your way," she conceded with a soft sigh.

"Exactly the words I've been waiting to hear," Dave whispered against her ear, tucking her closer as he imagined their future together. The past few months had defined hell on earth for their team and their friends, and he was certain that he and Jennifer would make a better future.

For them and for their son.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Twenty**

Six months later, Dave dropped his pounding head into his hands. Closing his eyes, he silently willed the blinding pain to ebb, knowing that in less than five minutes JJ would arrive home with the boy that happily called him daddy. Smiling faintly at the thought of his blonde haired little cherub, Dave sighed, the mere release of breath causing the pain to spike for a moment. But Henry Jareau had very quickly become the light of his life…and his mother, the center of his universe.

Grunting as he attempted to rise from behind his desk, he reached a hand down to steady himself against the wood as a wave of dizziness assaulted him. Swallowing against the bile rising in his throat, he told himself it was a simple migraine. Nothing to worry about. He'd had them before. But a distant part of him knew that he'd never experienced a pain like this before.

And never so closely together.

The headaches were coming daily now. Even when the pounding stopped, there was residual ache now, always hovering on the edges of his consciousness, taunting him, reminding him that it was just around the corner.

But so far, he'd managed to conceal their severity from the woman that shared his bed, his home and his life with him. And if he was a very lucky man, he'd be able to continue his charade for a while longer. The last thing he wanted was to dull the radiant light he saw reflected in her eyes these days. He'd spent long enough watching them darkened in pain.

Forcing his eyes open as he distantly heard the squeals of his happy one year old, he winced as he tried to move again, stumbling over his own feet. Catching himself again, he eased back into the leather chair behind his desk as his vision dimmed, the edges of his world fading to black.

Fuck! This couldn't be happening now. He'd promised his son a walk to the stables and a ride on his favorite pony. He could deal with his own pain…but never Henry's disappointment. And he had made it a priority to never lie to his son or his son's mother, accidentally or intentionally.

Watching as his partially ajar study door was pushed wide open, Dave forced a smile as he watched Henry's sturdy little legs carry him across the carpeted floor.

"Da-da, Da-da!" the small toddler yelled, coming to an abrupt stop at Dave's chair. Thrusting his arms in the air, he ordered, a serious look on his cherub face, "Uppie, Da-da!"

Chuckling despite the pain, Dave reached for the two and a half foot tyrant that he happily claimed as his. Grimacing at the amount of pain that small movement cost him, he swallowed rapidly before whispering, "How's my boy?" Smiling weakly as the active child pulled at his whiskers, Dave gently surrounded the boy's hand with his, easing his inquisitive fingers away from his face. "Where's mama, Little Man?" he asked quietly, attempting to forestall the worst of the pain.

"Mama's here," JJ called brightly from the doorway, smiling as she walked into the darkened den. "Saving on electricity, Dave?" she laughed, reaching for the light switch on the wall.

Groaning softly as the comfortable, formerly dark room was bathed in soft light, Dave threw one hand over his eyes as another wave of nausea sailed over him. Desperately trying to hold onto the squirming child in his arms and shield his eyes, he groaned softly. "Honey, please, shut that off," Dave ordered quietly, the sound of his own voice sending a jolt of pain through his head. "And take the baby. Please," he asked softly, dropping the hand shielding his eyes to clench the edge of his desk tightly as sharp pain reverberated inside his skull. Holding onto the squiggling boy tightly with one hand, he only prayed JJ would move fast.

Quickly hitting the lights as she saw his face tightened into a grimace, his features contorted worse than she had ever seen, JJ quickly crossed the room to relieve Dave of their little boy. "Dave?"

Relieved that Henry was safe again, Dave tried to draw in a deep breath, only to have the pain spike. Cupping a hand to his forehead, he whispered, "I'm fine, babe. Just another headache. It'll pass in a few minutes."

"Another one?" JJ murmured, passing a gentle hand over his sweating neck. Adjusting Henry in her arms, she softly offered, "Why don't you go upstairs and lie down? I'll give Henry his dinner and come up and rub your back in a few minutes."

Shaking his head at her suggestion, Dave caught his breath as lights danced behind his closed lids. "Can't. Supposed to take Henry down to the stable. I promised," he replied gruffly, avoiding moving any muscle in his neck, having made that mistake already.

"Dave, I'm not entirely sure you're able to put one foot in front of the other right now," JJ worried, narrowing her gaze at the man she had grown to love more than her own life. Jiggling Henry on her hip, his little fingers wrapped firmly around her necklace, she added, forcing a smile, "We can do that tomorrow. Go rest."

Pulling his hand away from his head, Dave smiled at her. "Maybe a few minutes lying down would help," he nodded, barely moving. "Wake me up before you put him down, okay?" he requested, rising slowly, keeping one hand braced on the desk until he was sure his legs would support him.

Nodding wordlessly, JJ sketched his face with concerned eyes. Something wasn't right. It hadn't been right for a few weeks now. Dave had grown oddly quiet in the past few days. Not angry exactly…more like distant. "I will," she whispered softly as he bent his head to brush a chaste kiss against her lips, barely touching her. Watching as he slowly trudged upstairs, she bit her lip. Whatever the problem was, he was determined to remain silent about it.

"Da-da?" Henry yelped, pointing at Dave's retreating back.

"Da-da's sick, baby. He'll play later," JJ replied with a reassuring smile down at her son. Bouncing him in her arms, she turned her eyes back to the now empty staircase. Biting her lip, she made a quick decision that perhaps it was time that she and the man she loved had a night to themselves to talk…to reconnect. Always a demonstrative lover, recently Dave's attention in even their bedroom had wavered. It seemed his eyes were closed before his head ever touched the pillow most nights, which was a strange event in their joined world.

Taking a deep breath as she walked into their sunny kitchen, JJ popped Henry into his high chair, pushing his toys and crackers over automatically. Mindlessly preparing his dinner, his baby chatters in the background, she decided to take the bull by the horns. Grabbing the phone from its perch on the counter, she quickly arranged for Henry to have a sleepover at his Gramma's for the coming Friday.

Perhaps with their son gone, they'd be able to devote some time to each other…and hopefully solve whatever problem had recently clouded their happy lives.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Walking outside into the bright sunshine on what was supposed to be a normal Friday morning, Dave blindly made his way to the wooden bench conveniently located just outside the medical complex's doors. Silently thanking the unknown person that had deemed it necessary to place a sitting area right outside the doctor's office, Dave wondered if that guy had anticipated the need of shocked patients everywhere.

And shocked was definitely the word that described him right then.

It was supposed to have been a fucking migraine, he thought angrily. When he'd shown up here Wednesday, he'd expected to receive whatever the newest miracle drug was in migraine medication, and be on his way. Instead, he'd spent his afternoon in the labyrinth of a hospital undergoing every medical test known to man. Hell, he was pretty sure he'd managed to buy whatever nameless radiologist that had been on call a new car with the amount of tests that department had performed on his head. CT scans, MRIs, EEGs…they'd done the gamut, in addition to a few tests he'd never even heard of.

And he'd thought they'd been doing it all to confirm a simple migraine headache, hesitant to give an unconfirmed diagnosis in this lawsuit driven world.

Fuck!

He'd stopped hearing much after the impersonal neurologist had delivered the crippling blow.

A fucking brain tumor.

Vaguely, he remembered hearing words like meningioma and probably benign, but in a small percentage of patients… malignant and fatal. He knew he'd agreed to a craniotomy on Monday. His doctor had been hesitant to wait considering how crippling his symptoms had become in a relatively short period of time.

Christ! Was this suddenly really his life? How had he made the metamorphosis from happy father in a committed relationship to sick guy with a potentially fatal brain tumor. How?!

Oh God, he thought suddenly, the thoughts of being a father sinking through his befuddled mind. Henry. How could he be a father to Henry when he could barely pick him up now?

And Jennifer. His Jennifer. All sunshine and light, beauty and grace rolled into one amazing package. She had spent these last few days pampering him, trying to help him, but he didn't know what to tell her was wrong. Well, that had changed now, hadn't it? The worst had come, the fucking nightmare had become their new reality.

No, he thought suddenly, frowning down at the worn concrete sidewalk. It was his reality, but he couldn't let that beautiful woman and amazing boy be drawn into the swirling vortex that was drawing him deeper and deeper into the pits of this hell on earth.

He couldn't let her suffer along with him. No, he WOULDN'T let her suffer. Not while he could still make the choice. As long as he had the ability to protect her, he would.

His dark thoughts growing darker by the second, he winced as a ray of sunshine hit his eyes, triggering another wave of pain in his already pain-ridden head. Pressing the palm of his hand to his forehead as he turned away from the bright light, he tried to remember what he had been thinking. A picture of a concerned Jennifer flew back into his mind's eye, and he winced again as he shook his head. He couldn't allow that heavy, worried look to remain on her face any more. He couldn't burden her with the dimness of his future, the unknown circumstances, the possibilities that he would encumber her with his sickness.

She deserved far better, far more than he could offer her right now. Far more than he could offer her in the coming future. Maybe far more than he could ever offer her, considering he couldn't guarantee he'd be alive this time next year.

But, he thought darkly, she wouldn't go willingly, especially if she had any inkling of the truth. Ignoring the tugs at his heart as he imagined his future without her, without his sun, he steeled his willpower, telling himself that this was the best for all of them. It was too late for him. The capricious fates had already doomed him, slamming him with a disease that would haunt him for the rest of his life. Even if he was treated and recovered, he would always have this sword hanging over his head, literally and figuratively, damning him.

But there was still time to save her, to save his son. And he was the only person that would make that happen. As far as he was concerned, he would be the only person, outside of his doctor, that knew the truth. He was a master profiler, which meant that he also knew how to hide the truth from others when necessary, how to mask his own tells to create the reality he wanted at any time.

And as much as it pained him, as hard as it was to even think of this subject, he would rather hurt his Jennifer for a moment than have her suffer with him for a lifetime. Pushing up from the bench, his body feeling older than he could ever remember, he stumbled for a moment as he found his footing, his hand slamming against the solid brick wall.

Damn it! When had he become this man? Drawing in a deep breath, he grabbed for his sunglasses, covering his sensitive eyes as he stepped back out onto the sidewalk, taking a halting step forward as he waited for those damned meds to start working. Putting one step in front of the other, he finally found his steady gait again, walking purposefully away from the hospital.

He had an hour between here and his home to develop a plan that would protect the two most important people in his life. Driving home by reflex, his mind spun as he tried to piece together a plausible explanation for leaving JJ.

And for ruining his happy life. He would have never chosen these circumstances, never put JJ in this situation if he had known this was going to happen.

And once again, he cursed the fates, cursed whatever so-called benevolent deity that had allowed this to happen.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Shaking off those thoughts, he forced himself to return to how he was going to convince JJ of his version of the truth. He knew, if she was ever unfortunate enough to learn the truth behind his deception, that a brain tumor would be the last of his worries. She was just volatile enough to kill him outright. And perhaps, that would be kinder. Picturing a life without her and his son was certainly enough to make him contemplate death.

The best case scenario was that the doctors managed to remove the tumor with no problem and pathology confirm that it was benign. But he was a realist above all things. And at his age, the chances of a simple solution were virtually non-existent. And he wouldn't allow his family to suffer for his frailties. Not if he could help it.

Pulling into the gravel driveway, the rocks pinging against the undercarriage, he could only stare at the large house in the distance. He had built this place to his exact specifications, designing many of the elements himself.

But until JJ and Henry had come to live with him, it had merely been a house. A large house, yes. But it was just expensive walls, a place to put his head at night. He had shared it with others in the past, but it had never been anything more than mere cohabitation. But now, now that he had a wonderful woman to love and a son to cherish, it had become a home filled with joy and warmth, sunshine and light.

But his happy home was about to be shattered. And he was going to be the one that struck the first blow.

Picking up the mail by rote as he climbed the steps to the house, his breath caught as he spied the official looking envelope from the state of Virginia. Even as he ripped it open, he knew it could only be one thing. Catching himself against the kitchen counter as he viewed his son's new birth certificate…this one listing him as father, Dave cast his eyes heavenward.

"Are you kidding me up there?" Dave yelled bitterly, dropping his gaze back to the document he held between trembling fingers. His son was formally a Rossi now. The adoption had been finalized, just in time for him to desert his son. For his own good.

He wondered if Henry would ever see it that way. He wondered if his son would ever know how much he loved him, how much he wanted him. How important it was that he sent him away.

At least they'd be comfortable. He'd made sure of that salient fact on the way home. A quick phone call to his attorney had ensured that in the event of his death, JJ and Henry were his sole beneficiaries. And should he be fortunate enough to survive the upcoming operation, he had also ensured that a generous monthly stipend would be deposited in JJ's bank account every month until he was able to return to his family, if they'd have him back.

Which he sincerely doubted.

Breathing deeply as he tried to swallow past the lump in his throat, Dave was drawn from his internal struggle by the piercing ring of the house phone. Wincing as the sound sent a jolt through his head, he grabbed for the receiver, nearly jerking it off the wall. "Rossi," he answered gruffly.

"Dave?" Anne Jareau's lilting voice asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Anne, that you?" Dave asked, leaning against the counter.

"Yes, thank goodness I caught you. I can't get a hold of that daughter of mine," Anne replied, her voice relieved as she released her breath.

"She was giving a press conference this afternoon," Dave informed her quickly, frowning. "She probably has her cell turned off. Is Henry okay?" he asked worriedly, all thoughts of his own health problems departing as he focused on his son.

"Oh, he's fine," Anne chuckled ruefully. "Grandma, however, forgot that she had agreed to take one of her neighbors to the doctor today. Any way that I could drop him off with you for an hour or so? I'm almost to your house now?" she asked hopefully. "I'll pick him up on the way back out. I just don't think the doctor's office would be a fun excursion for him today."

Dave inhaled quickly as he realized this might be his final chance to say goodbye to the little boy that now would carry his name, at least legally. He doubted JJ would ever let him use it after what he had to do this afternoon though.

"Of course, Anne. I'm not going back to work this afternoon." Or perhaps ever, he added silently. He'd left a message on Hotch's home phone explaining his need for an unscheduled leave of absence. He'd given the man no details, but he'd be gone before Hotch had an opportunity to go home and listen to his machine. And he had no doubt that JJ would feed him the version of events that he planned to deceive her with.

"Great," Anne said gratefully. "I'm pulling into the driveway now."

Moments later, he was in custody of the toddler he could now officially call his son. Drowsy from the car ride, Dave quickly carried the sleepy child into the study, dropping into his favorite arm chair as the boy cuddled against his chest. Resting his head gratefully against the cushion, he was beyond relieved that the new meds the doctor had prescribed to him had dissipated the once overwhelming pain to a dull ache. God knew, he wanted to enjoy what could be these last moments with his child.

Watching as the one year old drifted off against his cheek, Dave whispered, "You probably won't remember any of this, Little Man. But you and your mama were the most important people that I ever met in my life. Today, you legally became my little boy, Henry. But that was only a piece of paper, because Daddy loved you from the day you were born."

Clearing his throat as emotion threatened to overwhelm his voice, Dave continued, stroking a gentle finger down Henry's cheek, "I don't want to leave you. I never wanted to leave either of you. But you and your Mama, you deserve all the things that are good in this world. And, Daddy's sick. So Daddy's gonna go bye bye for a while," Dave whispered, feeling a tear trail down his cheek as he stared at his son. "I promise, I'll try and get better…I'll try so I can be the daddy you need for me to be. But even if I can't, I'm always going to make sure you're taken care of. And even if I'm not here, I will always, always be watching over you, no matter where I am, okay? And no matter what happens, you need to know that I love you and your mother more than my own life. No matter how it seems, I love you both."

Watching as Henry clenched his little fingers around his shirt and sighed in his sleep, Dave bit back an agonized moan as the boy sleepily muttered, "My da-da."

Hearing those huskily spoken, innocent words broke Dave as he bowed his head over his sleeping angel. "God forgive me," he whispered through his tears.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Smiling as she jumped back into the oversized SUV, JJ threw the highly-recognizable pink and purple shopping bag over into the passenger seat, not at all worried about damaging the contents. After all, what could happen to a few scraps of silk and lace, anyway?

Slipping on her sunglasses as she shifted into gear and out into the rush hour traffic, JJ couldn't help but feel very satisfied with her shopping expeditions of the afternoon. Everything on her list had been found with amazing ease, from the special wine that Dave liked to the certain color of lingerie that always managed to distract him from anything else. And, if her plan went according to her well laid out arrangements, both of those items should end up with them in the bedroom.

But hopefully, those little scraps of lingerie wouldn't be used for long. About the time that she had first spent a night in that man's bed, Jennifer Jareau had found out that that David Rossi felt that lingerie often looked better on the floor. Quickly on the floor.

Grinning widely at the thought, JJ adjusted the satellite radio, choosing a local station, hoping for a traffic report. Sitting in rush hour traffic was not in her plans for the evening. Hopefully, nothing would stand between her and the man she loved.

And the night ahead of them, which she planned on using to rekindle the romance. The sheets on their bed had been switched out after he left that morning, conveniently replaced with black silk, which he had not yet seen. She knew that every couple went through rough patches, but that didn't mean that they had to live with it forever. And, she thought with a slight shimmy in her leather seat, tonight was going to be the night to end all nights.

She had his favorite steaks thawing in the refrigerator, already seasoned and marinated to perfection. Sniffing appreciatively in the small space, she let the smells of the yeast rolls mix with the twice baked potatoes, once again mentally thanking the nice people at the corner deli. And since they had thrown in a triple-chocolate mousse torte, she would definitely be sending them a thank you note at the first of the week.

And she needed to thank her mother for letting her baby spend the weekend. Smiling at the mental image of her active son, she couldn't help but laugh out loud as she remembered the Cheerio battle they had endured that morning. Henry and his father had decided to see who could catch the most cereal treats in their mouths. Of course, it didn't matter that more of those crunchy little circles ended up on the kitchen floor than in their tummies. She was just happy to see Dave actually smiling for once.

Singing along with the eighties rock ballad that blared from the speakers, JJ didn't even let her good mood get spoiled by the Hummer that decided to cut her off, merely choosing to wave nicely at the other driver. She was fairly certain, though, that that was not a wave she received in return.

But it didn't matter. She was on her way home to spend the weekend with the man she loved.

Twenty-one minutes later, she pulled into the driveway of Little Creek, smiling as she saw his vehicle already in his regular spot. She couldn't help but feel a little thrill, even though they had been together for months now.

Beaming as she quickly made her way into the house, bags in hand, she called, "Dave, I'm home!"

Quickly throwing her keys and phone on the counter beside his, her radiant smile slowly disintegrated as she spied two suitcases by the staircase. Dropping the overflowing bags on the floor, she stared at the unexpected items, her mind moving in a thousand new directions.

"Dave?" she called, her happiness quickly turning concerned as she walked into their dining room and saw him sitting at the table. Waiting.

"Dave," JJ asked slowly, darting confused eyes to his suitcases, "what's going on?"

"JJ, we need to talk," Dave replied, forcing himself to remain calm and unemotional, which taxed all of the emotional energy he had left at that moment. Damn, she was beautiful, he thought sadly, his eyes scanning her fragile face, trying to memorize every detail.

Feeling a chill creep up her spine at his quietly spoken words, she turned her eyes back to his. "About what?"

"JJ, I think you and I need to take some time apart. I need some space to think…and I can't do that here," he replied softly, watching as her beloved face paled.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered, her mind suddenly reeling as she felt that chill expand throughout her entire body.

"You and Henry are the most important people in the world to me, but things have moved so fast these last few months. I just need some time to get my head together," he explained, trying to gentle the blow. Not that such a thing was possible, he told himself darkly, then took in a deep breath. Remember the plan, he told himself sharply, stiffening his spine. Remember this is for her good.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" JJ whispered, crossing her arms over her chest and taking a step back, the sheer horror of his words literally knocking her off balance. "It's not funny."

"It's not a joke, Jen," Dave stated evenly, forcing himself to remain still in his seat. His heart screamed for him to stop this…to go and take her in his arms…but his mind held firm. This was for the best.

"I don't understand," JJ replied, shaking her head as she felt tears begin pricking at her eyes. Her mind suddenly focused, removing all of the emotions that were coursing through her body as she demanded, "What the hell happened?"

"Nothing happened," Dave said, shaking his head, his hands folded tightly as he kept his eyes on her. "Everything just started moving too fast."

"I knew it! I KNEW you'd do this!" JJ screamed angrily, pointing an accusing finger at him, the dam breaking suddenly. Stomping her foot against the plank floor, she yelled, her feet moving rapidly, "I want to know why, David! WHY?"

"I can't give you those answers right now, JJ," Dave said deeply, hating himself for what he was doing to the beautiful woman anxiously pacing the dining room.

"Are you not the man that's spent the last three months trying to convince me to wear that engagement ring in your nightstand upstairs?" JJ asked sharply, turning to glare at him, hands dropping to her hips as she glared in accusation. "Aren't you the man that insisted on adopting my son? The man that swore to me that we were all he'd ever want!? The man that promised me that he'd never walk away without giving me a reason? What happened to all those promises, David? What!"

"I meant every word I said, Jen…I just need some time," he whispered, his dark eyes pleading unspoken words. How could he make her understand that he was only trying to protect her, to save her from an uncertain and potentially horrible future?

"So, I'm just supposed to sit here and wait while YOU decide how my life is supposed to go?" JJ cried, angrily swiping at her tears, her heart literally tightening in her chest as she tried to draw in a breath. "Fuck you!"

"Jen…"

"And what about my son, Dave!" JJ yelled suddenly, her eyes widening as she reeled toward him. Oh God, she thought heavily, her son would be devastated. And she had allowed this to happen. She had placed the most precious thing in the world in this position to be scarred!

"Our son," he corrected her automatically. "His adoption papers came today," he admitted softly, gesturing toward the table, the legal documents laid out precisely.

"Well isn't that just fucking poetic!" JJ groaned, running a shaking hand through her hair as she tried to control her thoughts. But she had a feeling that was going to be a losing battle.

"Listen to me," Dave urged, rising from the table, leaning heavily against the edge for a moment. "Regardless of what happens between us, I'm always going to be a father to Henry."

"Forgive me if I don't believe a fucking word out of your mouth, Dave," JJ hissed, shaking her head. "But I heard those words from my own father, too. And I don't believe you any more than I did him," she continued caustically. Staring into his dark unreadable eyes, JJ whispered, her voice almost broken, "You promised me, Goddamn you! You promised!"

"I'm sorry, JJ, but I need some time," Dave apologized gravely, dropping his eyes from her face for a moment, unable to watch her suffer. "I want you and Henry to stay here. This is your home. I'm going to leave. I've only got a few more things to get together."

"Don't do us any favors," JJ bit back, jerking her shoulders back as she added, determinedly, "We'll be out by the time you get back from wherever you're going, whoever she is."

Eyes widening as he jerked his head back up, Dave shook his head immediately. He couldn't allow her to think that. Firmly, he said, "There's no one else, Jennifer. No one but you."

"Sure, there's not," JJ smiled bitterly as tears clouded her vision, waves rolling in front of her. "It's just a coincidence that it's been almost a month since you've touched me," she threw over her shoulder as she stalked back into the kitchen, grabbing her keys and phone from the counter without looking. Grabbing her bag off the wall, she turned to look at Dave one last time, wondering how she had ever allowed herself to believe the pack of lies that he had been feeding her for these long months.

"Jen, honey, I'm sorry, but there's no one else. I just need to-," Dave said quickly, trying to explain the best he could as he watched her shoulders straighten even more.

"Go to hell," JJ breathed, turning to rip her purse from the table just inside the door and storm out, the slamming door echoing in the still kitchen.

Staring at the empty doorway, Dave felt a tear slide down his cheek as an empty, hollow feeling pervaded his body. "I'm already there, sweetheart," he whispered, staring at the closed door.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Barreling down the gravel driveway, Jennifer Jareau only had one thought. One overwhelming, mind-blowing, anger-inducing thought.

How in the hell had she allowed this to happen?

How had she let this man into her life, believed the so-called loving words and expressions of commitment, only to have it end now?

More than that, how had she allowed her son, the most important person in her life, to be drawn into this apparent web of lies? What type of mother was she? How could she have allowed her precious boy, who she had vowed to protect with her very life, be adopted by a man who obviously wasn't at all committed to being a father? And then the stunning truth nailed her, slamming against her chest with a ferociousness that rivaled the largest earthquake.

David Rossi wasn't any better than her own father had been. She had been dumped just like her mother had been.

And that infuriated her even more.

Swiping the angry, hot tears from her flaming cheeks, JJ tried to focus on the road ahead of her, blinking rapidly to clear her vision as she negotiated the curve onto the main road. Barely resisting the urge to glance into her rearview mirror, not wanting to see that house that she had called her home, she gunned the engine, intent on putting distance between her and that bastard that had just done what she swore would never happen again.

David Rossi had broken her heart.

Damn it, she thought angrily, slamming the steering wheel again as she upped her speed, the tires churning loudly beneath her. She had KNOWN something was wrong, but how could she have missed this? Because she had allowed herself to fall into the oldest trap in the world, she thought bitterly, the taste of acid actually sliding on her tongue. She had fallen in love.

No, she told herself violently, clutching at the steering wheel as she tried to stop the movie reel in her mind. She couldn't keep replaying those last moments. She couldn't give him that power over her, couldn't let him control her. He had lied to her, had obviously put his self-centered selfish bastard self ahead of her and her son. She had to focus, to clear her mind. She had to make plans.

First of all, she had to know where she was going.

A picture of her son flashing in her mind, she knew then that she wanted her baby, wanted to feel his tiny arms around her neck. She had to get to him, had to wrap him up, to protect him from the horrible mistake his mother had made. Fumbling for her phone, she knew that she needed to call her mother, to let her know that she was coming. Fighting a ragged sob, she tried to control herself, knowing that there was no way she could dump this on her. Not on the woman who had questioned her, who had been through the same horrors of her own in the past. Pressing the menu button on the small handheld, she started scanning, one eye on the road.

But suddenly, she felt a vibration in her hand, and her plans were put on hold. Glancing down at the display, fully intending to fling the instrument out the window if she so much as saw David Rossi's name or number show up, she was momentarily confused to see a strange number.

Sighing, she reminded herself that she had to answer it, her job never ending, even in the middle of a emotional Armageddon. Pressing the green button, she snapped, "Jennifer Jareau." And you better be dead or dying or I'll kill you first, she added in her mind.

"May I speak with David Rossi?" the bland voice said on the other end, the connection spotty at best.

"You've got the wrong number," JJ spat out, barely keeping her tone civil as she negotiated a left turn onto the main highway. "I don't know how you got this number, but…."

"This is the number that Mr. Rossi provided on his pre-admittance form," the voice replied, almost bored. "This is 555-1234, correct?"

"That's his number, but this is not his…." JJ started, then stopped, looking down at the phone in her hands. Oh bloody hell, she thought with a heavy sigh. She picked up the wrong freaking phone when she ran out of the kitchen. She had the bastard's phone. Pressing the phone back to her ear, she said, as calmly as possible, "Sorry about that. It appears I have his phone and he has mine. If you'll call back, I'll let it go to voicemail and he can get the message later."

"Actually, we have to make the reminder in person, ma'am," the generic female voice replied, the sound of clicking in the background. "And if you're a family member, you can tell Mr. Rossi that we have him scheduled for surgery at 8 AM on Monday morning. He is to report to the second floor pre-admittance department at 7 AM at George Washington Memorial Hospital. If he has questions, he can…."

"I'm sorry," JJ said slowly, interrupting what was obviously a rote speech, her foot slamming hard on the brake as she slid the SUV to the side of the road, rolling slowly. Focusing completely on the phone, she asked, voice calm but serious, "Did you say David Rossi is having surgery?"

"Yes, ma'am," the emotionless voice confirmed. "We have him scheduled for his craniotomy with Dr. Lieberman at ten am. As I said, he will need to arrive by seven am for his pre-admittance and be prepared to stay for at least a week. Please have him call the information line if he has any questions."

"Y-yes," JJ faltered, slamming the brakes, parking on the shoulder of the road as the words she was hearing sank in. "I'll do that. Thank you," she whispered, disconnecting slowly, the entire conversation feeling surreal.

Staring straight ahead for several minutes in shocked silence, JJ held the phone in nerveless fingers. "Oh my God," she finally whispered, mentally shaking herself. Surgery. Craniotomy. That was the skull…the brain. Gears shifted and clicked inside her mind as she put together the events of the past month. The incapacitating headaches. The aversion to light. The tiredness.

David Rossi was sick. And based on the limited information she'd been given…he was more than sick. He was seriously ill.

And that stupid son of a bitch was trying to leave them and face it alone! Damn him and his stupidity, JJ thought furiously, restarting the engine of her car with a vicious twist of her wrist as the entire gravity of the situation fell like a ton of bricks on her own brain.

Furious, JJ made an illegal U-turn in the center of the road, accelerating her vehicle well past the posted limits. She knew her time was limited…that even now he could be leaving her…leaving them. And she wouldn't, couldn't allow it to happen…not like this. Not for such an enormously stupid reason like trying to protect her. What right did he have to make that decision for her?

Bitter fear warred with unrivaled anger as she sped down the deserted highway. NO. Not this way. Not for this reason would she allow that monumentally stupid man she'd fallen in love with to walk away from her. Not from their family. Not today. Not tomorrow.

Not ever.

Angrily slapping her turn signal as she reached their hidden driveway, she turned onto their gravel lane, rocks flying as she floored the accelerator. Damn him for this. Damn him for not trusting her, for not trusting their love. Releasing a relieved breath as she saw his pickup truck still in its position in front of the garage, she quickly threw her vehicle in park, yanking the keys from the ignition as she pushed herself from the car, righteous anger and fear fueling her movement.

Rushing up the wooden steps, she slammed open the back door and stepped into the kitchen. And came face to face with the object of her ire.

"You selfish son of a bitch," JJ whispered, tears shining in her eyes as she stared across the kitchen at the man that had stolen her heart. "Would you ever have told me?" she asked, throwing his phone at him, watching as it landed with a clatter at his feet.

And standing there, staring back into her tear bright, furious eyes, David Rossi dropped the suitcase he was holding. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and tried to think clearly. He was going to need all this faculties about him tonight. Because without a shadow of a doubt, he knew he'd just been found out. Jennifer Jareau knew the truth.

His truth.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"Jen, I don't know what you're thinking right now, but…" Dave began, his voice cautious.

"You want to know what I'm thinking?" she interrupted hotly, stalking across the room to slam her hand against his chest. "You really want to know? You want to know that I'm thinking you have got to be the biggest jack ass on the face of the earth!" Her eyes flashing, she raised her voice, her yells bouncing around the bright kitchen as she declared, "You bastard! You'd rather face it all alone rather than trust me to help you? Is that how little you think of me?"

Trying to capture her hand in his, to stop her assault, he whispered, brokenly, "It's not you. Oh God, it's nothing to do with you. I just couldn't…."

"You couldn't trust me, David Rossi!" JJ ground out, her overwhelming fear trying to overtake her thoughts as she added, her voice hoarse, "How could you think that I wouldn't be there for you?"

"And that's what I didn't want!" Rossi said with a sigh, fighting the urge to scream loudly at this horrible turn of events. "I didn't want you to know. I can't burden you with this, Jen. It's not fair and…"

"Fair? FAIR?" JJ yelled, fighting the sob that was threatening to escape, her chest constricting as she tried to find her breath. "You think it was fair to let me think you didn't love me? To let me think that my son didn't matter to you anymore?" She shuddered then, her voice breaking as she added, "To think that there was someone else taking my place?"

"No one could ever take your place in my heart, JJ. Never. You own the fucking organ," Dave replied, hating the fear and pain he saw reflected in those stunning blue eyes of hers. "I might have been existing before I met you, but you…you brought me to life again."

"Funny way you have of showing that, Rossi. You tried to leave us. To leave me!" JJ accused him angrily, feeling the ache building in her chest, the fear fighting with her fury for dominance. "How could you?"

"I was only trying to protect you, Bella," Dave said, attempting to defend his actions, to justify his choices. He knew it was pointless, an exercise in futility destined to blow up in his face. But he had to try. "I wanted to protect you both."

"I have never needed you to protect me from the truth," JJ countered, her voice lethal as she stared across the room at him. "All I've ever expected from you was honesty. And you swore that you'd give it to me. You broke your promise. You had no right to try and hide anything from me. It's should have been my choice."

"And you'd have made the wrong one," Dave snapped, clenching his fist as he felt the twinge return at the base of his skull, his blood pressure spiking. "You'd have chosen me!"

"I AM choosing you, you idiot! I choose you every single day. But you…You gave up on me! Rather than talking to me…letting me make my own decisions, you tried to play God!" JJ yelled, clenching her fist again, trying to hold back her overflowing emotions. "You think I'm so weak that I can't handle you being ill? You think a stupid operation could run me off?" Throwing her keys at him, she screamed, "Who the hell do you think I am, David?"

Wincing as she hurled her pained questions at him, Dave shook his head as the keys clattered to the floor. "You're somebody that deserves all the things I might not be able to give you anymore, Jennifer! You and my son! You're my entire fucking world…but I'd walk away in a second to save you even greater pain."

"And you would, too," JJ said sadly, stilling for a moment as she stared into his eyes, measuring his words. "You could do it, couldn't you? Walk away and never look back?"

"Walk away? Yeah, I could. Not look back? You've lost your fucking mind if you think that. You and Henry are the only things in my life I feel like I got right, JJ," Dave whispered, letting the words slip out as he let himself get lost in her beauty once again.

Scrubbing shaking hands down her face, JJ took a deep breath, forcing herself to regain control. Dropping them away, she leveled Dave with a fiercely determined stare. "I don't know what's wrong with you, David. But, I can tell you this much…you'll walk out that door," she hissed, jabbing a finger at the back door, "over my dead body."

"How can you say that when you don't even know what's wrong with me?" Dave asked quietly, his heartbeat accelerating as he wondered, not for the first time, what he had ever done to deserve having her in his life.

"Because I love you. Despite everything," JJ said, slashing a vicious hand through the air, reminding herself that her words were true. "I love you! So whatever it is, we're staying. And so are you. Together!"

"JJ-," Dave began hoarsely, almost floored by her simple admission.

"Aren't you the one that once told me that we're stronger together than divided?" JJ asked bitterly, remembering his words from long ago, the persuasive arguments he had used to ply her, to sway her to his thinking. And now…now she was using those same theories to prove that they…their life together…was worth fighting for.

"I said a lot of things, Jen," Dave replied tiredly, wincing for a moment as a sharp pain slid through his head, fading slightly. "Maybe I didn't know what I was talking about."

"That much we can agree on," JJ bit out with a bark of a laugh. "Answer me this. Do you love me?"

"More than my life," Dave replied with stark honesty.

Nodding once, JJ crossed her arms over her chest as she faced off with her lover. "Then I want to know what's wrong with you. So start talking, Rossi. And don't stop until I tell you to."


	26. Chapter 26

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

"A brain tumor," JJ said faintly, reaching a hand out to brace herself against the counter as her world shifted beneath her unsteady feet, Dave's low explanation penetrated the fog her mind had become. "Th-they're sure?" she asked breathlessly, her clouded eyes meeting his.

"They're sure, JJ," Dave nodded, forcing himself to remain calm as he watched her struggle. "They did a second MRI this morning to confirm the finding. I insisted. I'd never have put you through any of this if I was anything less than positive about their findings," he told her quietly, watching her wan face tighten in pain.

"Wh-what's the prognosis?" she faltered, gripping the granite beneath her fingers in an unforgiving grip. For that moment in time, she needed some form of stability, even if it came from the inanimate furniture.

"Uncertain," Dave replied succinctly, letting all of his feelings flow into that one word. "If the tumor is benign, my odds are favorable. Although with this type of tumor, the odds of recurrence are high. If it's malignant..." he said, his words trailing off, shrugging his shoulders as he tried to spare her the unassailable truth. Hell, he didn't want to know the information himself, let alone have to share those same words with the woman he adored.

"If it's malignant, what, Dave?" JJ asked sharply, her eyes narrowing as she knew he was attempting to stall, to hold back valuable information that she needed. If this man thought she was a fragile rose to be protected from harsh realities, she would soon disabuse him of that notion.

"Let's cross that bridge if we come to it, Jen," Dave sighed, unwilling to pile any more trauma on top of what he'd already dumped on her.

"No," JJ muttered, violently shaking her head as she heard the faint hum of the refrigerator kick in. "You tell me all of it," she ordered tersely, her fingers convulsively gripping the granite. "I deserve the right to know," she insisted, her eyes boring into his. "What happens if it's malignant?"

Shrugging his broad shoulders again as he weighed his words, Dave muttered, finally, "Chemo, radiation...if I decide to go that route."

"What do you mean, IF?" JJ growled immediately. "Of course you'll fight," she said, daring him to argue with her.

"JJ, if this thing is malignant...honey, it'll only be a matter of time," Dave said quietly, trying to prepare her for the worst, to cushion what had to be a crushing blow.

"Stop it!" JJ replied hoarsely, jerking her head up at his words, holding up a stern hand. "We'll fight and we'll win, damn you! When have you EVER just given up because of what the odds said?" Not giving him time to respond, she added, adamantly, "Hell, Rossi, odds say we shouldn't even BE together, yet here I stand...fighting for us!"

"JJ, I just want you to know the risk involved here if you decide to face this thing with me," Dave stated softly, giving her an out, an escape clause, even though his heart fought valiantly against that thought.

"If? If I decide to face this with you? You're the one that tried running out on ME, you bastard," JJ cried, wiping at a stray tear again as she stomped her foot, her heel slamming loudly against the polished ceramic tile. "How could you think that I'd walk away from you? Because of some stupid tumor that MIGHT be malignant!" she yelled, eyes flashing with every word.

"Even if it isn't, there could still be complications," Dave informed her tightly, balling his hands into fists as he felt the urge to punch a wall...anything to release his rage at the unfairness of it all. He'd waited so long to have this...a real family...and now his own failing body stood in his way.

"Like what?" JJ asked slowly, biting her lip as she fought the scream rising in her throat. Her system seemed to reel in a continuous loop, the circles growing tighter and tighter as they seemed to climb higher and higher from reality.

"Memory loss...the area of the brain that the tumor is in...it could affect my memories, Jen," he whispered, brokenly, almost afraid to verbalize the very thought. "I could forget...." he trailed off, his eyes latching on to hers, begging her to understand.

"I'll remind you," JJ growled, cutting him off. "Every day, I'll remind you until I don't have to remind you anymore. Besides, you'd never forget our baby," she added, shaking her head determinedly. "Put it out of your mind," she ordered harshly, stepping toward him.

"Jen, honey, you have to make an informed decision on whether to stay or not. These are very real risks, babe," he said, urging her to consider everything.

"You wanna see my decision," she growled, brushing past him as she stormed up the stairs. "I've got your fucking decision for you," she yelled over her shoulder as her feet moved quickly up each step, pounding against the wood.

"Where are you going?" Dave called, frowning as he moved to the bottom of the staircase, his eyes following her every movement as she disappeared around the corner. "Jen?" he yelled as he heard her stomp angrily down the hallway towards their bedroom. Hearing nothing but slamming drawers, he quickly began climbing the steps. Damn it! Was she packing? Christ, now that she knew, the idea of her leaving was unbearable. But he supposed it was no more than he deserved for doubting them.

Walking into their bedroom a second later, his eyes widened as he watched JJ open another drawer, slamming it shut a second later. "Honey, what are you-," Dave began to ask.

"Shut up...I'm looking for my decision," she muttered, turning toward the nightstand. Yanking open the drawer, she ranted quietly, "Doubt me, huh? I'll show you doubt!" Eyes narrowing on the object she searched for, she jerked her head up to glare at where Dave stood framed in the doorway of their bedroom.

"You want to know how sure I am about us?" she yelled, jerking the black crushed velvet box out of the drawer. Popping it open, she pulled the diamond ring from its depths, throwing the container at him. "Try this!" she said, jamming the brilliant ring on her left ring finger. "I dare you to die on me now, David, because so help me God, I'll follow you into the Great Beyond to kick your ass!"

And if David Rossi had had any questions regarding the depth of this woman's love for him before now, standing there in that moment, he would have been convinced. There was no way in hell he'd ever be able to coerce Jennifer Jareau to give up on either of them.


	27. Chapter 27

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

David Rossi had spent a lot of time over the last few months imagining the moment Jennifer Jareau would finally accept his proposal of marriage. Most of those fantasies had involved wine, candlelight and more often than not, the completely naked body of the woman he loved. But never, not even in the dimmest recesses of his mind, had he ever envisioned something like this.

Trying to actually close his mouth, realizing that he was staring in drop-jaw amazement at the tiny fury in front of him, Dave swallowed hard as he asked, hoarsely, "Did you just…"

His words faded off at the end as he saw her eyes darken once again, her lips pursing.

"Did I just accept the proposal that you've been throwing at me for months now?" JJ finished for him, stomping in his direction as she waved her hand in his direction. "What does it look like, Dave? I'm wearing your ring, aren't I? I believe that means that there's a "til death do we part" clause in effect now, jackass, so get used to it."

"Jen, you don't realize what you're saying," Dave started, trying to hold his emotions in check, wanting more than anything for her to be his wife, but completely unwilling to let her suffer. To let their family suffer. Blinking as a ray of sunlight slipped through the window, he shook his head, trying to get the words out. "Don't you get it? There's a damn good chance that…."

"That I'm going to kill you before any stupid tumor gets the chance," JJ snapped, coming to stand right in front of him, staring up at his dark, unreadable expression. "I want this, Dave. I want us. And unlike you, I'm not willing to give it up. Get it?"

Capturing her smaller hand as she slammed it against his chest, Dave growled, pulling her closer, "I hear every word you're saying, but I don't think you've listened to a single word that's come out of my mouth."

"Maybe that's because you started actually verbalizing a bit late," JJ snapped. Shaking her head rapidly as he opened his mouth again, she continued, "And if you want to argue the issue of us staying together, save your breath, Rossi. I already made that decision," she bit out, jerking her hand out from underneath his to jam it in front of his face. Wriggling the finger currently wearing his ring, she added, "See! You wanted me, you got me. And all the righteous fury that comes with me right now!"

"Can't you see that I'm trying to protect you, JJ?" Dave sighed, his breath coming in a long roll out of his chest. "That I want you and our son to have everything that you deserve. What if I can't give you that anymore?"

"Henry deserves two parents that love each other as much as they love him," JJ replied immediately, struggling to bring her formidable temper back to a manageable level. "I deserve to be with the man that loves me as much as I love him. One person isn't responsible for the entire relationship, David. It's supposed to be a joint effort. And you tried to walk away. I don't care how noble your intentions were, it was wrong. If I wanted to bail out, I would. But I don't! I want you and the life we've built together. I want tomorrow and whatever changes and challenges it brings with it. I never expected that our life together would be filled with sunshine and roses. I want the for better AND worse!"

"I don't think you fully comprehend how bad "worse" may be," Dave accused softly, feeling the brass ring within his grasp but not willing to wrap his fingers around it completely. Not when it meant that his winning could cause the woman he loved to lose.

"Maybe not, but it doesn't matter how bad it is. I love you enough to face it WITH you," JJ replied evenly. The months she had spent with him had allowed her to gauge his reactions, and she could tell that he was not yet convinced. Studying his tense face for a moment, she tried a different route. "What if it was me, Dave?"

"Huh?" Dave grunted, confused as he tried to make sense of her new words.

"What if I was the one that was sick? Would you want out? Would you change your mind about me? Us?" she asked, her words stark in the still room.

"Of course not," Dave denied readily, eyes flashing at the charge that he could ever leave her, helpless and sick.

"Then why is it so hard for you to believe that I love you any less?" JJ asked sadly, her head shaking softly as she wondered how she could make him understand.

"This was never about my thinking that you didn't love me enough, Jen," Dave said, hearing the pain etched in her words. "Never once did I think that. If anything, I knew you loved me so much that you'd sacrifice your own happiness. Which is exactly what you're attempting to do," he charged, lifting her hand bearing his ring and waving it in her face.

"I'm not attempting it, Dave. I'm DOING just that. And it's not a sacrifice. Not for me," she whispered, her eyes glued to his dark gaze, tightening her fingers in his. "You don't get it, do you? After everything...I don't think I could be happy without you. You and Henry are the two people in the world that I don't know if I could live without."

"I don't want you to be sorry, JJ. Later, when it might get bad...I don't want you to regret the choice you made," Dave worried, lifting a hand to cradle her cheek, letting his eyes close for a minute as he let himself just revel in the touch. He had thought he had lost this. Lost her. And yet, here she was, standing before him. Giving herself to him.

"The only thing I will ever regret about my decision is not making it sooner," JJ declared solemnly. "That and the fact that I fell in love with and married an idiot jackass that has more nobility than good sense."

"Such a sweet declaration of love, Bella," Dave grinned ruefully, pulling her reluctant body against his. "But no more than I deserve after the stunt I tried, I suppose," he whispered against her hair.

"You haven't even begun to pay for this stunt, David," JJ whispered ferociously, turning her face against him and burying her nose against his neck as she stood stiffly in his arms. "But you will. I'll make sure of it."


	28. Chapter 28

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"Of that, I have no doubt," Dave murmured against her temple as he ran soothing hands up and down her tense spine. His mind couldn't even form a thought, let alone words, to express how badly he felt that he was the one to cause her to feel this way, to be responsible for the obviously stressed condition she was in. "I'm sorry," he said huskily, simply, closing his eyes as he felt her lean more heavily against him.

"I'm sorry, too," JJ whimpered, finally slipping her arms around his waist as tears pricked her eyes and she realized the enormity of what he was facing...what he'd tried to face alone. The mere thought was still enough to almost bring her to her knees, the thoughts of a future without him too horrible to even imagine in theory, let alone have to accept in reality. "Don't you ever try to leave me again," she ordered, biting her lower lip as leaned her head against his chest, the sound of his heartbeat echoing in her ear. Tightening her arms, pressing her fingers against his spine, she demanded, sharply, "Promise me, Rossi."

"Would my promises mean anything to you now?" Dave asked almost sadly, fighting his own tears as he heard the fear in her muffled words as she tightened her grip on him.

"I'd try and be really convincing if I was you," JJ suggested with a watery chuckle as she pulled back to look up into his darkened eyes. How she had ever lived without him in her life, she would never know. How could he have expected her to give up waking up to that dark gaze every morning? How could she live without seeing his laughing eyes watching their son?

Clearing his throat in an attempt to keep it from breaking, he whispered, meeting her tear glazed blue eyes, "I promise to never willingly leave either you or Henry ever again." And he would. Having almost lost her once, even though it was through his own misguided actions, he realized that he couldn't do it again. He couldn't knowingly leave the light of his life.

"You'll fight." Her hushed words were a statement rather than a question, that simple two word demand hanging in the air between them.

"I'll fight like hell," he said, his simple statement an unspoken vow, an unbreakable guarantee of his devotion and love.

"Okay," she whispered on a shaky breath, raising a hand to stroke his cheek, letting her fingers linger as she memorized every dip and whisker. "I guess I need you to tell me again exactly what we're battling here. I sort of zoned out on everything after the words "brain" and "tumor"," she confessed, leaning gratefully against his hand as he tenderly brushed the teardrops from her cheeks.

"I know just how that feels, sweetheart. I'll tell you everything I know, no holds barred," Dave nodded, cupping her cheek as he swept his thumb against her still too-pale skin. "As many times as you need to hear it for it to make sense," he added for good measure, forestalling any argument she might be preparing. He had a feeling he was going to be fighting an uphill battle in attempting to remain a step ahead of her from this point forward. But then, he no longer wished to fight that battle.

"The good AND the bad, Dave," JJ reminded him firmly, meeting his gaze as she ensured he was understanding her demands. Her heartbeat had finally returned to normal, the organ no longer pounding in her chest, and she felt herself start to relax slightly as she pressed her hand against his chest.

"The good and the bad," Dave repeated obediently, not missing a word.

Swallowing, JJ began to step away from him when she felt his arms tighten around her, stopping her movement. Turning her head to look at him again, she said with a sigh, "Dave, we need to go downstairs and talk everything out. Then we need to call the team and get them all over here first thing in the morning...they've earned the right to hear this from us."

"I'll agree to anything you want, JJ. I'll make amends in any way you feel necessary, honey," Rossi said in agreement, his fingers settling heavier against her perfect hips, unwilling to give her up now that he had her again. His eyes narrowing as he stared into her amazing blue gaze, he whispered, tugging her soft body against his, "But first, I'm making love to my future wife. As you pointed out earlier, I haven't exactly been attentive to the woman I love as much as my life."

Eyes widening, JJ shook her head quickly, sudden fear and worry invading her thoughts again as she protested, "No! You need to save your strength! You're sick. I said all of that before I knew the truth. I never meant for..."

Stemming her frantic words with a gentle finger against her lips, Dave shook his head. "I know why you said it, Jen. And I've missed you more than you'll ever understand. But I'm fine right now. The doctor gave me some medicine that's all but muted the pain. I want a few hours with you to enjoy that," he whispered, dropping his head to press gentle kisses along the arch of her neck, finally pausing to lick the pounding pulse beneath his lips as he slowly backed her toward their bed. "We have an engagement to celebrate," he told her firmly as he met her worried eyes, arching an eyebrow as he felt her body stiffen slightly.

"Dave," JJ whispered, tilting her head as he smoothed a hand down her neck over her shoulder. She knew she should protest more, should object to what was obviously not a good idea from a medical standpoint, but at this moment, her body was reacting to his nearness, to his touch. And she was almost helpless to stop it.

"Shhh," he shushed her, easing her down on their mattress, "We both need to relax...to reconnect. Let me love you, Bella," he whispered before covering her cool lips with his in a gently coaxing kiss.


	29. Chapter 29

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"I'm still mad at you," JJ muttered, turning her face away from his as her back hit the soft mattress s behind her. "Really mad. Furious, even."

Assaulting the tiny row of pearl buttons running lengthwise down her pristine white shirt as his teeth gently scraped the column of her neck, Dave fit his body against the contours of hers, sighing happily as she unconsciously rubbed her hips to his groin. "I have incredible faith in your ability to multitask, Babe. I've seen you," he murmured against her collarbone. "It's amazing," he praised, unsure if he was talking about her abilities or the way her body responded to his as he nipped her sensitive skin.

"You aren't going to sweet talk your way out of this with pretty words and well placed compliments, Rossi," JJ said, gasping as his sure hands impatiently pushed aside the cotton material of her blouse currently hampering his access to her breasts. "I'm seriously pissed here," she mumbled, eyes sliding shut as she felt him cup a heavy lace covered peak.

"What if I promise to let you punish me at your leisure later?" Dave offered, kissing a path down her arched neck to the rise of her heaving breasts.

"I had a plan for tonight, you know," JJ complained, burying her hand in the dark hair of the man currently driving her to distraction as his tongue painted intimate patterns across the swell of her breasts. "Lingerie and everything, David," she said on a moan as his teeth captured an erect cloth covered nipple between his teeth.

"As much as I love seeing you in satin and lace," Dave whispered, lifting his head to meet her clear blue gaze, "seeing you in nothing but my ring is going to be so much better."

"I was planning on accepting that tonight, too," JJ grumbled. "Only with a little less anger," she added, pursing her lips as her eyes glared accusingly up at him.

Seeing the censure burning in her eyes, Dave sighed deeply, tracing the elegant line of her jaw with his forefinger. Damn, he'd made a mess of things all the way around. "I was a fool, Jennifer," he admitted softly, ashamed of the pain he'd caused her.

Relenting slightly as she saw the flash of genuine shame in his eyes, JJ lifted a hand to cradle his cheek, his whiskers lightly scraping her palm. "A well-intentioned fool," she amended quietly, "But a fool, nevertheless," she added, letting him know he wasn't entirely of the hook.

Turning his face into her hand, he pressed a warm kiss to the center of her hand. "Agreed," he whispered.

Slowly lowering her hand to the buttons of his dress shirt, JJ slowly released the snaps, lightly smoothing her fingers over the flesh she exposed as he stared down at her. Pushing the material off his broad shoulders, she asked as he shrugged off the material, "You're sure the doctor said this was okay?"

"It's fine, sweetheart," he soothed, rubbing her cheek gently as he met her worried gaze.

"Okay," she nodded. Swallowing as she watched him release the front clasp of her bra, she warned, "But, I reserve the right to resume bitching at any time."

Dropping his head against her neck, Dave's shoulders shook with laughter. "Understood," he chuckled, his words muffled against her skin. Guiding her tiny hands to his chest, he whispered, "Now, would it be too much to ask that you touch me? I assure you that I've missed you every bit as much as you've missed me."

Sliding her hands through the crisp hairs on his chest, JJ scratched lightly. "Oh, yeah?"

"Definitely," Dave nodded with a slow smile. "Why don't I just show you, hmmm?" he suggested, popping the button on her skirt and sliding the garment over her hips. Sliding his eyes warmly down the body he'd revealed, he shook his head. "It never fails to humble me that all this is mine," he murmured, sliding his palm down her taut stomach as he followed with his lips.

"Always," JJ confirmed, catching her breath as she watched his teeth capture the elastic of her satin panties, tugging it down over her mound.

Sensually guiding her panties down her long legs, Dave casually threw the freed unmentionable over his shoulder as he rose from the bed. Smiling as he watched the love of his life watching him, he quickly worked the buckle of his belt, shucking his pants and swiftly returning to cover her naked body.

Parting her legs as he settled intimately against her, JJ turned her head to receive his voracious kiss. "I love you," she whispered when he lowered his head to tease her breasts with his tongue.

Lifting his head as her shaky words washed over him, Dave met JJ's tearful eyes. Slowly filling her, he whispered, "I love you, too. So much, JJ."

Twining her arms around his neck, JJ nodded, swallowing tightly. "Then show me," she ordered huskily, lifting her hips to his in an unspoken invitation, her body language needing no translation.

Sinking into her sweet warmth, Dave's eyes drifted closed as he felt her wet heat surrounding him, pulling him deeper into the sensual web they created together each time they touched. From the first time he had felt this exquisite pleasure with this woman, he had known that he would never be able to stop, the connection too incredible, defying logic. He tried to go slowly...to climb the peak gradually with her, making each thrust of his body into hers a testament to their love. But, his lover's excited whimpers of pleasure, combined with the feel of her soft hands against his body coaxing him up passion's ladder, easily overwhelmed his senses.

Beneath him, JJ's body trembled in excitement as she felt the muscles in his back cord underneath her fingertips. His groan of masculine pleasure echoed against her ear as his warm breath came in soft gusts against her neck. Every touch reverberated against her sensitized body.

Biting her lip, she tried to quell the building orgasm bubbling inside her, wanting to draw out the sensations for both of them. They needed this connection, this bond greater than any she had ever known. Tightening her arms around his neck, she moaned as he angled his hips, his long hard thrust hitting her secret sweet spot, careening her rapidly toward that bliss she'd found so many times in his arms.

Groaning deeply as he felt her body tighten around his manhood, he panted, "Mother of God, Jennifer...so fucking good." Stabbing into the heart of her femininity again with well-timed precision, he heard her soft scream as she threw her head back, then felt her body clamp around him like a silken vice.

Staving off his impending release became an impossibility as his movements became erratic, his body searching for the sweet oblivion only she could provide. "Bella! So close!" he groaned, burying his face in her neck as his hips pumped furiously against hers, his motions no longer fluid, his drive pushing him. In the dim recesses of his mind, he knew he needed to pull away from her body. Neither of them had taken precautions.

But as he tried to pull away from that wonderfully tight cave her amazing body had created, he felt her arms tighten around him, pulling him closer. Grunting heavily as he felt his body release its seed into her velvet depths, he heard a second soft cry of completion pass from the lips of the woman he loved.

And that was the sweetest sound he had ever heard in his life, knowing he had brought such pleasure to the woman he loved.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: Please, readers, review! Let us know what you're thinking.**

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Thirty**

Collapsing heavily against her seconds later, he fought to regain his equilibrium, the physical and emotional twining together, rooting out all coherent thought. But for long moments, the only stability in his world was the treasured woman in his arms.

"Dave? Dave!" JJ called frantically as she felt his dead weight pressing her into the soft mattress. Her mind slipped darkly into the imagining the worst, the worry from earlier making another appearance as she tried to catch her own breath. Slapping his sweaty back as she shifted beneath him, she released a relieved breath when his dark head rose from her neck.

"Twice," he said smugly, wagging two fingers in front of her face, his dilated eyes winking at the woman he loved. "A double. That ought to eliminate at least a little of that trouble I'm in," he panted, his lungs finally catching up with his body.

Flushing, JJ slapped his bare shoulder sharply, squinting up at him as she pushed his fingers out of her sight. "You just scared the hell out of me! That cancels out the double orgasm!"

Laughing as he rolled to his side and fell back against the pillows, he pulled her resistant body down to his, kissing her soundly. "I'm fine, sweetheart. Haven't you ever heard that sex is an excellent cardio workout?"

"It isn't your heart that I'm concerned about right now," JJ growled, softening against his warm body, the sound of his laughter rumbling from his chest to hers. "It's your brain. And after your stunt this afternoon, I'm going to want to see proof from that neurologist that you do actually have one before he picks up his scalpel."

Her words, joking as they might be, brought reality back to the surface. Brushing a kiss to her damp temple, Dave was quiet for a few minutes before finally saying in a low voice, "That probably wasn't our wisest move, you know."

"What?" JJ asked, idly sliding her fingers through his chest hair as she rested her head against his shoulder, content to lie in his arms as she let her body loll in the afterglow.

"Making love without protection," Dave murmured, walking his fingers up and down her spine, unable to avoid smiling as she pressed closer to him.

Shrugging, JJ replied easily, "Just another incentive for you to get better. You wouldn't want to leave me alone with two babies instead of one, would you?"

"I don't want to leave you alone, period, Bella," Dave returned softly, pulling her closer as the room cooled slightly around them. "But we have to be rational about this. No more risks...at least not until we know how this thing comes out."

"I already know how this "thing", as you call it, is going to work out," she returned quickly, not an ounce of hesitation in her voice. Raising her head, she peered into his eyes as she said, determinedly, "We're going to get through it just fine. You'll have the operation and let them remove the tumor. And, if necessary, you will undergo any and all treatments your doctor and I deem necessary."

"Got my life all worked out for me, don't you?" Dave snorted, quirking his lip at her doggedness.

"Evidently I do a better job managing it than you do," JJ replied tartly, cocking a pale blonde eyebrow as she shifted against the comfortable mattress. "And, besides, you already agreed to all my stipulations."

"I did," Dave nodded. He added, his voice serious, "But we still need to prepare for-"

"No," JJ declared flatly, pushing away from him and rising from the bed quickly. Reaching for her robe at the end of the bed, she shook her head. "I will not lie there with you and talk about dying. We both have too much to live for."

"You're right, sweetheart," Dave rumbled, pushing up on his elbow to watch her jerky movements, the evening sunlight streaming through the blinds and bouncing off her pale skin. "But we still have to discuss the possibility that this might not..."

"I'm going to take a shower," she said suddenly, cutting him off and turning her back on him as she tightened the sash on her robe, her fingers trembling slightly with that motion.

"I'll join you," Dave replied determinedly, remembering the last time they had shared that oversized shower stall. The hotwater heater had protested after forty-five minutes, which had led to him installing a new unit the next day.

"No, you won't," JJ said, shaking her head as she quickly looked over her shoulder. "You have other things to do."

"Like what?" Dave yelped, jerking up in the bed.

"First, I'd suggest you'd begin with calling our team and having them all meet us here tomorrow at ten," JJ began, her fingers still clenching the satin sash.

"What the hell for?" Dave muttered, lips tightening as he thought about having to share the time he had left with Jen with the rest of their team.

"You're going to tell them what's going on," JJ clarified for him in a hard voice, brooking no arguments or disagreements now. "They're our family...and they deserve to know. Especially Hotch, considering you tried to desert him, too. Hell, you tried to desert us all."

Sighing deeply, he knew better than to argue. He could do as she requested with a single call to Aaron. He'd put out the word for him. "Okay, Jen," he nodded. Trying to lighten her mood, he grinned, "At least I can announce our engagement to them, too. Try to balance the bad news with something wonderful."

"About that," JJ replied, crossing her arms over her chest as she waited for his eyes to meet hers again. "I've made a decision."

"A decision?" Dave asked slowly, narrowing his eyes on the woman standing tall before him. God, she hadn't changed her mind, had she? Scanning his memory, he tried to determine if he had done or said something egregiously wrong in the last four or five minutes that could have given her reason to doubt his love. And if he had, he would immediately fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness for as long as required.

"Yes," JJ said firmly, nodding, her long blonde hair sliding against her satin-covered shoulders. "A decision. I've decided that I don't wish to opt for a long engagement."

Relieved, Dave smiled happily. "As soon as we get through this little health fiasco, Bella, I'll be more than happy to make you mine in name as well as deed."

"Oh, you'll be doing it a lot sooner than that," JJ corrected sweetly, glancing down at her ring wrapped finger. "You're going to use your vast power and connections and make me Mrs. Rossi. By Monday."

And then, David Rossi could only gape as the bathroom door closed in his face.


	31. Chapter 31

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Closing the bathroom door with a decisive click, JJ did something that she had never done before in the entire time she had lived with Dave at Little Creek. She locked that door, turning the simple little latch with a quick flick of her fingers.

But then, she hesitated, staring down at the knob. She had no doubt that Dave was still on the other side of the door, and would be there for at least a few more seconds before he came back to his senses. But as much as she wanted to keep that door locked, to be alone with her thoughts for just a moment, she couldn't lock him out. What if…what if he needed her? What if he suddenly had an attack of some sort and she didn't hear him? What if he tried to get to her and she had selfishly kept him away?

Those questions had her lips trembling and her fingers turning that catch once again, the barrier in place but removable if necessary. Telling herself that she was being over emotional, overreacting, she swallowed tightly. Then she marched right over to the corner glassed in shower stall, determined to let the power of water wash away this day. To wash away the pain and the horror. Flicking on the taps and adjusting the water to the perfect temperature as she stepped out of her robe, she stepped underneath the powerful flow, feeling the nettles sting her bare skin.

She had to let this go, to maintain her control. Someone had to be the strong one is this relationship, and she had already determined that she was the one for the job. But somehow, that resolve seemed to disappear the moment she reached for her shampoo, the signature green bottle nestled next to a skinny white bottle.

It never failed. Every time she grabbed for her bottle, she always managed to knock his bottle over, the clatter loud as it bounced against the sides and floor of the oversized stall. But instead of reaching down to pick it up like she always did, immediately tucking it back into place and grabbing her own, she couldn't stop staring where it rested next to the drain, the cap open and the thick liquid seeping out into the running water. And seconds later, she found herself huddled on the shower floor next to it, her tears flowing as fast as the shower fountain above her.

That shampoo was supposed to be next to hers on the shallow shelf in the shower for the rest of her life. And now, like an extinguished candle, it could all be snuffed out. After years of struggle and strain to find that one person that understood her...accepted her unconditionally...it could all be snatched away from her with an ease that terrified her to the depths of her soul.

Because months ago, against her better judgment and her best efforts, David Rossi had slipped past her well-fortified defenses and done the unthinkable. Like a thief in the night, he'd stolen her heart. And until tonight, he'd guarded it well. Shoving a wet fist against her mouth, she tried to stifle the sobs being ripped from her throat, the bands tightening around her chest. But it was useless. Now that the floodgates had opened, they wouldn't be quenched. Damn him! Damn him for making her fall under his spell. And double damn him for trying to take his light away from her world. Fuck his noble intentions!

Gasping for air as another sob climbed upward from somewhere deep inside, she clawed at the fiberglass wall of the shower, her fingers finding no purchase as they slid uselessly against the slickness. Heaven couldn't have him yet! He was needed here on this earthly plane. For her. For their little boy. How would she ever be able to wake up and face another morning if he wasn't there to greet the day with her? She didn't even realize until this moment that she'd lost the ability to even want to try and exist without him by her side. Balling up tighter, her knees tucked tightly against her bare breasts, she ducked her head as she screamed into the darkness, her wet hair stringing around her face uselessly.

And God, Henry! Her baby had already lost one father in his short lifetime. Will was no great loss to either of them...but David...he was the epitome of the doting daddy. Never once in all these months had he ever treated Henry like anything other than the miracle he was, lavishing him with love, attention, and his very presence. He'd filled each day of her baby's life...of both their lives… with joy and laughter. Imagining for a moment that they could lose that kind of bone deep happiness was a torture she knew she'd never forget. No matter how well this ordeal turned out.

Fighting against the tremors wracking her body despite the warm pelt of the shower's spray, JJ suddenly felt herself pulled backward by strong familiar arms.

"Shhh, Bella. Stop," Dave whispered against her wet hair, drawing her struggling form tighter against him. "You're gonna make yourself sick, baby," he worried aloud.

"Y-you w-weren't supposed to h-hear m-me," JJ whimpered, trying desperately to shut off her tear valves, to hide her lapse in control. God, he didn't need this! Not from her. She was supposed to be his strength. She was determined to be his strength.

But she couldn't. She couldn't stop this overwhelming sorrow that erupted from her very soul.

Turning her in his arms, Dave closed his eyes as she buried her damp face in his throat, his heart clenching painfully in his chest at the sound of her muffled, choked cries.

"D-didn't want for you to s-see me like this," JJ wailed against his neck, balling her hand into a tight fist against his naked breast.

"Shhh," he murmured, sliding his hand up and down her wet back as the shower's spray hit them both, her frail body clenched tightly. "You know it rips me apart when you cry, baby," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple as he helped her out of the shower's floor.

Lifting her head to blindly seal her lips to his, she needed his touch...his kiss...needed to reaffirm that he was real and alive in her arms. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, she deepened the kiss, needing to sink into him...absorb him.

He could taste the desperation in her kiss as he willingly backed her against the shower's wall, the spray pounding his back. The salt of her tears mingled with her sweet taste as he lost himself in her frantic touch. Her fingers seemed to be everywhere at once, ghosting over him, her touch memorizing every inch of his body. And in that moment, he needed the life affirming connection as much as she did. Lifting her effortlessly into the corner of the shower, he quickly joined their wet bodies, sliding home. But unlike their earlier lovemaking, this wasn't the leisurely reconnection they'd had only minutes ago. This was fast and furious and intense. It was proof, to both of them, that they were both alive and whole and unmistakably devoted to each other.

Leaning against her in the aftermath of their passionate explosion, both gasped for breath as they clutched each other close, the warm water streaming over their exhausted bodies. And he realized belatedly, yet again, that he'd neglected to protect her. Dropping his head against her neck, he groaned.

"What?" she asked when she could breathe again, her body collapsing against him.

"Again, I wasn't prepared for that. We didn't use anything, Jen," he sighed, dropping a heavy hand down her bare spine as he leaned them both against the slick walls.

"I don't care," she replied tiredly, forcing her head up to stare into this dark eyes. "If...if you don't...," she choked, tears pooling in her eyes again as she struggled to vocalize words she didn't want to say.

Seeing the overwhelming fear shadowing her crystalline eyes, tears still spiked on her lashes, he shook his head as he drew her closer. "You don't have to say it, JJ. I understand," he whispered. And he did. If he died, she'd want tangible evidence of their love. She wanted his child. And, in that moment, he wanted another baby, too.

He only hoped he was there to see his or her entrance to the world.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: Okay, dedicated readers, what are you thinking of this story? Anything you'd like to see? Thank you to all of you who have taken time to review. We love hearing from you. And give some of our others a look. "The Girl Who Lived" and "Southern Traditions" are personal faves of ours.**

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Her fingers slid slowly through her son's downy hair, the tiny little boy tucked tightly in the king-sized bed beside her. His cheeks puffed every few seconds, his breaths flowing evenly as his tiny fingers grasped the edge of the bright orange blanket that he insisted on keeping close. Staring down at his peaceful face, she whispered, "I think he finally decided to call it a night, didn't he?"

Reaching out, Dave gently covered her much smaller fingers with his, lacing them together as he stared down at the boy he loved more than life itself. Nodding, he answered her just as softly, "It's about time, don't you think? I thought there for a while he was going to do his imitation of a vampire and stay up for the whole night. Not that I would have minded, of course."

"He was just excited," JJ replied, letting Dave pull her closer, Henry tucked safely between them. Grinning then, she met his eyes as she said, "But I don't think I can say the same for my mom. She wasn't exactly thrilled when we showed up on her doorstep to steal back her grandson, especially when she found out the circumstances."

Dave had the good manners to blush slightly, remembering how Anna Jareau had responded to the various pieces of their important news. Pressing a kiss to JJ's forehead, he chuckled as he remembered, "I wasn't sure if she was going to hug me for finally getting you to agree to marry me, or roast me over the fire for not letting her know about my problem. I'll say this, though," Dave whispered into her hair, "You Jareau women are never predictable." Rubbing his still sore shoulder, he shook his head in amazement and appreciation. "At least now I know where you get your aim from."

Smiling faintly, JJ shook her head, one eyebrow cocked as she counseled, knowingly, "Count yourself blessed that it was only an apple that Mom threw at you. And if your boo boo hadn't been in your brain, she'd have aimed for your head. And trust me, she would have nailed you right between the eyes if she had wanted to."

"Think she'll forgive me?" Dave asked seriously, meeting JJ's eyes over their son's body, the question holding a silent double meaning. His future mother-in-law was an amazing woman, but he was far more concerned about the inner feelings of the Jareau sharing his bed and his life.

"She's already forgiven you," JJ murmured, reaching a gentle hand out to stroke his cheek, pressing lightly against the worry lines surrounding his lips. "Mom and I are a lot alike; we throw things when we're angry OR scared. Mom likes you...and she waited a long time to see me this happy. She's worried. She'll be pissed at that secretive nature of yours for a while. But eventually, she'll let it go."

"Before or after she hits me with another fruit?" Dave quipped, pressing his fingers against hers as he settled them both against the mound of pillows. Feeling his son shift in his sleep, Dave dropped his other hand to the baby's chest, rubbing gently as the little boy let out a deep sleepy sigh.

"That part is anybody's guess," JJ said with a soft chuckle, drawing her legs up slightly as she cupped her body around her precious baby. "Besides, she let you off lightly to what I'm betting comes your way tomorrow," JJ added with a slightly vicious smile.

"I get the feeling that you're going to enjoy my time in the hot seat, Jen," Dave teased, letting out a deep chuckle.

"I hate the reason that you're sitting in it...but hopefully, this'll teach you that leaving me is never going to be an appropriate solution," JJ replied, her tone even but serious. Months living with this man had taught her that he could be a quick learner when he wanted to be, and she could only hope that he was going to apply that skill now.

"I think I've already learned that lesson, Bella," Dave grumbled, rubbing his shoulder again, mentally congratulating Anna Jareau on her major league ability to hit a moving target.

"Well, then think of tomorrow as a refresher course," JJ smiled, enjoying the way his eyes rolled at her light words. Damn, she couldn't lose this...this connection....this inexplicable bond that they shared. Feeling a chill slide down her spine at the thought, she shifted against the soft mattress, tugging the edge of the worn quilt over her legs.

For a moment, the Rossi family enjoyed a rare respite, the only sound invading their bedroom coming from a hoot owl living in the tree outside their window. Resting his head against the pillow, Dave finally broke the silence once more as he said gently, "Honey, as much as you don't want to have this conversation...you know we need to talk about the possibility of things not going as we hope."

Blinking rapidly as tears threatened her vision again, JJ swallowed her rising panic, slamming into a box in her mind. "No, we don't," she said, forcing her voice to become cheery, her eyes widening. "You're going to be fine."

"Hopefully, you're right," Dave placated with a nod. "But in the event that I'm not, there are some things you need to know."

"No, I don't," JJ insisted, resisting the urge to wail and gnash her teeth, the anger and fear pressing hard against her chest once again. "You're going to be...,"

"Fine," Dave supplied for her, finishing the sentence she had been quoting the entire evening. "I know. But just humor me, okay?" Dave asked, his dark eyes beseeching her to be reasonable, if only for a few moments. "Do it for him, Bella," Dave said, nodding to their sleeping son resting peacefully between them.

"That's not fair, Dave," JJ whispered unevenly, her eyes following his gaze to their baby, her fingers clenching and unclenching as she tried to avoid thinking about a future without him.

"I know, Jen. None of this is fair. But it has to be done," Dave murmured, hating the turmoil that he'd thrown her into but knowing at the same time that this conversation had to take place. He'd rather her experience a few minutes of pain now than be caught totally off guard in the event of his death.

"Just tell me what you need to tell me," JJ bit out, balling her free hand into a fist at her side, bracing against the pain she knew his words would bring.

"My lawyer is Max Abbott," Dave began quietly, his eyes connecting with hers. "If I...he'll be able to answer any questions you have about my estate. You and Henry are my sole beneficiaries. The house and vehicle and money all go to you outright. Additionally, Henry has a trust in his names that he'll have access to upon his twenty-first birthday. If we..," he faltered, closing his eyes as he forced himself to move beyond the thought, "If we've made another child, I want you to put the same amount in a trust for him or her. I want them to know that I loved them both the same. I've already purchased a whole row of burial plots in Rutlege Cemetery."

Seeing her face clench, he quickly added, forestalling any eruption that might take place, "I did it years ago, Jen. If I...that's where I want you to bury me. My father's gold cuff links are in the cedar box on my dresser along with my mother's wedding ring. Give Henry the cuff links when he's old enough and if we've made a daughter today, on her wedding day, give her the ring." Seeing JJ struggling to maintain her composure, he winced, reaching his hand out to stroke her cheek. His fingers resting against her soft skin, he whispered, "Listen, Bella, there's a letter for you in the bottom drawer of my desk along with copies of my will and Henry's adoption paper. It'll tell you everything else you need to know if you need it."

"I won't," JJ said, breathing heavily as his words hit her like blows, knocking her well-ordered foundation out from under her brick by brick.

Nodding, Dave smiled, trying to convey some assurance, to soften the harsh reality they were both living in. "Hopefully you won't, but it's there just in case, okay?"

"Fine," JJ said tightly, her chest catching again. "Is that it?" she asked tersely, kicking off the covers as she felt her muscles contract uncontrollably.

"That's it, sweetheart," Dave said soothingly, dropping a calm hand to her tense arm.

"Good. Then I don't ever want to hear you talk about dying again. Understand?" she asked, jerking her head toward him and staring at him with wet eyes.

"No more morbid talk, Bella," Dave nodded, reading the rest of the message in those bright baby blues. "I promise," he whispered, easily rising from the bed and reaching down for his son.

"Where are you going?" JJ asked, pushing up on one arm, her fingers reaching out to touch Henry's leg as Dave slid his hands underneath him.

"I'm going to put this little man to bed," he murmured, lifting their son in his arms and gazing at her with heated eyes. "Then you and I are going to make some more wonderful memories."


	33. Chapter 33

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

It was official. He was completely surrounded in this hell, and the natives were definitely restless. No, he revised quickly, his eyes gauging the amassed group around him. They weren't just restless. They were positively rabid. And if he wasn't mistaken, they weren't above taking prisoners, namely him.

He hadn't expected to escape unscathed, but he had assumed that he would at least survive it alive, their respect for JJ outweighing any homicidal tendencies they might possess. He had been wrong. Now, he was just hoping that his death would be quick and painless, and that JJ would give him a good funeral. But if some of them got their own ways, namely Penelope Garcia, he was fairly sure he would suffer. Long and hard and extremely painfully.

It had started with their first arrival, which of course had to be their fearless team leader. Hotch's less-than-Hotchlike comments were unsuitable for repeating, especially in the presence of Henry. His lack of appreciation for Dave's original choice in hiding the situation from everyone had been evident, and Dave wasn't sure the steam would ever quit flowing from the normally staid Aaron's Hotchner's ears.

Although, he had to admit, Hotch's reaction was tame compared to that of an obviously pissed off Emily Prentiss. The woman had opened with a string of invective curses in at least four languages, of which he could only half-way interpret one or two. She might have been speaking Klingon on a few of those words for all he knew. And when she had finished reaming him out in ways that would make the United Nations proud, she had moved forward to read him the riot act for daring to upset JJ. Not that he hadn't appreciated the concern behind that and apologized for it profusely. But, of course, taking the time to do just that had that meant that Penelope Garcia jumped right on that band wagon when she walked through the doors.

When their technical genius wasn't hugging him and calling him her little precious sugar gumdrop, she did an amazing interpretation of Sybil, threatening to have Derek Morgan murder him in his sleep for making her favorite person cry. And if anyone was going to make good on fulfilling her promises, he had a feeling that Garcia would be the most successful. The woman's screech had reached levels that had sent Mungie running for cover, the poor mutt howling and covering his drooping ears with his paws when she was at her most vitriolic. He had envied his dog then, wishing that he could do the same.

But he didn't, mainly because JJ had informed him earlier that morning that he would stand up and take their comments like a man. According to her, he had made his bed, and now he had to lie in it.

He really wished he was back in his literal bed, with her of course. And that all of these yelling people were far, far away. Preferably in another state. Didn't they know he had a headache?

Clearing his throat, he looked around the room at his makeshift family, wondering if it was too late to request a transfer. "If any of you would like to pause in casting dispersions on my character, we did have another announcement that has nothing to do with the state of my health."

Pausing mid-Arabic rant, Emily glared across the room at Dave. "What did the moron just say?" Emily asked Hotch, casting her eyes sideways but never removing her glare from the idiot in the corner.

"Evidently, there's more news," Hotch murmured, looking from Dave to JJ, sitting beside him with Henry in her lap. Watching as Rossi lifted his son and let the boy stand against his chest, much like a human shield, he couldn't help smiling. Who'd have ever thought this would be David Rossi's life, surrounded by his quasi-family of co-workers, holding a toddler. Those early years in the fledging Behavioral Science Unit seemed a lifetime away.

"This had so better be good," Morgan said, tapping his foot impatiently, wrapping his arm around Penelope's tense shoulders. "My trigger finger's gettin' real itchy and Mama's idea of shooting you for this stupid deception of yours definitely holds its merits."

"Again, people," Reid piped up, holding a hand up as he glanced around the room, "Let me remind you that ninety-eight percent of these tumors turn out to be completely benign."

"Thanks, Reid," Rossi grunted, appreciative of the support the young genius had offered, although he had to admit the support was unexpected.

"Don't thank me. I'm still ninety-nine percent certain that Garcia intends to maim you in some way," Reid said quickly, glancing toward the peppy tech as he scooted slightly to the right, closer to the nearest door. "She's got that glint in her eye."

"My retaliation, however, shall wait until you are safe and whole," Garcia consented with a malicious smile, tapping her tapered nails against Morgan's arm. Addressing the room at large, she explained, tightly, "The better for it to truly hurt later. I'm sure he's on some form of painkiller now. And I intend for him to feel every second of the torture I have planned."

Glancing at JJ, Rossi shrugged as he tightened his grip on his son. "You tell 'em, Babe. They all seem to hate me right now."

"No," JJ drawled, patting his arm as she settled deeper into their comfortable sofa, "They love you. They just happen to be incredibly pissed that a naturally gifted brilliant man chose to make a very bad choice. Much like myself."

"I get it. I get it. I fuc-, I mean," Rossi said with a quick look at his clueless son, ensuring Henry was well occupied with shredding the button on his shirt, "I messed up. I'm sorry. I was wrong."

"Could you say that a little louder," Morgan called out from his seat three feet away. "I don't think all of us heard that statement yet and personally, I'd like to get it on video."

"I said, I was wrong!" Dave growled loudly, helping Henry pull up as the baby jabbered happily. "Happy now, Cara?" he said, looking at JJ with a slightly exasperated look.

Lips twitching, JJ shrugged. "Gettin' there."

Rolling her eyes, Emily glared at Dave again, wondering for a moment what JJ saw in him. "Start talking. What else are you hiding from us?"

Lifting JJ's left hand and displaying her engagement ring to the room at large, Dave shook his head. "We weren't hiding it. It just so happens that this bunch isn't as perceptive as they claim to be. For a bunch of profilers, you all are pretty clueless."

Eyes widening as she caught the sparkling rock gracing her best friend's finger, Garcia snorted, leaning forward to stare, "Forgive us for being distracted by news of your impending brain surgery! But, wow! That's a rock!"

Grabbing JJ's hand, Emily shook her head as she peered closely at the sparkling jewel. "What'd you do, Dave? Make a deal with a diamond smuggler. That's gorgeous!"

"Congratulations," Hotch said with a genuine smile, nodding in his old friend's direction. "When's the happy day?"

"Tomorrow," JJ said firmly, her voice daring anyone to argue. Placing her hand on Dave's knee, she stared resolutely at five sets of surprised eyes.

"Did she say tomorrow?" Spencer asked weakly, looking at the man beside him for confirmation.

"She said tomorrow," Morgan nodded with wide eyes, feeling Penelope shimmy beside him.

"How am I gonna pull off the wedding of the year in less than twenty-four hours," Pen wailed suddenly, her arms thrown up in despair.

"You're not," JJ declared evenly, refusing to veer from her predetermined plans when it came to protecting her fledgling family. "I want a marriage. Not a wedding. We're going to have Dave's priest come over and perform a simple ceremony. We've already got the license. But you're all welcome to join us. Two o'clock," JJ smiled on the last words, letting herself relax slightly.

"W-well," Penelope stuttered, cutting her eyes side to side, "Of course we're all gonna be here, Peaches. But are you sure that you don't..."

"Penelope, when Dave is better, I promise, you can throw the biggest party the BAU has ever seen. He'll even foot the bill," she said with a pointed look at her betrothed, mentally daring him to contradict her statement.

"Happily," Dave readily supplied, nodding agreeably as he tucked Henry close to his chest, the tiny boy's head resting underneath his chin.

"But, until then, we're doing it this way," JJ said implacably, her hands folded primly in her lap. Arching a brow, she looked around the room as she added, "Now, as much as Dave and I love you all...."

"We get it, JJ," Hotch nodded, folding himself out of the deep recliner. "We'll clear out and see you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Hotch," JJ nodded gratefully, lacing her fingers with Dave's as they received kisses and congratulations from their colleagues as they filed out. Waiting until the last person had vacated the premises, JJ looked at Dave, smiling brightly. "Now, see how easy that was!"

"Yeah, as easy as brain surgery," Dave grumbled, leaning forward to claim his future wife's lips as his son gently snored on his chest, the faint rays of the setting sun bathing them all in a fading golden glow.


	34. Chapter 34

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

His eyes opened to darkness. Waiting for a moment to catch his bearings, Dave stared into the blackness,, knowing that there was a ceiling above him. As his eyes adjusted to the dim room, he rolled slightly, putting his hand out automatically as he sought the warmth of Jennifer's body.

But she wasn't there. Her side of the bed was completely empty, and, if he wasn't mistaken, cool, which meant that she hadn't been there for a while.

Jerking up in the bed, Dave was reaching for the nightstand light when he heard a shuffle on the other side of the room. Dropping his hand, he turned to look toward the corner, toward the window seat, the shallow beams of moonlight bathing the area in faint light. And in that glow, he saw the huddled form of the woman that was now his wife pressed against the window panes.

Realizing that she hadn't even realized he was awake yet, he took a moment to just stare at her. The moonlight bounced off her long, wavy hair, casting silver strands along her back. She was a beauty..on the inside and out, he thought for a moment, unable to turn away as he felt his throat tighten at the mere sight of her. But then his eyes caught sight of the moonlight once again, this time watching as the light highlighted the wetness on her pale cheeks.

She was crying. Alone. In the middle of the night.

In the middle of the night before his surgery.

Drawing in a deep sigh, Dave quietly slipped out from underneath the heavy covers, padding across the room. Not wanting to scare her, he whispered gently, "Jen? Babe? Come back to bed."

She had seen his reflection against the midnight glass a mere second before his words floated against her ears, just a bare warning of his presence. Trying to sniffle discreetly, she wiped quick fingers against her cheeks as she turned toward him, putting a smile on her lips as she stared up into his unreadable eyes. "I will, Dave. Just couldn't sleep for a bit, and I didn't want to wake you up with my tossing and turning."

Watching as the gold band on her left hand flashed in the moonlight, he involuntarily smiled. She was his now. His wife. "I wouldn't have minded if you had, Jen," he said softly, slipping behind her on the window seat, her tiny boy fitting perfectly in the cradle of his. Pressing a kiss to her shoulder blade, he pulled her back against his chest. "Talk to me," he ordered deeply against her ear, jiggling her slightly in his arms.

"I can't," she whispered, turning her head to stare out the window, the view gorgeous even in the darkness. She loved living at Little Creek, the countryside soothing and perfect at the same time, an oasis in the middle of the chaos that was their life. But most of all, she loved living here because of him….because it was his home. No, she reminded herself. It was their home now. And she wanted to continue to share it with him for many years to come. Many, many long years.

"Yes, you can," Dave countered, sliding a gentle hand against her shimmering hair. "There's never been anything you couldn't say to me," he murmured, resting his chin against the indentation between her neck and her shoulder.

"I'm trying to be strong here," JJ declared tightly, the words catching in her chest as she tried valiantly to hold her emotions in check.

"Let me be the strong one for a minute then," Dave directed, holding her pliant body closer, frowning as he felt the coolness of her fingers, wondering again how long she had been sitting in the dark with out him.

"I'm scared," she whispered, her fingers tightening against his arms at those simple words. "No, scratch that," she amended, blinking as she tried to keep her voice steady. "I'm terrified. In a few hours, you're going to have surgery and..."

"I'm coming back to you, Jen," Dave interrupted smoothly, his chin sliding against her neck as he shook his head. "I might be a little worse for wear, but I'm coming back to my wife," he promised, lacing their hands together, sliding his thumb over her wedding ring, a silent reminder of the promises they had made to one another just hours earlier

"That's the first time you've sounded completely sure of that," JJ sniffled, squeezing his fingers, feeling the slight pounding of his pulse as she tightened her grip against him.

"It's the first time I've been completely sure of it," Dave shrugged, dropping them both against the wall as he shifted their entwined bodies. "I've got a wife and son waiting for me...I'm never going to forget that for a second, unconscious or not." Pressing a kiss to her neck, he murmured against her skin, "In a few hours this will be behind us, honey. Just hold on for me."

"I am...I will," JJ nodded, her words shaky as she tried to force the words out, her stomach clenching as she fought the doubts flying through her mind. "I'm just....I just realized how much a part of me you are. And when I think..."

"Don't think. Know, JJ," Dave interrupted, his fingers tightening against hers as he continued, firmly but softly, "Know that I'm going to come back to my wife and son because I love them more than anything in this world or the next. I waited my entire life to find this kind of peace. This sense of oneness. I'm never going to give that up without a fight, Bella."

"I love you so much," JJ whispered brokenly, turning to bury her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his familiar woodsy scent, desperately trying to memorize it.

Pulling her into his lap, Dave seized his wife's lips violently, kissing her with all the passion he had. "I'm not giving this up," he rasped against her lips, dropping his head to gently nip her neck. "Not after I fought like hell to get it. I can promise you that." Standing with her in his arms, he stalked toward their bed.

"You need to rest," JJ worried as his body followed hers down, pinning her to the soft mattress.

"I need my wife to show me how much she loves me," he countered easily, shaking his head as he traced rough fingers around her lips. "And I need to show her," he growled, pulling her nightgown aside to latch on to one perfectly rounded globe.

And there, in the early pre-dawn hours, that's exactly what they did. Franticly. Wildly. Passionately.


	35. Chapter 35

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

"They're here, Bella," Dave whispered groggily, blearily looking at the orderlies walking through the door behind her into the dimly lit hospital room. His eyes seemed to cross for a moment, the newcomers merging and floating together as he tried to make out their distinct shapes. But they were wearing green scrubs, like everyone else in this blasted hospital, so some part of his barely functioning mind knew they belonged. "Gotta go get this over with," he slurred, the sedatives they'd began running through his IV an hour ago in full effect now, pleasantly dulling the edges of his reality.

"Yep," JJ nodded as she murmured that one single word, forcing a bright smile to his face as she bent over to brush a kiss to his forehead, smoothing her fingers against his whiskered cheek. Swallowing, she added, forcing her voice to remain even as she felt the panic rising again, "The sooner you go, the sooner they'll send you back to me."

Capturing her hand as she moved to pull back, Dave tugged her back to him, his fingers surprisingly strong. "You call that a kiss?" Dave asked hoarsely, cupping his hand around her neck, the feel of her silky hair sliding against his skin. "You can do better than that."

"I love you," JJ whispered, opening her mouth to his and closing her eyes as his tongue tangled sweetly with hers, trying to memorize every taste, every touch, letting this moment sweep over her soul.

Even half stoned out of his mind, he could recognize the fear hiding in her voice and he raced to quell it. Nipping her lower lip gently as she finally pulled away from the kiss, he stroked her cheek as he whispered, "I'm coming back to you."

Biting her lip at the volcanic pain rising in her chest, JJ stared down at his beloved face, stroking the backs of her fingers against his forehead. The words wouldn't come, so she settled for a hushed, "I know. Hurry, okay?"

Nodding, he turned his head to look for Hotch at the side of his bed. The man had been at JJ's side all morning, just like Dave had asked him to be. Lifting his hand was a monumental effort, but he reached for his best friend's hand. "Take care of her until I get back," Dave ordered huskily, his fingers barely able to make contact now. "Make sure she eats."

Squeezing Dave's fingers, Hotch nodded. "We'll look after them both, Dave. Don't worry about anything. I'll hold down the fort until you get back," Hotch promised solemnly, his eyes never leaving his friend's gaze.

"Thank you," Dave said faintly, his eyes drifting closed as the drugs finally overwhelmed his system, his fingers slipping out of Hotch's grip as the other man placed his now slackened hand on the gurney.

"He's out," JJ murmured with a trembling voice colored with terror, her eyes glued to his suddenly slack face, the life seeming to have left him.

"It's the medication, Peaches," Garcia said softly, slipping her arm around JJ's waist, half in fear that the tiny woman might not be able to stand on her own.

Wincing as she heard the scrape of the metal beds brakes releasing, JJ bent forward to drop another kiss against his closed eyes, unwilling to miss what might be her one last chance. "We love you," she whispered into his ear, pressing her lips against his warm skin. "Don't you dare leave me!"

"Mrs. Rossi, we're going to take excellent care of him, but we have to go now. The surgeon is prepped and waiting," a white haired nurse declared sympathetically, her eyes meeting JJ's as the younger woman barely turned her head.

Nodding, mutely, JJ reminded herself for the tenth time in the last hour that she'd steadfastly refused to cry in front of him. She couldn't let him know that she wasn't as strong as he thought she was, that she had lived in absolute fear that once he left her sight that he might never return. And unconscious or not, she suspected her husband would know what was happening before the first teardrop hit her cheek. Taking an unsteady step away from his bed, she bit out, her voice uneven in the one syllable, "Go."

Following the squeaky gurney that carried her husband down the long cool hospital corridor, JJ knew she was being trailed by her team. But she had to stay with him as long as she could. Her footsteps seemed to pound in her own ears as she trudged, forcing one step in front of the other, her eyes glued to that flash of black and silver hair she could see ever second or so, her hands clamped woodenly to her side. She couldn't leave him until absolutely necessary. But that point came only a few steps ahead as the gurney carrying the man she loved disappeared through two wooden double doors.

And as those doors slid shut in her face, she allowed the first wave of emotion to overtake her, bending forward as the first sobs were wrenched from her throat. Her mind flooded with pictures of the past months, of Dave holding their son, of Dave laughing as they held each other, of Dave telling her that he loved her. What if he never came back? What if all she had to hold on to were memories that would only disappear?

Just as her knees almost hit the ground, she felt herself pulled into a pair of strong arms, though for the life of her, she couldn't have guessed which man had gotten to her first. The only thing that she felt positive about was that if they let go, she might simply dissolve into nothingness, her reason for living hidden behind those unmovable doors.

"Come on, Jayje," she heard a deep voice say as a light hand rubbed her back, his strong chest holding her slight weight, "This is Rossi we're talking about. That son of a bitch is determined to fight his way back to you. He'd never break his world. Not to you."

Looking up into Derek Morgan's dark eyes, she prayed he spoke the truth, latching onto those heartfelt words. Because without David, she wasn't sure she'd have any fight left at all.


	36. Chapter 36

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Jennifer Jareau loved her friends...her makeshift family. Really she did. But by all she held holy and dear, if one more person sat beside her, reached for her hand and told her it was going to be okay, it was going to be all right, hang in there, or any variation thereof, she was going to lose what little sanity she had left in reserve. And there wasn't very much left. Actually, it was virtually non-existent at this point. Because it had been six hours.

Six freaking, long, painstaking hours.

Six hours during which her mind had run the entire gamut of scenarios and emotions. And none of them had left her with a warm fuzzy feeling. Exactly the opposite. She felt like her body was frozen, her heart barely beating at all as she waited for news...any news whatsoever regarding the man she loved.

The updates had been sporadic, uneven, never more than a few harried words. Uninformative words. The surgeon has started the procedure, Mrs. Rossi. The procedure is continuing as expected, Mrs. Rossi. The surgery is in process, Mrs. Rossi.

If she heard some well-meaning glorified gopher deliver that so-called news again, adding her name at the end as if an afterthought, she might very well pull out her service revolver and invade the inner sanctum of this temple of healing, obtaining the answers she so desperately needed by force or fear.

She knew her team was watching her, their eyes glued, even though they kept their distance for the moment. Which was for the best. How could she tell everyone that all she wanted right now was to whisk him home, healthy and whole, never to hear the word hospital again in her entire life? How could she explain that her very dream, even now while she was alert and awake, was to snuggle in her bed with her husband and her baby, wrapped in his warmth, never to worry about the whisper of a brain tumor ever again?

But those dreams were just that. Dreams. Reality was far more powerful, holding her down heavier than gravity, weighting her shoulders against the uncomfortable hospital chair. Reality was that she was living in limbo, doubting more and more with every passing moment that she would ever see his bright eyes again.

And the clock ticked on, the big hand passing the little hand, another hour clicking by.

She felt the seat next to her dip slightly, her lips tightening at the rolling motion. Someone hadn't read the signals correctly, had dared to invade the self-imposed exile zone she had so carefully established. Maybe if she ignored them, whoever it was would take the hint and quickly disappear, sliding back over to the gaggle of onlookers who were watching her with worried eyes.

But he didn't. Feeling strong fingers touch her arm, she heard his deep but even voice say, calmly, "You know they're taking their time, JJ. You wouldn't want them to rush through this."

Shaking her head, barely moving her neck enough to disturb her ponytail, JJ muttered, darkly, "No, they're taking HIS time, Hotch. Every minute they stay in there is just another minute that means that there's more damage than we first thought."

"JJ…."

But his words faded to nothingness, his attention diverted. Slowly opening her eyes, JJ felt herself sway, even though she was seated, as she saw the scrub-clad surgeon making his way across the sparsely inhabited waiting room, a trail of neophytes in his wake. And the tall man was walking directly toward her.

"Mrs. Rossi?" The doctor asked gently, approaching the trembling woman. Extending his hand toward her, he continued, "Dr. Jameson, your husband's neurosurgeon. We spoke briefly this weekend," he reminded her.

Nodding quickly, JJ took the proffered hand perfunctorily, her fingers barely making contact as she kept her eyes glued to his face. "My husband, Doctor? Is he okay? Is the surgery over? Can I see him?" JJ asked in quick succession, coming unsteadily to her feet, her body unable to keep up with her roiling thoughts.

"Why don't you sit back down, Mrs. Rossi?" Dr. Jameson asked, gesturing at the black vinyl waiting room seat she'd just launched herself from. "I'll answer all your questions."

"Why?" JJ asked sharply, her shoulders stiffening as she locked her knees. "Why can't I see my husband? What happened?"

"Mrs. Rossi, please," Dr Jameson urged, his tone comforting but serious. "Sit down and I'll tell you everything. Your husband is stable right now, but he's in recovery. It'll still be a little while before you can go back."

"Did you get it?" JJ asked tightly, dropping stiffly back into the seat behind her as the team surrounded Dave's physician in a loose semi-circle.

Nodding once, the doctor took the seat to JJ's left, leaning toward her. "We did, Mrs. Rossi. And based on appearances, the tumor does appear to be benign. We'll have to wait for a biopsy to confirm that, but I'm optimistic. There were, however, some complications. During surgery, we lost your husband's heartbeat once. We were able to get him back within seconds, but during the entire operation, we saw blood pressure fluctuations. That's what took us longer than we'd anticipated."

Seeing her eyes widen, he continued smoothly, quickly, "We're medicating him and don't foresee any further problems. But, we are having some trouble with the anesthesia. It appears your husband is having some difficulty coming out of it. When I left him in recovery a few moments ago, he was showing some improvement. We were seeing some spontaneous eye movement, indicating that he was beginning to wake up. Now, this isn't unusual after brain surgery. And I want to warn you that if he appears to be groggy and confused, not to be alarmed. Those are all common occurrences."

"You'd indicated that some of the side effects could be memory loss?" JJ asked worriedly, her mind trying to process the various pieces of information as her heart fought past the fact that her husband's heart had actually stopped.

"We'll have to wait until he wakes up to know if he suffered any of those effects, Mrs. Rossi. But I want you to try and relax. Those types of situations are rare. We've no reason not to believe that this was a successful surgery at this point. My greatest concern was getting his blood pressure into a manageable level and it appears our meds are working," Dr. Jameson consoled, patting her hand as he caught the eye of the stern looking man to his right, the dark-headed nod letting him know that the young woman had a support system already in place.

"When can I see him?" JJ asked quickly, her mind racing ahead, needing to see his face, to touch his hand. Needing to prove to herself that he was still alive.

Smiling gently at the younger woman, Dr. Jameson replied, "I can take you back now if you like. You can accompany him to his room." Looking around at the assembled group of people surrounding him, he continued, "When he gets to a room, no more than a couple of you at a time. Mr. Rossi has just had major surgery. Let's take it easy on him." Returning his gaze to JJ, he murmured, "Mrs. Rossi, if you'll come with me..."

"Yes!" JJ said, all but jumping from her seat, her eyes glued to the surgeon, her lifeline to her husband. "Take me to him."


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note - I think that's it until Sunday or Monday, folks. Please let us know what you'd like to see in this one. I probably will not post again until Sunday or Monday. Thanks so much for taking the time to read and review!**

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Noise. The room was filled with noise.

She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but it wasn't this. She had imagined a quiet oasis, a calm corner for her husband's healing and recuperation. But what she walked in to was a busy ward filled with beeps and clicks, monitors and screens at every turn.

But none of that mattered. The only important thing was reaching Dave's side, holding his hand, hearing his voice.

Following the tall surgeon quickly through the busy area, she found herself holding her breath as she passed patient after patient, all in varying stages of recovery. And when the doctor's steps stopped outside a small cubicle, she met his eyes quickly as he murmured, "Remember, Mrs. Rossi, he's still groggy. So he might not…"

"It's okay, Doctor," JJ assured him quickly, craning around him for a glimpse of her beloved.

Nodding, the doctor pushed the glass door open, letting her move toward the prone man in the bed. Which she did without hesitation.

Biting back tears that were threatening to escape at the mere sight of him, his body hooked to tubes and machines, JJ leaned forward to press a kiss to his bandaged forehead. Sliding gentle fingers against his whiskered cheek, she whispered, lovingly, "I'm here, Dave. I'm here and I'm not leaving."

She felt his jaw clench beneath her touch, his lips trying to move. Forcing herself to remain calm, to hold those tears at bay for just a while longer, she pressed a soft finger to his lips. "Don't strain yourself, honey. Just rest."

His eyes fluttered for a moment, and she held her breath again, praying for him to do it again. And he did, this time getting those lids completely open. Letting out a prayerful thanks as she stared into his confused dark eyes, she smiled into his dark gaze as she murmured, "I love you. God, how I love you."

"J-Jen?" Dave whispered hoarsely, reaching weakly for her hand, the IV tubing pulling with him as he searched for her touch.

Quickly lacing her fingers through his, JJ squeezed reassuringly, nodding as she whispered, lovingly, "I'm here."

"Thass good," he slurred, smiling faintly as he blinked, hoping some of the fuzziness would fade from his vision. God, it felt like he'd been hit by a Mack truck. Something had happened, and he had to clear his mind to figure out what it was. Blinking again, he brought her beautiful face into focus, feeling himself become a bit clearer as her fingers tightened against his.

Bending to brush another kiss against his bandaged head, JJ closed her eyes for a moment, thank God he was conscious. She had tried to prepare herself for the worst, but now that she had seen him, touched him, she found herself wavering again, the emotions threatening to flood through her once again.

"H-happened?" he questioned, the words fighting to trip off his tongue as he blinked up at her when she finally pulled back. The lights seemed so bright overhead, threatening to blind him for a second, causing him to wince and pull to the side. But he couldn't stop looking at her, needing to see her.

"D-do you remember who I am, Dave?" JJ whispered slowly, her heart clenching in her chest as she waited for him to respond, dreading each second that passed. Please God, let him remember. Her...their love...their baby.

Now why would she ask him such question, he thought, his mind fighting to place that concerned look on her face. Looking up at her face in confusion for a moment, he whispered hoarsely as the gears clicked into place, "Unless you found a way to divorce me while I was out of it, you're my wife. Love of my life."

"Memory loss my ass," JJ muttered as her eyes filled with tears, leaning against the side of his bed, letting the mattress take some of her weight as her knees suddenly lost their ability to stand.

"Told you I'd never forget," Dave returned huskily, squeezing her fingers as he looked around the tiny room, frowning. "Where's my son?"

"Mama's still got him. She'll bring him later. When you're stronger," JJ promised, smiling down at him, unable to describe the lightness that floated through her at the look of stubbornness that crossed his face.

"Strong enough now," Dave argued, struggling to sit up, the hospital gown sliding off his shoulder as he reached for the bars on the bed.

Pressing him back down with a gentle hand, JJ shook her head, her tone brisk but loving as she warned, "You listen to me, Rossi. We're going to do what every one of these doctors tells us. Now just lie back down there and rest. You've had a hard morning."

"Doesn't look like yours has been much better, Bella," Dave murmured, wincing as someone dropped a metal tray in the hallway outside, the echoing clatter sending shafts of pain through his head. Waiting until the ringing in his ears abated, he whispered, swallowing hard, "Did they get it?"

"They got it," JJ smiled victoriously, her fingers sliding against his chest as she pulled the blue woven blanket up higher. "They got it all!"

"Cancerous?" Dave asked, meeting her eyes as he tried to comprehend the answers, warmed by her slight touch.

Shaking her head, JJ replied as she pressed a hand against his cheek, "The surgeon said it appeared benign. But we have to wait for pathology to know for sure."

"How long?" Dave growled, turning to press a kiss against her palm as she stepped closer.

"Not sure. And you don't need to think about it right now. Right now, you need to concentrate on recovering. You gave us a scare," JJ gently admonished, her fingers edging over the tip of the bandage on his head, smoothing down the fraying threads..

"Whatever it was, not my fault. I was unconscious," Dave said smugly, leaning back against the pillow as he snaked a hand against her arm.

"I can always find a way to make it your fault, Rossi," JJ teased, grinning down at his mischievous eyes, thrilled to find them clear and bright. She knew he wasn't a hundred percent yet, but she could see her husband was in there, the man she loved more than life itself. "You obviously haven't learned that by now, have you?" she reminded him fondly.

"Sound like a wife," Dave replied hoarsely, smiling faintly as he tried to stretch his legs, finding them not yet up to such strenuous movements.

"That's your fault, too. You married me," she countered, cupping his whiskered cheek, her wedding ring glimmering in the stark overhead lights.

Surrounding her wrist in a surprisingly strong grip, he tugged, bringing her closer. "I want a real kiss."

"Nuh uh," JJ said quickly, narrowing her eyes as she . "No funny business. The doctor said you need to rest and recover."

"Bella, if you don't bend down here, I intend to bring down the rafters," Dave threatened, his eyes regaining some of their gleam.

"Even flat on your back, you're incorrigible," JJ sighed in relief as a tear slid down her cheek. Bending, she caressed his lips lightly with hers before pulling back.

Cupping the back of her head as she moved, Dave shook his head. "You call that a kiss? I was gone a few hours and you forget everything I taught you. C'mere," he ordered, stealing a soft kiss from his wife.

Moaning as his tongue touched her, JJ felt her cheeks grow wet as her husband's mouth slid over hers. "I love you," she whispered against his firm lips.

Opening his dark eyes to stare up into her drenched eyes, Dave gently thumbed the tears from her pale cheeks. "No more tears, Bella. We're on the road to our future. Got it?"

"Got it," JJ nodded as the door behind her opened.


	38. Chapter 38

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Standing to the side as a team of orderlies bundled Dave's bed and prepared it to move, JJ let herself close her eyes for just a moment. Gathering her bearings in a sea of noise and activity, she let out a deep breath as she thanked God and fate for the miracle they'd just been given. Her fears, still so fresh in her mind, rose back to surface for a moment as she thought about their future, but the sound of Dave's voice drew her back to the present, back to him.

"Jen? Jen, where are you?" Dave asked heavily, trying to turn his head as he felt the bed moving, needing to find the woman that had become more important to him than life itself. But moving so quickly wasn't a good idea yet, his muscles tightening at the tiny action.

"I'm right here, Dave," JJ assured him quickly, stepping back next to the bed as she snuggled her hand in his. Smiling down at his tight face, she smoothed her fingers over his cheek as she whispered, "I'm never going anywhere ever again, remember? Every time I leave you alone, you manage to get in trouble."

Their moment was interrupted by the head orderly, who said bluntly, "If we're ready, we'll get Mr. Rossi moved up to the neurological floor."

Nodding her consent, JJ felt his fingers tighten around hers as the bed started moving. Walking alongside, JJ ignored everything else around them, never taking her eyes off of his dark eyes. Now that she knew he was alive and awake, she couldn't let her focus sway, couldn't lose a minute with him, no matter what.

Thirty minutes later, Dave sighed in great relief as the last nurse left the room, his eyes frowning as he griped, hoarsely, "Honest to God, woman, did you have to tell the nurse that I was an uncooperative patient? She threatened to tie me down to the bed if I so much as try to put one toe out from under the covers!"

Cocking a pale eyebrow as she reached for the water pitcher on the rolling table, pouring a small amount into the waiting plastic cup. Popping a straw in place, she leaned it toward Dave's parched lips as she said, sternly meeting his eyes, "I told the truth, Dave. You need to stay in this bed and this hospital as long as these doctors and nurses think you need to be here. Understand?"

"But I don't want to miss any time with you or Henry, babe," Dave disagreed, sipping thankfully at the cool water, wrapping his hand around hers as she held it in place.

"You aren't going to miss a thing because I'm not leaving you. And mom is going to bring Henry every day to see you," JJ replied easily, running her fingers over the edges of the gauze bandage as his head collapsed back against the pillow. As much as she loved his thick dark hair, she loved him far more. Sighing, she reminded herself that that bandage and bald head meant that he was alive. And that was all that mattered.

"Honey, it's been a long morning. You need to go home and get some rest," Dave said hoarsely, his throat scratchy from the tubes they'd used during surgery. Relaxing against her touch, he stared up at her unreadable face, trying to place the emotions that seemed to be flying in those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

"Forget it," JJ replied immediately, snapping her eyes to his as she shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Jen," Dave sighed, reaching for one of her small hands, tangling their fingers in the plastic IV line, "We're through the worst of it and-"

"Knock, knock," Hotch called softly, tapping gently at the open door.

Turning, JJ smiled over her shoulder as she squeezed Dave's fingers. "Come on in, Hotch. The patient is very much awake and already determined to piss his wife off."

"Then things are moving along the normal route then," Hotch quipped, moving inside the room to the other side of Dave's hospital bed. Looking down at one of his oldest friends, Hotch shook his head disgustedly, biting back the smile that was hovering just underneath the surface. "Just not satisfied unless you're raising hell about something, are you?"

"Hey," Dave grunted, wincing as he tried to turn too quickly, the dull pain slamming into his neck and head, "I'm telling my very tired wife that she needs to take a break from this crap. Get on board, would ya?"

"Actually," Hotch drawled, lifting dark eyes to JJ's face, "your husband has a point, JJ. You've been going since before daylight this morning and all I've seen you do is down endless cups of exceedingly bad coffee."

Glaring accusingly at Aaron Hotchner, Dave growled as he tried to pull up in the bed, "Thought I told you to make sure she ate."

"I tried, but as her husband I'm sure you're aware that your wife can be a bit....how shall we say it? Ah, yes, determined. Yes," Hotch murmured, eyes twinkling as he looked at JJ, watching as she firmly pushed her recalcitrant husband back onto the mattress, "I think that's a fair word choice. She can be a bit determined when she decides something. And your wife decided she wasn't hungry."

Snorting indelicately, JJ rolled her eyes as she kept her hand pressed against Dave's gown-covered shoulder. "Sorry, guys, I guess my focus was a little split, what with my husband being in surgery and all."

"Well, as you can see," Dave replied, lifting his hands to his sides, dragging an IV line and blood pressure cord with him, "I'm out of surgery now. And you still haven't eaten," he accused, meeting his wife's flashing baby blues head on.

"JJ," Hotch offered, well accustomed to mediating the peace among their happy family, "I'll be happy to keep Dave entertained while you see what the lovely cafeteria downstairs has to offer. In fact, Garcia and Prentiss are waiting just outside for you," he added, nodding to the door, knowing that neither Dave nor JJ needed any extra stress, given the events of the past few days.

"Oh, for the love of God!" JJ muttered in exasperation, feeling Dave's hand tighten on hers as he nodded in agreement. "Fine! I need to call mom and check on Henry anyway."

"And arrange for a visit. This afternoon," Dave insisted vehemently, grasping the metal bars of his bed and attempting to pull himself upright again.

Pressing him back down firmly, Hotch growled, catching JJ's concerned glare on the other side, "Didn't they all tell you to keep your ass flat on your back?"

Interrupting as Dave opened his mouth, JJ agreed, immediately, "Yes, they most certainly did. And I'm not leaving this room until you promise me you'll behave."

Looking from his Unit Chief to his wife, Dave crossed his arms over his chest belligerently. "This is collusion. And I'm pretty sure there are laws against it."

Smiling grimly, JJ replied evenly, "This is the price of doing business with your wife."

Groaning, Dave muttered, "I've created a monster." Looking at JJ, he nodded relucntantly. "Okay, Bella, but I wanna visit from my boy, got it?"

Leaning over to kiss his lips gently, JJ whispered, her tone relaxing as she let her cheek lean against his stubbly skin for a moment, "He'll be here. I promise. Now, behave until I get back. Or at least try to."

Watching as JJ walked from the room, her footsteps weary, Hotch stared down at Dave's set face. Crossing his arms over his chest, he warned, voice low but sure, "I swear, pull this crap again and I'll perform a lobotomy on you with a rusty spoon. I've never seen JJ as terrified as she was this morning and believe me when I say, none of us want to ever see it again. So, lie back in the damn bed, get better, and follow her directions, Rossi."

"Or what?" Dave snarked, settling back against the not-so-cushiony pillows as he cocked an eyebrow at his one-time protégée, his shoulders relaxing.

"I send Reid in with his copy of "The Fountain Trilogy"," Hotch replied straight-faced, pulling out the biggest gun that he had against the world-famous author. He added, for good measure, "And an assload of caffiene."

"Asshole," Dave sighed, recognizing defeat when it faced him straight on. But if it meant that JJ wouldn't worry anymore, then he would willingly and happily obey any and all conditions she set forth.

"To my core," Hotch agreed with a grim smile, settling comfortably in the chair beside the bed. Damn, it was going to be a long, long few days for all of them.


	39. Chapter 39

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

He honestly thought he might be hearing things. Were auditory hallucinations supposed to be a side effect from the surgery? He hadn't remembered the surgeon mentioning that, but then, he hadn't exactly been paying complete attention right before the operation.

But then he heard the sound again, the light chuckle of laughter that sounded just like his son. Maybe he wasn't dreaming after all. Slowly opening his eyes, he blinked twice, trying to adjust to the light in the room again as he realized that, yes, his precious little boy was indeed here. And apparently just waiting for him to wake up.

"Dada! Dada!" Henry squealed happily, bouncing in JJ's arms as she tried to keep the active boy from jumping onto his father. "Dada up!"

"Yes, sweetie, Daddy woke up," JJ agreed, settling Henry firmly on her hip as she smiled down at her husband. Cocking a pale eyebrow as she raked her gaze over her husband's face, she explained, chuckling, "He's been waiting for you to open your eyes, and not so patiently, I might add."

"Is that right, buddy?" Dave asked with a grin of his own, reaching out his hand to touch his son's leg. "Daddy missed you today." Turning to JJ, he whispered, swallowing as he tried to clear his throat, "You should have awakened me, Jen. I couldn't have been asleep all that long and…"

"Dave, it's seven o'clock at night," JJ interrupted softly, sliding her fingers against his as she eased down on the edge of the bed, shifting Henry to her legs. "You've been asleep for about three hours. I think you obviously needed your sleep. And it's okay. We're here and we're a family, remember?"

"Damn it, babe," Dave grumbled reaching for the button on the side of his bed and elevating his mattress into a sitting position, "you've been wrestling with the monkey for hours? You should have just woken me up."

"Might I remind you that you just had major brain surgery this morning?" JJ retorted, readjusting Henry as he bounced at the sound of the bed motor. "You'll sleep as long as you need to in order to recover," she declared resolutely, tightening her grip on their squirming son as he made a laughing dive toward the rolling table.

"Give him here," Dave ordered, holding out his arms for their son, smiling widely at the laughing boy. "Come see daddy, Henry," Dave cajoled.

Tightening her arms around the active toddler, JJ shook her head as she glared at her obviously non-compliant husband. "Not on a bet, Rossi. He'll hurt you."

Frowning at his wife, Dave said softly, "Babe, I'm willing to let you dictate pretty much anything, but I won't tolerate you holding my boy hostage. Give me the baby," he demanded, his hands outstretched again.

"We'll compromise," JJ murmured finally, moving up closer on the mattress. "I'll hold him beside you."

Stroking his little boy's downy cheek, Dave grinned as his son lurched toward him, hearing his strident, "My dada! Gimmee!"

Slipping his hands underneath the baby's extended arms, Dave laughed. "You just got overruled, Mama," he chuckled, lifting the boy into his lap, relishing the weight as his son tucked his cheek next to his.

"Dada owie," Henry babbled, furrowing his blonde brows as he reached for his father's bandage wrapped head.

Capturing his hands quickly, JJ shook her head. "No touch," she ordered sternly, squeezing Henry's little fingers. "Daddy's got a boo boo. Hurts, Henry."

"The boo boo will be just fine," Dave growled with a hard look at JJ, covering her hand with his as he pried off her fingers. "Don't scare him, Jen," Dave said softly.

"I'm not trying to scare him, but he has to learn to be easy with daddy for awhile," JJ worried, running her fingers through Henry's hair as he played with the buttons on Dave's pajama top.

"He's fine, Jen," Dave sighed, leaning his head back against the pillow. "Daddy won't break, will he, monkey?" Dave asked rhetorically as he kissed the little fingers patting at his face.

"Daddy's tough," JJ agreed, smiling softly at her husband, "but, he's not invincible," JJ reminded him with a pointed look.

"What happened to that optimistic, upbeat woman from this weekend?" Dave muttered, adjusting Henry in his lap as one of the tubes pulled in his arm, wrapping around the edge of the rails.

"She got the daylights scared out of her this morning," JJ replied evenly, suppressing a shudder as she recalled those moments after the doctor had told her about the fact that for a moment, her husband's heartbeat had ceased. For the rest of her natural life, she hoped to never hear those words spoken again. Never.

"That was then. This is now," Dave replied bluntly, softening the rebuke as he ran comforting fingers over her cold arm. "You've heard the doctors. Hell, babe, you've terrorized them all day. I'm on the mend. Let yourself relax."

"I'll relax when you're back home in our bed at Little Creek," JJ muttered, pulling Henry's tiny hand away from Dave's IV tubing, the little boy obviously intent on wrapping the plastic around his father's ear.

"Speaking of that, I think..." Dave began eagerly, his eyes brightening with anticipation.

"I think," JJ said clearly, cutting him off quickly, shaking her head, "that it's much too soon to begin discussing your dismissal from this fine hospital. Again, you only had your skull cracked open this morning, David."

"But I feel..."

"I'd imagine you feel like you just had your skull cracked open this morning," Anne Jareau said from the doorway. Walking into the dim hospital room, she frowned at her son-in-law, clucking her tongue in displeasure. Looking at her daughter, she rolled her eyes. "Who won the betting pool?"

"Huh?" Dave grunted, looking between the two women, their gazes identical as they leveled him with a look, blue eyes glaring in tandem.

"The betting pool," JJ sighed heavily, crossing her arms over her chest. "The team had a bet regarding how long it would take you to begin making noise about going home."

"They're betting on my misfortune?" Dave asked grumpily, capturing Henry's roving hand as he reached for the EKG lines snaking out of the loose hospital gown.

"We had to do something to pass the time," Anne shrugged, biting back a grin as she shrugged noncommittally. "It WAS a long surgery."

"Gee, thanks, Anne. Your sympathy overwhelms me," Dave drawled sarcastically.

"Hey! Maybe next time you find out your sick, you'll be a little more forthcoming," Anne replied unapologetically.

Feeling a smile tug at his lips, Dave knew both women had worried their collective heads off. "So, who won?" he asked with a sigh as Anne lifted her grandson out of his grip, the loss of the little boy more disappointing than he remembered in the past.

"Reid," JJ chuckled, reaching over to rub Henry's back as he jabbered angrily at the change of location. "It seems our young genius can predict your actions quite well."

"Did he happen to predict when I'd have any success talking my way out of this bed?" Dave asked conversationally, looking expectantly from his wife to his mother-in-law, eyes oh-so-innocent.

"I said he was a genius," JJ winked, reaching over to squeeze her husband's hand, "NOT a miracle worker."


	40. Chapter 40

**The ****Evolution**** of Change**

**Chapter Forty**

Watching as JJ's mother carried their son out of the hospital room, Dave sighed, leaning his head tiredly against the pillow. "Go with them, Bella. Go home and get a good night's sleep."

Turning to him with horrified eyes, JJ shook her head, her fingers clutching the edge of his sheet. "You've lost your mind. You just had life threatening surgery." She paused as she leaned in, her eyes level with his as she declared, seriously, "And I'll leave this hospital when you do, David."

"Sweetheart, there's no way that you're going to get a second of sleep in here...nurses traipsing in and out...nowhere to sleep..."

"That recliner over there," she said purposefully, nodding toward the corner at a worn looking chair, "pulls out. I'll just ask the nurse for a sheet and pillow and I'll be set."

"Fuck that," Dave growled, capturing her slim fingers and tugging her down beside him on the bed, shifting as she landed against him. "If you insist on staying, you'll sleep in here with me."

"I most certainly will not," JJ retorted, frowning down at him as she tried to grab for the rails, not wanting to jar him any more than she had. "You just had..."

"I know," Dave snapped, his lips tightening, "Major surgery. I heard you the first thousand times you said it. I'm not an invalid, Jen. You can sleep beside me."

"Dave," JJ said with more calm than she felt, her shoulders stiffening, "I don't want to hurt you. Just let me take the pull out. I'll be right beside you."

"No," Dave said flatly, tugging her body against his insistently until she finally swung her legs beside his on the bed. "I want you in my arms," he said quietly as her head finally dropped to his hospital gown covered chest. Silent for a few moments as he stroked her still stiff shoulders, he whispered, "Sorry I snapped at you, Jen."

Nodding against his chest, she was comforted by the sound of his strongly beating heart and knew she'd be willing to forgive pretty much anything in that moment. Mostly, because he was alive. Here. Lying against her. And that simple fact was inducement enough to overlook any crankiness he might be experiencing. "I love you, David," JJ whispered, sliding her hand in slow circles above his thumping heart as she let herself sink deeper into his comforting strength. "You get brownie points for simply breathing today," she sighed, smiling weakly as she eased her leg against his.

Chuckling, Dave ran his fingers through her soft hair, tracing patterns along her jaw. "Do I? How long is this grace period gonna last me, Angel?"

"I figure I can last until I get you back home in our bed. Then, all bets are off," JJ smiled against him, fighting back a yawn that suddenly crept up.

"Damn right, all bets are off once we make it back to our bed," he grinned, tickling her side, deliberately attacking that one spot that he remembered always made her squeal.

Covering his fingers with hers as she jerked, she shook her head as she bit back a small laugh. "No funny business or I catapult myself off this gurney. And don't get any ideas about our marriage bed, either. It'll be awhile before I think you're healthy enough for any extracurricular activities, Agent Rossi," she warned seriously, her eyes jerking to his for a moment as she tucked his wayward hand back into place.

"I'll agree to the first. There's no room on this damn thing for the good stuff anyway," Dave grumbled, grabbing for the IV tubing waving against her hair. "But, if you think I'm agreeing to play the part of the chaste monk once we get home, you're the one that's lost her mind," he accused, pressing a kiss to her glistening locks.

"We'll see," JJ murmured sleepily, the slow thump, thump of his heart hypnotic as she pressed against him again..

Hearing the waver in her voice, Dave smiled. "Shhh," he hushed her, slipping his fingers underneath her long hair to softly caress her neck. "Sleep, babe." Feeling her slowly slip into dreamland, her body resting heavier against his, Dave closed his eyes and savored the moment.

His wife, he thought with satisfaction. In a year's time, he'd fought the war for JJ's heart and won, gained a beautiful, healthy son, waged a battle with a fucking brain tumor and come away victorious and gained a wife that he'd defy death itself for. Not fucking bad for an admittedly old dog. Evidently, he was still capable of learning a few new tricks.

Cracking one eyelid as he heard the hiss of an opening door, he watched carefully as his white coated doctor slipped into the room on silent feet. Eyeing him steadily, Dave whispered, determinedly, "Bad-ass neurosurgeon or not, you wake her up and I swear to God, I'll throttle you."

Smiling, Dr. Jameson nodded. "Wouldn't dream of it, Agent Rossi," he murmured with a grin at the woman sleeping peacefully in his patient's arms. "I'll leave orders when I leave that no one disturbs the sleeping arrangements," he winked.

"I'd appreciate that," Dave said gratefully, his voice low in the quiet room.

"I just wanted to pop in here and check on you before I leave. All your tests are coming back with favorable results and preliminary reports from pathology indicate that your tumor was, indeed, benign. Good news all the way around."

Releasing a relieved breath, Dave nodded, dropping his eyes to JJ's slack face. "Thank you," he replied huskily. "I could use some good news. She deserves it," he said, nodding down at his slumbering wife.

"Quite a woman, your Mrs. Rossi," Dr. Jameson commented, following his patient's gaze. "She dogged my every move today until she was satisfied you were in the best possible hands."

"That's my JJ," Dave nodded proudly, tucking her slightly closer as he felt her arm slide against his stomach.

"Two forces of nature collide," the doctor murmured knowingly.

"Exactly," Dave whispered. "Wait until you get a load of what we've created together. You haven't met my son yet, have you?"

"I haven't had the pleasure," Dr. Jameson said with a shake of his head. "But I can only imagine the combination of you two," he chuckled softly. "Get some well-earned rest, Agent Rossi. And let our nurses know if you need in pain medication. I've ordered it. Don't be too stubborn to use it. As your wife has said several times today, I did crack open your skull this morning. They'll page me if you experience any problems but I don't expect any complications. And, if I were you, I wouldn't try defying too many of your wife's mandates...she quite....determined."

"Is that your gentle way of saying my wife can be a pain in the ass, Doc?" Dave grinned, his eyes dancing as he imagined the exact words she had used to harangue this man of medicine..

"Your words, Agent Rossi. Your words," Dr. Jameson laughed again, tucking his hand in the loose pocket of his requisite white coat. "I'll see you both in the morning."

Nodding, Dave watched his doctor leave as he tightened his arms around his wife protectively. And in those moments, he knew he'd never met a luckier man than he was.


	41. Chapter 41

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Forty-One**

Drawing in a deep breath as she stepped down the long hospital hallway, JJ felt the sterile air fill her lungs, that strange hospital odor invading her nose. Shaking her head slightly, she reminded herself that it didn't matter. As long as the doctors and nurses were able to keep her husband well on the road to recovery, then she would gladly handle any and all disinfectants known to mankind for as long as required. Dave's health came first, and she was firmly prepared to learn to live in this hospital.

But as she reached the end of the hallway and silently pushed open the wooden door to his private room, she realized very quickly that her erstwhile husband had a differing opinion. She might not be a profiler by job description, but she could recognize human behavior. And this human was definitely behaving in a manner that was not exactly conducive to his health. Not at all.

Propping her hands on her hips as she watched him reach into the small closet for his shirt, JJ snapped sternly, "David Rossi! What are you doing out of bed?" Catching sight of the small bag by his side, she narrowed her eyes as she added, suspiciously, "And what are you doing with the suitcase?"

Turning his dark head to meet his wife's flashing eyes, Dave continued buttoning his shirt as he growled, "I'm packing it, Jen. That's what one does when one is leaving for home."

Stomping across the well-scrubbed tile, JJ grabbed for the suitcase just as Dave's fingers latched on to the handle. "David Rossi! Get back in that bed right now! We have had this discussion. You are not going anywhere until the doctor says you can."

"The doctor says I'm the perfect example of health and he wishes he had more patients like me," Dave replied, pulling tightly on the swinging luggage.

Rolling her eyes, JJ reached out and smacked his fingers as she yanked the case from his grip, dropping it to the floor on the other side of the bed. Glaring at her sullen husband, she declared, "I swear, I leave you alone for one afternoon and this is what I come back to? You, trying to make an escape when my back is turned? I swear, Henry behaves better than you do now!"

"Jennifer, I don't exactly think I've been left alone, as you put it," Dave snorted, grabbing for his pants as she jerked the hanger from his hands. Narrowing his eyes, he tightened his grip on the denim as he added, darkly, "I believe you know good and well who's been here. I think you were the mastermind behind the schedule, dear wife."

"And you were the one that insisted that I go home for a few hours every day. I wanted to stay with you, David," JJ reminded him evenly, meeting his gaze with a determined glint in her eyes. "But, no, you were quite determined. You should have known there was no way I'd leave you unsupervised. And you've just proven my point for me," she growled, sweeping an arm around the room, taking in the rumpled bed, tilted chair, sideways table, and bent lamp. "Now. What have you done with him?" JJ asked sternly, dropping her hands to her hips as her foot tapped against the tiled floor.

"With whom?" Dave asked innocently, his tone the perfect imitation of a saint.

"You know very well the "who" that I'm talking about, Dave," JJ snorted, fighting a grin as she watched her husband avert his flushing face, refusing to meet her eyes. "I'm waiting, David," she added when no immediate explanation was forthcoming.

"I didn't hurt him," Dave grumbled under his breath, the edge of his lip twitching at the memory. "Just couldn't listen to him anymore....driving me to insanity. They won't give me a drink, Jen. I asked. One scotch and I would have been okay. But, no, Nurse Ratchet out there," he muttered with a shiver, glaring toward the open doorway, "refused. I'd have been okay if they'd have just given me one small scotch."

"David," JJ began worriedly, her brows furrowing in concern as she took a step closer, her hand reaching out to rest on his arm, "you're babbling, honey. Is your head hurting? We can get a doctor in here and..."

"No. My head isn't hurting. My ears are ringing. Ringing from four hours of incessant chatter. Reading...critiquing...question after question...he never drew a breath! I was justified!" Dave growled, reaching inside the small closet and grabbing his shoes as he banged the door shut.

Snatching the sneakers from his hands, they dangled on JJ's fingers as she eyed her husband warily. "David," she asked slowly, her tone the same she used on impertinent reporters and snippy sheriff's deputies around the nation, "I'm going to ask you again. Where's Spencer?"

And that's when she heard it...that vague muffled thumping coming from the vicinity of the closed bathroom door. Narrowing her eyes, JJ hissed as she glanced over her shoulder, "You didn't!"

"You...and he...did not leave me with any better alternatives," Dave retorted defensively, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched his wife stomp toward the small door.

Quickly opening the bathroom door, JJ heard a muted squeal as she stepped inside, the door heavy against her weight. Seeing only an empty utilitarian bathroom...sink, toilet...and empty shower stall, she frowned - and then heard it again. That muffled thumping was coming from behind the door. Pushing it half closed, her eyes widened on Spencer Reid, bound and gagged with surgical tape and hanging from the peg on the back of the door. Reaching for the tape on his mouth, she shouted, "David Rossi! You get yourself in here and help me!"

"Ouch!" Spencer squeaked, wincing as the sticky tape was ripped away. Breathing deeply, he squealed, his voice hoarse, "Get me down!"

"David!" JJ shouted imperiously, pointing at a squirming Spencer. "Down, now!" she commanded.

"Oh, for the love of God!" Dave muttered as he met his wife's violent eyes, lifting Spencer by the lapels of his jacket and setting him on his feet. Rolling his eyes, he declared flatly, "He's fine!"

Looking from JJ to Rossi with wild eyes, Reid whispered, stepping closer to JJ, "I did what you asked, JJ. Tried to keep him entertained...he's maniacal though! He trussed me up like a turkey and hung me over the fire," he yelped accusingly, his fingers wavering as he pointed toward his captor.

"I did not," Dave drawled, rolling his eyes as he gestured around the tiny bathroom. "Not a flame in sight." Eyes gleaming as he looked at Spencer, he added with an evil smile, "But if you'd only mentioned that a little sooner, kid..."

"JJ!" Spence yelped, dragging his fellow agent in front of him, her small stature perfect as a human shield. "Do something! He's got crazy eyes again," he added, whispering violently.

"David," JJ ordered sternly, "Go wait for me on the bed," she growled, jabbing a finger toward his unmade hospital gurney. "Spence," she said calmly, turning to look at Dr. Spencer Reid, resident genius, "you have officially done your time on David Duty. You're free," she added gently, patting his arm in sympathy.

Grabbing his jacket as he stepped out of the bathroom, Spence shook his head. Pointing a finger at Dave, Reid shook his head. "He," Spencer faltered, swallowing hard, "is well on the road to recovery. And I," he said, jerking his thumb at himself, "refuse to pull duty again unless three medical professionals guarantee me that he's unconscious. And I'm going to want written proof!"

"THAT makes two of us, kid!" Dave growled, watching as JJ guided the younger man from the room.

Closing his door, JJ turned to glare at her obstinate husband. "YOU have some serious explaining to do, David Rossi!"


	42. Chapter 42

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Forty-Two**

"I gave up trying to explain that boy years ago, Jen," Rossi snorted, flopping back against the flat pillows as he crossed his arms over his chest. "He's an alien from a galaxy yet to be discovered. And I think it's time he went back to his home planet. And I'm gonna be his personal travel agent and arrange the trip!"

"Dave, are you deliberately trying to give me a heart attack?" JJ moaned tiredly, smacking his leg as she dropped down on the edge of the bed, the inflating mattress adjusting beneath her slight weight. Waving a hand toward the now closed door, she demanded, "What could Spence have done that was so bad? He thinks of us as his family, David! He was only trying to help?"

Lowering his chin against his chest, Dave grunted, "Oh, he helped, all right. He helped me to a psychotic breakdown. I swear, Jen, if I'd had to listen to his voice one more minute, I was going to call the nurse myself and have HIM sedated! With the biggest needle they could find!"

"There's no pleasing you, is there?" JJ snapped, leaning against his legs as she added, exasperated, "Yesterday, all you had to say was that Hotch wouldn't talk at all!"

"For the love of God, Jen, don't get me started on that one," Dave groaned loudly in remembered pain. Pointing toward the empty side chair next to the bed, he declared, darkly, "The man sat right there for four freaking hours and barely said a word to me. A pet rock could have been better company than our fearless Unit Chief. God help the man if he ever starts dating again. He's got the personality of a slug, and that's an unkind generality to the slug!"

"David Rossi!" JJ hissed, eyes wide as she stared across the room at her new husband. "That man has been your friend for over twenty years!"

"And he used to have a sense of humor. If I'd have suggested my jail break to him fifteen years ago, he'd have created the diversion for me!" Dave groused, crossing his arms over his chest again.

"Well, unlike you, HE actually grew the hell up! Besides, he told you when he got here that he had to get through those files," JJ reminded her flushed husband, patting his jean covered leg.

"He coulda shared," Dave whined petulantly, his bottom lip jutting out, making him look not unlike his one year old son. "But would he? Hell, no. Every time I reached for one, he threatened to taser me! And he actually had a Taser with him for emphasis! What the hell kind of friend is that, Jen?"

"The kind that had the good sense to know that I meant it when I said, "NO WORK"!" JJ retorted, struggling not to yell, remembering that, after all, she was in a hospital. "Look," JJ sighed, trying to control her obviously rising blood pressure, "Tomorrow is Garcia's day again and..."

"NO!" Dave shouted, bolting to his feet as he turned bright eyes to her, standing stiffly beside his rumpled bed. "No way, no how, no day! No more female babysitters other than you, woman! That's an order!"

"What's wrong with Garcia?" JJ yelped, throwing her hands up in the air as she barely resisted the urge to throw his water glass at him. "We love Garcia! YOU love Garcia!"

"And I intend to love her from a safe distance from this point forward," Dave snapped, his eyes narrowing. "Preferably with two or three people between us."

"Okay, Dave," JJ replied, striving for patience and barely achieving it. This was, after all, the very man that she was fairly certain she'd die without, right? She could muster some sympathy for his plight couldn't she? "What did Garcia do to you?"

"She labeled me a love bunny," Dave muttered in a dark whisper, eyes cast down toward the polished linoleum as a blush crept over his high cheekbones.

"Pardon me?" JJ choked, fighting laughter as the blush spread across the crown of his partially shaved head. "Exactly how did this happen?" Oh, God, if only she had a recording device of some kind. If only Garcia had video evidence!

"Those damned magazines of hers...Women's World...Glamour...Cosmo! She brought them with her on Tuesday!" Dave blustered, pacing the length of his hospital bed as he barely stifled a shudder.

"So?" JJ drawled, settling more comfortably on his hospital bed as she tried to wait him out.

"Well, first, she insisted on reading the articles. Fifty Ways to Satisfy Your Man," he recalled, his eyes closed, trying to block out the memories. "Damned woman wanted my opinion on each way! And when I became less than a cooperative participant in the conversation...she moved onto the surveys, Jen!"

Biting her lip, JJ hummed, "Uh huh..."

"And when I wouldn't answer the questions, she picked her own answers to the questions!" Dave growled, snapping his now-open eyes to hers. "You tell that woman that I am NOT a love bunny in bed, Jennifer! You tell her I'm a tiger! Or the jackal! I am NOT the fucking bunny!"

"Of course you aren't, honey," JJ choked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You want to laugh!" Dave shouted, pointing an accusing finger at her. "This ISN'T funny, JJ! This is my libido that's been called into question here," Dave said seriously. "I have a reputation to maintain...and it doesn't involve images of fluffy baby bunnies bouncing through the sunny meadow!"

"Of course not," JJ gasped as another gale of laughter welled inside her. God, she'd missed him. This side of him. Italian...masculine....strong. Her David.

"And Emily isn't any better," Dave snorted, throwing his hands in the air as he paced toward the window, his footsteps heavy in the otherwise quiet room. "I spent her afternoon forced into watching bad Lifetime movies that made me want to gouge out my eyes with a spoon, then watching the nurse on duty flirt his fool ass off! Who inflicts that kind of torture on a recovering patient? Who?"

"Dave, honey, I'm not sure what you expect. I refuse to allow you to say here alone," JJ said firmly, schooling her features into a serene mask as she watched her husband breathe heavily.

"I want Morgan!" Dave demanded, punching a fist into the air. "At least he let me control the remote and I got to watch a ballgame! And I didn't mind watching him flirt with the nurses...at least there was some fairly decent scenery with him."

"Oh, really?" JJ drawled, narrowing her eyes at her loose lipped husband, his recent brain surgery obviously having short-circuited his normally closed mouth.

Eyes widening at what he'd inadvertently revealed, Dave immediately shook his head. "Don't even try! I heard you and Emily discussing Nurse Nice Ass with his buns of steel. I wasn't that drugged!" Dave retorted, leaning on the edge of the bed as he glared at his beautiful wife.

Suppressing another grin, JJ sighed. "Okay, you've got me there. But, what is it you expect me to do, Dave?"

"I wanna go home, Jen! We talk to the doctor on rounds today and get me out of here," Dave replied quickly, already having that answer prepared. "Come on, you wanna take me home, don't you?"

"Of course I do," JJ whispered softly, lacing her fingers with his as he took her hand. "I just don't want you to relapse, Dave. I was so scared...I'm STILL scared."

"Bella, I'm better. The tumor is gone. The surgery site is well on its way to healing. I've passed all these vampires tests. It's time," Dave insisted gently, squeezing her fingers reassuringly, his eyes begging her to agree.

"Okay," JJ conceded slowly, letting out a deep sigh as she realized how much she honestly wanted him to be home. "We'll talk to Dr. Jameson and see what he thinks," JJ nodded, staring into his dark gaze.

"Thank God," Dave groaned, dropping his lips to hers in a tender kiss. "I'm about to get sprung."


	43. Chapter 43

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Forty-Three**

Settling into his favorite worn leather recliner, David Rossi let out a sigh of relief as he said appreciatively, "Now this is more like it. No more hospital bed, no more midnight wake up visits from the vampires, and no more food that would make a prisoner rebel."

"I'm glad to see you're enjoying your new location," JJ grinned, shaking her head at her recuperating husband as he pressed the side button on the recliner, the footrest flying up with a snap. If she had been using her mind while he was in the hospital, she would have replaced that monstrosity while he wasn't in a position to object. But she had a distinct feeling that now that he was home, where she definitely wanted him, she was going to learn to be satisfied with the furniture reject. How a man that had more money than God himself could be so attached to a dilapidated chair, she'd never know. But it obviously made him happy and comfortable. And Jennifer Rossi was for anything that made her recovering husband comfortable.

"And why wouldn't I?" he grinned in appreciation as he settled into the deeply worn leather, watching her move around their comfortable den, dropping a set of papers on the low wooden coffee table. "I get to spend the rest of my life, which will be many, many years by the way, with the woman I love and my amazing son."

"And we wouldn't have it any other way either, Dave," JJ promised him, leaning over the side of his chair to drop a kiss to his forehead. Words could not describe how thrilled she was to see him without that white gauze dressing, that bandage having been a vivid reminder of those horrible hours of his surgery. Sweeping a gentle finger barely against the multiple stitches just underneath his new, higher hairline, she whispered, staring into this eyes, "Does it still hurt?"

Easily reaching out a strong hand, Dave captured her fingers, pulling her down into his lap as he stared into her bright blue gaze. Grinning as he pressed a quick kiss to her surprised lips, he whispered, "I don't even notice the pain anymore, honey. I believe your wonderful nursing care has cured me. As a matter of fact, I think I'm in need of that care right now. I have a few other areas that could use your undivided attention."

Struggling futilely to right herself in his arms, JJ swatted at his roaming hands as she exclaimed, "Dave! Mom's going to be here with Henry at any moment! Do you want her to come in and find us making out just minutes after we got home?"

"Honey, we're married. I don't think your mother's going to have any objections to a husband and wife sharing a little alone time. After all, I gave you fair warning, babe," Dave disagreed, dropping a strong hand to her wriggling hips as he pulled her tighter against him. "Told you I had plans for when we got home. We're home, aren't we?"

"Dave," JJ sighed as she felt warm lips attack the side of her neck relentlessly, sweeping in perfect circles against the most sensitive spots. "We can't do this yet," she groaned, her fingers tightening around his shoulders as his hot mouth slid to her ear.

"We're already doing it, Bella," Dave murmured, pressing small teasing kisses to the shell of her ear. "You can't deny that you missed me, can you?"

"Of course I missed you," JJ breathed as a sure hand cupped her breast through the thin material of her simple cotton tee shirt. Squirming in his lap as she felt the familiar rise nudging her, she giggled as his fingers made a foray beneath the green shirt, tickling her side. "But I'm not going to risk your recovery by doing something stupid with you now," she said firmly, pulling her neck away from his devious lips and capturing the hand currently trying to explore its way up her shirt. Glaring at his expectant face, she chastised breathlessly, "You don't want to end up back in the hospital, do you?"

"Oh, hell, Babe," Dave grumbled, dropping his shoulders as he let out a deep sigh. "I could just sit here and let you do all the work," he offered gamely, his eyes lighting up again at the thought of a different avenue of attack.

"Oh, that sounds appealing," JJ laughed, rolling her eyes as she patted his whiskered cheek. "And the day that you just sit there, they'll be handing out hundred dollar bills on the steps of the Capitol."

"I could make that happen, Jen," Dave threatened, his dark eyes cunning as he stared into her baby blues.

"You could," JJ nodded in agreement, "but, you won't," she added simply.

"And why's that?" Dave huffed, dropping his hands to cup her hips as she tried to wriggle off his lap, her legs sliding against his.

"Because," JJ said, relaxing against him, her back to his chest as she glanced at the slim watch gracing her wrist, "in approximately ten minutes, you're son is going to be here, ready to see his long lost father."

Smiling as he brushed a warm kiss to the base of her neck, Dave sighed. "Okay, you got me. But this little battle of ours isn't over...just on a temporary hiatus," he warned evenly, squeezing her waist in warning, letting his fingers take one last foray over the soft skin under the edge of her thin shirt.

"We'll see," JJ sighed, slipping out of his lap as the doorbell rang.

Seconds later, Dave could only smile widely as his son barreled toward him on sturdy legs, arms open. "Da-da home!" Henry squealed, his face flushing with excitement as he threw himself against Dave's legs, pressing his chubby cheeks against Dave's jeans.

"That's right, Munchkin," Dave laughed, lifting the toddler easily into his lap, a thrill of happiness sliding through him at the mere feel of the little boy in his arms. "Daddy's home," he grinned, dropping sloppy kisses on Henry's bubbling face and earning those precious squeals of delight from his baby. "Miss me?" he asked, lifting the baby above his head.

"Dave," JJ exclaimed worriedly as she stepped inside the doorway, her eyes widening in surprise. "Easy, honey. You're still recovering and he's heavy!"

Rolling his dark eyes, Dave stared down at his son as he lowered him obediently back into his lap. "Can you say, "Mama's a worry wart", Little Man?"

"'orry 'ort!" Henry shouted over his shoulder at JJ, his little fists bouncing in joy against his father's strong chest.

"David Rossi!" JJ gasped, shocked her little boy mimicked his father so quickly, wondering if she was ever going to be able to keep ahead of this dynamic duo.

"That's my son," Dave smiled, dropping a kiss to Henry's soft hair as the baby began to crawl up his chest, patting at Dave's head with inquisitive fingers.

"No! Henry, no, no!" JJ shouted, crossing the room quickly and capturing the baby's hands.

"Jen, relax," Dave frowned, glancing up at his pale wife, tightening his grip around Henry's bouncing legs. "He isn't hurting me. And even if he was, I'm more than capable of handling it myself."

"But-"

"But nothing," Dave said firmly, removing JJ's hands from their son as he shifted the boy to his other shoulder. "I'm not an invalid, damn it!"

Taking a step back, JJ's eyes widened at Dave's strong rebuke, his sharp words seeming to carve a slice in her soul. "I-I'm sorry," she whispered, blinking rapidly as she bit her lip. "I just didn't want him to hurt you," she told him tightly, turning away as her eyes began to sting.

"Jen?" Dave called her name with a grimace, watching as JJ walked tensely toward the door to the hallway, her steps heavy.

"Mom's in the kitchen. She brought some groceries over," JJ said without turning, her shoulders stiffening with every step. "I'm just gonna go put them away," she said, refusing to acknowledge his call.

Watching as his wife disappeared around the corner, Dave winced as he leaned his head back against the headrest. Hell, he hadn't meant to bite her head off, not by any stretch of the imagination. Dropping his eyes back to his son, Dave whispered, "Daddy's been home an hour and he already screwed up."

Smiling as his son jabbered back in response, Dave nodded as he kicked the footrest down with a loud plop. "Yeah, kid. I'll fix it," Dave sighed with a determined nod, lifting Henry in his arms as he stood to pursue his wife.


	44. Chapter 44

_**Author's Note: Okay, loyal readers, I need opinions. Where do you guys want to see this go? I need a plot direction. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Oh, and no more new chaps on this one until Monday!**_

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Forty-Four**

Her legs filled with lead, JJ forced herself to put one step in front of the other as she moved rotely down the small hallway, recent pictures of her baby smiling back at her as she rounded the corner. Blinking, again, she refused to let the tears fall. She refused to give in to the torrent of emotions raging inside, to let her mind dwell on anything serious. But even with the stern pep talk, she found herself swallowing hard as she let her heart sink for a moment, Dave's sharp tone replaying through her mind.

In the entire time they'd been together, he'd never spoken to her like that, even in a fit of anger. And oh, they had fought before. They both had the emotional wounds to prove it. But never had he lashed out like that, taken that attitude with her before.

Couldn't he understand that she had spent the last week literally dreading the thoughts of losing him? That she would go to the ends of the earth to keep him healthy and alive, to protect him for any and every danger out there? Didn't he know how much she loved him?

Pressing her fingers to her trembling lips, she shook her head rapidly as she heard him calling after her, heard Henry's babble in the background. That niggling, persistent thought in the back of her mind just demanded attention. Attention she didn't want to give it. She didn't want to dwell on the possibility, rare as it was, that the surgery had changed him. That the surgery had damaged, somehow, the man that she loved….and made him into a man that she might no longer recognize one day.

A man that resented her, that no longer loved her.

Jerking her shoulders back as she reached the bright kitchen, she took one last swipe at her eyes, catching the one drop that slipped from her eyelash as she pasted on a smile. Now is not the time to dwell on these things, Jareau, she chastened herself sternly as she saw the silhouette of her mother.

Turning from stacking fruit into the bowl on the counter, Anne Jareau caught a glimpse of the wet tears on her daughter's cheek before JJ could scrub them away and frowned.

"JJ?" Anne said softly, her eyes widening as she stared, concerned, at her only daughter. "What's the matter?" she asked, quietly suspicious.

"Nothing, Mom," JJ replied, forcing a smile to her lips as she reached for one of the paper bags on the granite island, the rattle of the bag a welcome distraction. "What'd you do? Buy out Kroger?" JJ asked, looking around at the various sacks and bags around the kitchen. "I told you that I only needed a few staples."

Snorting at her daughter's stall tactics, Anne Jareau was well-versed in her little girl's avoidance techniques. "Try again, my girl. What happened in the living room that had you wiping your face and stiffening your upper lip?"

"Mom...," JJ sighed, pulling out a loaf of bread from the depths of the crisp paper bag, her eyes dropping to the groceries rather than face her mother's penetrating gaze.

"Her husband was an asshole," Dave said evenly from the open doorway, his hip propped against the door jab as he bounced Henry on his other side. "And he deserves to be smacked for his quick temper."

Raising one blonde brow, Anne looked around JJ's stiffened body at her son-in-law. "At least you admit it," she snorted, shaking her head.

"I do," Dave replied solemnly, nodding slowly as he watched JJ's mother's eyes narrow. Jerking his head toward the toddler he held, he murmured, "Think you could take him up to his nursery for awhile, Anne? I need to make amends with my wife."

"I'm fine, Dave," JJ said tersely without turning, her hands tightening convulsively against the loaf of bread. "Go sit down."

Ignoring JJ's stiff order, Dave met Anne's eyes, silently begging for maternal dispensation. "Please, Anne," he implored softly, his eyes conveying, unspoken, the rest of his request.

"Lucky for you, I'll take any opportunity to spend time with my grandbaby," Anne grumbled, crossing to the doorway and gently taking a babbling Henry from his arms, warning softly as she glanced back at her daughter, "Tread lightly, Dave. She's standing near the edge as it is."

Nodding his acknowledgement of the soft advice, he waited until he heard soft footfalls against the wooden stairs before he moved to stand beside JJ at the kitchen island. "You gonna let me apologize now?" he asked, watching as her busy hands pulled groceries from the bag in front of her, methodically emptying every package.

"Nothing to say you're sorry for," JJ replied tightly, her fingers momentarily wrapping around a bundle of bananas, bruising them with her grip.

Easing her punishing fingers away from the yellow peels of the innocent fruit, Dave tugged her hand insistently, turning her to face him. "That's bullshit and you know it. I was out of line back there and I'm smart enough to realize it, Jen," he admitted quietly, wanting nothing more than to turn back time, to withdraw those hateful words completely. Never in his life would he want to deliberately hurt this amazing woman. Never.

"I just want to be careful with you," JJ finally said, the words ripped from her throat as she felt her chest constrict painfully. "We just got you back and..."

"And you're terrified that something's going to go wrong. That you're going to wake up and this," he said, lifting one hand to wave around their kitchen, "is gonna all be a dream. I know, Bella. I'm frightened of the same thing. I think it's one of the reasons that I'm so determined to appreciate every second I've got with both of you," Dave confessed softly. "But," he whispered, wrapping a firm hand around her hip and pulling her closer, "we've both got to wrap our minds around the fact that this isn't a dream and it's not gonna be snatched away from us."

"It's not that easy, Dave," JJ said through a thick throat, letting herself sink into his touch, needing the warm connection. "You don't know how scared I was."

"No, I guess I don't, honey," Dave conceded with a sigh, tucking her stiff body closer as he leaned them both against the wooden island. "But I was scared, too. I got sick. But I'm getting better. Stronger every day...and you've got to let that happen. You can't wrap me up in cotton and keep me from doing the things that make me who I am. Just like I can't hold you responsible every time you try to guard something you almost lost. We're gonna have to compromise."

"I already compromised," JJ grumbled, reluctantly allowing his hands to soothe her. "I married you, didn't I?"

Dropping his mouth against hers, Dave chuckled, slowly pulling one full lip between his. Feeling her shaky sigh, he slowly, inexorably teased each of her lips, finally slipping inside the moist cavern of her mouth to kiss her, plundering her sweet confines with an expert touch as her body leaned into his.

Slowly breaking away from her lips, Dave dropped his eyes to hers, trying to reassure her with his gaze and his words. "I'm not going anywhere, Jen. I'm not going to leave you."

"Okay," JJ whispered huskily, her fingers clenching in the soft collar of his shirt, wrinkling the fabric. "Just give me some time to get used to that."

"I will, Babe," Dave whispered with a nod, losing herself in her bright blue gaze. "Just like I need you to give me some time to get used to being home. Jen, I didn't know when I left here if I'd ever be coming back. This feels new to me, too. It feels wonderful, honey...better than wonderful. But, it's also surreal."

Nodding as she dropped her head to his neck, JJ inhaled deeply, his scent surrounding her. "I love you."

Tightening his arms around her narrow waist, Dave buried his face in her hair, rubbing his cheek against that silkiness. "And I love you. Forgive me?"

"Of course I do," JJ mumbled against his neck, her lips brushing his warm flesh, lingering on that pulsing vein that assured her of his strong heartbeat. Lifting her head to gaze up at him, she asked, "Do you forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive you for, Jen," Dave whispered, dropping his lips back to hers to move reverently over them. "We okay?"

Smiling as nipped his chin, she nodded, the heaviness in her heart lifting more with each moment she spent in his arms. "I think we're gonna be just fine, Dave."


	45. Chapter 45

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Forty-Five**

Pushing open the back kitchen door with her hip as she juggled the multiple grocery bags, JJ couldn't stop the grin that crossed her face as she stared into the decidedly guilty faces of her husband and son. The afternoon light bounced through the clear open windows, illuminating their happy faces, her son's giggles filling the air as he reached excitedly for the metal spoon in his father's suddenly stilled hand.

Wiping her face clear, she pasted on a very stern glare as she cut her eyes from offender to offender, the tell-tale smears of chocolate ice cream well in place on their lips, cheeks, and chins.

Dropping the bags on the kitchen island and planting both hands on her hips, she said, mock-sternly, "David Rossi! What in the name of heavens are you doing?"

Shifting the brightly colored round ice cream container behind him on the counter, Rossi smiled innocently up at his irate wife as he bounced Henry on his hip. "Nothing, dear. Just taking Henry on a tour of the kitchen and showing him all the wonderful things that can be found in the freezer."

"Looks to me like you two found exactly what you were looking for, which you shouldn't have been looking for in the first place," JJ accused, reaching for the dishcloth as she swabbed at her son's sticky fingers, fighting to hold the tiny hands in place. "I leave you two alone for one short hour to go grab snacks for the horde that is about to descend on us, and this is what I come home to?"

Bouncing in his father's arm, the little blonde-haired boy tried to shimmy over Dave's shoulder, craning to reach the hidden treat. "'Scream, Dada! Scream!"

"Thanks for ratting us out, son," Rossi muttered, grinning sheepishly at his wife as she rolled her eyes at him. Shrugging, he cajoled, wriggling his eyebrows, "Come on, honey. Join us. You know you love Chunky Monkey."

"Not before dinner, I don't. And I hope you left some for Garcia. You'll have to face her wrath if she doesn't have her very own pint to scarf down after the pizza's demolished." JJ swatted at his hand as he tried to snake it around her waist, pulling her closer. "Dave! You're going to get me sticky!"

"Then we'll just have to take a shower and get all clean, won't we?" Dave murmured suggestively, meeting JJ's bright blue eyes, visions of the previous night floating through both of their minds.

"Dave! Not in front of Henry," JJ hushed him, a blush creeping on her cheeks as she busied herself, placing the contraband ice cream back in the freezer and slamming the door with a flourish.

"Honey, I think Henry's gonna learn sooner or later that Mommy and Daddy love each other. And anyway, he loves a bath. He'll understand."

"Bat? Bat?" Henry piped up, his bright blue eyes widening as he clapped his chubby little hands. "Bat toys?"

"Not right now, baby," JJ shook her head, grinning as she faced her husband and son, identical expressions on their faces, dark eyes and blue eyes equally bright. The only difference was in Dave's half-shaved head, but over the past two weeks, a fine stubble of hair had began to replace what had been sacrificed to the surgery. But as long as she had him, alive and now almost well, his hair, or lack thereof, was the least of her worries. And these moments when things seemed so normal, when he was sneaking Henry ice cream or teaching the boy to toss his favorite stuffed ball, only helped to reinforce her hope that they were going to have a long life together. Hopefully. As long as they could do something about those worrisome headaches he was still having, then she would be able to breathe much easier.

Ignoring his mother, the little boy patted his father's whiskered cheek as he demanded, earnestly, "Bat! Bat, Dada! Me take bat!" He nodded then, chubby cheeks bouncing as he added, hopefully, "Dada pay boat?"

"After all your aunt and uncles leave later, son, you and I'll play with all your boats in that floating armada in the tub," Dave assured his son, easing him down onto the floor, grinning as the tiny boy immediately took off in a full blown run, aiming for his stack of toys in the living room.

Trailing her hand against Dave's back as they followed the energetic toddler into the living room, JJ asked, trying to keep her tone even, "And did Daddy make that phone call we discussed before I left?"

"Jen," Dave groaned, dropping onto the comfortable overstuffed sofa facing Henry's play mat, "How many times do we need to have this conversation? First, I never agreed to call the doctor. Two, a couple of mild headaches does not a crisis make. Three, as you tend to point out to me at least fifty times a day, I just had my skull cracked open a few weeks ago. Ergo, there's gonna be some residual pain. Just relax, babe," Dave ordered gently, capturing her hand and tugging her tense body down beside him on the soft cushions.

"Damn it, Dave," JJ hissed, glaring at him as she fell against his solid presence, "why the hell do you have to be so obstinate about this?"

"Why the hell do you have to be such an anal retentive worry wart?" Dave fired back with a hard stare of his own, wondering, not for the first time, how he was ever going to ensure his overwrought wife that he was farther on the road to recovery than she thought he was.

"Forgive me for wanting to keep my husband safe and happy," JJ snapped sarcastically, her lips compressing tightly as she crossed her arms angrily across her chest.

"Jen, babe, look around," Dave said encouragingly, gesturing around the cheerful comfortably decorated room. "I am safe. And I'm more than happy. There were a couple of low wattage headaches this week, honey. People do get headaches. Especially when they have had their skull fractured."

"All the more reason to let your neurologist run a few tests and make sure..." JJ began diligently, drawing in a deep breath as she prepared to restate the same argument that she had been fighting for the past two and a half days.

"That I'm tumor-free?" Dave asked with a snort, smiling as Henry threw his stuffed ball with remarkable aim at him. Glancing at JJ as he captured the soft toy in his left hand, Dave shook his head. "Do you realize how ridiculous you sound? JJ, I'm not gonna go have an MRI every time I have a headache. I'd prefer that my sperm not glow in the dark, babe. Or, our next child be born with an eleventh finger because Daddy wouldn't stay away from the nuclear machines!"

"Now, you're just being obnoxious," JJ snapped, shooting a tight smile towards Henry when he turned to look at her questioningly, his tiny blue eyes widening as he heard Mommy's voice rise.

"True," Dave conceded, nodding as he eased her closer. "But, we both know that I'm also being honest," Dave said softly, slowly covering her hand with his and threading their fingers together, her hand reluctantly settling into his. "You know that I have a point here, Bella," he reminded her quietly.

"And so do I," JJ replied, forcing her voice to remain low as their son played in front of them, the afternoon sunlight waving through the bay window, bathing their happy child in a golden glow.

Hearing a car door slam outside, Dave turned his head toward the window as he squeezed her hand one last time. "First arrivals are here, babe. Let's table this discussion until tonight, okay?" he asked hopefully, meeting her eyes as he wriggled his eyebrows.

"Fine," JJ nodded tightly, then relaxed her shoulders as she pushed up off the sofa, grumbling under her breath, "But great sex will not influence my stand."

"Noted," Dave replied with a grin, watching as his beautiful wife moved toward the kitchen, knowing their guests would use the back door like family always did. Following her, he said equally as soft, "But don't think I'm not going to try just in case."


	46. Chapter 46

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Forty-Six**

Glancing over her shoulder at the sudden sound of her son's distinctive laughter, JJ couldn't help but smile as she watched the little boy's face light up with unbridled glee. His chubby little legs pumped higher as Derek Morgan gave his swing a gentle tap, sending the little boy barely higher into the afternoon air.

"Mo! Mo! Hi, Unca Dek!" Henry chortled, his little hands tightly gripping the plastic covered chain as he sat tightly strapped into the child safety swing.

"You got it, little man," Derek answered with a laugh, barely tapping the swing again as he grinned down at the laughing boy.

Shaking her head as she turned back toward the two women seated on the deck with her, JJ grinned. "I don't know who's having more fun, Derek or Henry."

"Oh, no, my little chickadee, I believe you've missed a participant in the children's portion of the evening," Garcia answered, a wide grin on her painted lips. Motioning toward the side of the swingset, she declared, theatrically, "Behold Dr. Reid and his amazing sandcastle sculptures!"

"Trust Reid to create a three-dimensional proportional replica of the Leaning Tower of Pisa," Emily Prentiss grinned, peering over Garcia's shoulder at the youngest member of their team, sitting cross-legged in the middle of Henry Rossi's sandbox. Watching as the young doctor focused diligently on adding another pail to the top of the tower, she shook her head as she muttered, "I hope someone tells him that it'll be hell to get that sand out of those corduroy pants."

"It won't be the first time I've had to remind him," JJ acknowledged, reaching for her tumbler of lemonade, drawing the last sip of the sweet liquid over her lips. "He's been over at least every other day for the past two weeks to have quality time with Henry. Henry's loved it, and it's given Dave and me a chance to rest every now and then."

"Speaking of Rossi," Emily nodded, breaking off a bite of a homemade brownie and sliding it into her mouth, "He's looking really good. But I heard you say earlier that he's been having some headaches this week. Has he been behaving himself?"

"Ha!" Garcia chortled, rolling her eyes as she leaned back comfortably in the padded wicker chair. "The day David Rossi is known for being on his best behavior will be the same day that the FBI appoints me director of fashion designing for all agents!"

Grinning at her best friend's analysis, JJ cocked her head to the side as she answered, "Penelope's astute observation aside, he's had more good days than bad. And he knows that I won't let him risk his health, so he's been cooperative." Pausing as she remembered their earlier conversation considering his apparent inability to call his doctor, she added, shrugging, "For the most part."

"Given his history, I'd say that's the best we could ever hope for," Emily nodded, rattling her glass as she drained the last of the liquid from the bottom. Reaching for the lemonade pitcher, she raised an eyebrow as she said, "Uh oh. We've emptied it. I'll just go inside and.."

Patting her friend's shoulder, JJ pushed her back down into the deck seat as she grabbed the glass pitcher from her hand. "Stay put, Emily, and enjoy the fresh air. I'll make us a new batch and be back out in just a minute."

"I'll keep an eye on my godson," Penelope called out as JJ moved toward the back door. "He'll probably try to talk Morgan into letting him slide soon, and I think they'll need a chaperone for that adventure."

"I appreciate that, Pen," JJ answered with as smile as she stepped into the cool kitchen, pushing a windblown lock of hair out of her face. Jerking open the refrigerator, she reached for the instant mix of lemonade, intent on quickly preparing another pitcher for her friends. But the sound of deep voices from somewhere within the house caught her attention, and she realized that both Dave and Hotch had been missing from their party for more than just a few minutes.

Abandoning the frozen cylinder of drink mix on the kitchen island next to the glass pitcher, JJ wiped her damp hands on her jeans as she eased her way through the house toward those growing voices. A few seconds later, she propped up casually in the open doorway to Dave's home office as she said, sweetly, "Either one of you want to tell me what you're doing in here rather than outside enjoying the fresh spring air?"

"Just catching up on a few things, babe," Dave answered, his eyes meeting hers as he quickly closed a blue file, sliding it under a stack of magazines on his desk. "Been a while since Hotch and I've had a chance to talk, you know."

Her eyes narrowing dangerously, JJ felt her blood pressure rising as she gestured tightly toward her husband's desk. "This wouldn't happen to be a case file, would it?"

Shifting guiltily in his seat, Hotch averted his eyes as he felt JJ's heated glare searing him. "JJ, I only asked him to glance at it. It's a local case and..."

"And nothing!" JJ snapped angrily, stepping into the room, her bare feet sinking into the plush carpet. "He's on sick leave for two more weeks, Hotch! Longer, if his doctor deems it appropriate. And, I told you when you got here that he'd had a headache this morning!" she charged furiously, stomping across the room to snatch the file from underneath the magazines.

"Jen," Dave sighed, reaching out for the file only to have her jerk it out of his reach. "I read a fucking file, damn it! I didn't go chasing an unsub at full speed down some back alley. Calm down!"

"Calm down?" JJ asked angrily, her throat tightening as she stared at him incredulously. "You heard the doctor, Dave. The man was very clear when he said absolutely no work for a month! WHICH our supervisor was well aware of," JJ bit out, turning her glittering eyes toward Hotch. Waving the file erratically in the air, she demanded, harshly, "What kind of friend and boss are you?"

"The kind that needed a second opinion on a very dangerous criminal, JJ," Hotch replied evenly, his chin jutting. "I didn't think there was any harm in..."

"That's right," JJ interrupted, her lips pressed tightly together as she drew in another deep breath. "You didn't think! NONE," she said, glaring between the two men, "of you THINK!"

"That's enough, JJ," Dave ground out, rising from his seat in the recliner to face off with her, towering over her small frame. "You're my wife, not my mother or my doctor, damn it!"

"I was very nearly your widow, too," JJ replied, her cheeks reddening with ire as she stepped toward him, her bare toes pressing against the tips of his loafers. "And I don't care to repeat the experience."

"Reading a fucking file and offering my expert opinion isn't going to breed a goddamned tumor," Rossi roared, his booming voice echoing off the great room walls as JJ's eyes widened at his outburst.

"Dave," Hotch said calmly, attempting to step between the married couple, "I was wrong to even bring this up today. JJ, I'm sorry," he apologized as he nodded toward his young media liaison.

"No, you're not!" Dave growled, "And neither am I," he added, his voice dangerously low as he narrowed his eyes at JJ. "I'm a grown man that is damn well capable of deciding what exactly I'm prepared to do," Dave bit out, stepping forward to jerk the folder from JJ's slack fingers. "And right now, I feel like working."

"So you're just going to ignore everything the doctor told us?" JJ asked, her voice deceptively soft as she felt her chest tighten, each word he spoke cutting deeper into her heart.

"No," Dave said shortly, shaking his head as he dropped back into his recliner and gestured for Hotch to resume his seat, the heavy furniture rocking slightly beneath his weight. Opening the file and staring resolutely at the contents, he added, dismissively, "I'm just going to ignore you."


	47. Chapter 47

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

Staring at her husband's stone face, his eyes steadfastly refusing to meet hers, JJ made a valiant attempt to ignore the sudden ache that filled her chest. Dropping her hands to her side, she snapped, tightly, "Fine, Dave. Have it your way. You always do anyway, don't you?"

Smiling stiffly toward Aaron, barely noticing his concerned expression, she nodded shortly as she moved woodenly out of the bright room into the darkened hallway. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she knew it was going to be far away.

Far away from him and his infuriating, stubborn pain-in-the-ass attitude.

Unconsciously twisting the heavy gold band on her left hand, she tried to clear her mind, to remind herself that she had guests that didn't need to be exposed to her family struggles. But no amount of etiquette dismissed the mixture of pain and fury that was threatening to overwhelm her. How could he have instantly dismissed her concerns? How could he not realize that all she wanted to do was protect him because he damn sure wasn't going to do it himself?

Her footsteps stomped angrily down the hallway, memories of melting lemonade drawing her back to the bright kitchen. Blinking rapidly as she tried to control the heated tears threatening to fall, she clenched her fist by her side as she ripped the small half-frozen canister in half, dumping the slushy concoction in the glass pitcher just as she heard the back door open.

"Hey, sunshine," Garcia's peppy voice called out, her smiling face shining around the edge of the door, "Did the lemonade put up a fight and need to be subdued physically? Those thirsty boys out there clamored for our refreshments and drained us dry. We barely salvaged one lonely ice cube!"

Nodding tightly as she swirled the pitcher under the tap, JJ said, hating the tremulous tone in her voice, "Just a second, Pen. Almost done."

Eyes narrowing as she slid into the cool room, Penelope Garcia eased the door shut behind her as she propped her hands on her brightly covered hips. "Jayje? What's wrong, gumdrop?" Seeing JJ's head shake as she started to open her mouth, Garcia threw out a hand as she declared, "And don't even think of lying to me, you hear me? This is the all knowing oracle you are dealing with. Deception is an impossibility."

Blinking back angry tears, JJ shook her head determinedly, tightening her lips. "I'll be fine. Just give me a second."

Propping an ample hip against the granite counter, Penelope tilted her head as she measured her friend's controlled movements. "What'd he do, Gumdrop?" she asked softly.

"Oh, lots of things," JJ ground out, wrapping her hand around the glass pitcher tightly as she walked out the glass door onto the deck, Penelope at her heels.

Frowning as she watched JJ return to the patio set, Emily narrowed her eyes as JJ slammed the lemonade down with leashed anger. Furrowing her brows at Garcia, she asked, "Do I want to know?"

"Can't tell you, Peaches," Penelope shook her head, reaching for a napkin to blot up the spilled drops of pale liquid. "She hasn't told me yet."

Lifting flashing eyes to Emily, JJ asked as she dropped stiffly into the wicker chair, "Did you know Hotch was coming over here with work files?"

Eyes widening, Emily frowned, "Huh?"

"Yeah," JJ nodded, her lips pressing together for a moment as she ground out, "My convalescing husband and our erstwhile boss are currently closeted in the great room. Working."

"Oh, crap," Garcia muttered, knowing full well the strictures JJ had enforced in her home for the length of Dave's recovery. She'd made it clear to each one of them, garnering their sworn promises not to violate those rules on the threat of immediate death.

"JJ," Emily said quickly, raising a pale hand, "I had no idea. I'll go talk to them," she said, beginning to rise from the table.

"Don't bother," JJ bit out, shaking her blonde head. "I've already been summarily dismissed by my husband." Face hardening, JJ clenched her fingers around her frosty glass, needing something solid to keep her from losing the last final shreds of her sanity.

"Jayje," Pen murmured worriedly, having seen that icy look many times before in her friend's eyes, usually immediately before an eruption of volcanic proportions.

"He thinks I'm overreacting," JJ said tightly, her fingers gripping the glass even tighter. "He almost died on me. He tried to leave me...in a variety of ways...and I'm the one overreacting? Screw him," JJ hissed, dropping her glass back to the table with a clatter. "And Hotch!" she hissed, throwing her hand up into the air. "He knew how I felt about Dave's recovery. He said he supported me!"

"Don't worry about Aaron," Emily bit out, flushing as she realized her lover's part in this, his duplicity now apparent. "He won't be getting off the hook either."

"He couldn't do anything that Dave didn't agree to," JJ muttered, running a frustrated hand through her blonde locks, letting out an angry breath. "And it isn't really him I'm pissed at anyway. This is between Dave and me. He ignored me. Flat out told me that he was going to ignore me! What the hell kind of marriage is that?" she asked flatly, looking between her two friends.

"Buttercup, Rossi's been on his own for a long time before you two found each other," Penelope reminded her quietly, reaching over to press a soft hand against her friend's stiff arm. "He's used to making his own decisions without considering anybody else. Especially with his career."

"But there is somebody else now, Pen!" JJ declared angrily, the words snapping out in the summer air. "The somebody that stood by his side through the scariest thing that's ever happened to me. I'M the somebody he tried to ditch when he got his prognosis. And I forgave him for that," JJ said with a shake of her head, mentally recognizing the sounds of her son's laughter in the background. "But this..."

"Okay, not denying that your husband has incredible asshole potential, but…" Emily began soothingly, her eyes kind as she leaned forward against the table.

"Don't defend him, Em," JJ ordered, her voice pitched low as she deliberately tried to control her temper. These people were her friends. Their friends. It wasn't fair to put them into the middle of a marital argument. She had no doubt she was more than capable of delivering David Rossi an attitude adjustment without their assistance. "Let's just change the subject, ladies," JJ suggested tightly as she reached for the glass pitcher, splashing the fresh lemonade into her waiting glass.

Exchanging a knowing look with Emily, Penelope nodded, smiling brightly. "Sooo," she drawled as she propped her elbows on the table, deciding that a change of topic was exactly what the menu called for, "Did either of you hear about Agent Wells and Cartwright down in counter-terrorism...we thought we had problems..."

And as JJ sat, nodding at what she hoped were the appropriate moments at her friend's spirited gossiping, she began to think of all the ways to accomplish the impossible.

David Rossi was about to be tamed.


	48. Chapter 48

**_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that continues to read, review and/or alert this story. We truly appreciate it. As ever, let us know what you think. And, remember, we don't own Criminal Minds._**

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

His eyes staring down at the crime scene photos in his lap, David Rossi was determined to complete his mission. But obviously the man sitting across from him had a differing opinion, his screaming silence literally drowning out Dave's ability to accomplish this simple task.

Closing the folder, Dave slowly raised his head as he casually cross his arms over his chest. Staring into Aaron Hotchner's censorious eyes, he said evenly, "Go ahead, Hotch. Say what you have to say and get it out of the way. Then maybe we can get back to the important stuff."

Arching his brow as he leaned back against the soft leather sofa, Hotch shook his dark head as he said calmly, "Your definition and my definition of important are obviously vastly different, Dave. And that might explain much more than I had first realized."

"Don't make a big deal out of it, okay?" Dave snorted, tapping the folder impatiently against his leg as he studiously ignored the nagging voice in the back of his mind, JJ's hurt voice still playing in a continuous loop in his thoughts.

"Far be it from me to offer anyone marital advice, but I'd say that JJ has cause to declare this a big deal," Hotch replied, reaching for his soda and drawing a slow sip as he stared at his one time partner over the rim of the heavy glass.

"She's been making a big deal of everything, Hotch. She'll get over it," Dave dismissed him, flicking a negligent hand in the air as he leaned his head back, the tension in his shoulders rising to the base of his neck in a quick, pounding pain.

Leaning forward, Hotch placed his damp glass on the edge of the table as he met Dave's flashing eyes. "Look, Dave, I'm going to say this once and only once. You can listen or you can choose to wall yourself off like you have in the past. JJ won't stand for that attitude. If you remember, wives one and two finally walked when you wouldn't let them inside that tightly closed psyche of yours. Wife three barely gave you six months before she dialed the divorce lawyer. You want to see that happen this time, too?"

"Low, Aaron," Dave muttered, turning to look out the bay window into the afternoon sunshine, his eyes drawn to the sight of his son swinging, the little boy's excitement evident even through the sound-dampening glass. He watched as Derek Morgan easily pushed, sending those chubby legs pumping higher into the air.

"Thought you valued honesty, Dave?" Hotch snorted, his eyes narrowing. "And you know that I'm telling the truth. She won't tolerate the attitude you just gave her. Not for long, at any rate."

Dropping his eyes from the window down at the file in his lap, Dave spoke quietly. "Aaron, I love JJ more than I ever thought it was possible to love anyone. She and Henry have given me the life I always dreamed about. But, lately," he said, hesitating a moment, trying to honestly describe his feelings, "I can't breathe. Every time I turn around, she's there...hovering...worrying."

"She had the ever loving hell scared out of her, Dave," Hotch retorted sharply, his brows furrowing. "What do you expect? If this had happened to her, how would you react?"

Shuddering, Dave grimaced, his heart clenching. "Don't even go there, Hotch. I panic at the mere suggestion of anything ever happening to Jen."

"And yet, here you are, shocked that she's scared to death of losing you. Only she almost did, Dave," Hotch insisted adamantly, his elbows leaning against his knees

"They got it, Aaron. I'm going to be fine. But, I can't live with her constantly looking for the black cloud over our heads. She's got to get over it," Dave replied tiredly, unconsciously rubbing a hand over the edge of his forehead, the scar rough beneath his fingers.

"Would you?" Hotch asked pointedly. "Would you be able to just 'get over it'?"

"It's different, Aaron," Dave snapped, irritation leaking into his voice as he dropped his hand, smacking it against the cardstock file.

"It's not," Hotch replied steadily, focusing on Dave's face, "And what's more...you know it."

"I'm not gonna apologize for needing room to breathe...for wanting to get back to my life," Dave ground out. "And she knew when she married me that this," he barked, raising the file in his hands with a stiff wave, "is my life."

"Not anymore," Hotch denied flatly.

"What?" Dave asked, narrowing his eyes on his colleague. "You gonna fire me?" he snorted, rolling his eyes at the thought.

"No," Hotch said shaking his head. "I'm saying that these cases," he continued, waving a hand at the file Dave held aloft, "aren't your life anymore. She is. Henry is. And if you're as smart as you think you are, you'll realize that."

"I do realize it," Dave growled, dropping his head back against the chair. "But she has to understand that I can't change who I am. She has to get it through her head that I'm not going to break. That I'm not and am never going to be some weak-assed man. I was reading a fucking file. Which, incidentally, you brought me. NOT running some marathon sprint for an unsub across Antarctica."

"You're right about one thing. I brought you the file and sought out your opinion. And I shouldn't have done that..."

"Oh for fuck's sake," Dave exploded, throwing the file on the table, the pages scattering. "Not you, too! The goddamn tumor is GONE! I'm fine, Aaron."

"You're recovering from major surgery, Dave. And I disrespected JJ's direct wishes by coming into her house and asking you to do something I knew she was opposed to..." Hotch sighed, his lips pressing tightly.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me here," Dave muttered as he stared at the man that he had once trained. "What, Aaron? You scared you pissed off mommy? She's my wife, not my keeper."

"She's the woman that loved you enough to agree to become your wife despite you trying to walk out on her," Hotch reminded him evenly, knowing from experience that David Rossi did not budge easily.

"I was trying to protect her, damn it," Dave returned, stiffening in his chair as Hotch's accusation hung in the air.

"Much like she's trying to protect you, don't you think?" Hotch asked meaningfully. Seeing Dave's face redden, whether in anger or embarrassment, he wasn't sure, Hotch shook his head. "All I'm certain of is that I owe JJ an apology. And personally, I think you do to," he murmured, rising from his seat, grabbing his glass and wiping at the slight water mark left on the table.

"Well, you go right on ahead and soothe her overactive imagination. Tell her not to hold her breath waiting on me, though," Dave snapped, his jaw set tightly as he averted his eyes, staring across the room at the framed photo of his son and his wife, their laughing faces captured in time.

Pursing his lips as he glared at his friend, Hotch shook his head again. "Sometimes, Rossi, you're as big an idiot as wives one, two and three accused you of being," he said softly, slipping out the door and closing it with a decided click.


	49. Chapter 49

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

Watching as the last of their guests drove away down their long driveway, JJ drew in a deep breath as she bounced her son on her hip. "Okay, buddy boy, it's time for all good little boys to be heading to bed, don't you think?"

His tiny blonde head bounced in obvious aggravation as his little boy voice sang out, "No bed! No bed, Mama!" His pudgy hand landed on her chin as he said, questioning, "Me bat? Bat?"

"Yep, there's the matter of your bath first," JJ acknowledged, rolling her stiff shoulders as she shifted him in her arms, closing the back door and throwing the dead bolt. Glancing around her perfectly spotless kitchen, she could only give out a mental thanks to Penelope and Derek for their last-minute clean up job. Of course, Emily had been a bit occupied during that time, letting Hotch know exactly how she was displeased with his failure to obey the rules.

That sentiment seemed to be catching, JJ thought, casting a dark glance at the closed door at the end of the hallway. Her stubborn as an ox husband had barely even said goodbye to their guests before he had made a beeline back to his inner sanctum, effectively shutting himself off from the world. And from her. Well, he could run but he couldn't hide, she thought, marching down the hall as she murmured, "Okay, Henry, let's get your Daddy to act like a grown up, shall we?"

Raising her hand to knock on the polished oak of the study door, JJ shifted Henry in her arms impatiently, glaring up into her husband's dark wary eyes a second later as he jerked the door open. Plopping Henry into his arms unceremoniously, she bit out, "Your son is ready for that bath his daddy promised him earlier. He's been fed and everything is already in the downstairs bathroom."

"JJ," Dave sighed as she turned away from him, tucking his son tighter against his chest. "We need to talk, Babe," he sighed, taking a step toward her.

JJ stopped on the bottom step of the staircase and turned to narrow her eyes on him. Her tone glacier cold, she snapped, "Really? You didn't seem interested in discussing things earlier in front of our boss when you shut me down. So, forgive me, if I'm not very interested in saying anything to you now."

"Mature, Jen. Real mature," Dave muttered as Henry rubbed his little nose against his throat, obviously tired from his full afternoon of roughhousing with his uncles.

JJ's eyes flashed ominously as her hand tightened painfully around the stair's banister, the wood cutting against her skin. "You're lucky that our little boy is here to hear me, Rossi. Otherwise, all bets would be off." Looking at her son's sleepy eyes, she felt herself soften slightly. "Go give him his bath, David," she said softly, reaching out a gentle hand to rub against his downy cheek. "He's exhausted."

Glancing down at the baby in his arms, Dave nodded, rubbing his chin against Henry's hair. "Fine, but then we're gonna have a conversation," he growled, turning toward the downstairs bath.

"We'll see about that," JJ muttered, resuming her journey up the stairs, her steps sure as she moved in the opposite direction of her stubborn husband..

~**~

Gathering her nightgown and robe from the back of her bedroom closet door, JJ stomped across the large room. Damn man! So, he thought he could just arbitrarily decide when and how they would discuss their issues, did he? Fat freaking chance!

Grabbing her floral-cased pillow, she threw the robe and nightgown on top of it before reaching for her favorite chenille throw at the end of the bed. She'd need that, too. It occasionally got drafty in the spare bedroom next to the nursery. And that's where she was determined to sleep this night, and as many nights as it took to show that stubborn mule she'd married exactly how serious she was.

Today, she'd had to suffer both embarrassment and humiliation at his crafty hands. Two emotions she didn't handle well even at the best of times. And God knew, these certainly weren't the best of times. Not when that fool she'd married was determined to violate every rule and stricture that she and his doctor had laid out.

So, if he couldn't adhere to the guidelines that they'd painstakingly developed for his own good and to keep him alive, she'd simply vacate their bedroom until he did. He was safer that way. She was fairly certain she'd be tempted to suffocate him in his sleep with his own pillow if she shared his bed tonight, anyway. And she'd worked way too hard to ensure his survival to kill him in a moment of rage, no matter how well earned it was.

Grabbing her hand lotion and paperback novel from her nightstand beside the bed, she shuffled her makeshift supplies in her arms, mentally reviewing her haul. That'd hold her for tonight. Moving across the hallway, she heard the distant sound of her laughing son wafting up the staircase. Any other night, she'd join them in the bathroom downstairs and enjoy the sight of her famous husband reduced to toddler entertainment. But not this night.

No. Tonight she needed to get inside the extra bedroom and put a firmly locked door between herself and her husband before he met an unexpected end...by her own hand. Damn him! Why in the hell couldn't he see what she saw? A man recovering from a life threatening operation and tumor. Why must he continue to insist that nothing had changed?

Everything had changed for them. They'd both seen with crystal clarity how easily their happy world could evaporate. Hell, it had been a mere breath away from happening. But did he appreciate this second chance? NO. In typical David Rossi style, he flaunted the risk to his health, choosing instead to play his own game of Russian Roulette.

And that would have been fine if it had only been his life he was toying with. But it wasn't. Not anymore. He'd chosen to have a family with her. And that meant that any and everything he did, affected more than just him.

Dropping her survival kit on queen-sized bed, JJ plopped her pillow into place on top of the flowered comforter. Flicking on the bedside lamp, she clenched her jaw as she easily moved each item into place, making herself at home in what had been intended to be her son's room when he grew older.

But now, it was time her son's father learned that there were consequences for each and every action he took.

And that started with a locked door.


	50. Chapter 50

**Author's Note: Just a little shout out to three of my favorite authors who've decided to enact a little prompt of their own. Angel N Darkness, LacytheDemonicDuck, and Princess Aletheia have created a Song Title Prompt List for the H/P lovers out there. Check it out at .net/forum/Song_Title_Prompts/73635/**

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Fifty**

Propping up on the edge of the tub, David Rossi smiled tiredly as he watched his toddler son splash wildly in the shallow water. For the past half hour, the little boy had bounced, rolled, and sailed in the oversized tub, at least twenty colorful plastic toys floating around his small body. Dodging a particularly exuberant splash, Dave chuckled as he admonished, "Careful there, son, or Daddy's gonna need a bath of his own before the night is over with."

Raising his chubby little hand, Henry threw a small red plastic boat toward his father as he chortled, "Boat, Dada! Pay boat!"

Deftly catching the tiny toy in his hand, Dave dropped it back into the waving water as he replied, shaking his head, "I think you and I have played enough boats, buddy. How about we let them all go to port and come out to sea another day?"

Not quite understanding the words but knowing the tone, his son glared, his lower lip jutting out as he defiantly clutched the slippery plastic under his chin. "No! Pay boat!"

Unable to resist smiling at the expression on his son's face, Dave murmured as he easily pulled his son out of the water, the toy dropping with a splash to the water below, "You got your stubbornness from your Mama. I'd recognize that look anywhere."

Snuggling into the towel on Dave's lap, Henry looked expectantly around the small bath as he gabbled, "Mama? Mama? Mama here?"

How could he have ever imagined his life without this amazing bundle of energy and joy? Shaking his head at the thought, Dave let out a sigh as he shifted the little boy in his arms, tightening his grip. Gently rubbing the little wriggling body, the soft terrycloth soaking up water droplets before they could cool on the baby's skin, Dave moved out into the hallway as he said, "Nope, Mama's upstairs. And that's where we're going, too. Daddy's been a royal idiot and Mama's a little mad right now."

"Dada id-it," Henry mimicked, clapping his hands at the new word, the words echoing in the high ceiling foyer.

Snorting ruefully as his eyes met a much smaller but just as blue version of his wife's, Dave murmured appreciatively, "You are definitely your mama's boy, aren't you, son?"

"Ma-ma," Henry giggled, looking up at Dave with those innocent eyes, his hands patting out at his father's shirt as he kicked excitedly.

Sighing as he carried his son up the staircase and into the nursery, Dave cuddled the squirming baby against him. "So, what do you say to helping your old man out tonight and going down nice and easy so that I can go put mama in a better mood?" Dave asked the baby, gently laying him on the changing table and reaching for a clean diaper from the shelf beneath.

Making short work of diapering and outfitting his son in a pair of soft green pajamas as the baby cooed happily, the mental wheels spun in Dave's mind as he searched for a way he could make this right without resorting to the three words he hated with a passion. Most people had no problem at all with the three words, "I was wrong." David Rossi, however, found they'd always left a bitter taste in his mouth, almost like acid on his tongue. Admitting aloud that he had misstepped, even to his amazing and wonderful wife, held as much appeal as a spin around the dance floor with Erin Strauss did. So, that was to say, absolutely no appeal at all.

Unfortunately, he knew his wife well. Nothing less than accepting full responsibility for the scene this afternoon would even come close to making even a small dent in the colossal anger she currently harbored. And he wasn't even sure that would work, having a very distinct feeling that he had definitely crossed one of her invisible lines. No, he'd screwed the pooch on this one. And he had a feeling he'd be in the doghouse for awhile. A long while.

Finally lifting a quietening Henry back into his arms, fresh, dry and happy, Dave moved toward the rocking chair in the corner of the colorful nursery, reaching out and dimming the lights as he did. Settling himself in the comfortable chair within the cool, shadowed room, Dave hummed quietly as Henry relaxed against him, completely trusting in his daddy's ability to care for him.

If only his mother would display that kind of faith in his father's abilities. Letting out a deep sigh as he hummed some off-key tune, he reminded himself that he couldn't be upset with Jennifer when he was the one at fault. He was well aware that he'd taken his new wife on a first class tour of the ninth level of hell. And he hated it. Hell, their honeymoon had been spent in one of George Washington Memorial's premium rooms on the neurological floor, and it definitely hadn't been comparable to the Hilton on Waikiki in the least little bit. It was a bitch of a way to start out a marriage, and he could understand her fear and anxiety. He had more than a little of that left himself.

Nudging the rocker with his foot, Dave set a slow pace as Henry settled against him, snuggling his face into the crook of his neck. Blowing out a slow breath through his nostrils, Dave felt himself begin to relax with Henry tucked safely against him…his earlier tension slowly ebbing as he felt the baby's even breaths gust against his skin. Unlike his wife, he was getting better at simply letting go of the things he had no control over. His desire to micromanage had dimmed. Unlike hers. Honestly, he was positive that his wife had a list or a plan for everything, and heaven help the person that managed to derail her preparations . She was far worse than any drill sergeant he'd ever had at Paris Island. The Corps was looking for a few good women like her. He was certain of it.

Smiling as he felt Henry grow heavy against his chest, his little hand slackening the grip he had on his collar, Dave brushed a kiss against his sweet-smelling temple. Letting himself linger for just a moment, the pure innocence of his son sinking into him, he smoothed a finger down the boy's cheek. Finally easing out of his chair, Dave moved carefully toward the crib, slowly laying the slumbering baby down and tucking the soft covers around him.

Staring down at the sleeping baby, Dave grinned lopsidedly. Hotch was right. The job now rated a distant second to what he'd found here in this house with his family. And for a few minutes today, he'd allowed himself to become confused, his priorities a bit blurred. But he had it straight now.

He just needed to make his wife understand that new realization. Well, that, and that her panic and worry was going to kill him far faster than any brain tumor ever could if she didn't tone it down several notches. But that bit of diplomacy had to be done with tact and discretion. And those were two things that David Rossi had always been in pitifully short supply of. Full of finesse, he was not.

But he was honest, which he had always felt was an asset. However, somebody should have warned the man that the proverb lied. Honesty was NOT necessarily always the best policy. And David Rossi was about to learn that lesson well.


	51. Chapter 51

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Fifty-One**

Pausing outside his half-opened bedroom door, Dave drew in a deep, stabilizing breath, fortifying himself for the coming battle. This was the perfect moment for both of them to speak freely and honestly to the other. His thoughts were repentant, his apology on the tip of his tongue, and his willingness to grovel at the ready. He wouldn't have entered an interrogation room without preparing, and he definitely wasn't going to do any less for something far more important.

Pushing open the door, his eyes immediately adjusted to the dim light, only the lamp on his side of the bed lit. Pursing his lips as he glanced around the large room, he moved toward the closed bath door, listening closely for the sounds of running water or splashes, half-expecting Jen to be ensconced in the shower or bath. But his ears heard absolutely nothing, and when he stepped into the tiled room, his eyes verified that her tiny frame was definitely not to be found.

Glancing around as he realized that his wife was definitely not in their bedroom suite, he started to notice a few missing items. His eyes narrowed as he caught the sight of his white robe on the back of the door, no longer snuggled next to her pink satin gown. Moving back out into the bedroom, he quickly caught the missing pillow and throw, having just put that blanket in place himself earlier that morning. It was becoming painfully clear that his wife had vacated their bedroom. The bedroom they had shared since she had moved into Little Creek. The bedroom they had slept in, together, every night that they were home. The bedroom that always seemed like an sanctuary, an escape from the harsh reality that was waiting for them just outside the front door.

Until now. Now, he no longer felt her presence, that distinctive spirit that defined his Jennifer. It was if, just by removing her items, she had completely removed herself from their joint life.

And now he was going to find her. David Rossi was not one to concede defeat quickly, and he was not about to start now. His main goal was to find his wife and win her affections once again. Stomping out into the hallway, Dave winced as he heard the loudness of his footsteps, his eyes glancing toward Henry's closed nursery door. Assuring himself that he heard no sounds, he turned to move toward the staircase, assuming he would find her curled in their den. But his eyes caught on the closed door next to Henry's, knowing that the door usually stood open.

Until now. She had ran, but she wasn't hiding very well.

Lips tightening, Dave moved in front of the solid door. "Jen!" he called, "Don't you think this is a little juvenile?" Wincing as he heard his own words and tone, he mentally shrugged as he realized that while hasty, his question was valid. At least in his eyes it was valid. Too bad his wife apparently didn't agree. Taking a step back as he heard something sharply hit the back of the door, he shook his head as he heard her strident voice yell sweetly, "No! THAT was juvenile. Go away, David!"

"Open the door, Jennifer," Dave called back calmly, tentatively testing the brass knob and finding it locked stiffly into place. Of course it was, he told himself with a grunt. She obviously wasn't going to make it easy for him. "We both know we need to discuss this and I refuse to have this conversation through a closed door, Bella."

"I refuse to have it at all," JJ retorted swiftly, crossing her arms over her waist from her reclined position on the bed. Shimmying straighter against the pillows, she grabbed for her paperback, stacking it next to her remaining slipper. It only made sense to be prepared to lob another missile if the war continued.

Sighing heavily as he leaned a shoulder against the solid door, Dave squeezed his eyes closed. Hell, the woman currently locked inside the spare bedroom of their house had a stubborn streak that rivaled his. He'd known it when he married her, though, he reminded himself darkly, staring down at his wedding ring. It was one of the qualities he'd adored about her. It had even saved him the loss of their family, hadn't it? But right here, in this moment, it was pissing him off beyond belief. "Open the door so we can talk, JJ," Dave ordered, his tone growing more irritated by the second.

"You had no problem ignoring my desires earlier today, Dave. How does the shoe feel on the other foot?" JJ snapped, glaring at the closed door, her annoyance at his supercilious tone growing by the second. Kicking her foot against the quilted spread, she firmly settled herself deeper, bunkering in for the duration of the battle.

Slapping his hand angrily against the wood, Dave growled, "Damn it, Jen! If you could have heard yourself today...ordering me around like a two year old...chastising our boss like a naughty schoolboy...hell, you're lucky I didn't blow a fuse!"

"I'm lucky?" JJ asked incredulously, suddenly sitting up on the bed furiously, her shoulders thrown back as she slapped her hands against her legs. "Did you just say I was lucky, Rossi?"

"That's exactly what I said," Dave said, shaking the knob on the door, the metal rattling futilely in the casing.

"Oh, the only lucky one here is you, Dave. Because I swear to God, if we didn't have a locked door between us, I'd kill you!" JJ shouted, jerking up on her knees as she stared violently at the peace-keeping piece of wood. "I was treating you two like what you were acting! Both of you were in the wrong. Both of you violated doctor's orders! And both of you didn't give a SHIT about what I thought!"

"That's not true, Jennifer. There hasn't been a day that I didn't care about what you thought. I just don't happen to agree with all of it. Now, let me in so that we can discuss this like to civilized adults," Dave demanded, pounding his hand against the painted frame, pulling back at the last moment as he remembered his sleeping son.

"No. Unfortunately for you, I feel a lot of things right now, Dave, but civilized definitely isn't one of them. You're safer exactly where you are," JJ growled back, stiffening on the bed as she pulled her robe tighter around her. How could she make that infuriating man that she had married understand that she was closer to an explosion than she had ever been before in her three decades on this earth? That she was closer even than when she had been when he had tried to hide his medical condition from her? Even madder than when Will had pulled his stupider-than-stupid stunts?

"Jen, baby, please...," Dave cajoled as he heard the pure anger coloring her voice, smoothing his palm against the cool wood. Deciding that perhaps his irritation was not exactly persuading her in his direction, he added, his tone sweeter than before, "I don't want to have to replace a perfectly good door."

"Then don't," JJ snapped, dropping her head back against the pillow. "Go away and leave me alone. You're good at trying to do that, anyway," she added waspishly, summarily dismissing him as she crossed her hands over her chest and decidedly turned her face away from the door.


	52. Chapter 52

_**Author's Note: Just wanted to let you guys know that no more posts until Monday. I need to take this weekend and try to write. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts! Thanks again for reading. You guys make it worthwhile.**_

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

He had been reduced to taking apart his own home.

Sighing as he reached in his pocket, Dave listened closely for any sounds, just in case she changed her mind. But hearing absolutely nothing from the other side of the door, he knew that his choices were limited. If he wanted to make up with his wife, which he did, then he was going to have to see her face to face. Not with some stupid door standing between them.

He never really liked this door, anyway.

About to pull out his handy-dandy pen knife, he glanced down at the knob. And remembered that when he had built this house, he hadn't invested in the high tech locks, not seeing any need for them. He had honestly not expected to share this space with anyone ever again, having been burned by three wives and a few girlfriends along the way. But his frugalness might be paying off now, and would save him having to create a scene that might wake his son in the process.

Flicking out his wallet, he smiled grimly as he pulled out one of his many credit cards. About time one of these babies got used for something other than adding to the national deficit. Deftly sliding the rigid plastic in between the lock and the frame, he jiggled up and down until he heard a definite click.

And he knew he was in.

As soon as JJ heard the sliding against the door, she knew exactly what he was trying to do. Damn, she should have expected him to attempt a break-in. Jerking straight up in the bed, she tightened her lips as she grabbed for her slipper. By God, if he thought he was just going to stroll in here and act like nothing had ever happened, then apparently that brain tumor had done more damage than she first thought.

Unfortunately, David Rossi didn't have any time to savor his victory as the door clicked open, latches releasing. The flying makeshift missiles coming at his head precluded it. Holding up an arm to shield his face as a slipper sang past his ear, Dave drew in a deep breath. "So much for calm and rational," he muttered aloud.

"Rationalize this!" JJ shouted angrily, coming to her knees in the center of her bed as she released the paperback in her hand, hitting him with deadly accuracy in the center of his stomach.

"Oomph!" Dave grunted as the heavy book assaulted him, then landed with a thud on his feet. "Shit, Jen! Stand down, baby!" Dave begged as he felt a throw pillow meet his shoulder, bouncing off to slide against a picture on the wall.

"I'd rather stand on your head! Couldn't hurt it, could I? The son of a bitch is so hard that NOTHING penetrates," she railed, reaching for another pillow as he progressed to the bed, his hand manacling her wrist. "Let me go," she bit out as she narrowed her eyes at him, her mind formulating a new plan for defense.

Capturing her other arm as she brought it up to swing at him, Dave shook his head resolutely. "Not on a bet, sweetheart. We worked real hard to make sure my brain was tumor-free. You'd hate to scramble all that good work the doctor did, wouldn't you?"

"I'm not even convinced that you have a brain anymore," JJ huffed, jerking against his restraining hands as they scuffled on the soft mattress. Only succeeding in pulling him closer, she ordered, pulling her knee between them, "Either let me go or risk becoming a eunuch, Rossi."

"And just how would you get that brother or sister that you want for Henry if you did that?" Dave asked, deftly dodging her knee strike, rolling them to the side as she doubled her attack.

"I'm no longer sure that's what I want. I'd hate to breed a child as stupid as his or her father," JJ spat angrily, still struggling against his grip. "Especially if I have to do it alone. Which I MIGHT, given the fact that you can't listen to a physician's simple instructions."

Wedging a heavy thigh between JJ's splayed legs, Dave rested his heavy weight against her, keeping her immobile. "And what of you? You gonna carry the kid to the pediatrician every time it looks like she might sneeze? That's sure the hell what you want to do to me, isn't it?" he retorted angrily.

"Sue me, Dave. You could have DIED less than a month ago, damn you. But before you did that, you tried to leave me. I'm fucking entitled to feel any way I want," JJ bit out, her eyes flashing as she shot daggers in his direction.

"You're never gonna forgive me for that, are you?" Dave asked softly, staring down at her glittering eyes, the truth starting to dawn in his mind.

"Which part, Rossi? The nearly dying I could have overlooked. You couldn't control that. The trying to leave me? Well, it's hard to forgive somebody that isn't really sorry," JJ retorted angrily, refusing to be drawn in by his dark somber gaze.

"I thought we were past that, Jen," Dave replied tiredly on a moan, dropping his head to her stiff shoulder.

"Get off me," JJ grunted, shifting underneath his body, burrowing against the quilted cover. "You're heavy."

Immediately rolling to his side, but keeping her in his grasp, Dave lifted his head to stare at her. "I thought you'd forgiven me, JJ."

"I thought I had, too. And then you started ignoring your doctor...ignoring me. After everything you put me through, you just disregarded me as casually as you would some annoying reporter. So, yeah, it brings the bitterness all flowing back," she whispered, staring into his dark eyes, trying to read behind that shield he always seemed to employ at times like this.

"That isn't fair, Jen," Dave replied quietly, his fingers stroking against her wrists as he shifted against her. "I never did what I did to hurt you."

"Fair or not, it's how I feel. Deal with it or get out," JJ said unapologetically, dropping her head against the pillow, studiously ignoring how her traitorous body was acting at the nearness of him.

"Then I guess we find a way to deal with it," Dave returned solemnly, leaning his forehead against hers, "because there's no way in hell I'm leaving you. I learned my lesson the hard way the first time around. I'm here, Jen. And I'm not going anywhere."


	53. Chapter 53

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

Shifting away from him on the mattress, JJ shook her head, raising her hand to forestall anything else the man she married might have to say. Hastily married, she reminded herself, the thought of perhaps a bit too hastily floating in her mind. "I think you should, Dave. Because, I'm not sure I can talk rationally about this. Not while I'm feeling this way," she said quietly, crossing her arms over her chest, pressing her hands against her robe as she protected her heart.

"Christ, Jen," Dave groaned, running a hand restlessly through his hair as he shifted against the mattress that wasn't his favorite. No, his favorite was across the hallway, where he truly believed they should be. "Ignoring the issue isn't gonna make it go away."

"I didn't say we should ignore it," JJ snapped, her eyes flashing in the half-lit room, the bedside lamp throwing a round circle of illumination over them. Jerking upright, she felt her shoulders stiffening again as the anger rose up her spine. "But while we're on the subject, who are you to decide how and when we discuss things? What gives you that royal right, huh? You pulled the same crap on me this afternoon. In front of our boss, no less. YOU decided to shut me down. To shut me out. You humiliated me. YOU deliberately made me feel insignificant," JJ charged, glaring at him through tear glassed eyes, hating the fact that she cried when she was angry, her emotions demanding an escape in one form or another.

"Look, I'll admit that I was a shit, Jen. But damn it, you kept pushing. And pushing. And pushing," Dave retaliated, pulling himself up to prop on his elbows as he looked at her. Wanting nothing more than to pull her to him, to make her see reason from his point of view, he barely held his hands away, the anger emanating from her small body a more than adequate warning sign.

"Tough! Here's a newsflash for you, Rossi. I'm always gonna push when I feel like you're risking what we just put back together. Especially after you did your level best to blow it all to hell and back," JJ hissed, her eyes narrowing as she listened to his flimsy reasoning. Damn it, he really was thicker than she had first believed. Where was that intelligence level that she had fallen in love with?

"How long do you expect me to pay for that mistake, Jen?" Dave asked tightly, returning her glare, his posture matching hers. "And do you think making it excuses anything you choose to do? That it gives you some inalienable right to try and micromanage the rest of my life for me?"

"You think that's what I'm doing? Making you pay? Micromanaging your life?" JJ asked angrily, tensing as she sat stiffly against the headboard of the bed, pulling the pillows around her.

"Aren't you?" Dave retorted, shaking his head in disgust "Jen, every time we have an argument, this is what you revert to," he accused, waving a hand at her, his eyes narrowing. "You blame me for..."

"For WHAT YOU DID, David," JJ said, enunciating each word sharply, deciding that he was apparently unable of understanding simple reasoning any further.

"You're right, JJ," Dave granted quietly, drawing back for a moment, shifting an inch away on the rumpled comforter. "I did exactly what you say I did. And I did it for a reason. At the time, it seemed like a good reason...protecting my family. You pointed out my error...in technicolor. Happy?" he asked tersely, his lips drawing tightly.

"No, David, I'm not happy," JJ said softly, her voice dropping as she drew her eyes to him. "I'm hurt. And confused. And very, very pissed."

"Well, that makes two of us," Dave muttered, rubbing his palms against his jeans anxiously, searching her wounded blue eyes for answers that they both needed. "The question is, what are we gonna do about it, Jen? Because neither one of us can live like this and giving up isn't an option."

"You expect me to have the answers," JJ snorted in defense, her fingers twisting at the lacy edges of the comforter as she hesitantly looked at him.

"You usually do. Seems like lately, you prefer to do my thinking for me," Dave growled, regretting the words the instant they left his lips. Seeing her cheeks pale, Dave winced. "Bella, I didn't mean that," he said immediately, reaching for her hand, needing that small amount of contact.

"Yes," she said, her voice dangerously low as she jerked her hand away, her heart cracking once again. "You did."

"Damn it, Jen! There you go again," Dave said with a frustrated growl, the words snapping out. "I know when I do and don't mean something and I didn't mean THAT."

"Aren't you the man that told me repeatedly that he doesn't say things that he doesn't mean?" JJ asked waspishly, tossing her head to the side as she shifted away from him, pushing toward the edge of the bed.

"Fuck!" Dave groaned at the ceiling, squeezing his eyes closed. "Will you just hear me out? Without the fucking judgment. Just listen to me?"

"Fine," JJ snapped, dropping back against the wooden headboard with a decided thud, "Far be it from me to interrupt the great legend known as David fucking Rossi." Folding her arms tightly over her waist, JJ simply stared at her husband and watched his jaw clench and unclench rhythmically.

Lips tightening as her angry words, Dave reminded himself that if he had any hope of salvaging this night - and sharing the same bed as his wife - he had to remain calm. And while the primal side of his nature insisted that he fire back...hurt her the way her hasty words hurt him...the man inside him that loved his wife reasoned that there was a better way. Mentally congratulating himself for keeping a lid on his formidable temper, he realized that this was the first woman in more years than he cared to remember that he'd been willing to attempt to do that for. With his previous wives, he hadn't bothered guarding his words and responses, choosing instead to unleash whatever venom spewed from his lips. Sometimes deserved, sometimes not. He'd never tried to quell his anger.

With Jennifer, it was different. HE was different. And he'd do whatever he had to in order to protect their life together. For the first time in his life, he had two people that mattered more to him than his own selfish needs and desires. Despite how it might seem to the woman sitting stiffly beside him, there wasn't anything more important in the world to him than his family. But judging from the distant look in her eyes, he was going to have his considerable work cut out for him convincing her of that.

Licking his lips, he cleared his throat and said the first words that came to mind. "I've always been an asshole, Bella."

"True," JJ said readily, staring straight ahead.

"It's not a quiz, babe," Dave replied softly, smiling slightly as he shifted slightly, gaining back that inch he had lost earlier.

"Sorry," JJ muttered remorselessly, her hand dropping to the pillow as she shuffled against the mattress. Studiously ignoring that deep timbre in his voice, that tone that always managed to make her slightly weak in the knees, she sternly reminded herself that she was mad at him and that he was not going to talk his way out of it now. Now was the time to batten down the hatches, Jareau.

Biting back a chuckle at the mutinous chin jutting out as she settled against the pillows, Dave reached for her hand again, lacing their fingers together before she could escape. "Bella, just listen to me for a few minutes, okay? Then you can scream or beat me into submission if you still want to. But give me just a few minutes."


	54. Chapter 54

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

A few minutes. He was only asking for a few minutes, her mind told her, that voice eerily similar to her own mother's unique, soft tone. She guessed she could grant him that small request… before she shoved him off the bed and let him crash to the rug below. Now, Jennifer, that irritating voice asked again, is that any way to treat a man that has just been through brain surgery? Realizing that she was on the verge of starting an argument with her own subconscious, JJ drew in a deep breath as she remembered the true reason for her anger and focused her thoughts on the man beside her.

Letting her fingers lie lifelessly in his, refusing to let herself acknowledge how wonderful his warm hand felt against hers, JJ cocked her head to the side as she growled, "Two minutes, Rossi. And I'm timing you."

"Then I guess I'd better make the best of the time I've got," he replied easily, tucking their joined hands against his leg. Keeping his eyes attuned to her beautiful face, he added, sincerely, "That's what I've been doing ever since we've been together, Jen. I've been making the best of the time we have."

"That's what you call what happened earlier?" JJ sniped, cutting her eyes over at him, her lips pressed together as she bit her tongue, her anger rising again at his words. "You and I have a vastly different definition of the word "best" if it is."

"We've already agreed that what happened earlier wasn't exactly me making my best choices," Dave countered, shaking his head as he tried to explain, to make her see reason.

Trying to pull her hand out of his as she jerked her shoulders straighter, JJ snorted, "Earlier was you acting like a Jackass, Dave. Apparently I've given you entirely too much credit for your supposed level of intelligence if this is how you want our marriage to continue."

"First of all," Dave interrupted, tightening his grip on her fingers, unwilling to give up any ground that he had gained, "You and I both know that it's not. And second, we can't base the rest of our lives on where we are now, Jen. I love you, and I'm willing to do whatever necessary to make you realize that. But we've got to look to the future, honey, and believe that things are not always going as tense or traumatic as they have been for the last few weeks."

"But this is the way it is right now, Dave. You just had surgery....and you're in such a rush to get through your recovery. Why? Is it really so awful being here with Henry and I every day? Is it that hard to just focus on us while you take the time to get better?" JJ asked tightly, her lips pursed as she looked askance at him, her words catching in her throat.

Swallowing hard as she barely kept her emotions under a very thin veneer of control, JJ truly tried to remember the happier days, the moments over the past few weeks when she and Dave and Henry had enjoyed just being together. The picnics by the pond. The Sunday afternoon trips to the ice cream shoppe in the next town, Henry's little hands grabbing excitedly for the junior cone filled with vanilla bean. The nights after their beautiful son fell asleep, safely tucked in his crib, both of them standing over him, just watching him breathe as he settled under the thin blanket. And then, moments when she and Dave had reminded each other of exactly how much they loved one another, their focus completely on the then and there, no worries about the past or future around.

The fear surrounding his health and brain tumor seemed so far away when they were together like that, the normalcy of the days far outweighing the negative for the most part. But now, she was sincerely concerned that those moments were in true jeopardy, worried that he no longer wanted to share that life with her. That she would no longer be able to keep him protected, to see him constantly, to know he was still safe and sound right beside her.

"Is that what you think?" Dave asked, appalled that this was the direction her mind had gone. Nothing could have been further from the truth. How could she think that he would willingly leave the greatest gifts that he had ever been given?

"The facts speak for themselves, don't you think? Look at this afternoon. You could have been outside with us, enjoying the sunshine and laughter. But you chose to closet yourself in the study with a case file. So you tell me, Dave, what am I supposed to think?"

"Maybe that I want to be the man I was, Bella. Maybe that I want to get back to what I know. I can do both. You know that, don't you? I'm capable of loving my family and doing the job that I'm good at," Dave insisted, squeezing her fingers.

"I know that, Dave," JJ huffed, shifting against the pillows as she tried to understand everything that had happened to them in such a short time. Turning to stare at him, she swallowed hard as she imagined the thoughts of not seeing his face every single day. "It's too soon, though. You're pushing yourself too hard. My God, the headaches haven't gone away yet. Why in the world would you willingly put yourself at risk when you've already seen how much you stand to lose?" JJ asked desperately, fighting the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"I'm not, Bella," Dave sighed, hating that desolate look he saw reflected in her glassy eyes. "I'm honestly not. I just want to get back to the man I was...the guy that could do it all. Maybe I am pushing a little too hard, but I swear it isn't a malicious thing. I'm not trying to hurt you, Jen. I just want my life back. My whole life," Dave explained, easing closer as he pushed a pillow behind his back. "I've never liked limitations, babe. I've never liked following somebody else's rules. You can't tell me that you weren't aware of that fact before you married me."

"Dave, I knew you were stubborn. I didn't think you were stupid," JJ retorted sharply, the bed squeaking beneath them as she rolled to the side. "And not listening to the doctors is dumb. And ignoring how I feel verges on asinine."

"I'm not trying to ignore what you're feeling, Jen. If I had done that, I'd already be back at work," Dave snapped, his jaw clenching as he wondered if there was any way to get past this impasse.

"Brilliant, Dave," JJ glared at him, cocking her head, her long blonde hair falling over her shoulder. "Do you have some kind of death wish?"


	55. Chapter 55

******_Author's Note: Many thanks to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting this story. My co-author and I truly appreciate hearing from our readers in whatever capacity you care to contact us. It's a very rewarding experience to know that people are enjoying something you produce. For those of you that follow our stories, this will be the last posting until Sunday night/Monday morning. We're going to take a couple of days and try to get some hard core writing done for you. As ever, any of you that have plot bunnies running around in your head that you don't particularly want to right, but would love to see...shoot them over to us. We're always looking for fresh ideas. And, as much as we'd like to say we did, we don't own Criminal Minds. _**

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

"No, Jen," Dave growled, barely resisting the urge to grab her in his arms and shake her shoulders until she saw reason. "I want to live. I want to do the things that make me happy. You and Henry...being with you fills me with joy. But catching the bad guy is part of who I am, too. I wasn't chasing an unsub across the country this afternoon, was I? No. I was reading a file. I wasn't taxing anything more than my mind. And you nearly lost it," he accused impatiently, jutting his chin forward as he saw the look on her face start to darken again.

"What? You think the brain tumor addled my mind so much so that I can't comprehend a simple case file and give a qualified opinion on it?" he asked sharply, wondering if he had completely missed the point and her true concerns were far worse than he first thought.

"Of course not," JJ replied quickly, her eyebrows drawing together in frustration as she shook her head immediately, discounting that ridiculous idea. "But I know you, Rossi. You're one of the most driven men I've ever met. You aren't happy unless you're in the thick of it. The case file just reminded me that this was the first step towards you wading back into the fray. Next, you'll want to start going into the office. Then it'll be going out on local cases. And then..."

"I'll be back on the team full-time," Dave supplied, nodding as he met her eyes, gesturing with his free hand. "Isn't that the logical progression, Jen? Isn't that what we were all hoping for?"

"Yes, but...," JJ trailed off as her fingers clenched the comforter beneath her hands, the fabric bunching tightly as she held on for dear life.

"But what, Jennifer?" Dave urged as he watched her anxious movements, his eyes narrowing as he tried to read her body language, to find some insight into her true thoughts.

"What if something else happens?" JJ whispered, brokenly, her eyes staring down at the rumpled cover as she let herself give breath to the fears that had been holding her captive for these oh-so-many weeks. Swallowing hard, she shook her head as she added, her thoughts crashing down around her, "What if we go back to the way things were and it all comes crashing down again?"

And now he knew the truth, Dave thought to himself, his own heart tightening at the fear and worry he heard in her faint voice. Letting out a deep sigh, Dave kept his tone even as he replied, calmly but softly, "Whether I resume my life the way it was or not, that isn't going to stop fate, JJ. I could live to be a hundred or I could get hit by a bus tomorrow. There aren't any guarantees. But I can't stop being who I am because I'm scared."

"That's just it, though, Dave. You aren't scared. I am!" JJ ground out in frustration and fear, jerking her eyes up as she ordered herself to get her emotions under control. But no matter how strongly she commanded, she could still feel her tears hovering right beneath the surface, threatening to appear every time she thought of losing him again.

"The hell I'm not," Dave retorted, his hand tightening against hers as he clenched his jaw. "You aren't the only one that almost lost it all, Jen. I was the one with the tumor, remember? Just because I choose not to worry over every little ache or pain I experience, doesn't mean that I don't get nervous. I'm human, JJ. Of course, I wonder if I've really beat this. But I'm not going to live my life spending every second scared of what's gonna happen in the next minute. And you can't either." Watching as a tear slipped down JJ's cheek, trailing over her pale skin, Dave hung his head as he drew in a deep breath. Softening his tone, he whispered, his fingers wrapping around her wrist, her pulse pounding beneath his touch, "Regardless of anything though, I was an asshole this afternoon, JJ. I should have handled it better, honey. And for that I'm sorry."

Taking a deep breath as his sincere words soaked in, JJ glanced toward her husband, the tightness in her chest lessening for a moment. "I know I have to learn to let go of the things I can't control, Dave," she admitted softly, sighing as she felt his thumb sweep soothingly over the top of her hand. "I just can't do it overnight," she whispered, her voice cracking as her emotional dam started to completely break.

If there was one sound on earth that had the power to rip David Rossi apart, it would always be the sound of his wife's tears. Shifting on the bed to pull her into his arms, he cupped her neck as her head burrowed into his chest, her sobs shaking her small body. Holding her through the emotional storm, he closed his eyes. "It's not your fault, Bella," Dave soothed, tightening his grip on around her shoulders, his hand sweeping against her narrow waist. "None of this is your fault."

Gripping his shirt tightly, JJ fought for control, the tears falling in waves as she whispered, "I am sorry, Dave." And she was. She had wished more than once that she could control how she felt, how she reacted. But she couldn't, not when the numbing fear of losing him seemed to surround every moment in every day, waking her up with a sharp tap on her shoulder and rocking her to sleep with nightmares that never seemed to end. But now as she let herself collapse against him, to hold on to his strong body, to let herself listen to his heart….his solid, beating heart that reminded her that he was alive.

"I'm sorry, too, Bella," Dave murmured against her hair, inhaling deeply, memorizing the unique scent of apples and jasmine that was distinctly her. "I'm the one that put you through this, babe."

"I just wish we could escape for awhile...just you and I," JJ sighed, rubbing her cheek against the soft cotton of his shirt, falling with him as he settled them both against the stacked pillows.

"Why the hell can't we?" Dave asked with a glance down at her tear streaked cheeks, a small plan forming in the back of his mind.


	56. Chapter 56

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

Cocking her head to the side as she swiped at her damp cheeks, JJ blinked up at him as she tried to understand his line of logic. "Dave, what are you saying?"

Burying his hand in her silky hair, letting the soft strands fall over his fingers, he met her eyes as he said, smiling reassuringly, "Why can't we go away for a while, Jen? There's nothing stopping either one of us, and God knows we need the break. As a matter of fact, this may be just what the doctor ordered."

"I'm certain none of your doctors would approve of any trip you might be thinking of," JJ objected immediately, her mind already shifting into protective gear once again, her shoulders stiffening as she imagined the possible ramifications to his health if they risked such a move. Biting her lip, she tried to stop the worst case scenarios from running through her thoughts, but failed mightily, the pictures assailing her immediately.

Shaking his head, Dave let out a deep sigh as he said, attempting to forestall any argument she might be thinking, "Honey, I'm not talking about a long trip. Somewhere we can get to quickly…."

"No flying, Dave," JJ interrupted, her hand pressing tightly against his chest as her eyes glanced up automatically at the scar at the edge of his hairline, that nightmare zooming back to the forefront of her thoughts. "There can't be any flying as long as you're still recovering. And we can't be too far away from DC and your doctors. I can't risk being that far away from a hospital if…"

Pressing his palm firmly over her lips before she could finish her thoughts, Dave growled, "Jen, would you just let me explain my plan before you object to locations I wasn't even considering?"

Sliding back down his solid chest, JJ murmured guiltily against his hand, her chest tightening as she realized she had once again been worrying about something that hadn't yet happened, "Sorry."

Toying with a strand of her pale hair, Dave sighed, sweeping gentle fingers against her flushed cheek. "It's okay," he said quietly, pressing a chaste kiss against her forehead. "I think you and I should take a trip...up to the cabin, Bella," he informed her softly, his memories of their time shared in the smaller house some of the happiest of his life." Pausing when he felt her drop her head against his heart, he asked, "Any thoughts?"

Nodding against his shirt, the feel of his heart beating beneath her cheek, she murmured, "As much as I love it there, Dave, Henry doesn't..."

"Alone, Jen," Dave interrupted, his voice rumbling in the quiet room. "I think you and I need a couple of days to just concentrate on each other. Henry would love to spend time with either your mom or Garcia. He'd be well-loved and cared for. And you and I need some time without any distractions from the outside world. Some time to simply be together again. I know I can't whisk you off to a desert island right now, so this will have to suffice. You think you could leave our son for a weekend and just put up with me?" he asked hopefully, shifting his legs as he settled her firmer against his body, her slight weight a welcome pressure against him.

"You mean without maiming you?" JJ snorted, rubbing her cheek against his shirt, the soft feel of linen sliding comfortingly against her skin. Her ears perked up for a moment as she heard a faint snuffle floating through the baby monitor, her eyes glancing toward the door to the nursery as she wondered if their son was going to choose this moment to join their reconciliation. Not that she would regret that…not at all, considering they both loved Henry dearly. But her concerns were unfounded, the monitor falling silent once again within mere seconds, allowing her to release a pent up breath and focus on the man she loved.

"That would be my first choice," Dave grinned cheekily, stroking his fingers over her neck as she relaxed more heavily against him, praying the worst of their argument was behind them. "The location meets all of your stipulations, babe." Ticking them off with his fingers, he said, "The location is close, there's easy proximity to my doctors and a hospital, and we don't have to fly there."

Smiling against him, JJ murmured as she slid her bare foot against his jeans, "This is important to you, huh?"

"I think it's important to us, sweetheart. We need this," Dave returned evenly. "Jen, we're both on edge here. We're both saying and doing things that we wouldn't normally say or do. Neither of us is innocent. We need to get away and talk about it. Just us. You and me."

"I know," JJ whispered, swallowing hard as she recognized the validity in his argument, hating that she had become that type of woman…that type of wife. "Sometimes I hear my own voice and I know I sound like a shrew...and I can't even seem to stop myself. When it's happening it feels justified."

"And I snap. A lot. I know that. I'm impatient about my recovery. I'm anxious to resume the life we had and I take it out on you. It's wrong. Completely wrong. But, like you, I can't seem to stop myself in that moment," he confided quietly, tightening his arm around her slim body as he let himself release the fears and frustrations that had been plaguing him for these few weeks.

"The doctor warned us there would be an adjustment period," JJ admitted grudgingly, sliding her hand in slow circles against his belly as she shifted against him, searching for his warmth, for the security she always felt near him.

"I wish he'd told us how long it would take," Dave complained, glancing down at her, his finger sliding against her chin.

"Me, too," JJ sighed, lifting her head to stare up into his dark eyes. Blinking, she whispered, her voice tired, "We never fought like this before."

"We were never under this much stress...this much pressure," Dave reminded her, shrugging as let out a deep sigh, the weight from the last few weeks having built heavier and quicker than he had ever expected. "But we can get back to where we were, Bella. I know that we can."

"I want to," JJ whispered truthfully, pushing against his hand as she felt his fingers slide down her arm, his touch pressing against her wedding band. "More than anything."

"This isn't an insurmountable problem, Bella. It's not as though this is happening because we don't love each other. Love is the one thing I know we have in abundance," he said softly, scooting down the bed until he was eye level with her, tangling his fingers with hers as he brought their joined hands to rest against his chest. "Say yes, Jen. Let's do this...get away just for a little while," he urged, leaning forward to caress her lips gently.

"You really think it will help?" JJ asked softly, meeting his eyes as she returned the soft kiss, her breath mingling with his .

"I really do," Dave replied seriously, nodding.

"Then how can I say no," JJ said simply, reaching up a hand to cup his cheek, his beard a welcome prickle against her palm. "I want us back, too," she assured him solemnly.

"Thank you, Bella," Dave murmured gratefully, pressing a kiss against her neck, rolling her slightly, the comforter rumpling even more beneath them.

Nodding, JJ smiled as he shifted over her. "I'll call mom in the morning. Maybe we could leave tomorrow afternoon," she offered, her legs splaying slightly, her robe dropping open as she snaked her arms around his strong shoulders.

"And I'll call the caretaker," Dave nodded, his body settling against hers, pressing her into the soft mattress. "But I really don't want to wait until tomorrow afternoon to seal this little reconciliation of ours, do you?" he murmured, nuzzling her neck as he inhaled her scent, the heady fragrance nearly curling his toes.

"I see no reason to delay that," JJ whispered lovingly, softening in his arms as his lips coaxed hers gently. "Especially since I love my husband very much."

"I can promise you that your husband loves you every bit as much, Jennifer," Dave whispered against her ear as he rolled them on the bed again, the faint squeak of the springs reminding him once again that he wasn't in his own bed. But such a triviality no longer mattered, the mere fact that he was holding his wife outweighing any other considerations.


	57. Chapter 57

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

Padding out on the back deck of his isolated cabin the next day, his socked feet sliding along the wooden planks, Dave inhaled deeply, the crisp fall air teasing his nostrils. Sliding a second glass of wine into his wife's hand where she laid against the chaise lounge underneath a blanket, his heart quickened as she smiled up at him.

"Trying to get me drunk, Dave?" she asked easily, accepting the crystal goblet from his fingertips and lifting it to her lips. "It's barely two and you're pouring wine down my throat like water."

"I hardly think a second glass is pouring, Babe," he snorted, grinning at her. "And I just want you to relax. You've been tense since we argued yesterday," he said, more softly as a breeze blew across the deck, rustling the leaves in the oak trees behind the house.

"I'm better now though," JJ said with a slight shiver, burrowing underneath the fleece cover.

"Cold, honey?" Dave asked, narrowing his eyes as he saw her shoulders shake slightly. "Do you want to go inside? I can start a fire," he offered, gesturing toward the glass deck doors behind him.

Shaking her head, JJ murmured, staring out at the forest behind the house, "Not yet. I'm enjoying the silence. No little running feet or high pitched shrieks," she grinned. Glancing up at him, she watched him hover uncertainly beside her chair. "But you could come down here and share some of that body heat of yours. We both know that you're a human furnace."

Grinning ruefully, Dave eased beside her on the chaise. "And this is one of the few times you actually find that a benefit, huh?"

"It must be all that hot air that you're normally filled with," she teased, pressing a kiss against his whiskered cheek.

" I guess I do have a never-ending supply of that," he admitted as she adjusted the blanket over them. Sliding an arm over her waist as he settled against the cushions, Dave turned to study her face as her watchful eyes returned to the forest. "What're you looking for, babe?"

"The deer," JJ replied softly. "I saw them last time I was here," she murmured, her eyes on the tree line. "I remember thinking how odd it was to see them barging onto a hunter's property.

"The deer know they're safe. I'm more of a duck and pheasant man," Dave explained softly. "But it's still too early for them. It'll be dusk before they venture out of the trees."

"Maybe tomorrow you could take me on a hike?" JJ suggested quietly. "You said something about there being a pond back there somewhere the last time we sat out here. I wouldn't mind seeing it."

Hearing her soft offer, he knew she was extending an olive branch and in that moment, knowing what it cost her to do something he knew she worried about...all forms of physical activity on his part creating worries on her part....and he loved her even more. "I'd like that, babe," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her head as he pulled her closer.

"I'm trying," JJ whispered, her hand creeping over his chest. "I'm really trying."

"I know you are, Bella. But you need to relax. It's me here. Just me. And the man I am hasn't changed. I'm still the same guy you fell in love with," Dave reminded her softly, lifting his fingers to toy with a strand of her hair.

Releasing a pent-up breath, JJ said quietly, "I wish I could tell you that I was the same woman. But I don't think I am. This changed me."

"I guess it changed us both a little, honey," Dave said regretfully. "But it didn't change the fact that I love you. That I'm always going to love you." Watching her face tighten, he briefly closed his eyes, wondering how he could convince her. "JJ, I know I made a stupid decision trying to leave you and Henry. It wasn't one of my bright moments, but you have to understand how much fear was coloring my thought process. I wasn't thinking rationally. And you have to know that it's not a choice that I would ever consider making again. Not after seeing what it's done to you. I know you have a lot of bitterness and anger over it. I also understand that you have a right to it. But I don't know what I can do beyond reassuring you that I know I screwed up."

"It's not just that, Dave," JJ said tiredly, one hand fisting against her thigh. "Don't get me wrong, there are a lot of hurt feelings still surrounding that ordeal," she assured him quickly. "But, I guess dealing with that on the heels of seeing you so sick...knowing that everything I valued hanged in the balance, subject to an often fickle higher power...I just...."

"Feel like the world is spinning way too fast?" Dave offered quietly, smoothing a hand over her soft hair. "Feel like you can't catch your breath?"

"Exactly," JJ replied faintly, her hand tightening in his shirt.

"I know. You aren't the only one that feels that way," Dave consoled. "I'd never been sick a day in my life. Oh, I had the occasional cold or flu...but sick? Never," he shook his head. "I've been shot and stabbed and beat to hell and back...but I always knew then that I'd get better. I'd never really worried about dying. I never had anyone besides myself to consider. Then in a few minutes, my whole world got rocked. And I was flying blind. I wasn't prepared for it. Not for myself or you and Henry."

"I guess we both felt a little out of control," JJ admitted, biting her lip as she rubbed her face against his chest...his smell and steady heartbeat soothing her.

"That's because we were, Bella," Dave replied evenly. "At the end of the day, there isn't very much we CAN control."

"Except the way we react to challenges thrown our way," JJ corrected. "And I guess we both need to work on that," her admission soft, but solid. "Can I tell you something without you getting angry?" she asked uncertainly.

"You can always tell me anything, Jen. You know that," Dave countered, sliding his finger under her chin and lifting her face to his.

"I felt like I was being abandoned. It reminded me of when my dad left. And all I could think was that one way or the other, Henry was going to know that horrible feeling, too," JJ said raggedly, swallowing the lump in her throat as she watched his eyes soften.

"It wasn't like that, Bella," Dave replied, his tone beseeching her to understand, his eyes begging for mercy. And in those seconds, a part of him wondered just how much of this woman's soul had been bruised by the callous acts of errant men. How many idiots had walked away from the light within her?


	58. Chapter 58

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

"I can see that now," JJ whispered, her fingers sliding against his arm, searching for his hand. "But then…then I couldn't. I couldn't see past the fact that another man that I loved more than my own life was about to leave me. On purpose."

Linking his fingers with hers, letting her tighten the connection between them, Dave stared down into her saddened sapphire gaze, searching for any sign of understanding. "Honey, I don't know what else to say but that I never intended for you to feel like that. And I can guarantee that I'll never let that happen to you again." Pressing a finger against her lips as she started to speak, he continued, softly, "I've learned some hard lessons over the past few weeks, Bella, the most important being that I can't imagine my life without you and our son. "

"It hurt, Dave," JJ admitted, those two simple words shredded out of her hoarse throat as she pressed against him, her leg sliding against his as she sought his warmth. "I couldn't live through that again. Not ever."

"I promise you that you won't," he murmured, his heart literally dropping as he heard the agony in her voice. Vowing to himself that he would never allow her to know that fear again, he whispered, determined to see some sort of joy return to her cheerless eyes, "We've got a lifetime to share, Bella, and I'll be damned if we're cheated out of one single day again. Our son is going to have two parents that love each other and love him."

Swallowing as she let herself be drawn into his deep voice, his words rumbling around her, JJ nodded jerkily as she met his eyes again, asking, "And we'll talk? I can't handle it when you shut me out, Dave. I feel like I'm not important to you, that you don't value my opinion when that happens."

"Jen, you know that isn't true," Dave sighed, shaking his head as he leaned them both back against the stuffed cushion. "Nobody's opinion in the world matters more to me than yours. I just ...it seems like for the past few weeks you never heard what I was trying to say. I know that I'm not a great communicator, but I never meant to make you feel that way."

"I know," JJ sighed herself, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear as a gust of wind slid across the open deck. Knowing that she needed to be honest with him, to open up as he had been with her, she explained, "These last few weeks have brought a lot of long ignored memories and feelings bubbling to the surface. I guess you might say I have some misplaced anger. And you were an easy target."

"I get that, Jen. I do." Quiet for a few moments, Dave snuggled her against him, content to merely hold her, to know that she was near and a part of him. But as much as he wanted to just relax in the moment, he also knew that more was hidden beneath that thin veneer, more that needed to be explored. "You never talk about him," he said carefully, tightening his arms around her as his words ruffled her hair.

"Who?" JJ mumbled, closing her eyes as he pulled her closer, sinking into his strong chest as she let her cheek rest against his shirt.

"Your father," Dave answered evenly. "You never discuss him."

"That's because there isn't a lot to say about him. He wasn't there for me when I needed him. He was quite content to be an absentee father that sent his child support checks on time. After a while, I just stopped trying," JJ confided in a hushed voice, the words slipping out in a matter-of-fact tone, no emotion coloring her words.

"You aren't curious about him? About why he did what he did?" Dave questioned gently, searching her voice for any signs of doubts on her part.

"Honestly, no. He cut me out of his life. I don't feel the need to include him in mine now," JJ shrugged, her body stiffening for a moment before she let herself settle again. "He doesn't have the right to know what kind of person I am...what kind of person I created. It's his loss."

"You're right, it is," Dave nodded in agreement, his chin brushing her head at the simple motion. Tightening his fingers around hers, he added softly, "But I'm not like him, Jen. Despite what I tried to do, you can recognize the difference, can't you?"

"My brain can," JJ replied tightly, her eyes fluttering for a moment before she slammed them shut again. "My heart..."

"Has some trouble with the distinction?" Dave supplied helpfully.

"Sometimes," JJ assented, rubbing her nose against his flannel shirt, the woodsy scent that defined him comforting her. "But I'm going to try and be better."

"It isn't all on you, JJ. I helped create this mess," Dave replied, more than willing to share the burden of guilt. Holding her against him as the breeze ruffled the blanket covering them, he said softly, "You've stopped talking about having another baby. Is that because of what I did, too, Jen?"

Stiffening at his observation, she'd wondered if he'd noticed that. And she couldn't deny that those thoughts had meandered through her psyche more than once over the past few weeks. The idea of being left alone with two children had paralyzed her more than once, literally freezing her ability to think coherently about her past or her future. Clearing her throat, she shifted against him, feeling his leg slip over hers comfortingly. "With the way things have been, it didn't exactly seem like the time to talk about expanding our family, Dave."

"I can understand that," Dave murmured, keeping his arms around her as his mind drifted back over their last few weeks together. It hadn't all been bad, but when it had been, at its absolute worst...he could understand her reservations. "Is it something you still want, Bella? Or have I scared you too badly to consider it now?" If his brush with mortality had proven one thing to him, it was that he had to make the most of the time he had...and he wasn't getting any younger. But he also knew that this was a decision to be made with her, her personal worries and concerns forefront for him.

"Of course not," JJ breathed, reaching for his warm hand again to join their fingers together where it rested against her abdomen. "Honestly, I didn't think you were interested in the idea right now either. You let the subject drop...and I thought..." Her words trailed off into nothingness for a moment, the only sounds around them coming from the whistling of the wind in the treetops and a stray chirping bird, far away from its winter location.

"I love our son, Jen," Dave whispered against her ear after a long moment, his tone filled with emotion. "More than my own life. But I can't deny that a daughter with her mother's eyes wouldn't be much appreciated."

"Really?" JJ asked, surprised and a little bit hesitant, lifting her head to stare up into his bottomless hopeful eyes. "That's really something you want? Now?"

"Of course it is," Dave frowned, seeing the uncertainty blanketing her face, her blue eyes clouded with something he couldn't quite identify.

"Even with all the problems we've been having? Because you know, a baby won't magically fix everything. In fact, if we can't manage to work this out between us, it'll be an even bigger complication," JJ warned, biting her lip as she watched his face darken.

"Jen, you're talking like I was on the verge of walking out on you," Dave replied, attempting to keep his voice even but failing, his tone deepening as he stared at her.

"Haven't you been?" JJ asked, her voice cracking, remembering all the black moods they'd both found themselves in recently. More than once, she had found herself wondering how she could manage her life without him if he chose to leave her and their son.

"Hell, no!" Dave exploded, rolling onto his back and pulling her over him, wrapping his arms tightly around her small body. "Look at me, Jen. Look in my eyes." Waiting until she had complied, he said, each word clear and filled with meaning, "Understand this, JJ. No matter how bad things may have seemed have I EVER debated walking away from us. Not EVER. I debated it exactly once in our relationship. And that action was fueled by fear and uncertainty over whether I had a life to dedicate to you and our little boy. It wasn't about anger. It wasn't about anything you'd done. It was about what I might not have been able to do for you. You're living in fear of something that isn't gonna happen, Bella. I'm NOT gonna leave because we hit a rough patch in the road. I'll repave the whole damn thing before I allow that to happen."


	59. Chapter 59

_**A/N: That's it until at least Sunday, guys. I need to get some fresh chapters written on these stories. Please drop a review and thanks for reading!**_

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

Pressing her hands against his chest, JJ felt his chest pounding, his heart literally jumping against her palms. Swallowing hard, she could feel herself blinking as she stared into his flashing dark eyes, the truth written in every fleck of his iris. Finally finding her voice, she whispered, "I believe you, Dave. I never wanted you to leave. But I couldn't let go of the fear that you would."

"Let go of it now, Bella," he assured her, leaning up to press his forehead against hers, his hands sliding up to frame her delicate cheeks. "I never want to imagine my life without you in it. And that means that I'll never willingly walk out on you or our son…or any other children we might have in the future. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'd be a fucking idiot to deny myself the only woman that has ever made me as happy as you do...as whole as I feel when I'm with you. I only hope that you feel the same way and want me to stay in your life."

Feeling a heated tear slip unbidden over her eyelashes, JJ blinked furiously as she murmured, "I do. Oh, God, I do, Dave."

"Good," he replied, relieved, his thumb sweeping against her cheek to capture her tears. Shifting beneath her, he pressed a gentle, almost chaste kiss to her lips as he murmured, "How about we start over today, Bella? I think I owe you a honeymoon, don't I?"

"You don't owe me anything, Dave. You've already given me more than I could ever imagine," JJ whispered hoarsely, snuggling closer as she sought his warmth, his strength.

"Okay," Dave replied slowly, tracing the pad of his finger down her cheek. "Consider it a gift then, Bella. Either way, I want to make love to my wife," he grinned, nipping her lower lip gently.

Smiling against his lips, JJ slid a hand around his neck. "You're just looking for an excuse for make-up sex," she accused lightly, returning his kiss as a light breeze whispered around them.

"We had make-up sex last night," Dave argued easily, pressing warm kisses along the line of her exposed neck. "This is more about renewing our commitment to each other. Me showing you that all those fears in the back of your mind are groundless. But," he growled, drawing back in frustration as his shoulder painfully caught the arm of the chair, "I'm gonna need a hell of a lot more room than this chaise lounge provides." Grabbing the offensive wooden arm of the chair for leverage, Dave pushed himself to his feet, instantly reaching down to haul JJ high into his arms. "Grab the door, Bella," he ordered, moving toward the sliding glass paneled deck doors.

Keeping one arm looped around his neck as she pushed the sliding door open, JJ muttered, "You know I could walk, Dave."

Stepping quickly into the house, Dave moved toward their bedroom. "Not as romantic," he replied easily, grinning down into her bright eyes. Kicking the bedroom door shut behind him, he continued, "And I'm making it a personal mission to bring the romance back to our lives."

"I love our life...most of the time," JJ assured him softly, catching her breath as he lowered her to the king size mattress in the center of the room, memories of the first time he had made love to her in this bed swimming through her mind.

Reaching for the buttons on his shirt, Dave smiled softly at her. "I love our life, too, Bella. But you have to admit," he murmured, slipping the blue flannel shirt from his shoulders as she stared up at him, "there hasn't been much in the way of romance lately."

"You were sick," JJ shrugged as she propped up on her elbows, shaking her head. "Neither one of us was feeling particularly amorous," she defended.

"Hey," Dave said gently, dropping to sit beside, hip to hip on the bed, as he reached out to turn her face toward his with a gentle finger under her chin, "That wasn't a criticism, Jen. No one has ever taken care of me like you have....loved me like you have. I just think it's time that I remind you how much I love you since you've done such an exceptional job of showing me how it's done," he continued softly, reaching for the buttons on the oversized dark dress shirt she wore. "Have I ever mentioned how much I love the fact that you wear my clothes up here?"

"You just like the easy access that I provide you," JJ giggled, his fingers teasing her ticklish sides before moving to the small line of buttons down the center seam. Holding her breath as his fingers slowly, intractably released buttons from loopholes, she watched his eyes passionately darken with every soft expanse of flesh he revealed. "You know you've seen this all before. Many, many times," she teased, raising her hand to his temple to feather through the graying hair there.

It was true, too. He knew every nook and cranny of her body intimately. Every soft expanse of skin that afforded him a soft moan or sigh, like when he kissed the crook of her neck as he was doing now. Every sensitive valley and mountain of her body had been explored at length and leisure over their time together. He'd learned where he could pull a ragged breath from her depths. He'd found the source of low groans and mewling cries. And yet, each time he visited those areas, it felt like a new discovery, more rewarding than the last time he'd visited.

Hearing her exhale a shuddery breath as he bent his head to encase one ripe breast in the warmth of his mouth, Dave's eyes fell closed as he felt her small hands slide from his shoulders into his hair, a sign that he'd learned months ago meant she was more than receptive to his ministrations. Sliding his hand over her other breast as his tongue slid sensuously around the tight bud in his mouth, he exalted in the low cry that escaped her throat.

Determined to slowly build the need between them, Dave slowed the stroke of his tongue, sweeping his thumb over the tip of her other breast, keeping it puckered. Last night's lovemaking had been fiery, encompassing them both in flame and heat before either of them realized what was happening between them, the need to reassure each other of their love and connection tantamount. Tonight was going to be different for them both. He wanted to build her desire to feverish levels...show her the tender care she deserved after weeks upon weeks of fear and uncertainty.

If she'd let him.


	60. Chapter 60

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Sixty**

Staring down at the incredible body laid before him like a feast, Dave smiled, his eyes trailing over her exposed flesh lovingly.

"What?" JJ asked hesitantly as his hands faltered over her and his tender ministrations temporarily ceased. "What's wrong?" she asked uncertainly, her fears rising to the surface as her eyes opened to find his eyes staring intently over her body.

"Nothing," Dave breathed, shaking his head as he lifted a hand to stroke the side of her pert breast gently, her smooth skin pimpling beneath his touch. "You're beautiful. Every once in a while, it dawns on me that this amazing body is mine. That only I am lucky enough to get the privilege of loving it."

Shifting her head against the pillow as she watched him reverently touch her, JJ released the breath she'd been holding. Sliding her hands down his neck to rest against his bare broad shoulders, she reveled in the strength of his body. So warm and manly, she could feel the leashed power beneath her fingertips. And the knowledge that she could evoke the response of his muscles cording with the mere stroke of her fingers was heady. Intoxicating.

Capturing the hand stroking her side gently as he pressed tender kisses over her breastbone, JJ lifted it to her nipple. "Touch me," she ordered softly, already imagining the weight of his touch against her, desperate for that connection.

"Demanding minx," he accused softly, lightly pinching her puckered nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Mmmm," she hummed with satisfaction, "Don't try to act like you don't like it. You love it when I'm bossy. Especially in bed."

Sliding his tongue against her nipple, he drew back to blow gently against the wet skin. "You have me there," he admitted, grinning wickedly as he watched the raspberry tip draw tight, her body's rapid response always amazing him.

Hearing her breath hitch as she shivered against his tongue, Dave smiled. This was exactly what he wanted....what he needed. His wife desperate and writhing beneath him. Feathering kisses down her flat tummy, he paused to swirl his tongue around her belly button, earning him a breathless giggle before he continued down to her abdomen, painting excitingly intricate patterns against her skin as she shifted restlessly below him.

Bypassing those sweet secrets nestled behind her downy curls, he moved to her thigh, pressing wet kisses and love bites against the inside of both her thighs, his seductive efforts rewarded with her low whimpers of pleasure.

Raising his head to blow gently against her soft curls, he ordered, "On your belly, Bella."

"What?" she asked tightly, her body wound tightly in anticipation of his magical touch, all thoughts of any other options gone from her mind.

"You heard me," he admonished, lightly spanking her as he drew her thigh up, gently guiding her over onto her belly, the mattress shifting at their movements.

"Dave," JJ groaned into the pillow as she felt his lips begin again at that sweet spot at the base of her neck, his hand sweeping aside her long hair to attack the vulnerable location with relish.

Palming her heavy breasts as she arched off the bed, he grinned, circling his tongue around her shoulder blades, paying each expanse of her skin homage. Teasing her nipples with the tips of his fingers, he whispered against her ear, "Like that, Bella?"

"Mmmm hmmm," she sighed, her head falling back against his shoulder as his tongue licked at the line of her jaw.

"Good," he drawled with a slow smile against her skin. "Because it's going to get better."

"Christ," JJ moaned as his lips slid lower, pressing slow kisses along her spine until he reached the crack of her ass.

"Such a gorgeous ass," Dave breathed against one cheek as he urged his wife up on her knees, her pert bottom up in the air. Pressing a kiss to one well shaped side, he then gently nipped, drawing a soft surprised cry from her lips. "You liked that, didn't you?" he asked, slapping her cheek lightly as he bit the other cheek, those faint red marks glowing against her pale skin.

"Uh huh," she squeaked, her voice muffled by the pillows she rested her face against, wriggling against his devious mouth. Lifting her head, she pled, her voice tightened with anticipation and desire, "I need you, Dave. Please?"

Rising to his knees behind her, he teased her weeping entrance with his hard length. "How, baby? How do you need me?"

"Inside me," JJ gasped as his heat teased her, pushed her even further into her desire. "Don't be mean," she ordered tartly as she felt him twitch against her.

Chuckling as she moved restlessly against him, trying to entice him forward, Dave surrounded her hips with strong hands, guiding her back against him. Sinking into her a bare fraction, he whispered, "We need a condom, babe."

"No," JJ breathed, trying to back herself onto his length as his slight presence inside her drove her mad. "Bare. Like this."

Clenching his jaw as her sweet body caressed the tip of his manhood, Dave barely held himself in check. "You sure, baby? I'm sliding out of control back here."

"I'm sure," JJ cried desperately, wriggling against his strong hold. "Fuck me, Dave."

Hearing her hoarse demand, Dave groaned, slamming his body into the tight sheath of her body and groaning as he seated himself deeply within her wet depths. "Fuck," he hissed. "So tight like this."

"Mmmm," JJ groaned. "Move, Dave! God, please! Now!" she demanded, grinding her ass against him.

Skin slapped against skin as he thrust heavily into her waiting body, his deep groans as she moved with him echoing in the bedroom. Sliding one hand from her hip to her breast, he felt her nipple peak against his fingers as she lifted an arm around his neck. Pulling her upright against him as he moved in and out of her snug body, Dave pressed rough kisses to her arched neck as her desperate cries teased his ears. "Touch yourself, Babe," he panted against her ear as he guided her hand to her drenched core.

Watching over her shoulder as she stroked herself in time with his thrusts, Dave felt himself become harder within in her. "That's it, Bella," Dave whispered against her shoulder, biting lightly. "You know what I like to see," he encouraged, watching her glistening fingers with slit eyes.

"Dave, I'm almost there," JJ cried out, her voice tight with passion as she turned her head to exchange a hot, carnal kiss with her husband.

"I can feel it, baby," Dave whispered, sucking her lower lip as he thrust deeply into her core. Tightening his free hand around her hip as their tongues frantically danced, he growled low in his throat as their frenzied bodies battled for release.

"Fuck!" JJ squealed against his mouth, her fingers flying against her dripping folds as she slammed against him. "Dave!" she screamed.

Muffling her pleasured cried with his lips, Dave shoved her forward onto the bed, grasping both hips again as he quickened his strokes, now desperate for his own orgasm. Groaning deeply as his release flooded her depths, Dave collapsed against her back, both lovers breathing hard in the aftermath, the mere task of drawing oxygen into their lungs exhausting them.

Finally rolling onto his side as she turned in his arms, Dave exchanged a long, lazy kiss with his wife. Finally pulling away, he stared into her glowing eyes. "We've never made love like that before," he whispered, kissing her again, his tongue sweeping against hers as she settled closer.

"I don't think we've ever missed each other like this," JJ murmured in slight exhaustion, sliding a hand through the sweaty hair of his chest. "I liked it," she grinned up at him, licking her lips. "It was so good," she moaned softly, lifting her lips to his again.

"Very, very good, Bella," Dave agreed, tightening his arms around her. "And if you'll give me just a little time to regroup, we're going to do very, very good again," he promised with a grinning leer.

"And again. And again," JJ nodded, peppering kisses against his chest as he pulled her on top of him. And for the first time, she thought, dropping her head to his chest as his heartbeat pounded against her ear, she felt like they were a them once more.


	61. Chapter 61

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Sixty-One**

Two days later, JJ sighed contentedly as she leaned back against her husband's broad chest, his hands sliding up and down her back as they snuggled together on the back deck once again. "I miss our son," she whispered into the quiet air, "but, I don't wanna leave," she groaned guiltily. "I'm afraid to go back into the real world," she admitted quietly, staring out over the forest line as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

Pushing himself up on the chaise lounge, Dave wrapped his arms securely around his wife. "I'm willing to stay another day, Bella, if that's what you want. But, eventually, we're going to have to rejoin the world," he whispered against her ear.

"I know," JJ sighed, leaning against him as his words tickled her earlobe. "And waiting another day won't change anything. Besides, I miss our little boy. I just can't help wondering if we're going to lose what we managed to find here when we go home," JJ wondered aloud, almost afraid to say the words for fear of jinxing the connection that she and her husband had reestablished.

"I can answer that question," Dave rumbled from behind her, his hands tightening against her waist. "No. We're not. I'm not going to let that happen to us again, Jen. And neither are you."

"How can you be so sure, Dave?" JJ asked, quietly nervous, her fingers plucking at the edge of the cushion beneath them.

"Because you and I have a better understanding of each other now. Because we realize that neither one of us wants to be without the other....that we're each other's most important person next to our son. And we're going to remind each other of it when one of us happens to forget," he promised, tightening his arms around her as he pulled her another inch closer.

"Have I ever mentioned what a turn on your confidence is?" JJ said with a soft smile over her shoulder at him, letting her gaze linger on his handsome face for a second longer.

"You mean when it's not one of the things about me pissing you off?" Dave teased, pecking her lips.

"Exactly," JJ replied with satisfaction. "See, you know me so well," she murmured, leaning her head against his neck.

"You know me equally well, babe. All my hopes. All my dreams," he whispered, pressing a kiss against her hair as he settled her slight weight against his body. "Even my secrets...and I've never told any woman those."

"It's not a crime to have dreamed of a career in the ballet when you were twelve, Dave," JJ giggled at the memory, tangling her legs with his as she slid her bare foot up his jeans.

"WE had an agreement," Dave chastised, tickling her ribs, "You agreed never to speak of it aloud."

"Sorry," she laughed, reaching down to still his hands before he reached the particularly ticklish spots. "I temporarily forgot."

"Never forget in public," he admonished firmly, pressing another kiss to her neck, sweeping his tongue over the slight indentation that he loved so well.

"Don't worry," JJ soothed, sliding a hand over her shoulder to cup his neck, "Your deep dark secret is safe with me."

"Speaking of secrets, Bella," Dave said quietly as he inhaled the honeysuckle scent of her hair, "don't you think now would be a good time to share yours with me?"

"Huh?" JJ grunted, glancing at him over her shoulder, wondering for a moment if she had completely forgotten something important. Not that it wouldn't have been a stretch for that to happen, what with the chaos and worry of the past weeks. But nothing seemed to pop into her mind, no reminders, no urgent needs.

Eyes soft as he watched his wife's face, he gently chastised as he tapped the pad of his index finger against her nose, "Honey, you couldn't keep me indefinitely clueless. I was willing to play along for awhile, but this is getting ridiculous."

"Dave," JJ said, sobering quickly, her eyes deadly serious, "I haven't the foggiest clue what you're talking about."

"I didn't lose my ability to count when I had brain surgery, Bella," Dave chided, dropping a kiss to her upturned lips. "The jig is up," he whispered, gently running his fingers down her cheek.

"Dave," JJ frowned, shaking her head as she tried to comprehend his line of thought "Stop it. Seriously. What are you talking about?" JJ asked, shifting to turn and face him between his splayed legs.

Seeing the honest confusion in her eyes, Dave's heart tripped. Son of a bitch. She didn't know...hadn't figured it out for herself yet. Hell, he'd known she'd been distracted over the last several weeks, but he'd never expected...."Jen, are you honestly telling me that you don't understand what I'm getting at here?" he asked carefully, leaning back against the cushioned chaise as he stared into her bright, inquisitive eyes, the faint afternoon sunshine bathing her in a golden glow.

"I don't have a clue," JJ shook her head as she narrowed her eyes, carefully examining his face. "But, I'm beginning to think a trip back to your neurologist might be a good idea after all," she muttered, looking him up and down.

"Jen..." Dave trailed off, wondering how to broach this delicate subject now that he had already inadvertently opened the door. Licking his lips, he asked, carefully measuring his words, "Have you been feeling tired lately?"

"I'm always tired, Dave," JJ snorted as she slapped at his chest. "So are you. We have an active toddler sharing our lives, remember?"

Sighing as Dave shifted guiltily in front of her, he tried again. "I mean more tired than usual, Bella."

"Well, sure," JJ shrugged, knowing that he was well aware of their home life and the stress they had equally experienced. "But, we already talked about how stressful things have been since your surgery. I'm sure things will be better once we get home today and find our new routine."

"Of course, babe," Dave said lamely, wracking his brain for a way to give her a valuable insight on her own. Hell, he thought she'd realize he'd known the truth when he'd limited her to two glasses of wine their first night here. But she'd had no blessed clue. Thank God, he had. "Sweetheart, I think you need to do some mental math here," he said slowly, gently gripping her hand and pulling her down against his chest.

Nestling against him, JJ furrowed her eyebrows. "Would you at least TRY to make some sense here, Dave? Or, seriously, I'm calling your doctor. Immediately."

"Oh, you're gonna need to call a doctor, all right," Dave muttered, staring out over the cabin's back yard as he tried to determine exactly how to continue this specific line of reasoning.

Stiffening, JJ lifted her head. "You're sick?! When did you start feeling sick?" JJ asked, beginning to jerk from his arms, her heart pounding in her chest as she forced herself to take a deep breath, to prepare for the worst once again.

Tightening his arms around her, Dave groaned at the leap her mind had made. "I'm not sick, Bella. You are. Sorta..."

"I am not," JJ denied, shaking her head as she stared down into his deep, fathomless eyes. "I might have been feeling a little under the weather the past couple of weeks, but it passes. And you weren't supposed to be noticing that. You're supposed to be concentrating on getting well."

Biting his lip as he stared hard at her, Dave barely resisted the urge to start laughing. But somehow, he knew...laughter was not his best bet at the moment. "Jen," he asked with a slow deliberate voice, knowing that the time for subtleties had passed, "when was your last cycle?"

"What?" JJ questioned absently as she cocked her head to the side, trying to follow whatever convoluted thought he was having.

"Your last menstrual cycle? Your last period, Bella?" Dave finally asked bluntly, watching as her eyes dilated and realization dawned.


	62. Chapter 62

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Sixty-Two**

"Oh my God," JJ said, her breath whispering from her body as she was hit squarely in the chest with the implication of his quiet question. But could he be right? Could this honestly be the truth? Wouldn't she have known her own body? Quickly doing the mental math that her husband had suggested earlier, JJ's eyes widened to saucers. "Oh my God," she said, her words more pronounced and gaining strength as she came to her knees, bouncing slightly against the cushion on the lounge.

Watching as first her cheeks lost color, then slowly reddened, Dave offered a weak smile. "Surprise?" he offered lamely as her flashing blue eyes rested on his.

Smacking his arm, JJ growled, "How long did you know before I did?" She'd never live this down. Not if she lived to be a hundred would this man she'd married ever let her forget this moment…the moment that he was aware of the life inside of her before she was. She could see that knowledge etched in his face.

"Uhmm, can I answer that later? When you aren't quite so..." Dave paused, searching valiantly for an appropriate term and coming up empty. "...so violent," he said helpfully, completing his sentence as the flat of her hand landed against his chest this time.

"I'm not sure that time will be arriving in the foreseeable future, David," JJ replied tightly, tensing as she remembered the wine she'd consumed the previous night. "AND you let me drink," she yelled, hitting him again as she winced at that knowledge. "When you suspected that I was....I can't believe you," she said, swatting him again for good measure.

"Ouch! Damn, Bella!" Dave yelped, throwing up his arms to shield himself from the barrage of attacks falling on his person. "You didn't have enough to get a gnat drunk. The baby is fine!"

"You. Don't. Know. That!" JJ growled, punctuating her words with slaps to whatever expanses of flesh she could find, landing finally on his thigh as he tried to block her every attempt.

Capturing her flailing hands, Dave quickly tugged her out of breath body down to his, wrapping his arms firmly around her. "Babe!" he said firmly against her ear, trying to control the mixture of joy and amusement in his voice. "Calm down, Sweetheart!"

Deflating in his arms, suddenly no longer possessing the desire to beat him senseless, JJ rested her cheek against Dave's warm neck. "I'm pregnant," she whispered, the words foreign to her ears as she tried to understand all that implied.

Sliding his hands warmly along her back, Dave whispered as he tucked her closer, "How pregnant are we talkin' here, Bella?"

"If my mental math is correct, about six weeks," JJ sighed, rubbing her nose against his neck, inhaling deeply as a wave of exhaustion washed over her.

Tightening his arms around her, Dave murmured, "I know how I feel about this, babe. The question is, how do you feel about it?"

"You mean above the shock and dismay about you figuring things about before me?" JJ said with a small laugh, the emotion trickling out as she let herself believe in this miracle. "I feel like I'm having the baby of the man I married. A tiny little combination of you and me. I'm very, very happy, Dave."

"Me, too," Dave breathed, squeezing his eyes shut as images of a laughing little girl with bright blue eyes raced through his mind. He could already see her chasing her brother around the back field, riding the horses through the meadow, splashing happily in the pond. Oh, he knew he'd be grateful for whatever God sent them. Another son would be fine with him. But if God were taking wishes, nothing would give him greater joy than a daughter with her mother's looks. He already had a son that made him prouder than any parent had a right to be. And a little girl would complete their small family in a way that couldn't be described.

"You got quiet," JJ said softly, shifting in his arms to lie against his chest as she settled deeper against his strong body. "What're you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about what a lucky son of a bitch I am," Dave replied truthfully, settling her against him as he wrapped a firm hand around her hips.

Releasing a slight chuckle, JJ replied as she slapped lightly at his chest, "Really? Recovering from a brain tumor and you still feel lucky?"

"I'm alive, Bella. And, I you just said the magic word. Recovering. Not suffering from...recovering from. I've got a beautiful young wife. A son that no father could be prouder of and another baby on the way. I'm lucky. We're lucky," he amended gently.

"Well, when you put it like that...," JJ drawled, smiling. "I guess we are incredibly lucky." Silent a moment as the thoughts of the coming months rolled through her mind, JJ sighed. "A baby, Dave..."

"Mmm hmm," Dave hummed, reveling in the thought as he let a smile play on his lips. "Although, I'm gonna want that confirmed post haste," he told her, shaking her slightly in his arms.

"We'll stop on the way home for a test," JJ nodded, snuggling closer as she twisted her hand against his shirt. "But, all the signs were there. I just missed them."

"Better late than never," Dave quipped, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, inhaling the scent of shampoo, never tiring of just holding her like they were now.

"What do you think Henry will say?" JJ asked dreamily, imagining her son's rapt eyes when he would first see his little sister. Or brother, she reminded herself with a shake. It could be a boy.

"Something along the lines of 'Keep her away from my stuff'," Dave chuckled, sweeping a hand over her silky hair.

"Her, huh? Already made up your mind about our baby's sex, Dave?" JJ laughed, leaning back against him.

"I don't care what we have as long as the baby is healthy," Dave replied dutifully. "But, is it so very wrong to want a matched set?"

"No," JJ said softly, sighing as she felt his hand slide warmly over her still flat abdomen, settling possessively against her skin. "I wouldn't mind a little girl myself. It'll be nice having someone to even the score at home."

"As if you need any help ruling the roost," Dave snorted, dropping a kiss to her hair as he shook his head. It was no secret to anyone that JJ ruled her house with an iron fist, least of all to him. And he wouldn't have it any other way. Not at all.

"Someone has to keep you and Henry in line," JJ shrugged. "Now, I just might have some help doing it."

"Well, if this one isn't a girl, I'm more than happy to keep trying until we get one," Dave offered generously.

"Somehow, I never doubted that I'd have your cooperation," JJ giggled as the sun shone brightly against the back deck. But somewhere inside, she knew that this was a daughter. And life was sweet indeed.

* * *

_**In Memory of my son, Elijah Michael (February 28, 2003 - April 27, 2003)**_

_**"When I come to the end of my road, miss me, but let me go."**_


	63. Chapter 63

_**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting this story. I'm extremely grateful and truly appreciate hearing from each of you. I'm going to try and get some writing done tomorrow, so, the next post will be Friday. Thanks!! As ever, we don't own Criminal Minds.**_

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Sixty-Three**

If she had been given the opportunity to plan her life, she couldn't have been any more pleased with the outcome than she was at this exact moment. While she might have chosen a few different paths along the way and rerouted a few difficult situations, the end result would have definitely been the same. A wonderful husband, a beautiful son, and a growing family were something that she had actually once doubted would ever be hers.

But not anymore.

Grinning as she stared down at the tiny white stick lying on the bathroom counter, she felt a wave of laughter bubbling up inside of her as she read the very prominent word in the miniscule display. Pregnant.

Hearing the bathroom door open behind her, the squeaky hinges announcing her visitor, JJ looked over her shoulder as she met the inquisitive eyes of her husband. Ever since they had arrived back at their home, their little son in tow, they had been biding their time until this moment could happen. And now that she had the answer they both wanted, it almost seemed surreal. Magical.

"Well?" Dave asked, taking the three steps necessary to reach his wife and peer over her shoulder. "I'm assuming your smile means that we were correct."

Gently ramming her elbow into his ribs, JJ muttered as she met his dark eyes in the mirror in front of them, "Quit gloating, Dave. We both know that you meant that YOU were correct."

"Hey, can I be blamed if I know you perfectly? I've spent quite a few months acquainting myself with your body, Cara," he smiled in response, wrapping his arms around her flat waist as he glanced down at the obvious answer they had both been expecting. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, he murmured, "I'm assuming we won't need those other four tests, huh?"

"I think we're going to be take this one as gospel until I see my doctor tomorrow," JJ answered, turning in his arms to stare up into his eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pressed closer to his warm body.

"We, Bella," Dave corrected, slipping his arms around her slim waist and pulling her against his chest, "Until we see the doctor. I'm not missing a second of this," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Oh, good!" JJ fluttered with mock excitement, her grin belying her teasing. "Then, I'm sure I'll be seeing you around four am when the first wave of tomorrow's morning sickness sweeps through."

"I'll be there with bells on, JJ," Dave chuckled against her head as she pulled out of his embrace.

"Bring a bell with you at four in the morning and I'll shoot you with your own gun," JJ warned as she turned back toward the counter, picking up the stick and staring at it again, almost afraid those words had been a trick of light.

"Still says pregnant," Dave whispered against her ear.

"I can't believe it," JJ smiled as his breath tickled against her cheek. "Out of all this fear and sadness, we get a baby," she sighed, letting her eyes close for a moment as she leaned back against him, her happiness welling up throughout her soul.

"Hey, we deserve some kind of pay-off," Dave noted, squeezing his arms around her as he grinned at her reflection. "And I can't think of a better reward."

"I'm going to remember you said that during the poopy diapers and two am feedings," JJ warned, swaying against him as she reveled in his strength, letting herself look forward to their future.

"Did I ever complain with Henry?" Dave asked, resting his chin on her head as he stared at her reflection in the mirror, one eyebrow cocked.

"No," JJ admitted, shifting against him. "I actually think you enjoyed it. You, sir, are a very odd man," JJ laughed, her smile growing bigger again as she thought of the coming baby.

"No," Dave shook his head slowly, tightening his hand around her waist. "I'm just a guy that had to wait a very long time to find real happiness. And I don't ever intend to miss a second of it that I can avoid."

"For a guy that proclaimed loud and proud upon his return to the BAU that he wasn't cut out for the family life, you sure have taken to it like a duck to water," JJ grinned, turning in his arms to stare up into his face, rubbing her fingers against his whiskered cheek.

"I guess I just hadn't found the right woman to have it all with," Dave shrugged. "I stand corrected."

"David Rossi freely admits he was wrong," JJ panned, rolling her eyes. "Somebody alert the media," she teased, smiling widely.

"Smartass," Dave growled, lowering his hand to pinch her bottom in warning. Releasing her and following her into their bedroom, he murmured, "So, first stop, your doctor in the morning. Then, my doctor, so I can finally get released from house arrest," he shuddered, relishing the thought of freedom. "After that, I figure that we swing by the office and fill Aaron in on these latest developments."

"So soon?" JJ frowned, slipping her hair out of its ponytail as she slipped off her short robe. "Don't you want to savor this for a little while?"

"I don't think we can really afford to do that to him, Bella," Dave shook his head, reaching for the comforter on their bed and pulling it down as she removed her earrings and placed them on her nightstand.

"What? Why?" JJ asked in confusion, pulling the decorative pillows from the bed and throwing them in the armchair in the corner.

"What do you mean, why? Honey, it's gonna take Hotch a little time to find someone to replace you out in the field," Dave said, furrowing his brows as he stared across the bed at her. "You're pretty unique."

"Why would he need to do that now?" JJ snorted, plumping her pillow before climbing onto the comfortable mattress, stretching her legs out appreciatively, their earlier play session with their son coming back to haunt her. "I'm just barely six weeks, Dave."

"Isn't it obvious? Jen, you can't accompany us on cases now. You have to think about the baby," Dave explained reasonably as he stacked the pillows behind his head, as if this change was a foregone conclusion.

Stilling abruptly as she was about to reach for the sheet, JJ's eyes flashed as she glanced toward him. "Whoa, cowboy!" JJ replied, holding up a hand. "I'm not going anywhere."


	64. Chapter 64

******_Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone that is reading, reviewing, alerting or favoriting our stories. We truly appreciate hearing from each and every one of you in whatever way you choose to communicate. With ten ongoing stories, this will probably be the last post until Sunday afternoon/evening. Hopefully, we'll be able to bring back some quality chapters to you. As ever, we don't own Criminal Minds._**

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Sixty-Four**

In his few short weeks of marriage, preceded by the months of cohabitation with this wonderful woman, David Rossi had learned many things about his wife's charming personality. But of all those qualities that he had committed to memory, the one at the top of the list was the recognition of that specific tone. The tone in her voice that would tell him exactly when he had crossed whatever invisible line that currently existed in their world.

And he just realized, albeit belatedly, that he had apparently not only just haphazardly crossed the line, but jumped over it with both feet in a stunning pole-vault attempt.

Meeting her eyes, Dave said slowly, "Jen, let's talk about this reasonably. It's a foregone conclusion that…"

"Reasonable?" JJ interrupted, rolling onto her side as she propped up on her elbow, her shoulders stiffening. "You assume that just because I'm suddenly pregnant that I am no longer considering my options in a reasonable manner?"

"You know what I mean," he huffed out, reminding himself at the last moment to modulate his tone before she took the opportunity to modulate it for him. He had a feeling that his recent brain surgery would not save him from any physical harm she might choose to inflict. Reaching out to trace a finger down her taut arm, he shook his head as he said, evenly, "I'm only attempting to protect both you and the baby, Jen."

"By making a unilateral decision that I won't be able to exhibit the same cautions that I always have in the field now that I'm carrying your child?" she shot back, swatting at his hand as he attempted to grab her fingers. "Seriously, Dave, what part of the Dark Ages are you suddenly channeling? I know of no rule that requires me to remove myself from the field prior to my sixth month. And then, it only applies on actual takedowns and apprehensions."

"Damn it, Jen," Dave groaned, falling into bed beside her with a flop, "It's gonna be an uphill battle for me until birth, isn't it?"

"Not if you'll let me make my own decisions regarding my body," JJ retorted, narrowing her eyes as she stared at the man that she had married. "Seriously, did you really think this was gonna fly? You never said a word with Henry. Why the sudden issue with my job now with this baby?"

Raising one finger, Dave shook his head as he countered her argument. "First, I did have an issue with it when you were pregnant with Henry. I tried to talk Hotch out of letting you accompany us. He told me it had to be your choice. And since I didn't have a right then to lodge a complaint with you, I did the best I could do to protect you out in the field. But not for a second did I approve, Jen. Or, did you miss the fact that I was your damned shadow?" Drawing a deep breath, Dave continued, wagging that finger in her direction, "And by the way, my options were limited back then. You were still with LaMontagne. I didn't have any claim to Henry then. If he'd been my son then, you can bet I would have fought harder."

"Fight all you want," JJ shrugged, smacking her hand against his as she tucked her legs under her side of the comforter, her eyes evenly meeting his. "It's futile though. I'm going to do my job until a doctor or the Bureau tells me that I can't."

"So my opinion on the subject just doesn't matter?" Dave huffed, jerking the comforter over his legs, fighting with her for more than his fair share of the cover.

"Not when you're being an overprotective, overbearing Neanderthal, it doesn't," JJ replied easily, tucking the heavy coverlet around her body as she propped her extra pillow behind her back, ignoring his frown being aimed in her direction.

"I'm not," Dave replied defensively, flicking the dimmer switch on the nightstand next to the baby monitor, lowering the overhead lights as he watched her click on her bedside lamp. "Worrying about the health and safety of my wife and offspring are part of the job descriptions, Bella."

"So is supporting my choices," JJ returned evenly, picking up her book from the night table beside the bed, opening the cover and deliberately removing her leather bookmark. "And this, Dave, is definitely MY choice."

"Wait a second!" Dave said, narrowing one eye and holding up a hand as he watched his wife attempt to ignore him. "Aren't you the one who has preached herself blue in the face that there's no such thing as MINE or YOURS...that all the decisions are OURS to make?"

"That's when we're talking about YOU," JJ replied without looking up from her book, bending her legs under the covers as she snuggled deeper into the highly comfortable mattress. Mentally rolling her eyes at her husband's attempted arguments, she continued, "YOU are the one in this bed that has a history of making bad choices. MY decisions since we've been together, on the other hand, have been flawless."

Flopping back against the pillows, Dave groaned as he heard JJ release a long-suffering sigh. Why, oh why, did he ever attempt to argue a perfectly salient point with that woman?

"Just the facts as I see them, Dave," JJ said primly, angling her book to the side as she pretended to read another page, knowing good and well that she would have to start this chapter all over again when her husband was through with his theatrics.

"Just the facts as I see them, Dave," Dave mocked, mimicking her voice with perfect pitch. Glaring at her, he added, darkly, "If that's how you see things, obviously, we need to get you some glasses."

"My vision is just fine, thank you," JJ replied promptly in a bored tone, turning a page in her book without glancing up.

Turning his head to assess her with a measured look, Dave asked casually, "You're ignoring me now, aren't you?"

"Uh huh," JJ grunted noncommittally, her eyes glued to the black words written by her favorite mystery author.

"You can't ignore me," he whined, nudging her with his foot under the covers, raking his toes against her bare shin.

"Actually, I think I've perfected the art of ignoring you," JJ chuckled, turning another page as she squirmed away from his touch, attempting to keep her smile hidden but failing mightily.

"No, you've perfected the art of annoying me, not ignoring me," Dave grinned, turning on his side to smooth a warm hand over her covered abdomen, imagining the tiny life safely encased inside once again.

"That, too," JJ agreed with a faint smile, trying not to let her body belie her, his very touch sometimes more than enough to sway her thoughts completely.

"Are you honestly reading that book?" Dave asked, trying to slide it from her fingertips, attempting to remove the last barrier that would keep him from seeing his wife's beautiful eyes.

Swatting his hand, JJ frowned as she turned to glare at him again. "I was. But someone's determined to be the center of attention tonight," she sighed, dropping the book to her lap, landing it with a thud on his strong hand.

"You know I'm persistent," Dave warned, not talking about the book anymore, sliding the paperback over the edge of the bed as he inched closer under the covers.

"And you know I'm determined," JJ countered, meeting his gaze steadily.

"This ought to be interesting," he murmured, his hand snaking under the sheet to tangle with her fingers. "A contest of wills," he grinned, arching one brow as he pulled her closer.

"Oh, believe me, Dave. This isn't going to be a contest at all," JJ shook her head, grudgingly letting him tuck her against him. But before he could get too comfortable, she pressed her hand against his chest, staring into his eyes as she declared evenly, "I've already won."

And unfortunately for him, he was fairly certain she was right. Of course, he'd never willingly ceded a worthy argument in his life, never walked away from a battle worth fighting. So, to start now….well, wouldn't that be boring?


	65. Chapter 65

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Sixty-Five**

Grinning over at her husband as she shook her head, JJ slipped on her sunglasses as she reached across the console of the SUV. Gently yanking the small black and white photo from his hand, she murmured, "Dave, you can't drive and stare at our daughter at the same time. I think that violates at least four laws in the state of Virginia alone."

Frowning as he watched his wife tuck the picture in the visor above her head, David Rossi pointed at the picture as he declared, "Hey, you can't blame me, babe. It's the first time I ever got to see my kid before she was born. I didn't get to do it with Henry, so I'm making up for lost time."

"You still think we're having a daughter, don't you?" JJ asked, knowing it was a rhetorical question. All throughout her appointment earlier that morning with the same obstetrician that had delivered her son, her husband had attempted every possible trick in the book to force the doctor to confirm his hopes. She felt herself smiling again as she remembered the disgruntled look on Dave's face when the kindly doctor had finally told him that he'd have to wait for another few months, just like every other expectant parent on the face of the earth. But that hadn't stopped her husband from stubbornly holding on to his own beliefs, now had it?

Raising an eyebrow, Dave shrugged as he said with a grin, "Call it father's intuition."

"I call it being a stubborn ass," JJ retorted, popping her seatbelt into place with a snap. Pointing toward the steering wheel, she added, determinedly, "And if you want to drive, now that your doctor has given you the release, then you start with putting the key in the ignition, remember?"

"Cute, Jen. Real cute," Dave grumbled as he rolled his eyes, easily doing just as she had commanded. Pulling out of the parking lot of his physician's office, he eased the vehicle onto the main road as he said, slipping on his sunglasses, "So, wanna tell me what you and Emily were talking about on the phone earlier while I was signing all those forms? Whatever it was, you seemed to be quite involved in the conversation."

"Just a little girl talk," JJ shrugged, adjusting her sun glasses as Dave navigated a turn, putting them on the direct route back to their office.

"So, in other words, you were calling to tell her about the baby and to try and get her to make a preemptory strike with Aaron," Dave surmised evenly, rolling his eyes behind his dark glasses as he shifted them into the far lane.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dave," JJ declared innocently, folding her hands in her lap as she stretched her legs.

"Too bad that I had already called Hotch while you were getting dressed and using the bathroom in the doctor's office," Dave smiled smugly, eyes on the road.

Eyes widening behind her tinted lenses, JJ gasped as she turned toward her devious husband, "You didn't! Dave, so help me God, if you interfered with the career that I've built with my blood and sweat, I'll..."

Humming an off-key tune as she continued to rant, Dave reached out to flip the radio's volume up a notch, the sound of the Fab Four booming through the interior of the vehicle.

"Dave!" JJ growled, reaching out and flipping the control off with an angry flick of her wrist, ending the song before they could find out what happened to the girl with kaleidoscope eyes.

"Looks like you aren't the only one that can effectively play the ignore the spouse game," Dave smirked, steering their vehicle down the busy highway, relaxing into the freedom of driving again, having missed that simple independence.

"Of all the low down, deceitful, dirty, underhanded..." JJ railed, her cheeks flushing angrily as she lodged her complaints, her hands flying as fast as her words.

"Wait a sec!" Dave said, stalling her with a raised hand, catching the tip of her finger as it flew in his direction. "Let me get this straight. I'm in trouble for a phone call I made to Aaron to try and state my point of view, but you're allowed to do it with Emily. Seems like that might be a bit of a double standard, wouldn't you say?"

Falling silent as she recognized the truth in his statement, JJ clamped her lips together as her hands dropped as quickly as they had first risen, fisted in her lap. Damn him! He had a point and she really hated when that happened. It wasn't in her genetic makeup to easily acknowledge when her facts were turned back on her.

"If it helps," Dave murmured, reaching a conciliatory hand out to slide against her knee, "Aaron told me that it sounded like I had a personal marital problem and advised me to work it out with my wife."

"He did?" JJ asked, brightening slightly as she relaxed marginally against the leather cushioned seat, letting him slide her skirt up a bit as she loosened her fists.

"He did," Dave grumbled, sweeping his thumb against her dimpled knee. "And I plan on thanking him for his support later," he muttered under his breath, frowning for a moment as he prepared a mental plan for dealing with his long-time friend. "So, what did Emily say to you?" Dave asked as he turned toward her, offering her a small grin as he pulled his eyes away from the road momentarily.

"She promised to knock some sense into Hotch," JJ grinned, nodding appreciatively as she remembered that conversation. Seeing the thunderous expression creeping over his face, she shrugged as she turned her smile in his direction. "Girls always stand together," she said by way of explanation.

"Figures," Dave griped, his hand tightening around the steering wheel as he braked slightly, avoiding the slow moving SUV in front of them. "Jen, babe, I've never been comfortable with you taking risks with the team, you know that...but with the coming baby..."

"Dave, I fully intend to take every precaution," JJ replied slowly, guarding her words before they had a repeat of the argument from the night before. "I'm not going to put our child in any unnecessary danger. YOU should know THAT," she stressed, reaching out to squeeze his hand.

"You can't predict what's going to happen in the field, JJ," Dave sighed, lacing his fingers with hers for a moment. "None of us can. Why chance it?" he asked, turning to look at her pointedly. "Especially when you can be just as effective at Quantico."

"Because I'm NOT just as effective from Quantico," JJ pointed out, shaking her head, her blonde hair sliding over her shoulder. "I'm needed in the field, Dave. I'm in the media. I soothe ruffled feathers. I pave the way for YOU to do your job...for you ALL to do your jobs. And I'm really good at it. Pregnancy doesn't make me incapable of doing it. And I think I proved that with Henry, didn't I?"

"Of course you're good, Jen. No one, least of all me, could or would ever deny that. But I think we can both agree that there are more important things at stake here than our jobs," Dave insisted, letting out a deep sigh as he released her hand reluctantly, the traffic growing heavier as he neared a coming intersection.

"Fine," JJ nodded, then calmly added, "Then you quit."

"Jen," Dave groaned, drawing out her name as he gripped the steering wheel even tighter.

"No, your job is more dangerous than mine. Ergo, you should be the one to give it up," JJ replied, pleased with her logic as she mentally congratulated herself on reaching that conclusion so quickly.

"Now, you're just being ridiculous," Dave retorted, peering over the top of his sunglasses at her all-too-satisfied expression. But too late, he recognized the error in his statement.


	66. Chapter 66

******_Author's Note: Good eve, all! A quick thank you to everyone that continues to read, review, alert and favorite our stories. Please, let us continue to hear from each of you. As always, we enjoy hearing your thoughts and feelings on our stories - even when you don't particularly agree with the plotline. In other news, I will soon be starting a discussion forum called, "Idle Chit Chat on Author's Corner", where, hopefully, we can come together and learn more about each other and the challenges each of us face in writing. Subjects could include, finding a beta, dealing with writer's block, etc. And I'm also hoping to do one to one focus threads with authors on all ships and all pairings where we learn about their stories and the challenges they face. I think this could be a wonderful place where unique people could come together and enjoy themselves. And I really want to gauge the level of interest out there. Please let me know what you think of this idea! I really want to hear from you. Thanks again!_**

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Sixty-Six**

David Rossi had lived better than fifty years on the face of this earth. He'd been married four times and been involved with more women than he cared to remember. With all of that close contact with the fairer and opposite sex, it would seem apparent that he would have special skills and insights into the ways of womankind, wouldn't it? One would have assumed he'd learned a few highly important things from his past experiences. Namely, to never tell, a woman, any woman, two definitive things.

First, that she was ridiculous. Second, that she was crazy.

Looking at his wife's rapidly hardening face, he knew he'd crossed that invisible line in her proverbial sand. Knew that she was on the verge of losing control of her faculties. And knew that he was directly in the line of sight of whatever bombs or missiles she might lob in retaliation for his obvious lack of aptitude. But he could no more stop his next question from emerging than he could quell the sun from rising in the morning.

"Have you completely lost your mind, JJ?"

Why couldn't he ever just learn to shut up? To back away? Why must he always insist on running headlong into the fray, the consequences be damned?

Tightening her fingers in the nylon seatbelt strap, JJ idly wondered if anyone had ever considered using the handy harness as a noose before. She was fairly certain that there was enough give in the fabric to get the job done effectively with minimal fuss and damage to the actual belt itself. Fingering the strap easily beneath her hand, she narrowed her eyes, imagining slipping it around Dave's neck and slowly watching him suffer.

"Jen?" she heard Dave say warily, his words sinking through the red haze surrounding her thoughts. "I don't think I like that glimmer in your eyes."

"I wouldn't either," JJ muttered, wondering if it was too late to call his neurosurgeon and have his brain reexamined for actual intelligence. "Especially since I'm imagining ways to murder you and put us both out of our misery." Tilting her head in thoughtful analysis, JJ asked with a deceptive casualness that she gave herself mental points for, "Why is it that every time a woman disagrees with something a man has to say, he resorts to calling her crazy as a defense? I assure you, Dave, my mind has never been sounder."

Raising a hand from the steering wheel and holding it aloft as he drove into the Federal Building's parking garage, Dave sighed as he recognized the pending storm hiding behind those exceptionally calm words. "Okay, bella, I might have been a little hasty with that particular question, but...."

"But, nothing," JJ snapped waspishly as she shifted in her seat to glare at him, her eyes training on his obviously stubborn face as she felt the vehicle bounce beneath them, the security bumps announcing their presence. "A little, you say? Tell me, Dave, have you learned anything about me at all over the past few years?"

"Yeah," Dave snorted, rolling his eyes as he executed a turn onto the second concrete level, automatically flicking the lights on as the interior darkened. "I've learned that you're stubborn as hell when you decide on something. And obviously you've decided to ignore me and my concerns."

"That's not true!" JJ objected, throwing her own hands in the air as she stomped her foot against the floor mat, the carpet shifting underneath her onslaught. "But, as usual, you're overreacting to problems that don't even exist yet! There's no reason to believe that I can't do my job AND have a healthy, productive pregnancy. In case you missed it, I managed to do it just fine before," she argued, knowing that she was stating truths that he could not counteract without pulling a magic rabbit out of his proverbial hat.

"And you seem to be missing the fact that it might be tempting fate to try it twice," Dave snapped, his features clenching as he pulled into a parking space near the elevator and viciously twisted the key in the ignition, killing the engine.

"By your logic, you want me to be like that cow they put out to pasture after she's served her purpose," JJ huffed in the sudden quietness, her shoulders stiffening as she narrowed her eyes at the man she had, somehow, chosen to marry. "Trust me, Dave, that isn't going to happen."

"Never supposed that it would, Jen," Dave growled, jerking the emergency brake with a violent pull. "And that's a far cry from what I wanted anyway. I'm simply suggesting that there are plenty of productive things you could do right here from home base," he said, gesturing at the concrete and stone building beside them.

"My job is to go where the team goes, Rossi," JJ retorted, her voice icy as she wondered how in the world he could have missed her job description for all these many years. Apparently that tumor of his had been attached to the part of his brain that was responsible for common sense and rational thought. "In fact, if you recall, I'm the one that chooses where the team goes more often than not."

"And you do an excellent job," Dave replied, his voice softening, reaching a hand across the console in peace, choosing a different tactic for a moment as he sought to reduce the escalating situation. "I'm merely suggesting that..."

"Don't, Dave. Don't suggest, hint, insinuate, allude, or in any way offer any further opinions," JJ ordered, holding up her hand as she shifted away from his touch. "For your own personal continued safety, simply DON'T!"

"Christ, Jen," Dave muttered, running a frustrated hand through his hair as he stared out the front windshield, the concrete wall meeting his eyes, "you act like I'm trying to trap you into some 1950s submissive role out of Leave It To Beaver. I don't want you to be fucking June Cleaver, woman!"

"Good!" JJ snapped, her tone growing tighter with each word, her hands held tightly against her still-flat waist, "You'd be waiting to see me wearing an apron and pearls indefinitely!"


	67. Chapter 67

**_Author's Note: Several notes today. Thanks to everyone still reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting this story. We truly appreciate hearing from each one of you. Our new discussion forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" is now up and running. Last I looked, it's the last forum listed on page two. Please go take a look. Ideally, it will have an update per day. Please let us know of any threads you'd like to discuss. "Getting To Know You" interviews will hopefully begin on Monday. This will probably be our last update until Sunday night._**

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Sixty-Seven**

Inhaling deeply as her eyes flashed, Dave finally released his breath, willing his heart rate to slow as he considered their current state of affairs. "Okay, Jen. I'll keep my mouth shut. But first, if you insist on continuing with the team in the field, we need to establish some boundaries. I think that's fair, don't you? I mean, I think that even you could agree that I've got a vested interest here."

"Of course you do," JJ replied, her shoulders slowly relaxing as she recognized the conciliatory tone in his voice. Rubbing her hand against her stomach, she glanced up at the picture of their baby clipped above her, remembering the joy they had felt just an hour ago as they looked at their little munchkin. Theirs, she reminded herself with a sigh. Raising her hand to rest her fingers against his arm, she shook her head as she murmured, "I never said that you didn't have a right to an opinion. You just don't have the right to tell me what to do. You know how much I hate feeling controlled."

"I do," Dave admitted, remembering how Will had constantly tried to belittle her choices, forcing her to choose between him and her job. And, God knew, he never wanted her drawing those comparisons between him and her former lover. He never wanted to lose this woman..this love of his life…and their children because of his stupidity and unwillingness to recognize her needs and desires.

"Okay, Rossi," JJ said, leaning back against the seat as she raised an eyebrow, nodding once as she prepared herself for the coming discussion. "Let's bargain. What do you want?"

"Confine your job to whatever police precinct or station we happen to be in," Dave replied quickly, his years as a trained negotiator having taught him to always start with the highest demand so that he could have room for negotiations. And the past few weeks of battling with his wife concerning his own health had given him additional insights into her mindset, hadn't it? Forewarned was forearmed.

Snorting, JJ shook her head as she cut her eyes in his direction. "No dice. You know as well as I do that a large part of my job is interacting with witnesses and victims. That can't always be strictly confined to the station."

"Fine, in those circumstances, you never go without backup, no matter what the situation may be," Dave countered easily, marking one notch on his mental list. "Always with a partner. Preferably, me."

Rolling her eyes, JJ shook her head as she shifted in her seat, releasing the seatbelt she had been considering for nefarious purposes just minutes prior. "I usually go with backup anyway. So, doable and not worthy of any more debate. What else?"

"No apprehensions or takedowns until after the baby arrives," Dave returned, stiffening as he watched her shake her head again. Motioning toward the grainy black and white photo she had earlier clipped to the sunvisor over her head, he added, his tone determined, "Think of the baby, Jen."

Following his gaze, she pulled the picture down and held it in her lap as she countered, her fingers rubbing over the slick paper, "Not until after the fifth month. I'll wear a vest. I'll go in last. But, I can still play an active role. And the baby will be perfectly safe, Dave."

Chewing the inside of his jaw as he frowned at her logic, he bargained, "I want six free passes. Six times that I can veto your participation. With NO arguments from the peanut gallery," he insisted, adding the last caveat as a protection against what he knew was going to be a distinct possibility. He didn't put it past his creative wife to attempt to renegotiate the terms of their agreement in the middle of some distant sheriff's station in the middle of nowhere. Either that, or she would have her henchmen do it for her.

"Two," JJ retorted immediately, knowing good and well to start low when it came to debating her future with this stubborn man. Whatever number she finally agreed to would suddenly become negotiable once again whenever her husband didn't like the situation they might find themselves in.

"Three. And that's my final offer. Otherwise, I play dirty," Dave threatened, lowering his voice as he stared at her, daring her to disagree with that assessment.

"Fine!" JJ groaned, making a mental note to torture him at a later date. "Anything else?" she asked sharply, glaring at him.

"Hey," Dave yelped, "Lose the tone, wife of mine. I'm being pretty damned agreeable here," Dave noted, his voice obviously put out at her antics.

"That's debatable," JJ grumbled under her breath, torn between laughing in amusement and strangling the man beside her.

"This one is a deal breaker, Jen. Pay attention," Dave said softly, leaning closer as he waited for her to meet his eyes. While he might have been willing to bargain on the other terms, he had reached the end of his concessions, and wanted her to realize the seriousness of the situation.

Looking up at the serious timbre of his voice, she nodded. "Go ahead," she said quietly, lingering on his dark, deep eyes.

"If you get hurt. Even a little," Dave elaborated, his voice low in the small cab of their vehicle, "You're done. Until after the baby arrives. I will not let you risk both your lives if you get injured. Worrying about you is going to split my focus as it is...if something happens..."

"I'm going to be careful, Dave," JJ assured him, reaching for his hand, rubbing the pad of her finger over the solid, wide band on finger. Smiling confidently, she murmured, "You're putting too much thought into this."

"There's no such thing," Dave denied, gripping her hand tighter as he stared at her beautiful face, once again memorizing every detail. "Not when the safety of my family is at stake," Dave shook his head finally, pulling her closer, the molded console the only thing separating him from his wife.

"Okay, Dave," JJ nodded as she turned her lips up to his, her eyes mere inches from his. "You've got yourself a deal."


	68. Chapter 68

******_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone still reading and reviewing our stories. We adore hearing from you. A few housekeeping notes for today...two interviews with two of our amazing fellow authors have been posted today at the discussion forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". Foreverpadfoot and Dustytiger graciously agreed to be my first participants. Please check out their interviews at the forum and take a look at some of their wonderful work. If anyone has a favorite author that they'd like to see interviewed or learn more about, shoot me a PM and I'll see if they're amenable. As always, I really love hearing from you guys! It's an honor to be allowed to write for you. Thanks, again._**

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Sixty-Eight**

She should have known that he would immediately challenge their carefully brokered deal, his idea of fighting fair differing drastically from hers. If there was one thing that she knew about her husband, it was that he truly believed in the Art of War – the only fair fight is the one that he didn't win.

For two wonderful months after they had found out about their coming child and celebrated Dave's rapid healing from brain surgery, they had settled into an almost fanciful life, enjoying every minute that they had together as a family. There were times during those weeks that JJ almost believed that she was living a fairy tale where they would all live happily ever after. When they weren't on cases, they relished their time together, spending lazy weekend mornings curled up in their bed with their son tucked between them. Sunny afternoons found them at the park or in the meadow, chasing the dog or feeding the ducks or sharing a picnic with their adopted family.

And to her surprise, Dave had insisted on implementing what he called mental health weekends, which, loosely defined, were also known as "let's run away from home for a few days" weekends. Once every three or four weeks, Dave would whisk her away to the private cabin while Henry thoroughly enjoyed a weekend with either his doting grandmother or his even-more doting adopted aunt. And while Henry's care was in capable hands, JJ and Dave spent those few days doing nothing more than proving exactly how much they loved each other.

The only crimp in their plans had been her pesky bouts with morning sickness, the dreaded pregnancy plague rearing its ugly head at the most inopportune moments. Having loosely expected the same type of sickness that she had with Henry, she was unpleasantly surprised to find that the Rossi genes were apparently not confined to the early morning hours and the first three months. No, David Rossi had given her the gift that kept on giving, the sickness lasting into her fourth month, appearing at any time of the day or night at its malicious pleasure.

Which is what had led them to the exact moment that they currently found themselves facing.

For some reason that she had never experienced before, higher altitudes negatively affected those pregnancy hormones raging through her body. The two days that they had spent in the Denver police station searching for an unsub taking young blonde college coeds as apparent trophies had been more difficult than most, JJ doing most of her work from the still, seated position that seemed to partially keep the sickness at bay. But a switch had been flipped on the third day, leaving her feeling much more level headed and far less nauseous than before. And thankfully, it had occurred just in time, a break in the case giving them the exact opportunity they needed to catch the unsub.

Too bad her husband refused to recognize the obvious fact that she was now hale and whole.

Watching as his pregnant wife reached for the standard issue bullet proof vest, David Rossi grabbed her hand as he snapped, glaring into her blue eyes, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Jen?"

"My job," JJ replied patiently but firmly, pulling her hand away to slide the Velcro straps into place, firmly tugging at the protective covering. "In case you missed it, I have a whole month before I'm chained to the station. That's four more weeks to catch the bad guys, Dave."

"I haven't missed anything, Jen. Including the fact that until this morning, you could barely hold your head up for the morning, noon and night sickness," Dave retorted, swiping a hand over his sweating forehead, wondering what in the hell had come over his normally sane wife. "Take that off!" he growled, pointing toward her vest as he watched her methodically check every fastening.

"We both know that I'm not going to do that, Dave," JJ replied evenly, adjusting the strap on her arm as she shifted the entire vest into a better position, her mind already focused on the coming take-down. "I feel fine now. I'm going."

"No, you aren't!" Dave growled, reaching for the velcro himself, the sticky fabric ripping apart loudly in the busy room. "Veto! Veto! Veto!" he shouted, drawing several stares in the busy police precinct including those of their Unit Chief.

"Dave," JJ said tightly, glancing around at the people surrounding them, well aware of the fact that her husband had just deliberately made them a public spectacle on purpose. "Don't make me kill you in front of witnesses. You know damn well you used up your last veto over a month ago. I'm going," JJ insisted under her breath, her eyes narrowing as she mentally dared him to continue this line of futile argument.

"The hell you are," he snorted, meeting her flashing eyes head on before moving his gaze to the team approaching them, specifically Aaron Hotchner. "Tell her," he ordered his former protegee, jabbing a finger toward her, touching the heavy vest. "Tell her she's sitting this out!"

"Dave," Hotch said slowly, his eyes switching back and forth between the married couple, "you know that I can't intervene until her fifth month. We've had this discussion before." Pausing, he added, his meaning clear in his tone, "Many times."

"You can intervene if you think that she's putting her own safety or the safety of the team at risk," Dave snapped, wondering how a man as intelligent as Aaron Hotchner could be missing such a patently obvious truth. "And I can pretty much tell you that you risk me having a heart attack if you endorse her asinine plan to be included on this apprehension."

"This is between you and JJ, Dave," Aaron said deliberately, refusing to be drawn into one of their long-running marital skirmishes. Personally, he was amazed that the two of them were still able to operate in any professional manner whatsoever given the personal upheavals they had both faced over the past months.

"She only stopped being sick this morning," Dave argued, running a hand down his face as he glared over at his stubborn wife. "She isn't at a hundred percent, Hotch."

"Excuse me," JJ hissed, rising between the two men as she reached for her weapon, automatically checking her clip before she slid it into her holster. "I'm fine, Rossi. And I'm fully capable of doing my job out there," she said, nodding toward the door before she began to move toward the exit.

"Damn it, Jen," Dave began angrily, stomping after her as he yanked at the straps on his own bulletproof vest.

"I hate to interrupt, because personally, I find you two entertaining as hell when you butt heads," Morgan grinned, joining the group as they reached the middle of the busy squadroom, "but, we kinda got a missing coed to rescue here," he reminded them, putting the situation in perspective.

Letting out a deep sigh as she let herself absorb Morgan's words, JJ turned, knowing that Dave would be just behind her. "I'll be last in through the door," she said quietly, meeting her husband's dark eyes for a moment before she once again turned toward the door. "But I'm going, Dave. I'm trained and capable. You've got to let me make this decision," she said over her shoulder as she followed Morgan and Emily, moving toward their goal of saving another victim.

Hours later, how those words she had uttered would haunt him.


	69. Chapter 69

**_Author's Note: Thank you so much for the continued support of the readers. Your reviews and PMs mean a lot! Please check out the new thread on our discussion forum "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". It's called "The Power of the Almighty Review". Thanks!!_**

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Sixty-Nine**

She never intended on breaking her promise to stay safe.

Her intentions were exactly what she had stated to her husband. She was going to be the last person in the house, provide backup as necessary, then get the hell out of there when they had the unsub under control. That wasn't too much to ask, now was it?

Apparently it was. While she might have been following the plan to the letter, she had forgotten that the unsub wasn't operating under the same assumptions that she was. That psychopath was intent on taking as many victims as he could along the way, whether they be in his original plan or any convenient ones that happened to come along.

The moment they had cleared the front room of the dilapidated house just outside the city limits of Denver, JJ had known that something was out of kilter. She tried to tell herself that she was on edge, her adrenaline pumping at a higher rate than normal because of her encounter with her husband earlier. But she had known, somewhere in her mind, that that wasn't the entire truth.

But now , she told herself sternly, now was the time to focus. Focus on doing the job, Jareau.

The yells of their team could be heard around the small house as they moved from room to room, methodically searching for the man that had terrorized the Mile High City for weeks. But with each yell, each nod, each dark look, JJ knew that their suspect hadn't yet been found. And neither had his last victim.

Turning to move toward the side bedroom, the last room remaining to be cleared and her assignment, JJ's ears caught a sudden crunching sound as she stepped inside the doorframe. And seconds later, she felt the house shake slightly as the ceiling seemed to crash down around her, knocking her gun from her hand as she immediately dropped to her knees, cradling her hands around her stomach.

She could hear the sounds of a scuffle, of harsh yells and a stray bullet whizzing in the air. Shaking her head as she tried to clear her mind, to understand what had just happened, she suddenly felt herself being yanked up with a strong hand, her body slammed roughly against a much stronger one. And she knew it wasn't her husband's. No, this wasn't any one on their team coming to her rescue.

A harsh voice yelled in her ear as heavy metal slammed against her temple. "Everybody out or I'll shoot her! I ain't got nothing to lose!"

Widening her eyes as she stared across the small room, her gaze landing firmly on the two men standing at the doorway with guns drawn, JJ caught the look of panic in Dave's eyes. She had no doubt that his focus was trained on the barrel of the gun pressed to her head. And then, as if a switch had been flipped, she watched those eyes narrow, and she knew that all of them had to work as a team, somehow, to get out of this.

"Nobody wants you to do anything drastic," Aaron Hotchner said evenly, taking a half step inside the cramped room through the debris on the floor, his gun drawn level as he kept it trained on the man holding one of his agents hostage. "This can still end well if you want it to."

"I think he's lyin', don't you, pretty girl?" the unsub whispered against JJ's temple, scraping the gun against her skin. "I don't think he's got a plan in hell of lettin' me out of here alive."

"That isn't true," Hotch said clearly, inching another step forward without appearing to have actually moved. "Just let the women go," Hotch urged, keeping his weapon leveled toward the pair facing him as he heard his team moving behind him.

God, how could she have been so stupid, JJ yelled at herself, her mind moving in multiple directions. Watching Dave's jaw constrict as he concentrated on getting a clear shot, she knew she had no wriggle room, the unsub's arm firmly latched across her waist and his gun digging into the back of her head. Every trick that she had been taught, been trained to use in the event that she ever became a hostage, didn't seem applicable right then. What the hell had she been thinking? She had not one, but two, children depending on her to make healthy decisions. And what had she done? What had she proven with her own cursed stubbornness?

"Just drop the gun," Hotch urged, taking a step closer as he dropped his eyes for a bare second, a movement in the corner catching his attention. "Let her go," he said calmly, his eyes once again glued to the unsub.

"Back up!" the unsub yelled, pressing the gun against the base of JJ's neck, pulling a gasp from her parted lips.

Meeting Dave's gaze, JJ's eyes filled with tears as the unsub wrenched her long hair around his hand, the pain in her neck and back sharp. "I'm sorry," she mouthed as she tried to pull in a deep breath, watching as his jaw clenched. She could feel the unsub shifting nervously behind her, pulling her to block his body. God, she silently moaned as she kept her body as tightly compressed as possible, how the hell was there a positive end to this situation? Hearing a small shuffle behind her, JJ caught the small foot movement of the unsub's last victim in her peripheral vision.

"Talk to me," Hotch urged the unsub, attempting to distract him from his agitated shifting, drawing the man's frantic eyes back to him. "You must have demands," he negotiated, his sure voice filling the small room.

"Yeah, my first one is for you and your buddy to take a step back," the unsub demanded angrily, jamming the barrel of his gun against JJ's neck as he pressed them both back against the far wall. "Or I can pull the fucking trigger right now!" he threatened desperately, shifting sideways as he lost his footing for a moment.

And a flurry of movement later, an echoing gunshot blast rocked the room, sending JJ crashing to her knees once more as the unsub's heavy body crushed her from behind.

"Guess he forgot about me," a small fragile blonde said threadily from the corner, JJ's smoking discarded gun held tightly between her shaking hands.


	70. Chapter 70

******_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone following, reviewing, alerting and favoriting our stories. We continue to appreciate your ongoing support. Please, travel over to our discussion forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". Today we've posted a great "Getting To Know" interview with the very talented hxchick, author of "An Unconventional Family". As ever, we don't own Criminal Minds._**

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Seventy**

The moment he had heard the crash reverberate through the small house, Dave knew that his feeling of dread was not just in his imagination. He knew that the worst was about to happen before his very eyes.

He had seen Jen turn into the small bedroom, her gun held steady and her protective vest strapped tightly over her chest. Moving back into the hallway at that very moment that he caught the last flash of her white shirt sleeve, the next thing he knew was that the house had seemed to rumble round them just as Jen's cry rent the air.

The dust was still floating heavily in the air, ceiling tiles lying on the floor, when he rushed into the small room, one step behind Hotch. And at that moment, seeing his wife and unborn child held in the arms of a madman that had already killed his other victims, David Rossi knew what sheer terror felt like. His brain tumor, his fears of losing her before…they had been mere blips on his radar compared to now. He was inches away from her, and yet, he couldn't save her. Not yet.

But he'd be damned if he let some goddamned bastard take her away from him.

Hotch's voice sounded around him, the standard words of a negotiator filling the room. Dave had no doubt that his former protégée had taken lead for a reason, knowing that no agent, no matter how professional, was capable of negotiating the release of his own family without emotional influence. And at that moment, Dave was far more interested in blowing the bastard's brains out than brokering a peaceful solution.

Nodding to himself as much as to his wife, her eyes frantic across the room, Dave forced himself to take a deep breath, to follow Hotch's lead. Taking a half-step to the left, his gun steadily trained on the son of a bitch touching his wife, Dave realigned his sights. His trained eyes told him that Jen was purposefully pulling her shoulders lower, preparing to drop. Ignoring the part of his mind that was screaming that a drop would hurt both her and the baby even more, he moved his gun a centimeter to the left. But try as he might, he knew he couldn't take the shot without risking Jen's life in the process.

And those were not odds he was willing to take.

And then, suddenly, he realized that the unsub had moved the wrong way, had loosened his grip ever so slightly from JJ's stiff body. But the blast that sounded at that moment didn't come from his gun, even though his finger was on the trigger. All he heard then was Jen's sudden scream followed by a groan, and he watched as she fell to the floor, her knees crumpled as she wrapped her hands over her stomach.

His eyes never left her body as he ate the distance in the small room, rushing toward her as quickly as his legs would carry him. Dropping down beside her, he pushed the crumpled bastard off of her, then wrapped his arms around her as he demanded, his hands yanking at her protective vest, "Jen! Talk to me! What hurts?"

"Dave!" JJ whimpered, grasping his shoulders as she stared up into his worried face, her fingers clutching at him frantically. Why couldn't she hear him? She could see his lips moving. Why couldn't she hear the words he was saying? And what the hell was that ringing?

Running his hands over her quickly, Dave felt his heartbeat slow fractionally when he didn't find any bullet holes. Pulling her away from the unsub's dead body, he quickly lifted her into his arms, stepping out of the small room as Hotch took a measured step toward the unsub's surviving victim.

He knew he was breaking nine kinds of protocols, leaving Hotch alone in the room when somebody other than law enforcement had a gun in her hand, but he had eyes for only one woman, his concern focused solely on his wife. Meeting Morgan's concerned eyes as he strode past him in the cramped doorway, Dave growled, "Get in there and help, Hotch."

Striding toward one of the waiting ambulances at the edge of the gravel driveway, Dave ignored Reid and Emily's frantic worried voices calling to him, his only thought to assure himself that the woman clinging to his neck was unharmed. Gently lowering her to a waiting gurney, Dave asked, staring down into her hazy blue eyes, "Do you hurt anywhere, Bella?"

Narrowing her eyes as she tried to read his lips, she pointed at her ears and yelled, "I can't hear you." Was her husband going blind and deaf in his advancing years, she asked herself as she shifted against the gurney, feeling her heartbeat starting to come back to a better version of normal.

Pursing his lips as he realized the gunfire must have affected her hearing, Dave bent and spoke directly against her ear. "Do you hurt anywhere, Bella?"

Shaking her head as she heard the faint question, she replied as she pointed to her ears again, "My ears...they're just ringing."

Meeting the uniformed paramedic's eyes across the gurney, Dave growled as he pointed at her stomach, clearly unwilling to accept any argument from anyone, "She four and a half months pregnant. I want her check out from head to toe."

Nodding as he slapped a blood pressure cuff on JJ's arm, the medic asked, "Any problems with the pregnancy, so far?"

"Not until today," Dave shook his head, squeezing JJ's hand when she reached for him, her fingers digging into his palm. "Now, she's got a big one," he grumbled, smoothing her long blonde hair back from her face with a gentle shaking hand and staring down at her wide-eyed, pale face. "Her husband," he stated loudly.

"I heard that," JJ yelled, unable to recognize that she was shouting, the ringing growing louder for a moment as she shifted her head again.

"Good!" Dave shouted back, ignoring the stares their discussion was drawing, various police officers and EMTs glancing in their direction.

"Her numbers all look fine, sir," the medic said with a grin between the two agents, making a mental note to share the highlights of this moment with his wife later that night. "But I think we'll take her in for a precautionary ultrasound," he said, patting JJ's wrist as he reached for the straps on the gurney.

"I think that's an excellent plan," Dave nodded as another EMT moved into place, following JJ's gurney into the ambulance as the medics loaded her into place

"I'm fine," JJ yelled, attempting to sit up on the thin mattress as the doors shut, yanking at the strap stretched across her hips.

"You're fine when a doctor tells me so," Dave returned hotly, his anger returning now that he felt relatively certain that she was safe, pushing his wife back down with a firm hand and a glare that spoke volumes.


	71. Chapter 71

_**Author's Note: Once again, thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting our stories! We know that your time is valuable, and we appreciate your willingness to read and let us know what you are thinking. We'll be taking a break over the weekend, and hope to post again on either Monday or Tuesday.**_

_**Please check out our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner." We'll be posting a new topic later today and would love to hear from you! You can access the forum on either the forum page or by visiting my profile page (ilovetvalot) and clicking "My Forums."**_

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Seventy-One**

Standing by the head of his wife's gurney, his fist clenched by his side, David Rossi was not a happy man. Not by a long shot. Especially when he heard the woman he loved giving such asinine answers to the harried doctor's questions.

Ever since they had barreled through the doors of the busy inner-city Emergency Room, she had been complaining, loudly, to anyone who would listen that she was perfectly fine. And while he fervently hoped and prayed that was the case, he no longer believed anything that came out of her mouth, choosing to rely on the medical professionals for their expert opinions in that area.

"Jennifer," he growled, pressing his hand against her shoulder as she once again attempted to pull up off the flat mattress, tubes jerking around her, "Lie still. The man's just doing his job. A job we want him to do, remember, to assure us that you and the baby are as fine as you profess."

Turning her glare in his direction, JJ swatted at his hand as she declared, loudly, "He's asking the same thing over and over, Dave!"

"Agent Jareau," the long-suffering physician interrupted, trying to hold her chin still as he flashed a penlight in her eyes, "Please don't move. I need to see if you have any signs of a head injury."

"It's not my head that I'm worried about," JJ replied with a groan as she flopped back against the elevated bed, cradling her hands over her stomach. "I'm perfectly fine. I just want you to make sure my baby's okay."

"Ma'am, we've called for the ultrasound, remember? And the Doppler gave us a strong heartbeat, which is an excellent sign. You need to relax and let your blood pressure come down some while we do our job," the doctor said, nodding toward the nurse on the other side of the bed as he added, "No neuro impairment signs. I want a chest x-ray just to rule out any broken ribs or fractures. Then we'll do a another hearing test to see if the sound percussion has reduced."

"X-ray? Dave, did he say x-ray?" JJ yelled suddenly, jerking back up as her eyes frantically found Dave's. Shaking her head, she objected, loudly, "I can't have x-rays. They hurt the baby!"

Gripping JJ's hand as he eased her stiffened shoulders back down, Dave glared at the doctor. "Got a response for that, Doctor?" Dave asked dangerously, daring the man to utter another word that would agitate his already frightened wife.

Holding up a hand as he reached across the bed for a stethoscope, the doctor replied evenly, "We'll be draping your abdomen with a lead sheet. Your child will be perfectly safe, Agent Jareau. It's perfectly acceptable procedure that ensures the security of all involved."

Lips tightening as she stared into the doctor's harried eyes, JJ shook her head. "No." Looking up at her husband, JJ declared firmly, "I'm fine, Dave. My ribs are perfectly intact. No x-rays."

"Is it absolutely necessary?" Dave frowned, turning his gaze back to the physician as he felt JJ's hand tighten against his.

"It's more a precautionary test," the doctor shook his head, glancing back down at his irritated patient. "If you'd rather wait and see if you have any trouble..."

"I want to wait," JJ said quickly, glancing up at Dave's darkened face. "Please, Dave," she whispered, squeezing his hand as she swallowed hard. "I don't want to do anything else that could put her at risk today. Please," she begged.

Nodding jerkily at the plea filling her voice, Dave looked at the doctor. "We'll wait. Have all her other tests come back okay?"

"So far, so good," the physician nodded, marking a small chart with a quick notation. "I think you got very lucky today, ma'am. We'll get this ultrasound," he said, looking up as the nurse rolled a portable machine into the room, "and if we don't see anything that concerns us, I'll release you to your husband's care."

Releasing a shuddery breath, JJ looked up at Dave again, biting her lip as she glanced into his flashing eyes. "Hopefully, he still wants me after all this."

"Don't be an idiot," Dave growled, cupping her cheek as he leaned down to press a rough kiss to her forehead, pressing against the harsh metal of the gurney as he tried to close the distance between them. "You're already in enough trouble with me. You know I want you. I just might want to keep you tied up in our bed until after our next kid makes an appearance to make sure you realize it, though."

Smirking as the married couple quietly conversed, the doctor prepped JJ's belly as he also watched the blood pressure monitor carefully. "I think he means what he says, Agent Jareau. I'd be making notes," the physician noted as he flipped the machine on.

"Oh, I think my wife knows that I mean everything I'm saying right now," Dave murmured, his dark eyes boring into JJ's as she clutched his hand.

"I do," JJ whispered, swallowing convulsively as she heard her baby's steady heartbeat fill the room again and felt the doctor's wand pressing against her abdomen. "Is the baby okay?" she asked anxiously, lifting her head up to try and see the grainy screen of the ultrasound machine, narrowing her eyes as she searched for anything that would give her a clue as to what her little one was feeling inside.

"Just relax, Agent. Your baby appears to be just fine. Perfect measurements for this stage of your pregnancy. And," the doctor said, pausing to study the screen carefully, "I can give you a bit of extra information if you two want it."

"What information?" Dave demanded, tightening his hand around JJ's as she stiffened, both of their overwrought minds immediately veering toward the worst, the last few months having inured them to expect bad news.

"I can tell you the baby's sex if you want to know it. Your little one must have been feeling in a cooperative mood," he winked to JJ, shifting the wand a mere centimeter against her rounded stomach.

"Do you?" JJ asked hopefully, turning her head to meet Rossi's dark eyes, her heart beating a bit faster as she felt excitement start to overtake the adrenaline rush from earlier.

"As long as the baby's healthy, I don't care. Whatever you want, Bella," he said, relief seeping into every word as it began to dawn that his family had somehow managed to escape today's situation unscathed.

"Well, your instincts must have been spot on," the doctor grinned down at the young mother-to-be, "since I heard you refer to the baby as a her more than once. This," he said, decisively tapping his screen, "is very definitely a daughter that you're packing around."

"A girl?" JJ asked, tearing up as she lifted her head toward the screen again, her eyes widening as she stared at her daughter's floating image.

"Very definitely," the doctor nodded, watching as Dave made the sign of the cross quickly. Rolling backward on his stool, he made a quick note in JJ's chart before standing. "Okay, I'll get those release papers ready."

"Am I clear to fly home tonight?" JJ asked hopefully, ignoring Dave's tightening fingers as she waited for the answer.

"I don't see a problem with that," the doctor replied slowly, glancing back and forth from husband to wife. "But I do want you to take it easy for the next few days. No back flips or somersaults, okay? And follow-up with your regular OB when you get home."

"Oh, I can guarantee you that my wife is going to spend the remainder of this pregnancy doing just exactly what she's supposed to do," Dave said darkly, his shoulders rearing back as he glanced down at her slightly flushed face. "Or perhaps I should say, she'll do what I deem appropriate."

Sighing heavily as she watched to doctor walk out of the room, Dave's words hanging around her like a velvet curtain, JJ knew her fun was just beginning.

Apparently, the next five and half months were going to be far more challenging that she had ever imagined.


	72. Chapter 72

**Author's Note: Dear Readers…thanks so much for reading and reviewing. ****As always, we don't own anything associated with Criminal Minds, but we are definitely having fun playing with the characters!**

**Our updates may be a bit slower over the next week as ilovetvalot (Tracia) is currently in the middle of moving into a new home and tonnie2001969 (Tonnie) is dealing with real life issues. ****We appreciate your patience and promise to update as soon as possible.**

**Please take a moment and check out our forum "Chit Chat on Author's Corner." ****We'll be posting new author interviews and writing topics today and tomorrow, and would love to have your input and comments. You can access the forum through the Forum tab above or on ilovetvalot's profile page (click My Forums.) **

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Seventy-Two**

While she may have had her suspicions along the way about her now-husband's true temperament, the small skirmish they had had in Denver had served to completely solidify her thoughts. And she would never negate his concern, well aware that they both were worried about their baby. But now that they were back at their home at Little Creek, everyone safe and sound, one thing had become amazingly clear.

David Rossi was a worry-wart tyrant.

Drawing in a deep breath as she stared at him from across the bed, she crossed her arms over her chest as she declared, mutinously, "Dave, we've been home a total of thirty minutes. All I want to do is take a long shower and wash this day away. Is that too much to ask?"

"The ER doctor at the hospital said absolute rest for a few days, Jen," Dave replied, glaring at her as he motioned toward the bed, flicking on the bedside lamp as he dropped his jacket over the footboard. "You and the baby are going to stay put in that bed for the next forty-eight hours until your OB appointment. Don't make me have to tie you down."

Dropping her hands to the baby bump underneath her thin cotton shirt, JJ cradled her stomach as she answered, measuring her words carefully as she saw his eyes starting to flash again, "From the moment we left the hospital, we went straight to the plane, where I kept my legs up and didn't move a muscle the entire way home. I didn't complain too much when you carried me up the stairs to our bedroom even though I know it was too much for your back. I'm fully committed to keeping our baby tucked inside, Dave. And a short shower is not going to hurt either one of us!"

"Okay, okay," Dave blew out a deep breath as he watched her cheeks flush with anger, well aware that his wife possessed a temper that would rival his on certain days. But while he acknowledged that, he couldn't shake the worry that was eating at the pit of his stomach. "Compromise. What if I draw a bath for you and you and the baby can soak for a while?"

Eyes twinkling, JJ met his steady gaze with a mischievous smile as she raised an eyebrow. "Can I up the ante by inviting you in to wash my back? And perhaps get myself out of some of the trouble I'm in?"

"I don't think that's possible," Dave snorted, refusing to give into the urge to return her smile as he moved to her side of the bed, his footfalls heavy.

"Oh," JJ shook her head, her eyes tracking her husband's every move, "I don't think you fully appreciate my skill with a bar of soap and a determined attitude. Come on, Dave," she begged prettily, sliding a hand over his tense thigh as he stood beside the bed. "Give in. You know you want to. You never know what trouble I could get into in there. I might drown without you to pull me out of the water."

"You really are pushing my patience level tonight, Mrs. Rossi," Dave growled, leaning over her to brace a hand on either side of her body, the mattress sinking even more from the added weight. "Didn't your mother ever warn you not to taunt an injured animal?"

Sliding a hand against her husband's firm chest, she lingered at his belt, her fingers toying with the buckle, as she murmured, "I'm not trying to taunt anything, animal or otherwise. I'm trying to dig myself out of the grave I fell in."

"For God's sake," Dave groaned, dropping his head against her neck, inhaling her warm scent greedily, "don't say things like that after the day we've had! I don't think you have any clue how fucking close I came to losing it today, Bella. I wanted to shake you until your teeth rattled, beat the hell out of Hotch for even contemplating allowing you to come with us and kick myself for not fighting you harder. Henry and I could have lost you today, Jennifer. Lost you both."

Cupping her hand around the warm nape of Dave's neck, JJ turned her head as she snuggled closer, whispering against his cheek, "I am sooo sorry, Dave. I don't even know what happened."

"I'll tell you what happened, tesoro, you went on the fucking apprehension. And it's not a mistake that I'll allow you to make again until after our little girl is born. Got it?" Dave asked as he pulled back, his voice blunt and hard in the suddenly cool room as he cupped her cheek.

"You've made your position clear," JJ murmured, averting her eyes from his as she fought the emotion rising in her chest, the rapid reminder of the danger assailing her once again.

"And, yet, you still haven't outright agreed with me," Dave noted firmly, gently guiding her gaze back to his with a tender finger underneath her chin, his eyes drilling into hers as he refused to move.

"Will it help?" JJ asked helplessly, feeling her cheeks beginning to flush under his unfailing scrutiny. "At this point, will you even hear me, Dave?" God, didn't he realize how aware she was of what she'd almost lost? Didn't he realize that she'd been berating herself ever since she'd learned that her child was safe?

"I don't know," Dave replied honestly, searching her suddenly bright eyes.

Eyes filling with tears, JJ's lower lip quivered as she whispered violently, "You have to forgive me, David. You have to." Clutching his arm when he would have pulled away from her, she added, every word coming out in a broken gasp, "I never intended to put one of our children in that kind of danger."

"Forgive you?" Dave replied, wincing as the first tear rolled down her cheek, her words delving deep into his soul. "Bella, no," he groaned, "I'm not mad at you. I'm terrified for you. You don't understand. You're my safe place....no matter where we are." Seeing the confused look in her damp eyes, Dave grimaced, easing down on the bed beside her. Gently stroking her face, once again memorizing every detail, he shook his head. "I suck at the emotional crap, babe...and I'm making a mess of things."

Swallowing hard as she noticed some of the residual anger fading from his eyes, it seemed like only sadness lingered. Inhaling a tremulous breath as she tried to find her voice again, JJ suggested weakly, "Why don't we have this conversation in a warm bath? Maybe it would help us both relax."

Dave wasn't a stupid man. He knew his pregnant wife was hurting and under no circumstances did he want to prolong that pain. But in order to explain himself, he needed to get a handle on his own scattered emotions, which would take him more than a few seconds to accomplish. Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, lingering against her skin, Dave nodded. "Give me a couple of minutes to draw it and get everything together and then we'll talk, okay?"

"Okay," JJ nodded, lifting her head to stare into his softening eyes, her apprehension still hovering too close to the surface for comfort. "Can I at least have a kiss first or..."

Pressing a finger to her lips, Dave shook his head, her hesitant tone draining his reserves. "Don't. I've been a dick, Jen. Why you'd still want to kiss me tonight, I don't know, but there'll never come a day that I won't want to."

"I love you," JJ whispered against his lips as they exchanged a gently tentative kiss, their emotions escaping in that one simple touch.

Resting his forehead against hers as he eased her legs up onto the soft bed, Dave nodded, letting out a deep sigh as he realized once again how he would never want to live his life without her. "I love you, too, Jen. Five minutes, sweetheart."


	73. Chapter 73

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Seventy-Three**

Stepping inside the tile-covered bath, Dave eased the door closed behind him, leaning heavily against the wood as he heard the latch click into place, the noise loud in the otherwise silent room. Closing his eyes for a moment, he forced himself to gather his thoughts, to breathe deeply as he reminded himself that his family was still safe. His Jennifer was alive and tucked onto the bed that they shared together. His son was happily ensconced in his mother-in-law's care, content to spend another night being pampered. And his daughter…his daughter…his daughter was still securely protected inside her mother's womb. He still had his family.

But even though he attempted to dwell on that fact, he couldn't shake the fear that still hovered around the edges of his thoughts. That fear that reminded him that he almost lost the very thing that he held closest, the very thing that he could no longer imagine living without. Ever since that goddamned brain tumor had threatened to steal them away, to steal away his first true happiness, he had felt himself living on borrowed time. And today's encounter just seemed to highlight those thoughts, to bring them back to the surface with stunning alacrity. But how could he make JJ understand that when he couldn't seem to understand it himself?

Pushing off from the door, his fingers lingering against the soft silk of her robe hanging from the simple brass knob, he swallowed hard as he padded toward the oversized tub. His wife wanted a bath, and a bath she was going to get.

He felt a smile sweeping over his lips as he went through the rote actions, the sound of running water filling his ears as he remembered the first time he had shared a bath with this amazing woman. It was then, at the cabin tucked deeply into the woods, that he had learned that the deepness of water seemed to soothe away every care in her world, relaxing her completely. Hell, he thought to himself as he rubbed a heavy hand over his face, he'd install garden tubs in every room of the house if that's what it took to keep her calm and happy until the baby was born. He'd do whatever it took to protect his family.

And most of all, he'd be damned if he stood by again and watched them stand in the way of danger.

Dumping in a healthy dose of her favorite bubble bath, the pale blue gel bouncing off the falling water, Dave grimaced as the aroma rose quickly, realizing too late that he would end up smelling like some oriental geisha house. But that was a small triviality compared to the joy those small things brought to his wife. And for what he was going to discuss with his wife, he needed every single point in his favor.

Hearing her soft call filter over the trickling water, he moved back toward the door as he started to unbutton his shirt. Stepping back into their bedroom, he couldn't stop the quickening of his heartbeat as he saw her wide eyes staring up at him, that cerulean gaze filled with far more shadows than he liked.

"I thought you might have forgotten me," JJ whispered, her fingers playing idly with the edge of her shirt as she met his darkened gaze. For the past five minutes, her mind had ran the gamut of thoughts, nightmares floating to the surface as she imagined the worst that could have happened today.

For a few minutes earlier that day, minutes that had grown to seem like a lifetime, she had been forced to come face to face with the greatest fear any mother could have ….the fear of losing or leaving her child. Her children. Because of her choices, circumstances had been removed from her control, a madman wresting power and holding the hands of fate for those long minutes. And even though the end had been far happier than the beginning, she knew that she would never forget that feeling of helplessness, of fear. Or that look of sheer horror that had blanketed her husband's face.

"As if that could ever happen, Bella," Dave shook his head, holding out a hand as he waited for her to get out of bed and cross the room toward him. "Let's get you in the bath," he suggested, his palm swallowing her small hand as he tugged her toward the bathroom.

Waiting until she'd shed her clothing, pulled her long hair into a ponytail, and slipped into the bubbling water, Dave sighed as he watched her cautiously shifting her eyes between him and the foaming spigot. "Stop worrying, Jen. I think the worst of my temper's been spent." Shucking his jeans, Dave slipped behind her in the large, sunken tub, pulling her back flush against his chest and dropping his chin to rest on her shoulder. "Say something," he mumbled against her damp flesh, unsure how to proceed with her tonight.

"I don't think you've ever been as angry as you were with me this afternoon before," JJ said softly, resting her palms flat against her thighs as she stared down at the warm water lapping around the mound that covered her daughter. "I didn't think you could get that angry with me."

"Anger fueled by raw fear, JJ," Dave clarified just as softly, dropping a lingering kiss against the arch of her neck. Searching his mind for a way to describe his emotions, he cleared his throat. "Do you remember how you felt when I tried to leave you...when you found out about the tumor and put two and two together?" he asked simply, sliding his palms down her warm bare arms. "You were livid. And I was amazed by the sheer force of that anger. That's how I felt today," Dave explained, drawing in a deep breath as he tugged her even closer, dropping a hand to her stomach. Swallowing hard against the pain in his chest, he whispered, hoarsely, giving words ot his greatest fears, "I could have lost you both."


	74. Chapter 74

******_Author's Note: Many, many thanks to all the wonderful readers taking time to review, favorite and alert our stories. We are truly grateful to each of you. Please travel over to our new forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" and check out our latest interview with the lovely, talented JenRar. We also have a new thread started called, "Grins and Grimaces of the Fanfiction Site". Hope you all find something there that you enjoy. And as ever, if any of you have any requests for threads or author interviews, please let us know. We love hearing from you. Thanks so much! See you Tuesday!_**

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Seventy-Four**

Feeling unshed tears stinging her eyes again as she realized the full implication of her actions, his words grinding against her soul, JJ could only swallow painfully as his strong fingers curled around the swell of her stomach. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her hands dropping down into the bubbling water. "I never thought...never considered what actually happened as a potential outcome. I know I should have...I just didn't. I never intended to ever hurt you like that, Dave."

"I know that, Jen. I just..." he fumbled, dropping his dark head back to rest against the wall behind him as she leaned against him, "I guess now I know how powerless Aaron must have felt when he couldn't save Haley. And I don't ever want to feel that way again. I know your job is risky. And I wouldn't ask you to give it up. Ever. But until the baby arrives, you can't do this. I won't be able to keep my sanity otherwise, Jen. I just won't."

"I know," JJ affirmed quietly, her eyes entranced by the clouds of bubbles swelling around them, covering their bodies in a gossamer film. "I guess it's time to play by your rules now," she said simply, closing her eyes for a moment as she felt his hands slide slowly over her water-soaked sides.

"Please stop making it sound like I'm some kind of tyrant asking for a human sacrifice, JJ," Dave replied tightly, stiffening against the fiberglass tub as he comprehended her words, his foot expertly kicking out to stop the flowing water.

"I'm not," JJ denied quickly in the sudden silence as she flicked her eyes open, turning to look at his taut face over her shoulder and frowning. "I know you only want what's safest for the baby, Dave. For our family. But, sometimes, it feels like if I give you an inch, you'll take a mile," she replied gently, willing him to understand, willing him to recognize the worry filling her every thought . Waiting a moment, she continued, "I know that field work is over. For now. But, it's with the understanding that I'll be resuming it after the baby gets here and I go back to work. I worked really hard to get to where I am, Dave. I'm not giving up something permanently that I'm good at."

"And I didn't ask you to," Dave replied, striving to maintain his tenuous hold on a temper he knew was hair-triggered at best. The danger of that afternoon was still too fresh, too close to the surface for him to conveniently gloss over those worries or remove them from his conscious thought.

"I'm just making sure that we understand each other, Dave," JJ murmured, dropping her eyes back to the water, sliding a finger out to slowly capture a large bubble. "I know that you were right today. And I'm sorry. I just don't want you to think that I'm going to concede on every issue here."

"I don't," Dave said simply, watching over her shoulder as she slid her hands into the mounds of foam surrounding them, her body slowly sinking even closer to his with each movement..

"Okay," JJ nodded, her ponytail bouncing against his shoulder. "I just want to move past this afternoon," she sighed.

"Babe, you know that I love you, but I'm gonna need more than a few hours to do that. You could have died, damn it."

"And you almost did die, Rossi. And yet, somehow I managed to forgive you for not only that but trying to leave me, too," JJ reminded him quietly, closing her eyes again as she dropped her palm against his firm thigh, his skin slipping underneath her touch .

"I'm aware of that, Jen," Dave replied, sliding his hand up to cup her neck, the swish of her hair skimming against his damp skin. "But it took you a hell of a long time to get to that place. So, I think maybe you can understand where my head's at right now, can't you?"

Closing her eyes as she remembered those dark days when she was torn between the need to hold him as tightly as she could and the urge to alternately strangle him with her bare hands, she nodded. "I get it," she offered softly, bowing her head to rest against her bent knees, drawing in a deep breath as she reminded herself that they were all alive, that they were secure, that the feelings flooding through her right then were just remnants and not real.

Seeing her fold in on herself, Dave felt himself loosen inside, the need to comfort her overwhelming him again. Sliding his hands up her bare back, he dropped his head to press a kiss to the center of her neck. "Hey," he murmured against her skin, "I love you...regardless of anything. You know that, don't you?"

Nodding, JJ lifted her head, feeling his hands tighten around her shoulders. "I love you, too, Dave. More than anything. I'm sorry I screwed up."

"We've both made mistakes, Bella. And the way I do the math, I'm still pretty far ahead of you in that department. Just do me a favor, give me this one. Please."

"You already got it, Dave," JJ whispered, her words floating as lightly as the bubbles as she shifted in his arms. "Nothing is more important to me than our kids. I won't put our family at risk again."

"That makes two of us," Dave smiled as she turned, buoyed on the water, brushing a kiss to her temple as her body melted against his. His arms tightened uncontrollably as he sought to keep her closer than ever, to fold her tightly against him as he pressed his lips against her warm skin, breathing in the unique fragrance that was his wife. Letting her tug his hand to cover her rounded stomach, he laced his fingers with hers as he whispered, "You're the most important woman in my world, Jen."

Unfortunately, David Rossi would be proving those words sooner rather than later.


	75. Chapter 75

**_Author's Note: A quick thanks to everyone still following along with our stories. We genuinely appreciate each one of you. Please, travel on over to our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" and read our latest interview with the multi-talented bonesbird. As ever, we don't own Criminal Minds._**

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Seventy-Five**

Smiling widely as the squeals of her obviously happy son invaded her cluttered office, JJ bent down to reach for the running boy that was rounding her desk as she said, happily, "There's my little man. Did you have fun at school today?"

But before the toddler could respond, JJ heard a strident female voice declare from the doorway, "Jennifer Jareau Rossi, don't you dare pick that little barrel of energy up, you hear me? One bundle of joy on your lap is more than enough, my little mama to be!"

Rolling her eyes at the commands of her best friend, JJ cupped her son's warm cheeks as she whispered conspiratorially, "Your Aunt Penny is being a worry wart, isn't she, Henry?" For the past three months, her entire team had defined the very word worry, each of them going out of their way to keep her from so much as lifting an extra paper clip if it wasn't absolutely necessary. And while she appreciated their concern, knowing their hearts were in the right places, she tolerated the extra attention better on some days than she did the others. Today was not one of those better days.

Staring up at his mother's blue eyes, Henry nodded solemnly in the way that only a happy child can do as he mimicked, "'orry 'art. Aun' Pen 'orry 'art."

Reaching around her friend's desk to pick up her godson, Penelope Garcia grinned as she tickled his stomach, catching his back as he flipped back over her arm in another fit of laughter. "Don't let Mommy teach you bad words, Henry. That's Aunt Penny's job, thank you very much."

Leaning back in her chair as she watched her son enjoy the one-on-one attentions of his favorite aunt, JJ looped her hands around her seven-month pregnant stomach as she said with a tired grin, "Well, it didn't have to be Aunt Penny's job to pick him up from daycare today, but I appreciate it."

Waving her fingers into the air, Garcia plopped down on the only empty corner of JJ's office couch as she said, "Think nothing of it, my little cream puff. Seeing as how that big, handsome lug you married has deserted you two for the oh-so-glamorous world that is the Manhattan's Author's Tour, I figured you might need an extra hand."

Face hardening, JJ nodded jerkily at those words, her mind immediately darkening as she drew in a deep breath. Her stomach clenched as she thought of that so-called handsome lug that she'd married and the book tour he was currently on. "He's supposed to be home tonight," JJ said faintly, her eyes on her son as she attempted to remind herself that there was happiness in her life. Her little boy was living proof of that very belief.

"What's with the face, Peaches?" Penelope asked suspiciously, eyeing her normally vibrant friend as she narrowed her eyes. "You and the Italian Stallion having trouble?"

Looking at Penelope quickly as she realized that her friend had seen more than she wished, JJ schooled her face into the neutral press mask she wore when she wanted to reveal nothing. "Of course not," she declared breezily, reaching to straighten the files on her desk as she avoided the other blonde's penetrating gaze.

"You know, that doesn't work on me, Jayje. I've known you too long. I smell trouble. The only thing I can't tell is where it's coming from. Spill it," Pen demanded as she eased Henry down onto the floor next to his stack of toys, crossing her arms over her chest. "We both know that I can wait you out."

"It's nothing, Pen. Seriously," JJ said firmly. "You and Morgan have any big plans this weekend?" JJ asked in an attempt to distract her persistent friend, knowing that the gambit normally didn't work but willing to try anyway.

"Nice try, Buttercup, but I'm not taking the bait. You aren't gonna misdirect me. What's going on between you and Rossi?" Pen asked, leveling her best friend with a steely gaze that plainly said that she was more than willing to wait as long as necessary to gain the information she wanted.

"It's really nothing, PG. Probably just my overactive hormones going into overdrive," JJ shrugged, reaching for her black leather bag and stuffing some files into it. Smiling self-consciously as her maternity blouse pulled tightly over her rounded belly, she added, "You know how I get when I'm pregnant."

"Yeah," Pen drawled, her eyes tracking the other woman's every movement, "but, I'm thinking there's more to it than that. Come on, Gumdrop, you don't hide things from me. Ever. Start talking. Something has you on edge when it comes to that magnificent specimen of masculinity that you married and I wanna know what it is."

"You aren't gonna drop this, are you?" JJ groaned, mentally kicking herself for opening this can of worms. But now that the proverbial lid was off, she had a feeling it would not be capped back into place without a long, long discussion.

"Not until I feel like I've gotten a straight answer out of you," Penelope returned truthfully as she reached up to straighten her necklace, the pendant having listed to the side earlier.

Staring at her friend across the surface of her messy desk, JJ shot a quick glance toward Henry, grateful that he was happily immersed in building a castle with the colorful foam blocks in the corner of her office that she'd designated months ago as his play area. "It'll sound dumb. And I'll sound whiny and insecure. I hate whiny insecure women, Pen," JJ mumbled as she fumbled for her briefcase again.

"I seriously doubt that, my winsome worrier. Come on, tell your lucky Penny all about your troubles," Garcia urged, shifting into the chair beside JJ's desk, knowing the other woman obviously didn't want her son to overhear any of this particular conversation.

Clearing her throat JJ eased back into her chair behind her desk and met Garcia's eyes. "I'm worried, Pen. Seriously concerned."

"About?"

"You know that Dave got a new publicist a few months ago, right?" JJ asked, blowing out a deep breath as she geared up to bare her soul.

"Yeah, his previous one finally got married and took some time off, didn't she?" Garcia asked, propping her chin on her hand as she leaned against the arm of her chair and got settled in for a chat.

"Yes," JJ nodded slowly, sighing at that knowledge. "Bethany. She'd been with him for years...in a professional capacity," JJ added for good measure. "I liked her. She was always open and cooperative. We had a good relationship."

"O-kay," Pen drawled, comprehension beginning to dawn in her mind as her friend's face darkened even further. "Why do I have a feeling we haven't exactly developed an easy relationship with her replacement?"

"Because I haven't," JJ said plainly, throwing up her hands futilely. "This new one...Claire Levane...Pens, I don't trust her," JJ confided, her words coming in a rush, her cheeks flushing guiltily at her admission.

"All right," Pen said slowly, silently noting JJ's discomfort, worry lines etching her face in ways that no pregnant woman should ever experience. "Do we have a reason why we distrust the interloper?"

"Honestly?" JJ snorted darkly, waving a hand around angrily. "Because she looks at my husband like he's a steak and she hasn't eaten in months. Pen, that's hunger I see in her eyes. I recognize it well enough. That's how I looked at Dave. She wants him. It's written all over her...and he can't see it."


	76. Chapter 76

**Author's Note: Once again, we want to thank everyone for continuing to read, review, PM, and favorite this story. ****We are very appreciative of your support and love to hear from you! Please take a moment to check out our new author interview with Thn0715 posted at our forum "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". As always, we don't own Criminal Minds! **

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Seventy-Six**

Shifting to lean forward on the small chair, Penelope asked, her voice filled with as much seriousness as she could muster, "Sweetie pie, I'm the first to take your side in any and all confrontations, and I definitely trust your well-honed perception skills, but is there a chance that our snake in the grass is just a common, every day nuisance variety that can be annihilated with a strong stomp to her head?"

"Maybe, but I doubt it. I can't get rid of her, Pen, if my husband can't see the danger!" JJ almost exploded, dropping her head back against the leather headrest of her well-used desk chair. "I did everything but take out a sketch pad and draw him a picture."

"And our Super Agent's response was….?" Garcia asked slowly, the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach already giving her a warning as to what exactly had transpired between the normally happy couple.

"Less than impressed with my observations," JJ completed, closing her eyes for a moment as she ground out, her voice tightening, "He had the unmitigated gall to tell me that I was overreacting. He pretty much dismissed observation I made, Pen, and barely stopped short of blaming my less-than-happy thoughts on my current hormones."

"Sounds like the typical masculine reaction," Garcia snorted with a frown, drumming her painted nails against JJ's desk as she imagined drumming them against a certain agent's addle pated noggin.

"I'm not imagining things, Garcie. I know I'm not," JJ insisted trying to read her friend's expression, searching for signs that another cognizant human being understood her dilemma and might actually agree with her assessment. Otherwise, she might have to serious consider the illogical fact that she was, indeed, losing what was left of her mind.

"Never imagined that you were," Garcia shook her colorful head briefly.

"So, what do you think I should do? Trying to talk to Dave hasn't gotten my anywhere," JJ sighed, glancing toward Henry again as he knocked his tower of blocks over with a giggle, his pudgy fingers already reaching out for the discarded blocks. "I can't let this woman destroy the family that we've worked so hard to build."

"Nor will you. What you are going to do is let me do what I do best," Garcia replied with a grim smile, her grin almost predatory as her fertile mind considered the various options available for this new mission.

"What's that?" JJ asked, tilting her head at the tone of her talented friend, wondering exactly what the other woman had decided was going to be the best plan of attack. JJ had to admit to herself that she knew that involving Garcia in this interesting situation would spur the other woman to create solutions. And in a way, JJ wanted all the help she could get, unwilling to sacrifice one second of her marriage to whatever fickle fates were circling like vultures.

"I snoop," Garcia shrugged simply, her fingers once again tapping out an erratic pattern against the wooden edge of her chair. "And I see if there's a shred of evidence to present to your stubborn husband. And trust me, if it's out there, I'll find it," Garcia winked confidently, unwilling to allow her best friend to suffer without at least offering some form of assistance.

"I'm not sure even that will work," JJ muttered morosely, shaking her head as she reached up to push her long hair off her shoulders.

"Sure it will. Especially when I present you with irrefutable evidence that this chick is feminine kryptonite," Garcia said positively. "Have some faith in my incredible talent, will ya?"

"Oh, I have all the faith in the world in you, Garcia. But, Dave...he genuinely likes this woman. Not romantically. At least, I don't think romantically. But he's impressed by her. It'll take a lot, I'm afraid."

"Then I shall simply double my normal stellar efforts," Garcia replied evenly, adding another black mark to David Rossi's already rapidly filling tally in her mind. "Nobody messes with my best friend's marriage and lives to tell the tale. We all waited too long to see you happy, Peaches. And Agent Tall, Dark and Dangerously Handsome obviously makes you incredibly happy."

"I never thought I'd find what I have with him, Garcie. And the idea of losing it...especially to some man-eating Mata Hari...it paralyzes me."

"Oh, she's no match for us, Kemo Sabe. The Lone Ranger is on the case," Penelope assured her confidently, rolling her eyes at the mere assumption that some unknown entity could derail the intelligence track that was Penelope's main source of information.

"Well, I'm more than willing to play Tonto for you. Especially if you can find a way to get rid of this witch," JJ grumbled, lacing her fingers over her stomach as she felt her daughter make her presence known, a small foot or hand pressing upward for a moment, then releasing.

"Hmmm...I haven't gotten to go into full blown annihilation mode in a while," Garcia mused thoughtfully, her fingers already itching to tap at her keyboards. "It's always good to keep my skills sharp."

"Well, I have a feeling that you'll have your work cut out for you. This woman...she strikes me as the type to cover her tracks."

"Nobody's tracks elude me for long, Gumdrop. You know that," Garcia replied, rolling her eyes at her friend's less than inspiring faith in her abilities.

"Don't we know it," JJ said with a nod and a smile, her thoughts lightening for a bare moment as she realized that the burden seemed to be a bit lighter now that she had confided in a frien

But three hours later, Penelope Garcia silently cursed those very abilities that she'd been offended JJ hadn't been inspired by. As she stared down at the mound of information in front of her, she shook her head sadly, her dog ears hanging limply. Her little Gumdrop's instincts had been right on the money, and now, unfortunately, she had the evidence to back up JJ's assumptions.

Claire Levane was a cunning, vindictive uber-bitch that seemed to take a perverse joy in destroying marriages and moving on with speed that would impress an astronaut. And it would appear that this home wrecker had her best friend's marriage in her sights at this very moment. To date, according to her digging, Ms. Levane had eradicated three seemingly strong unions. And she'd done it with panache and accuracy, leaving fatherless children and broken hearts in her wake.

Well, not this time. Not her family.

Now, she just had to find a way to deliver this disturbing information to JJ without sending her into a frenzied rage or early labor. Her best bud was, after all, in a delicate condition.

She needed backup. Preferably of the female persuasion. Clicking her phone into gear, Garcia quickly tapped out a number and impatiently waited for Emily Prentiss to answer.

"Come on, come on! Pick up the phone, my erstwhile friend," Pen groaned as she heard the fifth ring, finally mentally cheering when she heard a groggy greeting.

"Emily?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah," Emily's husky voice replied, scratchy at best. "Garcia?"

"That is correct, my plucky profiler," Garcie bobbed her head as she stared down at the incriminating data before her in her half-lit office. "I need you to meet me in my office in twenty minutes. I need some advice."

Glaring blearily at her alarm clock beside the bed, Emily groaned. "Do you know what time it is, Garcia? Don't you ever sleep?" Em asked grumpily as she pounded her fist into her pillow.

"Mortal, do not piss off the goddess. It's important. I'm gonna have to deliver some bad news in the morning and I need some advice on how to do it. Get your shapely buttocks into my fortress as soon as you can," Pen ordered, quickly disconnecting the call to forestall further argument. Spinning around in her chair, Garcia sighed. She knew Emily would be here shortly. She wouldn't be able to get her cryptic words out of her head until she did.

And until then, all Garcia could do was wait.

* * *

_**This may be our last post for the weekend. Between moving, kids out of school, yard sales, hospitals, and so much more, real life is demanding precedence. We appreciate your patience, and hope to have new chapters up on all our stories in just a few days.**_


	77. Chapter 77

******_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone that has been patiently awaiting updates. Real life has been a crazy, frenetic blur of activity on both my and my co-author's part. Hopefully, it will regulate in the next few weeks. Until then, postings on everything a couple of times a week is the best we can hope for. Again thank you to everyone that is still reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting these stories. It means a lot. Please stop by our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" and get to know the multi-talented Kavi Leighanna, one of our core Hotch/Prentiss writers on the site. And, as always, Tonnie and I own nothing._**

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Seventy-Seven**

Stifling an overly-large yawn as she stepped off the elevator in the BAU, Emily Prentiss let out a sigh as she moved down the barely-lit hallway toward their technical genius' self-described lair. Pausing outside the closed door to juggle the two Styrofoam cups in her hands, Emily tapped lightly against the steel before pushing her way inside the technical dungeon.

Her brow furrowing as she saw her normally cheerful friend staring angrily at her flashing screens, Emily asked, concerned, "Garcia? What was so important that I had to break every speed limit getting here? Are we back on a case?"

Turning in her chair, the seat spinning in perfect precision, Penelope met her friend's dark eyes as she declared, "Oh, we're on a case all right, gumdrop. The case of the husband and the hussy. And I can already predict that it will very likely end in a murder."

Dropping one of the Styrofoam cups on the desk in front of her friend, Emily dropped down into the exceptionally comfortable visitor's chair as she moaned, sipping at her coffee, "Please. Please don't subject me to doubletalk or tech speak or anything that's going to require me to decipher Garcia-ese in my mind. I don't think I can handle it this early in the morning."

Grabbing for the cup that Emily had just placed in front of her, Garcia peeled back the plastic lid to stare suspiciously down into the mocha-colored liquid. Taking a deep sniff of the fragrant beverage, Garcia assured herself that her friend had at least made an attempt at remembering her preferred drink before she took a satisfying sip. Smacking her lips at the delicious taste, she stared over the top of the cup as she clarified, "Two members of our little group are married. The husband is on a book tour. And the wife is doubting that he's spending his nights alone, pining away for her."

"Please tell me that you're kidding," Emily moaned, lifting a hand to massage her dully throbbing temples as she suddenly realized that one cup of coffee was far from sufficient. Hell, she would have bought out the entire store if she had known exactly what she was about to walk into.

"Sadly, no. Not even a teensy bit, my darling girl," Garcia said with a firm shake of her curly hair, swiveling her chair from side to side. "And believe me, JJ will not be joking either when she attempts a homicide in her delicate condition. Although, I'm pretty sure we could make a good case for this being a hormonal kill."

Shaking her head dumbly, Emily muttered as she held up a stalling hand, "Okay, slow down. You don't actually think that Rossi is screwing around, do you? And who the hell is he allegedly doing anything with? God knows, he'd never be able to pull off that kind of thing here under our noses."

"I feel certain that our beloved legend is clueless regarding the threat he's currently under. But, according to JJ, he's insisting on residing in the land of delusion regarding his new publicist."

"His publicist? I thought JJ was friends with her," Emily asked in confusion, struggling to keep up with the conversation, feeling that she had missed a very important segment that would have tied together all of the loose ends.

"Oh, you are living in the dark, aren't you?" Penelope tsked, shaking her head as she tapped away on her keyboard.

"PG, you seem to have forgotten that Aaron and I have been on back to back custodial interviews. I could barely remember my own address last night when we got in," Emily groaned, wishing her friend would get to the point so that she could return to the dreamless state of oblivion she'd been submersed in an hour ago.

"No worries," Pen shrugged as she motioned toward the screen, a smiling woman staring back at them. "I'll catch you up. It seems our esteemed colleague's former publicist has gone the way of the dinosaur. It would appear he's found a new miracle worker. One with more than just the prerequisite talents, if you catch my drift. JJ had a bad feeling and to put our little mama's mind at ease, I offered my crackpot investigative skills. And I found more than I ever wanted to."

"Christ, Rossi hasn't actually..."

"Not yet," Garcia shook her head as she moved her mouse, bringing up another female picture, this one of a woman they didn't know. Tapping angrily on her flat screen, she declared, "But if this femme fatale has her evil way, it won't be long. Trust me, based on what I've found, she has a definite MO and she's got our resident celebrity firmly in her line of sight."

"You said JJ was already suspicious of her, right?" Emily asked, stiffening as she realized that someone was out to wreck her friend's happy home.

"Oh yeah," Garcia nodded solemnly, shifting away from her precious computers to reach for her mocha latte again. "Big time. According to her, she tried to talk to Dave about her concerns, but she was, and I'm quoting here, overreacting. Then he had the gall to blame her hormones."

"It's not hormones," Emily snorted, "It's instinct...and JJ's always had good instincts," Emily noted, tapping her fingers against the edge of Pen's desk as she stared at the smiling apparent she-devil displayed on the bright monitor.

Nodding readily, Penelope continued as she took a sip of the sweet drink, "Which is why I told her I'd go super-sleuthing. Now, I just don't know how to tell her about what I found without sending her off the deep end and thus, sealing David Rossi's death warrant."

"Okay," Emily said slowly, leaning forward in her chair, "What exactly did you find, PG?"

"More than I wanted," Penelope replied morosely, grabbing for a sheath of papers and waving them rapidly over her head. "This chica has a marriage wrecking rap sheet a mile long."

"How many?" Emily groaned, wondering if it was possible to shoot a man for stupidity alone, knowing that she could probably find another, more salient, charge if necessary.

"Four, starting in college with her accounting professor," Garcia growled, glaring down at the papers in her hand, flipping the top sheet with a flourish. "She started young, too. She was barely twenty when her fun began."

"And she's how old now?" Emily asked, flicking her eyes back to the woman's face on the screen.

"Twenty -nine," Penelope grunted.

"So in less than ten years, she's destroyed four marriages," Emily mused, shaking her head.

"That we know about. I barely had to dig for these. Imagine if I brought out my big guns," Penelope drawled, tapping her pointed-shoe shoe against the linoleum, her anger working its way out in whatever manner necessary.

"Crap," Emily muttered, glaring at the condemning papers Pen held in her hand. "We've gotta tell her," Emily finally said, her voice resigned as she imagined the fallout that was in their near future. "I'd want to know if it were me."

"That's what I figured you'd say," Pen sighed, plopping the papers back on her desk with a snap. Looking hopefully at her fellow female, she asked, "Feel like a field trip to Little Creek?"

"Well, since I'm wide awake now," Emily replied, only half-kidding, "I may as well join in the festivities. Besides, we just might need my weapon to maintain order after we drop this little bomb."


	78. Chapter 78

_**Author's Note: Many, many thanks to everyone who continues to read, review, alert and favorite our stories. We truly appreciate each and every one of you. Today, please travel over to our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" and check out our latest "Getting to Know You" interview with the very talented LacytheDemonicDuck. And please, drop us a post or PM and let us know your thoughts on the forum. We'd love your input. Thanks again. And, as always, we don't own Criminal Minds.**_

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Seventy-Eight**

Gently placing a now-content Henry back into his crib, JJ glanced over at the small clock she kept beside the nursery rocker. Five AM. If she was being blessed by the gods of maternity, the little dynamo that was her son might just catch a few more hours sleep before they had to officially face the day.

As she stared down at her sleeping son, his small hands tightly clenching the pale green blanket that had become his greatest treasure, Jennifer Jareau Rossi couldn't help but remember the first time she had ever laid eyes on this precious bundle of joy. After fifteen hours of labor, her obstetrician had plopped him, almost unceremoniously, on her tummy, and JJ hadn't been able to stop herself from immediately reaching out and cuddling her son..her precious son…to her chest.

No amount of pain and no one else in the room had even registered at that moment, in that almost still moment when she had stared down into Henry's outraged, wrinkled, obviously unhappy face. And even though her perfect baby had been screaming to high heaven, his displeasure at being born obvious, JJ had laughed out loud as she pressed kiss after kiss to his face. Will hadn't even been a conscious part of her thoughts then. Henry was hers. He was her perfect baby. And she had known then that she was going to love him for the rest of his life.

Drawing in a deep breath as she returned her thoughts to the present, she smiled once again as she tucked a blanket around Henry, watching as he wriggled sleepily against the crib mattress. When his jerky motions finally ceased, she clicked on the baby monitor and eased away from the side of the baby bed, almost reluctantly. She knew what was fueling her hesitation, though. As long as she could focus on Henry, she didn't have to face the rest of her thoughts.

For the first time ever while he had been gone on this book tour, Dave hadn't called at their appointed time or arrived at home when he was scheduled. Every single night at eight on the dot, her husband and Henry's father had always called to check in, sing Henry a good night song, and speak nonsense to their unborn baby. Some nights JJ could hear the buzz of a crowd in the background, and she had known that Dave had halted some gala or book signing, always making her smile that he had put their family first.

But tonight, for the first time ever, it seemed they were last. Far last.

And those niggling doubts that she had shared with Penelope just hours earlier the night before had become full-fledged worries that threatened to overtake her every thought. For while she desperately wanted to call him, to demand answers, to find out exactly where he was, she refused to allow herself to pick up her phone. If Dave wanted to talk to them, then he knew how to reach them.

Stopping in the doorframe of the bedroom that she shared with Dave, JJ stared at the oversized bed, remembering how lost she had felt in it just a few minutes earlier before Henry had awakened. Shaking her head, she cinched her robe tighter as she headed toward the stairs. Sniffing, she caught the whiff of mocha in the air, the automatic coffee pot having kicked into gear on perfect schedule. Coffee had remained her one vice in her otherwise perfect pregnancy, and this was definitely a day she was not going to question that choice. Although, she thought darkly, this morning she would much prefer something with a pharmaceutical sedating quality that would allow her to turn off the never-ending doubts reeling through her mind.

Her foot had barely hit the bottom step when the flash of lights swung through the front window panes. JJ's shoulders stiffened automatically as she hurried toward the side cupboard, knowing that Dave kept a pistol on the upper shelf. But just as her fingers wrapped around the metal hilt, she heard the unmistakable sound of Penelope Garcia's voice float through the front door. The adrenaline rush that had been coursing through her body suddenly left, leaving her almost weak in the knees as she jerked open her front door and stared at not one, but two, coworkers, as she demanded with a whisper, "What are you doing here at this time of morning? Don't you know I almost just SHOT you?"

"I told you it was too early," Emily grumbled, pushing Garcia lightly aside to walk tiredly into the house. Leveling JJ with pleading eyes, Emily begged as she pressed two fingers to her throbbing forehead, "Tell me there's coffee."

"On the counter," JJ said waving her hand blankly toward the kitchen appliances neatly arranged on the counter in military precision. Looking at Garcia, she asked hesitantly, "You needed backup to tell me about what you found?"

"I needed a second set of eyes to tell me if I was seeing what I thought I was seeing, Peaches," Penelope replied slowly.

"And?"

"And she was seeing exactly what you'd imagined," Emily said, taking a grateful sip of the steaming mug she'd poured. "This little bitch Rossi hired is a man-eater."

"Or more correctly, a marriage eater," Garcia amended, slapping a thick file on the oak table in JJ's breakfast nook. "All the evidence you need to prove it is right here."

Staring down at the condemning sheath of papers, a sudden wave of fear roiling through her, JJ asked shakily, "Did you find anything that says Dave..."

"Based on my investigation, Super Agent remains cluelessly innocent, Jayje," Pen shook her head gravely. "But he needs to know what he's up against. God knows, that aging Lolita that works for him isn't gonna come clean." Pausing for a moment, she looked around the dimly lit kitchen as she demanded, "By the way, where is the idiot?"

Shrugging, JJ dropped heavily into one of the chairs beside the table and shook her head. "Don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Emily frowned, moving toward the table as she narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, wasn't he supposed to be home last night?" Garcia asked worriedly, her brows drawing together as she stared at her obviously upset pregnant friend.

"He was," JJ nodded slowly, rubbing her tired eyes with her thumb and forefinger. "But it appears," she said, looking toward the kitchen window, the first rays of the dawn filtering into the room, "that my husband's taken a powder."

Exchanging a look with Garcia, Emily leaned forward to touch JJ's hand. "Hey, I'm sure that's not right. Rossi loves you, JJ. He might have decided to believe in the wrong person, but I'm sure he'd never do anything to compromise the vows he took to you. You've been through way too much together for that," she assured her friend soothingly.

"I wish I had your level of confidence in that...because this," she said, toying with the edges of the yellow file Garcia had compiled, "proves that my concerns are valid."

"And we'll get to that, my pregnant peach, but for now, tell me why you believe that Italian Stallion of yours has decided to forget he has a home," Garcia demanded, already reaching for the laptop in her bag.


	79. Chapter 79

_**Author's Note: Many, many thanks to everyone who continues to read, review, alert and favorite our stories. We truly appreciate each and every one of you. Today, please travel over to our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" and check out our latest "Getting to Know You" interview with the very talented ArwenLalaith. One of the premiere talents on our site, she's also recently taken over the Criminal Minds Fan Fiction Awards. Also, we have another discussion thread open called, "Creating the Perfect Marriage with Dialogue and Description" Please, drop us a post or PM and let us know your thoughts on the forum. We'd love your input. Thanks again. And, as always, we don't own Criminal Minds.**_

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Seventy-Nine**

Glancing around the spacious sitting area of the hotel suite that he had been living in for the past week, David Rossi frowned as he racked his brain for any details he might have missed. Stifling a yawn as he glanced at his phone lying quietly on the top of his rolling suitcase, he reminded himself that it was still too early to call his wife and son. Henry didn't wake up until seven or eight some mornings, and he wasn't going to risk waking his pregnant wife at six AM just because he needed to hear her voice. She needed her sleep far more than anything he needed. Hopefully, she would read her emails this morning and realize that he hadn't been able to get a clear connection last night to let her know he was going to take a later flight this morning.

The sound of a knock against the hotel suite door jerked his attention back to the present. Stalking across the carpet, he pulled open the knob, nodding at the redheaded woman standing patiently in the dimly lit hallway, her hands full with two paper bags. "You're early, Claire," he grunted as he stepped aside to let his publicist into the room.

"I didn't want you to miss your flight," Claire Levane replied smoothly, sliding past him with a seemingly apologetic smile playing on her full lips. "I know how important it is for you to get back home to your family, Dave. I'm sure they're missing you since you spent an extra night in the city." Raising one white bag in her hand as she pushed it in his direction, she demurred with the perfect mix of charm in her soft voice, "And I also knew that you liked to start your morning with a heavy dose of caffeine."

"You do now me well," he agreed absently as he willingly took the offering, missing how her fingers lingered against his for a moment. Peering into the bag, Dave smiled as he pulled out the large Styrofoam cup, pulling off the lid to take an appreciative sip of the steaming brew. "Now that's a much better way to greet the day. There's nothing like a cup of joe from Spinelli's."

"It was worth the extra taxi to get it," Claire agreed with a widening smile, taking a sip from her own cappuccino. Dropping her briefcase on the floor next to his suitcases, she caught sight of his iPhone out of the corner of her eye. Cocking her head for a second, she asked, innocently, "Have you had a chance to check for anything you might have left in a drawer or closet? We still have a few minutes before the car service will be here to pick us up."

Swallowing another deep sip of the coffee, Dave moved toward the bedroom as he said, "Thanks for reminding me. I seem to leave something in every hotel I end up at. JJ's always telling me that I need a keeper."

Blinking her eyes, the redhead said evenly but sweetly, "That's what you have me for, Dave. I'll always take care of you." Watching as the man ignored her and walked into the adjoining room, Claire wondered for the first time if seducing David Rossi was going to be quite as easy as she'd first anticipated.

Sure, she'd heard the rumors about his libido and his conquests, but the gossip in the tightly-knit publishing world also said that the man in the other room had changed. Irrevocably changed. In fact, based on her sources, the dark haired Italian stud had been thoroughly entranced by his younger wife. It was one of the reasons she'd been so excited to gain him as a client...and a potential conquest. She loved a good challenge. And she just knew that Rossi would provide that opportunity...eventually. She had only to work him a while longer. Stroke his ego. Make him feel like she was the only woman in the world that could possibly understand him. Make herself indispensible to him. Meet his every need. Then, she'd have him in the palm of her hand.

Unlike the other men she'd been involved with, she was honestly attracted to the older man. His rugged good looks, intelligence and charisma tugged at her like a moth to a flame. She couldn't get enough, and the past week alone with him had been heaven. The negligible fact that he had a wife and children wasn't significant to her. He could make them a tidy settlement when the time came, just as her other lovers had. Nothing so unimportant was going to sway her from her ultimate goal of having the legendary David Rossi for herself. Especially not the pregnant blonde that she knew waited for him at home.

Idly picking up his sports jacket draped over the back of the elegant sofa, Claire brought it to her nose, inhaling deeply. Even the cologne he chose...that expensive blend of spices and fragrance... exuded the raw power and confidence of the charismatic man she worked for. And if she ever managed to rid him of his clingy wife and children, that power could be harnessed and redirected, making them both more influential than they ever dreamed about. Eyes drifting closed, she imagined the dynamic couple they could become, and she shivered with eagerness.

She was already well on her way to becoming his right hand, anticipating his needs and desires with well honed precision. Careful never to appear too overt, she was a practiced blend of polished, refined lady and hard edged businesswoman, and she already knew that David thought she was more than capable. Yes, her plan was very definitely in motion.

Lifting her head as she heard a soft buzzing, Claire looked around the room, narrowing her eyes on the lightly vibrating cell phone he'd left lying on top of his luggage. Quickly crossing the room, she smirked as she glanced at the display, its fluorescent lights flashing "HOME". Now, this was in interesting turn of events, she thought wickedly. Almost as if the powers that be had orchestrated the perfect opportunity to advance her cause.

Did she dare? Darting her eyes toward the closed bathroom door, she bit her lip. Answering his incoming call would definitely place the seeds of doubts in his little wife's mind, now wouldn't it? And honestly, her impish nature just couldn't resist twisting the knife a bit this morning. She'd instantly disliked Jennifer Rossi on sight when they'd been introduced months ago, and time had done nothing to alter her views. Now was the time to step her plans up a notch.

And with a malicious smile grace her lips, she huskily answered the phone, her best "just had the best sex of my life" purr in place, "Hello, David Rossi's phone".

She was going to enjoy this.


	80. Chapter 80

**_Author's Note:_**

**_First, let us begin by thanking everyone that is reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting our stories. We truly appreciate._**

**_We have several announcements regarding our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" today. First, we have a new interview with another of our dedicated writers, Leigh59, available to read. Also, we have several new discussion threads for you to comment on. Join our lively discussion thread called, "AJ Cook's Contract Not Renewed" and tell us what you think of CM's latest developments. We also have a thread entitled, "Fanfic Challenge 2010 Assignments" where you can see the recently assigned pairings for our first ever fanfic challenge. And finally, we've begun a thread to offer prayers and best wishes for our fellow author, JWynn. We hope to see you all there!_**

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Eighty**

While David Rossi was obliviously preparing for what he perceived to be a happy trip home, Penelope Garcia was expertly hacking into the computer system of the hotel in which he currently resided.

Smiling tightly as she stared at the flashing screen before her, Garcia tapped triumphantly on the flat panel as she declared, "Okey dokey, my little pregnant pudding pop. Your wayward man is wayward no more. He's officially still checked into the Radisson. In the Presidential Suite, it appears."

Well, JJ told herself, at least he hadn't completely disappeared from the face of the earth. Her lips tightening at she comprehended the information, JJ leaned her hands against the granite counter as she asked, swallowing hard, "Does it say if he's there alone, Pen?"

"Just registered under David Rossi," Penelope assured her worried friend, her lips twisting from side to side as she tapped her tapered fingernails against the edge of the table. "Maybe we should give him a little ringy-ding and figure out exactly where Mr. Tall Dark and Stupid currently is and why he is still there, hmmm?"

"Can you track his cell phone location through GPS?" Emily inquired, narrowing her eyes as she stared over Garcia's shoulder at computer screen. "We could pinpoint his location and determine if he really is currently at the hotel."

"Easy peasy, my little profiling princess," Garcia sang out as she tilted her multi-colored head in JJ's direction. "All our little mama needs to do is place the call and we're ready to rock and roll."

Clenching her jaw tightly, JJ turned stiffly as she refused to meet the determined eyes of the two women in the room. Jerkily pouring a cup of the fragrant coffee, she said tautly, "I'm not doing it, Pen. He knows where I am. If he wants his family, he knows how to find his way home. We're not the ones that apparently need a map."

Emily met Garcia's eyes for a moment before she responded, her voice calm but sympathetic, "I'm not at all going to condone any stupidity that Dave might be guilty of committing, JJ. But right now, I think the best course of action is to dial his phone and find out a few answers to the questions that are running through all our minds." Seeing her worried friend about to object, Emily continued smoothly, "If this was one of our cases, we would pursue whatever lead we've been given, wouldn't we?"

"But this isn't one of our cases, Em," JJ countered, her throat tightening for a moment as she met her co-worker's eyes. Her fingers clenched tighter around the warm mug as she ground out, "This is my marriage."

"Which makes it doubly important to start to unravel all these loose threads, gumdrop," Penelope added as she expertly opened a new program on her computer before jumping up and reaching for the cordless phone tucked into a corner of the kitchen counter. Pressing the appropriate buttons, she shoved it in JJ's direction as she ordered, gently, "It's ringing. Get ready to talk to your husband, sweetie."

Pursing her lips as she reached for the phone Penelope Garcia shook determinedly underneath her nose, JJ slowly brought the receiver to her ear. And her breath caught painfully in her chest as she heard the seductively throaty greeting from the woman currently at the heart of all her problems.

"Hello, David Rossi's phone," Claire's overtly sexual voice purred over the phone line, the distance doing nothing to dull the clearly defined lines of battle.

"Yes, Claire," JJ said tersely, pressing her free hand down onto the counter as she attempted to balance herself, "this is David Rossi's wife. I want to speak to my husband. Now," JJ demanded, her tone sharpening suddenly as she felt a wave of anger roll through her once again.

"Oh, Jennifer," Claire drawled. "I'm afraid he's unreachable at the moment. He's in the bath. He had a very long night. Shall I have him return your call?" she asked, her insinuation clear in the seemingly solicitous words.

Paling, JJ blinked rapidly at Claire's words, her heart actually stuttering for a second before she forced herself to remain in control. "Not necessary," JJ said tightly, her fingers fiercely gripping the molded plastic phone, her words chilled with an arctic blast. "Anything I have to say to my husband, I'm capable of telling him myself. Your skills as an intermediary won't be needed," JJ said briskly, slamming the phone back into the cradle as she began to tremble with rage.

Seeing her friend thump the phone down with a violence that was decidedly uncharacteristic, Penelope shot an alarmed glance at Emily before asking carefully, "Peaches, what the hell was that?"

"That was the final nail being nailed in my husband's coffin," JJ said, pushing away from the counter as she waved a shaking hand in the air. Glaring at the phone, she growled, "She said he was unreachable. Seems my husband was in the bath...must have needed to wash that noxious perfume she wears off him," she added bitterly, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she took in a shallow breath.

"Jayje," Emily said cautiously, taking a step around the side of the counter, "we don't know that anything..."

"I warned him! I WARNED him about her, Emily. If something hasn't already happened, it won't be long," JJ declared, shaking her head violently as she tried to stop her rampant thoughts from overwhelming her mind. "And I won't sit around waiting for it to happen," JJ said with finality, turning toward the stairs with determined steps, her hands cradling her baby bump protectively.

"Where are you going?" Penelope asked worriedly, frowning at JJ's tense back as she waddled toward the stairs.

"Upstairs," JJ replied sharply over her shoulder, never stopping in her mission. "To pack."

"Gumdrop, you can't leave him when we don't even know..."

"I'M not going anywhere," JJ growled angrily, her foot reaching the first step as her hand tightened around the banister. "HE IS! Maybe Claire's bed is big enough for two."

Garcia and Emily stared at each other for a heartbeat as they heard JJ's feet stomp up the stairs. Emily was the first to snap out of her stupor as she ordered, reaching for the phone "Go with her, PG. I'll call for reinforcement."

"Who?" Pen groaned, already getting to her feet, scurrying toward the wide entryway as fast as she could.

"Aaron. If anybody can penetrate that thick skull of Dave's and make him realize the dangerous water he's swimming in, it's him. Plus, I'll have the added bonus of an extra gun to point at him when he gets home. You take JJ to your place after she packs his bag."

And nodding, Pen hurried after their pregnant friend, praying with every step that their resident Super Agent hadn't turned into a certifiable Super Prick.


	81. Chapter 81

_**Author's Note: First, let us begin by saying thank you to all those wonderful people reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting this, as well as our other stories. You guys seriously rock! CM readers are the most dedicated folks that we know and we appreciate each one of you.**_

_**Also, good news, our fellow author, JWynn has been awakened from her induced coma. Please feel free to visit our forum ("Chit Chat on Author's Corner" - there's a link at ilovetvalot's profile page) and leave your wishes for her speedy recovery on the discussion thread called "Let's all say a prayer for our fellow fanfic author...JWynn". I feel sure she'd love to hear from all her readers and fellow authors.**_

_**We also have two interesting interviews with a couple of incredibly talented authors, SignedSealedWritten and CMali. Stop by and leave them a comment. We've also got several lively discussion threads regarding AJ Cook and **__**Paget Brewster**__**'s plight, Joe Mantegna's Walk of Fame Star and "Tracia and Tonnie's Down Home Fanfic Wisdom." Readers and writers alike, come join the fun and discussion. Thanks again!**_

_**And, let us not forget, thanks to Kavi Leighanna and Sienna27 for their inspiring TV Prompt Challenge.**_

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Eighty-One**

_**Prompt: Dawson's Creek - High Risk Behavior**_

Letting out a sigh of tired relief as he finally pulled his SUV into his driveway, David Rossi avoided his normal spot in the garage, choosing to park closer to the back door. He wasted no time in grabbing his bag and moving quickly toward the side deck.

He glanced down at his watch as he hurried up the steps, hoping that he had managed to arrive home before JJ left for work. She hadn't answered her cell phone or home phone when he had called from the road, and calls to her office had gone directly to voicemail. Twisting the knob to the back door, he felt a sense of relief invade him as it gave easily, indicating that she must still be here if the house was unlocked.

But as he stepped into his brightly lit kitchen, he suddenly found himself facing the dark, unsmiling faces of two of his colleagues. Two colleagues who didn't live there and normally shouldn't be there at that time of the day. And as he met Aaron Hotchner's flashing eyes, he knew suddenly that something had gone horribly wrong.

His tote bag dropped with a thud to the tiled floor as he shut the door behind him. Narrowing his eyes, Dave asked, his tone wary, "You wanna tell me why you're my welcoming committee? I was kind of expecting my wife and son instead."

Taking a sip of her third cup of coffee, Emily Prentiss snorted around the rim of the cup as she muttered, "Yeah, they were expecting you, too. Since last night."

"The plane was delayed last night." Ignoring the tone reflected in Emily's sarcastic voice, Dave turned his gaze toward Hotch instead. "Are they okay?"

"Physically, they're fine," Hotch replied evenly though his eyes bespoke of a deeper problem.

"Then where the hell are they?" Dave snapped, his eyes darting around the kitchen, searching for clues. But none were to be found. None of Henry's normal breakfast items were on the tray of the high chair, and JJ's regular English Muffins were no where to be found. No happy giggles floated down the stairs, nor could he hear any called out words of welcome. His family was nowhere to be found.

"Not here," Emily stated flatly, eyes narrowing. "And not likely to want to be anywhere in your vicinity any time soon. Have fun on your business trip, Dave?" Emily asked snidely as she leaned her elbows on the table, her eyebrows raised in silent condemnation.

"It was work," Dave retorted with a shrug, his shoulders tight as he felt himself walking through a verbal minefield. "I had as much fun as I ever do fighting the media hoopla."

Emily smiled coldly, no hint of warmth in her eyes. "Okay, let's try this a different way. Did you enjoy your shower this morning?"

Frowning, Dave shook his head, his eyes finding Aaron's once more. "Look, Hotch, it's been a long flight and all I want to do is see my family. What the hell is she babbling about?"

Lifting his coffee cup to his lips, Hotch took a long sip as he considered the man in front of him. He certainly didn't appear to be guilty. Just concerned. And impatient. But Aaron had known JJ for almost a decade, and he knew that she wasn't given to irrational flights of fancy. "JJ called you this morning, Dave," Hotch said carefully, dropping his mug back to the table with a soft thud as Emily tensed in the chair beside her, her body language indicating she was just looking for a fight.

"Okay," Dave drawled, taking a step closer. "Claire mentioned on the flight home that I'd missed her call. But we were already in the air and I didn't have any cell reception." Letting out a pent-up sigh, he shook his head as he said, "Look, I know she's probably angry that I didn't call last night, but, hell, I didn't even get back to my room from the book reception until after midnight. And I sure the hell didn't want to wake my seven month pregnant wife or our toddler son up just to say goodnight."

Sounded reasonable, Hotch thought assessing his long-time friend with a practiced eye. No obvious signs of deception on the other man's part.

"Aaron, what the fuck is going on?" Dave growled suddenly, his eyes finally landing on the packed suitcases by the back staircase. "For Christ sake! She's leaving me because I didn't make a phone call last night?" he shouted angrily, glaring at the packed bags as he felt his stomach church.

"First of all," Emily corrected, her voice strident as she pointed a finger at the man that had the audacity to make her very pregnant friend shed copious amounts of tears, "JJ isn't going anywhere. YOU are. Immediately."

"What the fu..,"Dave began to explode as he stomped toward the couple currently holding control of his life.

Holding up a hand to forestall the ringing curses threatening to burst from his best friend's mouth, Hotch sighed. "Let's start at the beginning, Dave."

"Yeah," Dave snapped, slamming his hand down on the kitchen table, rattling the coffee mugs, "Let's!"

"JJ called you this morning at your hotel suite, Dave," Hotch explained calmly, starting to present his case with the first piece of damning evidence.

"I told you that I already knew that," Dave spat, staring daggers at the two people sitting at his kitchen table. How the fuck had his morning devolved into this, he silently ranted. He'd hoped to spend a few quiet moments with his family and he'd come home to learn he was being evicted from his own house. By his co-workers, for God's sake!

"Yes," Hotch replied patiently, continuing in spite of the other man's obvious anger, "but, evidently what you don't know is the impression your publicist left with your wife. Although, I don't know why you're surprised since JJ has apparently already addressed this issue with you," Hotch remarked with sudden disgust. His jaw clenching, he continued, "But, unfortunately, none of those previous three divorces have taught you a damned thing. You're still doing your best to wreck a really good thing. And I can assure you, you'll never do better than Jennifer."

Seething, Dave fought to resist yowling uncontrollably at the ceiling. Hadn't Jennifer and he just gone around the bend about this very issue? And hadn't he been perfectly clear? There was nothing other than a strictly professional relationship between himself and Claire. Nothing!

"I'm going to say this once, and only once," Dave bit out finally, wrangling his temper into some semblance of control. "I haven't done a goddamned thing to make JJ think that I'm doing anything even remotely unfaithful."

"Other than ignoring her opinions and worries," Emily interjected snidely, her eyes flashing as they focused on Dave. "Not to mention, you don't have to leave any impression at all, Rossi. Your bitch of an employee is doing a nice job of that for you."

And with that, the battle lines were drawn as Emily and Rossi faced each other across the oak table.


	82. Chapter 82

_**Author's Note: Thanks to Kavi and Sienna27 for their TV Prompt Challenge. And please, check out our newest interview on our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" with the very talented flashpenguin. **_

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Eighty-Two**

_**Prompt: Scrubs - "My Best Friend's Mistake"**_

David Rossi glared across his kitchen table at the woman he had considered a friend as he snapped, "Prentiss, I don't know what the hell you think you know, but you're wrong. Now, I think I've been patient long enough. This is a conversation I need to be having with JJ, not any of you. Where are my wife and son?"

"You didn't seem so worried about them last night when you didn't show up at home on time," Emily retorted, merely raising a dark brow as she refused to back down from Dave's tense words. "Or call. I guess your loving husband act only works when it's convenient for you."

"God damn it," Dave erupted then, his words coming out in a well-honed roar as he slammed his hands down on the table. "I'm only going to ask this one more time. Where. Is. JJ?"

Taking a step forward, Aaron Hotchner stared fiercely at the man that had been his mentor. "It's not up for debate right now, Dave. Apparently you've dismissed JJ's concerns and made her feel that her obviously founded worries don't matter to you. Therefore, she doesn't wish to talk to you right now."

For a moment, Dave felt a blinding stab in the base of his neck, almost as if someone had literally attempted to twist his head completely off. The knowledge that his wife…the mother of his children and the only woman that he truly loved….didn't want to talk to him was enough to shake the very foundation of his world. Drawing in a deep breath, he stared in narrow-eyed disbelief as he tried to find words to explain the sheer anger suddenly filling him.

Waving a stiff hand toward the rolling suitcase standing sentry by the door, Hotch kept one stern eye on Dave as he added, firmly, "You're going to stay with me while you get your head screwed on straight. "

"The hell I am," Dave snarled, glaring at the two occupants of his kitchen, shaking his head rapidly as he forced himself to think rationally. "This is my home and I want my family. I'll be damned if I'm going anywhere. Especially until I talk to JJ."

Shaking her head in disgust, Emily retorted, "You don't get it, do you? JJ doesn't want to talk to you. She doesn't want to look at you. And at the moment, I can't say that I blame her."

Eyes flashing dangerously as he wheeled around to face his attacker once again, Dave growled, "JJ's making a mistake, Emily! I love her! Do you honestly think I'd be stupid enough to risk my family for some cheap fuck in a nameless town?"

"Wouldn't be the first time, would it?" Emily shrugged, narrowing her diamond hard eyes on the subject of her ire. Seeing his angry flush deepen, she held up a hand. "But, no. I don't think you have. Yet."

"JJ is wrong about this one," Dave ground out, fisting his hands at his sides, the urge to smash a hole in something stronger than he ever remembered. And if there was thing he was certain of in his shifting world, it was that JJ wouldn't appreciate any holes in the kitchen.

"The only mistake my best friend made is thinking that you'd actually listen to reason," Emily snapped as she leaned her hands on the table. "She never said you were having an affair. She said this bitch you've attached yourself to is a man-eating barracuda. And Garcia," Emily railed, waving around the incriminating sheath of papers regarding Claire, "has proven JJ's concerns to be well founded."

"I can't believe she actually conned Garcia into doing that," Dave said with disgust leaking into each word, nodding toward the papers.

"Garcia volunteered," Emily snapped, rolling the stack of papers, crinkling the edges. "Unlike you, she was trying to reassure JJ."

"And look how well that turned out," Rossi hissed, his lips compressed into a firm line.

"Oh, it worked out," Emily rapped out. "Just not for you. JJ was reassured. That she was right all along." Slamming the papers down on the table, Emily ordered, "Read it, Rossi! See what kind of woman you're singing the praises of."

Glancing down at the black and white so-called evidence, Rossi shook his head. "So what if the woman made some bad decisions in her personal life? I don't CARE about her personal life. What I care about is she's a damned fine publicist that does her job without annoying the hell out of me!"

"Unlike your wife, right?" Emily bit out, crossing her arms over her chest, wondering once again exactly why she had ever thought that David Rossi was worthy of her friend's love.

"Don't put words in my mouth, Prentiss," Dave barked darkly, taking a step in her direction. "I love my wife."

"Then start proving it," Hotch demanded, his deep voice stark in the kitchen as his eyes met Dave's. "Show JJ that what she thinks matters to you. Fire the damned publicist. They're a dime a dozen."

"And pander to the whim of a hormonal, pregnant woman?" Dave said in amazement, shaking his head as he raised a brow. "Does that sound like me, Aaron?"

"So, you'd rather risk losing your wife and family?" Hotch asked conversationally. "Talk about biting your nose off to spite your face."

"That isn't what I'm doing," Dave replied, striving to remain calm. Reminding himself that these two people were two of his closest friends despite the circumstances, he took a deep breath. "This isn't anywhere near the same as the normal changes we've been dealing with. JJ's being irrational this time," he said, looking between them. "As soon as she realizes..."

Finally losing control of his formidable temper, Hotch growled as he slammed his coffee cup to the table, "Listen, you dumb fuck, she's not going to realize anything. Those documents," he continued, jabbing a finger at the strewn papers on the kitchen table, "prove everything she's suspected. The only thing she's going to realize is that you're going to place your own needs above hers. She needs to feel secure, damn it! She's seven months pregnant with your second child, Dave. And as far as I can tell, you're more concerned about your damned publicist than your wife!"

"You know that isn't true," Dave said softly, his jaw clenching as he shook his head. Couldn't Aaron understand that he was attempting to balance every area of his life while keeping JJ and Henry happy and protected? And honestly, Claire was the absolute best publicist he'd ever worked with. And in this day and age, that made her an invaluable asset.

"Prove it," Emily demanded, staring intensely at her best friend's husband. "Put JJ first."

"I won't fire someone because they have a past," Dave shook his head, his dark eyes flashing determinedly. "I have a fucking past, for God's sake."

"And look how long it took JJ to come to terms with it, Dave," Hotch countered softly. "History is repeating itself here, my friend. And if you aren't careful, you're going to lose another amazing woman because of your foolish pride. Now, grab your coat. We're leaving."

"No," Dave returned, the one word filled with molten steel. "I'm going to wait for my wife, and she and I are going to hash this out once and for all."

"Let's be clear here, Dave," Emily said evenly, moving to stand beside Aaron as she stared at the obstinate man before her. "Hell will freeze before JJ puts one foot back in this house with you here until either that bitch is out of her life or you are out of her house. Take our advice. Go to Hotch's house and try to come to your senses."

Emily paused then as she felt Dave's glare grow harder. She shrugged then as she added, her voice filled with ice, "Or, if you prefer, you can lose JJ completely. It's your choice, Dave."


	83. Chapter 83

**Author's Note: Hello, Readers! Once again, thank you to everyone that has been reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting our stories.**

**We'd like to take this opportunity to announce our Fanfic Challenge - ROUND 2 for July at our forum "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". Signups are through June 30th. This month, you'll simply need to tell us what pairing you normally write, what pairing you'd like to see someone else write, and what Song Title or Movie Title you'd like to see used for inspiration. On July 1st, you'll be pm'd with your assigned pairing and prompt…. and then, just write away! Postings will be due by July 31. Further details can be found at the forum ("Chit Chat on Author's Corner") and a link can be found at our profile pages (ilovetvalot or tonnie2001969)! We had a great turnout for our last challenge and some really excellent fics produced. And, now, we want to make it bigger and better. Come join the fun. You can sign up at the forum or send either tonnie or me a PM! We'd love to hear from you! And please check out our newest interview with the incredibly talented tazlvr2001!**

**And again, thanks to Kavi Leighanna and Sienna27 for their awesome Television Prompt forum!**

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Eighty-Three**

_**Prompt: China Beach - "One Giant Leap"**_

A full day later, Aaron Hotchner decided that no amount of words was going to penetrate the mental shield that David Rossi had stubbornly slammed into place. Letting out a deep sigh as he watched the other man angrily turn a page in the book in his lap, Aaron shook his head as he dropped into the recliner in the corner of his den. If David Rossi had to spend many more days at his home, Aaron wasn't certain that he could be held responsible for the obstinate man's future health and safety.

"Look, Dave," Aaron started, barely resisting the urge to shake some form of sense into him, "I don't think you're going to accomplish your goals by sitting there and sulking."

His jaw clenching as he kept his eyes firmly on the hardback book that he hadn't been reading, Rossi muttered, "My goals apparently don't have any bearing here. All I want to do is speak to my wife and see my son."

"Look, Dave, you know that JJ…"

"No, I don't know the fuck about JJ right now," Dave interrupted, slamming the book loudly against the coffee table as he pushed up. Pacing around the edge of the muted throw rug, he snorted, "She won't answer my damn calls! Nobody will let me even set foot inside my own home! How the hell am I supposed to know anything right now?"

"How 'bout the million and one conversations you've had with me, Emily, Morgan… hell, even Reid? And let's not forget that unforgettable call from an irate Penelope Garcia at four this morning, Dave. Any of that give you any insight? Did it even make a dent in that thick skull of yours?" Hotch asked sharply, frowning at his stubborn friend. Damn it, when David Rossi decided to dig in his heels, he was worse than any child he'd ever dealt with, Jack and Henry included.

Shaking his head darkly as he started another loop around the rug, Dave growled low in his throat, "She's the one that's gonna have to take a fucking leap of faith, Aaron."

"That's one huge fucking leap, Dave, considering who you are and what your past is. Not to mention this publicist of yours," Hotch retorted impatiently as he leaned forward. "I've read the information that Garcia has dug up. And I'm here to tell you, JJ's not imagining things. That woman has a history of doing exactly what she's doing right now."

"And what's that?" Rossi snapped, his flashing eyes turning toward Hotch.

"Wrecking what was once a perfectly solid marriage," Hotch replied tersely, his own temper fraying by Dave's obvious inability to see what was right in front of his face.

"I'm not wrecking anything, Aaron. Neither is Claire. If anybody is responsible, it's JJ," Dave spat, slamming his hand against the fireplace mantle. "I haven't given her one blessed reason to believe I've been anything less than honorable. Not one. And as for Claire, regardless of what Garcia dug up, she hasn't been anything less than professional with me. And I refuse to fire somebody whose biggest sin has been doing there fucking job like a goddamned pro."

"You're an idiot, Dave," Hotch said softly, shaking his head sadly in defeat as he watched the older man's face redden. "An absolute jackass."

"I can't believe you don't have more faith in me, man," Dave replied as he met the other man's eyes, equally hurt by Hotch inflexibility.

"I never said that I didn't believe you, Dave. I do. I don't think anything has happened between you and this woman other than professionally. But, I also believe JJ. Whether you see it or not, this lady has an agenda."

"Even if that's true," Dave returned, his tone hardening again, "I'd like to think my wife and friends could trust me enough to do what's right."

His jaw clenching, Hotch ordered sharply, "Then do it! Because right now, all I see is a guy that refuses to give his expectant wife the benefit of the doubt. Claire Levane wasn't a blip on your radar six months ago, which goes to prove that you can survive just fine without her, Dave." Pausing, he arched a brow as he demanded, "Tell me, can you survive without JJ in your life? Without your kids?"

"You're being ridiculous. JJ's going to come to her senses," Dave muttered, his fingers tightening on the mantle as visions of a solitary existence drifted through his mind.

"You're an even bigger fool than I initially thought if you believe that, Rossi," Hotch retorted, throwing a hand in the air. "JJ is serious here, man. It's Claire or it's her. You don't get to have both. If I were you, I'd ditch the publicist. Hell, your wife has a degree in public relations. Let her handle it for you."

"And let her win? Let her think that anytime I disagree with something she thinks or does that she can threaten to leave me and I'll come crawling back to her? Fuck that. In a couple of days, she'll cool down and see how unreasonable she's being," Dave declared firmly, his mouth turning down in a frown. Hell, he knew he was right, no matter what Aaron thought. This was the only course of action he could take. Wasn't it?

"You sit on your ass and do nothing regarding this situation, and your wife will be so bitter that I don't know if she'll ever forgive you, Rossi," Hotch warned seriously. "You hurt her."

"She hurt me, too, Aaron," Dave said softly, his voice dropping for a moment as he imagined Jennifer's beautiful face. "I've tried calling. She won't pick up the damned phone."

"She says she's got nothing to say until you choose, Dave," Hotch replied tiredly, letting out a weary sigh. "JJ is as stubborn as you are. Especially when she thinks she's right. And this time, old friend, I happen to agree with her."

"Well, I guess I'm in the unfortunate minority," Dave shrugged doggedly, pushing off from the mantle, his steps determined. "I won't surrender to intimidation tactics. Much like the government, I don't negotiate with terrorists."

"Where the hell are you going?" Hotch asked warily, watching Dave walk toward the door.

"The Watering Hole," Dave replied over his shoulder, shoving his arms into his jacket as he patted his pocket for his wallet. "Maybe Joe will at least be able to see my side of things," Rossi muttered, referring to the bartender at the BAU's answer to Cheers.

"I wouldn't count on it," Hotch called out to Dave as he started for the door. "That old Irish bastard loves JJ."

"He isn't the only one," Dave grumbled to himself as he stomped down the short hallway, slamming the front door with enough force enough to rattle the windows.


	84. Chapter 84

**Author's Note: Hello, Readers! Once again, thank you to everyone that has been reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting our stories.**

**We'd like to take this opportunity to announce our Fanfic Challenge - ROUND 2 for July at our forum "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". Signups are through June 30th. This month, you'll simply need to tell us what pairing you normally write, what pairing you'd like to see someone else write, and what Song Title or Movie Title you'd like to see used for inspiration. On July 1st, you'll be pm'd with your assigned pairing and prompt…. and then, just write away! Postings will be due by July 31. Further details can be found at the forum ("Chit Chat on Author's Corner") and a link can be found at our profile pages (ilovetvalot or tonnie2001969)! We had a great turnout for our last challenge and some really excellent fics produced. And, now, we want to make it bigger and better. Come join the fun. You can sign up at the forum or send either tonnie or me a PM! We'd love to hear from you! And please check out our newest interview with the incredibly talented tazlvr2001!**

**For those of you that don't know, Joe, the bartender has made appearances in our stories before. For those that like our special OC, please see, "The Bartender's Tale" and "Choose Me"! Thanks!**

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Eighty-Four**

For the past hour, Joe O'Malley had kept a careful eye on the brooding dark headed man hidden in the back corner. Oh, he knew David Rossi well, well-accustomed to the entire group of G-men that formed a tight-knit family. They all invaded his bar on a regular basis, using the various drams and drinks that he provided to dull their senses and numb their minds.

But something was obviously different about this certain visit, of that the wizened bartender was sure. Seeing Dave take the last final sip from the glass he had been nursing, Joe grabbed the labeled bottle of Scotch that the other man preferred. It was time to loosen the taciturn man's tongue.

His eyes glued to the scarred counter, Dave didn't hear the approaching footsteps. But when the small bottle slammed down next to his glass, he raised his eyes slowly to meet those of his favorite bartender. Waving his glass slightly, Dave muttered, "May as well hit me again, Joe. I think I'm gonna need it tonight."

Tipping the bottle slightly, Joe said evenly as the liquor flowed, "Seems kinda strange for you to be here alone, doesn't it? I seem to remember that that bonny lass has been keeping you quite occupied at home."

Snorting, Dave brought the now full glass back to his lips as he waved a hand toward the empty stool next to him. "May as well take a load off for a while, Joe. The topic of my wife is gonna be a long tale to tell."

"I'll stay on my side, thank you." Glancing around the dimly lit, nearly empty bar, Joe leaned his elbow against edge of the bar. "What have ye done to her, ye 'ol bastard?" Joe asked with a long suffering sigh.

Head snapping up, Dave's eyes flashed as he stared at the accusing older man. "Why does everyone always assume that Jennifer is the victim? Trust me, Joe...my wife can hold her own with the big boys."

"Maybe so...but ye have a record of flying fast and loose with the ladies, my old friend. Many a lass I've watched ye break the heart of. I'd hate to see our Jennifer become one in the line. I'd miss ye, I would," Joe said with a manufactured sniff, his eyes never leaving the other man's face.

Pulling a face, Dave narrowed his eyes on the barkeep. "Who's been chewing your ear, Joe?"

"Ach!" Joe blustered, his cheeks reddening faintly as he pulled his bar cloth out of his apron pocket, scrubbing at brass rail, "Why would you ask me such as that?"

"I'm a profiler, Joe," Dave returned quietly, taking another sip from the heavy glass. "And right now, your face is an open book."

Frowning, his eyebrows furrowing, Joe took in the man on the opposite side of his bar. "A wee birdie might have sang in my ear earlier this eve regardin' your current situation," Joe shrugged. "What of it?"

"And I'll bet her name was Penelope Garcia," Dave grumbled, dropping the glass heavily to the polished wooden bar.

"It 'twas," Joe nodded once, not even attempting to deny the truth. "And the Hammer called earlier. Let me know I might want to keep a close watch on ye tonight given yer propensity for stupid choices of late."

"You're on their side," Dave accused, his fingers tightening around his glass tumbler. Was there one person on this earth that could see his side of the mountain? Just one?

"I'm as neutral as Switzerland," Joe shook his graying head, refusing to allow the bitter man to draw him into the battle.

"You're full of shit, Old Man," Rossi countered grimly, raising his glass to his lips again and allowing the slow warm slide of the Scotch to comfort him. Dropping his glass back to the bar, he stared back at Joe. "You love Jennifer."

"'Tis a fact," Joe agreed, wiping an imaginary spot on the aged wood of the bar. "But then, so do you. Which begs the question...why are you acting like an overgrown arse, sitting here, alone in a bar, when you have a bonny lass at home just waitin' for ye?"

"Because that bonny lass wants me to do something unfair to someone that's done nothing to deserve it," Dave declared tightly, closing his eyes for a moment as he felt his stomach flip, the liquor hitting his empty gullet with full force.

"The way I heard it, the woman in question has done enough in her past to warrant the bad karma, Old Friend," Joe said lightly, measuring the thunderous expression blanketing the profiler's face.

"The past is the past, Joe. Look at ME, Joe. People can change. There was a time that I chased every skirt that walked past my table...a time when I took every opportunity I got to ride fast and loose. Now, I want nothing more than to be home with my wife and family. Is it so hard to believe that my publicist might want to do the same?"

Shrugging noncommittally, Joe replied, "Maybe she does. But your first loyalty be to the woman that wears ye ring, Rossi. Not a lass that ye barely know."

Opening his mouth to reply, Dave turned sharply as he heard a familiar feminine voice call, "Dave? Is that you?"

"Speak of the devil," Dave muttered, looking over his shoulder as Claire Levane hurried toward his bar stool, her face wreathed in a kind smile. Hell, he was pretty sure it was the first smile he'd seen all day. Had she always seemed so bright and happy?

Grimacing as he watched Dave turn his body toward the approaching woman, Joe nodded at another patron waiting at the other end of the bar. "Rossi, ye old bastard, ye're playin' with fire, ye are!" he hissed, frowning at the pretty woman as she came to a stop at Dave's side.

"Pardon?" Claire asked, arching a brow at the elderly bartender, her eyes narrowing for a fraction of a second before her naïve mask slipped back into place.

"Never mind him, Claire," Dave said with a tired sigh and a nod toward the dissatisfied man behind the counter, "Joe's just blustering. Aren't you, Joe?" Dave asked with a pointed glare.

"Och! The Hammer tis right. You ARE a bloomin' arse and remember...I'll be watchin' and reportin' back!" Joe railed, stomping away, his steps falling flatly.

Watching with wide eyes, Claire looked at Dave's wan, lined face and asked in mock-confusion, "What the hell was that all about?"


	85. Chapter 85

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Eighty-Five**

Jennifer Jareau Rossi drew in a deep breath as she stared down at the phone in her hand. For the past half hour, she had been curled in the oversized recliner in her den, alternating between desperately wanting to hear Dave's voice and wanting to curse the very ground he walked on. Her thoughts ran rampant from wanting to tell him to please come home, that they could work things out, to wanting to scream violently at him for his inability to see what was clearly before his face.

But most of all, she wanted to just be with him, to know that he was still the man she had fallen in love with all those long months ago. The same man that had defended her honor and protected her in ways she was certain she still didn't know about. The same man that fought to adopt her son and gave her the new little girl that was safely tucked inside her womb.

She wanted her husband.

But what she no longer wanted were the doubts and fears that seemed to fill her every waking moment. And as she stared down at the phone once again, she decided then and there that she was going to make the first move. While she knew that Garcia and Emily would definitely advise her against such a course of action, she just wanted to bridge this horrible chasm that had opened between them.

Deftly punching the speed dial button that would automatically connect to his phone, she frowned as she heard his terse voicemail message pick up. Disconnecting, she shifted in the chair as she felt the baby slip from side to side. Pressing her hand to her stomach, she smiled weakly as she imagined the tiny little being that was a combination of Dave and her. The little baby that deserved a mommy and a daddy just like her brother did.

Nodding to herself, she once again flicked a number, knowing that Aaron Hotchner always answered his home phone. Impatiently drumming her fingers against the chair she sat in as she waited for Aaron Hotchner to answer, JJ reminded herself that sometimes you had to give a little to get a little. Maybe her effort in making the first move toward reconciliation would make her husband more willing to listen to reason. That was, if she didn't kill him with her bare hands first.

"Aaron Hotchner," Hotch's distinctive voice answered.

Snapping her head upright at the sound of the familiar voice, JJ said quietly, "Hotch, it's JJ. Can I talk to Dave?"

Surprised to hear JJ making the first overture toward Dave, Hotch replied quickly, frowning, "He isn't here, JJ. He headed down to Joe's for a drink."

"Oh," JJ said faintly, letting her voice trail off for a moment before adding, worriedly, "He isn't answering his cell."

"I could go down there and get him, JJ. I know he wants to work things out," Hotch replied readily, reaching out to grab his cell phone from the side table as he moved to stand. "Let me just..."

"No, Hotch, this isn't your responsibility. You've done enough for us. I'll go down there and try to talk to him myself. If all else fails, I'll grab one of Joe's bottles and beat some sense into him," JJ replied, trying to keep her voice light and failing miserably.

"I don't think it'll come to that, JJ," Hotch said softly, hearing the slight catch in her words. "You know how stubborn Dave is. Especially if he's convinced he's right."

"I know," JJ granted, nodding to herself as she pressed her fingers to her eyes, attempting to stop the tears that were once again threatening to fall. "But he IS wrong, Hotch. He might not have done anything yet, but..."

"He's NOT going to risk his marriage to you, JJ. He loves you. That much I'm certain about," Hotch stated immediately.

"He's already risking our marriage, Hotch," JJ said softly, her voice trembling slightly as she straightened her shoulders. "He did that the second he chose another woman over me."

"That isn't how he sees it, JJ. I'm not saying that I agree with him because I don't. But, I can honestly say that he doesn't see it that way. He's feeling persecuted for a crime he hasn't committed."

"I know," JJ said softly, letting out a deep breath. "That's why I wanted to talk to him...to make him understand how I feel," JJ explained, trying to gain control of her rapidly degenerating emotions.

"I think that's a good idea," Hotch agreed readily, more than willing to help in any way he could. "Do you need Jack and me to come and sit with Henry?"

"No," JJ shook her head as she glanced toward the hallway, the faint sounds of laughter filtering down the staircase into the darkened den. "Reid's here. He showed up after work and refused to leave until either Rossi came home or I threw him out."

"Sounds like our genius," Hotch chuckled, settling back into his chair. "Do it, JJ," he urged kindly. "Go talk to him."

"Is that an order?" JJ asked with a small smile, her ears easily picking up on the authority in Hotch's voice.

"Do I need to make it one?" Hotch asked evenly.

"No," JJ sighed, imagining the stern look on her unit chief's face at that very moment. "No you don't. I'm going. Thanks, Hotch. For everything," JJ whispered. disconnecting the phone.

Sitting stock still for a moment as she evaluated her plan of attack, she finally pushed out of her chair, straightening her spine and taking a deep breath as she cradled her rounded stomach. The time for contemplation was over, and action was clearly demanded. She couldn't delay this. Not when her marriage was on the line. Not when her children's future hanged in the balance.

If only she'd realized how precarious that balance was, maybe she would have done things completely differently.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Please forgive our extra long rambling today, but we have a lot to share. First, originally we planned to publish all our stories on Mondays. But after realizing we have ten ongoing works, we decided to split them up. So, we will publish five fics on Sundays and five fics on Mondays for the foreseeable future. As always, we will publish the odd oneshot in between, especially when we have notes to share with our readers regarding our forum.**_

_**For those following Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum, we have several announcements. First, we'd like to announce our interviews with the very talented authors Reidfanatic and ConfettiLeaves. Next, please **__**check out our mini-challenge…The Creative Reasons Challenge! Now is the time to put your creative talents to work and write a story depicting the events and/or emotions regarding JJ's departure. It can be a drabble, oneshot or multi-chapter featuring any characters you choose. For more info, check out our challenge thread on the "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum.**_

_**For those of you who want to keep updated on the new threads posted to the forum, you can subscribe by going to the forum page (the link is on my profile page), then clicking "Forum Subscription" in the upper right corner. We have new and exciting discussion threads and interviews, as well as our monthly challenges, planned for the future.**_

_**Again, we want to take this opportunity to thank anyone for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting our stories. We truly appreciate hearing from each one of you.**_


	86. Chapter 86

_Author's Note: We're excited to announce our Round 3 of our Fanfic Challenge on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. The __**Dealer's Choice August Challenge**__ is a great way to stretch your writing muscles! Simply suggest a pairing from the seven main Criminal Minds characters and list three different things to include in the story. (Example: You request Hotch/Emily and your prompts are a starry night, a cashmere blanket and a bottle of Merlot.) Your suggestion will be assigned to another author, and you'll receive a similar suggestion. Your final story must include your assigned pairing and must include at least two of the three prompts you were given in some capacity. Stories can be short or long, romantic or friendship, angst or humor…and anything else in between! Sign ups will continue through August 2, assignments will be given on August 3, and stories are due by August 31! Please visit the forum or shoot us a PM if you are interested in participating. We'd love to have you!_

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Eight-Six**

Throughout all of his years of tending the fine establishment that was his neighborhood bar, Joe had learned a few things about human nature. Oh, he never pretended to be able to perform the miracles that his favorite group of FBI profilers were capable of, but in his own way, he was capable of reading people and accurately predicting their actions.

Which led him to the current dilemma that he was facing. Tucked safely behind the large ledge, his hands busily unstacking and restacking the plain white coffee cups that were rarely used until after midnight, he frowned as he thought of the woman current with David Rossi. He knew trouble when he saw it, and she had walked in with the word blazing in her eyes.

The sound of the tinkling bell drew him from his observations, and Joe slowly turned his attention toward the glass door. And as he did, he saw a familiar blonde head and whispered to himself, "Oh, saints and begora. 'Tis not a fair wind a-blowin' this eve."

Jennifer Rossi blinked for a moment as she stepped fully into their team's normal hideaway. Letting her eyes adjust to the dimness, she took a step toward the bar, smiling tightly as she met the bartender's concerned eyes. "Hey, Joe," she murmured, nodding as she moved forward. "My husband around?"

"Oh, ah...yes, I think he tis here somewhere," Joe faltered, turning as he tried to span the bar for the elder g-man and that vixen that had attached herself to his arm as they'd moved to a booth toward the back of the pub. "He was here nigh a minute ago," he muttered, his eyes spying the couple at the back, locked in what appeared to be an intense conversation. And Joe sent a hasty prayer heavenward that this night wouldn't end with bloodshed and the need for a new bar.

Leaning forward in her seat as she spied David Rossi's wife walking through the doors of the small bar, Claire recognized the golden opportunity that had presented it. A depressed man feeling sorry for himself and persecuted by the woman he loved and an audience that included the wife. She couldn't have asked for a better set-up if a Hollywood writer had created the scene.

Sitting earnestly forward in her seat as Dave stared morosely into his drink, Claire reached a hand across the table, stroking the hand resting against the scarred wood. "Oh, Dave," she cooed, her voice the proper mixture of sympathy and seduction, "I'm so terribly sorry. I had no idea that Jennifer was putting you through something like this."

Jerking his head up at the sound of his wife's name, Dave automatically shook his head, his ingrained love for her overriding his other thoughts. "It's not like a can blame her, Claire. I DO have a past and it includes exactly the kind of behavior she's terrified of," he said, automatically defending his wife.

"We all have some kind of past, Dave," Claire said softly, looking at him through her lashes. "I'm sure she isn't innocent here. You're a wonderful man," she murmured, stroking his arm, her fingers sliding seductively.

Dropping his gaze to where her hand rubbed against his flesh, Dave swallowed as his frazzled thoughts solidified. Oh hell! Trying to draw his arm gently away, Rossi said softly, "Look, Claire, I appreciate..."

And spying the bartender desperately trying to spot their table before JJ did, Claire smiled widely as the other woman's eyes found them. Rising a little to bend across the table, Claire whispered, "You deserve so much more than this, David. I can give you so much more..." Sealing her mouth to his lips, parted in surprise, Claire kissed him deeply, pouring every ounce of passion she possessed into the caress. And through slat eyes, she saw that her newest bomb had been launched with expert precision.

JJ watched as Joe's eyes flashed before turning from her to scan the bar and she felt the first pangs of panic stir in her stomach. "Joe, what's wrong?" she asked, laying a hand to the elderly man's back as it suddenly tensed.

Turning and offering her a forced smile, Joe shook his head. "I know about ye spot of trouble. Dave was well on his way to being in his cups tonight, lass. You need to know that."

Paling, JJ asked shakily, her hands trembling at her sides, "He's not alone, is he?"

"He has been most of the night, darlin'. Just me and my advice for company," Joe said quickly, trying to soften the blow. "She surprised him her, lass. He didn't plan it."

"And by she, I guess you mean the woman that's determined to destroy my marriage," JJ laughed bitterly, looking around, her eyes narrowing as she gazed into every corner. "The woman he's willing to allow to destroy our marriage, I guess I should say," JJ corrected, raising her stiff shoulders in a shrug. "He thinks I'm being irrational."

"Ye're not," Joe replied solidly, his eyes boring into hers as she jerked her head back toward him. "And I told his arse so. But this woman...she's a piranha."

"You got that from your limited exposure, huh?" JJ snorted, shifting on her feet, her baby weight suddenly heavier than ever.

"It's in the eyes," Joe noted wisely. "But your Davie has always had a spot of trouble with his sight."

"Where is he, Joe?" JJ asked tightly, needing to put an end to this insanity once and for all, her stomach roiling violently.

"With her," Joe sighed, slowly stepping out of her way. "Second booth from the wall," he murmured, eyes widening as he looked behind him again. Catching JJ as she swayed on her feet, he uttered a harsh, "Son of a bitch!"

Releasing a small whimper as she watched Claire Levane passionately kiss her husband, it never registered that Dave shoved the temptress away from him. No, all JJ could catalogue in that moment was the betrayal she felt. Face flushing as she stiffened against Joe's warm body, she remembered all the warnings she'd given to David over the course of their relationship that she couldn't tolerate lies and deceit...all the outs she'd given him before finally agreeing to become his wife...all the pain she'd experienced when death had come too close to taking him from her.

And now, here he was, with that woman. DOING THAT!

Feeling JJ jerk from his arms, Joe tried to pull her back, his fingers barely catching the edge of her sleeve. "Lass, he pushed her..."

But he was talking futilely to thin air. Jennifer Jareau Rossi was on a mission. A search and destroy mission.


	87. Chapter 87

_Author's Note: We're excited to announce our Round 3 of our Fanfic Challenge on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. The __**Dealer's Choice August Challenge**__ is a great way to stretch your writing muscles! Please see the forum for further details. We'd love to have you! And please visit the forum to read our latest interview with the simply amazing **Mingsmommy**__! And, please remember our fellow author,__** Angel N Darkness**__, who was in a serious car accident on Sunday. Visit the discussion thread to leave your best wishes. Updates on her condition will be posted there as we receive them. We've also added four new discussion threads, __**"Let's Play, "Name**__**Your Beta""**__ for those of you that want to publicly recognize and recommend your beta and __**"Chit Chat with the Authors"**__ for those that have questions related to writing and Criminal Minds fanfiction, **"The Art of the Well Written Sex Scene"** for those of us that struggle with those intimate moments in our stories and **"Let's Take a Good Thing and Make it Better"** to gather suggestions on how to make this forum even bigger and brighter. Please drop by and check it out. _

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Eighty-Seven**

Anger fueled JJ as her feet propelled her toward her husband's table at the back of the bar. She dimly heard Joe calling her name behind her and watched with narrowed eyes as Dave jerked upright in his seat at the sound of her name. He turned just in time for her to reach his side, slapping him across the face with a sharp crack.

"You son of a bitch," JJ hissed, virtually vibrating with rage as she watched his face flush a deep crimson, her palm print only partially responsible for that change.

"Jen...honey, I don't know what you think you just saw," he tried to quickly explain, sparing a venomous look at Claire as he jerked out of his seat, "But,..."

"No!" JJ shrieked, her hand flying up to forestall anything he might have said. "I no longer care," she bit out, ripping her rings from her ring finger and hurling them at him furiously, "because it no longer matters! I'm done with you...and whatever this was between us!"

"Bella," Rossi tried hoarsely, feeling his hope slipping quickly away from him as he gazed into eyes gone cold, her perfect rings landing with a clatter on the well-travelled bar floor, "please, let me explain. I didn't..."

Ignoring Dave completely as she rounded toward the wide-eyed woman sitting at the table, she ground out, "Are you satisfied now, you marriage wrecking bitch? He's yours, in all his two-timing glory."

"Jennifer, I didn't cheat," Rossi growled, grabbing her by the arms gently and forcibly turning her toward him. "Look at me, damn it," he demanded when she turned her face away from him.

"Let me go," JJ ordered icily, her body stiffened by anger and humiliation. "Or I swear to God, I'll kill you where you stand, David. I'm done."

"Goddamn it, Claire," Dave bit out, glaring over her shoulder, his eyes narrowing as he demanded, "Tell her nothing happened."

"Dave, I don't know what you're talking about. We spent a lovely weekend together and..." Claire began sweetly, batting her long eyelashes at him.

Feeling JJ's thin arm begin to shake beneath his fingertips, Dave cursed. "Damn you!" he hissed at Claire. "Tell her the fucking truth!"

Ripping away from him, JJ shook her head as she backed away from the table, bumping into Joe. "It doesn't matter, Dave. Don't you see that? I wouldn't believe anything either of you had to say. You both make me sick," JJ whispered, pressing a hand to her stomach as she attempted to shield her daughter from the entire chaotic scene.

"Jennifer, no," Dave groaned, stepping forward and reaching for her. "Don't do this to us, babe. Just listen to me."

"No," JJ shook her head, her voice faint, swatting at his hand as he attempted to touch her sleeve. "No, it's over. But for the record, I'm not the one that destroyed us. You were."

"I NEVER betrayed you, JJ," Dave insisted vehemently. "And up until fifteen minutes ago, I swore up and down that you were wrong, I know. But, it wasn't until she came here tonight that I saw what Claire was."

"You haven't minded what I was at any time these last few weeks that I know about, Dave," Claire interjected smoothly, her voice condemning him in JJ's eyes. "In fact, you seemed to flourish under my care," she said with a cool smile to JJ. Raising one perfectly arched brow, she added, "Perhaps, he just found the attention from me that he couldn't get from you, Jennifer."

Stiffening as Joe grabbed her from behind and Dave stepped in front of her, JJ watched through a reddening haze as her husband shook his head. "That's bullshit, JJ. She's trying to cause trouble between us. I know you can see that, babe."

Laughing bitterly as her eyes glazed with tears, JJ nodded tersely. "Yeah, Rossi, if you recall that was my line about twenty-four hours ago, wasn't it?"

"I should have listened to you," Dave agreed, reaching out for his wife and wincing when she flinched away from him.

"Don't touch me," she bit out, tilting back on her heels as a wave of nausea threatened to overtake her. "Don't you ever come near me again. I mean it. If you want a chance in hell of seeing either one of our children, you'll heed my warning, David," she threatened, her voice thick with unspoken pain.

"Jennifer, please," Rossi pled huskily, well aware that he was begging with a bar full of witnesses staring on…. and not giving a damn. "Don't, honey. Let's go home and talk. Really talk," he said softly, his dark eyes beseeching her.

"Fuck you," JJ bit out as the first tear splashed against her warm, flushed cheek. "There's not a fucking thing left for us to say."

"That's bullshit, JJ. I haven't DONE anything," Dave growled, despising the pain shining in her expressive blue eyes. The pain that, once again, he was responsible for putting there.

"Really?" JJ asked, her voice growing shrill as she swiped at the heated tears coursing down her cheeks. "So, Joe and I were imagining that passionate kiss you just exchanged, right?"

"Yes! I mean, no!" Dave winced, drawing in a deep breath as he attempted to make sense out of the whole evening. "SHE kissed me," he said, jabbing an accusatory finger toward Claire.

"You weren't fighting very hard, Dave," Claire said sweetly, folding her hands primly in her lap. "But then," she said with a coy smile at JJ, "they never do."

"Bitch," JJ hissed, swallowing hard as she stared into the woman's flashing clear eyes.

"Jennifer," Dave begged, stepping into her line of sight, "I pushed her away, baby."

"I don't care anymore," JJ said suddenly, ignoring her husband as she turned into Joe's restraining arms. "I've got to get out of here before I kill one of them!" she muttered, stepping around the elderly barkeep.

Glaring at Dave before moving to follow JJ, Joe shook his head. "He's tellin' the truth, lass. I watched him shove the vixen off of him."

"I can't," JJ said, her voice breaking as she reached the front door, her name echoing as Dave began to follow. "I can't be here anymore," she cried, running out the swinging glass door.

"Lass!"

"Jennifer!" Dave yelled, watching his wife flee as he felt a set of nails burying into his arm, hampering his progress.

"Dave, let her go," Claire advised huskily, smiling that perfect sultry smile. "She's not worth doing this to yourself anymore."

"You don't know anything about me, you bitch! And you know even less about my wife. Now let me go before I break my rule about hitting a woman. Consider yourself fired!" Dave hissed dangerously, jerking away from the red headed witch that had just effectively bulldozed his family.

And just as David Rossi was once again set to chase his wife, Joe's hoarse shout rent the air and the sound of screeching tires echoed into the dimly lit bar.


	88. Chapter 88

**_Author's Note_**_: We're excited to announce our Round 3 of our Fanfic Challenge on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. The **Dealer's Choice August Challenge** is a great way to stretch your writing muscles! Please see the forum for further details. We'd love to have you! And please visit the forum to read our latest interviews with the simply amazing **SussiRay and cmfanbex**! And please join our newest discussion threads, **"What's on Your Bookshelf"** where readers tell us about the published books and authors that inspire them and **"The Art of the Well-Crafted** **Author's Note...To Write or Not To Write"**. Please drop by and check them out. And lastly, please keep our fellow authors, **Angel N Darkness** and **Darcie91 **within your prayers. Both ladies have been in serious accidents and have separate discussion threads where readers and authors alike may leave their best wishes! That's all for this time folks! Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, favorited or alerted our stories. We continue to appreciate each one of you!_

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Eighty-Eight**

In his fifty-five years on the face of the earth, Dave was fairly certain that he had experienced more than his fair share of trials and tribulations, his ability to handle the unexpected sharpened and honed by those very events. But nothing could have prepared him for the sudden piercing spike of dread that filled his soul as he heard Jennifer's terrified scream fill the air.

He wasn't sure how long it took him to actually get out of the bar and into the street, his feet moving quicker than he had ever imagined possible. Voices and sounds surrounded him, and he thought he might have heard Joe calling his name and Claire huffing behind him.

But all that mattered was getting to Jennifer. To his wife. To the woman he knew he truly loved.

The sight that greeted him was far worse than anything his already rattled could have created. He felt his heart literally catch in his chest as he barreled toward her crumpled body lying on the edge of the sidewalk, her pale cheeks glistening in the glare of the car headlights rammed on the sidewalk. Oh God Almighty, he prayed without even thinking, don't take her because of my stupidity.

"Jennifer!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, dropping to his knees as he gathered her battered body in his arms. Cradling her head, he groaned as he stared down at the bruise on her forehead as he begged, "Come on, baby. Open those eyes!"

But she didn't. Staring down at her still body, Dave shivered with fear, pressing a finger to the pulse in her neck. He could barely feel it against the pad of his fingertip, the faint beat weak at best.

"Oh, sweet Jesus, Mary and Joseph," Joe whispered as he made it to JJ's side. Aged knees creaking as he knelt on the sidewalk next to her, he whispered, "Rossi, my lad, is she..."

"She's alive," Dave said hoarsely, tightening his arms around her as he silently willed some of his warmth into her cold body. "Did somebody call..." he began to ask, lifted dilated eyes to glance around the gathering crowd on the sidewalk.

"There's an ambulance on the way," a voice answered somewhere in the crowd as murmured voices grew louder in the night air.

Meeting Joe's eyes across JJ's slack body, Rossi whispered hoarsely, "Joe, call the team. They'll want to know."

"I'll take care of it for ye," Joe nodded, climbing laboriously to his feet after giving JJ's fingers a tiny squeeze. "You just stay here with yer lady. I'll close the pub and meet ye both at the hospital," he said quickly, scanning his surroundings for signs of the coming ambulance.

And then his eyes landed on the grim sight of Rossi's would-be downfall. "You!" Joe declared, pointing a bony finger at her in accusation. "Ye've know business addin' to this family's misery! Get ye gone!" he demanded adamantly as the woman merely pulled her jacket tighter, her feet apparently rooted to the concrete.

But none of the remaining conversation between the bartender and the home wrecker even registered in Dave's addled mind. He heard snippets all around him, but his entire focus was centered on the blonde beauty crumpled in his arms. And as he pressed a worried hand to her rounded stomach, he could barely hold his emotions in check as memories assailed his mind.

How had their once beautiful life been reduced to this? How had he allowed her to be put in such danger that this could happen? And most of all…how would he live if something happened to her? Jennifer was his life. And he had foolishly almost thrown it all away. For nothing. Because he wanted to be right…when in reality, he had been wrong all along.

What seemed like long minutes later, the wailing siren announced the imminent arrival of the ambulance and what was certain to be the necessary medical assistance. But when the two paramedics attempted to pull him away, David refused to release his precious burden, her limp body cuddled next to him protectively.

"Sir," one of the uniformed men declared, kneeling next to JJ as he attempted to peel Dave's insistent arms away, "We can't help if you don't let us near her."

Another voice sounded then, the one voice of reason in the middle of the raging storm. Joe's phone calls had apparently reaped immediate results. "Dave," Aaron Hotchner called out, moving authoritatively through the crowd to crouch next to his teammate, "let the paramedics help JJ."

With Joe's help, Aaron pried Dave's grip from JJ's pale body, pulling the other man back when he would have barreled forward again. "You've got to let them work, Dave. They can do more for her than we can right now," Aaron's calm voice said, determined to somehow penetrate the fog that he knew his best friend's mind was immersed in right now.

"Listen to the Hammer, lad," Joe urged, his grip tightening on the other man's arms when it appeared Dave's knees would buckle.

"My fault," Dave declared hoarsely, unable to form complete sentences. "All my fault," he whispered, his eyes glued to his shattered wife on the pavement as uniformed men worked over her body. "I need to be with her," he babbled, trying to tear away from the restraining hands holding him back as he heard JJ moan.

"You need to let them work," Hotch repeated. Meeting Joe's gaze over Rossi's bent head, he murmured, "What the hell is he talking about, Joe? What does he mean, 'his fault'?"

Shaking his head sadly as he glanced at the face of a defeated man, Joe replied softly, "Our Jennifer found that venomous bitch steppin' cross the thin land in the sand. But she didn't see all of it!" Looking at Dave he said vehemently, shaking Rossi's arm slightly, "It tweren't all yer fault, Lad. 'Tis a bad bit of business to be true. But, tweren't you that made the move."

"Won't matter," Dave whispered, his eyes following the progress of an empty gurney toward his JJ, he shook his head. "If I lose her or we lose the baby, nothing will matter. Not the truth. Not anything."

Watching as they moved JJ's body from the sidewalk onto the gurney, strapping her down with quick, efficient hands, Hotch glanced toward Dave. "You can't afford to think that way, Dave. You'll have a chance to fix this. Whatever 'this' is," he commented, his mind swirling with confusion. He'd thought JJ had come here to work things out. Wasn't that what she'd said? What could have gone so wrong that all those plans had dissolved?

And then he saw her...the origin of all this pain, standing there, watching them on the sidewalk with a calculating eye.

Claire Levane.

And meeting the stunning woman's eyes and seeing nothing but greed, Hotch suppressed a shudder. Perhaps, this wasn't as fixable as he'd first assumed. Because if that woman's gaze told him anything, it was that she wasn't done with them yet.


	89. Chapter 89

**_Author's Note__: We're excited to announce our Round 3 of our Fanfic Challenge on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum is up to 66 participants. And you still have two more days to sign up if interested. We'd love to have everyone, whether you've authored hundreds of stories or never written a thing! This is for everyone! The Dealer's Choice August Challenge is a great way to stretch your writing muscles! Please see the forum for further details. And if you've never visited the forum, drop by for a visit. Everyone interested in Criminal Minds fanfiction and/or writing is welcome. We'd love to have you! As always, we want to take a moment and say thanks to all who have read, reviewed, favorited or alerted our stories. We continue to appreciate each one of you!_**

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Eighty-Nine**

He paced. He didn't know what else to do, so he paced.

One foot forward, followed by the other. Up one side of the hallway. Down the other side. A continuous loop, round and round and round.

He was covering ground but going absolutely nowhere. But if he stopped, David Rossi had absolutely no doubt that he would collapse completely. As long as he kept moving, he could keep control of the last remaining shards of his sanity.

A sanity that was well on the verge of completely collapsing.

He could still see the look of absolute fury that had been in her eyes when she first saw him with Claire. His gut still clenched when her scream replayed in his mind, searing his brain with its horror. All the way to the hospital, he had sat beside her in the ambulance, begging his God for just one more favor, one more leniency, one more miracle.

Begging his God not to take his Jennifer. Not now. Not ever.

Drawing in a deep sigh as he watched his old-time friend and partner start another circle around the tiny waiting area, Aaron Hotchner shifted the coffee cups in his hand as he said, pushing one of the cups forward, "Dave. Drink this."

Barely even stopping to acknowledge the other man, Rossi kept his punishing pace as he muttered, "Not now, Aaron. " Glancing over his shoulder at the still-closed door leading to the radiological unit, he hissed, "It's been too long. They said the MRI would take just a few minutes, and she's been in there half an hour already."

Carefully placing the full cups on the small table next to the lone chair in the waiting area, Hotch shook his head as he replied, "You heard the doctor, Dave. They want to rule out any possible head trauma. It's best to let them take their time with the tests."

"I should be in there with her," Dave ground out, his lips pressing tightly together as he plodded around the edge of the waiting area. Letting out a deep groan, he scrubbed his hand down his face as he muttered, "Mother of God, Aaron, I let this happen. I put my wife and daughter in a position to get violently hurt all because of my stupidity." Glancing at the door again, he shook his head. "No wonder she wouldn't even speak to me when she opened her eyes. What if I've lost her forever?"

Ignoring the question, Hotch took a fortifying sip of the dark liquid, wincing as the bitter taste scalded his tongue. Dropping into one of the uncomfortable chairs filling the room, Hotch glanced toward Dave as he leaned his head back against the wall. "Tell me how this happened, Dave. When I talked to JJ, she wanted to work things out. How did it go from that to this?" he asked, gesturing around the sterile waiting area, nodding toward the bartender that was waiting worriedly beside them.

"I didn't know," Dave mumbled, stiffening as he continued across the room. "I didn't know!" he growled, slamming his hand against the wall. "Why the hell didn't you call me, Hotch?"

"Because JJ said that she'd already tried that and you didn't answer," Hotch snapped, jerking his head up at the accusation in Dave's tone. Narrowing his eyes dangerously, Hotch said sarcastically, "I guess you were busy."

Seeing the dangerous glimmer in Rossi's eyes, Joe quickly stepped between the two men. "Hammer, don't," he said softly, shaking his grey head. "The Old Bastard didna walk through me doors with that woman. I'd have kicked him out on his arse if he had. She found him there, she did. And she made it look like he was commitin' the devil's own crime."

"Well, this is David Rossi that we're talking about Joe," a cultured voice spoke venomously from the door, "Perhaps, it was only a matter of time before what JJ thought she saw became real."

Jerking his head toward Emily, Dave paled as he immediately denied the accusation. "I love my wife, Prentiss. There's never been a time when I imagined being unfaithful to her."

"Then why did she go running like hell out of Joe's place tonight, Dave? What the hell did JJ see that could have done that?" Hotch asked angrily, his fist clenching tightly as he imagined the horrors that had driven JJ to such action.

"Claire showed up and...," Dave trailed off, his mind replaying those horrible moments in his mind, "And, JJ was right. Claire made a move. BUT, I shoved her away!"

"The lass didna see that part," Joe added sadly as he looked between a seething Hotch and a livid Emily.

"She ran," Dave said huskily, swallowing hard against the sudden lump in his throat. "I was trying to get to her, but Claire..."

"ENOUGH," Emily yelled imperiously as she shrugged off her light coat, dropping it on a chair. Marching toward Dave to glower in his face, she pointed at him, "I don't ever want to hear that bitch's name again. Do you realize that the little PR bitch that you just couldn't live without may have killed your wife and child, Rossi? Murdered them in cold blood," she shrieked.

"Emily," Hotch said sternly, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from a blanched Dave, "That's enough," he said quietly.

"Enough?" Emily echoed incredulously, struggling against Hotch's iron grip. "No. I don't think so," she snarled contemptuously. "HE," she said, pointing over Aaron's shoulder, "did this to her just as surely as if he'd shoved her into traffic himself!"

Taking in Dave's haggard face as he braced himself against the wall, breathing heavily, Joe shook his head. "Lass, this isn't helpin'."

"Gee," Emily said, bitterly, looking around the room, "I'm sorry, Joe. It's hard to want to help him. Especially when he wouldn't even meet her halfway! And she was right all along, wasn't she, Rossi? The great infallible legend couldn't see the selfish bitch in front of him, and your innocent wife and child paid the price, didn't they?"

"Yes!" Dave rasped, his fingers burying into the plaster of the wall. "Goddamn it, yes! Do you think I don't realize what the fuck I did, Emily? What the fuck it may cost me?"

"I don't know anymore! The man I thought I knew would have never allowed this situation to happen," Emily snapped, brushing angry tears off her cheeks. She paused momentarily though as the older man finally turned to face her, obviously broken.

"I fucked up," he whispered, mostly to himself but also to the small gathered group. "And I may lose everything that ever mattered to me because of my own blindness. And I'll spend every day of my life paying for it if that's what JJ wants. But, I love my wife. My children." Shakily wiping a hand down his face, he straightened. "Don't you ever doubt that, Prentiss."

"It's not me you'll have to convince," Emily shrugged, her shoulders stiff as she measured his seemingly repentant words. "It's your wife. And she's going to need a whole more than just mere words to believe this time, Dave."


	90. Chapter 90

_**Author's Note: We have a couple of announcements for you all today. We're proud to announce that signups are open for the Fanfic Challenge - Round 4 on our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" or, as we like to call it, the "PYOP Challenge" (pick your own pairing challenge) through September 1st. For those interested, simply go to the forum to the PWOP Challenge thread and sign up with your favorite pairing. On September 2nd, we'll assign you a scenario to write provided by some of our lovely fellow authors. This will give everybody an opportunity to write what they love and provide readers with some awesome stories. Please sign up at the forum or shoot us a PM signifying your willingness to participate. So, please come join the fun and let's make this the most successful challenge yet!**_

_**Also, we've opened a new thread called, "Find a Fic...with the help of all your friends". Ever had a story for which you simply couldn't recall the title. This thread is the place to begin searching. Details can be found on the thread. I hope you all find it a helpful addition to the forum. As always, any ideas for new threads are welcome!**_

_**We also have wonderful new interviews with two equally amazing authors posted. Please check out the-vampire-act and emzypemzy interviews and let them know your thoughts!**_

_**And, as always, thanks to everybody still reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting our stories. We couldn't do this without your support!**_

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Ninety**

Before Dave could respond to Emily's sage advice, the side door opened with a slow squeak and a scrub-clad nurse glanced hurriedly around the small room. "Mr. Rossi?" she asked, narrowing in on the frazzled-looking man.

Pushing off the wall, Dave set his face in a grim stone mask as he hurried toward the door. "I'm Dave Rossi. How's my wife and our baby?" He could feel the stares of his teammates and friends watching him, but he had no time to spare for their concerns. Not when he had precious seconds to get to the woman he loved.

"Her attending physician will be able to answer those questions, sir," the nurse replied neutrally, opening the door wider and ushering Dave through a maze of small rooms filled with various pieces of medical equipment.

Fighting the overwhelming urge to either punch a passing wall or wail loudly at the delay, Rossi forced himself to follow her hurrying steps. All he could hope was that each and every step would take him closer to the woman he feared he had lost.

But as they rounded a corner seconds later, he felt a twinge of relief flood through him as he heard his Jennifer's strident voice, albeit slightly hoarse, demanding answers from someone. And when they stepped fully into a small exam room, he let out a pent up breath as he met the flashing blue eyes of the angel that was his wife and the mother of his children. Her cheek was skinned and her wrist seemed to be in some sort of splint, but she was alive.

And by the look in her eyes, apparently not at all thrilled with his presence.

Staring at the man that had nearly cost her everything she held dear, JJ's eyes narrowed into slits. "You!" she spat venomously, her fingers clenching tightly at the thin sheet covering her mounded belly.

"Jen, honey," Dave replied, moving quickly forward, focusing his gaze on the white-coated man beside her bed, he asked roughly "Are you her doctor?"

"I am," the tall sandy haired man next to JJ nodded, glancing up to meet Dave's worried eyes. "Dr. Squires. You must be her husband."

"I am," Dave nodded, gripping the plastic rail of the gurney, forcing his hands not to reach out and stroke her too-pale cheeks.

"For now," JJ muttered under her breath, glaring at Dave with eyes that spoke volumes. Face tightening, JJ said coldly, her words slightly more than a hiss, "The only reason I'm even allowing you in this room with me is that I want you to know what you nearly cost me. I want to watch your face when this guy," she said, jerking her head toward the physician beside her, "tells you how close you came to murdering our child with your actions."

"Jen," Dave whispered hoarsely, his face blanching as each harsh word flayed him. "I never meant..."

"I don't care," JJ rasped, her cheeks flushing as she cut him off, the words clipping out as she straightened her shoulders.

"Agent Jareau," the doctor said, placing a gentle hand over hers, "Remember what we talked about," he instructed, his voice kind.

"Her name is Jennifer Rossi," Dave spat, his eyes dangerous as they narrowed on the man's hand tenderly covering his wife's. "And unless you're examining that hand, get yours off my wife. Now," he said, seething, his anger rising exponentially as he barely stopped himself from attacking the good doctor.

"You hypocritical son of a bitch," JJ bit out, shaking her head at the man beside her. "You're getting jealous of a doctor holding your terrified wife's hand after what you did? God, you really are a sanctimonious asshole, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, Agent Rossi," Dr. Squires said professionally, slowly pulling his hand away even as his jaw clenched.

"Don't be," JJ ordered tersely, glaring at Dave as she pressed her hand to the bump covering their daughter. "He put me in this bed as surely as if he'd shoved me in that damned car's path himself."

"JJ," Dave gasped, barely avoiding taking a step backwards as her words scored a physical hit. "I never meant for any of this to happen. And I swear to you, I'll grovel at length very soon, but for now, let's just find out how you and the baby are," he said with a look at the doctor.

Nodding tersely, the doctor began, "As I told your wife, Agent Rossi, the baby looks good at this point. There's no sign of early labor and no evidence of trauma. Your wife has sustained some bruising and has a moderate concussion that we'll be monitoring for the next twenty-four to thirty-six hours, along with a sprained arm. But, by and large, you," he said with a smiling look down at his patient, "were incredibly lucky."

"Thank God," Dave murmured, reaching for the metal bed rail again to keep himself from crumbling in relief.

"You're sure my daughter is okay, though?" JJ asked worriedly, her hand not restrained by a sling caressing the thick swell of her belly.

"As I mentioned earlier, everything looks normal, but I won't clear you for another twenty-four hours."

Biting her lip as she nervously rubbed her belly, JJ nodded. "I understand," she whispered, leaning her head back against the two pillows, willing herself to take a deep breath.

"The chances are good that everything will proceed fine, ma'am. But, we do have to be cautious after an injury like this," Dr. Squires said calmly. "We'll be monitoring you every fifteen minutes for the next several hours. But," he said with a look toward Dave, "I'm going to leave you two to talk for now. Remember our discussion about your blood pressure," he cautioned as he looked back down at JJ, his tone professional but warm.

"What talk?" Dave asked, jerking his face from JJ's to the doctor, worry filling his voice once again.

"She needs to remain as calm as possible. Spikes in blood pressure can induce labor," Dr. Squires informed him briskly. "And that is the situation we're trying to avoid."

Seeing Dave's nod, Dr. Squires looked down at his patient, saying, "Push the call button if you need any assistance, Agent Jar...I mean, Rossi." And with a hard stare at Dave, he added, his tone filled with warning, "For anything."

Waiting until the door had closed behind the doctor, Dave swallowed past the emotion clogging his throat. Reaching for the hand resting against her stomach, Dave whispered, "I'm so damn sorry, Bella."

Jerking her hand away from his, JJ replied sweetly as she cocked her head to the side, "How nice. You and your slut nearly murder my child and you're SORRY? That makes it all better, doesn't it?"

Shocked by the cold look in her normally warm, expressive eyes, Dave shook his head as he immediately replied, "Of course not. But, babe, nothing happened. When I realized tonight exactly what that bitch..."

"I. Don't. Care," JJ declared succinctly, enunciating each word clearly, her head pounding with the effort. "You were warned. Multiple times. You didn't want to listen...were determined not to hear me. Well, congratulations, Rossi. You might have finally done something heinous enough that I could happily HATE you!"

"You don't mean that," Dave said with a shaking voice, his earlier fears rising back to the surface. "Please, Jen..."

"Please, what, Dave?" JJ snapped, cerulean eyes flashing. "Forgive you for nearly getting me and my daughter killed? Not likely. Not tonight. I think you need to leave before I end up saying something I can't ever take back," she ordered tightly, squinting against the bright overhead lights as she pressed her hand to her forehead.

"JJ," Dave choked, "I never meant...I'm not leaving you. Or her," he whispered with a nod to her belly.

"You already did," JJ sneered, the frigid words slipping off her tongue. "And I went after you at Joe's tonight. But that will NEVER happen again," JJ vowed her voice filled with pain. "Now get out of my sight, Rossi. Now!" she shrieked, the overwhelming events of the day finally breaking the final shreds of her tightly-held control.


	91. Chapter 91

_**Author's Note: We have a couple of announcements for you all today. We're proud to announce that signups are open for the Fanfic Challenge - Round 4 on our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" or, as we like to call it, the "PYOP Challenge" (pick your own pairing challenge) through September 1st. For those interested, simply go to the forum to the PYOP Challenge thread and sign up with your favorite pairing. On September 2nd, we'll assign you a scenario to write provided by some of our lovely fellow authors. This will give everybody an opportunity to write what they love and provide readers with some awesome stories. Please sign up at the forum or shoot us a PM signifying your willingness to participate. So, please come join the fun and let's make this the most successful challenge yet!**_

_**We also have wonderful new interviews with the lovely Sarramaks and hot4cullenmen! Please check it out and let them know your thoughts!**_

_**We've also added two fun new prompt threads. One is called, "Fortune Cookie Fridays" based on an idea submitted by LoveforPenandDerek. Come by and check it out...perhaps, it will feed the muse. And the other is called, "Getting to Know...YOU! Tell us about yourself" It asks five simple questions that allow readers and authors alike to briefly tell us about who they are.**_

_**And, as always, thanks to everybody still reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting our stories. We couldn't do this without your support!**_

* * *

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Ninety-One**

As Dave sat on the park bench, a paper bag shrouded bottle of scotch in his shaking hand, he slowly lifted the bottle to his lips again, taking a long pull from it. When the hell had his life turned into this colossal clusterfuck?

Blinking the tears from his eyes as the alcohol seared his throat, he sighed deeply, the breath forced out of his still tight lungs. And what the hell did it matter anymore? JJ despised him for what he'd done, and God knew he couldn't blame her. Because of his sheer stubbornness and stupidity, everything he valued most in the world was now in jeopardy. For no better reason than he hadn't been able to see the forest for the trees.

But his wife…his wife had seen everything clearly. Crystal clearly. And he had ignored her…and lost her in the process.

Closing his eyes, he replayed the events of the last couple of hours.

_"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Hotch asked angrily, grabbing Dave's arm as he blindly walked out of JJ's hospital room, his eyes shattered, his shoulders slumped in defeat._

_"She doesn't want me here, Hotch. She doesn't want me anywhere near her," Dave rasped, his heart clenching in his chest as he uttered the words that he'd never imagined saying before. "And who the fuck can blame her?"_

_"She's hurt, Dave," Hotch said steadily, his worried eyes sketching Dave's face, the sheer pain evident in the other man's every expression. "You can't just leave her."_

_"Did you not just hear a fucking word I said?" Dave growled, jerking his arm from Hotch's grip. "She doesn't fucking want to see me. She hates me for what she thinks I did."_

_Sighing heavily, Hotch replied, "Be that as it may, you know that while you might have been an idiot...a huge idiot...you weren't unfaithful to her despite how it looked. You just have to make her believe it, too."_

_"You don't get it, do you?" Dave asked, his pain filled eyes meeting Aaron's as he clenched his fists at his side. "I could have cost her one of our children tonight. Whether I meant to or not, I AM guilty. How the fuck do I fix that?"_

_"Dave," Hotch began, his eyes narrowing._

_Shaking his head, Rossi cut him off. "Look, I'll be back. I just need some air. Some time to think about how the hell I go about making this right. And I can't do that here," he said, nodding to where their colleagues sat in the waiting room staring toward them, condemnation evident in their collective eyes._

_"You shouldn't be alone right now, Dave," Hotch objected, refusing to allow the man to walk out alone, "and I can't exactly go with you." But as Aaron watched Dave's face, he realized the older man, his lined face tightening with rage, was no longer hearing a word he said. Watching as Dave's eyes seemed to harden as he stared at something in the distance, Hotch demanded, "Dave?"_

_"You bitch!" Dave growled, shoving Hotch aside as he charged down the hallway toward the woman that had maliciously orchestrated this entire sordid mess. "Get the fuck out of here," he demanded loudly, roughly grabbing her arm and propelling her backward._

_"Dave!" Hotch yelled, racing toward them just as he saw Dave clamp his hands on the woman's arms, "Let her go!"_

_"I'll let her fucking go," Rossi spat, Claire's neck snapping back and forth on her shoulders as he shook her violently, "right over the edge of a fucking cliff!"_

_"Dave, damn it," Hotch growled, reaching Dave side and physically pulling him off a gaping, wide eyed Claire Levane. "I said let her go!"_

_"Dave, please," Claire pled, her eyes willing Dave to soften as she leaned against the wall, "let me explain! I did what I did because I love you."_

_"Love?" Dave echoed incredulously, trying to shake off Aaron's tight grip as he felt his rage rising. "You love me?" he hissed, taking an aggressive step toward her again._

_"Dave," Hotch warned, grapping Rossi's tense arm again._

_"Yes," Claire wailed, tears slipping down her cheeks. "And I KNOW you had feelings for me. You did! I could feel it!"_

_"I felt NOTHING for you!" Dave exploded, his voice echoing off the cement walls of the hallway. "Until today! Today, though, I definitely have FEELINGS for you, Claire. I fucking hate you. I would enjoy dancing across your corpse, you fucking bitch. Do you feel that, Claire? Do you? I want you dead for what you've done to my family!"_

_"You don't mean that," Claire whispered, her voice shaking as her eyes widened in disbelief._

_"I mean every fucking word," Dave roared, drawing stares from the nurse's station in addition to their gathered team mates._

_"Dave, enough! You're drawing a crowd," Hotch said softly, keeping his hand on Dave's arm._

_Turning his wild gaze toward Hotch, Dave shook his head. "You think I care? This bitch," he said, lifting an accusing finger toward a shivering Claire, "tried to ruin my marriage. She nearly stole my kid's life with her actions. You think I give a flying fuck anymore?"_

_Shoving Dave toward the elevator, Hotch shook his head as he ordered gruffly, "Go, Dave. Go cool off. I'll handle this."_

_"I can handle it, too," Dave said, glaring at Claire one last time over his shoulder, "with my hands wrapped around the scrawny bitch's throat." And as he faced her on the elevator, he smiled coldly. "You never had shit on my Jennifer," he spat as the elevator doors closed on her shocked face._

Blinking rapidly as he heard a homeless man rattling in the trash can beside his bench, Dave absently reached in his pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. "Here," he told the elderly man gruffly, holding out his hand, "Take it."

"Thanks, Mistah," the old man slurred, snatching the money from his fingertips. "Mind if I have a swig of whatever's in dat bag there?" he asked, pointing at Dave's lap.

Shaking his head, his voice brittle, Dave replied, "No, Old Timer. This," he said, clutching the bag more tightly, "I'm gonna need. This, and a hell of a lot more."

And lifting the bottle back to his lips, David Rossi desperately tried to forget.


	92. Chapter 92

_**Author's Note: Hello, readers! Again, several announcements to make...please visit our discussion forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". We have introduced a new discussion thread called, "Announcing the Profiler's Choice Criminal Minds Awards on fanfiction. net 2010". Please see this thread for tentative guidelines and know that more details are coming soon. With all of the readers and authors support, I believe we can make this venture an incredibly fun experience! So, please everyone, come on over and take a look. **_

_**Thanks to everyone taking the time to continue reading our work. As always, we couldn't ask for better readers than those in the CM fandom and we appreciate everyone taking time to let us know what you think!**_

_**We have a couple more announcements for you all today. We're proud to announce that signups are open for the Fanfic Challenge - Round 4 on our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" or, as we like to call it, the "PYOP Challenge" (pick your own pairing challenge) through September 1st. For those interested, simply go to the forum to the PYOP Challenge thread and sign up with your favorite pairing. On September 2nd, we'll assign you a scenario to write provided by some of our lovely fellow authors. This will give everybody an opportunity to write what they love and provide readers with some awesome stories. Please sign up at the forum or shoot us a PM signifying your willingness to participate. So, please come join the fun and let's make this the most successful challenge yet!**_

_**We've also added a new 'Getting to Know" interview with our fellow author, canny-bairn. Please check it out!**_

* * *

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Ninety-Two**

To say that Claire Levane was frustrated would have been an understatement. No, the words she used to describe herself were righteously and royally pissed.

Slamming open the door to her upscale condo, Claire threw her Gucci bag across the floor as she stomped into the well-appointed foyer. How in the hell had this happened to her? How could David Rossi have chosen that mousy wife of his over HER? How could he not see what was firmly in front of his eyes…namely the gift of HERSELF that she was magnanimously offering him?

Kicking off her stiletto heels, Claire literally flung them in a wide arc, completely ignoring the crashing sound as the shoes collided with a decorator vase that was no longer placed perfectly on her entry table. She had never liked that cheap piece of crap that a former lover had attempted to pass off as an antique anyway.

Stomping into her living room, she immediately gravitated toward the wet bar that was placed perfectly in the corner next to the excellent view of the city. Damn it, she thought violently as she jerkily poured two fingers of scotch into the heavy bottomed glass, she wasn't supposed to be here alone tonight. She was supposed to have company. To have HIM.

Glancing around the room as she swallowed a healthy gulp, Claire let out a harsh sigh as she remembered just how long she had worked earlier that day in setting the perfect scene for her planned seduction. His favorite jazz singer was already preloaded into her iPod and attached to the speaker. The wet bar held a wide selection of libations meant to lower any and every inhibition known to mankind. Her bedroom had been perfectly staged to be both inviting and tantalizing.

All she needed was the man himself!

But David Rossi had gone against her well-worded script. Her detailed plans had fallen by the wayside. All because he couldn't be torn away from that bitch that he just had to marry!

Slamming her glass down on the low counter, Claire tore off her lightweight jacket, flinging the garment on the side chair. Staring down at her upper arm, she recognized the early signs of bruises, the fingerprints obvious against her pale skin. And it didn't take her long to realize that those marks might be the only thing that David Rossi would ever give her. She could still feel the heavy weight of his palms squeezing those well-formed muscles of hers…and in another scenario it might have turned her on, that heavy handedness.

But, no, tonight she'd clawed at his arms trying to get him to release her from his ruthless hold. Damn, but she hoped she'd left those tell-tale marks for that witch of a wife to see.

Jerking her head up just then, Claire felt her lips starting to smile as she heard the pealing sound of her doorbell. Well, well, well, she thought to herself with raised brows, it appeared as if she had company. Perhaps all of his blustering earlier was entirely for show for those suspicious coworkers that were intent on keeping him away from her. And maybe all of her planning, conniving and scheming could still be implemented in spite of their pathetic efforts. After all, what man had ever said no to her before and meant it? And hell, even if it wasn't him, she needed some kind of distraction while she planned her next avenue of attack.

Retracing her steps through her elegant living room, decorated by an interior designer most people only dreamed of, she trailed her hand against the back of her leather couch. Releasing a deep breath as she peered through the security peephole in the door, she smiled widely as her eyes quickly recognized the person on the other side.

Well! Her night was looking better after all, she thought, running her fingers through her hair and mussing it sexily. Opening the door quickly, she smiled seductively as she propped a shapely hip against the door. "Well, hello there," she purred seductively, ensuring her ample breasts were thrust forward in the perfect tantalizing way. "Imagine seeing you here. Come on in. I'll fix us a drink," she invited with a wide smile, turning away as her new visitor stepped inside and closed the door with an audible snap.

"Scotch, if my memory serves," she smiled over her shoulder with a wink, watching as her guest stalked toward her, purpose in their gleaming eyes. Well, evidently, they weren't going to be very interested in talking tonight, she thought in satisfaction. And damn it, it was about time something went right in her world today!

Her recognition that it wasn't lust shining in those obsidian eyes came a second too late as gloved hands reached down to encase her throat.

"No!" she gasped, clawing at the gloved hands viciously gripping her throat, her fingers slipping impotently against the leather. "Please!" she begged, as her vision dimmed. "You love me. You can't do this," she rasped, her vocal chords tightening against the oppressive pressure.

"No one could ever love someone so evil," the voice sneered back at her, fingers tightening, choking the life from her.

Vision rapidly dimming as those unrelenting hands seeped the life from her, her struggles weakened. This couldn't be happening. Not now. It wasn't supposed to end like this. How could he do this to her? How could he treat her like this after all she did for him?

And as she finally ceased moving, her weight deadening under the grip on her throat, her guest smiled coldly. "You can't say you were never warned," the voice remarked emotionlessly, as she dropped heavily onto her living room floor with a dull thud.

Staring dispassionately down at the dead woman, her lifeless body curled into a useless lump, the killer calmly turned, dusting his gloved hands together in satisfaction. It would be at least a few days before anyone cared that she was missing, and even if she was found sooner, it was a clean crime scene. Nothing to lead the authorities in any direction. Especially his.

Problem solved.

And with one last look, the old adage, "You reap what you sow," ran through the killer's amazingly calm mind. Claire Levane had wreaked havoc on countless innocents, destroying lives without remorse or recrimination. This was a fitting end for her.

Justice had been served.


	93. Chapter 93

**Author's Note: First of all, we have exciting news, my friends! Nominating ballots for "The Profiler's Choice Awards" are ready and waiting for you at the "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. So please, everyone, come on over and name some of your favorite fics and authors. Lets honor our favorite stories and authors on the site! We want to hear from you. Rules and guidelines are also available at the forum and as always, tonnie2001969 and I would be delighted to answer any questions that you may have. **

**For anyone willing to help us advertise the awards, we've created a short author's note template available on both my profile page (ilovetvalot) and my co-author's (tonnie2001969). We'd love to have everybody's help making this venture a huge and fun success. Please feel free to copy and paste it into your own author's notes and/or profiles! With your help, I believe this can become an annual event that we ALL look forward to seeing. I hope that you're all as eager as I am to see this incredible project lift off.**

**There is still one day remaining if you'd like to sign up for the "PYOP" (Pick Your Own Pairing) challenge at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. Please join us in making this our most exciting challenge yet. So far, we have 81 participants and we can't wait to read all of the wonderful stories! Details and sign-ups are waiting for you.**

**Finally, we've added a new discussion thread that will hopefully become a useful resource for everyone at the forum called, "Finding a Beta on Chit Chat on Author's Corner". If you'd like to advertise your beta skills and make yourself available to other authors, please come sign up. We'd love to hear from you!**

* * *

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Ninety-Three**

Aaron Hotchner rubbed his hand over his whiskered face as he wearily pushed open the door to his kitchen. Dropping his keys on the counter, he carefully locked the door behind him, throwing the dead bolt with far more force than was probably necessary. But after the evening he'd lived through, he would gladly take any opportunity to expend some of the emotion still coursing through his mind, even it was on an inanimate metal lock.

Grabbing a welcome bottle of cold water from the refrigerator, Hotch slowly made his way toward the den, fully intent on collapsing in his favorite recliner and doing absolutely nothing for the next hour. He had checked on Jack on the drive home, and Jessica had assured him that the little boy was sound asleep with his cousins. One Hotchner down…one to go.

But as he rounded the corner into his half-darkened den, he stopped short in the door way as he stared at the man currently collapsed on his couch. Dave's arm was dangling over the side of the couch while his other hand was pressed against his eyes. His clothes were rumpled and obviously dirty. Narrowing his eyes as he noticed the deep scratch on Dave's left hand, Hotch let out a deep sigh as he moved closer to the sofa. Staring down at the man who was snoring loudly, Aaron wrinkled his nose at the unmistakable smell of scotch wafting up. Glancing hard over at his wet bar, he frowned as he saw the lock still firmly in place. Whatever Dave had been doing, it hadn't been here.

His lips tightening, Aaron nudged Rossi's shoulder as he ordered, voice hard, "Dave! You need to get up. Now!"

Groaning as he felt something uncomfortably hit his arm, Dave cracked his eyelids and grimaced against the sudden light. When the fuck had it gotten so bright? Feeling someone hit his arm again, Dave rasped, his throat parched, "A-aron?"

"Yeah," Aaron said tersely, frowning at the hung-over man in front of him, wondering how a normally intelligent person could have made the choices he had. "Where in the HELL have you been, Rossi?" Aaron growled, his eyes narrowing. "I've been calling your fucking cell all night!"

Patting his pants pocket absently, Dave squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to gain his bearings. What the fu-...JJ! Eyes flashing open, Rossi jerked upright on the leather cushions. "JJ! What happened?"

"You mean it actually matters to you?" Aaron bit out caustically, each word filled with condemnation. "You disappear for a fucking night while your wife is lying in a hospital bed, refuse to answer your phone, and now you expect me to hand feed you information, you prick?"

Surging to his feet, Dave stared wildly into Aaron's flashing eyes. "Just tell me that they're both okay, Aaron," he begged, stumbling as he grabbed Aaron's arm for leverage, his own legs suddenly unable to support his own weight.

"No thanks to you, they're fine," Aaron growled, his lips pressed tightly together. "Where the fuck were you, Dave? By the smell, I'd say you found the bottom of more than one bottle."

Releasing a relieved breath, Dave dropped back onto the sofa, burying his face in his hands as he tried to force his mind to work properly. God, what the hell HAD he drank last night? He'd never had this problem with liquor before!

"I'm waiting, Rossi," Aaron bit out, looking down at his best friend's bent head as he impatiently tapped his fingers against his bent arm.

"I don't know," Rossi admitted softly, the words catching in his parched throat. "It's all a blank. I remember seeing JJ last night at the hospital...her eyes...shattered," he whispered.

"And you thought the way to solve everything was to drink yourself into oblivion?" Hotch bit out unsympathetically. "Did it help anything, Dave?"

"You know it didn't," Dave replied hoarsely, massaging his aching temple as he caught sight of the torn flesh on his wrist. How the hell had that happened, he asked himself, struggling to remember just one tiny clue about the previous evening.

Closing his eyes briefly as he attempted to rein his temper in, Hotch inhaled deeply, forcing himself to count to ten. Yelling at his less than sober friend was going to accomplish nothing. Right now, he had to get Dave showered, shaved and sober and send him back to repair his family. Those were his goals. His mission was clear.

Grabbing Dave's arm in a less than gentle hold, Aaron jerked the older man to his feet, shoving him toward the bathroom at the end of the hallway. "Get a shower. Now. I'll fix you a pot of coffee and we'll try to piece the puzzle together once you're coherent again. Right now, I can't stand to smell you," Hotch muttered, wrinkling his nose as he caught a whiff of the aftereffects of Dave's missing hours.

"But you're sure that JJ's okay, right?" Dave worried over his shoulder, trying to balance as he walked slowly toward the hall. "And my son! Where's Henry?"

Pursing his lips, Hotch replied, "JJ's still admitted to the hospital until later this morning. If you hurry, you might make it there before they release her. Your son is with his grandmother. Reid took him over there late yesterday afternoon. Now," he demanded firmly, pushing Dave again toward his guest bathroom, "I'm going to find your go bag and you are going to wash that scum off you. You aren't fit to see either one of them right now. Show up at the hospital like this and Emily or Morgan is going to shoot you."

Glancing down at his soiled clothing, Dave cringed. Christ, what the hell had happened last night, he asked himself again. He remembered walking blindly into the liquor store down the street from the hospital and then...it was blank. It was as if his memory had created a black hole...a vortex...and any knowledge of the events of last night had been sucked into it. And for a second, he wondered if his mind wasn't trying to guard him against something awful. But, he asked himself then, what could be more awful than losing the woman he truly loved? "Aaron," Dave said, his voice low and cracked, "is she going to forgive me?"

Hearing the tone in Dave's voice...that slightly lost note that he knew he'd held in his own voice more than once…Hotch softened. "I think that unless you pull yourself together and get your head on straight that it's a moot point. Nobody that loves any of you all is going to let you near her in this state."

Swallowing, Dave straightened, his neck and back muscles groaning with the effort. "That isn't an answer, Aaron," he said softly, turning to level his friend a look filled with shame and pain.

"The short answer is that I don't know. I know you and JJ have both survived worse things, both separately and together. I know that she loves you and you love her. And, I know that you have to TRY. Right now, that's all I know," Hotch answered solemnly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Try," Dave echoed, nodding as his vision finally sharpened, the haze dissipating from the edges. Sighing, he turned toward the bathroom. "Give me fifteen minutes. I'll pull myself together."

"Take half an hour," Hotch advised with a shake of his head. "You look really bad, Rossi," he said, just as Dave closed the bathroom door on his suggestion.


	94. Chapter 94

**Author's Note: First of all, we have exciting news, my friends! Nominating ballots for "The Profiler's Choice Awards" are ready and waiting for you at the "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. So please, everyone, come on over and name some of your favorite fics and authors. Lets honor our favorite stories and authors on the CM site! We want to hear from you. Rules and guidelines are also available at the forum and as always, tonnie2001969 and I would be delighted to answer any questions that you may have. Now, let's get nominating! Our first ballots are beginning to trickle in and we love hearing from each of you! **

**For anyone willing to help us advertise the awards, we've created a short author's note template available on both my profile page (ilovetvalot) and my co-author's (tonnie2001969). We'd love to have everybody's help making this venture a huge and fun success. Please feel free to copy and paste it into your own author's notes and/or profiles! With your help, I believe this can become an annual event that we ALL look forward to seeing. I hope that you're all as eager as I am to see this incredible project lift off. And a very **_**BIG**_** thanks to all the authors helping us advertise these awards! We truly appreciate any assistance you can provide.**

**We also have several new interviews for you at the forum with the incredibly talented **_**lazywriter123, TML, and Wraith Ink-Slinger**_**. Please join us as we get to know them.**

**Finally, we've added a few new discussion threads for our reader's pleasure. The First is called, **_**"The BAU Bullpen is Open for Business"**_**. It introduces a podcast run by a couple of our fellow authors, **_**BonesBird**_** and **_**clarebones**_**. Please check it out! And lastly, we have our newest **_**Fortune Cookie Friday**_** prompt available. I hope you all will check these exciting threads out. **

**And don't forget to get out there and nominate your favorite authors and stories. We're excited to hear from you!**

* * *

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Ninety-Four**

Waiting until he heard the bathroom door click close, Aaron Hotchner let out a deep sigh.

How in the world had he suddenly become the hypothetical father figure in this warped relationship? He was accustomed to having to lead his team through various political and criminal minefields..and now, he apparently had become the relationship guru for everyone he knew. And as far as he was concerned, it would be a miracle if David Rossi made it out of this situation alive.

If JJ didn't kill him, Aaron himself just might do it for her.

Shaking his head as he turned toward the kitchen, Hotch calmly opened the pantry door, reaching for the strong Columbian coffee he kept on the top shelf. If ever a moment called for heavy doses of caffeine, this was it. And if he personally had to pour the brew down Dave's throat, he would gladly do so.

Minutes later, he inhaled the heavy aroma of the crushed beans, the smell invading the small room quickly. Leaning against the counter, he patiently watched the dark liquid drop slowly into the glass carafe. He could hear the sounds of the shower in the distance, the water pressure rumbling the pipes in the walls. And just as the coffee pot began the tell-tale gurgling sound, signifying the end of the process, Hotch also heard the unmistakable sound of his doorbell pealing through the house.

Glancing over sharply at the flashing green display on the microwave, Hotch frowned as he noted the time. Who in the world was t his door at 4 AM in the morning?

Striding toward the door, Hotch looked quickly through the peephole, frowning heavily as he noted the visitor. Jerking open the door as his brows drew together, he asked, worry growing with every word, "Morgan? What's wrong? Is there something..."

"Hold up, Chief," Morgan rumbled, raising a silencing hand. "Nothing is wrong, per se. I'm just an emissary here. Baby Girl sent me."

"Sent you for what?" Hotch said, cursing his tired mind as he struggled to comprehend why his colleague was darkening his door before the sun had risen if nothing was wrong. Derek Morgan had more sense than to invade people's homes when they were all supposed to be sleeping, didn't he?

"JJ wants Rossi, man," Morgan said softly, looking around Hotch's shoulder and seeing no sign of the man he'd been sent to collect. "She had a nightmare...woke up screaming. And the only thing she wanted was her husband. Her ABSENTEE husband. Trust me, that didn't make Mama or Emily happy."

"Jesus," Hotch groaned as he scrubbed a hand down his face, praying like hell Dave's shower had sobered him up. Quickly.

"Tell me you found him, man," Morgan urged. "We fed JJ some line of bullshit about how he'd gone home to change clothes, but..."

"He's here," Hotch revealed, gesturing Morgan inside. Walking toward the kitchen, he asked over his shoulder, "Coffee?"

"God, yes," Derek nodded wearily, sniffing appreciatively at the aroma invading the air. "That crap at the hospital is killing me." Following Hotch into the small kitchen, he asked, "So, where the hell has the errant husband been, Boss?"

Frowning, Hotch shook his head as he took down three mugs from the kitchen cabinet. Pouring the steaming liquid caffeine, he explained, "Who the hell knows? I came home and found him smelling like the bottom of a scotch bottle, passed out in my den. He doesn't even know where the hell he's been. I just hope he comes out of that bathroom more clearheaded than when he went in."

Gratefully accepting the mug from Hotch's hand, Derek made an impatient noise low in his throat as he leaned against the counter. "He needs to pull his shit together and fast, Hotch."

"You're preaching to the choir here, Morgan," Hotch grunted, taking a sip of his own dark coffee, letting the brew work its magical wonders.

"Between you and me," Derek said, his voice pitched low in the quiet kitchen as he met Hotch's dark eyes, "You don't think that..."

"I don't think that Dave deliberately put his marriage or his family at risk, Derek," Hotch said softly, easily interpreting the younger man's direction. "I think he's a stubborn ass that doesn't like to believe that he can be wrong. I've seen that aspect of his personality before and honestly thought he'd gotten past that stupidity. Evidently, I was wrong. But, that said, I know he loves his wife...his kids. More than I've ever seen him love anything or anyone in his life. And I do not believe he's done anything that could jeopardize that. Other than foolishly not listening to what JJ had to say, that is."

"Thank you," Dave said softly from the doorway, having heard Hotch's hushed defense of his character.

"Don't, Dave," Hotch said, not bothering to turn toward the familiar voice. "Regardless of everything, you've made some seriously questionable judgment calls recently. Calls that I'm having a really hard time justifying. And if I'm having that kind of trouble after all these years of friendship, imagine how your wife feels."

Reaching for the other cup of coffee on the counter, Morgan slid it toward Dave. "And if I was you, I'd think real fucking fast. JJ wants to see you. Why, I don't know," he shrugged, his face passive but his eyes slightly hardening. "Your face is the last one I'd wanna look at if I was her."

"What do you mean?" Dave asked quickly, Morgan's presence in Hotch's kitchen finally penetrating Rossi's still cloudy mind. "Why're you here?" he asked urgently, ignoring the coffee as he took a step forward. "Did something happen to Jen...the baby?"

"You really care?" Morgan asked, narrowing his eyes on the elder man's lined face.

"Damn it, Morgan," Dave growled, reaching for the younger man, ready to shake the answers out of him if necessary.

Stepping between the two men, Hotch growled to Dave, "Calm the fuck down. Your goddamn temper is half the reason we're here tonight. And you," he said over his shoulder to Morgan, frowning as he pressed his lips tightly together, "Stop antagonizing him. He's already living in hell. There's no reason to stoke the fires."

"If you say so," Morgan grunted, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Hotch, just tell me! Has something else happened to my wife?" Dave asked worriedly, gripping the other man's arm.

Turning back to Dave, Hotch saw the fear glowing in the older man's eyes...the sheer look of misery burning brightly. "She's fine, Dave. She's had a nightmare and apparently, she wants her husband."

"She does?" Dave asked blankly, his eyes widening with shock, barely able to comprehend the fact that she was truly not ill again, let alone the fact that she actually wanted him in her presence.

"Yeah," Morgan growled, "She does. So get your coffee to go, Rossi. Your wife needs you."

Watching as Dave tore toward the door, his heavy footfalls resounding off the hardwood floors, Hotch sighed. "If I were you, I'd get moving," he said to Morgan. "Because that man," he said, nodding toward Dave's retreating back, "is on a mission."


	95. Chapter 95

**Author's Note: We've got several notes for you today, guys, so hang with us for a second. **

_**First of all, we'd like to talk to you about our next challenge! **__**Wanna fun way to celebrate Halloween this year? Join us for our Round 5 Challenge – The Candy Land Adventure on Chit Chat on Author's Corner. Our challenges are open to any author, regardless of experience…and we have a spot ready for you. All you have to do is suggest a CM pairing and the name of a popular candy. We'll take all the suggestions, present them to the Great Pumpkin, then assign you a pairing & candy type at the first of October. You'll have a month to write your story, and it can be whatever you choose…drabble or epic, romance or friendship. And it does not have to be about Halloween or candy! For more information and to sign up, visit our forum, Chit Chat on Author's Corner, and click on Round 5 challenge!**_

**Second of all, we have exciting news, my friends! Nominating ballots for "The Profiler's Choice Awards" are ready and waiting for you at the "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. So please, everyone, come on over and name some of your favorite fics and authors. Lets honor our favorite stories and authors on the CM site! We want to hear from you. Rules and guidelines are also available at the forum and as always, tonnie2001969 and I would be delighted to answer any questions that you may have. Now, let's get nominating! Our first ballots are beginning to trickle in and we love hearing from each of you! **

**For anyone willing to help us advertise the awards, we've created a short author's note template available on both my profile page (ilovetvalot) and my co-author's (tonnie2001969). We'd love to have everybody's help making this venture a huge and fun success. Please feel free to copy and paste it into your own author's notes and/or profiles! With your help, I believe this can become an annual event that we ALL look forward to seeing. I hope that you're all as eager as I am to see this incredible project lift off. And a very **_**BIG**_** thanks to all the authors helping us advertise these awards! We truly appreciate any assistance you can provide.**

**Additionally, we have a wonderful new interview for you at the forum as well. Come, as we get to know the talented cm4ever this week.**

**Also, we wanted to take a second to thank everyone that continues to read, review, favorite and alert our stories. Writing is a pleasure, but you guys, you make it worthwhile!**

**And please, fellow authors and readers, don't forget to get out there and nominate your favorite authors and stories. We're excited to hear from you!**

* * *

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter 95**

Clenching the frayed hem of the hospital sheet tightly between her bruised fingers, Jennifer Rossi forced herself to relax against the stack of pillows. For the past half hour, she had been fighting the demons in her mind, the lingering effects of the unexpected nightmare still controlling her every time she dared to close her eyes. Letting out another deep breath, she turned slightly in the bed, her wide eyes finding Garcia's as she asked, "Penny, are you sure he's on his way? It's been…"

"Trust me, gumdrop," Penelope Garcia soothed, pressing a comforting hand against JJ's tense arm as she smiled reassuringly, "My Chocolate Soldier is on the case, and he'll have your hubby here before you can say Jumpin' Jehosophat." Seeing the look of fear and worry still floating in JJ's blue eyes, Garcia added, her tone more forceful, "And you, little mama, need to relax before your nurse manages to find a doctor that decides you need some pharmaceutical help. Capisce?"

Humphing from her position in the corner, Emily Prentiss muttered, "Maybe they can get us all a group rate on whatever drug du jour is available before Rossi slinks his way back here. I don't think a shot or two would be averse right now." Glancing down at her watch, she added, her tone clipped, "If the man ever shows up, that is."

Seeing JJ's eyes widen again at Emily's words, Garcia shot her brunette coworker a dark look before turning back to the woman in the bed. "Pay no attention to the sourpuss in the corner," Penelope said cheerfully, reaching for another pillow and pressing it behind JJ's tousled head, smoothing her fingers over JJ's bruised cheek. "She's a few quarts low on her caffeine, and you know how she gets if she goes beyond her 3,000 miles or 24 hour fill up."

"But where is he, Pen?" JJ asked plaintively, her hand pressing tightly against her stomach as she felt the baby shift from side to side. Biting her lip, she whispered, "I don't think I can close my eyes again. I need him here."

"I'm here, Bella," a deep voice rumbled from the ajar door as Dave eased cautiously into the room, aware that two sets of the three eyes pinning him were suspicious.

"Dave," JJ whispered, her voice weak with relief at his sudden appearing.

Glancing at Emily, Dave murmured, his voice calm, "Can I have a few minutes alone with my wife, please?"

"No," Emily denied tersely, crossing her arms defiantly over her chest.

"Em," JJ rebuked as she struggled to sit up, frowning at her dark haired friend.

Stepping between Emily and Rossi, Penelope reminded her angry pal, "JJ wanted him here, Peaches. It's up to her."

"And I want to speak to my husband, Em," JJ said softly, meeting her protective friend's eyes as she added, "Alone."

"Jayje," Emily argued, her shoulders stiffening as she prepared for yet another round of battle, "you heard what the doctor said earlier. You need to keep your blood pressure down and Dave here has already proven..."

"I have no intention of upsetting JJ any more than I already have, Prentiss," Rossi stated with quiet dignity, his arms hanging loosely at his side even as he fought the urge to take his wife in his arms.

"Your existence raises MY blood pressure right now. I can't imagine what it'll do to your pregnant wife's," Emily snapped waspishly.

"Then thank your God that I'm not married to YOU," Dave retorted sarcastically, his patience fraying quicker than he wanted. "Do whatever griping you have to do in the hallway. I want to spend some time with my wife that asked for my presence here!"

"Emily, Dave isn't going to hurt me," JJ said softly, truly believing that sentiment in spite of the entire situation surrounding her current hospital stay. "And I need to talk to him privately. Please respect what I want."

Lips tightening, Emily narrowed her eyes as she stepped toward Dave. "One blip on those monitors out at the nurse's station and I'm right back in here. And this time, I'll bring reinforcements," she warned, keeping her voice pitched low.

"He's got it, my protective peach," Penelope said quickly, grabbing Emily's arm and pulling her toward the door as she watched Dave's eyes darken dangerously.

Waiting until Penelope had hustled a resistant Emily out of the room, JJ finally met her husband's gaze. "She didn't mean anything by it, Dave," JJ stated, feeling obligated to defend their friend.

"Yes, she did," Dave denied, shaking his head ruefully as he took a step toward his wife's hospital bed. "And who could blame her, Jen? Certainly not me."

Biting her lip as she heard the regret in his words, JJ studied his face. Worry, guilt...a cataclysm of emotion. Drawing in a deep breath, she said, slowly, "Dave, I need to know the truth. If there's any hope for us to salvage our marriage, I have to know the truth."

Swallowing, Dave nodded, grabbing the chair Emily had reluctantly vacated and dragging it next to her bed. "Okay, Bella," he said softly, propping his elbows on her mattress. "I don't have anything to hide from you. Ask me whatever you want to know."

Nodding, JJ drew in a shaky breath, steeling herself as she watched him out of the corner of her eye. "Did you sleep with her?"

"No," Dave declared firmly, his voice deep, clear and unequivocally honest. "I never slept with Claire nor did I have any desire to sleep with her. Ever." Dear God, the thought of touching ANY woman since he'd fallen in love with Jennifer hadn't entered his mind.

"Okay," JJ whispered, releasing the breath she held as she'd waited for his answer. His words held the ring of truth that couldn't be fabricated. "That, I believe."

"Good," Dave murmured, grateful for that much at least. At this point, he told himself that he was more than willing to take whatever advances he could get, no matter how small.

"Did you know she had feelings for you?" JJ asked, her fingers tightly clenching the sheet draped over her.

"Not until the bar last night," Dave replied readily. "I swear to you, JJ, I didn't see what you did. Up until last night, she'd always just been my publicist. A good one. Capable, hardworking. There wasn't anything untoward in her behavior. At least not that she exhibited around me."

"I tried to tell you, David," JJ breathed, her eyes welling with tears again, the memories of their bitter fights coming quickly to her mind.

"I know," Dave said softly, bitter regret washing over him as he watched his wife's trembling hand try to swipe at the tears on her cheeks. "I was too goddamn stubborn for my own good, Jen. I thought your perceptions were being colored by insecurity. I can't tell you how sorry I am for that."

"I gave you proof," JJ murmured, her throat tight as she tried to force out the words, "proof that I wasn't imagining anything."

"And at the time, I thought that if someone wanted to, they could have handed you proof that I'd been a philandering bastard in my earlier life. But that proof wouldn't have made it true in the here and now with you. All it would prove is that in another life, I HAD BEEN those things. I was trying to be fair to her. And it hurt you. The one person I never wanted to see hurt." Shaking his head in disgust, he lifted his eyes to the ceiling as he spoke, "I stupidly thought that after the baby came and things calmed down, that you'd see it my way. But you were right all along. I just didn't want to see it. And I know there's no excuse for that."

"No, there isn't," JJ agreed sadly, leaning her head back as she fought against a sudden wave of fatigue that seemed to overtake her once again.

Dropping his eyes back to her face, Dave whispered, "But there has never, EVER been a moment since we've been together that I've been tempted to stray, JJ. I've been faithful. I've been an idiot, but I've been faithful to our vows. I love you. Only you."

"The things she said..." JJ trailed off, blinking rapidly as she recalled the catty insinuations of his beautiful employee.

"Were designed to rip us apart," Dave supplied bitterly, his jaw tightening as he realized once again exactly how devious his former publicist had been. Meeting his wife's bright eyes, he asked, "The question is, do we allow the bitch to do what she set out to do?"


	96. Chapter 96

**Author's Note: As you all know by now, we are in full swing on the Profiler's Choice Awards hosted on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". And we'd like to offer an extra incentive to get those nominations rolling in. For the next five people to complete the nomination ballot in its entirety, I would be happy to write a oneshot of your pairing preference (hetero, slash or femslash, doesn't matter!). We have an abundance of incredible stories and authors to choose from this year and we have already received many wonderful nominations. Just to refresh your memory though, tonnie2001969 and myself (ilovetvalot) have removed ourselves from eligibility in the interest of avoiding all appearances of self-promotion. But, we want to make this an incredible experience for each one of you and give you a well-rounded final voting selection to choose from. So let's all put on our reading caps and pick our favorites! **

**Also, don't forget to sign up for our newest challenge at the forum. We're honoring Halloween with our first ever "Candy Land Challenge" and signups run through September 30th! Details are at the forum!**

**As always, guys, Happy Reading!**

* * *

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Ninety-Six**

Swallowing hard as she stared at her obviously serious husband, JJ slid her fingers toward his, needing the contact. "I don't want her to win, Dave," she murmured, letting out a sigh as she felt his warmer, stronger hand quickly surround hers.

From the moment he felt JJ's entirely-too-cold touch against his wrist, Dave knew that he wasn't about to let anyone ever separate them again. Tightening his grip around her fingers, he rubbed her hand as he tried to transfer his warmth into her. Staring at her pale face, Dave felt himself grimacing again as he catalogued the bruises that seemed to dot her porcelain skin…bruises that he knew he was responsible for.

Oh, he knew he hadn't laid a hand on JJ to cause them, and he never would. But she wouldn't have been running, wouldn't have been in danger's way if it hadn't been for him and his stupidity.

Watching closely as Dave's eyes seemed to fill with shadows once again, JJ asked, her voice filling with worry, "Dave? Did you hear what I said?"

Shaking his head, Dave raised her hand to his lips, pressing a soft, almost chaste, kiss against her abraded skin as he assured her, "I heard you, Bella. And we're not ever going to let anyone come between us again." Pausing for a moment, he amended, quickly, "I'm not ever going to let anyone come between us. I don't know if I'll ever be able to earn your love or your trust again, but…"

Reaching out with her free hand, JJ pressed tentative fingers against his lips as she said, firmly, "You've got my love, Dave. You've always had it. And trust is something that we can build back up to. I just don't think I can make it without you." Closing her eyes for the barest of seconds, she whispered, "That's what my nightmare was. I dreamed that you left me. You left me and our children. And I felt like my heart was breaking all over again."

Shoulders sagging, Dave inhaled raggedly, his worst fears confirmed. The idea that his wife could even imagine in her dreams a day when he would willingly walk away from her and the life...lives they'd created together… ripped him apart. Shaking his head as he clutched her cool hand, he searched for the words...any words...that would convince her of his devotion.

"Bella," he said hoarsely, swallowing hard against the lump in his throat, "I told you when you forgave me for nearly walking out after my brain tumor was diagnosed that I'd never try to leave you again and I meant that. I know I've royally fucked up. I know I've shaken the foundation of the trust you have in me. But I'm never going to willingly leave you. Or our kids. Not ever. I wish there was a way that I could make you believe that...make you see that without you and this life we've found together that I wouldn't be able to cope, but I don't know how."

"She was really convincing, Dave," JJ swallowed, struggling to regain control of her already off kilter emotions. "The look in her eyes..."

"Look in my eyes, Jennifer," Dave demanded, lifting his head to stare at her, mentally willing her to join their eyes together. "What do you see in there?"

Staring into his shining black orbs, JJ exhaled shakily. There were a lot of feelings reflected in those bottomless depths...regret, worry, fear, guilt and anxiety collided. But most evident, the blinding love shone through, stealing her breath.

"What do you see, Bella?" Dave's soft voice asked.

"Love," JJ replied simply, automatically reaching out to smooth the teardrop that leaked from his eye into his cheek.

Her simple touch seemed to transcend the rift that had torn them asunder. Turning his face against her shaking palm, Dave pressed a kiss to her flesh. "I'm so fucking sorry, Jennifer. For everything I didn't do," he whispered.

"I know," JJ whispered tremulously, nodding, her blonde hair swishing against the hospital pillow case. "But that doesn't fix it." Nothing could fix what had happened between them, and she was well aware of that very fact. "And I don't know what will beyond time."

"I can wait," Dave nodded, wiping his own eyes. "For as long as you need, I can wait," he offered hoarsely.

Nodding, JJ fidgeted with the sheet draping her legs. "She has to go, Dave. Claire. I don't want her to be even a vague part of our lives. It's a deal breaker."

"I already fired her, Jen," Dave replied quickly, hoping to assuage any worries his beautiful wife might still have. "And I swear to God, if I see the bitch, I may strangle her with my bare hands for what she nearly cost us," he whispered vehemently, sliding his hand possessively over the growing mound of JJ's belly. "When I think...," he said, his voice breaking as his head bent.

Sniffling, JJ buried her hand in Dave's thick hair as his forehead rested gently against the spot just above where their daughter lay nestled. "Don't," she whispered as a silent sob racked his body, "She's okay, Dave. We're both going to be fine," JJ crooned, feeling his hot tears dampen her hospital gown. "The doctor is almost positive that we're both going to be absolutely fine."

"By the grace of God, Jennifer," Dave whispered, his words muffled against the fabric stretched across his daughter's safe watery home. "If I had cost us our daughter...if she'd succeeded in turning you against me...if I'd lost you," he babbled.

"You didn't lose us. And she couldn't break us," JJ said quietly, her fingers tightening in Dave's hair as her voice grew resolved. "We're going to get through this."

Raising his head to gaze at JJ with wet eyes, Dave linked his fingers with hers. "You mean that?"

And watching her husband's hopeful eyes focus on her, JJ nodded, finally sure of what she wanted...what she needed. "I do," she said. "Even better, if I remain stable through the morning, the doctor said he'll release me this afternoon."

"Good," Dave nodded, grateful to whatever medical science had worked in their favor to bring his two girls through this nightmare.

"And I want you to come home with us," JJ went on, her courage momentarily wavering. Forcing herself to continue, she said, "Henry misses you."

"And you?" Dave asked carefully, afraid to allow his hopes to climb too quickly. "Do you want me there yet, JJ? Because if you don't, I could stay with Aaron until you feel comfortable enough..."

"I want you to come home, too," JJ whispered unevenly, nodding again even as her words seemed to catch in her too-dry throat.

And in those moments, David Rossi began to believe that maybe miracles really did happen. "There's no place I rather be than with you and our kids, Jen," Dave whispered thankfully, just as someone knocked against the hospital door.

* * *

_**Author's Note 2 - Also guys, please don't forget that if you'd like to advertise the awards on your own profile pages or stories, there's a short blurb on my (ilovetvalot) and Tonnie's (tonnie2001969) profile page for you to copy and paste if you choose! **_


	97. Chapter 97

**Author's Note: Hello, all our fanfic friends! Several announcements today, so, hang on tight!**

**First, our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" has a new interview up with the fabulously talented klcm. Please stop by and get to know her and several other of the brilliant authors in CM fanfic. And if anyone has an author that they'd like to see interviewed, please shoot me a private message. I promise that we'll do our best to coax them over to talk to us!**

**Second, there are THREE days left for the October Challenge, "The Candyland Challenge". In the spirit of Halloween, the rules are simple. Name a candy, a pairing you'd like to see written and the pairing you normally write. You'll be assigned a pairing and a candy by October 1st. You will have until Halloween (October 31, 2010) to post a story with your candy prompt and pairing. It does NOT have to be a Halloween story...it just must contain a reference to the candy. For example, if you were assigned a "Goo Goo Bar" as a candy, you could make that the candy an actual BAR in your story. The more creative, the better. Sign-ups are at the forum or you can shoot us a PM (ilovetvalot OR tonnie2001969) if you're interested.**

**Also, please, please, please don't forget to get your nominations in for the first EVER "Profiler's Choice Awards. Nomination ballots and rules are at the forum. Don't forget, I'm (ilovetvalot) still willing to write a oneshot of your pairing choosing to the next five people to complete a ballot. This is a wonderful opportunity to give your favorite stories and authors the recognition that they deserve on ff. net. Also, please remember, in the interest of just saying "no" to self-promotion, ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969 are NOT eligible for nomination.**

**Also, readers & authors, please come sound off on our newest discussion thread. Tell us how you'd feel about the idea of a fanfic based CM Christmas Gift Fic Exchange. We're eagerly soliciting opinions and ideas!**

**So, please, drop by and get a blank ballot and tell the fanfic community who YOUR favorites are! We'd love to have you!**

* * *

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Ninety-Seven**

Looking up expectantly as the knock sounded against the closed door, JJ met Dave's eyes as she murmured, "I guess my security detail felt like they had waited long enough. I'm surprised Garcia didn't just burst her way back in here."

"Forget Garcia. I've been expecting Prentiss to come in with guns blazing for the last fifteen minutes," Dave admitted, squeezing JJ's hand again as he called out, gruffly, "Come in." Under his breath, he muttered to JJ, "Hope you're ready for company, Bella."

Garcia's wildly colored head peeked through the half-open door, her eyes widening as she stared from one Rossi to the other. "Everything okay in here? I haven't heard any explosions or felt the ground tremble, so I thought I'd better check." Rolling her eyes, she added, knowingly, "And if you don't let me in, Emily's threatening to blow a hole in the wall with a bazooka, so if I were you…."

Shaking his head, Rossi grumbled, "Told you, Bella. Our teammate has some serious anger issues she needs to tend to."

Strolling into the room right behind Garcia, Emily Prentiss crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at her erstwhile colleague. "If I were you, Rossi, I'd be careful what I said about anger. That might be the pot calling the kettle black."

Garcia reached out to pat Emily's arm, her fingers smacking a bit harder than necessary as she said, her tone determined, "Now, sweetums, remember what we talked about in the hallway? We don't want to upset the little mama, remember?"

Smiling as she laced her fingers through Dave's, JJ looked between her two best friends. "I'm okay, guys. We're both going to be okay."

"Oh, thank God," Garcia sighed in relief, her shoulders visibly sagging with the motion.

Not quite as willing to accept JJ's statement, Emily narrowed her eyes on Dave. "What'd you do? Drug her while we were out of the room?"

"Emily," JJ interrupted softly, feeling Dave's fingers tighten around her own, "Do I need to remind you that you like Dave?" JJ asked patiently.

"No, JJ. I did like Dave. Past tense. You know, before he listened to his own overblown ego before he took the advice of his wife and friends. Now, I'm willing to tolerate his presence. For you, of course. I, however," Emily smiled ever so sweetly, her hardening eyes belying the tilt of her lips, "would very much like to mount his head to the wall above my fireplace."

"I'm not having warm fuzzy feelings about you either, Prentiss," Dave grumbled under his breath. Jeez, God help him if he ever did anything to piss her off directly. How Hotch dealt with the judgmental woman standing in front of him, arms crossed defiantly over her chest, he couldn't begin to imagine. Nor did he want to. Right now, he could barely focus on anything beyond the fact that his injured wife was willing to forgive him. It was the only explanation for his magnanimous generosity of heart. Back in the day, he'd have already taken off the brunette's head. JJ's influence he supposed.

"Ask me if I care," Prentiss demanded.

"Em, I love him even if you don't," JJ interjected easily. "And in the interest of our family, I want Dave to come home with us today," JJ informed her friends with a widening grin.

Eyes wide, Garcia looked between a calm JJ and the elated face of David Rossi. "Look, guys, I'm all for familial harmony, but are you sure about this, Peaches? No offense, Agent Rossi, but I gotta look out for my Gumdrop, Jr., here."

"I understand, Garcia," Dave said, his voice low, carefully guarding his words as he felt Emily's glare harden in his direction again.

"It's my decision, guys. Dave offered to stay with Hotch until we sorted through things, but I think we'll be able to do that better at home. Together," JJ said evenly, shifting against the thin mattress. "That's where he should be and that's where I need him to be. With us."

"If you're sure, Mama Bear," Garcia mumbled doubtfully, her eyes vaguely accusing as she looked at the senior agent. "But if you so much as breathe too loud, Super Agent, my laptop and I are commencing a one woman crusade to crucify you. And I won't be pausing for red lights, if you catch my drift."

"I understand, Garcia," Dave nodded solemnly, meeting Penelope's stern gaze. "I'm not going to do anything to screw this up."

"Can we get that in writing?" Emily asked sweetly, leaning against the wall beside the bed.

"Em," JJ chastened, turning to meet her long-time friend's flashing black eyes.

"Sorry," Emily mumbled guiltily, dropping her chin slightly. "But he started the war, JJ."

"And I'm putting an end to it," JJ declared firmly, her fingers clenching the hem of the generic hospital sheet. "We're all going to work thru this. You and Dave, included."

Stunned by his wife's loyalty and defense of him in spite of the circumstances surrounding them at the moment, Dave sent another prayer heavenward, thanking the powers that be for his wife's unwavering faith in him. God knew, after his mistakes, he didn't deserve it. But damn, if he wouldn't latch onto it with both hands. Opening his mouth to respond, he paused as someone rapped on the hospital door again.

"Grand Central Station," JJ murmured with a sigh. "Come in," she called out.

The door opened as Aaron Hotchner poked his disheveled dark head inside the room. "Sorry to interrupt guys. Hey, JJ," he smiled tightly, "Feeling better?"

"Much," JJ nodded. "In fact, Dave will be able to take me home soon," she said happily.

"Oh," Hotch nodded, keeping his poker face in place in spite of the shadow currently trailing him. "Already? Well, you don't mind if I steal your husband for a few minutes, do you?" he asked, his dark eyes meeting Dave's.

"Kinda busy here reconciling with my wife, Aaron," Dave glowered, confused why now, of all times, Hotch would want to pull him away from JJ's side.

"Trust me, Dave. It's important," Hotch stated evenly, his eyes drilling into his best friend. C'mon, Rossi, if ever there was a time to read my mind, this is it!

Seeing the faint flash in Hotch's dark eyes, Dave relented. Whatever the younger man had to say to him, he obviously didn't want to disclose in front of his wife. And while, he had no intentions of keeping any secrets from JJ, something told him that he might need to vet whatever information had first. The younger man honestly seemed to think he should. Squeezing JJ's hand, Dave bent to drop a lingering kiss against her soft lips. "Give me just a couple of minutes, Bella?" he murmured, growing more reluctant by the second to leave this amazing woman.

"Take your time," JJ nodded, eyeing a still hesitant Garcia and an outwardly pissed Emily hovering in the corner. "I'll try to calm the restless natives while you're gone."

"You're way too good to me," Dave whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Don't I know it," JJ smiled, squeezing his hand, her fingers trailing away from his as he turned to follow Hotch from the room.

* * *

_**Author's Note 2 - Also guys, please don't forget that if you'd like to advertise the awards on your own profile pages or stories, there's a short blurb on my (ilovetvalot) and Tonnie's (tonnie2001969) profile page for you to copy and paste if you choose! **_

**_Again, thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting this story!_**


	98. Chapter 98

_**Author's Note: Hello, readers! A couple of notes for you today.**_

_**First, please remember to stop by our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" and grab a nomination ballot for the first EVER Profiler's Choice Awards! You have THIRTEEN days remaining to nominate your picks and we'd love to hear from each one of you. Come, help us make sure that your favorite stories and authors get the recognition that they deserve.**_

_**Also at the forum, signups for our first ever ff. net based "Criminal Minds Christmas Gift Fic Exchange" are underway! All you need to do is reply to the thread at the forum or send us a PM telling us 1) Which pairings you would feel comfortable writing, 2) the central pairing you'd like to be featured in the story you receive as a Christmas gift, and 3) Name a Christmas carol plus three Christmas-y prompts you'd like to see in the story you receive as a Christmas gift (you'll only have to use three of the four items in the actual fic). Assignments will be given on November 1st and you'll have until DECEMBER 25, 2010 to post your gift. Further details are available at the forum. Please, let's make this a Merry Christmas for ALL!**_

* * *

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Ninety-Eight**

Stepping out into the hospital hallway, Dave pulled the door shut behind him. Waiting for the click, he demanded, turning to face Hotch, "All right, man, what was so all fired important that you took me away from my pregnant wife? I thought you knew the score here."

"I know the score in there," Hotch countered, his dark eyes trained on the man before him. "But I think you'll find in just a second that there are some questions about another game that is going on."

"Hotch, do I look like a man that wants to spend valuable time trying to decipher double talk right now?" Rossi asked, his tone tightening as he stared at the man that had been perfectly sane just an hour prior.

Placing his hand on Dave's elbow, Hotch steered the older man down the hallway toward a vacant cubbyhole. Pushing him inside, Hotch waited until Dave turned around, then said, abruptly, "There's a problem. I'm going to ask you a question, Dave, and I need a straight answer. No hedging. No prevarications. Just a straight answer.

""Dammit, what the hell are you talking about? Just ask the damn question and I'll answer it, whatever it is," Rossi shot back, his shoulders stiffening as he stared at the man that was supposed to be on his side in this current predicament.

"Where were you earlier tonight?" Holding up his hand as he watched Dave's mouth open immediately, Hotch ordered, "And don't tell me you can't remember. You have to remember something, Dave."

Confused, Dave shook his head, his brow furrowing as he narrowed his eyes. "You dragged me away from my wife to question me about last night, Aaron?"

"Yes," Hotch nodded gravely. "I did. And I need answers and I need them quick. And while you're at it," Hotch said with a quick look toward the elevators, the lights starting to flash above the doors, "hand me a dollar."

"What the hell for?" Dave growled, reaching for his wallet automatically as he heard a door open suddenly.

"Just do it, David," Erin Strauss' cool voice ordered from behind him, her tone brooking no argument as she moved closer, her heels clicking loudly against the linoleum.

Turning Dave grimaced. "Who the hell called you, Strauss?" Turning back to Aaron, Dave asked, his tone tight, "What's going on, Aaron."

"The dollar, Dave," Hotch prompted, holding out his hand and gesturing with his fingers emphatically.

Slamming a bill into Aaron's hand, Dave spat, "There's five. Consider it a gift. Now," he said looking between the two pinched faces staring at him, "Can I get back to my injured wife's side where I belong?"

"Where were you last night, Agent Rossi?" Strauss asked evenly, her eagle eyes watching Dave's face, searching for any sign of deception.

"As I told Aaron already, I don't remember," Dave spat, lifting a hand to his throbbing temples as he glared equally between his two interrogators.

"Dave, this is important," Hotch urged, crossing his arms over his chest. "Think."

"Why?" he asked suspiciously, looking between the man and woman preventing him from rejoining his wife. "What's going on here?" Dave asked, his sensors for trouble on high alert.

"What's going on is that this morning two detectives arrived in my office. They wanted to know your whereabouts for the last eighteen hours," Erin explained coolly, her lips tightening. "And right now, I'd really like to hear that information as well. Preferably before they show up to shackle you in handcuffs."

"What?" Dave yelped, his eyes widening as he looked at Hotch.

"Claire Levane was found murdered in her apartment this morning, Dave. Strangled. Guess who their prime suspect is?" Hotch informed the elder man softly, aware of the public setting they stood in.

"What?" Dave breathed, his highly confused mind suddenly growing even more convoluted.

"Which begs the question, Agent Rossi," Erin ground out insistently, her eyes darting toward the dinging elevator. "Where WERE you last night when you left the hospital? You know," she hissed, "AFTER you stormed out after threatening to STRANGLE Ms. Levane with your bare hands."

"I didn't do this, Aaron," Dave whispered to Hotch, his face paling as he felt his stomach clench tightly. "I was livid, but I wouldn't have killed her, no matter what I said."

Resting a hand on Dave's stiffened shoulder, Hotch nodded. "I never doubted that, Dave. But right now, I need you to take a deep breath and tell me what you remember about last night," he ordered calmly.

"Aaron," Dave said, drawing a shaky breath, shaking his head, "It's all a blur after I stormed out of here. I remember going to that liquor store on the corner and buying a bottle of scotch, but after that it's all a haze."

"Okay, what's the last time you remember looking at your watch, Dave?" Hotch asked softly, mentally creating a timeline of events, knowing that every second would be important to his friend's continued freedom.

"I don't know," Dave trailed off, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to remember the traumatic events of the last twelve hours. "After midnight, maybe."

Glancing toward the elevator as the steel doors opened, Erin whispered sharply, "Not another word, Agent Rossi. They're here."

Glancing over his shoulder at the two suited detectives striding toward him, their gold badges evident on their belts, Dave heard Hotch say in a low, forceful voice, "Not a word, Dave. Not one single word unless I tell you to answer. Understand?"

Nodding, Dave felt his mouth go dry as he heard one of the detective's call out, "Agent David Rossi!"

Seeing Hotch's slight nod as Erin moved to his left side, Dave replied, his tone wooden, "I'm David Rossi."

"Sir, I'm Detective Marcus Adams and this is Detective Saunders," the tall black police officer introduced himself, straightening his shoulders as he obviously prepared for a possible confrontation. "We have a few questions for you."

"Regarding?" Aaron asked formally, stepping forward authoritatively.

Glancing toward the dark haired man standing beside his prime suspect, Detective Marcus sized up his opponent. "You are?"

"Aaron Hotchner, Agent Rossi's Unit Chief and attorney," Hotch replied evenly.

"Well," Detective Saunders grunted, his eyes raking Dave over, "Isn't that convenient? He's already lawyered up," the Latino cop smirked with a sarcastic voice.

"Historically, DCPD hasn't always been exactly fair when questioning an agent of the FBI," Hotch returned steadily, "regardless of whatever crime is being investigated. So, yes, Agent Rossi has sought legal counsel. Now, what exactly do you wish to speak to my client about?"

"David Rossi, you're under investigation for the death of Claire Levane. And we'd appreciate it if you'd accompany us down to the station for a little discussion."

"No," Aaron said flatly in response to the detective's terse statement. "Unless you're formally charging my client, any discussions will be had at the Federal Building and will be supervised by myself. Agent Rossi's wife is being released from the hospital shortly and his presence is required here."

Lips compressing at the dark haired man's tone, Detective Saunders eyes narrowed as he stepped forward. "You're refusing to cooperate?"

"I don't believe there was a refusal anywhere in my statement, gentlemen. Simply a venue and time change. My client would be more than willing to talk to you. This afternoon at the Federal Building. Say," Hotch said, glancing at his wristwatch. "Four o'clock?"

Watching as the gears shifted in the mind of the officer in front of him, Hotch kept his face an impersonal mask. Years of standing in front of a jury had taught him the value of keeping a neutral expression and it came in handy now.

"All right," Saunders nodded finally, conceding the proverbial ground. "That'll give us time to confirm a few things. Make sure your client is ready to talk though," he said with a pointed look at a grim faced Rossi. "We certainly have a lot of questions to ask him."

"Very well," Hotch nodded, his expression matching that of the detective's. "We'll see you then."

Waiting until both men disappeared down the hallway, their steps fading into the distance, Hotch turned to focus on his friend. "Dave, we need to talk."

* * *

_**Author's Note 2 - Also guys, please don't forget that if you'd like to advertise the awards on your own profile pages or stories, there's a short blurb on my (ilovetvalot) and Tonnie's (tonnie2001969) profile page for you to copy and paste if you choose! **_

_**Again, thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting this story!**_


	99. Chapter 99

_**Author's Note: Hello, friends. A couple of announcements for you all today.**_

_**We have FOUR days left to nominate our favorite stories and authors for first ever ff. net based Profiler's Choice Awards located at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". The nomination deadline is October 15, 2010. We have had a great response so far and we still want to hear from you. Rules, deadlines, and the blank ballot are all located at the forum (which can be reached thru a link in both my and tonnie2001969's profile pages).**_

_**We'd also like to announce our first ever ff. net based "Criminal Minds Christmas Gift Fic Exchange"! Sign-ups are simple. Participants can either PM us or join on the forum thread **__**telling us 1) Which pairings you would feel comfortable writing, 2) the central pairing you'd like to be featured in the story you receive as a Christmas gift, and 3) Name a Christmas carol plus three Christmas-y prompts you'd like to see in the story you receive as a Christmas gift (you'll only have to use three of the four items in the actual fic). Assignments will be given on November 1st and you'll have until DECEMBER 25, 2010 to post your gift. Further details are available at the forum. Please, let's make this a Merry Christmas for ALL!**_

_**We also have a new discussion thread open for your comments called, "What Do We, the Authors, Owe Our Readers?" Please drop by and leave your thoughts.**_

* * *

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter Ninety-Nine**

"No," Dave replied shortly, his jaw clenching as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm going back in to see my wife and make sure that everything is okay with her and our child. Then we can talk. Later."

Grabbing the older man's arm when he moved to leave the small cubby hole in the corridor, Aaron Hotchner said, strongly but evenly, "Dave, I don't think you're recognizing the potential ramifications here. There is no time for later. Later is when we will be talking to detectives who want to arrest you for first-degree murder. Now is when we need to be determining exactly how we plan on forestalling that until we can perform our own investigation into your lost hours from last night."

"And I think your wife would be far more interested in you working on a plausible defense, don't you?" Erin Strauss added, her pale eyebrows drawn together tightly. "You need to take this time to…."

"I don't need to take time for anything, because I don't have anything to defend myself against!" Dave exclaimed, his voice rising as he glared equally at his two interrogators. "I did not kill that woman!"

Shaking her head, Strauss pursed her lips. "You say that, Dave, but you cannot account for your whereabouts during the time of her murder. You cannot provide an alibi." Watching as his jaw clenched tighter, she said, her tone clipped, "This is not one of your old tricks that you're going to be able to bullshit your way out of, Dave. This is murder. Murder in the first if those officers have their way," she said, jabbing her finger toward the elevator the detectives had just departed inside. "And the Bureau can't protect you if you don't try to help yourself."

Clenching his fists at his side, Dave eyed Strauss narrowly. "Since when do you give two shits if somebody nails my ass to a stake, Erin?"

"I don't," Erin said simply, shrugging, her face remaining impassive as she stared at the man that had been the bane of her existence for decades. "I do, however, value your wife and her feelings. And I seriously doubt that the current situation is likely to improve her current precarious position, is it?"

"I hate it when you have a valid point," Dave mumbled, frowning as he belatedly remembered that any amount of stress would not be helpful for his wife….at all.

"You always did," Erin snorted, shaking her graying head. "Nevertheless, I have one. And you need to find somewhere quiet and have a very long conversation with Agent Hotchner. I'll try to pull some strings and get the surveillance cameras around the hospital. Say, a three block radius?" she asked, raising an inquiring brow at Hotch.

"I'd say six," Hotch offered, his jaw clenching as he prepared a battle plan in his mind.

"You're going to help me?" Dave asked the other woman, disbelief etching his voice.

"I'm helping Agent Jareau," Erin countered. "Helping you is incidental. Besides, David, I know you to be a lot of things...most prominently the thorn that's been poking my side for nigh on twenty years. But you aren't a murderer. If you were, I'd have been dead long ago, wouldn't I?" she asked with a cold smile.

"You do make a good point," Dave assented, casting an anxious glance over his shoulder at JJ's room door. Turning back to look at Hotch, Dave whispered, "I can't lie to her, Aaron. And I can't just leave her sitting in there wondering again where the hell I went. I already made that mistake once and look where we are because of it."

"And what exactly do you tell her, Dave?" Hotch ground out, running a frustrated hand through his dark hair. "Hey, honey...last night while you lay injured and alone in a hospital bed, I went out, got drunk and have no recollection of the events surrounding me. Oh, and by the by, I'm being accused of murdering the woman that landed you in that bed. Can I get you some ice chips now?"

"Don't be an asshole," Dave growled, his fist clenching by his side, the younger man's mocking tone hitting a nerve he'd rather ignore.

Shaking her head at the two men's exchange, Erin pursed her lips. "He makes a valid argument, David. What are you going to tell your wife?"

"The truth," Dave replied gruffly, stiffening his shoulders. "I owe her the truth." Closing his eyes, he continued, "I need a half hour with Jen, Aaron. I'm not going to be able to focus otherwise and you know it."

"Okay, Dave," Hotch agreed reluctantly. "But in thirty minutes, you and I are going to sit down and hash this out before we have to meet with the District's answer to Crocket and Tubbs."

"Fine," Dave muttered, turning toward JJ's room.

Watching as his friend disappeared behind the heavy wooden door, Aaron asked Strauss, his voice hushed, "Did you mean what you said? Do you think Dave is innocent?"

"I've known David Rossi for almost thirty years, Agent Hotchner," Strauss replied coolly. "Fifteen years ago, I'd have said no. But Agent Jareau's influence shows in him now. He wouldn't have risked his future with her and their family, crazy, drunk or sober. He is undeniably a hot headed ass, but he isn't stupid."

"No, he isn't," Hotch averred. "But he was angry...angrier than I've ever seen him. And scared. That combination of volatile emotions can create reactions that wouldn't normally occur in a person."

Raising an eyebrow, Strauss asked softly, "Do I need to find Agent Rossi other counsel?"

"I killed a man with my bare hands, Chief Strauss," Hotch murmured, involuntarily glancing down at his hands. "And David Rossi stood by me. No, you don't need to look elsewhere for representation. But I can't deny that I really hope we can find out where Dave was last night."

"I would certainly make things easier. But, you might not realize this, but the bender he went on wasn't unusual back in his heyday. I received many a drunken phone call when he was in his cups ranting at the top of his lungs. Check his cell phone, Agent Hotchner. See who he talked to last night. That may be your best chance at a lead."

Amazed at her forthrightness in light of her feelings about Rossi, Hotch stared at the elder woman incredulously. "I never imagined seeing you as one of Rossi's staunchest defenders."

"Yes, well, I'd imagine ice crystals are forming in hell right now," Erin quipped, heading for the elevator, her sensible shoes not making a sound against the linoleum. "Keep me in the loop, Agent Hotchner. I'll see about getting those traffic surveillance cameras down."

With something akin to amazement, Hotch watched Erin Strauss leave, the elevator doors sliding shut seconds later. What the hell alternate reality was it where they were working on the same side?


	100. Chapter 100

_**Author's Note: Hello fellow readers and authors! A few housekeeping items for the day. First, nominations for the first ever Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Awards are officially closed. Voting for the nominees will begin shortly. Please watch the forum for the final voting ballot. We will announce when it is available. Congratulations to all those nominees.**_

_**Second, we'd like to encourage you all to take a look at our first ever ff. net based "Criminal Minds Christmas Gift Fic Exchange"! Sign-ups are simple and run through October 31, 2010. Participants can either PM us or join on the forum thread **__**telling us 1) Which pairings you would feel comfortable writing, 2) the central pairing you'd like to be featured in the story you receive as a Christmas gift, and 3) Name a Christmas carol plus three Christmas-y prompts you'd like to see in the story you receive as a Christmas gift (you'll only have to use three of the four items in the actual fic). Assignments will be given on November 1st and you'll have until DECEMBER 25, 2010 to post your gift. Further details are available at the forum. Please, let's make this a Merry Christmas for ALL!**_

_**We also have a new discussion thread open for your comments called, "With Which Character Do You Most Identify and Why?" available at the forum as well as a great new interview with our fellow talented author Starofoberon. Please drop by and leave your thoughts.**_

* * *

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter One Hundred**

Forcing his jaw to unclench before he opened the door to his wife's hospital room, Dave took a deep breath as he pushed open the portal. Well aware of his wife's abilities to read his mind, even when he'd rather she didn't, he schooled his features into what he hoped was the most neutral expression possible.

The words of JJ's obstetrician filtered back through his thoughts as he reminded himself that happy mamas made happy babies. And if it was the last thing he did, he would make sure that his wife did not suffer one more moment because of his stupidity.

He heard the light sound of female chatter as he stepped fully into the room, and he could feel all three sets of eyes immediately turned in his direction. While he appreciated the fact that his friends and teammates were willing to do whatever necessary to take care of his wife, it was her eyes that drew him in. And he could already see the signs of anxiousness once again surrounding those beautiful blue orbs.

"Dave?" JJ said, drawing out his name as she watched him close the door behind him. "Everything okay?"

"It's fine, babe," he replied immediately, flashing a reassuring smile in her direction.

Glancing toward the closed door, Emily shifted in her chair as she asked, eyes narrowing, "Was that Strauss I saw in the hallway earlier?"

Wrinkling her nose, Garcia snorted, "Gee, I didn't know the Ice Queen knew her way to the hospital." Grinning toward her friend lying in the hospital bed, she wriggled her eyebrows as she said, laughing, "You must rank pretty high on her happy list, buttercup, if she deigned to grace you with her presence in the still of the night."

Never taking her eyes off her husband as she listened to her friends talk, JJ shook her head as she said, slowly, "But I don't think she came to see me. She's not been in here at all. It appears she's here for another reason."

"Nothing for you to worry about," Dave denied with a brief shake of his head.

Able to read her husband like a book, JJ wasn't falling for it. Glancing at Garcia and Emily, JJ smiled warmly. "Guys, would you mind giving us the room again for a few minutes. Evidently I need to coerce some answers from my less than innocent looking husband," she said with a pointed look at Dave that clearly indicated she meant to find those explanations in short order.

Looking from Rossi to JJ, Emily frowned. "Why do I suddenly get the feeling that you're trying to hide something else, Rossi?"

Manacling Emily's wrist when she would have taken a threatening step toward Dave, Garcia stated softly, "I think they need a marital moment, my protective pal. And I'm pretty sure that JJ can handle him. Let's go."

Waiting until both women had slid from the room, JJ turned her gaze squarely on her husband. "What's going on, Dave? Why is Erin Strauss stalking the hallways and what did Aaron want earlier?"

Reaching his hand over the metal bedrails, Dave snagged JJ's hand in his. "The only thing I want you to think about right now is keeping our little girl tucked up inside you and getting home."

"Avoidance doesn't work with me, Rossi," JJ returned sternly, narrowing her eyes. "This whole rebuilding the trust thing between us is only going to work if we're both honest with each other. Something is obviously going on and I deserve to know what it is. Especially if it concerns you."

How the hell could he argue with that logic? Sighing heavily, Dave dropped into the chair beside her bed. Keeping his hand firmly wrapped around hers, he nodded. "You're right, Jen," Dave said softly. "But I don't know how to answer your questions without putting more stress on you and the baby."

"Dave, you're starting to scare me here," JJ replied, shifting anxiously on the bed, her internal radar beeping loudly in her overactive mind. "Just tell me," she urged.

Staring into her confused blue eyes, Dave grimaced as he let the words slip out. "Claire is dead, JJ. Her body was found this morning."

Eyes wide as her shoulders stiffened, JJ stuttered, "Wh-what did you say?"

"Claire was found strangled in her home early this morning, JJ," Dave repeated, the words seeming strange coming off his suddenly stiff tongue. "And, unfortunately, at the moment, I'm the prime suspect."

"I..wha-..." JJ faltered, blinking rapidly. "Why?" she choked out, the word almost a scream.

"Because last night...after you told me to leave...I ran into Claire in the hallway," Dave began, his words low and weighted in the still room.

"She was here," JJ gasped, her face tightening as she clenched tightly at his fingers. "That bitch actually showed up HERE?"

Nodding, Dave swallowed. "She did," he confirmed gravely. "And predictably, I didn't react well to her appearance."

"What happened, Dave?" JJ asked quickly, straightening in the bed. Wincing as her hand caught in the sheets, pulling her IV cord, JJ demanded, "Details, David. I want to know everything."

"She said she was here because she was worried about me. I told her to get the hell out. Hell, I don't even remember half of what she actually said; I was caught up in a red haze. She went to touch me and I caught her by the arms...shook her," he said, hanging his head defeatedly. "I threatened to strangle her with my bare hands if she came anywhere near you or our family again, Jen. And this morning, she was found...strangled."

"Oh my God," JJ whispered, horror filling her entire body as she fought the rising panic. Seeing Dave's ashen face clench, JJ tightened her hand around his. "Tell me the rest, Dave," she said softly, forcing her mind to focus in spite of the dread surrounding her.

Forcing himself to continue, Dave stared at the floor, his words wooden as they slipped from his lips. "I was enraged, Jen. If Hotch hadn't intervened, I don't know what I would have done to her. I swear to God, I've never touched a woman in anger before..."

"You were overwrought," JJ defended him, covering their joined hands with her free hand. "And you were terrified of losing us."

"I know," Dave said hoarsely, nodding. "At any rate, Hotch told me to get out of there...go for a walk...anything...while he dealt with her. Please, JJ, you have to understand," Dave begged, lifting his eyes to meet her soft gaze, "You'd just told me that you didn't know if we could make it together...you were lying hurt and broken in a hospital bed because of my idiocy...and that fucking bitch...I wasn't myself."

"I understand, Dave," JJ said gently, knowing in her heart of hearts that she truly did comprehend the situation . "We'd both had a lot thrown at us in a short amount of time," she agreed. "Go on."

"I remember walking down to that liquor store down the street and buying a bottle of scotch. I remember going to the park...but after that...nothing. Not until this morning when Morgan showed up at Hotch's and said you'd been asking for me."

"I knew that had to be the world's longest cup of coffee you'd gone in search of," JJ muttered. Inhaling deeply, she reminded herself once again that she needed to focus. "You don't remember anything?" she asked, tugging his hand slightly to pull his guilty gaze back to hers.

"Not a fucking thing," Dave whispered, his force shaking. "It's like I blacked out, JJ. Sometimes, I remember a flash, but I can't grasp the memory."

Watching her husband's composure waver, JJ shook her head. "I don't care how angry you were, Dave. You wouldn't have hurt her. That isn't who you are," JJ asserted firmly.

"Jen," Dave breathed. "I wanted to kill her there in the fucking corridor outside the door. My fingers itched to..."

"Shhh...," JJ hushed him quickly, pressing a finger to his quivering lips. "I know you, David Rossi. Yes, you were livid, but you aren't stupid. You wouldn't have done that. You wouldn't have risked our family together."

"How can you be so sure?" Dave asked, his voice filled with regret. "Seems like I've done nothing BUT fuck up our lives lately."

"I know you. You did not kill Claire Levane," JJ declared firmly, pulling up further into the hospital bed. "I don't care what you threatened to do...you could never kill in cold blood."

"I wish I had your faith in me," Dave murmured, shame for his actions washing over him. "I'm so sorry, Bella. So sorry I brought this nightmare into our lives."

"Stop, Dave," JJ soothed, stroking his whiskered cheek. "We're going to get through it. But right now, we need to concentrate on clearing your name. Is that why Strauss was here?"

Nodding grimly, Dave whispered, "She and Hotch. I talk to the police detectives this afternoon."

"Not alone, you aren't," JJ denied immediately, shaking her blonde head. "I'm going with you," she proclaimed, throwing off her covers before Dave could stop her.


	101. Chapter 101

_**Author's Note: Hello fellow readers and authors!**_

_**FINAL VOTING BALLOT IS NOW AVAILABLE for the first ever ff. net based 2010 Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. To vote, you can access the forum through either my (ilovetvalot) or tonnie2001969's profile pages. Details, rules and the voting ballot are available at the forum. Please read the rules first…we want your vote to be counted, so please follow the rules!**_

_**Want to help publicize the awards? Check out our profile pages for a blurb you can copy and paste to your profile pages and author's notes. We truly appreciate all the assistance our fellow authors have given us and hope you will continue to support this venture.**_

_**Take a look at our first ever ff. net based "Criminal Minds Christmas Gift Fic Exchange"! Sign-ups are simple and run through October 31, 2010. Check out the details on the forum...sign-ups are simple and run through October 31, 2010. Please, let's make this a Merry Christmas for ALL!**_

_**Looking for a prompt to whet your writing whistle? Our newest Friday Fortune Cookie Prompt is now up at the forum….and this week's suggestion was made by celticstarwolf, so be sure to check it out!**_

_**Ever wondered how other authors and readers feel about their favorite characters on our favorite show? Visit the forum to check out our new discussion thread open for your comments -"With Which Character Do You Most Identify and Why?" And while you're perusing the posts, check out our newest interviews with fellow authors Canadaindy, Bibi-Hibiki, DarkBard0, lovedrreid, and Helena Fallon!**_

_**Thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting our stories! We think you're all awesome! And now…on to our story!**_

* * *

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter One Hundred and One**

Watching as his heavily pregnant wife struggled to push up out of the hospital bed, David Rossi knew that the situation had escalated entirely too far for his liking. Gently grabbing her arm, he stalled her movements as he declared, firmly, "Oh, hell no. You are not leaving this hospital until a team of doctors assures me that you are one hundred percent better. And since I don't see anybody in here writing discharge orders, then you belong right in this bed."

Letting out an impatient sigh, JJ tried to pull her hand away from his intractable grip as she declared, "Dave, I'm fine. The doctor said he would let me out later today anyway. I'll just be leaving…"

"Exactly when he originally planned," Dave finished for her, shaking his head as he eased her back against the pillows. "I refuse to risk either you or our daughter over my stupidity ever again."

"And I refuse to allow my husband to face an interrogation alone. You're innocent, Dave, and I know that. I also know that if the detectives think that there is one little whiff of a problem between us, they'll jump on that in a New York second," JJ replied, shifting against the mattress as she tried to find a way around the blockade his body had become. Reaching for the nurse's call button, she pressed quickly at the bright red box as she added, her voice resolute, "And if you want a doctor to sign off on getting me out of this place, then we'll have that taken care of in less than ten minutes."

"Damn it, Jen," Dave muttered as a tinny voice cut in from the speaker on the bed.

"May I help you?"

"Yes," JJ said loudly, waving a hand at Dave in warning when he opened his mouth. "Please check the status on my discharge papers. I'd like the process expedited as soon as possible," JJ informed the nurse briskly, all the while keeping her eyes glued to her husband's darkening face.

"Your doctor just signed off on your orders, Mrs. Rossi. Someone will be there shortly," the professional voice replied warmly.

"Thank you," JJ said, approvingly, with a satisfied nod of her blonde head. Meeting Dave's turbulent gaze, JJ shrugged as she shifted against the contoured mattress. "See, the process was already underway."

"It isn't a good idea, Jen," Dave shook his head vigorously even as he noticed the determined set of her mouth. "You need to go home and get your feet up. See our son. Not sit in a fucking conference room with me while I answer a bunch of stupid questions."

"David, I'm going," JJ declared firmly, enunciating each word clearly as she tightened her lips. "We are going to present a united freaking front if it kills us. Any good attorney will tell you that it looks better if a husband and wife appear together. Why do you think all those politicians always drag their wives onstage with them?"

"I am not a politician, Jen. I'm a guy being accused of a murder that I don't think I committed," Dave said, massaging his throbbing temples as he attempted to determine another way around his wife's stubborn decision.

"Stop saying that!" JJ demanded sharply, her brows drawing together as she squeezed his fingers tightly. "You didn't! I know that you didn't."

"JJ," Dave shook his head gravely as he eased down on the bed beside her and placed her hand back on her burgeoning belly, "I can't remember anything. Nothing, honey. And I've never been that angry before." Swallowing, he stared at his hands, wondering if they held the capability of ending a life in cold blood. Damn, it was like a big black hole had set up residence in his brain and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find even a glimmer of light.

"Listen to me," JJ ordered, grabbing his hand in hers again, needing the connection to her husband, "I know you, Dave. I know your heart. You might be a lot of things to a lot of different people, some good, some bad. But the one thing I absolutely know that you aren't is a murderer. And somewhere out there, there's evidence that's going to prove that. We just need the time to find it."

Nodding as he recognized the agitated pitch of JJ's voice, Dave forced himself to smile. "Of course," he agreed.

"Don't do that," JJ frowned as she narrowed her eyes. "Don't placate me. If you can't convince me that you believe you're innocent, how are you going to convince the investigator? YOU have to believe that you're innocent, David."

"Jen, I wanted to kill her. She'd almost cost me my family," Dave replied grimly, refusing to sugarcoat the very facts that could very well be used against him in the coming hours. "If Hotch hadn't pulled me off her..."

"Your own self-control would have kicked in," JJ stated with certainty, refusing to give credence to his declarations. "Don't get me wrong; the bitch deserved what she got as far as I'm concerned, but I don't believe for one second that you're the one that sent her to hell."

"How can you still have this much faith in me...after everything?" Dave asked softly, searching her face for an answer, his stomach clenching as he once again imagined his life without her..without her love.

"Because I love you. And despite any mistakes you've made, I know you love me," JJ replied softly, her fingers tightening around her husband's, her thumb sliding absently against his wide wedding band. "We're going to figure this out, Dave. Then, we're going to concentrate on our family and working through our problems. But in order for that to happen, we've got to keep you out of jail. So, I really need you to wrap your mind around the fact that you did NOT commit any crime last night."

"Okay, babe," Dave assented slowly, "Okay," he said taking a deep breath as he met her resolved eyes. "I love you," he said softly, honesty filling his words. "And I'm so sorry. This is supposed to be one of those happy, peaceful moments in your life," he said, nodding toward the baby bump where the daughter dwelled, "and I've managed to completely fuck it up."

Tugging his arm insistently, JJ ordered, "Come here." Waiting until he'd shifted up the mattress to sit on the edge of the bed next to her, JJ wrapped her arms around him. "It's going to be okay," she whispered against his neck as his arms enfolded her. "We're all going to be okay."

Burying his nose in her hair, Dave inhaled deeply, tightening his arms around her back, suddenly overwhelmed by the welcoming warmth of her small, perfect body. "We'd better be. I'm pretty positive losing you now would kill me."

And as her body softened against his, Dave realized that the only thing supporting him now was her love. And that was one precious commodity that he never wanted to deplete.


	102. Chapter 102

**Author's Note: Hello, readers! Just a couple of notes today -**

**Sign-ups for the Criminal Minds Christmas Gift Fic Exchange Challenge end October 31st . Please remember to stop by and sign up at the "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum if interested. We'd love to have each one of you. And remember, we will be taking NO late entries for this challenge.**

**Also, friends, don't forget to vote in "The Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Awards" headquartered at the forum as well (it can also be reached thru my profile page or tonnie2001969 profile page if you choose). We've had a phenomenal response so far, but we want each one of you to be heard thru your vote. Voting ends on November 30th and details can be found at the forum.**

**New interviews are posted on "Chit Chat" with our very talented co-authors: TheSecretCity, montez, jeffandjimmieschick, and Spark Shark. Check them as well as several of our other nominees out. We'll be adding more as we draw closer to the end of the awards!**

**Thanks to everyone that continues to read, review alert and favorite...we truly appreciate each one of you!**

* * *

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter One Hundred and Two**

The elevator doors opened with their usual precision, the hustle and bustle of the FBI building evident as Dave and JJ stepped out into the small foyer that opened up into the BAU bullpen. Wrapping his arm around her expanding waist, Dave murmured as he stared down into her pale face, "Jen, are you sure? You don't have to do…"

"Hush," she interjected, lacing her fingers with his as she pulled him firmly toward the glass doors. "We've been over this while we were at the hospital. We revisited it when we went home to change clothes. I listened during the drive here while you ranted instead of paying attention to the road." Turning to look over her shoulder, she added, voice determined, "My answer has not changed, nor will it, Dave. I'm here because I want to. My doctor says the baby and I will be fine. Now let's get this over with so we can get back home to our other baby."

Letting her pull him inside the brightly lit room, Dave muttered under his breath, "I still think you should have stayed at the cabin. Penelope would have…"

"Pen will be far more useful in her role as a computer goddess than as a babysitter for me," JJ retorted, easily slipping around the groupings of various desks as she led them toward the stairs in the far corner. "Now come on. Hotch said the team would be waiting for us in the conference room, and we need all the prep time we can get before your interview."

"You mean interrogation," Dave replied, his lips pressing tightly together as he climbed behind her, his hand resting cautiously on her hip.

"It is what it is," she answered, pushing open the door to the BAU conference room, not at all surprised to see her entire team gathered and waiting.

Following his expectant wife toward the closed door to their makeshift command center, Dave tried to allow the familiar sounds and sights to soothe him. This was his turf. Had been for years. Here, he could find some measure of control. At least, he hoped he could.

Because, at the moment, his current state of mind wasn't working. For any of them.

Avoiding the eyes staring at him, he closed the door behind his wife and trailed her toward their normal seats in the abnormally quiet room.

Taking his seat beside her, he finally forced himself to look around, finding faces staring back at him with varying degrees of anger. JJ laced her hand with his beneath the table and that small touch offered him a degree of strength. "Okay, people," he finally said gruffly, "Just say what you want to say so that we can get to work. I know you've all been briefed regarding my current situation." Raising his eyebrow as he met Emily's eyes, he invited, "Em? You've never been at a loss for words before. Why don't you go first?"

Frowning across the scarred table as Emily spat harshly in a foreign language, Dave looked around at his colleagues. "Anybody have any idea what she just said to me?" he asked warily.

"No, but given that I'm fairly certain that was Arabic, I'd say you're treading dangerously close to the end of her patience," Aaron replied, eyeing the brunette carefully.

"I said you were an idiot," Emily declared tightly. "And I said it in Israeli," she said, glaring pointedly at Hotch.

"Forgive me," Hotch said, throwing up a hand. "My linguistic skills are lacking today. Less than three hours of sleep will do that to a human being," he added with his own hard look at Dave.

"I see where you both stand," Dave murmured, tightening his fingers around JJ's as he looked toward Morgan. "What about you?"

Shaking his head in disgust, Morgan shrugged. "I'm still stuck back on the fact that you couldn't recognize this little bi...I mean, witch," he said with a quick apologetic glance at JJ, "for what she was."

"My blindness has been pointed out Morgan. And believe me, I think I'll be paying for it for years to come," Dave said quietly.

Softening as she watched the obvious pain etched on Dave's face reach his dark eyes, Penelope murmured, "You weren't the first guy to fly into the Black Widow's web, Agent Rossi. She's got a long line of destroyed marriages marked on her former black soul."

Grateful, Dave nodded at Garcia before turning his gaze to Reid. "Reid?" he asked.

Shaking his head the blonde haired genius looked toward the elder profiler, he cocked his head. "I really only have one pertinent question. "

"Go ahead," Dave invited quietly, comforted by the feel of JJ's cool fingers stroking his hand.

"Did you do it, sir?" Reid asked, his voice more curious than anything else.

"I don't know," Dave stated bluntly.

"Dave!" JJ and Hotch exploded in unison, each jerking in their seat.

"What?" he retorted, looking from JJ's pursed lips to Hotch's angry gaze. "It's true," he said simply.

"Damn it, Dave," Hotch growled, throwing his pen on the table in a rare display of temper, "Under no circumstances are you to make that admission outside the privacy of this room with these people. Or do you want to visit your children in jail?"

Dave heard JJ's audible indrawn breath beside him and grimaced. "No, Aaron," Rossi's voice soft, "I do not want that. And could you take it down a notch?" he asked, staring at his friend.

"No, I'm sorry, Dave, but I won't. This is serious. My sources at the police department say those detectives are desperate to pin this one on you and close the case. You keep spouting admissions of guilt and that's going to happen a lot more quickly than they anticipate."

"I didn't say I was guilty," Dave denied, his eyes darkening. "I said I don't know. I can't remember anything, Aaron."

"Which is why we're here," Aaron snapped. "We're going to try and piece together your movements for the last twenty-four hours. And we need to do it fast."


	103. Chapter 103

_**Author's Note: Hello, wonderful readers. I hope everyone in the good ole US of A remembered to adjust their clocks for daylight savings time. (I didn't). At any rate, we have just a few announcements for everyone today.**_

_**First, please remember to try and spare a few moments over the upcoming three weeks and VOTE for your favorite authors and stories in the "Profiler's Choice Awards" at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. You have through the end of November 30, 2010 to let your vote be heard and we want to hear from each one of you. If you don't know much about forums, links can be found through either my profile (ilovetvalot) or my awesome co-author (tonnie2001969). Remember, anyone that wants to help advertise the awards has our unending gratitude and there is also a short blurb you can use on our profile pages.**_

_**Second, we also have a new fortune cookie prompt for you at the forum compliments of our "Fortune Cookie Friday post (Sorry, we forgot to advertise it yesterday). And we also have great new interviews with several of our nominees. Today, we are "getting to know" the following: -Sweetheart.X, LostinOblivion, MissAmieB, nebula2 and JazziePerson. More interviews are coming soon!**_

_**Many thanks to everyone still reading these stories. We really appreciate you. Now, on with the show!**_

* * *

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter One Hundred and Three**

"Peaches," Penelope Garcia growled under her breath as her hands flew over the keyboard of her laptop at lightning speed, "convince the irritation hanging over my shoulder, otherwise known as your loving husband, to take about four steps back before I use my mouse as a deadly weapon," she warned, tapping on the screen and enlarging the image she currently stared intently at.

"Dave," JJ sighed from the other side of the table, flicking her eyes at her husband, "step back."

"But, Jen," Dave whined, crossing his arms over his chest, "I need to see this...I might remember something. Maybe seeing where I was last night will trigger a memory for me," he said desperately, running an anxious hand through his dark hair.

Slamming her laptop closed as she felt Rossi's warm breath on her shoulder again, Penelope Garcia, known for her saintly patience, spun in her chair. She was, officially, out of that very patience. "Then go visit the area firsthand and let me work!" she exploded, throwing her hands up. "I'm going as fast as I can, Agent Rossi, but you asking me every fifteen seconds if I've got anything yet is only hampering progress. When I know something, you'll know it! Until then, let me work in peace!"

"Pen," JJ chided gently, rubbing her belly as she rose from her position on the other side of the table and gazed at her husband's pale face, "he gets it. Don't you, Dave?"

"I'm sorry," Rossi said hoarsely, taking a step back as he let out a deep breath. "It's just, if you can't find anything...some sort of alibi for me, Garcia," Rossi said, gesturing at the closed laptop.

"I get it, SuperAgent," Penelope whispered miserably, her lips quivering as she fought against a sudden wave of emotion. "And I am trying. Really, really trying."

"He knows that, Pen," JJ soothed softly, reaching Dave's side and taking his hand in hers. "We both do," she said, looking over her shoulder at her friend. Turning back toward her husband stricken face, JJ smoothed a hand across his whiskered jaw. "You need a break."

Shaking his head, Dave swallowed. "No, I need to be here in case she finds something...I need to..."

"You need to listen to your wife," JJ said steadily, forcing his face back to hers as she stared into his dark, tortured eyes. "Go get a cup of coffee. Grab Hotch and take a walk. Catch your breath and leave Garcia alone to do the job we both know that she excels at performing."

"Please, Agent Rossi," Garcia pleaded from behind JJ, "go before I'm forced to take radical action and hog tie you with my USB cords."

Smiling in spite of the grim situation, Dave leaned his head back against the wall and met his wife's soft blue gaze. "I'm acting like a maniac, aren't I?"

"Maybe a little bit," JJ shrugged, "but we all understand. The first step is recognizing that you have a problem," she said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry, Garcia," Dave apologized again, looking around his wife at the disgruntled techie. "I'll make myself scarce for half an hour."

"Make it an even hour," Penelope retorted, though she was able to offer the older man a cheerful smile.

Bending to press his lips to JJ's, he whispered, "You'll call if..."

"...if we find anything," JJ nodded readily. "Just go, honey," she said, shoving him gently toward the door. Giving him one last reassuring smile as she pushed the door closed behind him, JJ sighed heavily and leaned against it. "I'm sorry, Garcie," she said without turning.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry, Gumdrop," Penelope ordered, dropping back into her chair and shoving open her laptop, purpose gleaming in her eyes. "There isn't anything in the world wide web for you to apologize for," she said, tapping furiously again as she streamed footage of the area surrounding the hospital.

Turning, JJ reminded herself that breaking down wasn't an option at the moment and walked toward her best friend. "Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked softly.

"Not right now, sweetums," Penelope grunted as her eyes widened on the screen. "Eureka!" she said, pumping a fist in the air. "I found him, Mama Bear. Your hubby walked into the park carrying a VERY large liquor bottle along the East side of the hospital at 12:41 am. The way he's swigging at it, I definitely understand the memory loss now."

"That doesn't prove anything though, Garcia," JJ murmured, moving to peer over the other woman's shoulder. "Hotch's source puts Claire's time of death at 2:00 am."

"Ah, but this is a frame of reference, Little Mama," Garcia said happily, tapping wildly on the keyboard. "I can zone in on every camera surrounding the park and try to find footage of our erstwhile Agent closer to the time of the deceased diva's demise."

"Huh?" JJ frowned, trying desperately to follow Penelope's logic, a near impossible feat on the very best of days.

"In other words, all I have to give Agent Rossi is plausible deniability. It's innocent until proven guilty, right?" Garcia chirped, her eagle eyes searching the computer screen for Dave's image.

Blinking as JJ watched a homeless man pushing a garbage cart stumble into the park minutes after her husband, she sighed as Garcia fast forwarded footage. Watching the time counters climb, JJ noted the same homeless man stumbling out of the park at 1:47 am. With a very large liquor bottle AND a phone pressed to his ear. "Garcia, STOP!" JJ barked, wrapping a hand around her friend's arm and tugging madly.

"What?" Penelope frowned up at a beaming JJ. "There's no Agent Rossi," Penelope shook her head, staring at the paused screen and searching for what had suddenly taken her friend from frozen fear to animated happiness.

"But, there is an alibi, Pen. We might not have found my husband, but I think we just found my husband's alibi," JJ cried excitedly. And lifting her eyes toward the ceiling, she sent a hasty thank you heavenward.


	104. Chapter 104

_**Author's Note: Hello, wonderful readers. At any rate, we have just a few announcements for everyone today.**_

_**IMPORTANT: WE HAVE 16 DAYS LEFT TO VOTE! LET'S ALL GET MOTIVATED!**_

_**First, please remember to try and spare a few moments over the upcoming three weeks and VOTE for your favorite authors and stories in the "Profiler's Choice Awards" at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. You have through the end of November 30, 2010 to let your vote be heard and we want to hear from each one of you. If you don't know much about forums, links can be found through either my profile (ilovetvalot) or my awesome co-author (tonnie2001969). Remember, anyone that wants to help advertise the awards has our unending gratitude and there is also a short blurb you can use on our profile pages.**_

_**Second, we also have a new fortune cookie prompt for you at the forum compliments of our "Fortune Cookie Friday post (Sorry, we forgot to advertise it yesterday). And we also have great new interviews with several of our nominees. Today, we are "getting to know" the following: b-mystique, Nagen66, Monkeywand, and Hidge. More interviews are coming soon!**_

_**Many thanks to everyone still reading these stories. We really appreciate you. Now, on with the show!**_

* * *

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter One Hundred and Four**

An hour later, Morgan, Reid and Emily had been dispatched to the park to try and locate their cell phone equipped vagrant. Penelope was running his grainy image through every database she knew and tracking the cell phone's last transmission point. The phone itself had long since gone dead, but gaining the coordinates of its' last location as well as a list of calls made was still possible, and she was vigorously searching every avenue. She had to…her friend's life depended on it.

Meanwhile, David and Jennifer Rossi sat across from Aaron Hotchner being briefed on what they should say to the detectives, who would be arriving shortly.

"Listen to me," Hotch urged, staring intently at the couple across from him, his jaw clenched tightly, "I strongly urge you to keep your answers as brief and concise as possible when replying to these men, Dave. It's important that you understand that every word that comes out of your mouth will be their means for trying to implicate you in Claire's murder. You're their best lead...their only lead."

"Because they aren't looking anywhere else," JJ snapped, her hand convulsively gripping Dave's. "This woman had a track record for destroying marriages, Hotch...for doing to others exactly what she tried to do to us. Why aren't they investigating other possibilities?"

"Probably because your husband threatened to murder her in a room full of witnesses just hours before she died," Hotch stated dryly, his eyes flicking toward the stone-faced man sitting across the table.

Snorting indelicately, JJ's eyes flashed as she leaned forward. "So did I! So did Joe! Nobody is questioning us!" The fact that her husband had become the primary suspect in what she deemed a much deserved killing burned in her gut...filling her with rage that she'd never experienced before. And at this point in time, she would have gladly killed the woman herself…if the witch wasn't already dead.

"JJ," Hotch returned calmly, his dark eyes meeting hers. "You were a bit incapacitated last night and have about a hundred medical professionals singing your alibi, loud and proud. And Joe is seventy years old...a feather could defend itself against him. Dave," he said, nodding to the grim faced man beside her, "is a logical choice. Even he'll tell you that."

"It's true," Dave agreed, his voice even, belying his inner turmoil, as he turned to face his wife. "I'm exactly where I'd focus my attention if I were them."

"But, we've basically found you an alibi," JJ protested, frowning as she looked from one man to the other, silently infuriated that neither of them could see what she did. How could they be so blasé about what could potentially rip her family apart?

"You found a lead," Hotch gently corrected, carefully guarding his words, well aware of the emotions that had been hovering barely below the surface . "And it's circumstantial at best, JJ," he explained softly. Seeing her eyes harden and mouth open, he held up a hand. "I'm not saying that you and Garcia haven't found a substantial hole in the police's theory...one we're going to extensively explore...but for now, it doesn't mean anything. Not unless that vagrant can confirm Dave's whereabouts and prove himself to be a reliable source."

Pursing her lips, JJ shook her head furiously. "Forgive me, Hotch, but it seems to me that you're half convinced yourself that Dave is guilty," she bit out, shifting in her chair as the baby moved within her, reasserting herself in silent agreement with her mother, JJ thought.

"That isn't true, JJ," Dave shook his head, turning his concerned eyes toward his agitated wife, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "He's an attorney. He's covering his bases...and ours. It's his job."

"It's not his job to doubt his client," JJ snapped, glaring at Aaron angrily, her eyes narrowing in silent condemnation.

Sighing, Hotch returned JJ's stare. He understood why he'd become the expectant woman's target. She needed an outlet for her fury...someone to blame. He only wished he hadn't gotten assigned such a lucky role. "JJ...you know I care about you both. But, right now, my only mission is to keep Dave from being booked for murder in the next few hours. And I'm going to need cooperation from both of you to keep that from happening. If you can't remain unaffected during this interview, I'm going to have to ask you not to be present."

Flushing, JJ jerked in her chair, her shoulders stiffening. "Go to hell," she spat, the words flying off her lips. "You, yourself, said that it would look better if I was sitting by Dave's side."

"Only if you can remain calm, JJ. What I really need for you to do is put on your best press face and let me do the talking," Hotch informed her quietly, his voice solemn but caring.

"Bella," Dave murmured as his wife stiffened beside him, "You just got out of the hospital after almost losing our little girl. I can't let you go in there with me if it's gonna upset you."

"Upset me?" JJ echoed incredulously, turning her glare in his direction. "According to him," she said, gesturing toward Hotch, "there's a very real chance that these idiots might try to arrest you this afternoon. There's no way I'm NOT going to be with you," she choked, her eyes suddenly filling with tears as she bit her lip, fear tightening around her chest.

"JJ, Dave DOES have a lot going for him," Hotch pointed out, watching as Dave's face tightened, turning toward him to shoot him a warning look as he wrapped an arm around his wife and she buried her face against his neck. "His record is exemplary. Agents and city officials are coming out of the woodwork to offer him character references."

"It's going to be okay, babe," Dave whispered reassuringly, his fingers sliding up and down JJ's spine soothingly as she pressed her cheek against his shoulder. Turning toward Hotch, he asked, "How long do we have before this thing starts?"

Consulting his watch, Hotch murmured, "Half an hour, but..."

Shaking his head, Dave cut his best friend off with a hard look. "Jen and I are taking a break from this insanity," he said firmly, his voice defying argument. "We'll follow your lead, Hotch and defer to your judgment, but we need a few minutes alone," he said, rising to pull Jen out of her chair and against his side.

"No," JJ said as she straightened her shoulders, cursing her inability to control her own emotions as she wiped at her watery eyes. "We need to do this."

"No," Dave denied softly, shaking his head as he wrapped an arm around her waist, his hand cupping her hip. "You need a break before this thing starts, and so do I. All of our emotions are skating too close to the surface. We need to catch our breath and regroup, and I don't think even Aaron can deny that," he said with a pointed look at the younger man.

Never a stupid man, Hotch agreed instantaneously, recognizing the validity of the older agent's argument. "The cooler our tempers, the easier this will go," he nodded supportively as he stacked his files in order.

"See...my lawyer just told me to go take a break," Dave chided JJ, guiding her gently, but firmly toward the door. "We'll be in my office. Let us know when they get here," he ordered over his shoulder while his footsteps kept moving forward.

And watching his friends depart, Aaron Hotchner sagged in his chair.

It was going to be a very long afternoon.


	105. Chapter 105

**Author's Note: My co-author and I would like to announce that our core stories (Sunday and Monday weekly publications) will be on hiatus for the weekend after Thanksgiving (an American Holiday on November 25, 2010). Due to familial obligations, we do believe there will be a week break on those ongoing stories. We will continue to publish one-shots and shorter stories through the holiday week.**

**Also, we're drawing near the close of our first annual Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Awards. WE CURRENTLY HAVE EIGHT DAYS LEFT TO VOTE FOR OUR FAVORITE AUTHORS AND STORIES. Please remember to try and spare a few moments over the upcoming days and VOTE for your favorite authors and stories in the "Profiler's Choice Awards" at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. You have through the end of November 30, 2010 to let your voice and vote be heard, and we want to hear from each one of you. If you don't know much about forums, links can be found through either my profile (ilovetvalot) or my awesome co-author (tonnie2001969). Remember, anyone that wants to help advertise the awards has our unending gratitude, and there is also a short blurb you can use on our profile pages.**

**We also want to take a moment and remind all those participants that have signed up for the Criminal Minds Christmas Fic Gift Exchange that we have just over a month to complete our gifts and publish them for our recipients. If anyone has any questions, please contact us via private message.**

**And finally, we'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone for their continued support of our stories. We truly appreciate each review, favorite, alert and private message. It means a lot to us. Please let us continue to hear from each of you!**

* * *

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter One Hundred and Five**

Pushing the door closed behind him, Dave guided his fragile wife toward the small sofa on the far side of his office. Easing her stiff shoulders down, he said, calmly, "Bella, you need to rest for a moment. Close your eyes and let your body relax before your mind demands that it happens."

"I'm fine, Dave," JJ objected as she perched on the edge of the couch, her blue eyes flashing up at his before flickering toward the door. "We need to…."

"All we need to do right now is take a moment for ourselves," Dave assured her, sitting down next to her and pulling her reluctant body against him as she attempted to stifle a yawn. Sliding a hand against her rounded stomach, he murmured, "You know our little girl probably wants a nap, anyway. Otherwise, she'll keep us up later."

"She's already awake," JJ countered, all while her body seemed to sink tighter against him, reveling in the strength that seemed to surround her as she allowed herself to relax. Another yawn escaped her before she could stop it, and she felt Dave's chuckle in his chest before she heard it.

"See? Your body agrees with me." Stroking gentle fingers through her soft hair, he let his head drop back against the back of the sofa as he assured her, "I'm right here, Bella. I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't say that," JJ whispered, clutching his tie with her left hand, her wedding ring catching in the sunlight spilling from the window behind them. "It's like tempting fate."

"I'm sorry," he said softly against her forehead, his whispered apology covering far more than just the latest words. Letting out a harsh sigh, he told himself that he would spend the rest of his life trying to make this up to her…if he was given that opportunity.

Closing her eyes, JJ shook her head against his chest. "Do you realize I've fought more for you than for any other man in my life?" Turning her head slightly, she inhaled his woodsy scent, her eyes closing at the sensation. "Brain tumors, another woman, my own insecurities...now, this," she muttered tightly, emotion clogging her throat.

Grimacing as he rested a hand gently against her head, Dave pressed his lips to her temple. "Why do you keep putting up with me?" he asked huskily, tangling his fingers in her silky blonde hair.

"Because, I love you," JJ growled angrily, thumping his chest with a small fist.

"Would you like to tack a "Damn you!" onto that declaration?" Dave teased, holding her closer, knowing that he could happily spend the rest of his life doing this very thing.

"You have no idea, Rossi," JJ grumbled quietly, her fingers clenching tightly at his linen shirt, her own worries and fears lodging in her grip.

"Babe, I know we've struggled. And I know this is not what you signed on for...none of this is," Dave began, his lips tightening as he forced himself to continue.

"I said for better OR for worse, Dave," JJ reminded him quietly, raising her head slightly to meet his eyes. "And I meant it."

"We're going to get back to the better, Jen," Dave vowed, stroking her hair. "I promise you, we are. You, me, Henry and this little nugget," he murmured, smoothing his hand over her belly.

"I know," JJ sighed tiredly, curling her legs as tightly as she could against his. "I just wish we'd never heard the name Claire LeVane."

"I wish I'd listened to you," Dave confided softly. "I could have saved us so much pain if I hadn't reverted to the stubborn bastard I used to be."

"You thought you were right," JJ said sadly, tears rising to her eyes, her stern order to her psyche being ignored. "I tried, Dave," JJ whispered, her voice cracking as the first sob caught in her throat.

"I know you did," Dave murmured huskily. "It's my fault, Jen. Every goddamn bit of it. And I'm not sure how to say I'm sorry. The words sound trite even to me. But, somehow, I'm going to make this up to you."

"You can start with hiring a male publicist," JJ said with a watery laugh against his chest.

"Done," Dave responded vehemently, squeezing her gently. "I love you, Bella. You know that, right?" he asked huskily.

"I love you, too. And I know you love me, I just doubted it for a moment back there," she murmured, referring to those moments when she'd found him in the bar with Claire. Those images were indelibly burned in her mind, her manic thoughts twisting the pictures into visions she only hoped she would one day forget.

Resting his head against hers, Dave breathed deeply. "Don't. Hate me if you have to, but don't ever doubt how much I love you, Jen. Nobody has ever meant to me what you do. Nobody else ever could. There has never been a moment since you walked into my life that I've ever been tempted to look at, let alone touch, another woman. Tell me you believe that much, JJ," he begged softly.

"I believe you," JJ whispered, lifting her head to stare up at him with wet eyes. "But, more importantly, I believe in you. Promise me that you'll believe in you, too, when we go in that room with those detectives."

Nodding, Dave swallowed, unable to say anything. Her faith in him was mind boggling. After everything she'd endured in the last few weeks...after all the physical pain and emotional agony she'd been subjected to...she was still concerned about him. Her fear shined in her soft blue eyes, twisting his heart. "I'll do or say whatever I need to do in order to stay with you and the children, JJ."

"You know what would help?" JJ asked, smoothing her hand over his muscled chest.

"What?" Dave smiled faintly, trailing his fingers down her pale cheek.

"If you sounded convinced that you hadn't done this," JJ insisted, her lips tightening as she stared into his dark gaze.

"Sweetheart, I know you think..."

"I don't think, David. I know. In my soul, I know you could never do this," JJ said determinedly, patting his chest emphatically with each statement.

"Honey, I was out of my mind after you were injured...after I saw you. I thought I might have managed to lose everything that means anything to me in the world. You. Our son. Our little girl...and the only thing I remember thinking was that I wanted to rip her apart," Dave said miserably, capturing her fingers. "Add all that to getting drunker than I ever remember being in my life..."

"...still does NOT make you a murderer," JJ denied.

Opening his mouth to argue, Dave paused as someone knocked on the door. Feeling JJ stiffen beside him, he pressed a kiss to her lips. "It's okay, babe." Looking at the door, he called, "Come in."

Poking her red head inside the room, Penelope apologized. "I'm sorry to interrupt. Hotch sent me. They're here."

Nodding, Dave replied, "We'll be right there, Garcia." Waiting until she closed the door, Dave eyed JJ. "You don't need to be there, Bella. I can do this alone."

"Yes, I do," JJ denied, straightening her shoulders as she pulled up to the edge of the sofa. "The only place I belong at the moment is right beside you."

Sighing heavily, Dave nodded, helping her to her feet. "Then let's go get this over with."


	106. Chapter 106

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Just a reminder, December 25th is right around the corner. Everyone that signed up for the CM Christmas Fic Exchange, please remember your stories. We want this to be a WONDERFUL gift experience for all involved. If you have any questions, feel free to pm either myself (ilovetvalot) or tonnie2001969.**_

_**Finally, if any of you have any idea for issues/activities that you'd like to see "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum tackle in the form of discussion threads and/or challenges, please let us know. We want to bring you all some really fun threads in the New Year!**_

_**As always, thank you to every reader, reviewer, favoriter, and alerter that enjoys our stories. Hearing from each of you means a great deal and we love hearing what you think of our work, especially when you give storyline advice/input. Now, on with our story!**_

* * *

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter One Hundred and Six**

As he held the door open for his pregnant wife and they entered the small room, Dave nodded to the officers already seated at the team's rounded war room table, realizing he was facing two men that had already tried and convicted him in their minds. He didn't need to be a profiler to know that. He was, after all, a cop. But not one of them. Their cold eyes and squared shoulders were all the indicators he needed and he suspected they knew he knew.

This meeting was simply a formality.

"Agent Rossi. Mrs. Rossi," Detective Adams nodded at them, his dark eyes carefully watching every movement between the couple.

"Detective," JJ replied evenly, inclining her head as Dave pulled her chair out and helped her ease into it.

"I wasn't expecting you, ma'am," Detective Saunders said uncomfortably. It was one thing to grill a cold-blooded killer, he thought grimly. Quite another to do it with his obviously pregnant wife staring you down, condemnation burning bright in her eyes.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else when someone makes unfounded accusations against my husband," JJ replied sweetly, mindful of Hotch's watchful eye and earlier warnings. She had agreed to obey the letter of the law, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to be on guard the entire time.

Clearing his throat from his seat on Dave's right side, Hotch stared intently at Adams, who had appeared to be the lead detective. "All right, gentleman. Let's begin, shall we? I believe you indicated earlier that you had some questions for my client," Hotch said evenly, gesturing with one hand toward Dave.

"We did," Adams nodded tersely, teeth gleaming as he smiled at Dave. "Are you ready, Agent Rossi?"

Yeah, this guy is good cop, Dave thought tiredly as Saunders shifted in his chair, ostensibly getting comfortable. "I am," Dave said steadily, nodding slowly as he felt JJ's fingers tighten around his underneath the table, a silent sign of her loyal and undivided support. "Let's get this over with," he told the black man, meeting his assessing gaze squarely as he watched the tall black man reach for the glass of water in front of him and take a slow sip. Yeah, I know the game. Take your time; make the unsub sweat. And maybe I would if I knew what the fuck I'd done last night, Dave grumbled to himself.

Setting his water glass aside, Adams eyed Rossi levelly. The son of a bitch was somber as a judge, but he didn't act guilty at all. Although, the detective thought wisely, his profession could account for that. No profiler he'd ever worked with had showed any obvious emotion, and this guy was no different. "Maybe instead of me asking you a bunch of pointless questions, I tell you a story. You tell me if it sounds plausible, Agent Rossi. All right?"

Great, he wants to play games, Dave groaned to himself. He knew the tactic. Tell the suspect a story and lull them into a false sense of security, then, POW! Hit 'em with the big reveal. Fucking perfect. Did this dimwitted fuck know that he'd helped create those goddamned methods? "When you're ready, Detective," Dave replied graciously, well aware of JJ's grip slowly tightening against his fingers.

Smiling tightly, Adams began. "Agent Rossi, my partner and I have spent the better part of today piecing together this story. I'm curious to know how close we got to the truth. See, here's what I think. A hardworking man writes a book based on his FBI experiences. It's a pretty sweet deal as a side gig. But, as humans are prone to do, you wanted more. So you found yourself a new publicist. Claire Levane. How am I doing so far?" he asked, narrowing his eyes on the stone faced elder man.

"I'm not hearing anything amiss in the story so far," Dave nodded willing to play along…for a while.

"Good," Adams grinned, his smile not touching his hard eyes. "I'm glad to hear that. So, you hire this young, talented lady to promote your book, right?"

"Actually, you need an edit there. I hired her firm. My book was assigned to her," Dave corrected, lifting his chin defiantly.

"Ah," Detective Adams nodded, making a note against his yellow notepad. "I appreciate the rewrite there, Agent Rossi. At any rate, Ms. Levane became your publicist. And by all accounts, she did a good job with your book, helping push it to number three on the nonfiction bestseller list in the Times, isn't that right?"

"The book did well," Rossi agreed blandly. "I've had some do better," he shrugged, his shoulders barely rising and falling beneath his jacket.

"But, in my story...all my witnesses say you were thrilled with Ms. Levane's performance. You even defended her to your wife, didn't you?" Adams asked, nodding toward JJ.

Where the hell had he heard that, JJ asked herself wildly, racking her brain. She'd only ever spoken to the team about her negative feelings toward Claire. Of course, she'd had more than one conversation in the break room with Emily and Garcia about the bitch. Was it possible some meddling gossip with a low-level clearance had said something?

"I did," Dave nodded, his eyes glued to the detective but his focus half on his wife. Her hand had gripped his in a maniacal grasp, and he stroked his thumb against her tense fingers. "At the time, I believed Claire to be a professional woman intent on making my latest novel a success. Until last night, I had buried my head in the sand. I didn't recognize the overtures she was making until she made a blatant pass at me. When I realized what she had been planning...I balked," Dave replied truthfully.

"You balked or you got caught red handed?" Detective Saunders snorted from beside his partner. "I've seen the pictures of this chick, Agent. She was a looker. Curves in all the right places...legs for days...any red blooded man would have been tempted," the officer goaded, watching Dave's face with narrowed eyes.

"Not this man," Dave ground out, his jaw flexing as he felt JJ stiffen beside him again. Squeezing JJ's hand reassuringly, he stated clearly, "I love my wife, Detective."

"Forgive me, Mrs. Rossi," Saunders apologized as he looked at Rossi's wife, her face twisted in disgust, whether for him or her husband, he wasn't sure. "But, let's be real here. A guy can love his wife and still be banging another woman on the side."

Clearing his throat, Hotch glared at the blunt detective. "Find your point or this interview is over."

"My point is, I wanna know exactly how long you'd been sleeping with Ms. Levane, Agent Rossi," Saunders demanded baldly, his eyes never leaving his suspect's rapidly darkening face.


	107. Chapter 107

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hold on folks, this is a long note today! First, Tonnie and I would like to announce that signups for Chit Chat on Author's Corner's January Challenge-The Happy New Year's Challenge are open thru December 30, 2010. Simply swing by the forum (you can link to it thru our profile pages) and sign up with the pairing you'd like to see written and three prompts associated with the holiday. On Jan 1, 2011, you'll be assigned a random pairing (not the one you usually write) and three prompts to write by January 30.**_

_**Second, I have a question for my readers. I truly enjoyed last night's CM episode, "What Happens at Home" and the introduction of the character Agent Ashley Seaver. I intend to do some stories with her character incorporated into a pairing and I'd like to know who you guys would like to see me pair her with. I know the obvious choice is Reid, but what about Hotch or Rossi. Anybody that knows my work knows I'm a sucker for older man/younger woman pairings. So, shoot me a pm or review and let me know what you think. I think the world of you guys and value your opinions!**_

_**Just a reminder, December 25th is right around the corner. Everyone that signed up for the CM Christmas Fic Exchange, please remember your stories. We want this to be a WONDERFUL gift experience for all involved. If you have any questions, feel free to pm either myself (ilovetvalot) or tonnie2001969.**_

_**In other forum news, please check out our newest discussion thread, "Serious vs. Light - Which gets the most response?" It is a discussion of serious vs. light stories and the response they get from readers. We also have new interviews with Clarebones and musicxlife4 up for your reading pleasure.**_

_**Also please check out the discussion thread entitled, "The Fine Line Between T and M ratings". There's a great ongoing discussion there, too.**_

_**Finally, if any of you have any idea for issues/activities that you'd like to see "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum tackle in the form of discussion threads and/or challenges, please let us know. We want to bring you all some really fun threads in the New Year!**_

_**As always, thank you to every reader, reviewer, and person that favorites or alerts one of our stories. Hearing from each of you means a great deal to each of us. We truly value your thoughts and opinions. Now, on with our story!**_

* * *

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter One Hundred and Seven**

"I'm going to say this once, Detective. I have not ever had an intimate relationship with Claire Levane," Dave replied, enunciating each word clearly as he glared across the table at the doubting police office. "I loved my wife. Last night, it came to my attention that Ms. Levane had a great deal more in mind for our relationship that I imagined. My wife had already tried to inform me of that on several occasions, and I stubbornly denied it because I didn't see it. I made a mistake. But the mistake was in not listening to my wife's counsel," he explained, squeezing JJ's hand beneath the table. "The mistake was NOT in having an affair with Claire. THAT never happened."

"So," Saunders said with a sardonic smile as he glanced down at the open file in front of him, "sharing a hotel room with her was purely platonic."

Feeling JJ stiffen beside him and inhale swiftly, Dave turned his gaze toward her. "A hotel suite, Jen, connected by a closed door that needed a key card to be opened...a door that never opened." Turning his gaze back to the officers in front of him, he ordered with a snap, "Check the hotel security logs and films. You'll be able to confirm every word I'm saying."

"Oh, we intend to, Agent Rossi," Adams smirked, arching a brow as he met Dave's solid gaze.

"Good, maybe that will dispel your theory that I was having a relationship with a woman that I had nothing more than a professional interest in."

"Curious that you should say that," Saunders interjected pleasantly, leaning back in his seat. "Based on the tapes we viewed from your exchange with Ms. Levane at a tavern last night, there didn't appear to be anything casual about your relationship with the deceased, Mr. Rossi. In fact, I think even your wife will agree," he said, nodding at a tight lipped JJ, "that it did, indeed, appear quite personal. In polite society, I believe locked lips in a passionate embrace mean something a little deeper than mere professional friendship. I mean, I don't ever remember a time I laid one on Adams here," he said archly, jerking his head toward his partner.

"And if you did, I think he would react in much the same way I did," Dave snarled, his jaw clenching. "He'd have pushed you away...perhaps through a wall. Just like I reacted with Claire."

"I'm thinking that probably had a little something to do with your wife's sudden appearance, though," Adams replied doggedly, his eyes narrowing on JJ's flushed face. "You were already separated due to your ongoing relationship with the victim, weren't you?"

"As I said, I had been refusing to listen to JJ's continual warnings about Claire's intentions. My crime is being a stubborn fool, gentlemen," Dave retorted, barely resisting the urge to wipe that knowing smile off the other man's face.

"Do you have a temper, Agent Rossi?" Saunters asked lazily, shifting tactics with the practiced skill of a seasoned officer.

"I do," Dave said truthfully, nodding once. "I have a quick temper. Especially when I'm provoked. Is that a crime?"

"Well, I think you would agree that you felt provoked last night, wouldn't you? I mean, here was this woman, professing her undying love to you in front of your wife, leading Mrs. Rossi to believe a relationship existed where you say there was none," Saunders said slowly, carefully watching Dave's face. "You were angry."

"I was livid," Dave agreed grimly, each word spoken in truth.

Cataloguing that response, Saunders went on with his train of thought. "Your wife and unborn child were put at risk indirectly by Ms. Levane, wouldn't you say?"

"There was nothing indirect about it. JJ's injuries were a direct result of Claire's untrue accusations and innuendos," Dave said succinctly, sweeping his fingers against his wife's hand as he remembered the horror of seeing her lying in the street, unconscious.

"You wanted to kill her," Saunders replied with a nod. "You threatened to kill her. There are witnesses to that at two separate locations last night. Joe's Tavern and GW Memorial."

"There are," Dave admitted quietly. "I was angry and I wanted to get my point across to Ms. Levane. She meant NOTHING to me and I wanted her to know it."

"You needed to drive that point home," Saunders nodded understandingly, carefully choosing his words as he expressed so-called support.

Narrowing his eyes on the man in front of him, Dave shook his head. "You realize that I wrote the book on this technique you're using right now, son. And I'm here to tell you that you're doing it all wrong. Oscillating between anger and camaraderie is confusing to a suspect. Choose one and stick with it."

Lips tightening, Saunders fought to control his own temper. Arrogant prick! Tilting his head, he glanced at Rossi's lawyer. "Your client's smugness will be such a treat to watch in a courtroom, Agent Hotchner."

Raising a brow, Hotch merely looked at the officer with cold eyes. "My client makes an adequate point. He did write the book on accepted interrogation methods. That wasn't arrogance talking. It was experience. And I, personally, have found the last hour to be a waste of time. Either arrest my client or leave."

"Oh, I'd love to, Agent Hotchner. But we're still waiting on a few results to make everything all neat and tidy. But," Saunders directed, turning his gaze toward Rossi, "I wouldn't go very far, Agent Rossi. The noose is very quickly tightening around your neck."

"My client has nothing to fear nor hide from you, gentlemen. He'll be right here," Hotch stated evenly, shifting his gaze from one officer to the other.

Rising front the table, Saunders stared into Rossi's eyes. "Don't go far, Agent Rossi," he directed grimly. "I'm a pretty up front guy, and I gotta say, I like you for this."

"No shit," Dave snorted as JJ squeezed his hand tightly, a silent caution. "I'd never have guessed."

"Dave," Hotch warned, shooting the elder man a quelling look.

"Sorry," Dave muttered, shifting impatiently in his chair. "But Captain Obvious here is rapidly burning through my patience."

"And I guess we all know what happens when David Rossi's patience runs out," Adams chuckled without humor, crossing his arms over his chest. "All we need to do is look at Claire Levane."

"That's enough," Saunders said, glancing toward his partner. "We're done here. For now," he said with a pointed look at Dave.

Silence reigned as the door closed behind the two departing detectives.

Releasing a shaky breath, JJ looked from Dave to Aaron. "Where are we at, Hotch?" she asked worriedly, wincing at the grim set of his face.

"We need to find Claire Levane's real killer. And we need to do it fast," Aaron declared flatly. "I'm afraid Dave's continued freedom depends on it."

* * *

_A/N 2 - I just wanted our loyal readers to know that due to real life events (my husband is deploying to the war in Afghanistan earlier than anticipated), our stories' postings may be a little sporadic, especially our core. I hope you will be patient with me during this difficult time._

_Tracia_


	108. Chapter 108

_**Author's Note: First, I hope you guys enjoy this new story. It will be updated once a week. **_

_**We have a few announcements for year today. First, don't forget we have a new challenge open on the forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". Sign-ups for our January challenge, "The Happy New Year's Challenge" is open through December 30, 2010. We'd love to have each one of you. Simply swing by the forum (you can link to it thru our profile pages) and sign up with the pairing you'd like to see written and three prompts associated with the holiday. On Jan 1, 2011, you'll be assigned a random pairing (not the one you usually write) and three prompts to write by January 30.**_

_**And don't forget - those that signed up to complete the CM Christmas Fic Gift Exchange, you have exactly FOUR days left. Please PM me if you have any problems.**_

_**Finally, if any of you have any idea for issues/activities that you'd like to see "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum tackle in the form of discussion threads and/or challenges, please let us know. We want to bring you all some really fun threads in the New Year!**_

_**As always, thank you to every reader, reviewer, and person that favorites or alerts one of our stories. Hearing from each of you means a great deal to each of us. We truly value your thoughts and opinions. Now, on with our story!**_

* * *

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter One Hundred and Eight**

"Daddy!" Henry Rossi squealed as his father and mother walked through the wide front door of their home. "You home!" he yelled happily, hurtling toward his daddy with the force of a hurricane, his little feet pounding against the hardwood floors.

"I'm home," Dave smiled, sweeping his son into his arms and hugging him tightly. Burying his nose in the fragrant tussled hair of his little boy, Rossi inhaled gratefully. He'd been half convinced he'd never feel Henry's sturdy arms around him again and standing there, he realized just how keenly that had affected him. Never again would he allow himself to reach such a point of misery due because of his own stupidity. "I missed you so much, munchkin," he murmured, pressing his lips to the crown of his son's blonde hair.

"Mommy!" Henry shouted as he wiggled, spotting his mother over his daddy's shoulder. "You home, too!" he said excitedly, squirming against his father's tight hug.

"I'm home, too," JJ smiled, her heart constricting painfully in her chest as she watched her husband and son reunite. How could she have considered, even for a moment, ending this? How had she possibly thought her husband would sacrifice the family they'd made together? This was what love truly was…and neither one of them would destroy that. Never.

"Down, daddy," Henry demanded, kicking his legs against Dave's stomach as he scrambled for his mommy. "Is my sissy still in there?" he asked curiously when Dave lowered him back to the floor. Touching her belly, he stated worriedly, his little forehead wrinkling, "I heared grammy on the phone. She said you was in the h'sptial. You didn't leave my sissy there, didya?" he asked, pulling on JJ's hand.

"Yes, my grandson had developed quite the ear," JJ's mother winked as she stepped into the room, wrapping an arm around her daughter and ignoring her son-in-law completely. "How are you, baby?" she whispered.

"I'm okay, Mom," JJ smiled up at her concerned mother. "Really," she added when her mother gave her one of those hard looks...the one that said she could see inside her daughter's soul.

"Really?" Anne asked, quirking a brow heavenward, the one word holding far more meaning than the English language could define.

"We're working it out, Mom," JJ assured her doubtful mother when the elder woman turned to glare at Dave.

"Henry, sweetie, can you go get grammy's coat?" she asked her grandson, holding Dave's eyes with hers meaningfully.

"Sure, grammy," Henry nodded obediently, scampering off to do his grandmother's bidding.

"Go with your son, JJ," Anne commanded gently, softly pushing her daughter.

"Mom..." JJ said hesitantly, looking between her mother and husband.

"Go, Jen. It's obvious your mom has some things to say and she has every right," Dave urged softly as he stayed exactly where he was.

"Damn right," Anne spat, her voice now cold as ice now that her grandson had departed.

"Mom, please..." JJ begged.

"Jennifer, now," Anne demanded.

"It's okay, Bella," Dave assured his reluctant wife gently, reaching for her hand and tugging her toward him. "Go check on Henry and get off your feet."

Swallowing, JJ nodded, resolved that she couldn't divert the locomotive poised to roll over her husband. "Mom, remember that I love him," JJ reminded the Jareau matriarch before disappearing into the living room.

Waiting until he heard JJ's low voice talking to their son, Dave looked at Anne. "And despite the things that've happened, Anne, I love JJ more than my life."

"Is that why you almost got my baby killed?" Anne snapped, taking an angry step toward the solemn faced man. "Everything that's happened...ALL her pain and misery...all her heartache...YOU are directly responsible for!"

"I know," Dave admitted starkly, well aware that Anne Jareau's condemnation was nothing compared to what his own conscience was doing to him.

"You know?" Anne echoed incredulously, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she took another step closer. "You realize the only reason I don't murder you where you stand is that it would only hurt my little girl even more...it would only add to her suffering."

"Yes," Dave nodded, never disagreeing with his mother-in-law. "I've been a fool, Anne."

"No, a fool I could forgive. No, you've been a selfish bastard," Anne correct viciously. "And you deserve to suffer. But I can't make that happen without my daughter being miserable right alongside you."

"Believe me, Anne, I've seen hell in the last day and a half. A hell of my own making. And there's nothing I won't do to earn JJ's forgiveness."

"Including murder?" Anne asked archly.

Staring into Anne's unrelenting eyes, Dave replied slowly. "I wanted that woman dead, but I don't think I killed her."

"You don't think?" Anne repeated.

"I can't remember," Dave shook his head, dropping his gaze to the floor. "I got drunk and..."

"I don't want to know," Anne muttered, throwing up a hand. "I only have one question. I know you disregarded my daughter's feelings, but did you betray her?" Anne asked, her voice a mere whisper of sound.

Dave knew his continued existence in the earthly realm hinged on his answer. Luckily for him, he could be utterly honest in this. "Absolutely not. Never once. There was never a glimmer of a chance that would have happened. Ever. My crime was in being a callous idiot, not an adulterer."

Hearing the sincerity in his voice and seeing the genuine honesty shining in her son-in-law's dark eyes went a long way towards soothing the savage beast in JJ's mother. "I won't argue the callous idiot part although there are many, many adjectives I could add to your description...and will, at great length. But for now," Anne said, taking a deep calming breath, "you need to spend time with your family undoing some of the damage you've done."

"Thank you, Anne," he said softly, recognizing the gift he had just received.

"I didn't do it for you," Anne shook her head. "I did it for my daughter and grandchildren, Rossi. Let's be clear about that. Jesus forgives, David. I don't. Nor do I forget."

"Understood," Dave nodded gravely.

"Tell my daughter that I said goodbye," Anne said, tightly smiling at Henry as he ran into the hallway with her coat. Bending, she brushed a kiss against Henry's forehead before rising and slipping on her jacket. "I need to leave before I do or say something I'll regret. Grammy will see you later," she winked at Henry, leaving quickly.

Watching as the door closed behind his grandmother, Henry looked up at Dave, able to sense the tension in the air. "Did you do something bad?" he asked.

Glancing down at his son, Dave nodded as he picked him up in his arms. "I did," he admitted. "I hurt Mommy and Grammy's hearts."

"You gonna fix the boo boo?" his son asked innocently.

Pressing his lips to his son's forehead, Dave squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm sure gonna try, Monkey."


	109. Chapter 109

**_Author's Note: _****_Calling all readers! Join us for our Awesome January Awards...to recognize and honor the best fics written for any of the challenges on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum! All you have to do is send the title of your favorite fic (and author who wrote it) that was written for a challenge to either ilovetvalot or tonnie2001969's private message inbox. Stories by ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969 are not eligible for competition. Only one vote per person! For more details and full rules, visit Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. You don't need to be an author to vote, simply visit the forum and review our challenge threads (stories are already and the threads will be pinned to the top of the page). So, everyone, come on over and lets have some fun. Voting commences now and ends January 31, 2011. Awards will be given for first, second and third place._**

**_Please don't forget about our forum, "Chit Chat on Author's Corner". Currently, we're taking signups for our great Valentine's Gift Fic Exchange and we'd love to have everyone sign up. The more the merrier. Details are at the forum and you can PM us with any questions!_**

**_Again, thanks for bearing with me, my fanfic friends!_**

* * *

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter One Hundred and Nine**

Yawning tiredly as she crawled between the cool sheets of their bed a couple of hours later, JJ smiled faintly as she heard Dave's low off-key voice quietly singing a lullaby to their son in the next room. Henry had been fast asleep when she'd passed the doorway thirty minutes ago, but Dave still rocked, holding the little boy protectively against his chest, his chin nestled against Henry's head.

She hadn't had the heart to intrude on his time with their son. It was obvious that she wasn't the only person on which these last days had taken a toll. New lines etched her husband's face and his eyes bore the shadows only worry could deliver. If holding their son could alleviate some of that pain she saw reflected in his eyes, then she'd wait as long as necessary for her turn in his arms.

Feeling their daughter's kick of agreement, the not-so-gentle shifting interrupting her thoughts, JJ smiled and smoothed a hand across the swell of her belly. Soon, she'd have another testament to her love for her husband.

Letting out a sigh, she realized that she had just one hope: that he would be there to enjoy it with her. She knew Hotch was growing increasingly more concerned; he and their team were working around the clock to prove Dave's innocence.

She only wished that her husband would believe in himself as much as she did.

Hearing footsteps in the hallway, she turned toward the door as he quietly entered the bedroom. "Did you finally convince yourself to put him down?" she smiled, her eyes understanding.

"Caught me, huh?" he said guiltily, scrubbing a hand over his obviously tired face. "I missed him, Jen," he admitted truthfully, the simple words filled with emotion.

"I know," JJ said softly, nodding as she met his eyes. "I shouldn't have kept him from you no matter how angry I was, Dave. I'm sorry for that."

"Bella," Dave said hoarsely, shaking his head as he paused in the act of peeling off his shirt, "Please don't apologize to me. I nearly threw away the most important person in my life because I'm a prideful, arrogant bastard who evidently is not nearly the profiler I thought I was. The fact that you didn't bury a knife in my back still amazes me."

"I think a part of me always knew that you hadn't actually done anything to warrant me murdering you in cold blood," JJ laughed softly, propping extra pillows behind her back as she leaned against the solid headboard. Her fingers slid against the sheets as she admitted, "My fury was primarily centered around the fact that I couldn't seem to make you hear me, no matter how loudly I spoke...or screamed."

Stripping out of his jeans, Dave reached for the drawer holding his pajamas. He swallowed hard as she felt a wave of comfort roll through him, the simple act of being home and opening the drawer reminding him of everything he could have lost. Pulling on a soft pair of flannel pants, he sighed. "I was a fool. And there's never going to be a way I can apologize enough for my stupidity."

"You've been quiet ever since my mom left," JJ commented carefully. She'd called her mother earlier and questioned her regarding her conversation with Dave in the foyer, but the older woman remained steadfastly vague.

"I...she...brought home just how badly I'd hurt you, Jen. I don't think I've felt this ashamed since the nuns caught me filling the Holy Fountain with vodka."

Heart softening as she watched his head hang in defeat, she held out a hand. "Come here, Dave."

Eyes lifting hopefully, Dave met her eyes as he watched her fingers stretch toward him. "You want me to sleep in here?" he asked hesitantly, glancing back toward the half-open door. "I figured you'd prefer it if I slept in the guest bedroom for now."

"You figured wrong," JJ said forcefully, leaning forward to wrap her fingers around his wrist and tug him down on the bed. "You might have missed holding Henry, but I missed holding you," she whispered, slipping her arms around his neck and burying her nose in his throat, the smell of his cologne and a scent that was uniquely him mingling, nearly intoxicating her.

Arms enfolding her, Dave squeezed his eyes closed and held her tightly, silently grateful to whatever deity had granted him this second chance. And third...and fourth. "I love you so much, Bella," he whispered huskily, his throat clogged with a wealth of emotion that, if he ever released, would swamp them both. "God, I'm sorry. For everything."

"Stop," JJ hushed him softly, her fingers sliding softly against the nape of his neck. "The most important thing is that we're still here. We're still together."

"By the grace of God," Dave muttered, tightening his grip around her, pulling her even closer. "If I'd lost you..."

Pressing a finger to his lips, JJ shook her head against his neck. "You didn't, David," she reminded him, pressing her lips to his neck. "I'm right here in your arms," she whispered. "We're right here," she amended, guiding his hand to her belly, letting him feel their active daughter against his palm.

"She's feisty tonight," Dave remarked with a small laugh as he rested his forehead against JJ's and stared down at where his hand rested against her thin nightgown.

"She knows her daddy is home," JJ whispered as she smiled at him. "And," she admitted, "she is our daughter. I think feisty was in the job description."

"You may have a point there, babe," Dave grinned, tentatively pressing a kiss to her moist lips, not quite sure of his reception yet. But as long as he lived, he would do whatever necessary to find his way back home again.

"Dave," JJ breathed happily, parting her lips and stroking her fingers through his silky short hair.

"Jennifer," he groaned shakily, diving headlong into a kiss that left them both shaken and panting in its aftermath. He poured every vestige of love and devotion he possessed into their embrace, determined to convince her how deeply his love went. Forcing himself to pull back, he gazed into her hazy eyes. "I wasn't sure you'd ever let me do that again."

"I wish we could do more, but for the sake of our peanut here…" she said, covering his hand on her stomach.

"God, Jen, no," he whispered, suddenly angry at himself for the risk he had almost taken with her. "I wasn't thinking..." Dave shook his head.

"Hey," JJ chided, running her hand over his whiskered jaw as she attempted to sooth away the pain evident in his wrinkles. "You know what I want more than anything right now?"

"Name it and it's yours, Bella."

"To lie in your arms and hold each other," she whispered truthfully. "I've missed feeling your arms surrounding me."

And as David Rossi smiled, he realized that in the scope of things, that was probably the single thing that had been roughest on him, too. "I can definitely do that," he nodded, easing her back on the wide bed and wrapping his body around hers, their fingers entwined and resting above the mound of their daughter.

And as he finally drifted off to sleep, their lives once again joined as firmly as their bodies were, David Rossi knew he was a lucky man, indeed.


	110. Chapter 110

_**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has been patiently waiting for our stories to be posted. We appreciate your support and apologize for any delays. Real life, however, has taken precedence! We always want to be able to provide you with quality stories and chapters, so our postings may be a bit sporadic over the next month.**_

_**Please check out our most recent challenge on our forum – March Madness! The guidelines are simple: You suggest a pairing and choose a TV title from the list provided (shows are from the 70s, 80s, and 90s). We'll assign out the pairings & suggestions by March 4, and you have until March 31 to create just the perfect story based on the prompts you receive. Your final story does NOT have to be about the TV show prompt, but you do have to use the TV show title in the story somehow. Check out our forum, Chit Chat on Author's Corner, for details and to sign up…you can find a link on our profile pages.**_

_**As always, we do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters that we so enjoy writing. If we did own them, we would have never had JJ leave!**_

* * *

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter One Hundred and Ten**

Opening her eyes as the sun began to rise, Jennifer Jareau stared across her pillow at the face of her still sleeping husband, his face relaxed for the first time since their nightmare had begun.

Her fingers itched to touch him, to stroke him, to feel his life through his warm skin. She knew he needed his rest...that sleep was a rare and precious commodity in their world at the moment. He'd held her for hours last night, his arms warm and secure around her. And when she'd drifted off into slumber in the wee hours of the morning, he'd still been awake.

The strain was beginning to show on his face, she thought sadly, her eyes tracing the new lines and wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. And for a moment, she wished Claire Levane was still alive, if only so that she could kill the vicious bitch herself.

That woman had tried to steal her husband...obliterate her family. And she wouldn't lie, even to herself. She was grateful the vile excuse for a woman was dead. But her husband hadn't done it. She was convinced of that simple, irrevocable truth even if he wasn't.

She knew him.

He'd never hurt a woman, no matter how evil she was. Sure, he'd taken down female unsubs. But this was different. She didn't need to be a profiler to be aware that Claire's murderer had been intimately acquainted with her in some way. The method the unsub had used to kill her had been much too personal to think anything else. He...or she, JJ thought grimly, had wrapped their hands around the witch's scrawny throat and watched the life drain from her eyes.

JJ was almost envious. That woman had almost cost her everything she held dear. There wasn't an ounce of remorse within her for the loss of life. But she did bitterly regret what the implication was to her husband. And while she could visualize herself doing the deed, picturing David Rossi in that circumstance was beyond her...no matter how angry he might have been.

Her hand reached for him without conscious thought, landing warmly against his chest and tangling in the mat of hair. She smiled as he sighed, breathing her name in his sleep like a prayer. How could she ever have believed that he would betray the love they shared?

She already knew the answer to that, too.

Claire Levane had been a convincing, conniving little actress. Her one woman show had destroyed at least five good relationships that she knew about. And it had almost reduced JJ's own marriage to a shambles. Claire had done it for gain in some instances and sheer fun in others. She'd cut a path of broken vows from one coast to the other.

How could the police not see that while her husband had been the evil bitch's latest unwitting victim, he certainly hadn't been the only one? There were others that had to be celebrating her death. And JJ knew she'd be one of them if not for the fact that her husband's freedom now hanged precariously in the balance.

Perhaps, instead of trying to find the homeless man that could confirm her husband's alibi, she and Garcia should focus their energy uncovering exactly who might be a suspect in Claire's death, she mused, her fingers stroking Dave's chest like a cat as her mind churned.

"I can hear you thinking over here," Dave's sleep roughened voice chided, his eyes still shut.

Her eyes flew to him as her cheeks reddened. "You can not," she chuckled, tugging at the hair on his chest. "I was trying not to wake you up."

Opening his eyes slowly, he turned his face toward hers. "I woke up the moment you touched me, babe. I'm always on alert when it comes to you and the Peanut," he declared warmly as he rolled toward her.

Meeting his lips for a lazy good morning kiss, JJ sighed as he began to draw back almost instantly. "Hey," she murmured, scooting closer. "I wasn't done yet," she whispered, covering his mouth again and kissing him slowly, relishing his taste against her tongue...a flavor she'd been denied for much too long. Nipping his lower lip and pulling a raw groan from him as her hand slid from his chest to his groin, she decided to blame her hormones. It was easier than focusing on the fact that because of Claire Levane, she hadn't shared a romantic evening with her husband in weeks.

"Jen," Dave shuddered as his wife's determined hand slid beneath the elastic of his flannel pants to stroke him intimately. "God, Jen!" he groaned. "I thought you said..."

"Shhhh," JJ breathed against his lips. "We're going to start this morning out on a good note," she whispered, her eyes lovingly meeting his.

"But..."

"No buts," JJ shook her head, her teeth nipping his collar bone in warning. "I don't want to have to get out the handcuffs, Rossi," she warned, moving to straddle his prone body and wrapped her hand securely around his very interested staff. Glancing down, she raised an eyebrow. "Well, hello there. It appears that one part of you missed me a whole lot," she teased, wriggling her eyebrows at him.

"Oh, the whole package missed you, Bella. That part is just more vocal than the rest this morning," Dave gasped as her palm swept up and down his length. "Jesus," he hissed, his back arching as pleasure suffused him. "That feels good," he breathed raggedly, her velvet grip like heaven around him.

"I'm glad," she murmured, bending to exchange a slow, wet kiss with him. "But if you enjoyed that, you'll love me for this," she told him, her eyes sparkling as she scooted down his body.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to..." Dave began only to break off abruptly as her wicked mouth descended, capturing him between her red lips. "Oh, Christ!" he growled, his hips bucking involuntarily. "Jen," he groaned.

Glancing up her husband's body, JJ met his hungry gaze. He might deny it, but he needed this...the release. And she was determined to give it to him.

"Honey," he panted raggedly, his hands clutching at the sheets as her mouth pushed him toward paradise. "I'm not sure this is a good idea. I don't know if I can stay in control," he panted, barely suppressing the urge to lift his hips against her lips.

"Then I'm doing something right," JJ smiled, lifting her head long enough to wink mischievously at him.

And David Rossi's last coherent thought was that, perhaps, control was highly overrated.


	111. Chapter 111

_**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has been patiently waiting for our stories to be posted. We appreciate your support and apologize for any delays. Real life, however, has taken precedence! We always want to be able to provide you with quality stories and chapters, so our postings may be a bit sporadic over the next month.**_

_**Please check out our most recent challenge on our forum – March Madness! The guidelines are simple: You suggest a pairing and choose a TV title from the list provided (shows are from the 70s, 80s, and 90s). We'll assign out the pairings & suggestions by March 4, and you have until March 31 to create just the perfect story based on the prompts you receive. Your final story does NOT have to be about the TV show prompt, but you do have to use the TV show title in the story somehow. Check out our forum, Chit Chat on Author's Corner, for details and to sign up…you can find a link on our profile pages.**_

_**And please, check out our new forum topic: A Fanfic Glossary! We want to know if you guys find it helpful and our topic thread "Our Stance on the 2010 Criminal Minds Fanfic Awards". We have also opened a Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior thread where you may discuss the show (respectfully, of course). We also have a forum announcing our fellow author's (Kathi1C) new IheartCriminalMinds blog. You can ask her questions and get directions on going to her site.**_

_**As always, we do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters that we so enjoy writing. If we did own them, we would have never had JJ leave!**_

* * *

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter One Hundred and Eleven**

"Baby Girl," Derek Morgan said, his voice low as he stood at the threshold to her lair, "It's quittin' time. It's after ten. Everybody else cleared out hours ago."

Snorting, Garcia rolled her eyes as she continued to tap against her keyboard. "Then why are you still here? Why is Hotch still in his office going over legal defense options and Emily and Reid still scouring the park for that vagrant man? The only people that are home are JJ and Rossi, and that's only because Dave knew JJ would refuse to leave without him."

"First, Emily and Reid went home an hour ago. Hotch is packing up now. And I'm waiting on you because if I don't, you'll stay here looking at those live video feeds of the park all night long."

"Homeless people generally have habits, Derek. You don't need to be a profiler to know that. Eventually, maybe this guy will drift back to the same location he was the night we saw him on film with Rossi. Then you can go throw on your Superman cape and nab him for me," Pen ordered over her shoulder.

"Sweetness," Derek murmured, moving inside the room and dropping his hands on her tense shoulders, "we've got three techies besides you viewing the live footage. Strauss' orders. If he comes back, we'll find out and I'll go Superman on his ass. But you've got to be prepared, this may not work out like you want it to. Hell, even what little Rossi remembers about him was that he was a drunk. Not the best alibi in the world...a drunk homeless guy."

"Better than no alibi at all," Garcia snapped, shrugging away from his touch as she scanned her flashing screens. "Which unless I can pull some kind of Goddess mojo is about what we've got! Nada!"

"Mama," Derek soothed, crouching beside her chair, "you've gotta chill for me. You aren't gonna do anybody any good upset like this."

"Chill?" Penelope echoed incredulously, reluctantly pulling her eyes away from the data to glare in his direction. "You want me to chill?" she sneered. "You don't get it...Agent Rossi could go to jail for this, Derek. And he didn't do it."

"Baby..."

Seeing the grim look in his eyes, Penelope's own sparkling orbs narrowed. "You do believe that he didn't do this, don't you?" she whispered, her voice low and dangerous.

"Penelope," Derek said slowly, carefully measuring every thought and word, "Not even Dave remembers what he did or did not do that night. We might need to prepare for the possibility that..."

"Shut up," Pen snarled, swirling in her chair away from him. "And leave. Agent Rossi did not do this! He worked and worked to get the family he always wanted. JJ deserves that family! That little bun in her oven deserves to know his daddy as a hero! He didn't do this!"

"You sound like JJ," Derek commented blandly, no condemnation in his voice as he captured her hands again.

"Damn, right! I do! Wanna know why? Because she knows David Rossi like I know you...and neither one of you could do something like this - even to a woman as vile as Claire."

"And if some bitch had nearly cost me you and our hypothetical kid...I can't sit here and say that I wouldn't go Deliverance on her ass, Mama," Derek countered, his words quick. "That bitch almost killed JJ and the baby."

"Stop it! You think I don't realize it? And believe me, once we find a way to clear Agent Rossi's name, I'm all about making his life a living hell of my making, but he did NOT do this." Jerking her hands away, she pushed her chair back into place and resolutely focused on her screens as she tried to make sense of the incoming flashes of light.

"The cops have a case, Pen. If we don't find something soon, they'll make an arrest. Oh, Rossi will make bail, I'm sure. He's got a lot of connections, but..."

"Derek, I love you. But you need to take you and your pessimistic ass out of my office before I shove my stiletto in a place God did not intend it to see."

Covering her shaking fingers over the keyboard, Derek shook his head. "Look, I'll concede that it's hard to imagine Dave losing control and killing her. And I've got his back just like you do, sweetheart. But right now, we all need to get some rest and start fresh tomorrow. If the techs sight the homeless guy, I'm on speed dial. Come home with me."

"With you?" Penelope quirked an eyebrow, her resolve slowly weakening as she felt fatigue once again climbing up her spine.

"With me," Derek nodded solemnly. "I don't wanna be alone tonight any more than you do. So let's go back to my place, crawl into bed and find some trashy television to watch until we pass out. We need to decompress...and we always do that best together. Don't we?" he asked, arching a dark brow, daring her to find fault with his argument.

"Sometimes I don't like you very much," Penelope blustered, her pale lips, lipstick long since faded, pressing together.

"But you always love me, don't you?" Derek grinned, gripping her hands warmly.

"Yeah," Pen admitted. "Doesn't mean I have to like it," she grumbled, letting him pull her out of the chair.

Grabbing her bright yellow overcoat, Derek slipped it around her shoulders, using the ends to tug her against her before enfolding her in a bruising embrace. "I know how he feels, Sweetness. It's how I would have felt if that bitch had come after our relationship the way she did theirs."

"We have a 'relationship'?" Pen snorted, resting her forehead against his broad chest. There were so many descriptions for what they shared...relationship just sounded sort of trite to her. He was her best friend...her best guy friend, she silently amended. And she loved...and not in a friend way. Too tired to think, she simply sighed.

"Hey, the platonic has always been your choice, not mine," he admonished her, pressing a kiss to her soft curls. "And we can change that any time you want." And God how he wanted that. Holding her against him was heaven. It always was. And he couldn't imagine how much better making this thing between them real could be...but he knew he wanted it.

And as she allowed Derek Morgan to pull her out her office door, Penelope Garcia wondered if tonight might be the night to change their status quo.

* * *

**Dedicated to my twin sons on their birthday. Nathaniel, Mommy loves you! Elijah, I know you watch over us from heaven!**


	112. Chapter 112

_**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has been patiently waiting for our stories to be posted. We appreciate your support and apologize for any delays. Real life, however, has taken precedence! We always want to be able to provide you with quality stories and chapters, so our postings may be a bit sporadic over the next month.**_

_**Please...check out our new forum topic: A Fanfic Glossary! We want to know if you guys find it helpful and our topic thread "Our Stance on the 2010 Criminal Minds Fanfic Awards". We have also opened a Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior thread where you may discuss the show (respectfully, of course). We also have a forum announcing our fellow author's (Kathi1C) new IheartCriminalMinds blog. You can ask her questions and get directions on going to her site. We also have SEVERAL NEW THREADS on our forum. AND...we've opened a thread to discuss the episode "Lauren" on the forum. Please stop by and check us out.**_

_**Check out our newest challenge for April...and joing the fun! No signups are required...and it's the perfect opportunity to write that comedy about your favorite CM character being the object of the world's best April's Fool joke. Check out our forum for more details. **_

_**As always, we do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters that we so enjoy writing. If we did own them, we would have never had JJ leave!**_

_**And please, swing by my profile page and take my latest poll. I'm thinking of revisiting some of my older stories and would like your opinion. You guys mean the world to us!**_

* * *

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter One Hundred and Twelve**

Leaning her chin on her palm, Penelope Garcia stared morosely at the flickering computer screen in front of her. Why, oh why, had the gods and goddesses of technology chosen this moment in time to fail her? She needed just one tiny break…one inkling of a clue…and she just knew she could give her little preggers gumdrop her happy family once again. It was her duty as the bestest friend, wasn't it?

Letting out a puff of discouragement, Garcia straightened her shoulders as she decided that another avenue of attack was obviously required. Ignoring the shards of light filtering through her bedroom window and bathing her small desk in pale white, she viciously tapped away at her keyboard, finding yet another database that she had not already hacked within an inch of its cyberlife.

_You can do this, Penny!_ she mentally cheered herself with each passing keystroke. You are the queen, aren't you? Didn't Derek even crown you as such just the night before?

The thoughts of her Chocolate God of Deliciousness momentarily stalled her progress, and she couldn't help but grin as she glanced over to what she now thought of as "His" side of the bed. The man of her dreams had definitely lived up to his advance publicity.

Her lascivious thoughts were suddenly interrupted as she saw her screen suddenly flash, quickly followed by a beep.

A beep! A beepity beep beep!

Lunging for her mouse, Penelope Garcia quickly enlarged the image on her screen and barely resisted the urge to do a cartwheel across the bedroom.

Big as life, there he was! Despite the grainy image, David Rossi finally stood in the park she'd spent the last thirty-six hours analyzing. Granted, it wasn't one of his finest moments. But that was definitely him. She'd know that chiseled countenance anywhere. And lucky, lucky JJ, she thought mischievously, watching as David Rossi tucked little Dave back into his pants, the rosebush he'd just urinated upon now adequately watered. Glancing at the time stamp, her hopes were confirmed.

It was now official.

David Rossi had not murdered that wannabe Mata Hari with his bare hands.

He'd been too busy publicly urinating across town. And it had been captured on video for all the world to see!

Halle-freaking-lujah!

"Derek!" she squealed, her robe flying behind her as she bounded toward the bed, landing against his solid chest with a thud. "Wake up! WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP!" She smacked her hands rapidly against his naked chest.

Eyes popping open, Derek gasped as he tried to recover from the not unwelcome assault. "What the...Baby Girl, what's going on?" he blinked, trying to clear the sleep from his eyes.

"He didn't do it, Chocolicious! He's innocent!" Penelope yelled excitedly, bouncing up and down on him.

Cocking his head on the pillow, Derek Morgan deliberated the woman above him. It was sincerely possible she was having a break from reality. Limited to no sleep, excessive chocolate and coffee...he was willing to bet if he pricked her finger, her blood was 99.999 percent caffeine. On a good day, his Princess was dangerous. On days of late, she could be downright lethal. And now was definitely a time when the term "no sudden movements" applied. "Slow down, Sweetness," he soothed, his hands coming up to slowly slide down her terrycloth covered arms. "Why don't we take this from the beginning?"

"He was peeing on a bush!" Penelope giggled wildly. "Right there in front of God and anyone who happened to be looking, which, in this case, was yours truly!" she rattled on, her eyes wide and glazed.

Definitely addled, Derek thought grimly as he gently rolled her off him to spoon her to his side.

"Baby Girl, you aren't making any sense," he murmured as he shook his head. "Why don't you just close your eyes for a few minutes and..."

"Are you nuts?" Pen squawked, tweaking his nipple painfully before leaping off the bed. "We've got things to do, people to see! Like, you know, those pesky detectives determined to incarcerate my best friend's babies' daddy! And," she said, stopping abruptly, "we've got to tell said baby daddy, Derek!" she nearly shrieked.

Pushing back the covers, Derek scrubbed a hand down his tired face. How much sleep had he managed to grab anyway? Thirty, maybe forty minutes? "Tell him what, Angel?" Derek groaned.

"That he DID NOT DO IT!" Pen yelled at the top of her formidable lungs, cringing as she realized that she'd probably just awoken Mr. and Mrs. Kannopolis next door. Oh well, that wasn't anything a fruit basket and bottle of Chianti couldn't fix, right? Exhaling roughly, she jabbed a finger at her running computer. "Would you just get off your shapely, firm tuckus and take a look at what I managed to find?" she ordered imperiously.

Moaning as he pushed himself off the comfortable bed, Derek rubbed his back. He was definitely gonna need to invest in a firmer mattress for them before too much longer. Especially, if these all-nighters were gonna be a permanent part of their future.

Padding on bare feet toward the computer screen, Derek squinted down at the image for a moment before allowing his eyes to widen. "That's...that's..." he faltered, pointing at a less than dignified David Rossi.

"Yep," Penelope nodded firmly. "That's our esteemed colleague taking a whiz on the roses. And check out the time stamp, LoveMuffin! Unless he has a clone, David Rossi can't be two places at once."

Eyes drawn to the beautiful, albeit slightly askew woman beside him, Derek breathed, "You did it, Sweetness. You just cleared him."

"Bet your sweet ass, I did. Nobody messes with my family. Not even the dead," Pen nodded, crossing her arms over her ample breasts.

Looking more closely at the screen, Morgan asked, "Can you enhance this any?"

"Why?" Pen asked suspiciously.

"Because, these detectives want Rossi for this...and we're gonna need to give them more than a grainy picture, Baby Girl."

"That," Pen huffed as she glared in his direction, stiffening, "is our very own SuperAgent Rossi."

"I agree. I'm just asking if we can clean it up a little," he murmured, guarding his words as he realized the technical goddess had been affronted by his question.

"Move," Pen commanded as she pushed him out of her way. "And rally the troops. It's my goal to have this fiasco finished by lunch."

Derek hesitantly reached for the phone as he watched his lady tap determinedly at the computer keyboard. And as he pressed speed dial, he could only hope that image got a whole lot clearer.


	113. Chapter 113

**Author's Note: Be patient, dear readers, we're hoping to update Chit Chat on Author's Corner over the weekend! Any ideas for what you guys would like to see or activities you'd like to participate in would be greatly appreciated. Shoot me a private message!**

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter One Hundred and Thirteen**

His eyes opened the moment he heard the insistent buzzing of his phone bouncing against the maple nightstand. He had turned off the ringer earlier, knowing that he was probably not making a wise choice, but not willing to have the small amount asleep that his wife could get be broken by any shrill sounds, especially considering the intimate gift she'd bestowed on him in the wee, wee early morning hours before dawn.

And, after all, he had no doubt that he would hear the slightest sounds that night, his ears attuned for his son's soft snores coming through the baby monitor strategically placed on that same nightstand.

Reaching quickly for the vibrating phone with one hand, he gently stroked JJ's shoulders with the other, soothing her easily back to sleep as she snuggled deeper again his side.

Glancing down at the display, he frowned as he saw Derek Morgan's number. Clicking one button, he whispered heavily, "Rossi. And this had better be damn good, man." Glancing down at his wife's closed eyelids, he felt a faint smile forming on his lips as he heard Derek Morgan's answering groan.

"Don't even, Rossi," Derek grunted as Penelope slapped his bare arm sharply, her eyes wild as she squealed, "Tell him! Tell him!"

"God, Garcia's already shrieking at 4:30 in the morning," Dave yawned, shifting slightly on the bed as JJ sighed in her sleep. "Tell me the cops aren't on their way here."

"Dude, you've got no room for complaint. That sound woke me up this morning," Derek mumbled into the phone as Penelope's blows fell faster and harder.

"Gimmee the phone," she ordered, trying to reach for the cordless as he held it just out of reach. "I'll tell him!"

"I got it, Sweetness!" Derek groaned as the fuchsia nails of one painted hand embedded in his shoulder.

"Tell me what?" Dave demanded as he shifted the phone to the other ear, afraid that the screeching sounds would indeed wake his wife. Irritation and anxiety warred for dominance as he listened to Morgan and Garcia argue over the phone for a few moments. Hissing out an irritated breath, he winced at the sound of a clatter in his ear.

"SuperAgent," he finally heard Garcia's distinct voice squeal shrilly through the connection, "you owe me! I did it! I cleared you!"

Jerking upright abruptly in the bed in spite of his earlier intentions, he grimaced as he heard JJ gasp at his sudden movement. Sliding a comforting hand over her shoulder as he gripped the phone tighter with his left hand, he whispered, "What?"

"I'm gonna want a whole stable of ponies for this major miracle, my gruff little G-man," Garcia continued, her words bouncing wildly.

"Garcia, for the love of God, please start explaining," Dave begged, more than ready to purchase whatever bribe would accomplish that feat.

"I found you," Penelope sing-songed, wriggling her fingers toward her laptop, completely forgetting that he couldn't see her motions at all.

"I didn't know I was lost," Dave muttered, scrubbing a hand across his gritty eyes.

"Not tonight, Agent Obvious. I'm talking about the night that...that...walking, talking replica of a woman ended up dead," Garcia replied in delight as she leaned against Morgan. "The missing hours...or specifically, the three minutes before the woman, formerly known as your wife's nemesis, drew her last breath. I know where you were! I'm looking at you right now."

"Garcia," Dave directed, striving for patience he didn't have, "do me a favor and put Morgan back on the line." Damn, but it was too early in the morning to endure a migraine.

"Rossi?" Morgan's muffled voice inquired as he fended off Garcia's attempts to once again take possession of the phone.

"Yeah, Derek, if you value my sanity at all, you'll keep that phone in your hand. It's too damned early for me to try and decipher Penelope-speak. What the hell was she trying to tell me?" Dave's disgruntled voice asked.

"Man, I feel ya," Derek sighed, earning another jab in the ribs from the woman sitting in bed with him. "But, what she was trying to tell you in her unique way was that she just might have found a way to save your balls from the chopping block. She unearthed a piece of interesting video surveillance from the park beside the hospital. It shows you busy fumbling with your fly after you got done watering the roses when the cops think you were busy murdering Claire. The time stamp confirms it."

"You're sure?" Dave choked, his heart in his throat as relief flooded him. "I can't get Jennifer's hopes up if..."

"Get my hopes up about what?" JJ's sleepy voice asked from beside Dave as she opened her eyes.

Morgan continued, not hearing JJ's questions, "Don't get me wrong, man. The footage is grainy at best and the boys in blue are gonna argue that it isn't you. But it casts reasonable doubt. And Baby Girl is pretty sure she can sharpen the image and eliminate some of the doubt, but it's you."

Closing his eyes, he felt JJ pinch his arm, trying to gain his attention, but words were beyond him. Garcia, in her usual unflagging determination had cleared him. Or at the very least, had convinced him that he hadn't committed an atrocity. He had no doubt he and his team could eventually convince the police.

"Dave!" JJ hissed worriedly beside him, struggling to sit up on the bed beside him. "What's going on?"

"Rossi? You still there?" he heard Morgan asking him.

"Tell Garcia to forget about the ponies, Morgan. Only thoroughbreds in her stable," Dave said, his lips forming the first genuine smile he'd worn in days. "I owe you both, Derek."

"Hey, Sweetness here did all the work," Derek grinned, wrapping his arm around a beaming Penelope Garcia. "And you might wanna thank Strauss, as much as that thought sends shivers down my spine. Without her, we'd have never gotten our hands on this footage. I'm pretty sure the City's Director of Transportation has skid marks where she railroaded him last night."

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Dave nodded. "Erin can come in handy when she chooses to employ her skills for good rather than evil. I'll touch base with her this morning. Has anybody talked to Hotch yet?"

"You were our first phone call," Derek replied, leaning back against the pillows and pulling Garcia with him.

"David!" JJ growled stridently, her nails scoring the top of his hand as she turned more in their shared bed. "Tell me what the hell is happening."

"I think you better go fill your wife in," Morgan chuckled, JJ's words obvious now, "before it's your death we're investigating next. I'll call Hotch."

"Thanks, Derek," Dave replied softly. "I'll do that. We'll touch base in an hour or so," he promised disconnecting the phone as he turned to face a flushed JJ.

"Well?" JJ sputtered impatiently, her small frame vibrating with tension, the faint light from the bathroom bathing her in a warm glow.

"Bella, you aren't going to believe this..."

* * *

_**In Memoriam of my son, Elijah Michael Byers (2/28/03-4/27/03). Mama misses you each day!**_

_**"When I come to the end of my road, miss me, but let me go."**_


	114. Chapter 114

**Author's Note - Hi, readers! For those of you leaving reviews, we both appreciate it and love hearing from you. For some reason, for the past two weeks, fanfic isn't letting me respond. But, I wanna take this moment and tell you guys thank you!**

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter One Hundred and Fourteen**

"At this point, Dave, I think I'll believe almost anything," JJ replied, her eyes narrowing as she tried to read his expression. "What. Did. Garcia. Find."

"Me," Dave replied simply with a shrug, not knowing any other way to explain the newest turn of events. Seeing JJ's eyes narrow even more, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he tucked her against him and explained, "She found a video showing yours truly in a very public place at the very time of Claire's death. It's still grainy, but Garcia's gonna do her voodoo that only she can do."

"Oh sweet lord," JJ breathed out, her heart suddenly skipping a beat as she realized exactly what that meant for them. Struggling to push up so she could see his face better, she pressed a hand against his bare chest. "Will it be enough? Can we get the detectives to see what Garcia sees?"

Letting out a long-held breath, Dave reached for the covers as he felt a shiver slide through her. Tucking the soft velour blanket around her body, he answered, "It's what we've got right now, Bella. And it's a hell of a sight better than the nothing we had before. Morgan's gonna call Hotch and get the ball rolling."

"But all we need is reasonable doubt, David!" JJ babbled, her thoughts coming quicker than her mind could process. "And I'd say that your face on a city video terminal would provide that."

"Like I explained, babe, the image is a bit distorted. Garcia's working to try to sharpen it, but based on what Morgan said he saw, it's me. But he knows me...knows my mannerisms. I'd imagine that convincing DCPD of it is going to take a bit more work. They like me for this."

"Only because it would wrap up their case in a bright, shiny bow," JJ spat, her fists clenching in the fabric. "Those two detectives were like salivating beasts nipping at your heels yesterday."

"Honey, they were doing their job. Just like we've done hundreds of times before," Dave reminded her patiently, sliding a hand over her back. "They're doing what they were trained to do. Following the leads they have."

"You're defending them?" JJ asked, aghast, her eyes widening in shock. "Are you insane?"

"No, but if you'll look at it rationally, Jen," Dave said soothingly, drawing her against his chest, "those men weren't doing anything different that we've done countless times before. Everybody is a suspect. And I make a really damn good one. I had motive. I had opportunity. God knows, I had the background that should have allowed me to pull it off. In their shoes, who would you be looking closely at?"

"Well, off the top of my head," JJ retorted, slapping at his chest, "why not the victim? God, I can't believe I just called that bitch that. But, you get my point. Claire Levane was responsible for destroying a lot of lives. You think that you're the only one that would have had a score to settle with her? I'm betting several people were dancing a jig when news of her murder broke."

"Maybe," Dave sighed, resting his chin on her head as he stared at the wall, dark shadows bouncing against the satin paint. "But, I was the one that threatened her life in full view of a waiting room full of people. Hell, I even threatened her life at the scene of the accident, Jen. Joe heard me."

Yanking his chest hair furiously, JJ lifted her eyes to glare up at him. "Will you stop that?" she asked, her irritation rising in full force. "Are you determined to go to jail for this? Stop sounding guilty! You didn't do this to her. As much as she might have deserved what she got, YOU didn't give it to her!"

"Okay, babe," Dave nodded, wanting to diffuse the agitation radiating from her smaller body. "You can't get upset," he whispered, his arm drifting around her to cup her rounded belly. "It isn't good for either of you."

"Neither is hearing her father believe that he could have done this. Especially when we now have evidence that proves the exact opposite."

"Jen, I just want you prepared for the eventuality that the police might not as easily accept this sudden new found evidence clearing my name. As much as I hate to say it, I think we're going to have to provide more than a grainy tape to clear my name. But I will agree that it's a good start."

"What, Dave?" JJ growled. "What else do we need to give them?"

"Most preferably," Dave mused, "the actual murderer."

"I wouldn't mind finding them and pinning a medal on their chest. Right after I knock the hell out of them for putting our family through hell, that is."

Smiling against her hair, Dave rumbled, "Have I told you how much I love you, Bella?"

"Can it, Rossi," she ordered with a sniff, refusing to allow herself to let his words defuse her anger. "I'm still pissed that you can't seem to have any confidence in yourself. And now you're telling me that we're gonna have to find this bitch's killer to have any peace at all."

"How bout I find the killer and you just sit and watch me," Dave suggested, pressing a kiss to her temple, pulling her tighter against him.

"Yeah, cause I've always been really good at sitting in a corner, just watching," JJ muttered. "Where do we even start? Claire made enemies all over D.C.. Not to mention the folks and New York that wouldn't mind seeing her fall off a cliff...or worse.

""We have Garcia dig into those previous affairs and see if anybody has a violent pass or history of mental instability," Dave replied, finally kicking into profiling gear. "We put the pieces of the puzzle on the table and see how they fit."

"Well, at least you sort of sound like the man I love now," JJ admitted, burying her face against his neck as she snuggled closer. "That's a definite improvement."

"Glad I could manage to do something right," Dave chuckled, dropping another kiss to her forehead. "But with the return of the husband you love comes his work ethic. I need to get dressed and call Hotch. One way or another, I have a meeting with DC's finest hovering in my near future. Hopefully between us, we can encourage them to give us some leeway and allow us to help find the one that really IS guilty of the crime.

""From your lips to God's ear," JJ sighed, following her husband out of bed and into the shadows once again.


	115. Chapter 115

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter One Hundred and Fifteen**

Barely tilting his head as he stared at the large screen on the wall, Aaron Hotchner watched what appeared to be one of his best friends, walking in the midst of a public park in what appeared to be the nighttime hours.

"Come on, Boss Man," Penelope Garcia almost whined, leaning her elbow on the edge of the wooden table as she tapped on her laptop. Stifling a yawn, she said, "You've watched it 17 times now! It doesn't change, I promise! It's big bad David Rossi in his full blown glory! No pun intended," she winced as she realized how very accurate her description was.

"Without a firm identification that can't be refuted in court, we can't make such assurances, Garcia," Hotch replied, his tone even but firm.

Glaring over her shoulder, Garcia muttered in Derek Morgan's direction, "You were supposed to make him see what we saw, baby cakes!"

"Hell, woman, it's still the middle of the night! We're damn lucky his eyes are working at all," Morgan retorted, scrubbing a hand over his face as he leaned against the wall of their conference room.

"What we need is a fresh set of eyes," Garcia announced with a decided tone. Pointing imperiously toward the doorway, she demanded, "Go get Reid. He'll prove this for me."

"Reid's going to be even more critical than Hotch is," Emily said regretfully from her perch on the chair beside Hotch.

"It's HIM," Garcia insisted, crossing her arms over her ample chest. "You both know that it's him!" she growled, glaring from her Unit Chief to the profiler beside him.

"I agree that it's Dave," Hotch replied carefully, guarding his words as he met the technical analyst's direct glare. "I've also known him over twenty years. You all work with him every day. We're familiar with his mannerisms, his carriage. A jury of his peers won't be. And I'm even more certain the detectives assigned to this case won't be."

"What do you freaking people want?" Penelope asked, jumping up and pacing the long room furiously. "DNA evidence off the freaking bush he took a leak on?"

"That would definitely be incontrovertible evidence," Reid said as he walked into the war room. "Unfortunately the scene has already been compromised."

"Ya think, Genius?" Morgan muttered, rolling his eyes.

Seeing her friend's face tighten with fury, Emily quickly stated, "Garcia, we all believe that it's Rossi. There is no doubt in any of our minds that you've managed to find the proverbial needle in a haystack. But, the evidence has to not only be enough to sway a jury, but those officers investigating Claire's death as well. This, " she said with a nod toward the still grainy image on screen, "is reasonable doubt, but not really an..."

"Alibi," Garcia groaned as she winced. Shaking her head, she sighed. "I've sharpened the pixels as much as I can without distorting the actual footage. Technology only has so many allowances, guys."

"I realize that, Garcia," Hotch said softly. "And if anyone but a federal agent was the suspect, this would probably carry a greater weight, but..."

"What do we have?" David Rossi asked as he and JJ entered the room.

Glancing over her shoulder at the newest arrivals, Garcia growled darkly, "Evidently, we got bupkus!"

"What?" JJ yelped, her eyes widening as Garcia stormed past them, her full skirt trailing in her wake. "Garcia?" JJ asked worriedly, trying to grab her best friend's arm.

"I'm sorry, Peaches," Garcia whispered, shaking her head quickly as she pulled away. "I tried. I really did," she sniffled, hurrying out of the room.

Exchanging a censorious look with Hotch, Morgan pushed away from the table. "I'll go," he said when JJ began to follow the technical analyst. "The rest of the team can fill you in."

"What's going on?" Dave frowned at Aaron, reaching out and grabbing JJ's arm, pulling her against him. "Was she wrong? It wasn't me?"

"No." Emily shook her head. "It's you, Dave. But it's not going to be obvious to anyone other than somebody that knows you that it's you."

"The good news is that it does cast reasonable doubt," Hotch said, staring at the screen again, his thoughts already processing how to use this evidence to persuade a jury of Dave's innocence.

"But a good district attorney can get around that," Dave sighed, running his hand around the back of his neck as JJ sagged against him, the wind knocked from her sails. Cursing himself for a fool again, he tightened his arm around her.

"The prevailing theory is that either the detectives are going to either want you or..."

"Want us to give them someone a lot more likely than you," Reid nodded.

"So, they'll want us to do their jobs for them," JJ spat, her lips tightening as she stared at the large screen.

"I'm assuming that will be their answer. Of course, it is preferable to the alternative of sending your husband to jail," Aaron pointed out calmly. "We need to find that vagrant. If we can do that, this," he said, nodding at the screen, "and an eyewitness account would probably be enough to..."

"Clear me?" Dave snorted. "I doubt it. What little I can remember about that night was that guy was almost as drunk as I was, Aaron."

"Then, let's both hope he has a better memory than you do. In the meantime, Reid, I want you and Garcia to delve into Claire Levane's past. I know she already made a precursory foray there when..." he paused, shifting his gaze uncomfortably to JJ for a moment.

"...when that witch was doing her level best to destroy my marriage," JJ ground out. "Come to think of it, she still is. Just in a different way."

"Bella," Dave said softly, reaching for her hand.

Shaking her head furiously, JJ held up a hand, the need for a moment of privacy overwhelming her. "I need some air. Alone. I'll fill Garcia in on what we need," she bit out, turning on her heel and quickly marching from the room.

Turning back to Hotch as JJ disappeared around the corner, Dave shook his head. "What time do the detectives get here?"

"An hour," Hotch replied, meeting Dave's eyes. "And, for your sake, I hope they're willing to deal."


	116. Chapter 116

**_Hello, friends! We've got sign-ups going on for or newest "Writers of the Silver Screen" challenge. Check it out. We think it'll be a lot of fun. We also have a mini-challenge in progress for the departing character of Ashley Seaver (no sign-up for this one. Just write a story following the guidelines and link it to the thread on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum._**

**_Oh, and we're having a lot of fun over at Facebook. To join in the conversations, simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction". That's me. I'll get you added as quickly as possible. It's just another way for we writers and readers to communicate. And I love to hear from y'all._**

**_Gotta take a second to thank all our loyal readers for sticking with us. Tonnie and I are having a blast bringing y'all stories. We do want to let you know that our posts may be a tad bit slower over the next few weeks. Tracia's husband is now home from Afghanistan on mid-tour leave (Hallelujah!) and Tonnie's real life is a bouncing handful right now (also a Hallelujah, just a bit more subdued!) We appreciate your support, and we are diligently working on all of our epics and many new oneshots!_**

**_Now, on with the show..._**

* * *

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter One Hundred and Sixteen**

Forcing herself to breathe deeply as she strode down the brightly lit hallway toward Garcia's lair, JJ struggled against the tears burning her eyes.

She would not cry. She wouldn't.

Allowing the first teardrop to fall would be like conceding defeat to that venomous bitch that had done her best to steal her life...her child's life. Claire hadn't won the battle the first time around, and JJ would be damned if she'd win the war, either.

There had to be something they were missing…some small lost piece of this jigsaw puzzle that her existence had become that would save her husband.

And if she could count on anybody to find that infuriating tidbit, it was Penelope freaking Garcia. That woman could give a bloodhound lessons in sniffing out secrets.

And if she was a tiny bit disheartened at the current state of affairs, so much the better, JJ thought grimly. She did her best work when she was pissed off and up against the wall. Both of which described their current predicament.

Not bothering to knock on the door, instead JJ barged inside, slamming it behind her. Pointing a finger at Penelope's surprised face, she shook her head. "You don't get to quit, Garcie. If you quit, then I have to quit. And if I quit that means there's not any hope left. And considering the condition I'm in," JJ huffed with a telling look down at her heavily pregnant body, "that would be a really bad thing!"

Determination quickly replaced surprise in her friend;s eyes as Pen smiled grimly. "Oh, I haven't given up, Peaches," Garcia stated firmly as she flicked her eyes back to her computer monitor. "I just have to find my avenue of attack. So far, every trick I've pulled from my bag has been met with doubt. It's enough to give a princess a complex."

"It's Hotch's job to find the holes in the net, Garcie," JJ sighed, sinking down into one of the chairs in front of Pen's desk, her body registering relief at the change of position. "If he does, we can forestall a sneak attack by those idiot detectives."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Pen grumbled, her eyes darkening as she wrinkled her nose. "I get it. I just don't have to like it. No goddess worth her salt particularly enjoys being told one of her gifts isn't good enough." Peering around her computer, she asked, "What kind of timetable do I have to work with here?"

"Hotch said the detectives will be here in an hour," JJ replied softly, wishing with all of her heart that she could postpone that particular deadline.

"Nothing like a ticking time bomb to get a goddess going," Penelope huffed, tapping faster at her keyboard. "But honest to God, JJ, I don't know what I'm missing. I've used every parameter I can think of...but I can't manufacture one vagrant out of thin air."

Both women jumped as the door to her office crashed open, Reid's wild eyes suddenly staring at them both.

"Listen, Boy Wonder," Pen growled, perturbed when her crashing door sent one of her pictures flyingto the floor, "nobody damages my lair and lives to tell the tale!"

"I've got it, Garcia!" Reid shook his head frantically, turning his head and grimacing as he noted the broken frame on her picture of Hello Kitty. "And I promise I'll buy you a new one," he said quickly, jabbing his finger toward the felled portrait.

"Bet your khaki pants you will," Pen huffed, glaring at the interloper. "Now, what is it that you think you have?"

"We're looking in the wrong place!" Reid announced excitedly.

"Huh?" Garcia and JJ grunted in unison.

"Your husband is always broke," Reid jabbered, looking at JJ as he nodded enthusiastically. "Always."

Exchanging a look with Garcia, JJ frowned. "Reid, sweetie, my husband is rich," she said slowly as if speaking to a child. And right now, she was certain she was.

"Yeah," Reid agreed as he bobbed his head, "but, you'd never know it. Ask me how I know that?" he asked proudly with a wide smile.

"Okay," Garcia sighed, "I'll play. Why, Dr. Reid?"

"Because he never, ever has any cash on him," Reid announced superiorly. Looking between the two blank faced women who obviously were not following his clear train of thought, he said frantically, "He never has any cash, guys! I remembered because a few minutes ago he just ordered me to buy him a cup of coffee at Starbucks like he has a million times before!"

Reaching into her pocket, JJ pulled out a folded five dollar bill. "Well, here," she said calmly. "This one is on me. But no caffeine for you today," she said worriedly, wondering if the younger man had finally cracked. Not that she would blame him. The Good Lord knew that she herself had no room to talk, seeing as how she had reached the end of her rope many, many times before.

Shaking his head, Reid groaned as he pushed the money away. "You aren't making the connection! That night, Rossi went to a liquor store and paid cash. He got that cash somewhere! There's a First State Bank ATM at the entrance of the park. An ATM with a wide reaching camera guys! Maybe that's our alibi. Or, at the very least, maybe it captures an image of the..."

"of the homeless guys face!" Penelope squealed, her fingers already hacking into the bank's security system.

"Reid, I could kiss you!" JJ yelled, bending over Penelope's shoulder to watch her progress.

"Please don't," Reid said, taking an involuntary step backward. "That seems like an extreme emotional response...one much better served on your husband," he said, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"Go find Super Agent and get his tuckus in here. Once I get to these records, he's gonna have to tell me who I'm looking for," Pen ordered. "Move quickly, my little genius or I just might be tempted to lock lips with you myself," she challenged, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I'm going!" Reid yelped, the door crashing against the wall again for the second time in ten minutes.

/*/

"You're sure about this?"

Rolling her eyes as her fingers continued tapping away at the keyboard, Penelope inclined her head toward the largest monitor in front of them. "For the eighteenth time, would you please give this a chance? Geez! For a so-called SuperAgent, you need to have some faith in the super powers around you!"

"Listen to her, Dave," JJ ordered, ramming her elbow in her husband's side as he leaned closer. "She's trying to save your life, remember?"

"Well, actually, I believe that's become a group effort," Spencer Reid added helpfully as he glanced around the small crowd gathered in Penelope's office. "After all, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

"Thanks for the Vulcan wisdom, kid," Morgan snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't you dare pick on him," JJ warned sharply as she reached out to smack Morgan's muscled forearm. "Spence is the one who found this latest break in the case."

"We'll throw the Genius a party then if it works," Morgan assured JJ, well aware of the hair-trigger temper that was hidden beneath those blue eyes of his friend.

"Not if, my chocolate cupcake," Penelope suddenly yelled, waving both hands at the monitor. "But when! There it is!"

And as a surprisingly high-definition video filled the screen, everyone in the small office let out a sigh of relief. For there, staring back at them in black and white glory, was their teammate.

Finally.


	117. Chapter 117

_**Author's Note: Hello, Friends. A couple of announcements for all of you. First, you still have approximately two weeks to sign up for "The Masquerade Challenge" for October's on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. We also have a "Freaky Friday" mini-challenge in progress for those interested. Details for both can be found at the forum. We'd love to have all of you sign up. I think we'll have a lot of fun this Halloween Season.**_

_**Second, you all have a little less than a month left to nominate stories for the second Annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards. The nomination ballot, rules and category summaries can be found at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. To reach that post please either take a trip to the forum OR links are provided on the profile pages of ilovetvalot, Profiler's Choice CM Awards AND tonnie2001969. Nomination ballots should be PM'd to the Profiler's Choice CM Awards ONLY. That link is also provided on the forum or the profile pages listed above. PLEASE REMEMBER, WITHOUT NOMINATED STORIES, THERE CAN BE NO AWARDS! SO, PLEASE, COME OUT AND SUPPORT YOUR FAVORITE FANFIC AUTHORS AND NOMINATE THOSE STORIES. **_

_**ALSO, we would love for our fellow author's to assist us in advertising these awards! Please feel free to copy and paste anything in this author's note or contact us for a pre-written blurb if you like.**_

_**And, please, everyone, feel free to join us over on Facebook! Simply search for "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" and friend me. We have scores of authors connected together and we'd love to see you there! **_

_**As ever, we appreciate every single one of you that takes the time to read and/or review our stories. Your valuable feedback is deeply appreciated and we love hearing from you!**_

_**And, if we haven't stated it before, we do not own Criminal Minds, but darn, we wish we did!**_

_*******_** SPECIAL NOTE: For whatever reason, disabled the Profiler's Choice Awards PM system. That means all attempts to submit ballots failed from September 11 - 16. Could you all please help spread the word that anyone who tried to submit a ballot during this period listed above should RESEND their submissions. I am very sorry for any inconvenience this has caused. We really need help reaching all the different ships out there though. So, PLEASE, those willing to help, let me know if you can include this as part of your author's notes to readers.*****

* * *

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter One Hundred Seventeen**

"You're sure about this?"

Rolling her eyes as her fingers continued tapping away at the keyboard, Penelope inclined her head toward the largest monitor in front of them. "For the eighteenth time, would you please give this a chance, Agent Rossi? Geez! For a so-called SuperAgent, you need to have some faith in the super powers around you!"

"Listen to her, Dave," JJ ordered, ramming her elbow in her husband's side as he leaned closer, deftly hitting the edge of his ribs. "She's trying to save your life, remember?"

"Well, actually, I believe that's become a group effort," Spencer Reid added helpfully as he glanced around the small crowd gathered in Penelope's office. "After all, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

"Thanks for the Vulcan wisdom, kid," Morgan snorted, crossing his arms over his chest as he rolled his eyes at his coworker.

"Don't you dare pick on him," JJ warned sharply as she reached out to smack Morgan's muscled forearm. "Spence is the one who found this latest break in the case, remember?"

"We'll throw the Genius a party then if it works," Morgan assured JJ, well aware of the hair-trigger temper that was hidden beneath those blue eyes of his friend. Especially now. Honest to God, he felt like they needed to keep a pot of water boiling at all times...just in case. Not that he'd share that little idea with her. He still planned on using his balls at some point as something other than a paperweight on her desk.

"Not if, my chocolate cupcake," Penelope suddenly yelled, waving both hands at the monitor. "But when! There it is!"

And as a surprisingly high-definition video filled the screen, everyone in the small office let out a sigh of relief. For there, staring back at them in black and white glory, was their embattled teammate in all his inebriated glory.

"Thank you, God!" Emily groaned, bending to rest her hands on her knees as she stared at the picture.

"Thank you, Reid!" JJ corrected, the knot in her stomach loosening as she watched the screen filled with the image of her impatient husband shifting from foot to foot. "Why didn't you tell us that you'd gone to an ATM? Do you know how much time this could have saved? How much worry?" she growled, thumping him repeatedly on the shoulder.

"Sweetheart, I have no recollection whatsoever of any of this," Dave said, reaching back to capture the hand intent on beating him to death as he stared blankly at the screen. It was him. There was no denying that in the slightest, but he had no conscious memory of ever standing there.

"Okay, Boss Man" Penelope said, whirling in her chair to stare at the only person in the room that still hadn't spoken, "Is THIS that irrefutable evidence that you've been searching for? It meets all your freaking requirements, doesn't it? A clear image of Agent Idiot, here," she said, jerking her thumb at a dubious Rossi, "from an infallible source...at least I hope a bank can be considered that...WITH a time stamp that clearly shows that this lugnut of an Italian...," she said, jerking her thumb toward Rossi again.

"HEYYYY," Dave complained, looking over his shoulder at JJ for support.

"Don't look at me. I've called you a whole lot more creative things in the past twenty-four hours," JJ snorted.

"ERHMMM...Goddess talking here," Penelope said, her strident voice overriding them.

"Sorry," they apologized in unison.

"Anyway," Garcia drawled, rolling her eyes as she refocused her eagle eye on the Unit Chief, "As I was saying, this little video gives a time stamp clearly indicating the lugnut of Italian stupidity could not have gotten from this spot," she said, tapping the screen, "to Le Bitch's apartment during the time frame she was murdered. HENCE, he's freaking innocent. Right?" she question, her sparkling eyes daring Aaron Hotchner to find fault with her logic.

Silent a long moment as he felt the eyes of every member of his team turn to him, Hotch slowly nodded. "This could work."

"Could?" Garcia growled, her painted eyelids narrowing in defense.

"It's solid," Hotch amended with a short nod.

"Yes!" Garcia hissed, pumping her fist in the air as the entire room released the breath it had been holding. "Please let me be the one to tell Crocket and Tubbs to eat this," she begged, fairly salivating at the thought.

Clearing his throat, Hotch raised a dark brow. "I think we'll need to be a bit more diplomatic than that, Garcia. They may take some convincing."

"Oh, I can convince them," Garcia replied readily, the pom poms in her hair bouncing wildly as she bobbed her head. "You'd be surprised how convincing a couple of wrecked credit reports can make a guy."

"I don't think we'll need to resort to your...unusual skills," Hotch said with a faint smile. "While it may take a detailed discussion to convince our fellow law enforcement, no District Attorney worth his salt is going to take Rossi to trial with this evidence on the table."

"And we're going to want to keep the detectives happy," Rossi said quietly, meeting Aaron's eyes meaningfully. "We still need to be involved in this case and they're gonna need to officially request our help for that to happen."

Turning her horrified eyes to Rossi, Garcia whined. "Why? What do we care who killed the bitch that almost got my Buttercup killed and almost caused Gumdrop Jr to make an early appearance?"

"Because somebody out there tried to frame me for her murder and I want to know who it was," Dave replied, steely resolve in his voice.

"And I want to shake their hand," JJ added under her breath, resting a hand against her rounded belly.

"And really," Reid offered, rubbing his hands together enthusiastically, "it's really just too good a mystery to pass up.""

And if we don't assist, the duo of duds from DCPD may never catch the guy," Morgan added gravely, resting his hands on his hips.

"Or girl," Emily interjected pointedly. "I'm fairly certain a good amount of women would dance on Levane's grave."

"I'll dance with them," JJ muttered, rubbing her belly as she felt her daughter kick against her side.

"God help me," Hotch groaned, "They're all making good points, Garcia."

"Well, craaaaaappppp," Garcia moaned, dropping her red head to thunk against her desk


	118. Chapter 118

_**Author's Note: BIG ANNOUNCEMENT - THE FINAL VOTING BALLOT IS AVAILABLE FOR THE SECOND ANNUAL PROFILER'S CHOICE CM AWARDS on "CHIT CHAT ON AUTHOR'S CORNER" FORUM. Please take this opportunity to recognize some wonderful author's and their stunning pieces of fic. Voting ends 11/30/2011. Two Amazon gift cards will be given to two RANDOM voters that take the time to vote in ten or more categories. Congratulations to all of this year's nominees. Now, let's all read some CM fic!**_

_**Also, you have until 10/31/11 (THREE DAYS LEFT)to sign up for the Criminal Minds Christmas Fic Gift Exchange at Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. This is our LAST challenge of the year and we'd love to see everyone participate with us to create our fellow author's some wonderful stories to read this holiday season!**_

_**And don't forget that we've got quite the collection of fellow authors and readers interfacing over at Facebook. Simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" and/or "Tonnie Fanfiction" to join in the fun. Periodic announcements regarding our awards and ongoing work are announced there.**_

_**Thanks to everyone that continues to read, review, favorite and alert our work! You guys are incredible and we love hearing from each one of you!**_

* * *

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter One Hundred Eighteen**

Two hours later, Jennifer Rossi watched in quiet joy as two detectives from the DC Police walked with slumped shoulders on their way to the elevators, their spirits much lower than they had been when they had first arrived at the BAU offices. She was certain she would never forget the look of surprise and downright annoyance on their faces when they had been shown the video footage of her husband at the ATM. If she had been a betting woman, and at that point she would definitely describe herself as one, she would have easily wagered that neither man was happy about this situation.

But she also knew that, as an officer of the law, she had to understand some of their feelings. It was all too easy to want to believe that a case had been solved when you had a viable suspect already in custody.

But she'd be damned if that suspect was going to be her husband. Not now and not ever.

A hand easily wrapped around her hip, and she turned slightly to stare up into the eyes of the man she loved.

"You okay, Bella?" Dave asked quietly, the hustle and bustle of the bullpen all around them.

JJ shrugged as she let out a deep breath, unconsciously leaning into his touch. "I'm as good as I'm going to get, Dave. We've still got a long road in front of us, you know."

"Yeah, but we got those two nimrods to agree to invite us in on the case," Dave countered as he pulled her closer, turning her back around toward the conference room. "Hotch is getting the paperwork ready now, and we'll be heading over to the DC offices soon. But I told him that you need to rest, and that…."

"Oh, no," JJ interrupted quickly, shaking her head as she planted her feet firmly into the linoleum. "I'm in this for the long haul, Rossi. And don't even think otherwise. Got it?"

Glancing around the busy hallway, Dave kept his voice low as he asked, "Babe, can we discuss this in private?"

"Why?" JJ asked flatly, narrowing her eyes as she watching his face closely. "Our dirty laundry has been seen by half the Federal Building since this nightmare began. Why should we change things now?"

Seeing the obvious irritation on his wife's face, Dave sighed. "Jen, please?"

"Fine," JJ bit out, moving past him and opening her office door. "My office is closer," she stated evenly, jerking her head inside the room.

Following her inside, Dave closed the door softly behind them, leaning against it as he watched her tiredly lower her body onto the couch against one wall.

Shifting as she felt his gaze on her, JJ frowned. "Are you going to say something or hold up the door, Dave? We're wasting time."

"I'm not trying to make you angry, Bella," Dave said softly, taking a step forward.

"Trying to prevent me from joining in this investigation when it's had a direct impact on my life is not the way to endear yourself to me again, Rossi," JJ retorted, her eyes flashing dangerously as she reached for the small pillow she always kept on her sofa. "Or do I need to point out the very pertinent fact that the last time you refused to listen to me, it almost cost you our marriage."

Grimacing as her words found their mark, Dave swallowed. It was obvious that his wife was nowhere near the land of forgiveness. And, hell, who could blame her? Certainly not him. Not after what he'd been responsible for putting her through. "I'm sorry," he said huskily, knowing that such a phrase was probably useless but necessary. "But I can't help worrying about you. You've been through hell in the last forty-eight hours. And I'm to blame for that."

Mildly appeased by his admission, JJ's face softened slightly. "I know this isn't all your fault, Dave," she admitted quietly. "But the days of having you casually ignore my feelings on things are over. And if you can't deal with that, then so are we. What I think matters. What I feel matters. This marriage is supposed to be a partnership."

"JJ, I've never seen you as anything but," Dave replied vehemently, his jaw clenching as he realized how deeply he had managed to threaten the very sanctity of his marriage. "I know what I almost cost us," he bit out. "If I'd have lost you or the baby..." he choked, trailing off as he shook his head and stared out the window. "If I'd lost either of you, I don't know if I could have kept going."

Sighing heavily as she watched her husband pace stiffly toward the window, his fists held tightly at his sides. "We're still here," she reminded him softly, gazing at him as he leaned forward to brace his hands against the window sill and bow his head. "We made it."

"Did we?" he asked faintly, staring out the window without really seeing anything, his memory too consumed with the events of the last two days to register anything happening beyond the glass. "It's clear that you haven't forgiven me, Jen. And who could fault you for it? I sure as hell can't."

"Forgiveness takes time," JJ replied huskily, her throat tight as she tried to speak. The last couple of days had been filled with so many emotions that her mind still reeled. Yes, her husband had avoided being arrested. Their colleagues had managed to prove his innocence. But, after all of that, it was abundantly clear that someone had targeted her family. Someone had been determined to see her husband punished for a crime that he hadn't committed.

And all because he'd steadfastly rebuffed every warning she'd tried to give him regarding that bitch of a publicist he'd hired.

But, when the chips were down and all was said and done, one thing had remained constant. She loved her husband.

Loved him with an intense ferocity that she couldn't deny...not to him. Not to herself.

"Come and sit down, Dave," JJ requested, her voice gentler than before as she reached out her hand. "Please?"

Closing his eyes as he heard her request, he straightened, squaring his shoulders as he turned to face her. Nodding, he crossed the room and dropped to the cushion beside her. Turning to stare at her for a long moment, he whispered, "I don't even know where to begin trying to fix what I broke, Bella. An apology sounds trite. The words "I'm sorry" don't even begin to cover it...I don't know what to do," he confided hoarsely.

"How about you start by telling me again that you love me?" JJ whispered, the emotional weight that had born down on them for so long finally catching up with her. "Please?"

"Now that's the one thing I can say with absolute conviction," Dave replied, lifting a hand to cup her face tenderly as he pulled her closer. "I love you," he stated firmly, his words a vow. "Always and forever, you, Jennifer."

Nodding as she leaned into his warm touch, JJ swallowed. "I love you, too."

And somehow, those deep words seemed to mend the cracks that had been threatening to destroy their very foundation.


	119. Chapter 119

**A/N – Updates will continue to be slower over the next month. Please stay with us as we adjust to our "new" normal. And check out "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. We've added a new moderator (hxchick) and some new discussion threads.**

* * *

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter One Hundred Nineteen**

He'd let her win.

Whether out of guilt or a sense of preservation, she wasn't sure. And in the scope of things, it hardly mattered. For the first time in the history of their marriage, he'd allowed her will to supersede his own and it was a heady thrill.

Reminding herself that reveling in her victory wasn't exactly productive to the task at hand, JJ tried to focus on what Aaron Hotchner was saying from his position at the head of the conference table.

"...so, Garcia took the initiative and made us all copies of the file she'd already compiled on our victim," Aaron said, gesturing at the picture tacked to the whiteboard behind him. "For those of you that haven't delved into the gripping read yet," he sighed, "suffice it to say that Ms. Levane had more than a few enemies, professionally and personally."

"Hotch, dude, every person sitting at this table would have killed that skanky ho for a six pack and gas money. Tell us something we don't already know," Morgan complained, rolling his eyes as he tapped his fingers against the file in front of him. "If we don't figure out a way to narrow down this suspect list," he said, fanning through the printed pages of the report, "We're gonna be seriously screwed here, man."

"I wouldn't have needed the gas money," Emily muttered to Garcia under her breath.

As usual, Reid's ability to stay on task saved Aaron from almost certain mutiny at the round table. "We could eliminate all female suspects," Reid noted, studying the crime scene photographs with narrowing eyes. "The size and shape of these handprints around Claire's neck are consistent with a male perpetrator of approximately Agent Rossi's height and stature," he said, shooting an assessing look at the grim faced profiler.

"I'm so glad you're on my side, Dr. Reid. Do me a favor, everyone else, and never let this one," Rossi said with a faint nod at Reid, "talk to Detectives Dumb and Dumber."

"Noted," Hotch affirmed with a nod, meeting Dave's eyes for a bare second. "But," he murmured, leaning toward Reid and staring at the photos of Claire's body, "he has given us a place to start. Garcia, can you get us a revised list?"

Tapping the new parameters into her laptop, Garcia said, "Already on it, my captain."

"Has anybody noticed her eyes?" Emily asked, her own gaze trained on the photograph in her hands.

"What about them?" JJ asked curiously, barely sparing a look at the photograph she already had permanently imprinted in her mind. "They're closed," she noted as she shrugged, shifting slightly in her seat as her unborn daughter perfected a barrel roll.

"Exactly," Emily said with a short nod. "They are closed," Emily said, meeting Dave's eyes.

"Why is that a big deal?" Garcia asked, looking up from her computer screen.

Shifting in his seat, Morgan dropped an arm over the back of Garcia's chair as he explained, "This was a violent death, Mama. Forensics found traces of leather under Levane's nails, indicating that she put up a struggle. Her eyes, in all likelihood, were open when she died."

"O-kay," Garcia said slowly, meeting the profiler's gaze. "You're saying the killer closed her eyes."

"Yeah." Morgan nodded. "Sometimes it's a sign of remorse indicating a very emotional reaction. Actions based in emotion usually indicate a personal connection."

Reid leaned forward as he tapped the picture everyone was staring at, focusing on the dead woman's neck. "As does the nature of the crime. Strangling is a pretty up close and personal way to take somebody out. It's a crime of passion."

"Well, not to rain on anybody's parade, but it could be he just didn't want the bitch looking at him in death. I wouldn't," JJ bit out, shrugging stiffly as she felt Dave's hand slide over her knee below the table.

"And that's an emotional response." Reid nodded toward JJ. "You're proving the theory, JJ."

"Oh, I've got something to prove to you later, Reid," JJ threatened as the baby kicked beneath her ribs. "Meet me out back. I'll be the one with a big stick."

Lips twitching at the interplay between his two agents, Hotch exchanged a look with an amused Dave. "Okay, we've got a place to start, guys. Garcia, comb Claire's records for personal connections to men for the last sixteen months," Hotch ordered.

"Still gonna be a long list," Garcia muttered, her fingers moving fluidly over the keyboard. "The chick was, in my Honey Bunny's words, a skanky ho."

Leaning toward Dave, JJ murmured, "Gee, I think you might have heard that before, haven't you?"

Turning his head to press a kiss against JJ's temple, Dave nodded. "Yeah, I have. Just wish I'd paid more attention."

"Do I need to pull financials, too, Boss Man?" Garcia asked curiously as her fingers paused.

"DCPD is going to investigate from that end," Hotch countered as he shook his head. "Do a cursory check and see if anything pops, but we'll leave the digging to them."

Nodding, Garcia resumed her search.

"After the list is correlated, we'll run alibis. We know they've all got motive. Let's see which ones had opportunity."

"And then you can use some of those millions to hire them a really talented attorney to get them OFF," JJ hissed in Dave's ear. "Right after I kick their ass for trying to set you up, of course," she added belatedly.

Hearing the not-so-hushed discussion across the table, Hotch slid both hands against the table, rising to stand. "And on that note, I think we should all adjourn for the evening and draw a much needed fresh breath. We'll hit it again in the morning."

Hearing a chorus of relieved exhalations, Hotch watched as Dave helped JJ up from her seat. "And if some of us, ahem...JJ...want to take tomorrow and just rest..."

Jerking her gaze toward Hotch, JJ narrowed her eyes as she pointed a finger at the stoic man at the head of the table. "Don't even start, Hotch. I'll be here."

Frowning, Hotch began, leveling a pointed look at her distended belly, "JJ, you're a little occupied with other things, aren't you?"

"Since when can't I multi-task?" she snapped, her eyes flashing dangerously. Shaking off Dave's arm, JJ waddled toward the door. "I'll be here! Primarily to shake the unsub's hand when you find him!"

And raising a brow at Dave, Hotch gave his friend a sympathetic smile. "Good luck, Dave. I have a feeling you'll need it."


	120. Chapter 120

**Hello, all! We have lots of fun stuff going on over at Chit Chat on Author's Corner. **

**We've started a spotlighted Author of the Week thread where you may ask the featured author questions regarding their work and style. This week's featured writer is Kricket Williams. Swing by and pop her a question. **

**We've also posted a new thread on the topic of Plagiarism in the fanfic world. We'd love to hear your comments and see how you handle that tricky subject!**

**Our Valentine's Challenge is up and running, so check out the thread on the forum for some great Valentine's Day stories! Also, we're going to recommence our Fortune Cookie Friday Prompts. We also have monthly writing challenges for anyone interested. Come by and take a look.**

**And if anyone has anything else they'd like to see, please shoot me a private message and we'll see what we can do! Thanks.**

**As always, thank you to everyone reading. And reviews are awesome. We love hearing what you think!**

* * *

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter One Hundred Twenty**

"Oomph," JJ grunted quickly, catching her breath as she leaned one arm against the fiberglass wall of the shower. Blinking as hot steam stung her eyes, she dropped a hand to where her daughter rolled in her belly, evidently either trying to get comfortable or play peek-a-boo with her liver. Which, she wasn't entirely certain. But either way, the little girl was certainly putting on a show. Patting the bulge of her stomach, she chided gently, "Easy in there, ladybug. Mama really needs this hot shower."

As if her daughter sensed her mommy's desperation for a few moments of tranquility, the baby subsided immediately, and JJ inhaled deeply, lifting her face to the warm spray and letting it shower her face. God, today had been a roller coaster, she thought wearily. One that she was more than a little grateful had finally slowed. At least enough to clear her husband of murder, she silently amended.

Honestly, what were those Keystone Cops thinking? David Rossi was a pillar of the community, a patron of the arts, and a damn Federal agent with an exemplary record. Not to mention her freaking husband and the very loved father of her children! To think that they'd wasted valuable time trying to place the blame for that bitch's death on her husband's doorstep still infuriated her.

Hearing the bathroom door open, JJ wiped the water out of her eyes as she turned, letting the water cascade over her hair.

"Jen? Bella?" Dave called, closing the bathroom door behind him. "Are you okay in there?"

"Fine," JJ called back, reaching for her bottle of shampoo. "Did you get Henry down?"

"It took a two stories and the promise of an ice cream cone in the park tomorrow afternoon." Dave grinned, unbuttoning his shirt as he spoke. "But he's now out like a light." Opening the glass door to the stall, he eyed his naked wife's body appreciatively as she rinsed the shampoo from her long hair. "Mind if I join you in here?" he asked, shrugging one arm out of his shirt.

Cracking one eyelid, JJ's lips twitched. "You want special rewards for taking Hotch's side over mine?" she asked with a snort.

"I didn't," Dave denied, dropping his shirt to the tiled floor as he stood looking at her. "I merely suggested on the ride home that you might at least consider working half days from here on out until the baby is born. You've had a hell of a..."

Opening both her eyes to narrow them warningly at her husband, JJ shook her head. "Oh, no. I'm not leaving you unsupervised on this case, Rossi. Not a chance in hell."

Sighing, Dave popped the button on his jeans and pushed them over his hips, his boxers falling along with them. "Babe," he grumbled, stepping out of the denim, "I know you want to find the person responsible for setting me up, but I want a healthy wife and baby. Let's try to be reasonable here," he suggested, stepping into the warm shower and closing the door behind him.

Carefully turning on her heel and presenting him with her back, JJ shook her head as she said over her shoulder, "And I'm reasonably telling you that I'm going to be an active part of this investigation. Deal with it."

Sighing as he took a step forward, sweeping her wet hair over one shoulder, he pressed a kiss to her neck. "Honey, I didn't say you shouldn't be. I just want to make sure that we're doing all the right things as far as your health goes. Jen, I almost lost you. And it was all my fault. If something happened to you now..." he muttered against her damp skin, his voice tightening.

Reaching for her soft spongy loofah on the ledge in front of her, JJ rolled her eyes as she passed it back to him. "Nothing is going to happen to me, Dave. You're going to be right there by my side."

Accepting the sponge, Dave grumbled, "Damn right I am."

Smiling at his vehemence, JJ hummed appreciatively as he slid the soft loofah down her spine. "Mmmmm," she moaned as he circled the sponge across her back, "that feels heavenly."

Grinning, Dave pressed another longer kiss against her collar bone, nestling her back. "I'm already hard as a rock, Bella. Keep making those noises and I'm gonna be in some serious pain," he whispered against her skin.

Giggling as his whiskers tickled her neck, JJ turned in his arms. "Can't help it. You shouldn't be so good with your hands," she told him unapologetically as she looped her arms around his neck. "Seriously, Dave," she said after a moment, her blue eyes boring into his, "I need you to trust me to know what I can handle. Especially now. I want to be a part of this case. Claire almost wrecked our marriage. And whoever targeted you to take the fall for her death nearly cost us our family. I've got to be involved in this. I've earned the right to face that person down." Seeing his concerned gaze, she could feel his resolve wavering. "I swear, Dave, I won't do anything to put any of us at risk, but you have to let me be there."

Damn it, he thought desperately. He couldn't say no to her. Especially now, after everything she'd been through at his expense. "You promise me that at the first twinge of discomfort, you'll sit down?"

"Of course, I will," JJ agreed, lifting a hand to run one finger over his lower lip. "Nothing is more important to me than you and the children, Dave. I'm a smart woman. I know how much I can handle."

"The problem is that you've already had to handle more than your fair share of crap. And the blame for that falls at my feet," Dave acknowledged grimly, his hands finding the firm mound of his daughter as he pressed his hands against JJ's swollen belly.

"Stop," JJ admonished, cupping his cheeks and redirecting his gaze from her stomach back to her face. "You've got to quit torturing yourself. You made a big mistake. But you know...you've seen it...you've apologized for it...and most importantly, you've been forgiven for it," JJ assured him softly, leaning forward to press her lips to his.

Wrapping his arms around her and embracing her slippery body, Dave sighed against his wife's warm, pliant mouth. "I love you, Bella. I don't know what I ever did to deserve having someone like you in my life," he whispered.

Smiling against his lips, JJ's eyes fluttered closed as his hands slid along her back. "I'm not sure," she replied playfully. "But I plan on making you pay for it the rest of mine."

"I'd never want it any other way," Dave said gratefully, holding her closer as the water cascaded over them.


	121. Chapter 121

_**Author's Note: Hi, ya'll. There are so many exciting things going on over at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum this week! First, we have a brand new April challenge up for those that wish to participate. All the details can be found there, but basically, sign up to write your favorite character. You'll be assigned a random Original Character to pair them with in some capacity. For example, sign up with "David Rossi" and you might be assigned the OC of the second Mrs. David Rossi. Sign-ups are through March 31,2012.**_

_**Also, there's a brand new "Author of the Week" thread and this week our spotlight is on the fabulous jekkah. And, we've added a new discussion thread, "The OCs of Criminal Mind" for productive conversation regarding original characters.**_

_**Fortune Cookie Friday prompts are up for your consideration. And, we'd still like to hear from you on the idea of a Criminal Minds Fanfiction Reading Day. The idea is to choose one Sunday a month to set aside for reading and reviewing the many fantastic stories in the CM fandom. Swing by and comment on any of our discussion threads. We'd love to have you.**_

_**And a supersized thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting and/or alerting our work. We appreciate each one of you. Feel free to friend us on facebook at either "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" or "Tonnie Fanfiction". We've got several fun things going on there too and a whole host of uber-talented author and reader friends chatting.**_

_**As always, Happy Reading!**_

* * *

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter One Hundred Twenty-One**

Two days later, Jennifer Rossi was beginning to wonder if her determination to be a part of the investigation had been less than her best idea. Exhaling slowly as she leaned against the arm of the sofa in her office, she scrunched her forehead as she tried to release some of the tension that was gathering in her muscles. But no luck. Dropping her eyes back to the file in front of her, she tried to make sense of the same information she'd been reading for the last two hours.

"Penny for your thoughts, Gumdrop," Garcia murmured from beside her as she dropped a bottle of water on the side table. Nudging the cold bottle toward her friend, she added, "Your husband's orders. Pop a top and tell me what's got wrinkles forming on that angelic face."

JJ obediently reached for the bottle, shrugging as she glanced up at her best friend. "Same old, same old, Pen. I know we're missing something and I can't put my finger on it."

"Well, let's compare notes and see who's got the bigger dirtbag," Garcia declared cheerfully as she plopped down on the other end of the sofa. "So which file did you get assigned to tear apart?"

Taking a long sip of water, JJ swallowed before answering, "Hayden Hawthorn. He's dean of the School of Law at George Washington. And if the intel we have is correct, he's been making five thousand dollar monthly payments to one Clare Levane for the last six months."

Whistling, Garcia raised a well-defined eyebrow skyward. "Seriously? Did this chick's woo woo have magical healing powers or something? It would have been cheaper to have one of those high class escorts come pay you a visit once a week to get your jollies, wouldn't it?"

"Couldn't say." JJ yawned as she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really have any high class hookers on my speed dial to consult with. But thirty grand would be enough to give me a massive chip on my shoulder. That's some serious hush money."

"Married?" Garcia inquired curiously.

"Strangely, no," JJ replied as she frowned, studying the file in her lap. "He and his wife divorced over five years ago. I don't see the motivation, Garcie. Who puts up that kind of cash if they aren't trying to cover up an affair? I mean, she was twenty-five years his junior, but you'd think that would be a feather in his cap, you know?"

Pulling her laptop toward her, Garcia began running some searches of her own. "What's his mother's maiden name, JJ?" Penelope asked with a faint smile.

"Smythe," JJ replied, scanning the file for the answer. "Why?"

"Because, my lovely ladybug, the new trend among the upper echelon of society's finest is to use their mother's maiden name when doing things like...," she trailed off, her eyes narrowing on the screen.

"Like, what?" JJ prodded, taking a sip of the cold water.

"In this case," Penelope gasped, "like trying to hide a very kinky addiction to risqué sex acts."

"Huh?" JJ asked, coughing slightly as she choked on the water.

"Your guy, my love, frequented sex sites that bent toward the autoerotic," Penelope drawled, shuddering at the image on screen.

"I know I'm gonna regret asking this question, but what exactly do you mean?" JJ grimaced, steadfastly refusing to look at that handy dandy screen her best friend currently stared out.

"Well, he had a thing for leather and bondage...but also...and this is the good part...asphyxiation," Garcia said slowly, wrinkling her nose at the thought.

"He gets off on strangling his partners?" JJ shuddered, her stomach turning at the thought.

"Fine upstanding member of the legal community," Garcia intoned as she nodded. "He wouldn't want that little kind coming to light. Maybe he was paying for her silence."

"He gets tired of forking over the cash and she threatens to expose his secret," JJ said slowly as shenodded, her mind working through how the scenario might have played out. "He goes there to give her one more chance...maybe she's already pissed off from her encounter at the hospital with Dave..."

"...she strikes out," Penelope continued, her head bobbing rapidly. "He gets angry. Wraps his hands around her throat and lights out."

"Strangling is definitely a crime of passion," JJ murmured, her eyes narrowing as she considered the data they knew about Hayden. And as a law professor and former attorney, he would know how to cover his tracks and throw suspicion on an innocent person. Besides, Claire might have even told him she had another man on the line. She was certainly confident that she could wreck my marriage. If she told him that night that her plan had backfired...that she'd HAVE to have her hush money, that could have pushed him over the edge," JJ theorized.

"People have killed for a whole lot less. And this guy," Garcia said, tapping the glossy photograph inside the file, "had already invested thirty big ones." Tapping her keyboard, Garcia's tongue clucked against the roof of her mouth. "And here's another fun fact...Hayden just announced his engagement this morning to Juliet Harrison, a colleague AND benefactor at the university. What do you want to bet that he waited to propose until he was out from under Claire's thumb?"

"It's definitely enough to convince me that we need to take a closer look at this guy," JJ nodded, reaching for her cell phone. "At the very least, we need to find out why he was making a monthly donation to the cause of Claire Levane."

"Are the cops gonna let the BAU take lead on interrogations?" Garcia asked curiously.

"Not if we don't tell them our suspicions first," JJ said with a sneaky smile at Garcia as she pressed a button on her phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Oh, I love it when you get that devious glinty glow in your eye, chica," Garcia giggled.

"Dave," JJ said into the phone, "I need you to come to Garcia's lair...no, the baby is fine," she sighed, his stern demands for her safety ringing in her ear. "I think we might have found you a suspect to chat with. Uh huh." She smiled, ending the call. "He's on his way," JJ said, leaning back to settle against the couch as her friend bounced excitedly in her seat.

"Just think," Garcia enthused, clapping her hands, her taloned nails gleaming. "We might have found the murderer, JJ!"

"And I'm one step closer to knowing who to address my thank you note to," JJ said as she nodded with satisfaction. "All I know for certain is that I want this over before my daughter decides to join the investigation."

"Then let's hope ol' Hayden is everything David Rossi hoped for and more."

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please take a moment and leave a comment. We love hearing from each of you!**_


	122. Chapter 122

_**Author's Note: Oh, so many exciting tidbits to share with all of you today! First, who doesn't like a chance to win free stuff? I know I do! And that's what Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum's new "Pay It Forward Review Incentive Program" is ALL about! Reviewers get the chance to win an Amazon Gift Card for themselves AND an author for a story that they review! Cool, huh? Details can be found at the forum thread! Please, check it out! April will have TWO drawings…that's a total of four giftcards up for grabs, folks! This month the thread is focusing on ANY story in which HOTCH is a primary character! It's DEFINITELY worth a look.**_

_**We also have several new threads designed to help readers and authors, alike. Check out the "Morsels for the Muse" thread for some creative inspiration AND our thread called "Facebook Happenings!" to find out what current fun activities are ongoing in that arena! ALSO, we have a wonderful spotlight on Author of the Week, ficdirectory. Pop by and ask a question. She's super excited to hear from you!**_

_**As always, we appreciate everyone that continues to read, review and favorite our stories. It's a pleasure to write for you. Thanks for being so awesome to us!**_

* * *

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Two**

Glancing over his shoulder as he waited not so patiently, Dave grumbled under his breath, "I thought you were younger than me, Aaron. Did anyone ever tell you that you have the hustle of an eighty year old with emphysema?"

"And you have the tendency to run headlong into situations where even angels fear to tread, Dave," Aaron replied calmly as he stepped into the marble-lined foyer of the administrative building. "We're not rushing in with guns blazing, remember? I believe you promised JJ that you would be calm, cool and collected."

"My wife is the main reason that I am attempting to find the son of a bitch that just about had me framed for murder," Rossi retorted, jamming his finger against the button next to the elevator. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can get my family back to some semblance of normal."

Aaron followed Dave into the small elevator. "Just let me do the talking, Dave. We need to get Hawthorn to believe we're protecting his interests. If he's our unsub, then he's believing he got away with the perfect crime."

"Do I look new here to you?" Dave grumbled, tapping his foot impatiently against the floor as they waited for the elevator to arrive at the appropriate floor. "It's not exactly my first time at the rodeo, Aaron," he muttered sarcastically.

Offering his friend a sidelong glance, Hotch replied evenly. "You might have been to the rodeo before, Rossi, but I don't think we've ever seen a horse quite like this before."

"Touche," Dave sighed as the elevator dinged and the doors swished open. Stepping into the narrow hallway, Dave glanced to the left. "The woman downstairs said his office was the first on the left."

Leading the way down the corridor, Hotch paused in front of the ajar door, raising his hand and knocking perfunctorily.

"Come in," a brisk voice called from the interior of the office.

Exchanging a look with Dave, Hotch pushed open the door. "Mr. Hawthorn?" Aaron queried carefully, quickly glancing around the room and finding no one else.

"Yes?" murmured the dark haired man bent over his desk. "Can I help you?" he asked a bit impatiently, looking up to frown at the visitors.

"I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is SSA David Rossi. We're from the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI," Hotch replied, gesturing toward Dave as both men stepped into the office. "I believe your assistant said you'd be expecting us, sir."

"Yes," Mr. Hawthorn replied tersely, his lips drawing tightly as he glanced down at his watch. "My TA mentioned she'd set up this appointment for me without checking with me first regarding my schedule. As you can see," he explained as he nodded toward his overflowing desk, "I'm quite busy with the fall semester coming to a close and graduation just around the corner."

"We'll be as brief as possible, sir," Hotch said firmly, arching one brow as he dared the man to deny them entry. "Do you mind if we close this?" he asked, nodding toward the office door.

"I suppose it would be all right," Mr. Hawthorn sighed, straightening his suit jacket as he glanced at the clock on his desk this time. "My office hours ended fifteen minutes ago." Waiting until the door had closed, he glanced between the two men. "I assume this isn't some kind of social call, gentlemen. How is it that you think I can be of assistance to the FBI?"

Nodding, Aaron stared at the imposing man in front of him. Broad shouldered with a linebacker's build, he appeared to be physically capable of committing the crime in question. "Mr. Hawthorn, the BAU is currently assisting the Metro police in one of their ongoing murder investigations and your name has appeared in our research regarding the victim."

"I know many people, Agent Hotchner," Mr. Hawthorn said, lifting his chin. "Perhaps you'd like to give me a name?"

"Claire Levane," Rossi said succinctly, his eyes darkening as he stared at the man. "Does that name ring any bells for you, Counselor?"

Merely raising an eyebrow, Hawthorn nodded. "It does. I read of her passing in the Post earlier this week. Terrible tragedy," he murmured with a brief shake of his head.

"How exactly did you know Ms. Levane?" Hotch asked formally, his eyes watching the professor's face carefully.

Mr. Hawthorn shrugged. "She and I worked together, albeit briefly."

"In what capacity?" Dave asked, tempering his voice with mild curiosity. "Based on our research, Claire had no background with either Law or this University."

"She didn't." Hawthorn shook his head. "Actually, I met her through a mutual friend. I'd been searching for a way to shop my newest law text book around and one of my fellow colleagues suggested Claire. She had a background in publishing and came highly recommended as a publicist."

"Ah," Dave drawled, watching the other man's jaw clench, recognizing the tell. "Did she find you a willing market?"

"Sadly, no." Hawthorn shook his head. "We didn't get that far. She and I simply didn't...suit, academically speaking. Claire was a bit more...cut throat than I like to be," he surmised with a stiff smile. "Our interaction only lasted a few weeks."

"Now, that's interesting," Dave replied, tilting her head. "Isn't it, Agent Hotchner?"

"Interesting? I hardly think so." Hawthorn shook his head. "Some personalities simply do not meld. Ours did not."

"Oh, I think you two probably melded just fine." Dave smirked. JJ and Garcia were right. If this guy hadn't done the deed, he was definitely hiding something.

"Pardon me?" Hawthorn questioned, his eyebrows furrowing in feigned confusion.

"Sir, was Ms. Levane on your payroll in some capacity?" Hotch asked bluntly, noting how the older man's shoulders had become more rigid..

"What? No," he denied, shaking his head quickly as his face flushed.

"Well, now, that's interesting," Dave murmured dryly, moving around to the side of Hawthorne's desk and leaning his hip against the edge. "Since we've traced six payments over six months of five thousand dollars each into her account from an H. Hawthorn. Thirty thousand dollars in all. You wouldn't know anything about that, now, would you?"

Blanching, Hawthorn's throat worked furiously. "It's not what you think," he choked, shaking his head furiously.

"You know, people always say that. It usually precedes, "I didn't do it,"" Dave noted blandly. "Why don't you just save yourself some trouble and start talking?" he suggested grimly.


	123. Chapter 123

**_Author's Note: Okay, first, thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting our stories. We truly appreciate your comments._**

**_Second, we want to offer you a quick rundown of activities and threads that are ongoing at the forum:_**

**_First, we have opened our next challenge to participants. "The Future Fic Challenge" thread is open on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. Rules and explanation of the challenge are there as well. In short, choose one character and get assigned a random secondary character to tell a story set in the year 2022. It looks like a lot of fun._**

**_We've also introduced a "Help Wanted" thread to the forum for authors that are looking for assistance with various writing complications that come up. Perhaps you want someone to bounce ideas with, or maybe you need a beta….this is the place to post an ad for what you are looking for. We've also reopened the "Chat Chat Among the Authors" thread to discuss spoilers or ask questions. The "Getting to Know YOU…Tell us about yourself" thread is open. Swing by there to introduce yourself whether you are a reader or an author. We'd love to meet you._**

**_And lastly don't forget our "Pay It forward Review Incentive Program". From now until the end of April, anyone that reviews a Hotch related story is eligible to win an gift card. Details found on thread at forum._**

**_This week's author of the week is the talented Flames101. Please swing by that thread to ask questions about their writing and/or stories. In addition, there are several other threads open for comment. We hope to see each of you there._**

* * *

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Three**

Reaching for the phone on his desk, Hawthorn stated harshly, "I'm not answering any questions until I talk to my lawyer." Speaking into the receiver, he ordered his assistant, "Get Harry Bowles on the phone. Tell him it's an emergency."

"And you might want to let him know that he can meet you at the FBI building," Hotch stated evenly, merely arching one brow as Hawthorn glanced up in surprise.

"That's not necessary, now is it?" Hawthorne asked, slowly dropping the receiver down as he glanced nervously from agent to agent.

Dave snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'd say it's entirely necessary, Hawthorne. In case you haven't realized it, you're not exactly being cooperative. That's not looking so good for you, now is it?"

Dropping down heavily into the seat behind him, the university president dropped his head into his hands as he mumbled, "It wasn't supposed to come to this."

Exchanging a look with Dave, Aaron took a step forward as he quickly asked, "Tell us what wasn't supposed to happen, Hawthorn. What happened when you last saw Clare Devane?"

"I...you," Hawthorn faltered, looking between the two serious faced men staring at him. Drawing himself up, he shook his head. "Do I need to remind you that I am a respected, upstanding member of the DC community?"

"Yeah," Dave snorted derisively, rolling his eyes, "So am I, jackoff. It didn't stop somebody from trying to pin a murder rap on my forehead. Damn near cost me my wife and child, so, I'm not real fucking interested in not offending your delicate sensibilities or being politically correct," Dave warned, his obsidian eyes flashing dangerously. "And for such a stand up guy," Rossi chuckled coldly, his eyes raking the man in front of him, "You've got some pretty interesting proclivities, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes," Hotch agreed slowly, cocking his head as he assessed what was becoming their more and more likely suspect. "We've pulled some rather interesting research regarding your recent, how shall we say it? Interests?"

"You're investigating me?" Hawthorn asked, his pasty skin blanching impossibly paler. "You have no right!"

"We've got _every _right," Dave snapped irritably, smacking a palm against the cherry desk. "The FBI goes where the investigation leads them, even when it leads to your seemingly well groomed back yard, Hawthorn. But," Dave sneered, leaning his hands against the man's neat desk, "it isn't so neat, is it? Not nearly as clean as it appears to the casual observer. You've got secrets, my friend. Secrets that won't stay secret very long without your cooperation. I'll personally ensure that."

Jaw clenching, Hawthorn felt tiny beads of sweat beginning to form on his high forehead. "You're threatening me?" he asked almost inaudibly.

"I don't waste my valuable time with threats." Dave shook his head. "I make promises. And I promise you that unless you begin becoming really chatty in the next couple of minutes, I'll make it a personal mission to make your life an even bigger hell than I suspect it already is. You really wanna match your insubstantial resources against my power, man?" Watching as the taller man swallowed nervously, his hand fiddling anxiously with the tie he wore, Dave inhaled deeply before smiling knowingly. "I get it, my friend. Levane was a bitch with a capital B. Oh, she had a really convincing act going. Almost got sucked in by her myself. Almost lost my wife because of it. Why don't you tell us what was really going on?" Dave suggested almost sympathetically. "Trust me, Hawthorn, I'm sympathetic to Claire's special brand of trouble."

Noting the fine tremor in the professor's hand, Hotch nodded to the desk chair behind him. "Why don't you sit down and we'll talk, sir?"

Swallowing hard, Hawthorn sat heavily in the leather chair behind him as his heart accelerated. Licking his lips, he whispered, "Please...I'm engaged to a wonderful woman. If a whisper of my...indiscretion reached her..."

"Right now, everything you say can stay right here," Aaron informed him blandly. "We're simply seeking information."

"Start from the beginning, Hawthorn," Dave urged calmly, nodding in his best supportive fashion, almost able to smell the victory in the near future. "You and Clare met professionally."

"Yes." Hawthorn nodded stiffly. "We did. It was really as innocent as I claim...our initial meeting. She was...lovely. Warm. Approachable. We started discussing my book and she indicated that she could help. We made arrangements to meet for dinner...just to discuss the book, but..."

"The beautiful PR woman put the moves on you," Dave supplied, nodding. "Happens." He shrugged. "Sometimes without you even realizing it."

"I suppose." Hawthorn swallowed. "I was flattered when she flirted with me. She was quite a bit younger than I and very attractive...but, I was involved with Juliet. We've been seeing each other for almost two years. But..."

"You couldn't refuse what Claire was offering," Dave suggested, watching Hawthorn's face closely.

"She assured me that our...trysts...could be discrete," Hawthorn bit out, his hands clenching. "She promised me that Juliet would never know...about us...or anything else," he muttered, his cheeks flushing.

"But anything else, you mean your interest in the auto-erotica? Or more specifically, your fetish for strangling your partners to the point of death during sexual intercourse," Aaron stated flatly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Struggling for air as he listened to the agent's blunt words, Hawthorn shook his head. "She enjoyed it, too. She was...stimulated by it."

"Possibly," Rossi replied evenly. "But that didn't stop her from using it against you, did it?" he questioned softly.

Color flooding his face as his body coiled tighter, he shook his head. "No," he replied hoarsely. "She videotaped one of our evenings together without my knowledge. When I saw her again, she played it for me. She was so proud of herself," he seethed, his voice shaking with anger.

"She threatened you, didn't she?" Dave asked calmly.

Nodding, Hawthorn pressed his lips together. "That's the night I saw her for what she was," he nodded tensely, his eyes no longer unable to conceal his rage. "She laughed at me," he bit out. "Then, she told me that unless I began making monthly deposits into her account, she'd make sure that tape was released to the media. I couldn't take that risk. Juliet didn't deserve that kind of humiliation. So, I did what she asked," he added weakly as he shrugged.

"Is that all you did, Hawthorn?" Dave replied carefully.


	124. Chapter 124

**FORUM NEWS: Several fun things going on NOW on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum!**

*** The thread "Where, oh where, have the M Stories Gone? – This is a handy guide for readers to find where their favorite authors are posting their mature content stories these days. Authors, feel free to pop by and reply to the thread.**

*** The thread "The Dog Days of Summer" mini-challenge. Come by and write a story for this fun summer challenge.**

*** Come by and ask ME a question on this week's featured author of the week. Ilovetvalot is the featured author this week and I would love to talk to you. No question is off the table!**

* * *

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Four**

Hawthorn turned to meet Dave's darkened eyes. "What do you mean, Agent Rossi?"

"Exactly what I asked," Rossi replied, keeping his voice neutral, his training overtaking his desire to pummel the man before him. "What steps exactly did you take to keep Claire from spilling her guts and ruining your perfect little world?"

Shaking his head as he realized exactly what the FBI agent was implying, the university president pressed his hands hard against his desk. "The last time I saw Claire was when she dropped by here unexpectedly one day. She was very much alive when she left. Very much."

Hotch stepped forward then, his arms crossed over his chest. "What was Ms. Levane's reason for visiting you on that day? Did you have a pre-arranged meeting."

"No. Claire just showed up unannounced one afternoon." A faint buzzing sound filled the room, and Hawthorn pressed a red button on his phone, the sound immediately silenced. Swallowing hard, Hawthorn continued, "She told my assistant Aiden that she had galley proofs for me to approve. Aiden let her in to see me, thinking he was doing me a favor. "

"I'm assuming she didn't have the book in mind when she started talking, huh?" Dave demanded.

Rubbing his hand against his tense neck, Hawthorn let out a short laugh that was completely devoid of any humor. "She came to gloat. She wanted to let me know that she was doing very well with the funds I was providing her and she wanted to remind me to keep the deposits coming her way if I didn't want my world to explode." Closing his eyes for a moment, he then whispered, "I told her to leave and to never step foot on this campus again. I cannot believe how foolish I was in trusting someone like her to begin with."

"Get in line," Dave muttered, his lips tightening as he snorted.

The door to Hawthorn's office opened just then, and a female voice demanded, "Sweetheart! Why are you not answering your phone? Aiden's been buzzing you for the last five minutes!"

"Juliet!" Hayden looked up with widened eyes as tall man and a petite woman entered the room. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," he shook his head nervously, darting a look at the two men seated in front of his desk. Turning back toward the man standing next to the door, he asked, voice heavy, "Aiden, weren't you supposed to take care of things?"

"I tried to tell Julie that you were in a meeting, Sir," Aiden said stiffly, glancing at Rossi out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm so sorry," Juliet apologized, turning toward the suited men in front of her fiance's desk. "It's just that tonight is our engagement party and my beloved is well known for allowing work to absorb him. I'm Juliet Harrison," she said politely, extending her hand toward Rossi.

"Agent David Rossi," Dave returned calmly, accepting the woman's hand, the heavy engagement ring evident against her small fingers.

"Agents Rossi and Hotchner were conferring with me on one of their cases," Hayden explained quickly, shooting the men a desperate look.

"Oh? The FBI?" Juliet frowned, cocking her head as she raised one perfectly plucked blonde brow. "Must be fairly serious then," she gathered interestedly. "Am I allowed to ask which one?"

Shoulders sagging, Hawthorn gulped. "They're here about Claire Levane's death, Julie," he said softly, his tone sounding weak even to his own ears. "Agents, as you may have gathered, this is my fiancée, Juliet Harrison. And this is one of my graduate assistants, Aiden Thorpe," he added as he nodded toward the unsmiling younger man.

"His _favorite _one." Juliet winked to Aiden, touching his arm lightly. "We met Claire briefly. So tragic." she shuddered. "Are you close to finding the perpetrator?" she asked curiously.

"We retracing Ms. Levane's last days," Hotch informed her professionally, watching carefully for any signs that the woman might have information to share. "Our records indicated that Mr. Hawthorn and she crossed paths."

"We both did," Juliet informed him helpfully. "She was the one that was angling to promote your book, wasn't she?"

"Yes," Hawthorn said hoarsely, shooting a look that spoke volumes to his assistant.

"She was polite enough," Juliet recalled softly, her beautifully tailored jacket rising and falling ever so slightly as she shrugged, "but, she appeared to have a lot of ulterior motives. There was something in her eyes. She never appeared quite as innocent and idealistic as Hayden and Aiden seemed to think she was."

"You knew Ms. Levane as well?" Rossi asked, raising an eyebrow at the tall studious looking man standing protectively behind Juliet.

"Only rudimentally," Aiden replied stiffly, his eyes not quite meeting the agent in front of him.

"Juliet," Hayden interrupted anxiously, his eyes glancing rapidly around the room. "Why don't you let Aiden take you over to the restaurant. I'll follow shortly after I finish here," he suggested, exchanging another look with his assistant.

"Yes, Julie, I'd be honored to escort you," Aiden said gently, offering the elegantly dressed woman his arm. "There's no need for you to wait when all of your friends are waiting for you."

"That's all right, isn't it?" Hayden asked the men in front of his desk.

Smiling benignly at Juliet, Rossi nodded. "Of course. No reason to delay _both _of you. But, since you knew and spent time with our victim as well, Mr. Thorpe, I'm sure you won't mind making yourself available for questions as well. Say, tomorrow? Nine am at the Federal Building," Dave prompted smoothly, holding out his card to the obviously irritated young man..

"I'm not sure what I can tell you, sir," Adrian muttered as he frowned. "I barely knew Claire," he added with a weak shrug.

"And yet you seem to have been on a first name basis with her," Dave noted genially, his eyes narrowing. "Besides, you'd be surprised what information you might have to offer us. And this meeting really isn't a request, Mr. Thorpe."

Confusion flashed in Juliet's eyes as she glanced from Rossi to Aiden. "Is there something else going on here beyond merely recreating a timeline, gentleman?"

"We're just trying to gain a complete perspective on Ms. Levane's last days," Hotch informed the concerned woman serenely.

"Sweetheart, you don't want to keep people waiting," Hayden reminded the woman firmly. "I won't be much longer. Aiden, please entertain Julie for me until I arrive," he ordered, his eyes hard as they looked at his assistant.

"Of course." Aiden inclined his head. "I will see you tomorrow, Agents," he said stiffly, nodding as he took Juliet's arm and escorted her out of the office, closing the door behind them with a decisive click.

Slowly turning back to Mr. Hawthorn, Dave tilted his head as he assessed an obviously relieved Hayden as he sank back into his desk chair. "So, Hayden, was Aiden fucking Claire, too? Did these kinks you have include group sex?"

* * *

_Hello, friends! If you've been looking for our M-rated stories, we've found a new home for them! After fanfiction. net began to purge M-rated stories that were questionable according to their Terms of Service, we voluntarily removed our stories and are in the process of loading them on The Writer's Coffee Shop (thewriterscoffeeshop DOT com...make that a real address)._

_To find us, visit TWCS and then choose Library. Then click Authors, choose the I category, then ilovetvalot. Our stories will be listed for you to read!_

_If the story is rated M or NC-17 on that site, registration is required (so they can control the age of the viewers). It only takes about a minute to set up an account! Click Library, then choose Register from the left-side menu. Fill in the information requested (and you only have to give the information that is required with astericks!). You will receive a confirmation email and then be able to view all sorts of amazing stories!_

_We are continuing to post on , and we enjoy this site very much. However, in order to be in compliance with 's rules, we will be posting our M-rated stories at TWCS, and we will also post certain chapters of our epic stories at TWCS if the chapter strays into the M-rating. We will be updating our profile page very soon to provide you with links and to keep everyone updated on exactly where our stories are located!_

_**TODAY, WE UPDATED OUR ROSSI/GARCIA EPIC, "TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL", AT THE WRITERS COFFEE SHOP. STOP BY AND CHECK OUT CHAPTER 15, ALONG WITH SOME OTHER FUN STORIES ALREADY UPLOADED THERE!**_

_We truly appreciate your continued support, and we look forward to providing you with many more stories in the future! Again, we apologize for any inconvenience._


	125. Chapter 125

**FORUM NEWS: Several fun things going on NOW on the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum!**

**1. Please swing by one of our newest threads and offer your suggestions and opinions for this year's third annual Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Awards.**

**2. Check out another new thread "Cover Girls…the New Option for covers on . Read and share helpful tips for creating story covers.**

**3. The thread "Where, oh where, have the M Stories Gone? – This is a handy guide for readers to find where their favorite authors are posting their mature content stories these days. Authors, feel free to pop by and reply to the thread.**

**4. The thread "The Dog Days of Summer" mini-challenge. Come by and write a story for this fun summer challenge.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read, review, favorite and alert our stories here on this site. We truly enjoy hearing from each one of you. Also, please check out our "M" stories at The Writers Coffee Shop (TWCS). If anyone needs a link or direction to the new site, please feel free to contact us through either a private message or while leaving a review and we'll make sure to get back to you. Each former "M" story is getting an overhaul as we publish it AND there are new stories being added all the time there as well. Again, we'll be happy to answer any questions you have. As always, we own nothing other than our plots and original characters. Now, on with the story…**

* * *

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Five**

The university president's face visibly blanched, then suddenly reddened. Jerking forward in his seat, Hayden slammed his hands against his desk as he demanded, "What right do you have to come in here and make such accusations?"

"You didn't answer the question," Rossi replied, his tone deceptively conversational as he arched a brow, never taking his gaze from the man behind the desk. "And for a guy that admittedly gets off on strangling his sex partners, I really don't think the outrage is warranted, do you?"

Shaking his head emphatically, Hayden ground out, "Aiden had nothing to do with Claire. He barely tolerated her. He disliked her from the beginning. He could see what I couldn't…that the woman would ultimately be my destruction." His shoulders suddenly sagged as the brief spurt of anger seemed to dissipate as quickly as it had first appeared. Shaking his head, he mumbled, "I think Aiden probably knew about Claire and me."

Hotch glanced toward the closed door that the man in question had just walked through, then back to Hayden. "Your assistant seems very devoted to your fiancé, Mr. Hawthorne." Waiting until the other man raised his eyes once again, Hotch then added, "Perhaps he was not pleased with your deception."

Rossi snorted, shaking his head as he pushed up out of his chair and stood over Hawthorne's desk. "Perhaps he was more than just displeased. Maybe that's where we need to be doing a little more digging. What exactly is your assistant's relationship with your fiancé, Hawthorne? And how far would he go to keep your precious Juliet from being humiliated because you were screwing the help?"

Looking between the two serious faced men, Hayden gulped. "No…," he said faintly. "You can't imagine that Aiden would…he's like a son to me. He's been in our home. He doesn't have that kind of relationship with Juliet or me. He…"

"And I'm willing to bet that Aiden knows all your secrets," Rossi interrupted.

"He's the son I never had," Hayden barked, some of the color returning to his cheeks as he spoke. "Don't you dare malign that innocent boy to me and imply things that are in no way possible of being true. Aiden has impeccable manners. And he's loyal. He's been through hell in the last few years. If he knows what transpired between Claire and me, he certainly never used that knowledge against me. He was immediately repulsed by Ms. Levane. He said she was beneath me."

"Is that so?" Dave asked, lifting an eyebrow heavenward. "How so? What exactly has Mr. Thorpe endured these last several years?" he continued, silently looking for stressors that might cause the younger man to have snapped and killed a not-so-innocent woman. "Is he so _loyal_ he might have killed to protect you? Or his own interests? Perhaps in the fair Juliette?" Dave fished.

"You're disgusting," Hayden snarled, his fists clenching at his side.

"Answer the question," Hotch ordered calmly as he took a step forward. "And while you're at it, you might give us some information regarding your fiancée."

Jaw dropping, Hayden sputtered, "You can't be serious. You can't possibly think to implicate Juliet in this? That's insane. Of everybody, she's the person completely without fault."

"People have killed for reasons less inspiring than jealousy, Mr. Hawthorne. And if she learned of your affair, I'd say jealousy would be the very least of the emotions she experienced. You'd do well to remember that," Hotch advised solemnly.

"I suggest you start talking," Dave counseled, his jaw clenching as he pointedly glanced down at his watch and dropped easily into the nearby wing chair. "Unless you just want us to haul the three of you into the Bureau for questioning. Now that would cast a hell of a shadow over your engagement party, wouldn't it? The future bride being led out in handcuffs as a suspect in her fiancée's mistress's murder," he drawled conversationally.

Flummoxed, Hayden sank against his leather chair. "I don't know who killed Claire Levane," he admitted shakily. "But there's no way either Juliet or Aiden had anything to do with it. It's simply not possible. You're both certifiable if you think anyone is going to believe that."

"You know what," Dave growled, leaning forward in his seat to level Hayden Hawthorne with a look filled with malicious intent, "I don't give a damn if you think I'm crazy or not. Somebody set me up. Somebody planned to deprive me of my freedom and family to off what I'll admit was a vicious bitch. And if I wasn't so pissed off that this whole ordeal might have cost me my wife and family, I'd be tempted to pin a medal on their chest. But that's just not the case. So unless you want us to book you on our suspicions, you'll start talking. I want to know what deep dark secrets Aiden Thorpe or your fiancée might be hiding and I want to know now. What has you so convinced of their innocence? Either start talking to us or I can go begin asking questions, starting with if the fair Juliet knows her beloved was fucking the help," he threatened with gleaming eyes.

Hayden's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed quickly. "Fine," he conceded weakly, his broad shoulders sagging in defeat. "Just leave Juliette alone," he begged hoarsely, his eyes pleading with Rossi.

"If I can," Dave said curtly. "But if you lie to either of us, the gloves come off. See, I promised _my wife_ that I'd put this whole thing to rest before our daughter is born and I'm kinda running low on time here," he explained impatiently.

Hayden nodded rapidly, anxious to do anything to please the two agents before him. "I understand."

"Let's start with Aiden Thorpe. You said that you suspected that he might have known about your affair with Claire. What makes you think that?" Hotch asked.

Clearing his throat, Hayden looked embarrassed for a moment. "It's not so much what he said or did. It was more of his attitude recently. It was as if I'd disappointed him. And since nothing had changed between us professionally…everything was business as usual…I assumed he'd grown aware of my relationship with Ms. Levane."

"He never confronted you?" Hotch asked, shifting his weight ever so slightly from foot to foot.

"No." Hayden shook his head. "Even if he had known, he wouldn't. You see, Aiden and I have developed more of a father/son relationship that employer/employee. As I said, he's been in my home…he's become a part of our family. He needed that…to feel like he was part of something greater than himself. He needed it desperately after what he's been through with his own family."


	126. Chapter 126

_**SPECIAL NOTE: SEPTEMBER signups are now open through AUGUST, 31, 2012 for the "THE MIX n MATCH CHALLENGE!" Details can be found at the forum. **_

_**Additionally, there is a new steamy chapter of the Morgan/Garcia ficlet, "Sex on the Beach" available at both The Writers Coffee shop and Fractured-Reality. Com.**_

* * *

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Six**

A mere hour later, Dave couldn't help but wonder why people were obviously determined to not listen to him that day.

"Are you telling me that you want three separate, distinct, but equally capable suspects investigated?" Penelope shrieked, running a hand through her unruly curls. "You do realize that you were supposed to _narrow_ the field for me right? Not freaking multiply the crops!"

"Dude, I'd take a step back," Morgan warned, waving his hands in the air as if he was dispelling fog. "She's got that glazed look in her eyes and generally, that means run, don't walk."

Exhausted, Pen looked up from her position slumped at her desk. "Can't you just pick your least favorite person and pin it on them?" she complained, rubbing a finger against the twitch in her left eye. "I'm sure they're guilty of _something_."

"All we know for sure is that Hayden's a pervert that likes it rough. The fiancée has motive if she actually knew anything. And the graduate assistant just feels…." Dave grimaced as he leaned against the wall. "He feels off, Pen. When we left Hawthorne, he was telling us that Aiden was raised in a series of foster homes all across Maryland and has never had a family to call his own. That type of upbringing doesn't lend itself to a stable mental wellbeing. Not even my gut wants to have any input on this."

Glaring over her shoulder at JJ, Garcia shook her head. "With your looks, we could have hooked you up with anybody and you _chose_ him," she accused with a scowl.

"Hey," Dave huffed indignantly, wincing as Derek's elbow connected with his gut and Emily shook her head frantically behind Garcia. Honestly, he'd been on the run all day long and just got back from questioning their best witness, and now Garcia was on the warpath. Obviously the fates were conspiring against him.

Narrowing her eyes, Penelope growled, "Did he just 'hey' me?" she sputtered. "Do you know when the last time I…the last time ANY of us slept for eight uninterrupted hours in a row? No?" she spat when no immediate answer was forthcoming. "Imagine that, Super-so-called-agent! Neither do I! I'm _pretty_ sure it was some time before your wife WARNED you trouble lurked in your future if you didn't shed the sneaky snakeskin known as Claire Levane though! I know it was before she threw you out of the house. And I'm fairly certain that these circles," she said, jabbing a talon toward her eye, "are something YOU are directly responsible for!"

"Is she having a psychotic break?" Dave asked Aaron out the side of his mouth, attempting to ignore the hiss coming from the direction of his wife in the corner.

"If I am, you are responsible for taking the baseball bat to my fragile psyche," Penelope yelled, turning to glare at Reid. "Weren't you going to get me more coffee?" she asked grumpily before throwing herself back in her chair.

"Penelope, is it possible that you might have, perhaps, over indulged in one too many double mocha espressos?" Hotch asked carefully, attempting to count the empty cups scattered on her desk. "How many have you had today?"

"Twelve," Reid, Morgan, Prentiss and JJ said in unison.

"She needs a Starbucks intervention," Emily said under her breath, taking a step back when Penelope stiffened in her chair.

"Blasphemer," Penelope yelled, turning to glare at Emily even as she reached for the nearest cup and cradled it protectively against her bosom.

Raising his deep voice, Dave ordered, "Okay, give us the room, everybody."

Spencer and Emily didn't need to hear the directive twice and darted toward the door.  
Aaron raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the elder profiler, clearly concerned that Rossi had taken leave of his senses.

"We'll be fine," Dave assured the Unit Chief, jerking his thumb toward the door.

"Man," Morgan worried aloud, darting his eyes between Garcia and Dave. "You sure about that?"

"C'mon, Morgan," Aaron called, holding open the door, "Let's let them talk."

Meeting her husband's eyes as Derek and Aaron departed, JJ shrugged. "If you want me out, I suggest you enlist a forklift," she remarked, rubbing her belly in slow circles as their child practice kickboxing.

Lips twitching as he crossed the room and bent to drop a kiss to JJ's upturned mouth, Dave murmured, "You are the exception to every rule, Bella."

"Too bad you couldn't have remembered that weeks ago," Penelope grumbled from her desk. "I might not look like the Effie chick in the Hunger Games," she complained, trying to reapply her lipstick in the reflection of her computer monitor.

Sighing, Dave pressed another quick kiss to JJ's forehead before turning to face Penelope. "Okay, Kitten, I get it. You're still pissed at me."

"I never GOT a chance to BE miffed at you, SuperEgo. I was too busy clearing your sorry Italian booty," Penelope grunted, tapping the keys on her computer with determined fingers.

"I know," Dave said softly, well aware of the fact that agreeing with the technical genius was the best option available. "Other than JJ, you were the only one I knew could save my ass, Pen. And I need you to understand that I realize it. We both know that without you, I'd be rotting in a jail cell. Thank you."

Shoulders slumping slightly, she twitched her mouth from side to side for a few seconds before mumbling, "You're welcome."

Settling his hands on Penelope's stiff shoulders, Dave bent to press his lips against her temple. "I just need this one last favor," he assured her soothingly. "Then, we can put this whole mess behind us and concentrate on the new addition due to arrive any day now. I'm thinking a "Welcome to the World" blowout. My credit card, your impeccable party planning skills….the fun we could have," he said, extending the carrot and praying she'd take it.

"A party?" Pen said hopefully, her eyes brightening as she turned to meet his eyes.

"You love a good gala, don't you?" Dave asked encouragingly. "We're one unsub away from it."

Swallowing visibly as images of clowns and dancing monkeys skipped through her mind, Penelope finally nodded. "Find a crane, remove your wife and leave your AMEX on the desk," she demanded. "I've got to ferret out the fraud," she said as she focused on her computer. "And I'm on a timetable," she added with a pointed look at JJ's ever expanding belly.

Wincing as she took the hand Dave extended and hauled herself to her feet, JJ rested on hand on Penelope's shoulder as she passed. "That gap is getting narrower, Pen. Do me a favor and work at those supersonic speeds that you seem to favor."

"You are in the presence of greatness, mortal. Don't mock the Goddess of Goodness," Penelope said sweetly. "Go!"

Leaning heavily against Dave as he closed the door to Penelope's Batcave, JJ giggled. "That was a stroke of genius, promising her a party. You do know, though, that she's gonna max out that card."

"Babe, the one thing I've learned is you can't put a price tag on peace," Dave grinned, guiding her toward his office.

* * *

_**Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum news: I'll try to keep it brief.**_

_SEPTEMBER signups are open through AUGUST, 31, 2012 for the "THE MIX n MATCH CHALLENGE!" Details can be found at the forum. _

_There is a new discussion thread available called, "W_HY ARE OUR READERS NOT REVIEWING? We asked, and our readers answered!" _Please check it out and leave a comment._

_We also have another discussion thread entitled __**"**_**The Ups and Downs of Writing an Uncommon Pairing**_**"**__. Please let us know what you think! _

_A continued thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read, review, favorite and alert our stories here on this site. We truly enjoy hearing from each one of you. Also, please check out our "M" stories at __**The Writers Coffee Shop (TWCS)**__ and a Brand New site run by fellow CM authors, Kavi Leighanna, Sienna27 and The Truth Between called __**Fractured-reality. Com**__. If anyone needs a link or direction to the new site, please feel free to contact us through either a private message or while leaving a review and we'll make sure to get back to you. Each former "M" story is getting an overhaul as we publish it AND there are new stories being added all the time there as well._


	127. Chapter 127

_**SPECIAL NOTE: SEPTEMBER signups are now open through AUGUST, 31, 2012 for the "THE MIX n MATCH CHALLENGE!" Details can be found at the forum. **_

_**Also, new chapters to "Touched by an Angel" and "You Found Me" have been posted at The Writers Coffee Shop (TWCS) for those following those stories. Links to that site can be found on my profile.**_

_**AND NOW THE BIG NEWS- THE AWARDS SEASON HAS COMMENCED! Nominations have opened for the third annual Profiler's Choice Awards for Criminal Minds' fandom! Please visit Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum for the nomination ballot, rules and guidelines and category definitions. Please review ALL information BEFORE submitting your nomination ballot. Ilovetvalot, Tonnie2001969, and HXChick are NOT eligible for ANY awards.**_

* * *

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Seven**

Barging into David Rossi's office ninety minutes later, Penelope Garcia propped her hands on her hips as she face the couple cuddled on the couch. "Awww, the lovebirds are nesting. That's sweet, but it's time to work," she said, snapping her fingers. "Up and at 'em, SuperAgent," she ordered, snapping her fingers at the yawning man. "Round table in five. I think I found the missing link…it's gonna be up to all you muscled morons to chain the fence together."

"Wait!" Dave blinked, scrambling from the couch as Penelope turned, her askew ponytail bouncing toward the door. "What did you find out?"

"I found out that the magician I want to entertain the kids during the "Welcome to the World" bash is available…and worth every penny of what you will be paying him," Penelope informed him happily without turning around. "See ya in the war room," she chirped as she smirked, closing the door behind her.

Turning, Dave stared down at his wife. "Why haven't I just killed her yet?" he yelped, gesturing at the door wildly.

"Because despite her flair for the dramatic," JJ sighed, struggling to her feet, "She gets results. That…and the fact that she's normally a fairly docile woman. You've driven her to lengths of near insanity. Count yourself blessed that she hasn't cracked you over the head with a keyboard."

"Only because she values the keyboard more than my skull," Dave grumbled. "You think she's really put the pieces together?" he asked hopefully, wrapping his arms around his wife and resting his chin on her head.

Feeling their unborn daughter's head settled against her pelvis, JJ sighed. "I hope so, Dave." She already knew their baby had dropped and that the end of her pregnancy was approaching at breakneck speed. Sharing that particular fact with her husband right now might distract him from the goal, and that wasn't something she was prepared to do. Instead, she straightened her aching spine and smiled up at him. "I think we might really almost be to the finish line," she declared. _In more ways than one_, _she silently added._

Joining the rest of their team a few minutes later, they looked around at each other expectantly. Penelope was seated at the head of the table, tapping against her laptop calmly as the others surrounded her.

"Uh, Baby Girl," Morgan said when it appeared everyone else was hesitant to speak. "I…_we_ don't wanna push our luck with you, but you called us in here for a reason, didn't you?"

Eyes widening as Penelope's fiery gaze lifted to impale Morgan with a killing look, Emily muttered with a scowl, "Way to go, Derek! Anger her. That'll work."

"I'm sure Garcia doesn't intended to make us wait long," Hotch said calmly, his steady voice soothing in a room filled with sleep-deprived profilers.

"Thank you, Boss Man." Penelope smiled sweetly at their leader before narrowing one eye at Morgan. "At least some men still know how to be patient."

"Mama…," Morgan began to whine.

"Derek, for all of us, please, swallow your tongue," JJ begged, directing a smile at her best friend. "Pen, please continue when you're ready."

"But, please before JJ decides to give birth," Dr. Spencer Reid entreated, eyeing JJ's heavy belly with something akin to horrified fear.

"Breathe, beanpole," Dave ordered sternly when it appeared the resident genius might begin hyperventilating. "She promised me that she'd hold out until we solved this case. So," he said, aiming his gaze toward the woman perched behind her laptop, "let's solve it."

Penelope stared at Dave a long moment without blinking. "I'm having food flown in from the Coast," she warned. "The West Coast," she clarified.

"You can import it from Paris if you've managed to break this case," Dave offered, upping the ante. Seeing the triumphant flash in her gaze, Dave felt his gut relax. Her look told him everything he needed to know. This case was as good as closed.

"Your grad student, Aiden Thorpe? He's got quite the history for anyone that has the fortitude to dig it up," Penelope said with a winning smile. "Which, of course, I did."

"The kid?" Hotch grunted. His money had really been on the fiancée.

"Uh huh. It seems that Mr. Thorpe wasn't always the choirboy he's appeared in recent years," Penelope noted blandly.

Dave nodded, interested. "Hawthorne said he'd had some issues."

"I'd say so," Penelope agreed with a snort. "Mom committed suicide when he was sixteen after learning that dear, old dad had been having an industrious affair with his secretary and with the kid's babysitter. She slit her wrists and Aiden found her."

Morgan winced as he shook his head. "That'd be enough to scar a kid."

"It gets better…or worse as the case may be," Penelope said, halting Morgan in his tracks. "Mom left a suicide note detailing exactly why she'd done the deed. She left a vivid description of what she'd witnessed dad doing with the sitter. See, dad liked kink. Specifically, he liked bondage and he liked it rough."

Eyes widening, JJ murmured, "THAT sounds familiar."

"Doesn't it?" Penelope said brightly, meeting her friends eyes.

"Hawthorne did say that he and Juliette had become somewhat of surrogate parents to the boy," Hotch noted, straightening in his seat.

"The son he never had, remember?" Rossi reminded Hotch.

"Yeah, well, guys the story doesn't end there," Penelope warned them grimly. "Dad married the babysitter three months later and Aiden spun out of control…drinking, drugs…"

Emily nodded. "Sounds par for the course."

"Yeah, except three months after that, the wicked step mommy ends up dead. Ask me how," she invited the table at large.

"How?" Reid asked, leaning forward in his seat as Penelope directed her handheld remote at the projection screen.

"Look familiar?" she asked, nodding toward the gruesome picture on the screen.

"Oh my God," JJ breathed. "She was strangled."

"And before you ask, my lovely profilers, I've already checked…the patterns and striations on the neck….they match."

"They didn't look at Aiden for the crime?" Dave asked, frowning as he scanned the folder Penelope had provided for evidence of Aiden's guilt.

"He had an alibi….a Marcus Helms. He was a fellow partier. He said they were together at the time of the stepmom's death. He died of a drug overdose two weeks after Aiden's stepmother. But here's the thing, Marcus contacted a detective working the case the night before he died. And, based on my conversation with him half an hour ago, he's always theorized that Marcus was about to recant. He doesn't think our boy overdosed…he think he was given a lethal dose to shut him up – by none other than our Aiden Thorpe."

* * *

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**So, surgery is done, but recovery is going to be slow. Between the neck brace and incision, my body just isn't as spry as I t used to be. This of course will slow down updates and postings. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but please know that I am trying to continue to offer you quality work in a timely manner. Please continue to direct all questions regarding the Profiler's Choice Awards and nominations to Tonnie2001969 and allow us 72 hours to respond to any questions. We would like to encourage you to nominate your favorite CM stories in this year's awards. We'd like to have a nice well-rounded voting ballot to offer you and that only happens if we nominate our faves.**_

_**Thanks again for your continued understanding!**_

_**ilovetvalot**_


	128. Chapter 128

_**SPECIAL NOTE: AND NOW THE BIG NEWS- THE AWARDS SEASON HAS COMMENCED! Nominations have opened for the third annual Profiler's Choice Awards for Criminal Minds' fandom! Please visit Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum for the nomination ballot, rules and guidelines and category definitions. Please review ALL information BEFORE submitting your nomination ballot. Ilovetvalot, Tonnie2001969, and HXChick are NOT eligible for ANY awards. PLEASE COME BY THE FORUM AND TAKE A LOOK. EVERY NOMINATION BALLOT IS IMPORTANT!**_

_**Also, please check out our brand new multi-chapter story, "Love That Does Not Die". It is a Newsroom/Criminal Minds crossover story focusing on the Will/MacKenzie dynamic with special help from David Rossi. Please give it a try!**_

_**As always, thank each of you for reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting our stories. We truly appreciate each one of you.**_

* * *

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Eight**

"It's definitely enough to bring him in," Aaron decreed, rising. "I'll call the detectives assigned to the case. We're gonna want them watching this interrogation. Morgan, Prentiss, go collect our most likely suspect. Dave, you and I will take lead. Garcia, take a well-deserved nap. Reid, please take JJ back to her office and make sure she _rests_," he ordered with a wary look at her burgeoning belly.

"Wait," JJ blustered, frowning as she struggled out of her chair. "I'm not…"

Dave eased an arm around her waist as he quickly interrupted, "Bella, I promise, you will have a front row seat when we bring him in, but for now, Aaron is right. You're barely able to move at this point. We're within spitting distance of the Peanut's arrival. Just go with us on this one, babe, and we'll put all this behind us."

Weariness weighed heavily on her as she stared up at her concerned husband. He needed to focus that laser-like intensity on the task at hand, not her. And the only way to make sure that he would was to take a step back. "Okay," she agreed softly. "I'll rest."

Grateful, Dave pressed a quick kiss to her lips before helping her out of the chair and handing her over to a waiting Reid. "Make sure she drinks some water," he directed the younger man, "and that she stays _completely_ off her feet."

Waiting until JJ reluctantly left the room, Dave exchanged a look with Aaron. "It's him. We've got him."

"Either we need to prove it or get a confession," Aaron acknowledged as he nodded. "Which are we going to do?"

"That kid wasn't stable, Aaron. You saw him," Dave replied, pacing to the window and staring down at the parking lot.

"You think you can goad it out of him?" Aaron inquired. He'd seen Dave do it before…back an unsub into the corner and hammer them until the facts started pouring out. It was possible the method would work here. "We both know the ability is in your skill set," he commented blandly.

"If I can curb my urge to beat the hell out of him?" Dave questioned bluntly. His eyes burned as he turned to face Hotch. "That bastard almost cost me _everything_, Aaron. My wife. My children. My _life_."

"Yes," Aaron agreed slowly, "and now you need to focus on the endgame. Your wife is _going_ to deliver unto you another child very shortly, Rossi. Wouldn't you like to have all this crap wrapped up with a shiny bow before that happens?"

"Of course I would," Dave replied gruffly.

"Then you need to channel that anger and do what you do best, Dave. Your interrogation methods are taught at the Academy. There's nobody better out there to get a confession from this man than you are. Not even me."

Scratching his jaw, Dave sighed. "You aren't usually one for blowing smoke up somebody's ass, least of all mine."

"We get one shot at this, Rossi. If you don't think you can keep it together and get the job done, you need to tell me now," Aaron challenged him. "We can't afford to lose this opportunity. Of all the times to doubt your capabilities, believe me, this is not it."

Meeting Aaron's steady gaze, Dave nodded. "I hear you, Aaron. I'll pull it together. We'll end this tonight. I promised Jennifer that I would not bring our child into this world with this crap hanging over us."

Aaron inclined his head slightly. "We all know how you feel about promises to your wife."

"I owe her," Dave stated flatly. "More than I'm ever going to be able to repay in this life. But this? I can do this for her."

"Most of what we have is circumstantial," Aaron worried aloud, glancing down at the table and the files scattered over it.

"Sometimes that's the best kind," Dave shrugged, dropping his hands into his pockets as he tilted his head and eyed the crime scene photographs. "It's easy to manipulate the suspect when you don't have to rely entirely on the facts. The bottom line is that this guy doesn't know what we know and what we don't. He's completely unaware that we've already made the connections to his past crimes."

"He's smart though," Hotch murmured, picking up one of the pages. "Near genius IQ."

"Dumb enough that he didn't entirely cover his tracks," Dave snorted. "He left loose ends. In the end, those are what will hang him up. He's not an ice cold killer. His crimes have each been emotion based. That makes him volatile. And that makes him infinitely vulnerable."

Pleased to see the other man thinking like the ruthless profiler he knew him to be, Hotch relaxed slightly.

"Keep the detectives out of here, Aaron. We want to give him one target. Me. I'm the lynch pin in his plan that disrupted the wheel. He'll have an intense antagonism toward me and I can use that if nobody interferes."

"I'll take care of it." Aaron nodded as he watched sit down and smooth his hands over the table. "I'll give you a few minutes to get centered," he offered as his phone beeped. Glancing down, he read the newest text message. "Morgan and Prentiss have him in custody. It won't be long."

"Good." Dave nodded approvingly. Breathing deeply as he heard the door behind him close quietly, Dave reached for his wallet, pulling out the aged leather and flipping it open. Staring down at a dog-eared photograph of his smiling wife and son, he sighed.

"It's almost over," he whispered aloud, his gut tightening as he realized how much hinged on this next hour. Peace was just out of reach for his family. And after everything he and JJ had been through together, he owed her that serenity. He, JJ and Henry had earned the right to look forward to his daughter's arrival without any cloud whatsoever marring their skies.

And damn it, he was prepared to do just about anything to offer them that small solace.


	129. Chapter 129

**A couple of important notes for today, readers. First, there are officially two weeks left to nominate your favorite authors and stories for the 2012 Criminal Minds Profilers Choice Awards hosted by the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. The nomination ballot, rules, and category list can be found there. A link is provided on my profile page.**

**Also, Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum has also commenced the signups for our December challenge - the fandom's annual Christmas Gift Fic Exchange. If you are interested in passing along some Holiday joy, please swing by and sign up. Stories are the gifts that keep on giving. Please give this one a try.**

**As always, thanks to everyone that continues to read our stories!**

* * *

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter One Hundred Twenty-Nine**

Glancing warily at the woman beside him, Dr. Spencer Reid cleared his throat, gathered his courage and pointed shakily at the couch on the far side of the room. "Agent Rossi said you needed to put your feet up, JJ. I think he was serious about that."

Tossing a glare over her shoulder as she waddled toward the sofa, JJ sighed loudly as she turned to lower herself onto the cushions. "I was there, Spence. I heard my dictator of a husband's order. Half the Eastern Seaboard heard him. I don't need you to remind me of what he said."

"Good," Reid sighed in relief as he held onto her arm and helped her settle. "Then you won't mind me also handing you a bottle of water. He was quite adamant about the matter of your hydration as well."

Leaning her head back against the top of the sofa, JJ stretched out her legs and adjusted the flowing fabric of her loose dress. "He'd be overjoyed to know that you're following his arbitrary mandates to the letter. Wow!" She sighed in relief as lifting her legs relieved the pressure in her back. "I hate to admit it, but my legs really were killing me," she muttered, pressing a hand to her stomach as she drew in a tight breath.

Hearing the sudden gasp, Spencer turned quickly from his task at the refrigerator in the corner. "What was that? What's wrong?"

"It's your goddaughter deciding that she no longer likes her current accommodations and is trying to expand her territory, evidently through several vital organs." Wincing as she turned half on her side, JJ held out her hand for the bottle of water dangling from Spencer's long fingers. "Hand it over. I may as well drink while I can still halfway sit upright."

Relieved to see his friend following directives issued from above his pay grade, Reid exhaled and allowed himself to relax slightly. "You still look a little pale, JJ," he worried aloud when she dropped the empty cup on the floor. "Maybe I should open a window for you and get a little fresh air inside here," he said with a frown.

"My complexion is fine," JJ grumbled, shifting as she tried to find a comfortable position. Gasping as her stomach tightened, she drew one of the small throw pillows over her chest, squeezing it until the pain ebbed.

"JJ?!" Reid gasped, staring down in horrified wonder as the edge of her skirt darkened ominously. "P-please t-tell me you just had an unfortunate accident while resting on your back," he begged as the spot grew.

Panting through the pain consuming her abdomen, JJ shook her head. "No such luck, Spence. I think my water just broke," she moaned, her voice filled with pain and sheer horror.

"What? No, it didn't!" he denied in a loud squeak as he shook his head frantically. "I distinctly remember you promising me that you would not go into labor when you and I were alone together!"

"I promised," JJ wheezed with a fervent nod. "But your niece didn't make any guarantees," she said weakly. Lifting her head to focus on Reid's terrified face, she held up a hand. "Just breathe, Spence. It's going to be okay. Women have been having babies since the beginning of time. Get my bag," she ordered, gesturing toward the black bag in the corner of the room. "I've got another maternity dress stuffed in there."

Obeying mindlessly, Spence retrieved the bag, dropping it on JJ's sprawled legs. "W-we need to tell somebody! We need to call 9-11. We need doctors. And nurses. And lots of drugs," he babbled, pacing in front of the sofa as she rifled through her bag. "Oh, my Gosh! We need to get your husband!" he shrieked.

Grabbing Reid's wrist before he could bolt for the door, JJ shook her head. "Absolutely not! We are not bothering Dave right now! You and I can handle this."

"I-I'm sorry," Reid replied, blinking dumbly down at her.

"Reid," JJ said calmly, lowering her voice to a nice soothing decibel that she hoped would hide her own fears while quelling poor Reid's. "It will be _hours_ before my daughter is ready to make her debut. _Hours_. We are not going to interrupt my husband's interrogation of the man that tried to ruin our lives so that we can go sit in a hospital and wait for nature to take its course. I can wait here just as easily as I can there. You're going to help me off this couch and I'm going to walk into that bathroom," she said with a nod at the open restroom doorway behind him, "and change my clothes into something less…damp. Then, you and I are going to go down the hallway and watch Dave nail this SOB to the wall. _Then_, and only _then,_ we will go to the hospital and have this baby. Do you understand me?"

"JJ," Reid said hesitantly, shaking his head.

"You aren't going to say a word about this, Spencer," JJ growled, squeezing his wrist. "You are going to pretend that everything is normally and I'm perfectly fine."

"Except, you're in _labor_, JJ!" Reid squawked, one arm flapping uselessly at his side. "What…what if the baby falls out!"

"I assure you that in no universe will this baby simply fall out of anywhere, including my body. It's gonna take a little more effort than that on my behalf," JJ retorted, using Spencer's wrist to lever herself up into a sitting position. "Promise me, Spence. Promise me that you'll keep your mouth shut until Dave gets that confession."

"The confession or one hour, whichever comes first," Reid negotiated with a grimace. He fully recognized that he was putting his life on the line here. Because if Rossi ever found out, there wouldn't be enough of his body left to waste in a coffin.

"Two hours," JJ bargained.

"Ninety minutes or no deal," Reid said hastily as he began to sweat.

"Fine," JJ agreed with a tight smile, the muscles in her back twinging again. "But the countdown doesn't start until we're in the interrogation room. "It's gonna take me a minute to get cleaned up," she said with a wince, staring down at her soiled pants.

"Okay, but if the time you take to change exceeds fifteen minutes, it's getting deducted off your time," Reid muttered, taking a hold of JJ's arm when she extended it and helping the woman to her feet.

"Thanks, Spence," JJ whispered gratefully.

"Thank me after you have this kid safely in a hospital," Reid grumbled, hoping against hope that Rossi allowed him to live long enough to meet his new niece.

* * *

**And one last special note to our readers:**

We invite you to check out the newest Kindle publications….**The Estate** and **Inescapable Eye of the Storm **(written by Sarah O'Rourke – the alter ego of ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969!) If you're looking for a sexy romp in the fiction world, then these books are for you.

When desire meets delicious depravity, the only place to be is at **The Estate.** This multi-chapter story draws you into the secretive world of hedonism among the social elite...and refuses to let you leave until you have experienced all the delicious depravity that The Estate has to offer. **Inescapable Eye of the Storm** is the first in a series of FOUR books that will draw the reader into the erotic yet chaos-filled world Abigail Donovan and Colin Storm – and each of them finds out that the storm on the inside is far more dangerous than anything Mother Nature could throw their way!

Both books are available on Amazon/Kindle – just search for Sarah O'Rourke! Check out the author's Facebook page at .com (slash) .507. A link is provided on our profile pages here at fanfiction!


	130. Chapter 130

**A couple of important notes for today, readers. First, there are officially two weeks left to nominate your favorite authors and stories for the 2012 Criminal Minds Profilers Choice Awards hosted by the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. The nomination ballot, rules, and category list can be found there. A link is provided on my profile page.**

**Also, Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum has also commenced the signups for our December challenge - the fandom's annual Christmas Gift Fic Exchange. If you are interested in passing along some Holiday joy, please swing by and sign up. Stories are the gifts that keep on giving. Please give this one a try.**

**As always, thanks to everyone that continues to read our stories!**

* * *

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter One Hundred Thirty**

Turning as the door opened behind him and Morgan escorted Aiden Thorpe into the room, Dave pasted a benign smile on his face. "Aiden," he greeted the younger man. "I'm pleased you could join us."

"Your colleagues left me with the distinct impression that it wasn't a request," Aiden returned stiffly, shooting Morgan a hostile look at the tall, muscular man when closed the door behind him as he left. "Your associates' tactics are more caveman than polished professional. I was leading a review session for Dr. Hawthorne's ethics final when they burst in and interrupted."

"I'm sure the students will somehow manage to pass without your assistance, Mr. Thorpe. It may be difficult, but nothing worth having is easy to come by, including a grade. Please, have a seat," Dave said, gesturing to the chair across from him. "You and I have a little catching up to do."

"I'm really not sure how you think I can shed any more light on Ms. Levane than I already have," Aiden replied smoothly as he sank into the chair Rossi indicated. "I had a mild knowledge of the woman, at best. Frankly, the woman disgusted me. She was rather obvious in her sexuality. That type of woman…"

"Could hardly interest an academic mind such as yourself, right?" Dave asked with a faint smile as he took the chair across from Thorpe.

"Exactly," Aiden agreed with a nod.

"So, you disliked Claire Levane, Mr. Thorpe?"

"Please call me, Aiden," Thorpe invited calmly. "And as far as Ms. Levane goes, my knowledge is limited. I met her on a few different occasions and truthfully, I avoided her where I could."

"Any particular reason, Aiden? Besides her overt sexuality," Rossi added evenly.

Lifting his chin, Aiden replied stiffly. "The woman in question exuded sexuality, Agent Rossi. It was entirely clear that she was willing to use not only her skill, but her body as well to achieve her goals. It was disgusting. Her blatant flirtations. It was insulting to Juliet."

"Clearly, you didn't approve of the professional relationship that developed between Mr. Hawthorn and the victim, then?" Dave questioned.

"No, I did not. It was clear to me that Ms. Levane had only her own best interests at heart."

"Did you share these concerns with Mr. Hawthorn?"

"It was hardly my place," Aiden denied with a shake of his head, his tone deferential but laced with a twinge of condescension. "I believe he knew that I disapproved of their….relationship. After Claire became involved in the publication of his book, I dropped out of all discussions. I wanted nothing to do with her so-called vision," he said with a visible shudder.

"Hayden mentioned that your attitude changed after Claire began to work on his book with him," Dave commented vaguely, studying Aiden's reaction, waiting patiently for the break in the façade that he knew was certain to come.

Thorpe's eyes flashed briefly as he stiffened in his seat. "I imagine he sensed my hesitation where she was concerned. I knew she couldn't be trusted. Hayden was a good upstanding member of the legal community with a wonderful fiancée and a promising career."

"Was?"

Aiden blinked, then stared up at the Rossi's passive gaze. "What?"

"You said 'was'. You used the past tense when you described your employer. You don't think he _is_ all those things anymore, Aiden? Your opinion of Hayden has changed?"

"Well…no," Aiden denied, flushing, his fingers gripping the edge of his chair. "I mean, I suppose my esteem for him lowered a notch when he allowed himself to become entangled with such a clearly…unsavory woman. Claire Levane was beneath Hayden. She was crass and obvious. She was everything that he is not. His is a brilliant mind. He is engaged to a wonderful woman. The whole association was disrespectful to Juliet."

"Why?" Dave shrugged, leaning his hip against the edge of the table as he stared down at the younger man. "They were simply working on a book together, were they not?"

Aiden remained silent as he shifted on his chair.

"Let's cut the crap, shall we?" Dave said after a charged moment of silence. "You knew about the affair Hayden was having with Claire, didn't you, Aiden?" he asked bluntly. "And not only did you know that, but I'm betting that you knew it was no _normal_ affair. I mean, all that kinky crap with the choking," he said doubtfully, shaking his head. "That was some sick shit."

Aiden paled as he heard Dave's description. "It was _her_! She led him into it. She had to have. Hayden is or was a decent man."

"So," Dave said, pausing for a second, "You _did_ know then?"

Looking away, Aiden swallowed and took a deep breath. "I did."

"Why didn't you come forward with this information earlier?"

"When? In Hayden's office?" Aiden questioned with a harsh laugh. "I would _never_ put Juliet in the position of finding out about this in front of an audience."

"Juliet doesn't know, then?"

"Of course not," Aiden gasped, genuinely horrified by Rossi's question. "Absolutely not! She'd never tolerate that! She's a good, decent woman. That knowledge would kill her!"

Holding up a conciliatory hand, Dave nodded. "Okay, Aiden. Settle down," he said, lowering his voice as he soothed the younger man. "It's clear you think a lot of Juliet…that you want to protect her."

"I do." Aiden nodded almost eagerly with a real smile. "She reminds me of my mother," he confided softly. "Warm and giving. She makes Hayden her first priority at every turn."

Filing away that knowledge for later, Dave nodded. "I can understand that desire, Aiden," Dave murmured gently. "None of us want to watch the people we care about be harmed. You couldn't protect Hayden, but you _could_ make sure Juliet remained unaware of the situation."

"Yes," Aiden agreed softly. "She does not deserve to be humiliated. She's a lady."

"Unlike Ms. Levane," Dave commented.

The younger man's eyes hardened as he leaned forward, slamming his hands against the table suddenly. "Claire Levane was _no_ lady. I doubt she knew the meaning of the word. She was a dangerous, manipulative bitch."

"For the record," Dave stated easily, leaning back in his chair, "I don't disagree with you. But, somebody killed her, Aiden. And right now, this investigation is leading me toward two suspects. Wanna know who they are?" he asked.

* * *

**And one last special note to our readers:**

We invite you to check out the newest Kindle publications….**The Estate** and **Inescapable Eye of the Storm **(written by Sarah O'Rourke – the alter ego of ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969!) If you're looking for a sexy romp in the fiction world, then these books are for you.

When desire meets delicious depravity, the only place to be is at **The Estate.** This multi-chapter story draws you into the secretive world of hedonism among the social elite...and refuses to let you leave until you have experienced all the delicious depravity that The Estate has to offer. **Inescapable Eye of the Storm** is the first in a series of FOUR books that will draw the reader into the erotic yet chaos-filled world Abigail Donovan and Colin Storm – and each of them finds out that the storm on the inside is far more dangerous than anything Mother Nature could throw their way!

Both books are available on Amazon/Kindle – just search for Sarah O'Rourke! Check out the author's Facebook page at .com (slash) .507. A link is provided on our profile pages here at fanfiction!


	131. Chapter 131

**A couple of important notes for today, readers. First, there are officially TEN DAYS left to nominate your favorite authors and stories for the 2012 Criminal Minds Profilers Choice Awards hosted by the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. The nomination ballot, rules, and category list can be found there. A link is provided on my profile page. Please remember the deadline for nominations is October 15, 2012.**

**Also, Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum has also commenced the signups for our December challenge - the fandom's annual Christmas Gift Fic Exchange. If you are interested in passing along some Holiday joy, please swing by and sign up. Stories are the gifts that keep on giving. Please give this one a try.**

**As always, thanks to everyone that continues to read our stories!**

* * *

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter One Hundred Thirty-One**

JJ glanced over at the tall man currently holding tightly to her arm. "Honestly, Spence," she complained as they moved slowly into the viewing room off of the interrogation room, "Do you think I'm going to try to make a run for it or something?"

"Not taking any chances, JJ," Spencer Reid replied under his breath, keeping his tone low as they stepped inside the crowded area. "And you've got exactly 84 minutes."

"You said 90!" JJ shot back in a whisper, shaking her head as she saw the others in the room turn to look at her quizzically.

Spencer held up his free hand. "You took 6 extra minutes to change. I informed you of the rules in advance."

Aaron Hotchner turned to stare at the new arrivals. "Something going on that you two want to let me know about?"

Before Spencer could open his mouth and blab out the truth, JJ pinched his arm sharply as she answered calmly, "Not a thing. We're here to watch Dave nail that bastard's hide to the wall. Spence is just being a little overprotective today. I think Dave might have scared him earlier."

Dave's loud booming voice came through the speakers just then, and everyone turned their attention to the scene unfolding on the other side of the mirror. JJ glanced over at Reid with a warning glare as she settled into a vacant chair. Maybe, just maybe, she told herself as she listened to the strident tones of her husband's voice, this would all be over sooner than any of the had hoped.

**$$000$$**

"For the record," Dave stated easily, leaning back in his chair, "I don't disagree with you. But, somebody killed her, Aiden. And right now, this investigation is leading me toward two suspects. Wanna know who they are?" he asked.

"Would it matter if I said no?" Aiden asked irritably.

"Not much." Dave shrugged, arching one brow as he pretended to examine his thumbnail for a moment. "See, I want this bullshit behind me and that means bringing a killer to justice, Aiden. I'd really like to do it before my daughter makes her appearance. So, I'm sorta on a timetable here. A quickly disappearing time table," he said meaningfully with a look toward the two way glass separating the interrogation room from the observation room.

"I still don't see how I can help you…"

"You know both my primary suspects quite well, Aiden," Dave replied implacably.

"Excuse me?" Aiden blurted, horrified. "No one that I know would _ever_ lower themselves to…"

"Sorry to interrupt, but in the interest of time, I'm going to have to disagree with you there. You know _both_ of the Bureau's leading suspects. Hawthorn_ and _Juliet."

"No!" Aiden shouted, scandalized. Visibly trying to find his control, he managed in a strangled voice, "That's simply not possible, Agent Rossi. Neither Hayden or Juliet is capable of doing this!"

"The way I see it, both individuals had pretty stimulating motives. Your boss was being blackmailed and not for nothing, but it wasn't for pocket change. And his girlfriend? Jealousy is a pretty powerful motivator. That emotion can cause a woman to become unhinged…to commit acts that she'd never consider otherwise. How sure are you that Juliet _didn't _know about her guy's unusual proclivities?"

"Juliet didn't know _anything, _Agent Rossi. She's completely innocent! Painting her in the role of killer is repulsive," Aiden insisted vehemently, shaking his head wildly as he rubbed his hand over his brow. "And Hayden? He doesn't have the backbone to commit this kind of crime. He has a keen mind, but he couldn't…he _wouldn't_ lower himself to commit murder."

Lifting one eyebrow, Rossi leveled Aiden with a steely gaze. "You seem awfully sure of yourself."

"Your accusations are entirely unfounded and completely ridiculous."

Smiling coldly, Dave steepled his fingers. "Either suspect could have strangled Claire. Both of them had convincing reasons to want her dead. Juliet would want to salvage her pride and Hayden would want to save his money."

"So did you!" Aiden snapped angrily. "You had _quite_ a few reasons to want her dead, too, if the newspapers got their story right. She almost killed your wife and unborn child, didn't she?"

"True," Dave agreed. "You certainly won't see me crying over that bitch's grave. But I have an alibi, Aiden. Carved in granite and irrefutable. Do you?"

"Wh-what?" Aiden asked, stumbling over the word as his face visibly paled.

Zoning in on the man's discomfiture, Dave replied, "You see, we've been investigating _anyone_ with any links to our victim. It would appear that Claire Levane had a wide array of enemies. Some of those individuals had obvious grievances, like old Hayden and Julie. During the course of investigating you, we learning some odd, interesting tidbits. Claire shared some rather interesting similarities with a woman in your past, didn't she, Aiden?"

Stiffening, Aiden blanched. "You've been looking into _my_ past? How dare you?!"

Merely blinking sedately, Dave watched Aiden's Thorpe's face contort. He had the little prick on the hook. If he was patient and careful, maybe he could reel in the maggot before supper.

"My past is NONE of your business!" Aiden yelled, blinking wildly.

"During a murder investigation, nothing is off the table, kid. I'd think you'd be aware of that considering you've studied the law. Go where the investigation leads and all that crap."

"And your so-called investigative technique has led you to me?" Aiden asked sarcastically. "I find that hard to believe."

Flipping open the black folder on the table in front of him, Dave tossed two pictures across the surface toward Aiden. "Remember those folks?" he asked with a nod down at the pictures of Aiden's mother and stepmother.

Pushing his mother's picture away with a grimace, Aiden lifted furious eyes to Dave. "I hope you have a reason for this invasion of privacy."

Tapping the picture of Aiden's stepmother with his index finger, Dave noted as he slid a picture of Claire's dead body beside it, "There are some striking similarities between your old babysitter cum stepmom and Claire Levane, don't you think, Aiden?"


	132. Chapter 132

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter One Hundred and Thirty-Two**

"Now, we're getting somewhere?" Morgan exclaimed, rubbing his hands together as he stared through the transparent window into the interrogation room.

"You think so?" JJ asked worriedly, pressing her hand to the swollen bulge of her belly. She could already feel the muscles underneath her hand tightening and hardening as another contraction built inside her. She only hoped she could do as good a job at camouflaging this one as she'd done with the last three. Spencer was growing more and more suspicious. She could tell by the way he kept shooting her anxious looks.

"He's begun to sweat," Aaron commented calmly. "And look at his carotid," he said, nodding to where Aiden sat stiffly in his chair. "His heartbeat has accelerated. Dave has him on the defensive."

"That's because he's guilty as_ sin_," Penelope stated enthusiastically. "Seriously, can't you G-Men just slap the cuffs on his guilty tuckus already?"

"It's all circumstantial," Emily remarked grimly, her eyes never wavering from the couple seated at the table a room away. "Dave needs a confession. We all do."

"Should we go in and rattle his cage?" Morgan asked Hotch, offering the Unit Chief an eager look.

"No," Hotch denied with a short shake of his head. "Not unless there's no other choice. Rossi is making progress."

David Rossi wasn't the only one, JJ thought grimly, pressing her lips together as the pain began again. Another Rossi was obviously determined to follow in her father's productive footsteps.

_**$$000$$**_

"There are some striking similarities between your old babysitter cum stepmom and Claire Levane, don't you think, Aiden?"

Averting his eyes from the picture Rossi had shoved in front of him, Aiden grimaced. "Yes, they were both sluts intent on wrecking good relationships. It's disgusting, but unfortunately, not criminal."

Strangely, _someone_ decided to exact justice against both of them. Shockingly similar, wouldn't you agree?" Dave asked, tapping the picture.

"How should I know?" Aiden bit out, his voice loud.

Raising one eyebrow, Dave cocked his head. "Well, you _are _a criminology student, Aiden. I'm sure you've looked at crime scene photographs before. Looking at these shouldn't be a problem. Especially given the level of animosity you had for both victims."

"Those women were anything but victims," Aiden sneered. "They specialized in _victimizing, _Agent Rossi. I suggest you get your facts straight."

Merely blinking in the face of his anger, Dave replied conversationally, "That's an interesting perspective. Have I mentioned that the act of strangling a victim to death is a very personal crime? Whoever the killer was found it necessary….almost a compulsive need…to watch the life drain from his victims. It was passionate act. Since you knew both women personally, can you think of anyone that _hated_ them so much?"

Swallowing hard, Aiden stared at Rossi. "Those women inspired hatred in _many_ people."

"Isn't it ironic that you knew them _both_?" Dave drawled. "Would it interest you to know that the Bureau has taken an active interest in your stepmother's death as well? The detective assigned to her file was very appreciative."

"Don't call her my stepmother," Aiden hissed, his face reddening with anger.

"What would you like me to refer to her as, Aiden?" Dave asked reasonably.

"I don't care. As far as I'm concerned, she's just the slut that wrecked my parents' marriage," he spat. "And her death isn't worth the trouble of solving. I say good riddance to the bitch."

Feigning surprise, Dave murmured, "That's some pretty powerful hatred."

"She inspired some pretty powerful feelings," Aiden returned. "Hatred was only one of them."

Shrugging, Dave continued, "At any rate, we're now looking into her death as well. We're enthralled by the similarities…right down to the type of material that was used to strangle both women. It was a belt, you see…remarkably similar to the one you're wearing, Aiden," Dave said, gesturing to the leather encircling Aiden Thorpe's waist.

"Then you have plenty of suspects. My belt was purchased at Wal-Mart," Aiden snapped, crossing his arms over his chest in defiance.

Chuckling, Dave murmured, "Touche."

Tilting his head, Aiden stared at Dave. "Can we drop the pretense? You're fishing, Agent Rossi, and I'm growing bored."

"Are you? Well, allow me to entertain you, Aiden," Dave replied coldly. "Let me tell you a story of a boy that had his world destroyed when an adulterous father broke a mother's heart with his betrayal. He compounded the grief he caused his family when he divorced the mother and remarried the _babysitter_. Really, how trite could he be? Better plots can be found in afternoon soap operas, can't they?"

Watching Aiden's face begin to purple with rage, Dave leaned forward. "What happened, Aiden? Did you walk in on your dad fucking her?"

"Stop it," Aiden growled, barely breathing.

Dave smiled again. Ruthlessly, he continued, "I'm betting you did. I'm also betting that it turned you on and made you hate your longtime babysitter even more because _you_ didn't understand your body's reaction. It made you angry…angrier than you'd ever been before, didn't it?"

"Yes!" Aiden exploded.

"And then your mother committed suicide. You found her, didn't you, Aiden? Your poor mother lying in a bathtub filled with bloody water. She'd slit her wrists. She left a note, didn't she, Aiden?"

"Yes!" Aiden sobbed as he gripped the chair.

"It blamed you father's young, pretty wife, didn't it, Aiden?"

"That bitch cost me my world!" Aiden cried angrily, weeping bitter tears. "EVERYTHING!"

"She deserved to die," Dave said, his voice agreeable. "She had to die, didn't she?"

"God, yes!"

"What did you do, Aiden?"

"I choked her," Aiden snarled. "I wrapped my belt around that bitch's neck while she was getting ready for my dad. She was putting on one of those slutty teddies. Standing in the bathroom and I knew I had to do it," Aiden snarled.

"You felt the same way that you went after Claire, didn't you, Aiden?"

"That bitch had threatened Hayden. But worse, she'd threatened Julie! Julie," Aiden sobbed out loudly, his fingers clawing at the edge of the table. "She was just like my mom. Completely innocent. Her life was going to be _destroyed_ by another whore! I couldn't let that happen," Aiden yelled, his chest heaving.

"Of course you couldn't," Dave said softly, rising from his chair as the door to the room opened. "Aiden Thorpe, you're under arrest for the murders of Claire Levane and Brandy Devereaux. You have the right to remain silent…."


	133. Chapter 133

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter One Hundred and Thirty-Three**

On the other side of the glass, Derek Morgan pumped his fist in the air. "Now that's what I call a confession," he declared, nodding as he grinned.

"Finally," Emily added, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms over her chest. "Now we can put all of this behind us."

Penelope bounced on her tippie toes as she squealed, "And my little peach and her peachlets can live happily ever after!" Glancing over at the seated JJ, she asked happily, "Aren't you gonna go meet your man in the hallway and give him one of those really big smoochies you two are famous for?"

Forcing a smile on her already tight lips, JJ tried to pull in a deep breath as she nodded once. But any attempts to speak were drowned out by the tightening vise that was overtaking her body. There was no way in heaven or hell that she was going to be able to even mutter a single word until her daughter decided to let loose of her internal organs once again.

Watching his agent's face tighten as she gripped the arm of the chair until her knuckles were pale, Aaron growled under his breath. He knew that sign. He had seen that sign in his own ex-wife in the past. And it didn't bode well for any of them. Stepping forward quickly, he demanded, "JJ? What's wrong?"

Swallowing hard as she forced herself to breathe through her nose, JJ forced a tight smile to her lips. "Wrong?" she echoed, her voice strangled even to her own ears. "Finally, something is right, Hotch," she said, gesturing with one hand toward the two way glass. "Haven't you been paying attention?"

Jaw dropping at her casual lie, Reid's face reddened as he shook his head frantically. "That was five minutes," he said, jabbing his long finger in her face. "FIVE! When contractions are five minutes apart, the child's head is quite frequently crowning!"

"Wait," Hotch stammered, looking between his two employees. "Contractions?"

"Crowning?" Morgan echoed, his own eyes widening in surprise.

"She's in labor!" Reid blurted, vibrating with equal parts excitement and bone crushing terror. "She forbade me from telling anyone."

"Oh, boy," Emily whispered, taking a step backward from the now sweating woman poised to explode.

"She's what?" David Rossi's shocked voice asked from the doorway, his eyes drifting from person to person until they landed on the surprisingly serene crystal blue orbs of his wife. "JJ?" he prodded hoarsely, waiting for her to set their colleagues straight on the state of uterus. This had to be a misunderstanding. The woman he loved would not be sitting calmly, smiling benignly if she was indeed in the process of bringing his little girl forward into the world, would she? No, that simply wasn't possible. She'd be screaming. Hell, she would be shrieking. He had endured that damn Lamaze video. That woman had freaking spoken in tongues if you asked him…which nobody had. "Honey, tell them that they're wrong and lets go home and celebrate," he suggested with a weak smile.

"Yes, please tell us that," Aaron mumbled, eyeing JJ's belly with no small amount of trepidation. Hell, he had been through labor before. He knew what was coming next. And it wasn't the pretty, miraculous mirage that movie makers made millions producing. It was harsh. And sweaty. And painful.

"Dave, I don't want you to panic," JJ began slowly, focusing on the masculine face that grew rapidly more concerned.

If ever there were key words that were guaranteed to make a guy panic, those were it, Dave thought as his gut clenched. "Son of a bitch, they're on the money, aren't they? You _are _in labor, aren't you?" he asked, each word rising in volume as he darted across the room.

"Well…"

"She's actually _been_ in labor," Reid confided hesitantly. "To borrow a football colloquialism that I've heard Morgan use on more than one occasion, I believe she is nearing the end zone at an alarming pace."

"Spencer," JJ hissed, watching as Dave's eyes darkened dangerously as he crouched in front of her. "For your own safety, _shut up_. He won't kill me. I'm the mother of his children. You….let's just say that your future is less certain than mine." Moaning as another contraction gripped her body, rendering her unable to continue, she reached for Dave's hand and concentrated on the smudge in the center of his tie, forcing herself to block out everything but the tiny imperfection as the pain crested.

"JJ, breathe," Dave growled when he realized that his wife was literally holding her breath, trying to wait out the intense pain. "You heard what they told us in that stupid class. Holding it won't help."

Pressing her lips together, JJ made herself begin to inhale a steady stream of oxygen only to blow it out through her lips a second later as the spasm that seemed to wrap itself around her stomach ebbed. "Okay," she said when she could form words again, "I should have said something earlier but I needed to be here to watch this end, Dave. Otherwise, I'd always wonder if it was really over."

"It's on freaking video," Dave retorted, wrapping his arm around her as he rose back to his feet and drew her out of the chair against him. Settling her against him until he knew she had her balance, he glared down into her set face. From her stubborn jaw to her small upturned nose, that beautiful face told him one thing: she was _definitely_ unapologetic for her choice. Arguing about it now would only hamper progress. "We'll talk about it later. For now, we're going to the hospital at warp speed."

"Guess that means I'm driving," Morgan muttered, already yanking open the door to the room.

"You heard the man," Hotch intoned, wiping the sweat from his brow as he herded everyone toward the door behind Dave and JJ. "Let's move out."


	134. Chapter 134

**A couple of important notes for today, readers. First, there are officially FOUR DAYS left to nominate your favorite authors and stories for the 2012 Criminal Minds Profilers Choice Awards hosted by the Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. The nomination ballot, rules, and category list can be found there. A link is provided on my profile page. Please remember the deadline for nominations is October 15, 2012.**

**Also, Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum has also commenced the signups for our December challenge - the fandom's annual Christmas Gift Fic Exchange. If you are interested in passing along some Holiday joy, please swing by and sign up. Stories are the gifts that keep on giving. Please give this one a try.**

**As always, thanks to everyone that continues to read our stories!**

* * *

**SPECIAL SIDE NOTE – Sarah O'Rourke (the professional pen name that ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969 use) has released a NEW book on amazon. Com – Please swing by and check out ****"The Devil's Snare"****. And please feel free to friend Sarah O'Rourke on facebook!**

* * *

**The Evolution of Change**

**Chapter One Hundred and Thirty-Four**

Whatever idiot had declared that childbirth was a beautiful event meant to be witnessed had lied.

David Rossi felt sure of it.

Miraculous, yes. Beautiful?

Hell, no.

From his viewpoint, it had looked horrible. Nobody had mentioned the amount of blood and gore to _him_. Nope, his so-called friends had conveniently left that out. Considering the simple truth that he chased down serial killers for a living, the doctors had been slightly surprised by his revulsion.

He would have claimed that he'd been prepared prior to his experience inside the delivery room.

OF course, he'd have been wrong. Those damn childbirth videos had obviously been through quite a bit of editing before releasing the finished product. Nothing prepared a man for what he'd just seen his wife do.

He wasn't ashamed to admit that he'd been ill prepared for the last ten hours. He was beyond certain that it had all been a test by his Deity divined to determine his strength and endurance.

He'd passed, praise God. All his limbs were still fully functional, despite JJ's sporadic threats to rip off varying appendages during the long hours in which she'd labored to bring their child into the world. Of course, if she'd wanted to tear his arm off and beat him to death with it, he'd have had it coming.

His wife had told him so.

Staring down at the tiny, perfectly formed human being in his arms, he admitted it would all have been a small price to pay for what he'd received. Cornflower blue eyes blinked slowly up at him as if she could read his mind.

His daughter.

At eight pounds and one ounce, she fit perfectly in the curve of his arm. It was the position he'd kept her in since her mother had finally drifted off for some well-earned sleep. It was hard to believe that just hours ago he had been aggressively questioning a man that had almost destroyed his family. In less than half a day, those memories had all but been obliterated, replaced now by only the joy of his daughter's arrival.

Turning as he heard the door open behind him, he smiled and pressed his finger to his lips when Penelope's face appeared. Seeing her motion for him, he carefully got to his feet, tightening his arm protectively around the baby in his arms. "Yeah," he whispered when he had crossed the room to the ajar door.

"Your special delivery has arrived, Stud, and he's anxious to meet his little sister," Penelope informed him with twinkling eyes, reaching out a finger to stroke her new goddaughter's full cheek. "I could relieve you of that little bundle and sit with JJ while you talk to him," she offered.

"Not necessary," JJ yawned from the bed, slowly opening her eyes. "Bring Henry in."

Surprised to hear his wife's voice so soon after she'd drifted off, Dave turned to look at her. "You're sure, Bella? I can go get him settled. I'm sure a candy bar and promise of a pony would go a long way toward…"

"No," JJ denied with a sleepy smile, effectively cutting him off. "Let him come in and meet his sister. It's about time the entire family is all together again without a cloud hanging over our heads."

Nodding slightly to Garcia, Dave closed the door and carried their daughter back to her mother. As much as he wanted her to rest and regain her strength, he could help but privately agree with her. A black storm cloud had hovered above them for far too long. It had been his own fault entirely, but a rushed conversation with Hotch earlier in the evening had assured him that the man who'd tried to rob him of his family would never be a problem again.

Perching beside JJ's hip, he shifted their daughter back into her arms and grinned as the little girl immediately turned her face toward JJ's body and closed her eyes. "I don't think the kid trusts me not to drop her while she sleeps."

"Well, she has been copping a ride with me for nine months," JJ chuckled softly.

Reverently touching the silky coal black hair topping his little girl's crown, Dave shook his head. "I can't exactly blame her. I haven't done a hell of a job at proving myself especially reliable yet. But, I will, JJ," he promised gravely.

"Dave," JJ whispered, frowning at him, "You have to stop blaming yourself. Everybody survived what happened. _Together_. As a family. The bad memories will fade with time."

"You always were better at forgiveness than I was," Dave said softly, smiling when their daughter pursed her lips in her sleep. "She agrees," he murmured with a slight nod at the baby.

"She's three hours old," JJ replied with a roll of her eyes. "She hasn't even formed an opinion on breast milk yet. You have to stop this," she urged gently, touching his face lightly. "Look around you, Dave. Look how we've changed. Look at how we've evolved."

"Bella…"

"No," JJ said in a hushed but firm voice. "We've faced failed relationships, our age difference, a brain tumor, a rocky pregnancy, an allegation of adultery, and a murder charge in less than three years. Some of those things were beyond your control and some weren't, but we survived them _all. _We're still here in one piece, together. I think that speaks for itself. But if you need a reminder, I still love you as much today as I did on the day I married you. You didn't lose me or Henry or this new little addition to the Rossi clan. We didn't leave you, and nobody is ever going to take us away from you. Do us all a favor and forgive _yourself._"

"I'm working on it," Dave replied quietly, lifting his eyes to her. "I love you, too. And I'm beyond grateful that you didn't give up on me."

"I'll never give up on _us_," JJ promised, lifting her head to accept her husband's kiss as the door opened and their son ran into the room."

"Mama! Daddy!" Henry bellowed, skirting around his Aunt Penelope and running for the bed. "Where baby?"

Lifting his little boy in his arms as the rest of their team and family crowded into the small hospital room, Dave laughed. "Baby is right here," he replied, pointing to Henry's baby sister. "Meet your little sister, son."

"So, does this little snuglet have an official name yet?" Penelope asked, her eyes dancing as she watched the perfect family.

"Yeah, I don't think calling her Peanut seems all that appropriate now," Derek added, wrapping an arm around Penelope as he peered over her shoulder at the baby.

Exchanging a smile with her husband, JJ raised a questioning eyebrow.

"C'mon, you two," Emily complained, grinning as she arched one brow and pointed in Dave's direction. "We hauled your tail out of the fire today, Rossi. You owe us."

"I do believe the lady still might have blood in her eye, Dave," Hotch chuckled from beside the raven haired profiler. "I wouldn't hold out too long."

"He's got a point," Dave admitted sheepishly to JJ.

"I suppose," JJ said with a slight shrug. "Go ahead," she invited. "Put them out of their misery."

Turning to the assembled room, Dave slowly smiled. "Everyone, we'd like you to meet our daughter, Hope Spencer Rossi."

Blinking in surprise, Reid straightened slightly. "S-spencer?"

Nodding, JJ beamed at her friend. "Without you, Spence, our daughter would have likely been born in the middle of the BAU and her father would still be in jail. When you figured out how to prove that Dave was in that park with that ATM tape…you saved our family."

"We owe you. We owe _all _of you," Dave added, wrapping one arm around his son and the other around his wife. "But, she can only have one middle name."

"Th-thank you," Reid stuttered, blushing.

"You're welcome," Penelope said brightly. "Now, it's time to play pass the baby. Gimmee!" she ordered, stretching her arms toward the infant.

Laughing, Dave watched as his child was passed from one person to the other, each one making their own promises to his child. JJ was right. These were the moments that counted….with the family they'd made together.

And he could only hope that they would never change.

Finis


End file.
